


Tortered Soul

by snakebit1995



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Additional Crew Members, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 167
Words: 295,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is the son of Shanks and Luffy's lifelong friend. Steve leads the simple life with the crew until he gets the powers of one of the darkest Devil Fruits and has to control his new dark heart. Join him as he Co-Captains the straw hats from the beginning. contains a few other OCs as well as characters from the main story with increased roles.</p><p>Repost of my story from FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate Thinking_

**Bold shows Attacks**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

It was a bright and sunny day. Just like any other. Two men sat in a boat drifting on the sea. One had black hair wore a straw hat, red shirt and blue jean shorts and the other was a tall boy with shaggy hair as red as a tomato wearing a blue, black and white flannel shirt opened to reveal a basic white tee-shirt along with a pair of loose blue jeans. These two boys one seventeen and the other eighteen sat in this boat ready to begin their journey as individuals who will accomplish their dreams. The younger of the duo is Monkey D. Luffy the older boy goes by Steve.

"It's nice out today." exclaimed Luffy as he looked to the horizon.

"Yeah it's a shame we ended up in this disaster." His friend responded. They both preceded to look at the whirlpool that their tiny boat was being swallowed by.

"There's no one else around it be bad if the boat wrecked. "

"Yes Luffy that would be bad especially since you CANT SWIM! You're always getting us into trouble because you never think things through. I told you we should've found a navigator soon so that this wouldn't happen."

"It's not that bad if the boat sinks you can carry me in the water." Luffy remarked not noticing that Steve was already pulling the lid off a barrel in their boat.

"I can't carry you and swim in a whirlpool at the same time, now get in the barrel, we just have to hope this thing doesn't sink with the two of us in it."

"Wont that be kind of cramped I mean you're a pretty tall guy."

"And your short so that'll make it even." Steve deadpanned "Alright lets go Luffy the boats already falling apart."

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Hey Luffy get up it feels like the barrel stopped rocking. I think we got picked up by a boat."

"SNORE!"

"Dammit Luffy GET UP!" I kicked as hard as I could inside the cramped barrel in an attempt to wake my rubber friend, but Luffy remained in dream land.

"Come on get up I can hear people talking and if we get caught we're gonna be in a bad spot." I was starting to get frustrated with my best friend when suddenly Luffy stirred from his sleep and began doing a wake up stretch

"No you idiot you gonna break the barrel!" Luffy proceeded to burst from the barrel and yelled out "I SLEPT GREAT!" with that I stepped out of the barrel and took stock of the surroundings.

_I was right, at least where got on another boat_ "We made it out I was worried we were gonna die there for a minute."

As I continued to look around I saw three grown men and a younger boy all looking fairly shocked "Oh hello" I casually remarked.

Suddenly The three older men became irate and began yelling at Luffy and I and asking what we were doing here and why where we in the barrel. Luffy leaned over and whispered to me "What's their problem?"

"Don't know it's probably because you almost gave them a heart attack when you woke up."

Then suddenly the wall exploded and Luffy and I got launched of the ship _What the hell just happened. I hope we don't end up in the water again._

* * *

Suddenly that boy from before appeared looking worried "Are you two ok you got sent flying pretty far"

"Haha we fine just surprised is all" Luffy answered for the two of us " I'm Luffy and this is Steve. Where are we?" I was actually surprised Luffy didn't begin by just asking for food he actually was trying find where he was, usually he just lets his stomach think for him.

The Boy than introduced himself as Coby and told us he was the caretaker of the ship of the pirate "Iron Club" Alvida. Luffy then proceeded to destroy all of the good will we had obtained up to that point by immediately asking for a new boat. I mean come on we just meant this kid and Luffy is already asking for favors. "Dammit Luffy be polite it's rude to just ask for something." "No it's ok I actually have a boat." Coby then proceeded to show what looked to be a just a pile of sticks and nails.

"I've spent the last two years building this boat in secret" _Damn Two years. Sorry kid, but this boat is kind of pathetic._ I looked over and saw that Luffy was probably thinking in an similar vein.

"Why do you even have this thing" I asked.

"Well I was planning to run away in this someday soon but I just don't have the guts to do it" Coby told us. _Wow this kid really needs to take some self-esteem classes._

Luffy then told Coby that he should just leave anyway. I was a little stunned but then again this is something Luffy would do. He was always good at making friends and ignoring the struggles that stood in his way. But Coby clammed up again and started making excuses like feeling sick or other garbage answers.

"Coby why are you even in this crew in the first place clearly you don't wanna be here why don't you just ask Alvida if you can leave." I asked him. _If a crew member wants to leave their ship all they need to do is ask the captain and have a good reason , I would let any crew member leave my crew if I felt that they had a fair reason to._

"I don't have a choice" Coby said "I went to go out to fish one day but got on that pirate ship be mistake."

" WOW your dumb!" Luffy blurted out and didn't even seem to realize that he just flat out insulted this kid, talk about being dense I just hope he shuts up and doesn't embarrass this kid anymore. "And your kinda wimpy to." Yep great job. "Luffy stop being so rude to the poor kid" "Oh ok sorry Steve I'll try to be nicer" I was angry at Luffy but also proud for some odd reason. Luffy and I have an odd relationship he has always been the do-er and I was always the thinker, I try to keep my friend in line but I usually end up following his lead anyway.

"Hey Steve, Luffy why are you two sailing" Coby asked us. Luffy and I looked at each other, smiled and said "We want to be the Kings of the Pirates."

Coby looked stunned "You mean that you're looking for the One Piece, the greatest treasure, everything the world has to offer." Coby then took a breath and yelled "DO YOU TWO WANT TO DIE!"

Coby was acting crazy at this point "There's no chance it's impossible you'll die ,to become the Pirate King in this era it'll never happen..."

Before Coby could even finish his sentence Luffy had clocked him but I wasn't upset or very surprised. "Why'd you hit me" Coby asked.

"Because you pissed me off" Luffy said. "You shouldn't insult people's dreams" I told him.

"But aren't you afraid you'll die" Coby asked.

"No" "Nope" Luffy and I responded respectively. "It's our dream so what's to be afraid of" Luffy answered

"If you truly believe in something not even death should stand in your way" I told Coby as he began to get up off the ground. I could see by the look on his face that he was it a state of shock, but I wasn't sure if it was from what Luffy and I just told him or the punch to the face he took.

"Do you think I can accomplish my dream to?" Coby asked us "Can I become a marine"

Oh _Marine_ now there was a word I wasn't too fond of. "I know it would make us enemies but still do you think in can accomplish it?" Why was this kid caring if he would become my and Luffy's enemy, was he already considering us his friends?

"I don't know" Luffy told him "I'm not sure I suppose you could." I gave him the most reassuring answer I could, I was worried that if I said something wrong the poor kid would just become a puddle of tears.

"Well I have to at least try I would rather die trying to escape and become a marine than spend the rest of my life serving Alvida, then I can come back an arrest her"

"Just who do you think you'll be arresting COBY!" suddenly huge women appeared and took a swing at Coby with a humongous spiked club.

Luckily she missed and crushed that pitiful excuse for a boat. I looked around and noticed her entire crew was here.

"Who is this rude women Coby?" Luffy asked, "I believe that is probably the Alvida that Coby spoke of. Your right she is very rude also I'm not entirely sure if she's a women." I answered with a smirk.

Her crew began hastily screaming that she wasn't ugly and that she was the most beautiful women on the seas but I disagreed even my half-pint twin sister was more attractive that this mountain of a person.

Then Coby shocked me when he said"They're all lying this women isn't beautiful she's nothing more than a monster" I was stunned was this the same kid I had meant a few hours ago he was so determined nothing like the coward form before. While I was stunned by Coby's actions Luffy was laughing away and that was all the notice I needed to tell that the two of us were in for a fight.

Alvida took a swing at Coby but luckily for him Luffy got there in time to block the blow, but he did it with his head. If there was a single scratch on dad's hat I would kill him myself.

Everyone was stunned that Luffy was unharmed. "That won't work because I'm rubber." Luffy told them and with that they began to back up stunned but not before he began to use his signature move " **Gum-Gum pistol!** " Luffy yelled and suddenly Alvida was launched in my direction I quickly unholstered the two batons strapped to my sides pushed the buttons and whips emerged from them. I cracked my whips so that the wrapped around Alvida and I took a big swing and let her fly " **Whip Twister!** " I shouted and Alvida landed on the ground with a viscous thud. My whips retracted back into the holders with a snap and a put them back in my belt Luffy stared down the rest of Alvida crew and spoke" Get a boat ready for Coby he wants to go become a marine" the stunned crew obliged us and we got on our way.

* * *

We had been sailing for an hour or so when Coby finally asked the question I wasn't surprised was on his mind "So you ate a devil fruit, I wasn't even sure they really existed."

"Yep I ate the Gum-Gum fruit and became a rubber man."Luffy told Coby as I pulled his cheeks to help drive home the point.

" And Steve what where those things you used?" I assumed he was referring to my whips so I answered accordingly "These are my weapons of choice duo whips. I received them as gifts from Mom and Dad before the left me and my sister for the Grand Line."

"Oh the Grand Line is that where you two are headed" Coby asked us "they call it the pirate graveyard it's really dangerous."

"Yeah that's why well need a strong crew." I responded.

"So exactly what are your two positions on the crew?" Coby asked us, Luffy and I both responded together "Captain"

"Huh?" Coby said looking confused "How can a ship have two captains?"

I answered in the simplest way I could "Luffy and I make decisions together , usually I just let Luffy do all the simpler thinking like where we are going or who is gonna join our crew because that tends to lead to more fun and adventure." "Yep and then Steve does all the hard stuff I don't understand like equipment and strategy." It was actually pretty simple I did the hard stuff and all the easy decisions were left to Luffy. I have found that more often than not it's just easy to let Luffy have his way and go with the flow.

"So do you have anyone in mind to join your crew?"

"Actually we do an old bounty hunter acquaintance of my sister who is at the place you're going" I answered. Coby looked stunned, I had begun to get used to the look on his face "You mean Roronoa Zoro but I heard he's a demon who hunts pirates"

Luffy quickly defended the man saying "Well Rose said he was a good guy so it can't hurt to try." And with that our little rag-tag group began sailing towards the next island.

* * *

 

**Note: This is my first time posting anything like this online so any feedback is appreciated.**

**Just a quick bio on Steve**

**First Name: Steve**

**Last Name: Unknown**

**Age: 18**

**Height: I don't know the actually height of the crew but Steve is somewhere between Franky and Robin. He's taller than Robin but Shorter than Franky**

**Appearance: Shaggy red hair(Think Accelerator's hair but red)**

**Skills: Whip Master, strength, agility, no Devil Fruit powers**

**Family**

**Father- Shanks (probably not a surprise I heavily alluded to it)**

**Mother- Lilly (just a random OC name)**

**Sister- Rose (Steve's older twin sister. Also another OC will become a major part of the story later)**

**Uncle- Mihawk( I decide to make Lilly Mihawk's little sister to add to the history between him and Shanks and the Relationship between Zoro and Rose that will later surface)**

**That's all for now I will update soon, once again this is my first story so any feedback is appreciated.**

 


	2. Zoro

_Italics_ _indicate thinking_

**NO POV**

Luffy, Steve and Coby have arrived on the Marine Base Island with hopes of convincing the bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro to join their crew.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

After hours at sea we finally arrived on the small marine infested island. Luffy and I were just stunned to have made it where we wanted to go. Neither of us has any idea how to navigate so we Coby had to do most of that work. _I should make a note we need to get a navigator as soon as possible_. Coby kept complaining about how if neither of us had any navigational skills we wouldn't make very good pirates but I pretty much just toned him out after a while. We walked around for a little bit before my rubber pal said the inevitable "Let's go eat."

We decided to head to a small bar to grab something _how are we gonna pay for all this food_ , _Luffy eats like a giant , and we don't have any money to even pay for scrapes_. I opted to put it out of my mind for the time being if anything we could just skip out on the bill like normal pirates. Towards the end of our meal Luffy asked if I thought Zoro was still at the Marine Base, which sent most of the bar into a panic

"Guess you can't just casually drop his name around here." Coby said while trying to calm down for the excitement. Coby than began talking about some guy named Morgan at the Base which just seemed to freak out the other patrons more than dropping Zoro's name did. "Come on let's get going." I told my two friends "We should go look for Zoro."

* * *

After we left the restaurant Luffy wouldn't stop laughing about how exciting that place was but it was the look on Coby's face that worried me more.

"What's wrong kid" I asked him, I already had a felling his was curious about the reactions of the other people in the bar when he had mentioned Morgan's name.

"I understand why they would be scared of Zoro but why did they have such a panic over the marines?" Coby asked looking at me with a sad look on his face.

"Well you see Coby..." I started before being rudely interrupted by Luffy who interjected with "Maybe he's a bad guy." _Wow thanks captain obvious._

It didn't take much for me to understand that maybe this Morgan guy wasn't on the straight and narrow like the marines in Coby's fantasies. "Not all people are as black and white as we would like them to be Coby, there are bad marines and good pirates the world has a lot of grey areas in it." I told him.

I felt bad crushing the kids dreams like this but it was bound to happen. He needs to understand the world isn't all fairy tales, I thought he would have learned that working on Alvida's ship for all that time.

"But that impossible!" Coby yelled.

"He's serious." Luffy told him "The worlds a rough place Coby, there are no rules people forge their own paths." After that we walked in silence alone with our thoughts.

* * *

When we finally arrived at the Marine Base we were met with a large metal gate. I figured it was time for Luffy and I to part ways with Coby so he could go follow his dream but once again he kept making lame excuses about not being mentally prepared yet. _Whatever kid can go when he's ready_. I watched as Luffy climbed up onto the wall to look into the court yard and I soon followed suit.

That's when I saw him. A man tied to a mock cross. He was tall, probably just shy of my height if he was standing up straight. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants with a green sash around his waist. He had on a black bandana and had three earrings in one ear "That's him alright. Zoro."

"Looks like those ropes will come off pretty easy." Luffy stated "Yeah shouldn't take too long." I said getting ready to hop over the wall. Coby's started screaming about how if we released Zoro he might kill us and destroy the town.

Then Zoro looked up and spotted us staring at him and spoke "One of you wanna come over here and untie me I've been tied up for a while now, nine days or so."

_This guy's already asking for favors and he doesn't even know our names_

"I can repay you if you want I always keep my word." _Now he's bargaining I didn't even say no_.

"Don't do it he's lying he'll kill you if you set him free." Coby said starting to panic again.

"No he won't." Luffy told him "He can't kill us because we're strong, well me and Steve are I'm not too sure about you Coby." "Wow way to be nice to the kid Luffy."

Then I looked over and saw there was a little girl at the wall with a ladder "SHH" she whispered and began climbing over the wall. _What's this kid doing she's asking to get shot._

"Go help her you two." Coby spoke trying to order us around.

"Nah you do it." Luffy told him. "Luffy's right you wanna be a marine hero right well go save the person in distress then." I added _._

The girl walked up to Zoro who began telling her to get lost and leave him alone. I couldn't really tell what was going on but it looked as if she was trying to give him something. Zoro began yelling at the girl.

"Get Lost or I'll kill you!" he screamed, "Wow that escalated quickly." I remarked.

The gate at the side of the courtyard opened up and a peculiar looking blond man stepped into the yard.

"What a weirdo." Luffy said, and I couldn't help but agree the man was pretty strange.

"Oh good a marine now the girl will be ok." Coby said letting out a sigh of relief.

Said stranger spoke to Zoro before he walked up to the girl and took whatever it was she was attempting to give Zoro. He then proceeded to shove it in his mouth which made me realize that it was some sort of food that she was trying to give Zoro. Suddenly the weirdo began gagging and then stomped on the rest of what I now saw were rice balls. He then pointed out a sign that read "Any person who helps criminals will be punished the same". He proceeded to order one of the marines accompanying him to throw out the poor little girl. By the time I realized what was happening the girl was flying through the air.

"Luffy!" I ordered and he quickly grabbed the girl before she could suffer any damage.

When I looked back over the wall I saw the marines had left "Come on Luffy let's go talk to this guy." I told him "Coming!" Luffy yelled"Coby you check on the little girl okay."

Luffy and I walked up to Zoro and he spoke "What are you doing? Why haven't you left?"

"Because we're looking for people to join our pirate crew." Luffy said.

"So you just gave up on life and became a pirate." Zoro spoke throwing out and insult.

"There's nothing wrong with being a pirate, and we only asked you because you came with you got a recommendation from my sister." I told him.

"Who's your sister and why the hell would she tell you that I would be a pirate?" Zoro asked.

"Rose" "Oh _HER,_ so what I don't listen to her. Don't tell me your just gonna set me free and force we to join you just because your sister said I was a nice guy." Zoro said.

_I can't believe Rose said he was a good guy all he's done so far I hurl insults, she probably only sent me here to free some guy she has a crush on_. "We haven't decide yet I don't care you seem like a good guy" Luffy told him "But Steve still seems undecided so well wait on it." And with that we started to walk away.

"Luffy you now it doesn't matter what I think both of us are allowed to ask people to join the crew." I told him

"I know but since everyone seems to think he's a bad guy let's just wait it out for a little bit." He answered.

"It doesn't matter." Zoro yelled "I will never join you because I have something I need to do, a dream to fulfill." Zoro had a look of determination on his face , there was part of the story he wasn't telling.

"Come on lets go Luffy." I hollered.

"Wait can you pick that up for me?" Zoro asked gesturing to the smashed rice on the ground

"You wanna eat that? It's all muddy" Luffy said picking up the rice

"Well I guess you can't be too picky when your starving" he said shoving the mixture of rice and dirt into Zoro's mouth. Zoro ate it like he hadn't seen food in ages and then said "Tell the little girl it was very good, Thank you" and with that Luffy and I exited the base.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading.**

 


	3. Battle at the Base

**Thanks for reading**

_Italics indicate thinking_

_**Attacks are in BOLD** _

**NO POV**

Steve, Luffy and Coby have just left the marine base after meeting with Roronoa Zoro and man being held prisoner by the marines.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

The Little girl who had introduced herself as Rika was ecstatic when Luffy told her that Zoro had eaten the entire rice ball. Something was still bothering me though

"Why was Zoro tied up, what did he do to warrant a punishment like that?" I asked.

"He didn't do anything wrong" Rika said "He got arrested because he killed Helmeppo's wolf." _I take it Helmeppo is the weirdo from earlier_ "And he only killed it because it was running wild and terrorizing the town."

"Maybe Zoro's not such a bad guy after all." Coby mused.

"The real bad guys are the Morgans who run this town, if you disobey them you get executed, so everyone is scared."

Then I heard a familiar voice form earlier, it was the weirdo Helmeppo harassing townspeople, I knew he was in trouble when I heard him say "I'm gonna execute Zoro in three days."

I could tell be the look on Luffy's face that he was confused "Don't do anything stupid Luffy" I told him but he ignored me and walked up to Helmeppo.

"But didn't you say you would give him a month." "EHH, oh that I lied" Helmeppo said nonchalantly "Hehe he actually bought that lame story HA!" he said starting to laugh.

BAM!

With that Luffy clocked Helmeppo right in the jaw.

"Luffy calm down, I've decided Zoro's joining our crew." I said with a smile.

"Good" Luffy answered Helmeppo began yelling about how his dad was gonna get us and we should be afraid.

"Why don't you just fight us yourself" I said "Tossing your dads name around gets you nowhere in life, you have to do things for yourself." I told him.

_I know that from experience_.

Luffy kept trying to break out of my grip and attack Helmeppo but I held him back "Don't waste your strength it's not worth it." I instructed.

After that Rika's mom came to scold her for hanging around dangerous strangers and I couldn't blame her pirates aren't really kid friendly, "Let's get moving we better hurry he'll kill Zoro if we don't get there soon." I said and we made our way to the Marine Base.

* * *

"What are you two doing here again I already told you no" Zoro stated angrily "I'm not going to become some bad guy just cause you ask."

Luffy was quick to provide a simple answer "But everyone already thinks you're a bad guy anyway so what does it matter."

"Doesn't matter I've never regretted any of my choices and I won't start now. I won't become a pirate."

"Don't care your joining." Luffy told him. _Idiot you can't just force people to join you learn to take no for an answer._

"Luffy, Zoro has to make his own decisions you can't force the guy to join you," I told him. "I hear you use a Katana where is it?"

"That damn kid took it, that katana is the thing I treasure the most almost as much as my life."

"WOW treasure!" Luffy exclaimed "Well if it's so important to you we'll get it back but" _what?_ "I'll only give it back if you join us." Luffy offered.

_See Luffy that's how you bargain_. "That's ridiculous" Zoro yelled but Luffy and I were already off and running towards the main base.

* * *

"Luffy we don't even know where to start looking for the katana how are we supposed to get it back if we can't even find it." I asked trying to expedite the situation.

Luffy looked like he was thinking about something _probably just food_ "There's people on the top let's just go ask them." he said. _Holy Crap a logical thought._

And with that Luffy grabbed me and slung his hand toward the top of the base. By this point in my life and had been flung so many places by Luffy that it doesn't even phase me anymore. As we were flying towards the roof I noticed that there was a large statue that appeared to be in the process of being stood up _probably just some marine hero memorial_.

"UHH Steve I think I over shot it" Luffy yelled

"Well grab something so we don't crash."

Luffy threw his hand the one place he probably shouldn't right at the ropes being used to stand up the statue. We landed safely but in the process the statue snapped in two and pretty much everybody freaked out, even I was a little shocked "Umm Sorry" Luffy stated like that was gonna just make it go away.

A man with an axe for a hand a metal jaw began screaming for the marines to capture us and that he was going to kill us himself. I noticed that Helmeppo was on the roof as well telling the man with the axe hand that Luffy had punched him I took it to mean that the axe man must be the Morgan all the townspeople were afraid of. Luffy began getting ready to fight but I stopped him saying "Luffy not now we need to get Zoro's sword so we can release him it would be better to fight with larger numbers"

"Fine" Luffy said "I've been looking for you." Luffy said grabbing Helmeppo and running up and following me into the building. Marines were already following us through the building

"Where's the Katana" I yelled interrogating Helmeppo as we ran through the halls.

"I'll tell you just make you friend stop dragging me please!" Helmeppo cried.

"WHERE!" Luffy asked

"There in my room you just past it" Helmeppo said looking bloody and covered in tears

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Luffy asked.

"Put your hands above your head" a small group of marine told us.

I responded with a quick "No" than grabbed Helmeppo to use as a human shield to avoid being shot. I could of just used Luffy since bullets don't hurt him any way but I decided this way was more fun. The marines all reprimanded me for using a human shield but I just ignored them and backed into Helmeppo's room to look for the Zoro's sword.

"Hey there are three here which ones Zoro's" Luffy asked but the only one who could answer was out cold by this point.

"Doesn't matter grab them all so we can get going, one of them has to be right so who cares if we take extras" I instructed my friend.

"Steve look" Luffy yelled "Coby's in trouble." I looked out into the courtyard and saw that Morgan and his Marines had surrounded Coby and the tied up Zoro

"We better hurry then they look like they need help." "Quick grab on" he told me " **Gum-Gum Rocket!** " he yelled as we were catapulted out the window and into the yard below. I quickly ducked behind Luffy to avoid the impending gun fire heading my way.

* * *

I couldn't help but laugh at the faces of the marines when Luffy bounced their bullets back at them. "That won't work" he told them.

"What the hell are you?" Zoro asked.

I quickly brought the katana we had found upstairs to Zoro "Which one is yours?" I asked him.

"All three are" he stated "I use three sword style."

W _ow three swords that's pretty cool._

"If you resist the navy here you'll be labeled a criminal but if you don't let me free you you'll die on that cross, so what's it gonna be" I said offering Zoro only one true way out.

"You know you and your sister must really be the spawn of that devil. Forget it I'm in I rather be a pirate than die here." Luffy and I both gave a big smile

"YEAH our first crew member!" Luffy yelled, I could tell he was really excited to be making a new friend.

"No quickly get these ropes off." Zoro pleaded.

Luffy and I began to try and untangle the ropes be we were having a bit off a struggle. _It's always been so easy to untangle my whips why am I struggling in an important moment_. I looked up and saw that the marines had forgone their guns in favor of swords, which would be a problem since Luffy is bullet proof not sword proof.

"HURRY UP!" Zoro screamed.

"Boy these ropes sure are tight." Luffy said. I looked over again and realized we needed to hurry the marines we almost within striking distance.

"Ahh I got my side off." Luffy said and it was immediately that Zoro interrupted with "Quick give me a sword."

By this point I was reaching for the whips on my side in order to defend us form the incoming marines but as quickly and I moved Zoro had made it in front and was blocking each sword. I took a quick second to analyze his stance and saw that he had one katana in each had and the one with the white colored hilt was in his mouth _That can't be sanitary_.

"Nobody move or I'll kill you" Zoro said laying out his demands.

"I agreed to be a pirate with you to but understand something," Zoro said suddenly becoming incredibly serious "My goal is to be the world's greatest swordsman, either of you do anything to get in the way of that… I'll kill you as retribution."

"Sure" I said, I could tell he was serious I didn't want to get on his bad side. "Good the world's best swordsmen should be in the crew of the Pirate King." Luffy said

"Ehhem kings." I corrected

"Oh yeah right Pirate Kings." Luffy repeated.

Morgan began getting irate and telling the marines to finish us off before he did it himself.

I decided it was time for us to fight back "Zoro duck." I instructed. Getting my whips ready, he quickly lowered himself a few inches and I began to swing **"Whip Lash!"** I screamed and took out about a dozen soldiers with one sweep. Luffy cleaned up the other few remaining men with his stretched out legs.

"What are you?" Zoro asked Luffy "I'm rubber" he answered causally with a smirk. The marines began to panic saying they can't defeat three monsters like us.

Well that sent Morgan over the edge he started ordering men to kill themselves and they were following such an outlandish order.

"What the Hell are they doing" Zoro said looking stunned at the marines who were going to complete the order.

"Gotta admire the commitment they have I guess" I joked.

Luffy charged at Morgan and began to battle him. Luffy dodged attacks but wasn't actively striking the axe handed captain who was on a rampage cleaving everything in his path. Luffy finally went on the offensive and began to attack with a series of **Gum-Gum pistols** and **Stamps**. The marines we stunned and Morgan was in a violent rage. He took a Large overhead chop at Luffy who did one of the coolest evasions I had ever see and spun to the side midair to avoid the axe blade and kick the marine Officer in the face.

Luffy had Morgan on the ground and was about to deliver the finishing blow when Helmeppo reappeared and began using Coby as a hostage _I should have been paying attention he shouldn't have gotten this close_. Coby than told us not to worry about him that he would be ok. I could tell Luffy wasn't particularly worried about the boy and neither was I. I began to put a simple plan into action. Luffy was already cocking back for a **Gum-Gum Pistol** when I saw Morgan stand up from behind him I quickly got my whips out and Zoro got in his swords ready to strike Morgan.

I pulled back for a big swing and Zoro dashed forward, neither the father or the son saw the attacks coming.

" **Whip Crush!"** I said slamming my whips into Helmeppo's face in conjunction with Luffy's **Pistol** while at the same time Zoro sliced Morgan

"Good job." I said to my two partners

"No problem just following your lead Captain." Zoro said. With that we walked away from the base leaving a group of stunned marines in our wake.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. This is my first story so feedback is appreciated.**

 


	4. New Adventure Awaits

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Attacks are in bold**

**NO POV**

Steve and Luffy have just defeated Marine Captain Morgan and rescued the bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro. Having convinced Zoro to join their crew they begin to make preparations to leave the island.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

We started to walk away from a group of cheering marines when suddenly Zoro collapsed. I had a feeling that he was just tired from having just participated in a major fight despite not eating in over a week. Luffy and Coby were freaking out about the passed out man on the ground.

"Let's get him to someplace he can rest." I said.

* * *

"I'm full. That was great." Zoro said patting his stomach to illustrate the point.

"You barley lasted nine day how did you expect to make it a whole month without food?" I asked.

"I don't know if I could even make it a day." Luffy added on.

Coby was worried about not being able to afford the meal but Rika's mom said the meal was no charge since we had saved the town.

"So what exactly are your plans." Zoro asked.

"We're going to the Grande Line!"Luffy exclaimed.

"No were not you moron!" I yelled.

"Why if we're going after the One Piece we need to head there eventually." Zoro responded acting calm.

"We can't go to the Grande Line with just three people. Especially when none of us have any navigational skills." I answered.

"He's right you know." Coby said agreeing with me.

"Why would you care it's not like you're coming with us." Zoro said.

Coby than shocked us all saying "I know but it I can still worry you are my friends after all. I never had friends before. Growing up I was always picked on and no one ever stood up for me. "

I wasn't too surprised the boy had clearly become attached to Luffy and I.

"Don't worry Coby," Luffy said "we'll always be friends."

"Yeah Luffy is right Coby even if you don't see each other for a long time you can still be friends." I added. At that Coby smiled but I was quickly that Zoro took that look away.

"You have bigger things to worry about than us kid. You need to worry about yourself." Zoro started "Even though you were just a chore boy on a pirate ship you were still a pirate, if the marines find out about your past they'll never let you join."

I could see the devastation on Coby's face. _Poor kid I didn't even think about that._ Just then the door burst open and the marines from the base appeared in front of us. One marine who I assumed had become the new leader addressed us.

"Is it true that your pirates."

"Yes and we just got our first crew member." Luffy answered.

"I see" the man started "if that's the case although we are grateful to you for saving our town since you are pirates and we are marines we must ask you to leave."

The town's people weren't happy with the marines for forcing their saviors out of town. "Well let's go then." I instructed. Luffy, Zoro, and I got up to leave when I heard the marine start questioning if Coby was with us.

"I'm not with them." Coby answered.

_Smart just pretend you've never seen us before today_.

"Actually I know what this guy used to do," Luffy interrupted "he used to be with this fat pirate Alvida or something."

_What are you doing you idiot Shut Up!_

"This kid spent two years…" Luffy didn't get any further into his speech before Coby punched him right in the face.

_Where did this courage come from._

"You deserve a beating!" Luffy yelled and then punched Coby back.

_Oh now I see what you're doing._

Luffy then started to lay down a beating on his much smaller opponent. I decided Coby had had enough and went to get Luffy "That's enough, back off you made your point." I said very seriously.

"I get it he's not your friend so please just leave." the marine instructed.

* * *

We started to make our way toward the docks so we could get out of town. All along the way Zoro harassed some marines on patrol.

"That was a good show you put on there." Zoro remarked.

"I think Coby will become strong one day." Luffy said with a smile

"Let's get going before we get roped into something else." I said climbing into our boat.

We began getting the boat ready to sail when I noticed that Coby was at the street behind us calling out our names.

"Thank you!" Coby yelled "I'll never forget what you've done for me!"

"Never seen a marine salute a pirate before." Zoro laughed.

"We'll meet again someday Coby" Luffy said waving.

We pushed the boat off the dock and headed off toward our next adventure when I notice that all the marines from the base were saluting us with Coby. I watched as they faded out into the horizon.

* * *

It wasn't long after we left the island that Luffy began to complain about being hungry.

"You just ate suck it up." I told him.

"So where are we headed next?" Zoro asked.

"Don't know wherever." Luffy responded.

"So neither of you have any navigational skills you just wander" Zoro said looking confused.

"Yes, this is why we need to recruit a navigator a soon as possible." I told them getting serious "Without a navigator well be doomed and never make it where we need to go."

"We also need a cook and a musician." Luffy added.

"Let's stay focused on one thing at a time Luffy. A navigator has to come first if we ever want to get to the Grade Line."

"I don't care where we end up as long as we find the man I'm looking for" Zoro said.

* * *

"UGGH I'm hungry" both Luffy and Zoro complained.

_Again am I putting together a crew of competitive eater or pirates?_

I looked up and saw a bird and got an idea "Look you two a bird. Luffy you think you can catch it."

"I'll get it just watch" he shouted before catapulting off the mast and into the sky.

But for some reason Luffy was taking an awful long time getting down.

"HELP! I'M STUCK!" he screamed.

"YOU IDIOT!" I yelled at him as the bird flew away with Luffy in its beak.

"Row faster Zoro we have to catch up to that bird. If it drops him in the water he'll die for sure."

Zoro and I began rowing as fast as we could to try and get to Luffy but the bird was just too fast. While attempting to reach Luffy we came across three men treading water in the ocean and asking us for help.

"We don't have time to stop you'll have to try and get on your own" Zoro told them. The three men barley managed to cling to the boat due to the speed we were paddling at.

The three new arrivals in the boat were very rude. They attempted to hold us up and steal our boat saying we were in the territory of a pirate by the name of Captain Buggy.

_Why does that name sound so familiar? It sounds like a character from a story Dad used to tell._

After Zoro and I dealt with our new friends and I used my whip to "convince" them to row for us as we began heading for the nearest island.

"Speed it up you three. Because of you we lost track of our friend. Now row faster unless you want me to whip you again." I threated.

"Yes Sir." they all said together and began rowing with renewed vigor.

Zoro asked the men why they were drifting like that when we found them and they said that they were tricked by a girl and she stole their ship and the treasure they had just obtained.

_Sounds like someone we need to keep an eye out for._

They insisted that the girl was capable of predicting the weather to which Zoro started saying that maybe she should be our navigator.

"Don't know we may never even meet this girl" I responded. _I won't deny it though having someone who can predict the weather would be a useful addition._

The three new pirates kept going off about this girl and how they were going to turn here over to this Captain Buggy.

"Who is this Buggy?" I asked.

"He's a great pirate who ate one of the devil fruits. Haven't you ever heard of Buggy the clown?" the one wearing a hat asked.

_Why can't I shake the fact that I know that name from somewhere?_

* * *

It wasn't much longer before we arrived at the nearest island where this mysterious Buggy was.

"Let's go Zoro we have to find Luffy before he gets himself into trouble." I said starting to layout our goal.

"You worry about him a lot don't you?" Zoro asked me

"Well when you've spent as much time with him as I have you know what he's capable of. I just don't want him to do something that ends up biting us in the ass down the line." I answered.

And with that Zoro and I entered the town in to begin our search for Luffy.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading any feedback is appreciated.**

 


	5. Buggy Pirates

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**NO POV**

Steve and Zoro have just arrived on a new island in search of Luffy, who was taken away by a bird he was attempting to catch. While the two begin their search Steve continues to ponder the name of a local pirate Captain Buggy

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"I think we should split up" Zoro said "we could cover more ground that way."

"Absolutely not" I answered "there are too many pirates infesting this place we'd be easy targets if we split up."Zoro gave me a disapproving look "Listen it's not that I don't think you're capable of defending yourself. It's just that this Captain Buggy sound really familiar. I don't want to get caught out alone. Besides we know this guy has devil fruit powers what if he has abilities that make him impossible to fight" Zoro hummed and gave an understanding nod and we kept walking.

"So exactly how did you meet my sister and what kind of relationship do you two have?" I asked Zoro giving him a questioning look.

Zoro visibly stiffed at the mention of my sister and struggled to answer "We both went after the same bounty one time and worked together for a few weeks. Then she disappeared and I haven't seen her since. It was the weirdest thing I turned around and she was just gone. I was glad to hear she wasn't dead though."

I raised my eyebrow and asked "So it was just a working relationship?" once again Zoro got a look of discomfort on his face and replied "Y-yes."

"Good big sis shouldn't hang around with men like you."

"What the Hell! You saying I'm some kind of creep?"

"No nothing of the sort. But let's get back to the task at hand we need to find Luffy." I said.

"Any ideas where we should look" Zoro asked. Suddenly there was a huge explosion on the other side of town. I pointed to a large tent on the roof of a nearby bar were the explosion originated from and said "How about there."

* * *

It didn't take us long to make our way to the roof but what we saw wasn't a very reassuring site. Luffy was tied up and locked inside a large iron cage that had a cannon pointed at it.

_THAT IDIOT!_

There was an orange haired girl standing next to the fuse with a matchbook in her hand but it didn't look like she had any intention of lighting the cannon. Guess the other pirates got sick of waiting because a man walked up to the girl and took the matches and light one. Don't know why but this pissed her off big time and she pulled out a large stick-like weapon and struck the man.

The girl made a valiant effort but somehow the fuse got lit anyway. "We need to hurry." Zoro said

"No Duh," I responded "He's gonna get himself killed."

We made a break for Luffy's cage "You deal with the Pirates I'll try and free Luffy." I said barking out orders.

"We're not gonna make it the fuse is too low." Zoro pointed out.

Just then the girl turned around and grabbed the fuse in order to snuff out the flame. She cried out in agony but held steady until it went out

_Just who is the chick, and why is she helping Luffy?_

There was still the problem of the pirates charging at the girl. Zoro quickly moved into position and blocked their attack and proceeded to taunt them for ganging up on one lone girl.

I ran up to Luffy's cage and began fiddling with the lock in an attempt to free Luffy.

"Get me outta this thing." Luffy begged.

"What does it look like I'm doing idiot. You know you got caught by a bird and now by pirates. You need to get it together Luffy." I said scolding my friend.

"I'm just glad you and Zoro found me." Luffy thanked.

Suddenly the opposing pirates were speaking in hushed whispers things like "Zoro?" and "Does he mean the Pirate Hunter?" I took it that they were quite surprised by mine and Luffy's crew-member.

"Dammit why won't this cage open." I mumbled to myself.

I looked up and saw the orange haired girl and said "Hey you, got any ideas about freeing my friend?" she looked at me but didn't answer.

I looked behind me and saw that Zoro was having an exchange with the enemy.

"Who's that?" I asked Luffy's new friend.

This time she responded "Buggy."

_So this is the Buggy I've been hearing so much about._

Luffy gasped and pointed out that Zoro was fighting Buggy. Zoro cut the man into pieces. Luffy and the girl were stunned, but the man's own crew looked calm.

_Why are they so calm when their captain just got cut down right in front of them? That was to easy… wait, He has devil fruit powers!_

Zoro began walking towards Luffy and I when I tried to warn him "LOOK OUT!"

But I was too late and Zoro got stabbed in the side. I looked closer and saw that Buggy's hand was floating in midair holding the knife that was in Zoro.

Every member of these "Buggy Pirates" was laughing hysterically as Zoro fell to the ground with a thud. Zoro stood a pulled the knife from his side and got ready to fight again.

"What the Hell was that!?" Zoro asked.

"I ate the Chop-Chop fruit. I can't be sliced because I'm a section man!" Buggy yelled as he reassembled his body.

His crew began to cheer for him to finish Zoro off. I saw the look on Zoro's face.

_He's ashamed that he got careless._

I turned back to continue trying to free Luffy so we would have a fighting chance against this guy.

That was when I felt like there was a pair of eyes boring through the back of my head.

"You with the red hair," said a voice I recognized as Buggy's "Turn around."

I looked over my shoulder and saw the questioning look on Buggy's face. He looked to be mumbling something when he suddenly spoke "Nah. Couldn't be."

But before he was able to say what was on his mind Luffy interrupted and began screaming about how stabbing Zoro in the back was dirty. When Luffy called him big nose it really ticked Buggy off. I could tell by the look on his crews' faces that his nose was a touchy subject.

Zoro and the girl began screaming that a knife was headed right for me. So I quickly rolled to the side to dodge it but then I realized I had been right in front of the cage Luffy was being held in.

"Luffy!" I yelled when I saw the knife enter the cage.

I cringed assuming that Luffy had been mutilated, but somehow he managed to catch the blade in his teeth. Then he looked up at Buggy shocked me and said "I'm taking you down."

I only groaned at Luffy's threat.

_See this is why I wanted to find him quickly so he would get us into a situation like this._

Of course Buggy and his crew didn't take Luffy very seriously at all they just laughed his statement off. "Steve, Zoro run away." Luffy instructed.

"Your friends came to save you why are you telling them to leave?" the girl asked. "Alright." we both answered.

_I see what you doing._

Zoro and I made a break for it. Buggy launched his hands at us. Zoro blocked them with his swords giving me an opening to get to the cannon.

God that thing was heavy but I managed to flip it despite the struggle. Upon realizing what we were doing Buggy's crew freaked out.

_Guess they figured out this things still loaded._

I heard Zoro yell at the girl to light the cannon and she complied. The entire crew was blown away by the cannon as we prepared to make our escape.

"Now's our chance, let's go" I demanded.

"Yeah," Zoro agreed "exactly who are you?" he said addressing the girl who had helped us.

"I'm a thief." she said to which Luffy added "This girl is our navigator."

"You actually managed to recruit a navigator. Good job Luffy." I said.

_I just hope she knows what she's doing. And the kind of people she's gotten herself tied up with._

"I told you I won't be your navigator. If you have time to say useless things like that you have time to find your way out of that cage." She said rather angrily.

"No it's fine stay in the cage." Zoro said.

At that Zoro walked up to the cage and picked it up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" I yelled.

"Stop Zoro your gonna bleed out if you do that." Luffy added.

"Both of you shut up I'm doing this my way."

_Is he trying to make up for the fact that he lost that fight to Buggy?_

I opened my mouth to scold him and offer him a hand but he interrupted the second he saw my mouth open "DON'T butt in or say anything I can do this myself" he said. After that I kept my mouth shut.

* * *

We moved as quickly as you can when you have an injured man trying to carry an iron and cement cage. We rested on a roof a ways from the bar that we had come from.

"What the hell were you doing? Are you trying to die!?" I yelled at Zoro.

I was beyond angry. Who was he to order me around? It's my job to order him.

"We're in for a fight now. We need to finish what Luffy started." Zoro said ignoring my complaints. I decided to let our dispute go for now since we had more important tasks to focus on.

"Yep. You really got us in a mess this time Luffy." I said.

* * *

**AN**

**I opted to go with the English names for the Devil Fruits only because I find it fits an English story better. I've seen the show in both Japanese and English so I'm familiar with both names so hopefully my choice doesn't upset anyone**

**Thank You for reading. As always I'm grateful for any feedback.**

 


	6. Cats and Dogs

_Italics Indicate Thinking_

**Bold is For Attacks**

* * *

**NO POV**

Steve and Zoro have just rescued Luffy from The Buggy Pirates. Luffy having vowed to defeat Buggy has placed his allies in a dangerous position.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

We had been walking for a while when we finally got far enough to feel safe.

"This is it I can't go any farther" Zoro groaned as gave up dragging Luffy's prison.

I decided to take a break as well and took a seat atop the cage holding Luffy.

"Please don't sit on my head." Luffy begged

"To bad this is what you get for getting stuck in this thing in the first place."

"Oh look a doggie."

I looked down and saw there was a small cream colored dog sitting in front of Luffy's cage.

"Will you stay focused Luffy, we need to find a way to get you out of this cage. You can play with the dog later."

But Luffy disregarded me and kept poking at the dog which only made the thing angry, so angry that it bit him.

"Ahh it bit me!" screamed Luffy.

"What did you expect you were poking it in the face? Will you get serious for a minute." I said scolding my friend.

I looked around to see the state of my team. Zoro was barely conscious, Luffy was tired from his scrap with the dog and I was mentally drained from trying to find a way to free Luffy and figure out why Buggy was so curious about me. I had given up I decided to rest and think a way out of this mess later.

"What are you guys doing? If you sit in the middle of the road like that Buggy will find you for sure." I looked up and saw the orange haired girl from earlier.

"Oh it's our navigator" Luffy said noticing her presence.

She then got very defensive and said that she wasn't here to join us just repay a debt. She threw a key on the ground.

"What's that?" I asked "the key to your friend's cell. Consider us even." We all thanked the women for her generosity. I went to pick up the key so that I could free Luffy when disaster struck.

"YOU DAMN DOG!" "NO THE KEY!"

Sure enough the dog ate the key to Luffy's cage. Needless to say Luffy was not happy about being trapped in the cage any longer and took his frustrations out on the dog.

"Luffy don't hit the dog that's not nice."

"But he ate the key now I'm stuck in here." Luffy kept trying to choke the dog out in an attempt to get the key back when someone began yelling at him for abusing the poor animal.

"Hey you don't hurt ChouChou." said a man dressed in some form of crude wooden armor.

"Who are you mister?" Zoro asked the man. "I'm the Chief of this village, the Mayor, Boodle."

"On the topic of introductions I'm afraid I still don't know your name Miss" I said addressing the orange haired girl.

"I'm Nami." she replied.

"I hate to continue to bother you Mr. Mayor sir, but do you have a place I can put my friend so that me can rest." I pointed to the half-conscious Zoro who needed to have his wounds looked at.

"Oh dear he's in bad shape," The Mayor observed "bring him here he can stay at my house."

* * *

After carrying Zoro into The Mayor's house and getting him settled in bed I went back outside to converse with Boodle, Nami, and Luffy. I really needed some relief. I was glad that Zoro was asleep I was sick of fighting with the guy. First he carries the cage despite his injuries and then refuses to have them looked at properly and insist he'll just ""sleep it off."

"Why are you here anyway?" Luffy asked The Mayor.

"I came to feed Chou-Chou" he said walking up to the dog.

"Why do you come all the way out here to feed a dog why not just take him home with you?" I asked

"It's because he won't stop guarding the store."

"I'm afraid I don't understand" I said perplexed.

"Well you see this store is owed by a friend of mine as is Chou-Chou. He's guarding the store because it holds many precious memories. Just look at the scares and wounds on his body they show that he's been fighting the pirates to protect the store." The Mayor said giving a long winded answer.

"Why doesn't the owner just come protect the store himself why make his poor dog do it for him. If he's just at the shelter than he can come do it himself." Nami spoke.

_She's right who makes their dog defend something without helping themselves._

"No I'm afraid that the owner has already moved on to the world beyond this one." Boodle explained with a look of sorrow covering his face.

"So is the dog just trying to fulfill the last task he was given, to protect the store?" I asked.

"That's what a lot of the villagers say, but I see it a different way I think he knows his master won't be coming back but he guards the store because it's his treasure."

Suddenly an earsplitting roar shook the very air.

"What was that?!" Nami screamed.

"It's the Beast Tamer Mohji! We gotta get outta here." Boodle said running away with Nami.

I wasn't gonna leave Luffy behind so I tried pushing the cage so we could both get out of there.

"Just leave me, I'm slowing you down."

"NO! I won't leave my friend behind to save myself. No true friend would abandon someone they care about in a time of need." I yelled.

"It's my own fault I'm the one who got myself stuck just go so I don't hold you back. I don't want you to get hurt because you were trying to help me." Luffy fought back.

"I'm not leaving and that's final." He didn't say another word.

"Well look what I found" said a man riding a large lion "sucks to be you to get caught anyway even after all that running."

"What's with that weird hat?" Luffy insulted.

"This is my natural hair!" the man screamed back at him. The man stared rambling about being the great animal tamer Mohji and attempted to demonstrate his skills on Chou-Chou. "Now shake." BITE! "OWWWW!"

"Tell me where Zoro is" he commanded acting as if he hadn't just been mauled by Chou-Chou.

"I don't wanna." Luffy spoke acting like a child.

"KILL HIM RICHIE!" Mohji screamed.

In a stroke of pure luck the attack missed Luffy and shattered his iron prison, but Luffy still got sent flying across the town. Mohji then turned his attention towards me

"Come on Richie before you eat finish the job and take this guy down"

"You got Lucky fur-guy. If Luffy wasn't in that cage he would've kicked your ass."

"GAHH! What did you just say?! Richie tear him to pieces!"

I got ready for a fight as the lion charged right at me.

"I'll show you how to tame a beast." I taunted ," **Whip Crack!"** I struck the lion directly in the side but the creature barely flinched.

"What the hell! How did it barely feel that? I've swung hard enough to shatter stone!"

_Thinking back why didn't I just crush the cage so I could free Luffy. Wow I'm dumb._

"You'll find that Richie is a very brave lion who takes commands for no one but me. Now Richie crush him!"

_I'm in a bad spot here I can't get the oversized housecat to back down._

"UGGHH' I groaned as a claw collided with my side and I slide across the ground. In the distance I heard barking. I looked up and saw that Chou-Chou was attempting to defend his store but wasn't fairing any better than I had. I wanted to get up and try and help the poor thing but I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried. That poor dog was being ripped to shreds and there was nothing I could do to help it.

_So this is what being helpless feels like. I won't forget this feeling._

* * *

Mohji and Richie walked away from what was left of the store with their prize in hand as I sat there thinking. By the time I was even able to sit up they were long gone.

"What happened to you?" I heard I voice I recognized as Luffy's ask me. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"You sound like Zoro now, just doing your own thing not listening to anybody."

"Since when are you the one who lectures me," I joked still not even having turned to face my friend "Just take care of what I couldn't."

"I was going to do that anyway. I'll be back soon." he said walking away.

* * *

It wasn't long before Nami and The Mayor showed up and saw the burning pile of ashes that had been the pet store.

I turned to face The Mayor "I'm sorry this place was destroyed because of me."

"Just like pirates to destroy everything others hold dear" Nami said insulting a whole way of life.

"Shut up" I said calmly "you don't understand anything."

"Oh and look here's his partner in crime" She said alerting me to Luffy's return "come to help your friend destroy more of this town."

Luffy said nothing and walked past Nami and up to Chou-Chou. He placed a slightly charred and misshapen box in front of the dog

"I'm sorry this was all I could save that lion ate the rest."

"It's fine" I told him "It never should've been take to begin with this was my mistake and Buggy and his crew will pay for it. You fought well dog; you lasted longer than I did, so please let my fight the next battle for you."

At that our canine friend picked up his food and walked away sending one last bark my way "Thanks" I answered "I'll need all the support I can get if I'm gonna beat Buggy and reclaim your town."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading and feedback is appreciated.**

**Also I wanted to mention when it comes to names I'm just going to be using what the One Piece Wiki has listed. So if you think a name is spelt wrong sorry.**

 


	7. The Battle Begins

_Italics indicates thinking_

**Bold for Attacks**

* * *

**NO POV**

After defeating the Beast Tamer Mohji Luffy has returned to regroup with Steve. The two begin to get ready for their fight against Buggy and his crew.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Nami said.

"It's fine I understand. You haven't even said it but I can tell by the look on your face that pirates have taken a lot from you, so it's ok." I accepted the apology and began getting ready for the upcoming fight.

"I can't take it anymore." The Mayor shouted "You guys and Chou-Chou are fighting why is it that I, The Mayor of this place, can only stand by and watch as everything we worked so hard for is destroyed by pirates."

"Just come down sir." Nami instructed.

"To a real man there are just some fights you can't avoid, right kid?"

"You bet old man." Luffy said excitedly.

The Mayor began telling us the story of how this village was founded and built from the ground up.

"I'm the chief of this village. I'm going to stand and fight!" The Mayor yelled proudly picking up a spear.

Just then another explosion rocked the village and a cannonball flew past us and annihilated all the homes in its path.

"GAHH! Even my house!" Boodle screamed as he looked towards what had been his home but was now just a pile of firewood.

_Oh Crap! Zoro!_

"Zoro was still inside!" I said voicing my worry.

Relief struck all of us when we saw some of the rubble move.

"Zoro are you still alive." Luffy asked hoping to see our friend emerge unscathed.

"Yeah. Hell of a way to get woken up." Zoro said emerging from the ruins of the former home.

The Mayor suddenly spoke up and began giving himself some sort of pep talk. He attempted to run and fight but Nami stopped him saying that it was too dangerous.

"I know it's reckless!" He yelled as he ran off to go confront Buggy.

"The chief was crying." Noted Nami.

"Really I didn't see a thing." Luffy smirked. I could tell by that look that he didn't care what the mayor was feeling our path was set.

"This is starting to get fun." Zoro remarked.

"I agree." Laughing the three of us got ready for our upcoming clash.

"How are you three so calm?" our orange haired friend asked.

"Relax," Luffy told her "I like that mayor so we won't let him die."

_Time to find out if we can truly rely on Nami._

"Our destination is the Grand Line. So we'll need to steal that map you had from Buggy. Since you need the map to will you be joining us?" I stuck my hand out awaiting her answer.

"I won't become a pirate. Let's just call it partners." She slapped my hand away and we began heading towards Buggy base.

_I didn't like that answer. But for now it'll do._

* * *

Along the way to the fight Nami tried to convince Zoro to stay out of it and rest his injury, but he was having none of that.

"I'll be fine. My body will heal on its own but my pride will need to be recovered since all I did in the last fight was get hurt."

"Exactly Zoro and I got our asses kicked in our last encounters with Buggy's crew we need to reclaim our honor." I added as we approached the bar Buggy was at.

As we got closer I could see that The Mayor was being held in a chokehold by one of Buggy's disembodied hands.

"I'll take care of this." I said running ahead of my friends.

Buggy was on some monologue about treasure and destroying the town, but I didn't care I grabbed the hand and freed Boodle.

Guess that's when Buggy saw that I had arrived on the scene.

"The Red Head." Buggy noted giving me the stink eye.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I made a promise to reclaim this town and that's what I'm gonna do."

"So you've come without any fear." Buggy started returning his hand to his body "YOU'RE ALL DEAD!"

"Listen I'm just here for the map not to fight them" Nami told us leaving all the work up to us.

* * *

Apparently our arrival wasn't just unappreciated by the pirates but also The Mayor. He was upset that we weren't letting him do the fighting and told us to stay out of his fight and not to interfere. Luffy wasn't too keen on The Mayor's ramblings and proceeded to smash his head into a wall to shut him up.

_No need to be so violent we could have talked it out._

"Why did you do that?" Nami then proceeded to chew Luffy out for his treatment of the mayor.

I interrupted her tirade "Because he would have just gotten in our way."

"He might have charged in recklessly if he was left alone." Zoro added on "He'll be safer unconscious."

It was time for us to begin our long awaited fight.

"Hey big nose!" Luffy yelled.

With that they didn't waste any time trying to eliminate us. They fired the cannon again and Nami ran for cover. Zoro tried to get Luffy to dodge but he wasn't budging.

"You think I'll move just because of some cannonball." taunted Luffy.

Luffy used his **Gum-Gum Balloon** technique to bounce the explosive back at the men who fired it.

The explosion destroyed the bar and most of the people on it if I had to guess.

"Good you lowered their numbers." I praised.

"How did you do that?!" Nami questioned.

"We're not done yet" I pointed out the injured bodies being used as shields by Buggy and another man.

"How cruel using their own crew as shield." Nami said.

Buggy began conversing with the other man who had withstood the blast by using what I now recognized as Richie. I saw that Mohji was emerging from the rubble, and was very pissed that this other man had used his pet as a shield. The two began bickering until Mohji tried to Buggy about the fact that Luffy was rubber, which shocked Nami. Mohji was throw at us by Buggy for not informing him of that important fact.

"MOVE!" Mohji screamed at me.

"No how about you move." I answered whipping him in the face and gaining satisfaction for my earlier loss. "Can't believe I lost to you once."

I saw that Zoro was blocking Luffy from and attack by a man on a unicycle. Luffy offered to fight on Zoro's behalf since he was injured but Zoro stood his ground. The man who had introduced himself as Cabaji went straight at Zoro, breathing fire into his face and kicking his wound. Zoro crashed to the ground in pain while Cabaji continued his assault.

_This guy's fighting style is all trick-attacks kicking dirt, breathing fire, and spinning tops._

I was beginning to get worried that Zoro might actually die when he stood up and did the unthinkable.

"Did you find attacking my wound that much fun?" Zoro took his sword and cut his own wound "That enough of a handicap for you? I will become the world's greatest swordsman; let me show you the difference in our skills."

"You can't possible win with that injury." Cabaji taunted "You can use that as the excuse when I beat you."

Nami informed Luffy and I that she was going to sneak into a warehouse to steal from Buggy since we were going to retrieve the map form Buggy himself.

"And if you manage to get the map we may work together again in the future."

She wished us luck and ran off down an alley in search of treasure. I turned my attention back to Zoro's fight but saw no sign of Cabaji. That was till I looked to the sky and saw him flying through the air throwing small tops at Zoro. He readied himself and preformed a direct downward stab that I had no worries about Zoro blocking except Buggy was sending a hand right for him, to hold him still to prevent him from dodging.

Luffy stepped up and stomped on the hand "Don't interfere with their fight."

Zoro leapt out of the way of Cabaji attack and moved his swords into position to attack and dashed at Cabaji " **Oni Giri!** " and with that Cabaji fell to the ground defeated saying that he was ashamed to have lost to a thief.

"I'm not a thief, I'm a pirate." corrected Zoro as he collapsed.

Zoro fell asleep and left the rest of the fight up to Luffy and I.

"You mean your pirates?" Buggy asked

"Yep so hand over the map of the Grand Line" I said pulling my whips out and preparing to strike.

"Why would no-names like you even wanna go to the Grand Line it's not like they offer sightseeing tours." Buggy joked

"We're gonna be kings of the pirates." Luffy and I stood our ground with serious looks on our faces.

"You two, Kings of the Pirates? Like hell next they'll say I'm GOD!" Buggy yelled.

"Enough let's get started, I'm ending this." I said

"Seeing your disgusting red hair reminds me of that other red headed guy." Buggy had a look of displeasure on his face.

_There's that look again. Like he's seen me before._

"Red Haired? Do you know Steve's dad?" Luffy asked.

"I thought I told you to keep that information on the down low."

"So you really are related to him. Yeah I know him what's it to you."

"Where are they? My parents." I wanted to know so bad. I haven't seen mom and dad since I was little. I just wanted to know if they were ok.

"Maybe I do maybe I don't." Buggy said holding the information over my head.

"I don't get it" Luffy butted into the conversation.

"I mean that I'm not nice enough to tell your friend what he wants to know. And I'll kill him before he can hear the answer."

"Luffy!" I yelled "You stay out of this. I'm fighting this alone."

"But I'm the one who challenged him first."

"You took down the fur ball earlier; you already had your fun. Besides this guy and I have something to discuss."

"Fine."

"Here we go. I'll crush you and make you tell me what I want to know."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading feedback is appreciated.**

 


	8. Family History

_Italics Indicate Thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks**

* * *

**NO POV**

Steve has just discovered that Buggy knows his father, Shanks. With this information Steve challenges Buggy to a fight for the fate of the town.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

I stared Buggy down as we got ready for our clash. I was worried, how was I going to strike a man who could separate his body. I would be in for a challenge but hopefully I could handle what got thrown at me. Speaking of thrown Buggy launched his legs at me in an attempt to cut me in two. I jumped over them and dodged his attack only to be met with more Knives flying my way.

I felt it was my turn to strike. I shot my whip in Buggy's direction hoping to end the fight quickly. " **Whip Crack!"** Unfortunately Buggy dodged my attack.

"There's one big flaw with you fighting style." Buggy said eyeing the whip that had flown past his head "You're not the only one who can grab them." Buggy then grabbed one of the whips and tugged pulling me towards him.

"You to know I have two whips right?" I picked up speed and ran towards Buggy and took a horizontal swing But Buggy dodge using a technique he called **Quick Escape** and detaching his head.

I slid to a stop behind Buggy as he put his head back on "Damn you're powers are a pain. Just stay together so I can crush you."

" **Chop-Chop Cannon!"** Buggy launched his fist full on knives at me. I grabbed it to stop it from cutting my face off why the hand broke off from the part I as holding and cut my face.

_I'm bleeding. Damn, hope I don't end up with a scar like Luffy._

"I don't get it. What could you possibly have against my dad that makes you want me dead so much? Did he try and kill you or something?" I couldn't understand it. I've meant people who disliked dad before but this was the first who was truly irate over just the mention of his name.

"I hate him with every fiber of my being. I will get my revenge one day. Revenge on Shanks the man who ruined my life! And then after I end him, I'll end yours as well. I'll wipe out his whole family.

_That's it I'm done screwing around._

"SHUT UP! Don't you dare talk about my family like that? You know nothing about them." I was angry. Angrier then I had ever been before.

* * *

**Luffy's POV**

I'd never seen Steve this upset. I knew he took matters of family seriously but something was different this time he looked like he was going to snap. He's never gotten anywhere near this upset with me. I had thought about stepping in even though Steve told me to stay back but now that he looked the way he did I was afraid to get involved.

Buggy spoke "I guess I should tell you that Shanks and I go way back. We used to serve on the same ship together we were comrades."

Steve charged at Buggy with a demonic look in his eyes "You say you were friends then why want him dead." Steve took a swing but once again Buggy dodged his attack. Or that was what it looked, like except Steve attack both low while swinging high and punched Buggy in the stomach.

Steve walked up to Buggy "Don't you ever threaten my family again or I'll kill you, slowly." He wasn't joking around he looked down right murderous.

"I can speak about him however I want **Chop-Ch…"**

"Don't move a muscle." Steve instructed. He was standing over Buggy with his whip in opposition to hit his face if he so much as breathed wrong. "Now speak worm, why do you hate my father."

"I can never forgive that man, he took everything from me."

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Buggy told me some lame sob story about how Dad was the reason he had devil fruit powers and that now he can't swim in order to find a treasure he was searching for.

"So Shanks saved your life?" Luffy chimed in. Seems like this guy owed dad one. Maybe that's why he was upset he doesn't like to owe people.

"No, it was not only the ability to get the treasure he stole but something much more important."

_What the hell is it now? How much did the old man take from this guy?_

"He is not only robbed me of my ability to swim he also stole the heart of my true love."

_He can't possibly be serious. Is he talking about mom?_

"Yes it's true he took my sweet Lilly from me." Now I was confused, is he implying that mom had a thing for him? Mom like this freak. I don't think so.

"I find it hard to believe you ever dated my mother."

"Well we never dated per say but I always harbored affections for her, and he knew how I felt and took her from me." Highly doubt that dad was even aware that this nut cared about mom.

"Listen I don't care about your weird love triangle with my parents. Even then I highly doubt that…" I looked over to check if Zoro was asleep thankfully he was. "…Uncle Mihawk would ever let you near my mother." I had to make sure Zoro didn't here. I wasn't sure how he would react if he found out his captain was related to the man he was aspiring to defeat.

"Well it is true Lilly was very fond of me. The power of Love can't be stopped even by the world's greatest swordsman. She used to wink at me and ask me to do her favors all the time. Like swim to get her things because she couldn't do it herself"

_Sounds like mom was using this guy to do stuff for her to compensate for her devil fruit powers._

"That's why when I lost my ability to swim she turned to that Red Haired bastard; I vowed to impress her by gathering all the treasure on land. That's why I won't tolerate anyone stealing from me." Buggy launched his upper body in the direction of the warehouse Nami had gone to earlier. Nami, who had recently emerged with bags of treasure, was directly in the line of fire with no way to defend herself. That was when I saw his lower body and decided to test an idea.

I ran up and pulled out a whip a swung at the torso. I collided with Buggy's rear-end and the front of his body felt the pain and crash landed. "You're fighting me stay focused. Luffy take Nami and the treasure out of here you'll just keep getting in the way."

Buggy began telling Nami off for calling it her treasure and she responded by telling him she wasn't going to be lectured by a pirate. Buggy then burst into dozens of pieces flying in all directions.

_There has to be a limit. All devil Fruits have weaknesses I just need to find his._

That's when I noticed that his feet weren't flying. I grabbed one and threw it "Here Luffy play with this." Luffy took off the shoe and tickled and pinched Buggy's foot to distract him from chasing Nami, Who decided that since she had a moment of rest to swing the treasure at Buggy.

"The treasure has returned" Buggy said holding on to the bag Nami had been carrying "Now girl let go." Buggy sent two knives at Nami but I stepped in to prevent serious injury,

"Don't lose focus on your opponent. **Whip Crush!** " I slammed my whips into Buggy face and saved Nami. Buggy dropped to the ground with a whimper.

"Thank you for saving me" Nami dusted herself off and stood "the treasure got scatted all over. Oh! Where's the map" I went over and picked up the map.

"Wait Red!" Buggy yelled as his head floated up "I'll kill you now once and for all"

"Your still alive?" I realized that Buggy was calling his body parts back to him but only his hands and feet returned making him look like a deformed midget.

"Are you looking for these?" Nami asked showing she had all of Buggy's remaining parts tied up

"Nice Job. I'll finish it now." I sent both my whips back and ran forward "Get lost shrimp, **Whip Gale-force!"** My whips collided with Buggy's tiny body and sent him flying off into the sky. "Victory is mine."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.**

 


	9. Usopp

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks**

* * *

**NO POV**

Fresh off their defeat of the Buggy Pirates Luffy, Steve and their friends begin to depart the island.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Nami was cheering over my victory. She was pleased with her treasure haul, she said it was over Ten million Beli. She divided it into two bags and had Luffy carry one for her. Luffy went over to check on Zoro and make sure he was still alive

"Hey you" A group of villagers asked us walking into the village. They wanted to know if we the pirates had destroyed the village. Then they saw their chief and became concerned.

"Sorry I did that." Luffy admitted to knocking the old man out cold like it was nothing.

"Why did you tell them that?" Nami and I asked simultaneously. The townspeople then wanted to know why we did it and if we were pirates. "We're pirates"

_You Idiot!_ The citizens charged at us assuming we had been the one to destroy the town, which was half true we did fight there.

"Let's run" I grabbed Zoro and Nami and Luffy grabbed the treasure as we made our way to the shore.

"Why did you make things so complicated?" Nami asked

"You should have kept your mouth shut you idiot." I continued to scold my friend until he got oddly philosophical.

"This is a great village. Look how upset they are over the mayor getting hurt."

We cut down an alley in an attempt to lose the mob. They were only stopped when our friend Chou-Chou stepped in to cover our escape. The villagers were upset that the dog was blocking them from chasing us. But we didn't have time to chat with our little friend we had to get to the port before we got killed by the crowd.

_Thanks Dog._

* * *

We arrived at the shore where Zoro and I had stowed our boat and Nami had left hers. Luffy complimented Nami on her boat when some familiar faces emerged from the cabin.

"We've been waiting. Seems the thief has her whole crew with her." The men walked up to threateningly Nami before I stepped up.

"I suggest you worthless pieces of garbage back off unless you want to get beat again." I shot the men a demonic glare and as soon as they recognized my face they were off running.

"Wow that was incredible, but lose that weird fetish thing where you call people dirt." Nami Said thanking me.

"What are you talking about? Are you referring to how I called them garbage, I don't have a weird domination thing if that's what you think."

"Yeah the guy who fights with whips and calls people garbage and worm, totally not into weird fetish stuff." Nami shrugged her shoulders

"You do usually have a smile when you fight." Luffy added.

"IM NOT SOME PERVERT!" now I was red with embarrassment.

_Do I really look like some perverted dominatrix?_

We got off that subject as quickly as possible and got the boats ready to sail. Nami took her own and the guys and I rode in the other. We had just started to drift away from the island when we noticed The Mayor was at the dock.

"Stop Right There!" yelled the Mayor. I wasn't sure what he would be upset about besides the fact that Luffy had smashed his head into a wall. "THANK YOU! I OWE YOU!"

As we drifted out to sea Nami came to an unfortunate realization, that Luffy had left his bag of treasure behind. She tried to drown him but I put a stop to that. And like that we laughed it off and sailed on to our next location with our new navigator in tow.

* * *

We had been sailing for a few days when we came to the conclusion that we needed supplies. Luffy wanted to head straight for the Grande Line but Nami and I put a quick stop to that.

"We can't go to the Grand line in a ship like this" Nami said putting her thinking face on.

"We also need more members and equipment. Four people isn't really a stable crew." I added to our list of problems. Nami suggested we head to a small island north of us so we could prepare and stock up for the upcoming journeys.

We actual arrived at our destination successfully thanks to Nami. We got out and stretched our legs when Zoro pointed out that we were being watched by four people. Three of them ran off leaving the tallest one behind.

"I'm the great pirate leader Usopp." A long nosed man introduced himself "I suggest you turn around. I'll have you know I have eighty million men under my control."

"You're lying." Both Nami and I called the man out on his bluff. We all laughed at this man and his ridiculous statements. Usopp led us to a bar in town. We talked and told him that we were looking for a crew and a big ship.

"Well there's only one place you can find that stuff in this village. There's a mansion just outside of the village the ship belongs to the mansion's owner." Usopp explained he went on to say that the owner was a sickly young girl whose parents had died and left the mansion to her.

Long nose then said he would join our crew if we let him be captain to which the rest of us just ignored him.

"I have something to take care of I'll see you guys later." Usopp got up and walked out of the bar. We sat in the bar for a while just talking and eating when three kids came in. they started to demand we tell them where Usopp was. Luffy finally finished eating and complimented the meat causing the kids to lose it.

_They think we ate him?_

Zoro decided to freak the kids out "Your captain, we ate him." Well the kids freaked out and thought we really ate him. Nami yelled at us for being childish. They asked what time it was and told us that Usopp had gone to the mansion outside that he was talking about earlier.

"Why does he go there?" Luffy asked.

"He goes to lie." They explained that he goes there to lie to the girl who lives in the house and tell her stories to cheer her up. Luffy decided that he wanted to ask this girl if we could have a ship. We left the bar and walked across town with the hope of getting a ship.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.**

**Sorry this one is shorter than usual. I caught a cold and I'm not felling to great but I started this chapter and wanted to get to a good stopping point.**

 


	10. Parents

_Italics indicate Thinking_

**Bold for Attacks**

* * *

**NO POV**

After arriving on a new island with the goal of retrieving a ship the Strawhats meet Usopp and he recommends they ask a local rich girl for assistance.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

After walking for a while we arrived at a mansion with a large iron gate. Luffy said hello to the gate and then proceeded to just hop over it anyway.

"Guess we're following him." Zoro said as we all started to climb the fence. The mansion was a nice place. Big house, large yard with a green lawn and trees, the place was fancy, the girl who lives there must really be rich.

We followed the kids around the outside of the house till we found Usopp sitting by a tree talking to a girl in window. Usopp wasn't too happy to see us. When the young lady in the window asked who we were Usopp told her that we had come to join his pirate crew.

"That's not even close. We're here because we have a request." I interrupted. Luffy told the girl we were looking for a ship and asked her if she could help us. Before she could answer a man wearing a pair of glasses and a fancy suit came up and started yelling at us to get out. Usopp and the young girl referred to the man as Klahadore. When the girl in the window tried to explain he told her to be quiet.

"We want a ship." Luffy's request was swiftly denied by the butler. Klahadore turned his attention to Usopp, who attempted to lie his way out of the situation.

"I'm not surprised you lied," the butler started "you are the son of a filthy pirate. I'm not surprised you act this way. Stay away from Miss Kaya."

"Luffy his dad's a pirate. Didn't Yassop say he had a son named Usopp?" I thought out loud.

"Yeah he used to tell that story about how he had a son like a hundred times." Luffy responded.

Klahadore began picking a fight with Usopp telling him to stay away from Kaya and asking him if he wanted money. Kaya demanded that her butler apologize but he said he had done nothing wrong.

"You must be ashamed of your father since he deserted you." Kaya told him to be quiet but the man kept talking. Usopp was getting angry I was worried he was going to do something he might regret I was about to step in when Klahadore said "You should have just made up a story about how you're not really related."

Well that was the last straw and Usopp punched the butler in the face. Most were shocked but I wasn't, I would have done the same thing in his situation.

"See resorting to violence just like a pirate thug."

"SHUT UP!" Usopp interrupted the man "I'm proud of my dad. He's a brave warrior of the sea. I'm the son of a pirate and I will never be ashamed of that."

Klahadore was kicking Usopp out just for being the son of a pirate saying he was just after Kaya's money. Usopp was going to hit the man again when Kaya stopped him, defending her butler saying he was just doing his job and looking out for her.

"All you savages get out of here." Usopp left in a huff saying he wouldn't be back. The kids started to defend their "captain" and Luffy joined in with them.

"I'll kill him!" Luffy yelled. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him along "Come on we have something else to take care of."

* * *

I dragged Luffy out of town and to a cliff were we found Usopp siting staring out at the sea. Luffy dropped in unexpectedly scaring our long nosed friend.

"Your dad's Yassop right." I said walking up from behind him. Usopp was stunned.

"How'd you know?" Usopp had a look of joy and confusion on his face.

"\You look like him, I've know your dad for a long as I can remember." I told him taking a seat. Dad had been friends with Yassop for a while when I was born. I far back as I remember he was always hanging around with dad and his crew.

Usopp asked if I knew where his dad was I gave him the same answer anyone who asks me that gets "Don't know really, somewhere on the Grand Line with my dad, Shanks."

"Yassop was always one of my favorite members." Luffy added.

The look of joy on Usopp's face was indescribable. He was so happy his dad was on the ship of a great pirate "So you know what it's like to have a pirate for a parent to huh?" he asked me.

"Yeah both my parents are pirates." I explained "So I sympathize with the way that butler treated you. You dad is a great pirate don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Really my dad a great pirate sailing with Red Haired Shanks, it's almost unbelievable." Usopp said.

"Why your dad is a great sharpshooter maybe even the best. He can hit anything."

* * *

_**Flashback** _

It was a sunny day Dad and his crew were partying like usual.

"Come on Mister Yassop do that thing were you shoot an apple from really far away" I begged I wanted to see the trick so bad. "Oh yeah do it!" Rose joined me in begging to see it

"I don't know kids you've seen that trick a million times how about we change it up" Yassop threw me and apple "Steve, you put this on your head and go stand over there, and I'll shoot it off."

" Oh! No you won't!" Mom yelled as her blue hair flowed in the breeze "You won't be harming a single hair on my precious baby's head." Mom pulled me into an overprotective hug and squeezed the life out of me

"Let go." I wheezed out.

"Please Miss Lilly let him do it, it'll be so cool." Luffy added.

"No way. What if he misses he could kill my little Stevie." Mom was being her usual overprotective self. Yassop kept assuring her he wouldn't miss and there was nothing to worry about.

"Let him take the shot." Dad said "he won't miss Steve will be fine." Mom didn't bother to argue with dad but she said if I got hurt he would be in big trouble.

I ran to the spot I was told and put the apple on my head. I wasn't nervous I knew he wouldn't miss, Yassop never misses.

BANG!

Just like that I felt the weight leave my head and the apple fell to the ground with a perfect hole right in the center. Everyone cheered and we went back to the party where Yassop told that boring story about his son Usopp for like the thousandth time.

_**END Flashback** _

* * *

"Wow you let my dad shoot something of your head."

"Yassop was always really popular." Luffy laughed

"Even though he left me here I've always been proud of my dad and I won't ever let anyone look down on him especially not that damn butler."

"So are you giving up seeing that girl?" I asked

"Maybe if that butler apologizes"

Luffy asked which butler we were referring to and pointed to the beach where Klahadore was talking to a man. The two started discussing their plans to assassinate the lady of the house.

A man who I didn't recognize but was easily noticed with his blue jacket and heart glasses referred to Klahadore as Captain Kuro. Usopp said he remember the name from stories of a pirate who carefully planned out his attacks but had been executed a few years ago by the marines. The two men on the beach talked about how they would dispose of Kaya and steal her fortune through a doctored will.

Luffy was completely lost on the conversation and didn't really understand any of what was happening. Usopp was in a panic because the only people he cared about were going to danger. After I explained to Luffy what was happening he stood up and yelled to Kuro and his friend not to harm Kaya.

That drew their attention to the three of us on the cliff. They asked if we heard anything. Usopp told them no, but I confirmed the truth "Yes we heard everything. You disgust me."

The men on the beach mumbled something to themselves and then the peculiar looking one started swinging a disc and told us to look at it. "On my count you will fall asleep."

_Is this hypnotism. It's not like that stuff really works._

"One… Two…Jango!" I suddenly felt like I needed a nap. Then everything went dark.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank You for reading. Feedback is appreciated.**

 


	11. Friend in Need

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks**

* * *

**NO POV**

Steve and Luffy have just told Usopp that they know his father, Yassop. During their discussion they overhear a plot to kill Usopp's friend Kaya. Also Luffy and Steve fell off a cliff.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

YAWN!

Well that was a good nap but I don't wanna open my eyes just yet, five more minutes.

"Will you two idiots get up?!" _Am I dreaming, that sounds like Nami? She thinks she can boss me around?_

"NOW!"

"Ow that hurt." I said being jolted awake.

"Can you get off me please?" I looked down and saw I was lying across Luffy. I quickly stood up and looked around to see Zoro, Nami and the three kids from earlier.

"What happened to you two and where's Captain Usopp?" The boy with the hat asked.

_What did happen? Last I remember was spying on Kuro and that other weirdo. Then I woke up here._

"I remember a hypnotist telling us to go to sleep but I didn't think it would actually work." I responded "Oh and the butler is really a pirate and he's gonna try and kill Kaya."

That sent the kids into a tizzy. Nami was already angry with my and Luffy for getting hypnotized.

"Calm down. It was an accident. You shouldn't boss you captains around you know." I was trying to keep Nami in line because she kept acting superior and pushing Luffy around.

"Well too bad, you'll get what you deserve and you'll do what I tell you."

With that Nami and I got into an argument over who had to listen to who when we finally settled on mutual destruction. Neither of us ordered the other and we both pushed everyone else around.

"You kids should run away now while you still have the chance before those pirates destroy the village." Nami advice was smart but useless this wasn't a very large island where could they possibly go. Luffy kept saying we needed to get back to town and get meat from the butcher before he fled town.

"We should probably get out of here before those pirates show up." Zoro suggested. He was right, under normal circumstances I would cut our loses and leave now, but this was a special case.

"No we won't leave yet."

"Why not? There's nothing else for us to do here." Nami added backing up Zoro's suggestion.

"I won't abandon Usopp. He's important to someone I know. I could never forgive myself if I let him die here. Also Kaya is a nice girl and doesn't deserve to die. We wait and when we see Usopp we offer him our help." I was being serious and I think the others could tell because no one objected.

"I like that idea!" Luffy added "Let's head back and see if we can find him."

* * *

We headed back to the village following our three young friends from earlier. It wasn't too long before we ran across Usopp. He was pretty shocked to see Luffy and I were still alive.

"But we just woke up" was our response. Even if we fell off the cliff Luffy's body is rubber and it wasn't that steep we could have survived without and severe injuries.

His younger companions confronted him with the information about the pirates, but he just laughed it off. I could tell he was lying to them. Needless to say the kids were pretty upset that he had made up a lie just to hurt someone and wandered off depressed.

* * *

We walked back to the beach with Usopp. He explained that he tried to warn the village but since he always lied to them no one believes him.

"They will attack tomorrow, and no one believes me. They think tomorrow will just be a normal day." Usopp got a look in his eye stood up and said "Then I'll be the one to protect the village and they'll think it's just another lie. I love this place and I want to protect it. I don't want them to die."

"You're a pretty good guy." Zoro complimented "You dismissed your crew so you could do this alone."

"Now I defiantly wanna help out." Luffy was getting excited he was looking forward to another fight.

"What kind of friends would we be if we abandoned you in your time of need?" I solidified our stance. Nami claimed all the treasure for herself in exchange for her assistance.

Usopp looked amazed that we were going to help him out "Why are you guys helping me?"

"Because you look terrified." "You're severely outnumbered." "I'd never be able to face you dad again if I let you die." Zoro, Luffy, and I laid out our reasons for lending a hand. Usopp denied that he was scared but his body was shaking in fear.

"I don't need your sympathy go away!" Usopp yelled.

"We're not sympathizing were honoring your courage to stand alone." Zoro explained why we wanted to help. It wasn't about trying to make Usopp fell worse this was to help him do the right thing and not die trying.

"Why else would we risk our lives?" Luffy asked.

Usopp began crying about how touched he was for us to offer to help him. He explained how the pirates would need to go up a slope that was the only way into town, and if we could protect the slop we would prot4ect the village. Usopp asked what each of our skills was.

"Cutting" "Stretching" "Beating" "Stealing"

"Ok I'm good at hiding." "You're fighting to!" We yelled back.

"We need a better way to protect this hill than just five people" I said. There was no way the five of us could stop an entire pirate crew in such a small area without heavy weapons. Especially since Nami and Usopp weren't the strongest of fighters.

"I've got an idea." Usopp went on to explain that we could dump oil down the slope to make it slippery and hard to climb.

* * *

After dumping a barrel of slimy goop down on the slope. We got ready for the attack. The only thing that seemed like it would go wrong is if we fell down the slope ourselves.

"Sun's coming up. They'll be here soon." Zoro pointed out that soon we would be in for a fight.

We waited a few more minutes "They should have been here by now." I pointed out getting worried. They we taking too long it was already daybreak and there wasn't even a ship in sight.

"Anyone else here yelling coming from over there?" Nami asked

I twisted my neck around and gave Usopp and demonic glare "Don't tell me you were wrong." Usopp explained that since this was where the meeting had taken place he thought the attack was here too. He said if we ran we could get to the north shore in three minutes. Luffy took off running with Usopp not to far behind. Zoro and I were turning to leave when Nami yelled for help.

Nami had started to slip on the oil and fall down the hill. Zoro and I reached out to pull her up and she grabbed our hands, used us and made us fall down the hill so she could escape.

"Sorry but my treasure is on that shore. It's in danger I'm sure you two can figure a way out on your own." With that Nami ran off into the forest.

"I'm gonna kill her" growled Zoro.

"We can yell at her later. Let's just try and climb up, there's no rock for me to use as an anchor point to attach my whip."

After minuets of trying to run up an oil slick hill Zoro finally decided to use his swords to claw his way up. He started to run and leave me behind "Where are you going, don't leave me. Wait there I'll use you so I can climb out."

I shot my whip so it wrapped around Zoro's waist and used it to pull myself out of the trap. Zoro and I made a run for the north shore. Zoro and I went a quickly as we could getting through the forest. A ways in we found Luffy staring at a wall.

"What are you doing you're supposed to be helping Usopp!" I screamed

"I got lost, which way's north?" I grabbed Luffy and pulled him along telling him to follow me.

We arrived at the shore to a surprise. Usopp was in bad shape and the pirates were charging the top of the slope. Luckily the three of us arrived in time to stop them. We sent them flying back to the beach.

"What took you so long?" Nami scoffed. I was angry.

_What does she think took us so long she pushed us down the hill?_

"She wants to know what took us so long" Zoro said holding back his temper

"Don't know I just wanna kick ass" Luffy answered.

"Well let's tell them guys. Why were we so late to the party?" I said with a smirk.

"How dare you kick us down!" " _ **NAMI!**_ " "Usopp you didn't tell me how to go north."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.**

**Probably won't be another chapter till Monday. I have a busy weekend.**

 


	12. Slope

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**NO POV**

After being left behind in various ways Luffy, Steve, and Zoro have arrived at the slope to help Nami and Usopp protect the village from pirates.

* * *

"What the hell Nami. You're the reason we're late. You pulled us down the slope." I was angry how dare she cop an attitude with me.

"Better that only you two fall then all of us" Nami answered.

"You were the one who should've fallen in the first place." Zoro said entering the argument

Luffy was arguing with Usopp about directions when the pirates started to get up from the previous attack.

"We can argue about everything later, we need to pay attention the enemy is getting up." I pointed out.

The man with the glasses pulled out some kind if pendulum and began doing something to his men.

"He's using hypnotism to make them stronger." Nami said

_What an absurd idea using made-up magic in a fight._

And like that on his count the men were overcome with a violent bloodlust and grew stronger.

"No Way!" Usopp screamed at how the man had successfully powered up his men. One of the newly strengthened pirates punched the cliff side and made it crumble.

"Holy Crap!" I was stunned. They really grow stronger; they went from barely able to stand to being able to crush rock with their bare fists.

"Just how much stronger are they?" Zoro asked "You two get out of here leave this to us." Nami and Usopp ran off to the top of the slope to hide leaving Zoro, Luffy, and I to fight the hypnotized men.

"Hey Luffy listen don't do anything stupid okay. Luffy?" That was odd Luffy always answers when I talk to him. I looked over and had to struggle not to go over there and pummel that dope.

Luffy let out a loud scream. "You got hypnotized to!" all of us were surprised at just how stupid Luffy was to have gotten hypnotized, that would never happen to me.

Luffy ran forward screaming and throwing his fists around widely.

"Luffy wait" I yelled after him but he wasn't paying me any mind. He just kept running and knocking pirates out left and right with a move I wasn't to familiar with.

" **Gum-Gum Gatling!"** Luffy took out most of the men but kept running forward and collided with the enemy ship. He gripped the front and tore it off.

I wasn't sure whether to be happy like Nami and Usopp or nervous like Zoro.

_If he does stop these guys now how are we supposed to calm him down. I don't know if Zoro and I can take him on when he's like this._

"When I say One Two Jango you'll fall asleep." I hypnotist rushed through his command " ONE , TWO, JANGO!" Luffy lost all of his new found rage and passed out with the bow of the ship landing on top of him.

"I think they're finished." Nami said

"Aren't you worried he's being crushed by that ship?" Usopp asked worried. I realized that he didn't know about Luffy's power so he didn't understand that he would be just fine.

"He'll be fine that won't kill Luffy." I reassured my long nosed friend.

"Hey we're not done yet something's coming" Zoro told me.

I looked back towards the battle field; the fallen pirates were laughing saying "Get ready to die. You can't stand up to captain Jango's secret weapon."

"What's gonna come out now?" Zoro asked

"Whatever it is it won't be good." I responded "But I'm sure we can take on the challenge."

Jango summoned his last resort throwing his hands into the air he yelled "Come Out Nyaban Brothers!"

Two figures jumped down from the ship and landed at Jango's side. The two men were pretty strange looking one was short and skinny with green hair and the other was a large fat man with a bell around his neck.

"These idiots are blocking our way. Buchi, Sham I want you to take them out." Jango commanded the two brothers.

"We can't beat them." The shorter one pointed out.

"Yeah they look really strong." The fat one added.

"Are they really weak?" Usopp said.

"I don't know Usopp." I spoke "The men on the ground said we should be afraid so I thought they would pose some kind of threat. Also look at the fat one."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"He's got scars. Scars I wager he got in fights. They are dangerous there just bluffing to try and fool us." I explained "They want us to think they're weak so they can catch us off guard. Don't hesitate to cut them down Zoro."

The short one did some half assed run towards us flailing his arms around as he ran. He picked up speed as he got closer and made his move at Zoro "Gotcha."

He reached to attack Zoro only to get easily blocked. "How did you know? Why were you prepared for my attack?"

"What a childish trick you really thought you could fool me." I was insulted that they had made little of me "That was a pathetic attempt at misdirection."

"It was still worth it." Sham said jumping back.

_What's he talking about?_

"Zoro your swords are gone." Nami yelled. Zoro looked down and sure enough two of his three swords were missing.

"You may have seen through my ruse but you still underestimated me."

"Dammit Zoro you should've been more careful." I was upset, the advantage we had gained by seeing thought the trick was lost since they still succeeded in the attack.

"Sorry. I was more focused on blocking the attack than protecting my swords. That was my fault. A true swordsman would treat his blades like and extension of his body and never let harm come to them."

Zoro was upset with himself for being too weak. He demanded the cat man return his swords but of course was swiftly denied. Sham took the katana off his back and threw them down the hill further pissing off Zoro and myself as well.

"How dare you, treat someone else's property with such disrespect." I charged and swung my whip through the man making contact. I kept up my run so that I could get the swords back to Zoro.

"Did you think you hit me?"

_What the?_

I felt pressure on my back as I turned and saw the man I just slammed riding on me.

"Lucky for me I have a very thin waist. Buchi it's your turn."

_You're kidding I only hit his shirt._

I saw that the fat cat was dropping like a meteor to crush me.

"ZORO HELP!" I yelled

" **Cat-apult Cat-astrophe!"** I looked up and saw that that Buchi was falling rapidly right at my head.

I felt a breeze and realized I was moving.

"Get out of the way!" I felt something tackle me to the ground. Upon colliding with the ground I looked around and saw Zoro was holding me down "Made it." He said gasping for air.

_He ran from the top of the hill and tackled me out of the way._

"Thanks." "No problem but next time make sure you hit him."

"This time you won't get away!" the brothers charged at us and Zoro and I readied our weapons.

"I'm not used to one sword style but I'll have to make due."

The two cat men attacked us with a flurry of scratching attacks. Zoro and I were doing our best to block them but he only had one sword and whips aren't really meant to be used to block quick strikes like theirs.

Then I heard Usopp and Nami start talking. "They can't counterattack like this they need us to create an opening" Usopp spoke

_No you idiot don't!_

" **Special Attack: Lead Star!"** Usopp fired off a bullet directly at the larger target, Buchi, Whom Zoro was holding off.

Zoro seeing the incoming attack rolled his body to take the shot himself. Allowing Buchi and Sham, who had leapt away from me, to slash him open.

Nami yelled at Usopp for shooting Zoro "But I didn't he moved into the line of fire on his own, He took that shot on purpose."

"Usopp you idiot!" I yelled as I used my whips to pull Zoro away from harm "You wanna die?" No sooner had I pulled Zoro out of the way were the brothers back on the offensive assaulting us.

"I just need one more sword." Zoro remarked "If I had just one more I could finish them easily."

I look around the swords were too far away. If I tried to get them I would get shredded running to them or Zoro would get double teamed when I left.

Nami suddenly entered my field of vision. She was attempting to get Zoro his swords when she was cut down by Jango's disc.

"Nami!" I was worried that was a serious wound.

_Wait?_

I had just been distracted why wasn't I just ripped apart by those two. I saw that both the brothers had suddenly stopped attacking and were standing there trembling.

"It's getting late Jango; care to explain WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I recognized the voice as Kuro's, but I had more important things on my mind. I had my opening they were distracted.

"You should pay better attention when you in a fight." I threw my whips back and twisted them together in the air " **Whip Jetstream!"** My whips untangled in the air and slammed into a surprised Sham sending him flying into the cliffside.

"I didn't expect you to be held up by a bunch of kids. You're in a truly sorry state Jango. The rest of you look even more pathetic. I don't want any more excuses!" Kuro yelled at his crew. A couple of random underlings attempted to attack him for insulting them but as soon as they took a swing at him he disappeared.

He reappeared behind the men wearing two gloves that each had a blade attached to the end of each finger. He quickly cut down the men who attacked him and looked at the rest.

_How did he pull off that disappearing act, it was like he teleported._

The men were explaining that it was his silent step, a technique in which he quickly moved a great distance without making a noise.

"If the rest of you don't end this in five minutes I'll kill everyone here." Kuro said laying out his ultimatum.

"We can do it we can kill those two in five minutes" the crew was getting all excited again wanting to protect their lives.

"Zoro here!" Nami yelled running up and kicking his swords to us.

"Hey don't kick my swords!'"

"I'll kill you in five seconds and avenge my brother" Buchi said running at me and Zoro.

Zoro looked at me "You know there is a difference between using three swords and using Three Sword Style." He placed his sword in hi mouth **"Tiger Trap!"** Zoro slashed forward and took out Buchi in one move.

"No need to worry" I looked to Kuro "We'll be finished in less than five minutes."

"No way!" I looked over to see what had Zoro so surprised and I saw that Buchi was still standing "That damn blubber must have protected him."

The cat begged Jango to hypnotize him saying that he just needed a little more to finish Zoro and me off. Jango obliged and gave the man a boost.

"This is bad you saw how he crushed the ground before who knows what'll happen now." I was a little nervous this was difficult when he was just a normal guy but now. I'm not sure how tough he'll be.

I saw Nami making her way towards the beached ship attempting to wake Luffy when Jango threw his pendulum at her. She didn't see it, that thing would cut her head off.

"Nami duck!" I yelled so she would get out of the way.

"Why would you step on my face?!" Luffy yelled siting up from his nap and taking the disc to the back of the head. Everyone else got worried that Luffy was killed by the attack but I was confident he was okay.

"He woke up at just the right time" I reassured "He saved Nami and now he can help us fight."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank You for reading. Feedback is appreciated.**

 


	13. FIve Minutes

_Italics indicate Thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks**

* * *

**NO POV**

After dealing with Sham, Steve promises Kuro he and Zoro will end the fight in five minutes. At the same time Nami succeeds in waking Luffy who joins the fight.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Good you're up, there's work to be done." I was happy Luffy was awake but he needed to hurry up so we could end this. Jango sent Buchi after me and Zoro and went to take Luffy on himself.

"Klahadore Stop This Right Now!" I looked up the slope and saw that Kaya was there.

The pirates realized that if they killed Kaya now they wouldn't have to waste time on the village but that wasn't what was bothering me. It was the look on Kuro's face. It was calm and unwavering. He wasn't at all shocked to see Kaya outside the mansion.

"What are you doing here Miss. This is no place for a lady like yourself."

_He's acting like he's still just a butler._

"Merry told me what you did." Kaya said

"Oh he's still alive. I didn't show him mercy." Kuro spoke cold-bloodedly.

"What are you doing here?" Usopp finally spoke up yelling at Kaya "I told you to run away! These pirates want to kill you!"

"Aren't you fighting? Even though your so hurt," Kaya was crying while talking to Usopp "you're fighting for me. Why?"

"It's because I care about you!" Usopp yelled back "What's so wrong about not wanting to see the people you care about die! I doesn't matter what happens! A real man stands up for the people he cares about even if it means he might die!"

_Where did this bravery come from? Usopp, Wow._

"He's right there are just some fights a real warrior can't walk away from." I said looking at Usopp with a smile. Kaya looked worried she turned to Kuro.

"Leave this place." Kaya said in a monotone voice

Kuro had a questioning look on his face "What did you just say?"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Kaya had a look I didn't think it was possible for he face to make, pure rage. "My friends are fighting to protect this village and I won't let you kill them. If you want my money you can have it, I don't need it. Just leave."

Kuro gave some speech about wanting peace of mind saying he could only leave after the village had been eradicated.

"Kaya you have to run he's going to kill you. Please just get out of here." I could hear the fear in Usopp's voice he was terrified that they would kill her right there.

Kaya reached into her jacket and pulled out a pistol, pointed it at Kuro and said "Leave this village."

Kuro looked surprised that she was actually threating him. He then began to reminisce about the time he had spent with Kaya, causing her to waver and put the gun down.

"And all that was just so I could kill you today."

That was the final straw for Usopp. He charged at Kuro but only hit the air as the man appeared behind him.

"That reminds me I still owe you for that punch Usopp." Kuro went to cut Usopp open only to be punched in the face by Luffy.

"If you hate to get hit so much." Luffy said "I'll make sure to give you a real beat down."

Most of the pirates on the shore we confused as to how Luffy had struck Kuro from so far. They were also scared at how angry the man was now that he had been knocked down.

Then it happened, stupidity on a level by someone who wasn't Luffy. Those three kids came up and began to pummel Kuro with pans and shovels.

Usopp and Kaya were shocked at the kids' arrival and I was terrified.

_What the hell are they thinking?_

"Stop it!" Usopp yelled at his younger friends

"Are you three trying to get yourselves killed? Get out of here!" I told them. This was no place for children.

The kids ignored Usopp and I a yelled about how Usopp was disloyal by not telling them the truth.

Kuro stood acting composed as always.

_He's gonna kill them._

But he didn't he walked right past them and kicked Usopp instead. Even that he just brushed off as he looked at Luffy "That was an intriguing attack. It appears you possess the powers of a Devil Fruit."

This guy was so focused on Luffy he was ignoring everyone else around him. "Jango! I'll take care of this kid you deal with Miss Kaya. Make her write the will, and then kill her." he looked over his shoulder "And those three brats, they irritate me."

Jango began to make his way up the hill till he came to Zoro and myself. "Not another step." Zoro instructed.

"Buchi!"

_Not again_.

I looked up and saw Buchi falling from the sky yet again in an attempt to crush us. We jumped out of the way but the entire side I had jumped had been demolished causing me to move further down the slope towards Luffy in order to dodge.

Buchi went straight after Zoro and ignored me now that I was so far away. In the distance I heard Usopp order the kids to take Kaya and run. I saw the kids grab Kaya's had and drag her to the forest.

I wanted to go after them but that meant I would first have to get past Buchi, Jango and Kuro. None of whom I thought would allow me to just stroll past. Jango began to follow after the kids only to be shot by Usopp who was crawling on the ground. Still it only briefly slowed him down before he was back after the fleeing group.

"Usopp don't you worry" Luffy yelled "Leave this to us."

"We'll need to hurry if we wanna catch up to that hypnotist." Zoro pointed out.

"Well I say we have, I don't know five minutes." I smirked as the three of us got ready for the final push. Off in the distance the sound of trees falling could be heard.

"You worked for Kaya for three years don't you feel any remorse?" Usopp asked

"No. Why would I, Kaya is just another part of my master plan." The coldblooded man answered.

"He's heartless." I said thinking out loud.

"This guy can't be saved." Zoro said.

"Never had any plans to save him" Luffy responded

Usopp struggled to get to his feet so he could help Kaya. As he stood Buchi made a move towards him only to be caught in a takedown by Zoro.

"We're in a hurry, stay out of the way." Zoro had his swords at the man's throat "if you just sit there quietly I won't kill you"

I looked up and Usopp's legs had finally given up after only a few steps.

"You're a joke" Kuro taunted "Even if you caught up to your no match Jango would kill you with them."

"Even if I'm no match I will protect my friends." Usopp said courageously trying to stand.

I guess we were all taken back by his statement because Zoro got distracted allowing Buchi to get up and strike him.

The pirates on the shore began harassing Usopp for his statement which only infuriated an already pissed off Luffy. He picked up one of the boulders and threw it at them.

"If any of you say another word about Usopp I'll kill all of you." All the men on the sand shut up. That reminded me how intimidating Luffy could be if he wanted to.

I heard a groan and saw that Zoro had taken out Buchi after a short struggle. "Hey I'm taking Usopp and going after the hypnotist that gonna be a problem?" Zoro asked throwing Usopp over his shoulder.

"No, just get going there's not much time" I said stressing about the time crunch.

As Zoro passed, Kuro spoke "Who said you could leave?"

"I did!" I responded throwing my whip towards him. He dodged my attack only to be forced further away by a punch from Luffy.

Kuro used his run maneuver to appear behind Luffy

"Duck!" Luffy did just as I instructed and avoided the attack with a handstand. Luffy clapped his feet together **"Gum-Gum Spear!"** but once again Kuro disappeared and avoided the attack.

"Before we continue this fight I have a question. Why are you, strangers to this place, getting involved in the affairs of this village?" Kuro asked us.

"Because there's someone who lives here that we don't want to see die" Luffy told him.

"Are you okay with that being your reason for dying?"

"Sure it doesn't matter. We aren't dying here." I said

Kuro started his assault running at us I threw my whips at one of his hands to pull him to the side but he used the other to cut the cords and broke free.

"Oh dear it appears you weapon is useless if it's that short." Kuro said

_He doesn't know. I've got him fooled._

"You don't know the real power behind these things at all" I swung my whips at Kuro "They can grow back! **Whip Lash!** " My whips collided with Kuro sending him flying back.

"HOW?!" Kuro looked stunned that he had just been hit.

"I love that trick, your mom's Devil Fruit is so cool." Luffy said jumping up and down laughing.

"My mother built these whips for me. Her Devil Fruit power allows her to control plants. The whips are made of ivy that grows very quickly. This allows the whips to be as long as I need them to be. I can cut them myself or make them grow with the push of a button."

"That doesn't make any sense you mother isn't here. How could her power still affect the plants?" Kuro said getting angry.

"She only needs to plant the seeds. That's the power of the Dryad-Dryad Fruit. As long as the roots remain intact the plant will carry out its purpose, and the purpose of this ivy is to grow."

While Kuro remained distracted by my explanation on the powers of my whips Luffy took the moment to attack throwing his fist at Kuro who woke up from our discussion in time to jump up and land on Luffy's arm. He broke out into a sprint and kicked Luffy in the face.

The pirates on the shore began cheering for their captain. Kuro became angry that they called him their captain saying that the true purpose of this plan was to eliminate the name Kuro forever.

"I've spent three years planning I refuse to let you disrupt it!" Kuro charged at us.

_All this just to stop being a pirate. How disgusting._

Luffy had a look in his eye that showed he was thinking along a similar line to me. Luffy picked up the bolder from before and blocked Kuro's claw and twisted it snapping five of his ten blades.

"How can you call yourself a pirate if you don't want to be known by your name?" Luffy berated the other man's philosophy

Kuro stood up. Saying he was going to kill everyone himself with no exceptions.

"I never had any plans to let you fools live anyway. I need to make sure everyone thinks Kuro is still dead." The man told the crew on the beach. He said they were nothing but pawns to be used by him.

Needless to say they were pretty upset at being told to die and being called pawns.

"It's almost sad" I said "you control hundreds of men but you still can't defeat Usopp."

"How ridiculous in what way am I inferior to him?" Kuro disappeared and began preparing to attack Luffy and me.

"You don't know what a true pirate really is" Luffy said.

"THERE!" I pointed to a spot on the ground and Luffy swung and backhanded Kuro.

"He saw through the silent step." The pirates were amazed that I had found Kuro during his maneuver.

"You've insulted me for the last time. I'll show you the terror of a real pirate." Kuro said with a disturbed look in his eye.

Kuro began swaying back and forth till he suddenly disappeared. His crew was in a state of shock. They began running in fear saying it wasn't safe.

Suddenly everything around us began getting clawed apart. People, rocks, the ship, everything was being assaulted. I felt scratches hit my legs. I saw Luffy get his face cut. Everything was being eviscerated. He was running around blindly slashing.

"Stop running and fight. Just what do you think your crew is?!" Luffy hollered.

Luffy and I were standing back to back waiting for our chance to attack when Luffy's side was slashed. For a split second I saw him.

_Now's our chance!_

I reached out and grabbed Kuro's coat and threw him to the ground "Gotcha."

Kuro wanted to know why we stopped him as we had left his crew in a half dead state.

"I will never become like you" Luffy told him wrapping his limbs around Kuro "Just try running now."

They enemy started yelling for me and Luffy to save them from Kuro. I grabbed Luffy's bug head and ran towards our foes. "You were told to keep your mouths shut worms. I'll torture you next if you don't keep quite."

I released Luffy's head and sent it flying at Kuro **"GUM-GUM Bell!"**

Luffy's head-butted Kuro knocking him out cold. "Just who are these two?"

"I am Steve and that is Luffy, remember those names because one day we will be kings of the pirates" I grabbed Kuro and threw him on the beach "Now get out of my sight trash!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.**

 


	14. A Real Pirate Ship

_Italics indicate Thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks**

* * *

**NO POV**

Having defeated Kuro and protected Usopp's village Steve and Luffy go off to find their friends.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

The Pirates grabbed their captain and ran.

_It's done, good. I'm so tired._

I hit the ground with a painful thud, getting cut open that much really makes you tired. I looked over and saw that Nami had caught Luffy before he fell like I did.

_Why didn't she catch me?_

"You two fought hard, rest even you two can't stand after being cut that much." Nami said placing Luffy on the ground.

"I don't like them, their wrong." Luffy said

Nami looked confused

"I want meat."

"Shut up Luffy. Not now."

* * *

I while later Zoro and Usopp showed back up all dirty but clearly victorious.

"Thank you, without you guys we wouldn't have been able to protect the village." Usopp thanked us "On account of that I've come to a decision. Thank you for helping me." Usopp got up and walked away.

"I'm hungry" Luffy said again.

"Let's go eat then. You won't shut up about it till we go." I said straining to stand up.

* * *

After tending to our wounds we went to the bar to watch Luffy scarf down dozens of plates of food nearly chocking multiple times.

"If you done we should get going Luffy." I said.

We were getting up to leave when the bell rang to signify the entrance of someone.

"Good your still here." Kaya entered the bar coming right over to us.

We asked why she had come; she was supposed to be in bed. She explained that she was feeling better that she was never truly sick just depressed.

"I heard you need a ship." Kaya said.

"You'll give us a ship." Luffy excitedly ask.

"Really?" I added.

* * *

We followed Kaya down to the shore where we found another one of her butlers. As we got closer it came into view, a ship.

"It's beautiful" I was in awe a real ship for real pirates.

"It's a caravel." Nami said.

Luffy was just as excited as I was. The two of us were jumping up and down and looking over every inch of the ship.

"You're sure we can really have this?" I asked the butler

"Of course consider it our thanks for saving the village, I designed this ship myself and its name is the Going Merry."

_That's a great name._

He tried to explain how to control the ship but I told him just to tell Nami. While Kaya told me what she had stocked the ship with.

Screaming could be heard coming from the top of the hill. We all turned to see Usopp rolling down the hill.

"I can't stop!" He yelled rolling out of control right towards our new ship.

Luffy and Zoro stopped him with their feet. While Usopp composed himself the rest of us climbed aboard our new ship. Usopp talked to Kaya saying he was going off to become a pirate.

"Well I hope I'll see you guys again sometime." Usopp said

"Why?" Luffy asked him casually.

_Is he just going off on his own?_

"We're both going off to be pirates we might meet again on the seas" Usopp explained.

_He doesn't get it._

"What are you rambling about, just get on." I told him.

Luffy and I had discussed the idea of Usopp coming with us back at the bar.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Hey Luffy come with me for a sec I want to talk."

Luffy and I made our way outside behind the bar.

"It's about Usopp"

"What about him"

"What do you think about him coming with us?" I asked

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. Of course I want him to come"

"Well then next time we see him let's ask him okay."

_Flashback End_

* * *

Usopp looked confused "We're friends aren't we. Get on."

Usopp was in such a confused state. He didn't really think it was happening.

"Yeah!" He said jumping into the air "I'm the captain right." Usopp said climbing aboard.

"NO YOUR NOT!" Luffy and I yelled.

Nami gave us instructions on how to set the sails and pull up the anchor. Luffy helped Usopp pull his belongings onto the ship and we got ready to set sail.

"Bye I'll be back someday" Usopp waved as his home faded out into the distance.

We finally had a ship and another member. We almost set to go to the Grand Line.

* * *

Zoro came out from below deck with a barrel "Look what I found, there's a ton on booze down here."

"Oh we need to have a toast" Luffy said

We each grabbed a mug from the kitchen and poured a glass.

"To a new ship and a new member!" Luffy yelled

"CHEERS!" we slammed are glasses together and started the party to christen or new ship.

After a little party I remembered something important "We need a flag." I pointed out how bare our ship was.

Luffy grabbed some paint and some cloth and drew a very crude picture of a skull wearing a strawhat, or at least I think that's what it was supposed to be.

"No Luffy. Just No." I broke my friends pride in his symbol.

"Leave the drawing to me." Usopp said painting a new mark which looked more like him then Luffy.

Luffy and I beat him upside the head for making his own mark. Usopp drew another one much more in line with Luffy's original vision.

"I like it." "Draw another on the sail." Me and Luffy said respectively.

After an hour of climbing and painting Usopp succeeded in drawing the symbol on the sail.

"Looks perfect." I said

"Our ship's ready for action. The pirate ship The Going Merry." Luffy added.

* * *

I was having a conversation with Zoro about his past when there was a loud Boom.

"What the hell was that?" I said

_Don't tell me we hit something. We haven't even been sailing a day._

"I was testing the cannon but I can't get it to fire right." Luffy explained.

"Warn us next time." I yelled.

"Step aside amateur. Let me show you how it's done." Usopp said stepping up to the cannon.

Usopp calibrated the cannon and lit the fuse. The cannon fired and destroyed a nearby rock.

"You hit it on the first shot." Luffy said stars in his eyes looking at the broken rock "I've decided you'll be our sniper."

We went inside to eat when Luffy spoke up "There's one more thing we need before we go to the Grand Line"

"That would be?" I said I wasn't sure what we were missing.

"A position every pirate crew needs for a long voyage…. A Musician."

Everyone face palmed at Luffy's stupidity.

"No if anything we need a chef for this kitchen!" Nami said.

"GET OUT HERE PIRATES!" a crash could be heard from outside on the deck.

"What was that?" Usopp said cowering behind Zoro.

Luffy and I rushed outside to see what the problem was, finding a tan skinned man wearing sunglasses rampaging around on our ship.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" I yelled at the man

"Who am I" the man swung at me and Luffy "I should be asking who you are"

Luffy and I jumped over the sword but the ship was damaged as a result.

_Dammit we haven't even had this ship a week and it's already being destroyed._

"I've slain hundreds of filthy pirates but no-names like you think you can kill my partner"

_What's he talking about_

"I'm lost" Luffy said dodging another swing.

"We've got no idea what you're talking about" I jumped over the man's head and wrapped my whips around his throat to choke him out. "But how dare a filthy maggot like you WRECK MY SHIP!"

I threw the man against the wall and sat down to catch my breath.

"Just what was he talking about?" Luffy asked

"I don't know." I answered gasping for air.

The door to the kitchen opened and Zoro emerged "That you Johnny?"

It appeared this man and Zoro knew each other since they seemed to be friendly.

"Where's Yosaku he's always with you?" Zoro asked the man where someone else was.

The man with the glasses started to get all upset barely uttering out "He's sick."

* * *

The man brought his friend onboard and explained what had been wrong with him. His friend was in bad shape bleeding and missing teeth.

_Got no idea what wrong. Poor guys gonna die._

"Are you all idiots?" Nami yelled at us "go get the limes from the kitchen."

Luffy and Usopp ran into the kitchen to get away from Nami while she explained that the man had scurvy and needed to be treated.

_That reminds me we should look into getting a doctor to treat illnesses on this ship. Nami skills aren't really enough._

The sick man jumped up saying he was recharged and ready for action dancing around with his partner.

"I am Johnny" the tan man said

"And I am Yosaku" the other said introducing himself.

The newly revived man passed out again after a short conversation with Zoro and was told to go rest.

"See that's why you need to be wary of the dangers on the ocean" Nami explained "If he hadn't come across us he would have died."

"What we need is someone who can look after how we eat. We need a sea cook." Usopp said.

"Then let's go look for a cook we need to eat good food!" Luffy exclaimed

"It's always about food with you." I laughed "Alright then a cook it is but we don't even know where to start looking for one."

"Hey bro" Johnny yelled to Zoro

"If you're looking for a chef I know just the place." Johnny went on to explain about a restaurant that toured the seas cooking with the highest class chefs "The name of the place is The Sea Restaurant Baratie"

Johnny explained to Nami how to get there and we set off towards our next destination.

"Oh hey big bro" I heard Johnny call Zoro over "I've heard that the "Hawk Eyed Man" has been spotted around there."

_Oh crap. This is bad I don't wanna see him. Why is he here he's supposed to be on the Grand Line._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading feedback is appreciated.**

 


	15. Sanji

_Italics indicate Thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks**

* * *

**NO POV**

After saving Usopp's village the crew is rewarded with a ship, The Going Merry. After meeting Zoro's old friends Johnny and Yosaku the gang makes their way to The Sea Restaurant Baratie.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

We followed Johnny's directions for two day before the moving restaurant finally came into view.

"What a huge fish!" Luffy and Usopp were in awe at the sight of the restaurant.

The place was shaped like a large fish complete with face and all "The place certainly has a unique aesthetic." I said.

"Uh guys it's the marines." Usopp pointed out the ship pulling up alongside us.

"Where did they come from?" Luffy asked

"Don't know, don't care. Just hope they don't attack us." I stated calmly.

A man with pink hair and a pair of knuckle-dusters came out of the cabin and looked at us.

"I am marine lieutenant "Iron fist" Fullbody. Who's the captain of this ship?"

"We are" Luffy and I stepped forward. Luffy told the man that we had just made out flag a few days ago.

Fullbody then got into an argument with Johnny and Yosaku, calling them smalltime and assuming we had captured them. The two attempted to fight the man over the insult but got their asses handed to them by the marine.

Fullbody said he was letting us off because he only came this way to eat at the restaurant not to fight pirates.

"Oh how generous of you." I sarcastically remarked.

"What'd you just say punk? Keep your mouth shut." Fullbody went back inside but not without telling his men to sink our ship saying he wouldn't let someone who insulted him get away unscathed.

_Whatever._

"Luffy make sure that thing doesn't hit us alright" I said walking back towards the main part of the deck. When I heard the splintering of wood I assumed Luffy had sunk the marines.

Once I got there I found Nami on the ground looking at the wanted poster Johnny and Yosaku had brought with them. She was holding one and she looked upset. The poster was for a pirate by the name of Arlong.

_What the hell does she want with a guy like that?_

"Is something wrong Nami?" I asked concerned.

"Huh oh it's nothing" she said putting the poster down

"YOU DUMBASS" I heard everyone one the upper deck yell.

"What did that idiot do this time?"

I ran up to the front of the ship to find Luffy on the ground and smoke coming from a hole in the roof of the restaurant.

_Moron._

"I…I have no words Luffy." I said

"Sorry" Luffy said shrugging his shoulders.

"That's all you have to say for yourself!" I yelled as I punched him in the head "How are we supposed to convince a cook to come with us when you just bombed the place he works!"

"I guess I should go apologize" Luffy said getting off the ground.

"Lot of good that'll do" Zoro said.

"Just go do something Luffy." I said walking away again "Don't screw up."

Luffy catapulted himself over to the restaurant to deliver an apology.

* * *

The rest of us sat around for a while waiting for Luffy to come back. Yosaku was helping Johnny repair the damage he had done to the ship a few days ago. The rest of us were just chatting.

"You don't think they'll make him work for like a month to pay off the damage, do you?" Zoro asked.

"They better not I don't want to wait that long to start heading for the Grand Line." I answered.

Nami still looked a little distant but I decided not to press her. If it was personal she'd tell us when she was ready.

"Let's go get something to eat while we wait" Usopp suggested "No point in just sitting around."

"Alright seems like a good idea I'm hungry let's go." I stood up and started to make my way over to the restaurant with the others close by.

We made our way around the outside of the restaurant to the front door. There was a lot of noise coming from inside the building I was just hoping it wasn't from Luffy. We opened the door to an interesting sight. The Marine from earlier was on the ground bloody and beaten Luffy was being kicked by a man with a peg-leg and another man was being thrown through a table.

"What the hell!" all four of us yelled at the same time.

_What the hell did you do Luffy?_

"Just ignore it. Act like you've never seen that idiot before in your life" I said straining to keep my composure.

The four of us made our way to a table to eat. We ordered our meals and sat and talked. There was a man with blonde hair walking around the dining room flirting with the women.

_What a perv, creeping on all these girls._

I noticed Luffy had come out of the dining room and was making his way over to our table.

We joked with Luffy about how he had to work for a year to pay off the damage to the restaurant.

"You won't mind if I go solo for a while do you?" I asked

"I can't believe you would say that. And I can't believe you would eat all this food without me." Luffy said getting upset.

"Well I'm an independent man I can do whatever I want." I saw Luffy being the disgusting weirdo he is and put his boogers into my water.

"Yeah the food is delicious" I raised my glass "So good you should have it yourself."

I shoved the water down Luffy's throat "I can't believe you would do something so disgusting in a public place you ass."

He was choking on the water and our friends were laughing. The other customers were repulsed. The blonde waiter with a weird eyebrow came over and started to hit on Nami, saying that something here was preventing him from being a pirate and following her to the ends of the earth or something like that.

_Did Luffy ask this guy to be our cook?_

He kept on rambling, till a man I assumed was his boss told him he should go with us and be a pirate. The two got into a fight when our waiter, who I now knew was called Sanji, said he wasn't leaving.

They knocked over are table but luckily we were able to save the food from hitting the floor. While those two were having a screaming match in the middle of the restaurant I went to talk to Luffy.

"Is that blonde guy our cook?"

"You bet! He's perfect his food is amazing!" Luffy kept singing the man's praises

The head chef walked away leaving Sanji to pick himself up off the floor.

"See he gave you permission now you can be a pirate!" Luffy told the man not giving him any choice.

"I told you I won't be a pirate!" The blonde man yelled back.

Then as if he hadn't just had an argument with Luffy went back to hitting on Nami, offering her free food and paying for her portion of the bill.

"You guys still have to pay though." He addressed us.

Usopp got into an argument with the man over the fact he was favoring Nami and not us.

"It's not worth it Usopp just let it go." I told him but he kept arguing about not eating mushrooms or something.

After we finished eating and paying for our meal the others went back to the ship but I stayed to talk to Luffy.

"Listen" I told my short friend "We can't afford to wait a year for you to work off your debt so you've got a week if you don't get out of this mess by then I'll drag you out on my own."

"Fine one week I understand" Luffy said getting serious.

* * *

Two days had passed and Luffy was still stuck working in the restaurant. I was beginning to lose patience but I had given him a week and I would wait that long.

"Uh Steve." I heard Usopp yell.

"What." A shadow was suddenly cast over our ship.

"Look at the size of that thing!" I looked behind us to see a giant galleon "This is bad we need to go!" Usopp kept yelling

"Not without Luffy. Let's go over there and see what he's doing maybe the cooks know what's up.

"There's no reason to panic" Zoro said "Look that ships barely floating, it's a wreck."

I looked over and saw that the giant ship was covered in broken boards and busted up metal.

"Regardless we should go check up on Luffy. Nami you watch the ship with Johnny and Yosaku." I said as I dragged Usopp into the restaurant with Zoro not far behind.

* * *

When we entered the restaurant from the back we had quite a sight all the customers were gone and the cooks were out cold on the floor.

Luffy was staring down a man in a fur coat "I'm the one who will be king of the pirates. I won't stand down now"

"Well said Luffy but you forgot the plural again." I said.

"Are you planning to fight?" Usopp asked shaking.

"You need a hand?" Zoro asked.

"No I'm fine you guys just relax." Luffy told us.

"Is that your crew just three guys?" The man Luffy was arguing with laughed.

Luffy told the man he had two more, Nami and the chef. The cook of course said he wasn't part of the crew but I knew he wasn't going to get out of Luffy's grasp.

The man I heard one of the cooks refer to as Krieg said that we were crazy to go to the Grand Line with just six people.

"My fleet of fifty ships was destroyed in just a week. Don't screw with me. Going to the Grand Line with six people. HA!" Krieg said.

Krieg grabbed a bag a told the cooks they had one hour to leave if they didn't want to die.

The other cooks began to berate Sanji for something, but their boss shut them up.

All the cooks decided to stay and fight to protect the restaurant. The man Krieg had thrown into the wall called them all crazy.

Luffy walked over to me "He's pretty cool huh."

"Yeah I guess he'll be an interesting addition." I responded.

"Gin you said you've been to the Grand Line right? What's it like?" Luffy asked.

The man named Gin began to mumble about his time on the Grand Line. Then he said it, that one man destroyed the entire fleet.

_It had to be it was him!_

Everyone else in the room was taken aback by Gin's account of his time on the Grand Line. I was staying as calm as I could.

"It was him wasn't it, The Hawk-Eyed Man?" I asked "You said he had piercing yellow eyes, even without knowing that I know he's the only one who could have destroyed your whole fleet."

"Zoro that's the guy you're looking for right?" I heard Luffy ask. Zoro replied with a quick yes.

"I just don't get it why did he destroy their fleet?" Usopp asked.

"Did you guys piss him off?" Sanji added

Gin didn't know he said he just attacked.

"You probably woke him up from a nap. You poor fools." I told the man why his fleet had been destroyed.

_Complete destruction over something so trivial, that's just like him._

"DON'T BULLSHIT ME!" Gin yelled "To destroy a fleet over something so petty."

The head chef defended me saying I was just providing an example. "But there is one thing I don't get kid." The man turned to me "How do you know so much about this man."

"Yeah I'm curious as well." Zoro said.

_Crap. The jigs up I guess I'll have to tell them now._

"I guess I can't hide it anymore. The reason I know so much about that man is because "The Hawk-Eyed Man" Dracule Mihawk is my uncle." Most of the room gasped at the revelation.

"That's why I want you to stay away from him Zoro, he will kill you." I turned my face away. I didn't want to look at Zoro I could feel his anger from here.

Luffy broke the silence "I didn't even know that."

_Just shut up you idiot._

I was embarrassed I could feel everyone looking at me staring into my soul. Then Zoro finally spoke.

"Why?"

I finally mustered up the courage to look at him.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" he screamed.

"I…"

"ANSWER ME!"

I didn't know how to answer him

"Sorry, I should have told you. But I was worried that you wouldn't take it too well if you found out I was related to the man you wanted to kill."

"Sorry. That's all you have to say." I could feel his fury.

"What do you want me to say. "Sure Zoro what a great goal to become the greatest swordsman, just make sure you kill my uncle to get there."

"No! But I would have been a good idea to tell me that before I joined you. You knew my goal when you asked me to be a pirate. You could have said no."

"I'm sorry alright, but I won't apologize for being related to the man and I won't stand by if you try a kill him." I said.

The two of us were having a personal argument in front of a large crowd of people.

"I think you should go Steve. Go get some air." Luffy told me.

"Whatever. I'm going back to the ship." As I walked out my eyes met Zoro's. I kept walking till I was outside

_What the hell are we even fighting about? The fate of a man I've only met a few times? Why should I care if Zoro kills him? Why do I care if Zoro gets hurt fighting him. Why does he care that I didn't tell him he would have come with us regardless, he still would have wanted to fight Mihawk. Is he angry over the fact I didn't tell him? No that's not it at all._

Realization hit me "He's angry over the promise."

_He said that if he died Luffy or I would have to take up his ambition. He's upset because he doesn't want me to have to fight someone important to me._

"Bastard."

I got to the place the ship was supposed to be docked but it was gone.

_Where the hell is the Merry?_

I saw two bodies floating in the water.

_Johnny, Yosaku!_

I pulled the two men out of the water "You two get up! Where the hell is my ship?"

Johnny answered first "She took it"

"What?"

Yosaku finished "Nami she took the Going Merry she stole your ship."

_No way!_

"Dammit I have to find Luffy!"

I ran back around the restaurant and when I got to the front I saw it happen. The entire galleon was suddenly cut in two.

_NO!_

In the distance I could see them. The flames of his ship. The coffin floating on the sea.

_He's here. Uncle Hawkeye._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.**

 


	16. Hawk-eye Mihawk

_Italics indicate Thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks**

* * *

**NO POV**

Arriving at The Sea Restaurant Baratie Luffy and Steve make a decision on who will be the chef on their ship. After Luffy gets stuck working on the ship Don Krieg, a pirate with a huge fleet attacks the restaurant. Finding out that Krieg's fleet was destroyed by one man; Steve decides to revel his relationship with the world's greatest swordsman, Hawk-eye Mihawk, angering Zoro. The two have an argument but when Steve returns to the ship to cool off he finds that Nami has stolen The Going Merry. Steve's day is further ruined by the arrival of his uncle Mihawk

* * *

**Steve's POV**

_Why is he here?_

I didn't know what was happening anymore. Everything was falling apart, Nami stole the ship, who knows what mine and Zoro's relationship is now, and now Uncle Mihawk shows up. This day is the worst.

_First I have to get to Luffy and tell him about Nami._

I ran back into the restaurant but everyone had gone outside. I eventually found Luffy and the others outside freaking out. I saw Yosaku and Johnny were with them so I guess they heard about Nami.

"Luffy we have a problem!" I yelled getting his attention "Nami stole the Merry!"

"I know I see it." He pointed to the horizon where the ship could still be seen.

"Johnny where's your ship" I asked

_Maybe I can get the others out of here before he shows up._

He told me it was tied to the restaurant and we were allowed to use it.

"Zoro, Usopp lets go." I heard the two begrudgingly follow me.

"Luffy are you coming with us?" Usopp asked

"No I still haven't paid off the restaurant." He explained.

"Fine but be careful everything is turning bad real fast, and remember you only have a few days to get out of working here." I told Luffy

"IT"S HIM! THE ONE WHO DESTOYED THE FLEET!"

_No! I wasn't fast enough._

"It can't be… that's him." Zoro looked shaken by the sight of Uncle.

"Please don't…" I tried to stop Zoro but he was in such a place that I don't think he heard me.

He just started walking over to Krieg's galleon. I saw someone from Krieg's crew shoot at Mihawk but he just deflected the bullets like nothing. The men looked terrified at how he had avoided the bullets.

"He deflected the bullets with his sword; I've never seen such graceful swordplay." I turned quickly and saw that Zoro had made his way over to the other ship and was staring down the world's greatest swordsman.

"Are you the one who cut this ship?" Zoro asked

"Indeed" Was what he got for an answer.

"You really are the strongest; I set sail to meet you." Zoro said

"What are you aiming for?" Uncle Mihawk asked him.

"To be the world's greatest. You said you had some free time let's fight." Zoro challenged him to a duel I knew he couldn't win.

"You damn fool." I whispered.

The rest of us stood there watching the two exchange words and ready for a duel. Uncle pulled off his necklace and took the top off to reveal a knife.

"What are you going to do with that?" Zoro didn't understand that he was out of his league.

I wanted to tell him to get out while he still could but no matter how hard I tried words wouldn't come out.

"You wouldn't use cannon to kill a fly, would you? Unfortunately this is the smallest blade I carry."

_Stop playing with your food just get it over with._

Zoro charged " **ONI GIRI!"**

Zoro was stopped dead in his tracks, all his swords blocked in one place by the tiny knife. Zoro broke free and slashed wildly but each swing was easily parried.

Zoro was becoming frustrated blindly attacking with no clear goal.

_He really thought he was on Mihawk's level._

Uncle Mihawk kept playing with Zoro, blocking every blow, calling him a weakling.

"No one calls our bro a weakling!" Johnny and Yosaku tried to go over and help Zoro but I stopped them.

"Stay out of it!"

Then it happened.

Zoro charged forward and was stabbed with the knife.

"Why won't you step back?"

"I'm not really sure. I just know if I stepped back it be trampling on the promises I've made. I rather die than be defeated." Zoro said laying out his reasons for enduring the pain.

"Speak. What is your name?"

"Roronoa Zoro"

Uncle put his knife away and took out his black blade.

_Why there's no need for that!_

"I will remember your name. As a sign of respect I will end this with my black sword."

The two men readied their swords and charged

" **THREE SWORD STYLE: THREE THOUSAND WORLDS!"**

Zoro tried but all but one of his swords was shattered by Mihawk's attack. Zoro put his sword away stood up and turned around to face Mihawk.

"Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame."

"Splendid" Was all Uncle Mihawk said before he cut him open.

There was blood everywhere Zoro had a huge wound on his chest from the attack. He fell back and dropped into the sea.

I could hear everyone else screaming around my but I still couldn't comprehend the situation.

_You idiot, why? I told you wouldn't win._

Then my mouth finally opened, at I let out a scream I didn't even know I was capable of.

"DAMMIT!" I shot my whip over to the other ship to pull myself over and confront my relative for his actions.

_Sure Zoro challenged him but there was no need to take it that far._

"I thought I saw you" I heard Uncle Mihawk say as I got closer "Is that man your friend?"

"SCREW YOU!" I swung at him with my fist but missed. I could feel the tears on my face.

"Relax Steve he won't die."

"What?"

"That wound won't kill him, but don't think I spared him because he's your friend." He looked at me sternly.

"I haven't seen you or Rose in many years, you certainly got taller."

"Cut the small talk Uncle I don't have time for it. You had no reason to do that, why use such extreme methods when Zoro never stood a chance."

"How do you think he would feel if he was pitied after losing?"

_Pity?_

"You certainly have made some interesting friends, your parents would be proud."

"Do you know where they are, Mom and Dad?"

"Of course they're on the Grand Line. I actually came from visiting your sister recently. I'm sure your path and hers will cross soon."

He stopped talking to me and turned to face the boat Zoro had been pulled into "Listen. It is far too early for you to die. Go out and learn, train and become strong, then you may return and face me Roronoa! But until then I will wait at the top, no matter how long it takes. Surpass me ZORO!"

I heard most of the crowd gasp at how the great Hawk-eye had made such a promise.

"Steve, what is your goal?" he said turning back to me.

"To become king of the pirates with my best friend, Luffy."

"Quite a tough path indeed even tougher than your friend's. You know that means you will have to surpass your parents correct?"

"Of course I don't care" I smirked "I'll do it anyway."

"Usopp get ready we have to go after Nami, how's Zoro?"

"Barely breathing but he's alive." Usopp answered.

Just then Zoro's arm shot up sword in hand.

_What the_!

"Steve can you hear me. I'm sorry"

_Sorry?_

"I'm sorry I made you worry, I'm sorry I got so angry, and I'm sorry I lost. If I don't become the world's greatest I'd only embarrass you and Luffy."

_You don't need to apologize._

"I should be the one apologizing; I should have told you in the first place and not have tried to hide it. I broke our trust; I'm the one who's sorry." I yelled back.

"You were both wrong ok, but bro you need to stop talking." Yosaku pleaded with Zoro.

" **I SWEAR!"** He yelled out **"UNTIL I BEAT HIM I WONT EVER LOSE AGAIN! IS THAT OKAY KING OF THE PIRATES?!"**

I felt an odd sense of pride "THAT'S JUST FINE!"

"I hope to see you again soon, you certainly have interesting friends. Goodbye Steve." Uncle Mihawk turned to walk away before Krieg interrupted wanting to know if Uncle was here for him. He had the audacity to shoot at him when he didn't like his answer.

"Farwell" Was all Uncle said before he swung his sword and cut the ocean itself.

I took the opportunity to swim over to the boat with Usopp and Zoro.

"Steve! Go on without me I'll catch up." Luffy yelled as the restaurant rocked in the waves.

"Alright I'll defiantly bring Nami back! You just make sure you get that cook!"

I gave Luffy one last wave and screamed "Once we have those six people we'll head for the Grand Line!"

Luffy's "Alright!" was almost lost in the waves but I heard him.

_It's almost time. Our destination is just a little further away._

"Let's go guys. Johnny, you and Yosaku stabilize Zoro. Usopp make sure we don't lose sight of The Merry."

_We're coming for you Nami. I will bring you back. I saw that look on your face when you picked up that poster for Arlong. If he's the problem we'll take him out._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for Reading. Feedback is appreciated.**

 


	17. Nami

_Italics indicate Thinking_

**Bold is for Attack**

* * *

**NO POV**

After Zoro's defeat at the hands of Steve's Uncle, Hawk-Eye Mihawk, Steve takes Usopp and Zoro to go after Nami, who has stolen the Going Merry.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

After we discussed where Nami was going we sent Yosaku back to direct Luffy to us while the rest of us kept going towards Nami's destination. She was headed to an island deep in the territory of the pirate "Saw-Tooth" Arlong.

Zoro had finally managed to wake up. He still needed to see a professional doctor.

"Are you sure we should be wasting our time with Nami?" Zoro asked

"We have to Luffy won't take anybody else. We got no choice, besides you didn't see the look on her face something is wrong here and I want to know what."

"I think we're here." Usopp quivered behind the railing of the boat.

"This is it." Johnny told him.

_I'm glad we have someone here who knows what they're doing._

Usopp suggested we find the ship and start are search there but Zoro had I had other ideas.

"Let's just cut are way in"

"I like the front door approach we can find Nami and make her talk."

Usopp and Johnny weren't too thrilled with our gung-ho approach.

"Untie us this instant Usopp! How dare you do this to your captain." There Zoro and I were tied together in against the boat.

Usopp kept rambling off about how he was a pirate of great adventure or something, until he spotted some fishmen giving him the stink eye. They jumped into the water after our boat only terrifying Usopp and Johnny more.

"What should we do Usopp?" Johnny asked him

"Abandon ship!" Usopp said as he and Johnny jumped into the water to escape the incoming fishmen.

"Get back here and free us" Zoro screamed after them but they didn't listen.

The fishmen boarded the boat and decide to take us back to Arlong.

At least they were kind enough to tie Zoro and I up separately.

* * *

The fishmen pulled our boat into a place called Arlong Park.

"What the hell are these filthy humans doing here?" Asked a Fishman with a long nose sitting in a chair.

"Arlong sir we found them drifting outside, they look suspicions."

_So this is Arlong?_

"What were you doing out there?" Arlong said sneering at us.

"We're looking for someone fish-face." I told him intentionally trying to test his patience.

He went on some long rant about how superior fishmen were to humans.

The only person who was able to shut him up was Nami "I'm sick of your rambling"

"Nami. Why are you so friendly with this guy?" Zoro asked.

"I work for Arlong. You guys were just another mark. I didn't really think you would follow me this far."

"So this is your true self?" I spoke up "Luffy will be so disappointed."

The look on Nami's face changed to one of sadness.

_She feels bad about betraying Luffy._

"Nami would do anything for money even betray her family. You all got fooled."

Nami's face looked even more upset when Arlong talked.

_What the hell's going on between these two?_

"I see" Zoro started "well I always pegged her as heartless. From the beginning I had a feeling you were a good-for-nothing freeloader."

Nami started to defend her actions but I needed to test a theory.

I leaned over to Zoro "I want you to jump in the water."

"What?"

"Captains orders just do it" Zoro begrudgingly flipped back and sank into the water.

_Will she save him, or let him die?_

Sure enough she did just what I expected and dove in after Zoro. She surfaced pulling Zoro onto dry land while all the fishmen tried to figure out why she had helped Zoro.

"What are you playing at?" She turned to me.

"Someone like you, some pathetic small-time thief, shouldn't try actin' tough, it's disgusting." is told her.

"Be faster next time I thought I was gonna die." Zoro angrily said to Nami.

Nami told the fishmen to lock us up, that she would deal with us later.

"Arlong there's been another unknown human sighted in the village. This one has a long nose."

_Dammit Usopp, just be careful._

They threw Zoro and I into a back room and then I heard the pirates go off to find Usopp.

* * *

Zoro and I had been sitting around for a while tied up in the small room when the door opened.

"Look who it is." Zoro sarcastically remarked.

Nami threw Zoro's swords and my whips on the ground, untied us and said "Just leave. Before they get back."

"Nami wait!" I caught her attention "If you need help with something, please just ask."

"Just leave. Stay out of my life." With that she went back outside.

Zoro and I made our way outside only to find the park still riddled with fishmen.

"Well?"

"Front door approach works here" I said.

Zoro and I made quick work of our unsuspecting prey. Whatever he didn't cut I beat into submission.

_Uncle was right he and I do work well together._

Zoro took a seat in Arlong's chair while I wandered around the park looking for anything.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked me

"Promised Luffy I'd bring her back so that's what I'm gonna do. We're gonna end up involved in something we don't wanna but that's the price we'll have to pay to help our friend."

"This is one complicated mess."

"Yeah it is" I responded.

An odd noise came from the gate out of the park. Zoro and I got up to investigate the noise only to find an octopus fishing outside.

"You the one making that racket?" Zoro asked the fishman.

"Who are you two? Me? Oh I'm Hatchan or Hachi for short. Are you two guests of Arlong?"

"You could call us that." I said

"Arlong's not here right now. He went to catch a long nosed intruder. I can take you to him if you like, just hop in my pot and I'll give you a ride."

_Usopp. We may as well go rescue him while we have free time._

"Come one let's go see Arlong" I said hopping into the jar with Zoro not far behind.

* * *

It didn't take us long to reach the village thanks to a ride from our octopus "friend".

"We're here. Hope you find Arlong."

"Thank you for the ride." Zoro and I said walking into town.

_What an odd fishman._

"Arlong's here somewhere." Zoro warned.

"Yeah but let's focus on finding Usopp first, unlike you and I he can't really fend for himself." I started looking for Usopp in all his usual places behind trees, in barrels, under a rock.

We asked around town for anyone who had seen our long-nosed companion.

"Are you looking for that kid with the slingshot." A random villager said approaching us.

"That's him. Have you seen him?" Zoro asked the man

"I just saw him get taken inside Arlong Park."

_Dammit!_

"That idiot's gonna get killed we gotta hurry." I said running with Zoro not to far behind.

Zoro and I kept going back towards Arlong Park as fast as we could. It didn't help neither of us knew how to get back.

"Maybe hitching that ride was a bad idea now we don't know how to get back." Zoro explained.

Zoro and I kept running when we heard the sound of an entire forest being torn down.

"What the…" Zoro mumbled

"Focus if we don't get there soon Usopp will die."

That's when a boat burst through the canopy. A boat with three passengers.

"Hi!"

"What the hell do you mean?!"

The boat crashed into the trees finally slowing to a stop.

"DAMMIT LUFFY!"

"You find Nami yet? And where's Usopp?" Luffy asked dodging my tirade.

_Crap Usopp_

Zoro Explained what had happened to Usopp and that we needed to hurry.

"YOUR TO LATE!" a voice yelled "He's already been killed."

_WHAT?!_

Johnny came out from the trees crying "Usopp *sniff* NAMI MURDERED HIM!"

_No._

We were all pretty shocked by the revelation that Nami had killed our friend especially Luffy.

"SHUT UP! THERES NO WAY NAMI WOULD KILL USOPP! WE"RE FRIENDS SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT!"

"Luffy! Relax Johnny is only telling us what he saw. There's no reason to be angry with him." I tried to calm Luffy down but he had no desire to take a breath.

"Why did you come here." We turned around to find Nami had come out of the shadows to speak to us.

"Because your part of our crew. We came to get you." Luffy explained like it was no big deal.

The blonde guy from the boat with Luffy started jumping up and down asking if Nami remembered him.

_Oh Luffy brought the cook._

He and Zoro got into a fight about something but I just ignored them.

"I saw her stab Usopp. She's a cold blooded witch." Johnny said sticking to his story.

"So what?" Nami rudely replied "Just leave so you don't end up like him. After that stunt Steve and Zoro pulled Arlong wants you both dead. I don't care how strong you think you are your no match for him."

"I don't care where is Usopp?" Zoro asked.

"The bottom of the sea." When Nami said that it set Zoro off. He tried to swing at her but had to dodge a kick from Sanji first.

The two once again got into an argument "Will you to try and take this a little seriously please!" I yelled.

"If you want your ship back you can have it. Go find yourselves a new navigator. I don't care just get off my island."

Luffy fell to the ground "I'm tired."

"This isn't the time to be taking a nap Luffy." I tried to get him to sit up but he kept falling back.

"I'm not leaving without Nami but I really don't care what's going on around here so I'll just take a nap." He said explaining why he was laying on the ground.

"Do whatever the hell you want! Die for all I care!" Nami said running away.

Johnny and Yosaku took the opportunity they had to leave saying they had to get back to their day jobs but wished us luck in whatever we chose to do.

* * *

The guys and I sat around while Luffy took his nap when Sanji finally decided to talk to me "Hey other captain. Do you think Nami killed the long nose?"

"Doubt it, but after I told her that her small time act was disgusting maybe she grew a pair and actually stepped up."

Apparently Sanji didn't like my answer "Nami body is not small time!" he threw a kick at me which I went to block with my elbow only something else blocked our attacks

"Usopp!" "He's alive"

"Maybe not after what you two just did to the poor guy" Zoro said making me feel embarrassed about how I acted.

Apparently hearing Usopp's voice was enough to wake Luffy

"Good to see you're not dead." I told him as Luffy kept mumbling about Johnny lying to him.

"I should be." He said "If it hadn't been for Nami I'm not sure what would have happened."

He kept on explaining what had happened to him and Nami "There has to be some reason she's working with Arlong."

"I was thinking the same thing" I told him.

"It doesn't matter" a blue haired women said walking up to us "No matter what you do you won't be able to stop Arlong's rule of this island."

"Who are you?" Zoro asked the women.

"This is Nami's sister Nojiko" Usopp explained that he had met her earlier.

"I'll tell you how things got this bad but in exchange you must leave this island." She started bargaining with us.

_Fat chance Luffy won't leave without Nami._

"I'm not interested" Luffy said "I'm gonna take a walk."

Usopp wasn't too happy about Luffy not staying.

"It's fine let him go we'll listen" I said calming him down "I want to fill in the missing pieces of my idea about what's happening here.

"It all started eight years ago…" Nojiko began.

* * *

We listened to Nojiko's story until the end "You see since that day eight years ago Nami has worked for Arlong never asking for help so that no one is killed by Arlong, like our mother was."

After the story Usopp and Sanji were raring to go help Nami despite Nojiko's pleas for them not to because it would put Nami's hard work in jeopardy.

Nojiko walked away "I have things to do but please just leave Nami alone."

As soon as she was out of earshot Sanji spoke "So are we sitting this one out?"

"Hell no! Our friend needs our help. What kind of people would we be if we turned our backs on a friend? A real man stands up for the people he cares about. Ain't that right Usopp."

"Yes."

"Well let's get going" I said waking Zoro "we'll need to meet up with Luffy.

I didn't take us long to get to the village but when we got there an angry mob had formed to go fight Arlong. I saw Luffy sitting on a bench over across the street.

"You all wait here." I instructed as I made my way over to Luffy.

"What's up?" I said as I sat next to Luffy.

"Nothing." He said swinging his legs back and fourth.

"You ready to kick fishman tail?"

"Hell yes." Luffy calmly responded.

By this point the mob had run off leaving Nami alone in the street.

"Let's get moving" Luffy stood up and I followed behind him.

Once we got to Nami she was in a sorry state, she looked defeated. She had given it everything she had and even that wasn't enough. She picked up a knife that was lying on the ground.

_Don't do anything stupid Nami!_

She drove the knife into her shoulder where her Tattoo was. With every plunge of the blade she yelled out his name "ARLONG!"

Luffy grabbed her hand to stop her from harming herself anymore.

"Luffy. Steve."

She threw dirt at us "Didn't I tell you two to leave!"

"Yes you did." We both answered.

"But we can't leave without you Nami." I told her "We won't leave without our friend."

That was all it took to break the final wall holding Nami back. She broke down crying.

"Help me."

I was barely audible but we heard it. Luffy took his hat off and placed it on Nami's head.

_He never lets anyone where that hat. Not even me._

"OF COURSE I WILL!" Luffy yelled out into the sky

"Without a doubt Nami, you can always ask us." I said giving her a reassuring smile.

Luffy and I turned and began walking past our friends.

"Let's go."

"Right!"

The five of us made our way to Arlong Park with one goal.

Free our friend.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.**

 


	18. Fifteen Minutes

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks**

* * *

**NO POV**

Having promised to find Nami Steve took Zoro, Usopp, and Johnny to follow Nami. After arriving on Nami's home island Steve and Zoro are taken captive by the Fishmen Pirates, a group Nami is a member of. After meeting up with Luffy, Yosaku and new arrival Sanji the crew learns about Nami's past and the hardships she and her village have faced under the rule of Arlong. Vowing to help Nami, Steve and Luffy take their allies to Arlong Park to fight the Fishmen.\

* * *

**Steve's POV**

We had barely left town when Luffy started to get all shaky. He was ready to fight and I didn't want to hold him back.

"Just go!"

"YEAH!" He ran off towards the park in the blink of an eye.

"Was it smart to let him off his leash like that?" Zoro asked

"It'll be fine we just need to pick up our pace so we can catch up" I said starting to walk a little faster than I had been.

We got to the Park just in time to see Luffy slug Arlong and enrage the other fishmen. The cook ran forward and literally kicked ass.

"Don't go running on ahead like that." Sanji yelled I walked up to Luffy

"It's fine I won't lose"

"I wasn't worried you'd lose. I was worried you'd take all the fun. The rest of us would like a turn to." I told him smirking.

"You can have my turn Luffy." Usopp said trembling.

"What a brave warrior." Zoro sarcastically remarked.

The fishmen weren't too happy to see me and Zoro and were surprised Usopp was even alive.

"So you five human pests came here for Nami. What can just five humans do against the might of a single fishman?!" Arlong yelled.

Mine and Zoro's octopus friend blew his horn again and something began rising out of the water. Usopp kept screaming about a monster that destroyed a whole village.

_Is he talking about that thing coming out of the water? Or is he talking about himself trying to lie to the fishmen._

"Come Out! Mohmoo!"

A giant sea cow with a bump on its head rose out of the water. For some reason the second Luffy and Sanji looked at it the thing turned around to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Arlong asked the creature "If you going to run I won't stop you."

The monster turned back around and came right at us.

"We're gonna DIE!" Usopp kept screaming.

"Would you shut up?!" We all yelled back as the fishmen came to fight us at the same time.

"Leave this to me." Luffy shoved both his feet into the ground and spun his body around.

"What's he doing?" Sanji mused out load.

"I'm not sure but I know I don't like it." I said holding in my anger.

Luffy grabbed the horns of the monster.

"I think we need to move!" Sanji yelled

"What's he thinking?" Zoro asked as we ducked for cover.

"Hell if I know." I said diving behind a wall.

Luffy unspooled himself and swung around still holding onto the monster **"Gum-Gum Pinwheel!"**

Hordes of the fishmen were sent flying with the monster as Luffy spun around.

"I'm not here for grunts! I WANT YOU!" He pointed at Arlong.

"What the Hell were you thinking? Oh wait you weren't!" I started laying into my friend "What a stupid idea, you almost killed us! You aren't allowed to make up new techniques on your own anymore! Clear everything with me!"

Sanji and Usopp were also harassing Luffy for his stupidity.

"Hey the octopus is doing something." Zoro pointed out getting our attention.

"Octopus is best served boiled with salt."

"Guys I got a small problem."

"Oh when we finish here you gotta make calamari." I begged

"That's squid. But whatever" Sanji shrugged

" **Hachi Ink-Jet!"** A stream of black goo was shot us forcing us to dodge, something which Luffy didn't do.

"Why didn't you dodge dumbass?" I yelled at Luffy

The octopus appeared before Luffy carrying a huge bolder he was going to use to smash him.

"Yeah I can't see or move." Luffy finally admitted to having a problem.

_I'm gonna kill him._

"God dammit." "What?" "You put yourself in this position."

Hatchan slammed the rock down onto Luffy crushing him.

"Luffy!"

"Relax"

"Yay Sanji!" the voice of the friend I thought was dead yelled.

"I chose a real idiot's crew to join. But it's better than being in a crew that would harm a lady." Sanji said both complimenting and insulting Luffy.

_At least I hope he's only calling Luffy an idiot. I think?_

Usopp got to work trying to free Luffy from his cement boots while Zoro, Sanji and I dealt with the fishmen. The octopus tried to put a stop to Usopp's attempt to free Luffy.

"There busy why don't you play with me?" Zoro said putting a sword to his throat and picking a fight.

I don't know what Usopp was thinking but he let Luffy go and he slammed into the fishman with the big lips.

"My bad… AGGHHHH" Usopp ran off with the fishman following him.

Big lips stopped to harass the villagers but Usopp hit him with a fireball "Don't forget you're fighting me!" Usopp ran off again.

Arlong stood up and began walking towards Luffy. His subordinates told him not to fight that they could take care of us.

"I'm not going to fight…"

Luffy threw a punch but it missed. Arlong shoved his hands into the ground and pulled up a slab of concrete holding Luffy.

"They say Devil Fruit users can't swim" _He wouldn't_ "But in this situation no one can swim" He threw Luffy into the sea where he sank like a rock.

"Luffy!"

"I'm going in after him" Sanji was already taking off his shoes.

"No! Sanji wait, if you jump in you'll just be doing what they want. We can't win against a fishman underwater. We'll deal with it up here and go after Luffy once we finish these guys." I told him stopping him from getting himself killed.

"So we beat these guys then rescue Luffy. Fine by me." Sanji said turning away from the water.

Zoro had already picked a fight with the octopus and Sanji was staring down the Manta ray leaving me with the only fish still unoccupied.

"ARLONG!" the shark man turned to me "Let's go!"

I ran forward swung at the fishman only to have him dodge and charge forward.

"Sit down and watch!" Arlong grabbed my head and threw me back.

_How is he so strong?_

I collided with a wall and groaned.

"Steve!" I looked up through my blurred vision and saw Johnny and Yosaku flailing around.

"Shut up your yelling hurts my ears" I told them.

"Arlong!" the fishman turned to me again with a look of disgust on his face "The second my friend get out of that water you'll be sushi. If you're going to sit out then so will I." I laughed and sat down putting on a serious face "You two have fifteen minutes before I involve myself in your fights. Get your acts together and stop screwing around!"

Zoro and Sanji looked at me "Fine no need to be so pushy."

I sat down and stared down Arlong while keeping my eye on Zoro and Sanji.

They had fifteen minutes till I had the strength to stand up again. If it took them that long, we may never beat Arlong.

My little pep talk was all it took to get Zoro ready to fight he immediately ran at Hatchan swinging and cut off a piece of the octopus' hair. Sanji was in a martial arts fight with the manta ray but most of his kicks were being blocked.

Zoro looked like he was struggling. He had passed out on the ground. The octopus knocked over a portion of the building trying to make in fall on Zoro but Zoro stood up and threw the octopus into his own trap.

"I'm not stepping in for twelve more minutes. I don't care how hurt you are Zoro."

I saw Sanji give me a look that said _He's too hurt you gotta step in_ , but I said fifteen minutes and I meant it. He should have been paying attention because the fishman punched him across the park.

"All of them except the red headed one are taken care of"

"You mean they're already gone I just took out my swords for this." Hatchan said surfacing from the rubble wielding six swords.

"HehHehHeh" I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Arlong said raising an eyebrow.

"It's funny you think you won. Zoro! Stop taking a nap and do your job. You still have ten minutes."

"I'm not dead yet. Six swords that's hilarious. I have a man to meet. Until I meet him not even Death will stop me." Zoro stood up "Yosaku, Johnny swords!"

The guys threw Zoro their swords so he could use his signature style.

"And you! Stop smoking and get over here!" I turned my head and yelled.

"That was a forty level punch? What a joke." Sanji said standing up.

Zoro caught Johnny and Yosaku's swords dodge Hachi's strike and delivered his own

"Now I'm mad." Hatchan stood up despite his injury "It's basic math six swords beats three swords."

"You may have more swords, but the weight of our swords is completely different." Zoro explained to the octopus.

Zoro blocked a six pointed strike only to have his swords move and Hatchan slam his head into Zoro's stomach. Hatchan began spinning his entire body becoming one huge blade. Zoro was falling from the sky about to land on the blades but rolled and blocked the assault.

At the same time I heard what sounded like someone chopping down trees.

_Hope Usopp's alright._

"That bastard rolled over my swords and cut my hands like some circus act." The bloodied Hatchan said.

Hatchan attempted to use the same **Pot Stance** he used before but this time Zoro broke all six of the blades.

"Now do you understand the difference in our swords?" Zoro asked **"It's over TATSUMAKI!"** Zoro created a whirlwind of blades that chew up the octopus.

The Manta-man tried to punch the weakened Zoro but Sanji arrived to block the punch.

"You've got five minutes" I said staring the two down "I suggest you hurry unless you want to look like failures."

Then Sanji jumped into the water saying he could save Luffy without Zoro.

"That was dumb. He only had to fight the fishman not free Luffy." I remarked.

It took a little bit but Sanji surfaced gasping for air complaining that the fish man should fight him on equal ground.

_Then don't jump into the water dumbass._

"Where's Luffy?" I asked him

"He's half fine"

_Half?_

The fishman punched at Sanji but missed and the cook delivered a series of precise kicks to various parts of the body culminating with **"Mutton Shot!"** Which sent the fishman flying through the building.

I finally had the strength to stand "Right on time you only had a few seconds left."

"SCREW YOU!" they both yelled.

"Well the small fries should take on the small fries." I said walking past the two "I'm just kidding good job you two you bought me the time I needed to catch my breath."

Sanji explained Luffy was out of danger for the time being but Arlong clearly wasn't going to let us go free him.

"Well than let's deal with the immediate problem." I said facing Arlong

"You pathetic humans really think you can beat me. That's hilarious" he swung his hand through the air and Zoro and Sanji fell to the ground

_What the hell!_

I ran at Arlong but just got shot in the leg by whatever hit Zoro and Sanji and I fell to the ground behind Arlong.

Arlong put his hands in his pockets "See I can crush you humans just by playing with a little water."

"ARLONG!"

I looked back and saw that Nami had come to this place to confront her captor.

"What brings you here?" Arlong asked

"I'm here to kill you." Nami told him without wasting a second.

"You think you can kill me. You've tried dozens of times over the years and never once came close. You'll be my navigator forever. Since I'm such a nice guy if you come back willingly I'll spare the villagers but no matter what these guys" he gestured to us "will be killed because they pissed my off. So? What's it going to be Nami?"

"I'm sorry everyone" Nami turned to look at the people from the village "will you die with me?"

"Of course!"

There was an explosion of water from over the fence.

"It worked!" Sanji said getting excited "Now I just have to free his legs."

"I see what you were getting at." I told him.

_Luffy's alright they stretched his neck to bring his head above the water. Good._

Sanji stood up "I'm going back in."

"I've got thirty seconds then I'm done" Zoro said pushing himself to stand up.

"Don't push so hard I can do this." I told him.

"No" he looked at me "I won't just lay there and bleed out I'm doing what I have to."

"Pay attention mutant your mine." Zoro looked at Arlong who was suddenly hit in the face with an egg.

"I've got your back to Zoro!" someone yelled from behind us

"Usopp!"

"Can you believe it Nami I took down one of those officers." Usopp had such a big smile on his face I was sure that he was telling the truth. He wouldn't lie to her like that not with everything that was going on.

I heard a splash and saw the octopus had jumped in the water after Sanji.

"Leave him focus on Arlong" I instructed Zoro.

"His nose is mine!" Zoro swung his sword at Arlong only to have it be block by his nose.

I wrapped my whip around Arlong's mouth to keep it pried open from behind but he bit through it and dug his nose into Zoro's chest

Arlong picked up Zoro by the throat "What gave you all the bandages, you fall down the stairs?"

He pulled off the wrappings and saw Zoro wound. It was bad even worse than I thought it was. It looked as if Zoro had been cut in two and sown back together. It was so bad it even looked like Arlong felt sorry for Zoro.

"If you lie down quietly wounds don't reopen." Zoro forced out.

"Can you afford to laugh in your sorry state?" Arlong asked him.

"He's not talking about himself he's talking about the octopus." I explained. I looked back and saw that a small part of the ocean had turned red.

"I'm BACK!"

I looked behind me and saw that Luffy had finally surfaced and was back in the fight "Your late idiot."

He grabbed onto Zoro "Zoro tag out."

Luffy pulled himself in and threw Zoro out into his previous position. Luffy landed next to me after delivering a series of blows to Arlong.

"Bout time I've been waiting to get started I can't beat this guy alone."

"Let's get going then."

"What was that? Did you hit me?" Arlong stood up and asked.

"No those were just my warm up."

"You should run while you still can Arlong." I looked at him "You've never experienced anything like the two of us working together before."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.  
**

**Sorry this one is a little heavy on the spectating but i wasn't sure how to transition to the fight with Arlong without just knocking Steve out.**


	19. Tourturer

_Italics is for Thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks**

* * *

**NO POV**

After arriving at Arlong Park, Luffy is submerged in water forcing Zoro, Sanji, and Steve to fight Arlong's men without him. Steve challenges Arlong but is forced to sit and wait for Luffy to revive so the two can fight together. Prepared to free Nami and with Luffy back on dry land the two ready for their clash with Arlong.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Luffy and I stood together ready to fight Arlong. Usopp was behind us saying he had our backs.

_Thanks._

"Even if there are two of you what difference would it make, can you comprehend the difference between us?" Arlong asked us.

"Your nose?" "Jaw?" Luffy and I answered respectively.

We both snapped our fingers "It's the web hands!"

"SPECIES!" Arlong thrust forward in an attempt to bite us in two.

Arlong kept charging forward trying to chomp Luffy and I. After missing multiple times he grabbed Luffy by the throat. With one move he bit at Luffy's head. I grabbed Luffy and stretched his neck to avoid the bite.

"That was close." I looked at the barely phased Luffy.

Arlong had missed Luffy and sunk his teeth into a stone pillar, but instead of breaking his jaw shattered the stone. Luffy and I took the moment of distraction caused by the collapse to run back and regroup.

_If we get bit we will die._

"This is the power of a fishman." Arlong began going on another soapbox "This is the power that we were bestowed with, that is why your species is inferior."

"How pathetic" I used my whip to crush what was left of the pillar and Luffy crumbled a stone in his hand "You think we need to chew stone to break it."

"You're so weak! Humans can't even save themselves from drowning!" Arlong charged at us again.

"That's why I need help!" Luffy picked up a pair of swords and began swinging around wildly.

_That just looks sad._

Arlong easily broke both of Luffy's swords "Enough playing around."

"Shut up!" Luffy punched Arlong in the face knocking him off balance.

"Chew on this! **Whip Crush!** " I slammed my whips into Arlong's face shattering his teeth.

"I can't use swords, I can't navigate, I can't cook and I can't lie"

"Most people in this world can't survive without others by their side. Without each other Luffy and I would have died a long time ago."

"It's strange how honest you two are" Arlong sat up "You crew must be distraught being led by such fools. No wonder you made the other two fight while you just sat there. You call yourselves captains but what can either of you two do!"

"We can beat you."

"Enough talk" Arlong's teeth remerged from his gums.

_What the hell they came back._

"Surprised I am a shark. We have hundreds of extra teeth each set stronger than the last." Arlong pulled out his own teeth two more times placing one set in each hand "Now do you get it. How truly superior fishmen are. **Tooth Gum!** "

Arlong snapped his jaws at Luffy and I forcing us to back off until we had to separate with Arlong choosing to chase me. I was running out of room when I grabbed the closest thing and used it to block Arlong's strike.

Along kept laying into me not realizing he was biting his own lackey "Arlong…please…"

"Ahh my brother. How dare you!"

"I just got an idea!" Luffy yelled from the other side of the park.

Luffy ran up to Arlong and began to fight against him allowing me to take a breather.

_Let's see this amazing plan._

Logically I was skeptical. I never trust the words "Luffy" and "Plan" together. They really don't even belong in the same sentence.

And I was right. That moron took out Arlong's teeth and put them in his own mouth.

"This isn't time for jokes Luffy. Stop screwing around" I yelled

"Who says I'm screwing around?"

Arlong pushed Luffy back till he was able to clamp his teeth around Luffy's waist. Luffy responded be using his own set to bite into Arlong's shoulder.

I flipped over Arlong whipping his back and forcing him to free Luffy. When I landed Arlong bit into my forearm.

"Gaaaahhhh!" I used all my strength to force Arlong onto the ground slamming the back of his head into the cement.

I forced Arlong's mouth open and pulled my bloodied arm out of his jaws.

_God it hurts. But I can't give in now. My friends need me._

"Where did he go?" Luffy asked me.

I looked up and saw that Arlong was gone.

"He's in the water!" Usopp warned us from his position behind the wall near the villagers.

A fin appeared in the pool nearby "Ahh it's a shark!" Luffy screamed

"No I think that's Arlong." I corrected as the fin disappeared "He dove under. Careful Luffy."

Suddenly Arlong jumped out of the water **"Shark Darts!"**

Arlong soared through the air like a rocket. Luffy Grabbed my and pulled us out of harm's way. We had a rough landing causing me to fall on my already injured arm I hummed in pain trying not to scream when Arlong burst out of the building back towards us. We moved forcing Arlong into the ground but he just laid there supported by his nose.

Arlong kept jumping around crashing into me and Luffy tearing us apart.

"Don't just stand there you two have to get away from the water." Usopp warned us.

"NO!" We both "We're going to destroy that nose."

I backed up when Luffy grabbed his fingers and stretched them him to a small wall **"Gum-Gum Shield."**

" **Shark Darts!"** Arlong burst out and got caught between Luffy's fingers. Luffy bounced off and slammed into the wall and Arlong disappeared. Arlong exploded out of the tower and shot at Luffy who this time defended himself with **Gum-Gum Fingernet.**

Arlong got caught up in Luffy's fingers and Luffy attacked him **"Gum-Gum Spear!"** Luffy shoved both his feet into Arlong's stomach making him cough up blood.

Arlong's eye's suddenly turned into slits.

_He's pissed_

He grabbed Luffy by the hair as the rubber boy fell from the sky "HOW DARE YOU FILTHY HUMAN!"

He threw Luffy back into the building "DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT YOU!" he turned and charged at me

"OH Crap!" I ran to try and avoid the enraged Arlong but still got punched into a wall.

Arlong tried to smash my skull but Luffy grabbed my ankle and pulled me out bringing us both onto the roof. Arlong's fist went into the wall and when he pulled it out he had a huge jagged sword in his possession.

"It's Kiribachi!" I heard Nami yell.

Arlong flipped multiple times slamming his blade into the ground causing huge eruptions of rubble.

"Just keep climbing!" I screamed to Luffy.

We went as high as we could until we ended up with nowhere to go. Arlong swung at us destroying a wall an giving us a place to hide.

"What is this place it's full of paper" Luffy pointed out all the fluttering parchment.

"These are all the maps Nami has drawn over the years. All for my people."

I looked around the room and saw that every single scrap of paper had a map drawn on it. The room wasn't very big. The was a desk, a chair, and a shelf. I walked up to the desk it had boxes and stacks of paper.

And a pen. A pen covered in blood.

"This pen… is encrusted with blood."

I felt Arlong's blade go around my neck "Nami will help me reach my dream of a fishman empire weather she wants to or not. Her skills are wasted on fools like you! You could never use her as effectively as I will!"

_**USE!** _

"HOW DARE YOU!" I one grip I crushed his sword.

"NAMI'S NOT SOME TOOL!" Luffy said running up and punching Arlong.

"You're right she's not my tool. Since I give her a home and food, you could say she's _My Crewmate!"_

_**THIS BASTARD!** _

Luffy kicked the desk sending it flying out the window. With a flick of my wrist I smashed the shelf along the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Arlong screamed as Luffy and I continued to tear Nami's room apart.

Arlong swung at us but missed and destroyed his precious maps by accident. Arlong grabbed Luffy and sunk his teeth into Luffy's neck as retribution

"I don't give a crap about fishmen or maps." I said jumping onto Arlong's back "But I do give a damn about saving Nami!"

I used all my strength and pulled Arlong's jaws open freeing Luffy.

"She never once wanted to come here" Luffy said wiping off some of the blood on his neck "We won't allow this room to exist."

Luffy threw his leg up and I did the same with my whip.

"Don't get so cocky" Arlong fixed his nose which Luffy had broken and began spinning in the air **"Shark Tooth Drill!"**

Arlong collided with both Luffy and I snaring both of us in his large jaws.

" **Gum-Gum Battle-Axe!" "Whip Strom Force!"**

Both mine and Luffy's attack slammed into Arlong's back sending him crashing to the bottom floor of the tower.

"We may have over done it the whole things coming down!" I told Luffy.

* * *

**Nami's POV**

After things stopped flying out the windows I began to get worried. Then the whole place started to collapse. Everyone started to run for cover except me I needed to go help them.

"Nami you gotta move!" Johnny said grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the collapsing build.

I fought with him trying to go towards the falling tower "NO! Luffy and Steve are still inside!"

"They'll be fine we have to move ore we end up buried alive in rubble!" Usopp ran up and pulled me away.

"LET ME GOOO!"

* * *

When the dust finally settled all that remained of Arlong Park was rubble.

_Luffy. Steve._

The rubble at the top started shifting slightly and then fully moved. Standing there where two men. Two humans, Steve and Luffy.

Yosaku and Johnny were crying tears of joy and I could feel a few of my own as well.

"They alright?" Usopp asked no one in particular.

"NAMI!"

I looked up to see the two men at the top of the pile, the ones still standing.

"YOUR OUR CREWMATE GOT IT?!"

I couldn't stop the tears anymore "Got it."

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Luffy started to laugh. We had won. But our celebration was short lived because the Marines showed up to spoil our fun.  
"I'm amazed the fishmen were defeated by no-names." A rat-like Marine said clapping "I Captain Nezumi claim all the treasure of Arlong Park for myself."

I saw a figure approach the rat-man from behind and grab his shoulder terrifying the man.

The figure was Zoro "No need to be such a party pooper."

"Come Luffy there's still work to do." I said starting to descend the pile of destruction Luffy and I had created.

With a little help from Zoro and Sanji, Luffy and I "handled the Marines". Even Nami got to get a blow in

I cracked my whip against the ground for emphasis "Listen and listen well you pile of filth. You're going to clean up the mess these fishmen left, also you're going to rebuild the nearby towns and you won't lay a hand on the money that belongs to the island. Have I made myself clear you poor excuse for a human being!"

"Wow he's creepy." I heard the crowd mumble

"It's not like that." I said with a sad look.

"I swear I'll get you back for this, you said your names where Luffy and Steve right. You better be prepared things are going to get real bad." The rat man yelled as he swam off.

* * *

We went back to the village to get ourselves looked at by a proper doctor. Luffy, Zoro and I were inside getting stiches and bandages over large portions of our bodies.

"What the hell were you thinking hardly sowing up a wound like this? The doctor scolded while treating Zoro's torso "Your ship doesn't have a doctor?"

"That's a good point we need a medical professional." I told Luffy.

"Okay but first a musician. Pirates gotta sing you know."

We partied for a couple days. To be honest I don't remember most of it. I do remember sitting with Sanji and Zoro in an alley.

Luffy ran up to us asking "Sanji where that meat melon thing I saw you eating."

"The whole street is a buffet beats me." Sanji said breaking the unfortunate truth to Luffy.

"Let's go look for it buddy." I stood up and began walking around with Luffy.

We walked for a while we passed Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku dancing and telling stories to the villager, some true some not. I don't know how but we made it outside of town to a cliff nearby. There was a man sitting at what looked to be a makeshift grave.

"He looks like he's paying his respects let's leave him be Luffy." I said turning Luffy back towards town.

"Wait right there!" the man yelled standing up.

"Someone died you have our condiments." Luffy told the man.

"He means condolences."

"Listen you two." The man said still not turning to face us "Nami said she was going to be a pirate with you and it's going to be dangerous, if either of you do anything to take her smile away I'll come and kill you."

"Well we'll never…" Luffy started but was interrupted

"UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes sir." I responded without any emotion.

_This guy really cares._

* * *

The next day we got ready to set sail. We restocked the ship and loaded it with everything we would need.

"We wish you luck but we have to go back to our jobs as bounty hunters now." Johnny and Yosaku wished us luck and said there goodbyes.

"Where's Nami we really need to get going. Is she not coming?" Usopp said.

"What do you mean Nami might not come!" Sanji began sobbing "She's like 99.9 percent of the reason I even joined."

"Wow such commitment." I joked to Zoro.

"SET SAIL!" Nami's voice yelled

"She's running this way what do we do?" Usopp asked

"She said set sail so we set sail." Luffy explained.

We all ran around the ship moving ropes and tying things down till we started to drift out to sea.

"Is it really ok to let her leave like this?" Sanji asked me

"It's her goodbye let her do it her way."

Nami ran zigzag across the pier until she reached the end when she jumped onboard. Her friends were sad to see her leave that way. At least until she lifted up her shirt and all their wallets fell out.

"She hasn't changed any."

"Can we trust her?"

"Great job Nami!"

Luffy and I just laughed. Everyone was finally together our next stop, The Grand Line.

* * *

**?'S POV**

"Another rainy day. Better just turn this bounty into Smoker so he'll get off my back." I mumbled to myself as I walked through the marine base.

"If it isn't my best pal Tashigi" I said as I enter the office. I hugged the girl form behind "where Smoker I got another one."

"In there." She said pointing towards the door behind her "Listen I have to take my sword to get looked at later would you like to tag along?"

"Love to just let me get this thing settled it'll only take a minute."

I knocked on the door and walked in. The room was filled to the brim with smoke and steam.

"*cough cough* Damn open a window Smoker."

"I didn't say you could come in. What do you want?"

"Another bounty for you Captain Cough-Sa-Lot." I remarked.

"Real funny. Fine." he looked at the poster and threw me my money.

"Thank you if you'll excuse me Tashigi and I have some shopping to do."

"Wait I got two new ones in today if you interested. They're surprising take a look." He said handing me two flyers.

When I saw the two flyers I verbally gasped.

" **Strawhat" Monkey D. Luffy- 30,000,000**

" **Torturer" Steve- 20,000,000**

There were two boys pictured. The first had a boy with black hair pictured, he was wearing a strawhat.

The other had a red-headed boy holding a pair of whips and licking blood off his cheek.  
 _I see where they got he nickname._

"They'll be stopping here soon they were recently seen in the area." Smoker explained.

"Don't let anyone else take these I'll deal with it when they show up."

I walked out of the room mumbling "Assuming you don't get to them first."

_So you really are coming here._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for Reading. Feedback is appreciated.**

 


	20. Loguetown

_Italics indicate Thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Raise your prices again and I'll stop buying." Nami told the poor bird that had delivered her morning paper.

Luffy and I were sitting towards the front of the ship. He was sitting on the figure head and I was leaning against the railing looking at the horizon.

"We're almost there, the Grande Line. Nami says we have to stop at a place called Loguetown first." I said to myself.

"I can't believe it we're so close." Luffy jumped up and climbed on my back and shook my shoulders "I'm so excited!"

"Cut it out!" I threw him off me.

Luffy fell to the lower part of the ship and crashed into Usopp who spilled hot sauce into his eyes.

"The worlds such a dangerous place, there was another coup…" Something fell out of Nami's paper and floated to the ground.

"AHHHHHH!"

There they were two bounty poster bearing very familiar faces, mine and Luffy's.

**WANTED:**

" **Strawhat" Monkey D. Luffy- 30,000,000**

" **Torturer" Steve- 15,000,000**

Luffy was all excited about how his poster came out but I was less happy. Sure being wanted was cool but the part that sucked was my picture. I was sticking my tongue out and licking blood off my cheek.

_I look like some psycho. And what kind of name is Torturer._

I knew where they had gotten the picture. It was from when we had beaten up those marines I was trying to be intimidating and look what happened.

While the others were celebrating and I was wallowing in self-pity Zoro pointed out that we had reached an island.

"That is Loguetown, the place of the beginning and the end that is the birth place of the pirate king as well as the place of his execution." Nami explained.

"So this is the place the Pirate king was killed." Luffy looked interested in actually learning something for once.

"This certainly is an interesting place." I added.

* * *

We docked The Merry and set off into town. We each went our own way. Luffy went to go see the execution tower, Sanji was going to the market, Nami clothes shopping and Usopp went to get supplies. That left Zoro and I standing around with nothing to do.

"Nami lent me some money so I'm going to get some new swords." Zoro said walking away.

"Wait for me I'm bored let me come." I said catching up "Also what were you thinking borrowing money from Nami?"

We walked across a few streets looking for a blacksmith when we saw some thugs harassing a woman. The two guys pulled out swords and went to attack he girl when she took out a sword of her own and easily beat the two.

Her moment of triumph was quickly upstaged when she tripped and fell, knocking off her glasses.

"These yours" Zoro said handing the girl her glasses

"Thank you" Zoro gave the woman her glasses and quickly stood up pulled me along towards a store.

"What's your problem!" I said struggling in his grip.

"That girl looked just like my friend who died."

_Oh. That must be awkward_

"Well the worlds a big place probably just a coincidence." I tried to reassure him

"Whatever just hope I never see her again. Ah look a shop let's go in." Zoro turned into the store.

The shop was small but there were a lot of swords lying around.

"I need two swords for 100,000 Beli what can you do?" Zoro asked the man

The man gave a grumble and pointed Zoro to the barrel in the corner saying it was that or blunt trash. The man took one look at Zoro's katana and almost lost his mind. He started haggling with Zoro for the blade but Zoro wasn't selling.

"My friend doesn't want to sell his sword. Back off." I glared at the man to stop his insistent ramblings.

"Could it be?!" Someone threw their hands down on the counter and began staring at Zoro's sword.

It was that girl from earlier. Zoro didn't look happy to see her.

"This is the Wado Ichimonji, one of the twenty one great swords." The girl blurted out.

"Yes it is decent but it's still not worth that much." The shopkeeper said trembling.

"Decent! This sword can't be bought for less than a million Beli." I girl reviled

"Were you trying to rip us off old man?" I said glaring at the man again.

The man got all pissed and threw the women the sword she had come to pick up. Only to have her knock over a display trying to catch it. The man said that Zoro had no business owning such a sword. He directed us to the barrel in the back corner of the shop telling Zoro he could have two swords from there.

"We met outside didn't we?" the girl asked making Zoro all flustered "your using three sword style. That reminds me of the bounty hunter… what was his name."

"Zoro? I've heard of him." I cut into the conversation to spare Zoro the trouble of trying to talk about himself.

"Yeah that's him, to think that he uses his swords as a means of money making. How despicable. In this day all the swords are held by pirates or bounty hunter. The swords are crying." The girl said with a sad look.

"Perhaps it's circumstance." Zoro said looking up from the barrel "The needs of the time and all that."

"I'd be happy to welcome criminals if it means I can sell swords. Ever since that monster took over this place I've been losing business." The owner told us.

"Smoker is not a monster." The girl defended the man

The two had an argument over this man but only one word caught my attention.

_Devil Fruit._

"My pride as a swordsman demands I take all the master swords from the criminals of the world." The girl laid down her ambition like it was nothing.

Zoro said that he wouldn't give up his sword but the girl said she just wanted them away from evil not for herself. Then she pulled a blade out of the barrel and said it was another of the master swords, Sandai Kitetsu.

"I can't sell you that sword!" the owner screamed.

"Why not?" I asked the man, seemed perfectly normal to be

"It's cursed." Zoro told us.

"He's right I'm afraid that if I sold the sword I might get cursed to." The owner said looking sorry.

"I like it. I'll take it!" Zoro smiled looking at the sword

"I told you it's not for sale!"

"Then we'll do a little test. Let's see what's stronger the curse or my luck." Zoro threw the sword into the air terrifying everyone in the shop

"Stop you lose you arm." The girl tried to run and move Zoro but I stopped her.

"Don't."

The sword spun around the air and just missed Zoro's arm on the way down. Everyone, even me, let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey girl, pick out another sword." Zoro instructed the poor women.

"Wait There!" the owner ran upstairs and reemerged with another sword.

"This is Yubashiri, the best sword I have and I will personally attest to that. I want you to take this sword no charge. Take the Kitetsu as well. I'm sorry I tried to rip you off, it's been a long time since someone as skilled as you has come into my shop."

Zoro picked up the two swords thanked the man and we left.

When we turned the corner someone called out to us "What'ch doing."

I turned around and saw her, a women wearing a blue leather jacket and tight jeans. She had long flowing blue hair in contrast to tiny body. I recognize this girl anywhere. My older sister, Rose. The thing is Rose may be the older twin but she is by far the less mature one. Both mentally and physically. She's eighteen just like me but instead of being my height she was barley taller than Luffy. Her only attractive feature is her face and hair. Anything below her shoulder looked like the body of a girl who barely hit puberty. Flat as a board.

The women jumped up and grabbed Zoro's arm "ZORO! I missed you! Where did you go I told you I would meet you at the end of the block and you never came back?!"

"That road had too many turns"

"Zoro it was a dead end."

"What the hell. You go to him first before your own flesh and blood."

"Oh I missed you to little brother."

We hugged, we hadn't seen each other in a while.

"So" she started "I saw someone here had a bounty poster." She reached into her jacket and pulled out a flyer "Torturer Steve worth 15,000,000 Maybe I should take you in little bro."

"You wouldn't!" I said shocked

"I'm kidding I'd never hurt you, especially since your my sweet Zoro's captain." Rose said

_Sweet Zoro?!_

"What the hell! I thought you said you two had a working relationship!" I screamed point blank into Zoro's face.

"It's not like that I swear!" Zoro defended himself.

Rose pulled on Zoro's arm even harder "I can't believe you play with my heart like this Zoro. You know you want me" she gave him a seductive look.

"Stop flirting!"

We kept walking and having our argument over Zoro and Rose's relationship until we came to an intersection where we ran across Nami, Sanji and Usopp.

"Who are all you?" Rose asked my friends.

"Who are you?" the three asked

"Okay everyone this is my twin sister, Rose." I explained introducing her

"What a beautiful maiden. Please allow me to protect you from this moronic swordsman." Sanji said with hearts in his eyes as he put his hand out to Rose.

"Keep away from my sister Blondie." I said slapping Sanji's hand away.

"Aww don't be like that the lady is old enough to make her own choices." Sanji said getting uncomfortably close to Rose.

"Zoro help there's a pervert." She cowered behind Zoro.

Sanji began wallowing on the ground when he was brushed off in favor of his rival.

"Has anyone seen Luffy?" Usopp asked the group.

We began discussing were our rubber friend may be.

"You said Luffy wanted to see the execution platform right, that's in the square." Rose pointed down the street to a huge metal tower.

We all looked towards the tower and saw Luffy stuck in stocks on the platform.

_What is he doing?_

"Grrrr. Zoro, Sanji you're with me. Nami and Usopp take the stuff back to the ship. Rose….Where'd she go?" my sister had vanished.

I took the guys and ran to the square to free Luffy. He was being held on the tower with a sword above his head ready to decapitate him.

"Luffy!" I yelled as we got closer.

"Steve! You're here to help me out!" Luffy answered.

"So you did come." the man holding Luffy hostage said. I recognized him immediately.

_Buggy._

"Doesn't matter red-head you're too late!" Buggy began to bring his sword down onto Luffy.

"I don't care what I takes bring that tower down!" I told the two men with me.

Sanji dealt with the little guys while Zoro and I got closer to the tower.

_If I could just pull that tower down._

"Zoro! Sanji! Nami! Usopp!" Luffy began yelling out names "And Steve!"

The sword was to close for comfort "Sorry but I'm dead."

"Don't say that!"

_Please. We still have so much to do together._

Out of nowhere a bolt of lightning struck the metal tower. The whole thing bent and fell to the ground.

_Impossible. It was like a miracle._

"Never mind." Luffy stepped out and picked up his hat "looks like I made it."

"Thank God." Was all I could say.

Marines surrounded the square.

"What do we do?" Zoro asked.

"Run for it, get to the ship!" Luffy answered with a smile.

We ran for blocks with no escape in sight.

"We should just fight them." Zoro stated acting like we weren't in a nasty situation.

"No. Nami and Usopp are waiting for us we can't stop." I told Zoro

"Roronoa Zoro." I looked ahead and saw the woman from the store "To believe you were him all along, and a pirate as well. Give it to me, The Wado Ichimonji!

"Just you try." Zoro told the girl

The women took out her sword and swung at Zoro

*Clang*

The sound of metal on metal resonated through the air, but Zoro's swords weren't what blocked the swing.

It was a dagger. Held in the hand of my older sister.

"Back off Tashigi." Rose said staring the girl down with a dagger in each hand.

"Rose! What are you doing?! Move!" Tashigi demanded.

"I won't let you lay a finger on Zoro or my brother." Rose said pushing the girl back.

"You're related to that man, The Torturer. Out of my way!"

Rose avoided the swing reached inside her jacket and threw a handful of daggers at Tashigi.

" **Knife Rain!"** The girl was pelted by a shower of blades.

"Steve, Luffy keep going I'll take care of this and meet up with you later." She said blocking another strike from the Marine.

"I'm staying you all keep going" Zoro said sending us off.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

_Why do we have to fight?_

In one motion I attacked Tashigi.

"Give up Tashigi you can't beat me." I said as I pushed the girl back against a wall with a knife to her throat "you can't even land a hit."

She looked sad. Tashigi was crying.

"Why *sniff* I thought you were my friend?" Tashigi asked me

"I am that's why your still breathing. Goodbye Tashigi."

I walked away trying not to cry

"Why are you helping that man?" She glared at Zoro again despite the fact she was sitting defeated on the ground.

"Because…He's Just the hottest isn't he!" I said rubbing my hands over Zoro's body "He's mine you stay away!"

"Let go of me!" Zoro begged trying to push me, his true love, away.

"I'll never let go."

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Luffy, Sanji and I left Rose and Zoro behind and kept running to The Merry.

"Someone's ahead." Luffy pointed out.

"I am Captain Smoker of Marine Headquarters, and I won't let you leave." The man's arms turned to smoke and surrounded Luffy.

Sanji and I tried to free Luffy with our attacks but we went right through the man "I don't have time to play around. **White Blow!** " Smoker punched Sanji and I across the street.

Luffy tried to fight back but every punch went right through. The captain subdued Luffy and prepared to deliver the final blow.

"Your luck's run out."

"Not necessarily" and man appeared and grabbed the marine's arm preventing him from ending Luffy.

Smoker and the mystery man exchanged words until there was a gust of wind so strong it blew us away.

"We gotta run! A storm's coming." Zoro said running into us and grabbing Luffy.

We ran till we couldn't go any more.

"Get on!" Usopp yelled to us from the ship.

We all climbed aboard and Usopp cut the rope so we could leave the island.

"That was close." Nami said she pointed to a light in the distance "that light is the entrance to the Grand Line."

"Wow we got far away from the island quickly." Rose pointed out.

_Wait Rose?_

"What are you doing here!" Zoro and I screamed

Rose started to do a nervous laugh "I wasn't kidding Zoro. I said I'd never let go." She turned to me and Luffy "so is it alright if I stay. You said you're going to the Grand Line right. I wanna see mom and dad can I please come. You know I'm a good fighter." She gave us a pout.

_Not that face._

"Okay."

"Yay Rose is staying!" Luffy and Sanji yelled.

"You have the most beautiful hair." Nami complimented trying to touch a lock.

_Don't_

Rose slapped her hand away and gave her a fiery stare before letting out a breath "Sorry. But please don't ever touch my hair. It's a personal thing you understand."

Zoro just grumbled to himself. But I saw that blush on his cheeks

_I don't know if I have the energy to keep those two apart._

* * *

**Lilly's POV**

"CAPTAIN!" one of the crew came running up to us screaming "It's Hawk-eye he's here."

_Big brother came to visit again._

"Quite a rare occurrence to see you here Hawk-eye, twice in such a short period of time is worrisome." My husband said to my brother.

"I recently came across something I thought you and Lilly would find interesting. If I remember you to always told a story about two boys from a village." He handed us a pair of posters with faces on them.

_No Way!_

I was crying tears of joy "So they finally set out. We may see them soon."

There were two boys one was Luffy a boy from the village we had left the twins at. The other was my son, Steve.

"Let's have a party to celebrate." Shanks insisted.

"You stay to Mihawk have some fun with your little sister.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"We're almost there we need to celebrate" Sanji said rolling a barrel onto the deck.

Sanji shoved his foot onto the barrel "To find the All Blue."

The others followed suit.

"To be the world's greatest swordsman."

"To draw a map of the world"

"T…To be a brave warrior of the sea."

"To see my Parents."

Luffy and I were the last to put or feet up "To be kings of the pirates."

"WE"RE GOING TO THE GRAND LINE!" *smash*

_Our adventure is just beginning._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.**

 


	21. The Grand Line

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

We sailed through the storm in the direction of the Grand Line. The sea was rough and choppy due to the wind. Nami, Luffy and I were outside. Luffy was sitting on the figure head like usually, despite the raging winds.

"Luffy get down from there if you fall in there's no way we'll get you out." I tried to get Luffy to come down so he wouldn't get hurt but he kept saying I was trying to steal his spot.

"You two come inside we have something to discuss" Nami said walking towards the kitchen.

We followed Nami inside and took a seat at the table. Nami laid down her map and pointed to a spot on it.

"The entrance to the Grand Line is a mountain" Nami explained much to everyone's denial.

"A Ship can't climb a mountain, even if there was a river up it." Usopp said.

"But if that's what the map says. Besides Nami's never wrong." Sanji defended the girl.

"She stole that map from Buggy, who knows if we can trust it." Zoro added "Why even go that way when we can just sail into the Grand Line from the side.

"No we can't!" "We have to use the cool entrance!" Luffy and Nami yelled out respectively.

"Hey it's nice out, the storms gone." Rose said looking out the window.

We all took a walk outside to find that the storm was gone.

_How odd._

"Oh Crap! We're in the Calm Belt!" Nami screamed unexpectedly "Grab the oars and start rowing!"

"But it's so nice here can't we stay." Rose pouted.

Nami explained that the Grand Line was surrounded by two belts in which there is never any wind. The whole ship abruptly shook and a dozen sea kings surfaced from the ocean floor. Most of us were freaked out and Rose was on the ground crying in fear.

"Make the big things go away" She whispered to herself.

Rose has a pretty bad case of Megalophobia, the fear of giant things specifically animals or creatures. While Rose continued crying against the mast the rest of us broke out the oars.

"When that thing dives back under, row like you've never row before." I instructed.

The king whose nose we were currently sitting on began taking in air at a fast rate. The thing sneezed and blew of right off him.

"Usopp's falling!" someone pointed out in the commotion.

Luffy stretched out an arm and grabbed the stunned long nose, stopping him from being food for a frog like sea king. After recovering Usopp we got blow all the way back to the storm. Nami explained that was why we had to use the other entrance. She also explained how due to sea currents the Mountain could be traversed.

"So it's a magic mountain." Luffy and Rose asked.

We sailed for a few more minutes before we got close enough to see the Red Line. The thing was covered in so many clouds you couldn't see the top. You couldn't see the bottom either because of the waves hitting the side.

"There it is, our ticket to the Grand Line, a waterway up a mountain." I cheered out loud.

"Turn the rudder starboard" Nami instructed Sanji and Usopp who were steering. *SNAP*

_No._

The rudder snapped in two preventing us from making any turns. We were now headed straight for a wall with no way to turn.

Luffy threw me his hat and jumped overboard. **"Gum-Gum Balloon!"** Luffy got between the wall and the ship to correct its course, but as a result began to fall towards the water. Luffy grabbed onto Zoro's hand to pull himself back onboard.

_We're alive_

"We did it!" We all cheered as we sailed up the mountain.

We hit the top and turned to go down the mountain. We rushed down the mountain at lightning speed.

"I can see it, The Grand Line." Luffy yelled.

"This is it, the greatest sea in the world." I smiled.

"There's a mountain ahead." Sanji yelled out from his spot on the mast.

As we got closer we saw that it wasn't a mountain but a whale. A huge whale with a forehead covered in scars.

"Zoro save me!" Rose began cowering behind Zoro.

"What do we do we fight it?" Zoro asked

"The things so big we can probably just sail around it and avoid confrontation." I yelled back.

"Where gonna ram it was going to fast!"

*BOOM*

Luffy fired off the cannon causing the ship to slow down.

"What were you thinking!" I yelled out.

The figurehead snapped off when we bumped into the whale, enraging Luffy.

"That was my seat!"

"Now's our chance let's go!" I said grabbing an oar and rowing.

The whale roared but we kept rowing. Luffy had other ideas.

"You destroyed my seat!" Luffy yelled as he punched whale in the eye.

_WTF!_

"You idiot it saw us!"

"Come at me!" Luffy yelled at the whale.

"Shut up!" Rose and Zoro kicked Luffy.

The whale opened its mouth and sucked in water. Pulling the ship inside its body. Luffy fell off the boat and towards the water. The water rushed us down further into the whale. We got pushed all the way to what I believe was the stomach.

_Where's Luffy?_

When things finally settled down we looked around where we were. There was an island inside the whale!

"Is this some kind of dream?" Usopp asked.

"This must be heaven." Rose added "these even a house for us to stay in. Now we can spend eternity together Zoro."

A giant squid burst out from underwater and went to attack us. Rose fell to the floor again from fear and Nami and Usopp were screaming. The three harpoons suddenly shot through the squid, killing it.

"There's someone there." Zoro said

He and Sanji got ready to fight our potential enemy.

"Maybe we should open fire?" Usopp quivered in fear.

"Wait someone's coming out." I looked towards the house and saw a shadow.

An old man with flower like hair stepped out of the house and stared me down. We stayed still for looking at each other for a while.

"SAY SOMETHING!" Sanji screamed.

"We have a canon and we're not afraid to use it." Usopp said trying to act tough.

The old man looked at us "Don't think about it, someone might end up dead."

"And who might that be?" Zoro asked

"Me"

"Oh come on!" Zoro yelled back

"Relax, Hey old man your mind telling us who you are and where we are?" I asked calming Zoro.

"It's polite to introduce you self-first." The man said.

"Okay I'm…"

"My name is Crocus. I'm a seventy one year-old lighthouse keeper."

"NOBODY CARES IF I KILL THIS GUY RIGHT!" I yelled in frustration.

"It should be obvious where you are, you were swallowed by the whale." Crocus explained.

"Are we gonna die in here?" Roes and Usopp cried.

"Exit's right over there." Crocus pointed to a door inside the whale.

The both ships started shaking. Allowing us to see that Crocus ship had an iron bottom.

"So he's started bashing his head again?" the old man said to himself.

"Now that I remember the whale was covered in scars." Nami said to herself.

"But what does it all mean?" Usopp asked.

"It means he's suffering." Nami responded "He's trying to kill the whale from the inside."

"Who cares we need to go before the ship falls apart!" Rose yelled.

"Both us and Luffy are in danger, we have to leave!" I commanded "He didn't make it inside I saw him in the mouth."

Usopp said the old man jumped into the water but we had more important things to do. Zoro and Sanji grabbed the oars so we could row our way out.

A door at the top of the whale opened up and three people fell out, one of them was Luffy.

"You guys are all right. Mind helping me out?" Luffy screamed as he plunged into the water.

We pulled Luffy out of the water and he brought the other two people with him. The two people a women and a man looked terrified of us.

"I won't let you lay a finger on Laboon!" The old man appeared on a platform inside the whale.

Our two new guests picked up guns and fired at the whale. The old man jumped in the line of fire and took the blast himself to protect the whale. The two began gloating about taking the whale for food.

Luffy walked up behind the two and knocked them out cold "Don't know what's going on but you two should be quite."

After everything settled down we docked on the old man's ship. Where he explained that the two people Luffy had knocked out were trying to kill the whale for food. He also explained that it was an island whale that had come here with a pirate crew who, upon completing there journey across the Grand Line would return for him. But they never came back for the poor thing.

"It's been fifty years and Laboon still waits." Crocus explained.

We would later get the whole story outside where Crocus would tell us that the pirates who left Laboon here had abandoned the Grand Line.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

Crocus led us out of the whale through a canal. He told us he had made these tunnels to better treat Laboon. He admitted to have at one point been a ship's doctor but when Steve and Luffy asked him to maybe join us he swiftly denied saying he was too old for such things. The old man opened the gate to let us back out to sea.

"What do we do with these two?" I asked Steve.

"Just throw them overboard." I obliged and dropped the two into the water.

Luffy was playing with something he found on the ground and the rest of us were listening to Crocus tell us about the whale while Nami plotted our course.

Suddenly Luffy returned to the ship and grabbed the mast and broke it running up the Whale. When he got to the top he shoved the mast into the animal.

"What are you doing!" I yelled the whale slammed into Luffy and drove him into the ground.

Luffy stood up unscathed and punched the whale in the eye. Then stopped the fight when the whale went to attack him again.

"It's a tie. Since we don't know who one, when I get back from my trip around the Grand Line I'll come back and fight you again" Luffy said making a promise to the whale.

The whale roared in agreement. Luffy took out some paint and drew his mark on the whales head to symbolize there pact

* * *

**Steve's POV**

The others went their separate ways while Nami plotted our course. I was sitting around with Luffy waiting to start sailing.

"The compass is broken!" Nami yelled out.

"It's not broken it just won't work here." Crocus explained stuff about magnetic fields and minerals.

He told us we would need a device called a Logpose.

"Does it look like this?" Luffy asked holding up a watch like device.

"That's it." Crocus confirmed.

Crocus explained that there were multiple paths to the

Nami took the tool and began to calibrate it when Sanji and Luffy got into an argument over food. Sanji kicked Luffy across the rocks sending him flying past Nami. The force of the wind was so strong it shattered the fragile Logpose. Nami kicked Luffy and Sanji into the water.

I dove in after Luffy to make sure he didn't drown "I'm coming."

I pulled Luffy out of the water with Sanji's help and when we got back to the cape Nami had somehow obtained another Logpose. The two people Rose had throw over board also pulled themselves onto the cape. Sanji helped the women out and left me Luffy and the man to help ourselves.

"We need a ride." The women asked us "Please do us a favor." She added bowing.

"Whatever I don't care." I spoke

"Sure you can come!" Luffy let them on.

* * *

We all climbed aboard The Merry ready to sail with our guests. Crocus saw us off and said his goodbyes. Even the whale roared at us to say his goodbye.

_We're going to our first stop on the Grand Line. Whisky Peak._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.**

 


	22. Bounty Hunters

_Italics indicate Thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

As we sailed it got colder and colder. Eventually it started snowing. I hadn't seen snow in a long time so it was a refreshing experience. Luffy and Usopp were building snowmen with the fallen white powder. Nami had put Sanji on shoveling duty and Zoro was sleeping off to the side with Rose hugging his sleeping body.

_Grrrrrr!_

I was sitting on the railing near the kitchen when Nami ran outside. She threw open the door and knocked me onto the lower deck.

"Ow. What the hell Nami." I said as I rubbed my head.

"Turn the ship 180 degrees. The ship turned itself around we're sailing the wrong way!" Nami yelled.

_I guess I don't get an apology._

"You two go help them!" Nami kicked our guests out onto the deck to help us set the sail and do other tasks.

No sooner did we set the sail did the wind change.

"Ahh the spring breeze" the man and women riding with us stood and took in the breeze

"Jeez Zoro wake up and help us. Rose stop being creepy and help us." I demanded

Neither of them moved an inch. Zoro was out cold and Rose was to love-struck to hear anything.

What took place after that moment was an amalgam of terror, torn sails, icebergs, Holes in the hull, giant frogs and dolphins.

"What's going on with this ocean?!" Nami screamed while still trying to keep control of the ship.

After finally escaping that hell we all passed out on the deck with no energy left to move.

*YAWN* "Hey get off me woman!" Zoro said waking up and pushing Rose off him.

"No come back and lay with your true love!" Rose yelled chasing after him.

"The weathers nice and all but there's no reason to lie around like that." Zoro said looking down at our exhausted bodies.

_Screw you two!_

"Didn't I throw you two overboard?" Rose asked our guests.

"We're headed to their town so they hitched a ride." Luffy explained.

"What is up with you faces. You two look like bad news what were your names?" Rose interrogated our guests.

"Mr. Ni…Nine" "And I'm Miss Wednesday"

"That's the thing your names seem really familiar like I heard them before?"

"She's not alone they sound familiar to we as well." Zoro said siding with Rose.

*THUNK* Nami beat both Rose and Zoro over the head for abandoning us when we needed help.

"I've come to the conclusion that my skills are useless here, But don't worry I will make it work." Nami confidently spoke.

"There it is!" Luffy yelled "Our first stop, Whisky Peak."

The fog cleared up a little and the island came into view. It had huge cactuses growing out of the earth.

"Bet it'd be painful to fall on that thing." I said poking Usopp in the back.

"Don't say that!"

Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday said goodbye and jumped off the ship into the water below.

"What if there are monsters?" Usopp and Rose asked quivering

"No big deal if there are we'll just run." Luffy reassured.

"We might not be able to. You'll have to wait for the log to reset to our next destination. It may take an hour or it may take a couple of days." Nami explained

"Well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." I reassured the two scared members.

"Let's go! Sail up the river!" Luffy yelled as we guided the ship inland.

As we approached the fog seemed to get thicker and thicker.

"Be prepared to react on a moment's notice." I informed the crew.

If you listened closely you could hear people talking, but the fog was so thick you could barely see you own hand in front of your face.

"I hear something" Rose told us

The fog lifted and there were crowds of people cheering for us yelling "Welcome to Whisky Peak."

"What's happening?" Sanji asked.

"There are no monsters just cheering people." Usopp said taking in the surroundings

"There are so many people all cheering for us." Nami added perplexed.

"Yahoo!" Luffy yelled.

_This is certainly unexpected._

"Yeah!" I joined in the cheering.

"Wel…Me~Me~Me. Welcome to Whisky Peak my name is Igarappoi." A man said introducing himself.

Igarappoi invited us to attend a banquet while we entertained them with "tales of our valor"

Luffy, Sanji, Rose, and Usopp were way too excited for this party. Zoro, Nami and I just stared at the four dancing ready to party.

_Nut-jobs_

"How long will the Log take to reset?" Nami asked the man.

"Put such frivolous things out of your mind and have some fun." The man ushered Nami inside instead of answering her question.

_Why didn't he answer her?_

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"PARTY!" I was excited I hadn't been to a party this big in a long time.

_Wonder if Zoro will play spin the bottle with me._

"That look on your face is creepy." Nami teased "You're thinking about Zoro again."

"Why…What are you talking about?" I nervously laughed.

"Well good luck with him. Zoro is quite a catch." She looked over at my soul mate.

_She wants him!_

"Keep away harlot!"

"I'm not interested in him. That idiot is all yours. Look a drinking contest." Nami dragged me over to a table where Steve and Zoro where sitting.

"Ladies." My brother greeted us.

Some women said they were having a drinking contest with a cash prize. That had Nami willing to compete.

"A woman like you could never out drink me." Zoro told Nami

_What?!_

"Are you saying that since Nami's a girl she's weaker than you?!" I angrily looked at Zoro.

"He's not wrong biologically women do usually have a lower tolerance than men." Steve backed Zoro up

"Not you to Little brother. I can't believe you two think so lowly of Nami and I. There's only one way to settle this. Me and Nami vs you and Zoro. Guys vs girls."

Steve and Zoro "You're on"

* * *

**Many Drinks Later.**

By this point most of the other chumps competing had fallen. Only the real competitors were left.

*SLAM* "Amazing these two guy outdrank ten people."

*AHH* "These girl just took down two more people"

"You two morons should give up. Nami and I got you beat."

*THUD*

Steve passed out and Zoro looked to be barely hanging on.

_Time for my master plan!_

I turned my back to Zoro and slipped off my jacket leaving me in only my tank-top.

I gave Zoro and innocent look "Zoro…If you give up maybe I'll turn around."

"Uggghhh it's not worth it." *THUD*

"The green haired man is down"

"Yay us!" Nami and I cheered.

"But which one of the girls will be the one to win the whole thing?" The announcer asked.

I put my jacket back on and looked at Nami "Wanna split the winnings new best friend?"

"Sure" Nami said as we both fell to the floor.

* * *

When I finally came to everyone that wasn't a member of the crew was gone.

"Where'd they all go?" I asked out loud.

I saw Zoro was asleep nearby. I walked over and snuggled his sleeping body waking him in the process.

"Get off me woman!" Zoro shoved me

"You're so rough…I like it." I kept on flirting with the swordsman.

"Where's everybody?" Zoro asked.

"They're asleep. Something's up." I informed him getting serious.

"Let's go take a look around." Zoro said climbing the ladder up to the roof.

I followed suit and walked behind him. When we got outside we saw the two people we had given a ride standing outside with Igarappoi and another woman. They were discussing their plan to capture Luffy and Steve, along with our ship.

"Sorry but they've had a long day you should let them rest." Zoro said alerting them to our presence.

A crowd of people ran out of where Zoro and I had been "Mr.8, Miss Monday two of them escaped!"

_So that guy is really Mr.8._

"So this place is just a cover for a bounty hunter den. How sad this looked like a nice place didn't it hot stuff." Zoro said

"Yes, I count at least a hundred darling. You'll make excellent targets, Baroque Works." I answered with a smile

Are you confused about the way Zoro and I are acting. I guess I should explain. That whole love sick routine is just an act Zoro and I put on to keep Steve off our backs. We are very much in a relationship.

"How do you know our name!" the crowd was in a tizzy that we had caught on to their act.

"A secret organization that uses code names. Keeps their bosses location hidden. A group who ask for complete obedience from its members. We know so much because they tried to recruit us once."

"Something about being Mr.7 and Miss Father's Day, what a tacky names." I added onto Zoro's story.

They began to mumble amongst themselves about needing two tombstones. Zoro and I took that opportunity to get off the roof and into a better position. I made my way through the crowd while Zoro took a place near the back.

"Kill them! … Where'd they go?!"

They turned around to find Zoro near the back and when they shot at him only hit other members of the crew.

"Fools just kill them it's only two people." Mr.8 then gasped when he felt one of my knives against his throat.

"You sure you're only gonna need two?" I whispered into his ear.

I heard multiple rifles getting loaded as they pointed the weapons at me.

"There's the woman."

"Stop you'll shoot me too." Mr.8 pleaded before pulling out a saxophone.

He blew into the horn and bullets came out and he shot his own men. I had run to Zoro when he turned around to blast me.

"That thing doubles as a shotgun! Cool!" I had stars in my eyes looking at the weapon.

"Stay focuses we can cover more ground if we split up" Zoro said.

"But I don't want to leave you" I gave him a pout and blinked my eyes.

Zoro was looking forward to trying out his two new swords, Kitetsu and Yubashiri. An agent of Baroque Works alerted us to his presence causing us to retreat into a building.

We turned around and saw a horde of hunter pointing pistols at us. Zoro kicked a table up to block the hail of bullets. I jumped out the window to separating me from Zoro who went out the front door.

"They've split up" the agents informed each other.

I was running around dispatching bounty hunter after bounty hunter when I felt someone approaching me from behind. I turned around a swatted a knife out of a child's hands. A woman came to the kid's defense begging me to spare him.

"Try that on someone who will fall for it" I was already behind them and they fell to the ground "Don't worry I missed the vital parts."

I continued my rampage taking down members left and right. I heard an earsplitting scream form across the town.

_Zoro must being having fun._

I made my way to a roof to get a better view of the situation. I saw Miss Wednesday riding a duck and Mr.8 shooting at Zoro.

"You should watch your back! Can you keep up with my acrobatic skill?" I turned around and saw Mr.9 doing flips towards me. He had a pair of metal bats in his hands. I blocked them with my knives which we much smaller than his bats. He landed behind me, I just stood there.

"What too scared to move?"

I turned and threw a dagger past him barely missing his face. I kept throwing dozens of daggers at Mr.9.

"Where you acrobatics? You're barely dodging my **Knife Storm!** "

"I'll show you!" They man started flipping until he jumped right off the roof.

_It's just sad._

I jumped down after him to regroup with Zoro who I saw on the ground nearby.

"You holding up alright?" Zoro asked.

"I'm okay." I said smiling.

"I won't forgive you for defeating me!" Mr.9 jumped up and shot his bat at me.

_He does know he did that to himself?_

I got caught on the chain that shot out of the bat "Finish her Mr.8!"

Zoro moved to help me "Don't move or I'll kill your friend."

I looked over and saw that Miss Wednesday had a sword to a sleeping Luffy's stomach. Mr.8 pulled his tie and machine guns extended from the rolls in his hair.

"He's like some lame toy." I said pulling on the chain sending Mr.9 into the air.

The man collided with the bullets and then got sent flying into his partner. I ran forward using Luffy as a trampoline

"You're finished **Buzz-Saw Slicer!** " I cut Mr.8 with a handful of blades while is spun in the air.

I looked down at Zoro "We're done here."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.**

 


	23. Miss All Sunday

_Italics indicate Thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Hey get up."

_Who's shaking me?_

I forced my eyes open and saw Nami looming over my body.

"Get up this place is full of bounty hunters."

_Oh damn._

"Alright I'm up, relax." I stood up and walked to the window seeing a man in a trench coat and a woman in a bright yellow dress standing in the middle of the road.

And there was Luffy sleeping the road.

_Idiot! What are you doing!_

Gun shots rang out as Igarappoi shot at the man they called Mr.5.

_What the hell is going on?_

"For a town of Bounty Hunters there's no treasure here at all." Nami said walking over to me

"How tragic." I mumbled

Now the woman in yellow was attacking Miss Wednesday.

"The name of the spy is Igaram, head of the Alabasta royal guard." Mr.5 said walking out of the smoke unscathed.

"The other is the Princess herself, Nefertari Vivi." Mr.5 held up a photo of a younger looking Miss Wednesday.

I saw Zoro and Rose run out and grab Luffy pulling him to safety.

_What are they doing up at an hour like this?_

The fight kept escalating but I was bored. This had nothing to do with me. I walked out the back door.

"Might as well see what Zoro and Rose are up to."

I heard footsteps behind me; I assumed Nami was following me. When I walked outside I saw Igarappoi…Mr.8…Igaram… whatever this guy's name is grabbing Zoro's leg.

"Please protect the princess. If you get her safely home I promise you'll be greatly rewarded." The man pleaded with Zoro.

"Rewarded you say?" I heard Nami speak.

_Oh no. Oh No. OH NO!_

"How about a billion Beli then?" Nami asked the man.

_Crap._

The man was taken back at Nami outlandish request. He was just a guard after all he can't promise that kind of money.

"Come on without the help of these three your princess might die." Nami played with the man.

"It's highway robbery." Rose joked.

"If you save her you can negotiate with her yourself!"

"Are you asking us to save the girl first? Fine we'll take care of it." Nami told the man

"Alright you three go get'em" Nami instructed.

"Why us!"

"I'm not some part of your money making scheme." Zoro told Nami.

"The money may be mine but the contract is for the whole crew, so get to work."

"What kind of logic is that?!" I yelled.

Nami, Zoro and I had screaming match in the street for a while before Nami pulled out her trump card.

"You still owe me that money from Loguetown Zoro. Are you saying you can't keep a promise? If you do this we can call it even."

"Are you extorting my Zoro?!" Rose yelled

Zoro and Rose ran off to go help the girl, and wipe away the debt. I followed them, there's no point in arguing money with Nami.

By the time I caught up to them Zoro was screaming something about booger and Rose was telling the princess we had come to save her.

"Doesn't matter why you're here you in our way." Mr.5 said

"ZORO!" I looked to the back of the street and saw Luffy screaming the swordsman's name.

"What is it? I don't need your help I've already got plenty." Zoro spoke back

"I'll never forgive you! FIGHT ME!"

"WHAT?!" all three of us yelled.

"Stop spouting off idiotic nonsense!" I yelled at my friend.

"You shut up!" _Excuse Me?_ "That ungrateful Bastard needs to get his ass kicked! How dare you cut up all those townspeople? They were really nice and gave us food!"

_He's an idiot. Doesn't even know the full story._

"Listen Luffy those people were actually…" Zoro tried to explain but Luffy punched at him instead.

Luffy and Zoro ran back into buildings fighting each other while Rose and I stayed with the princess.

"It appears those two won't be interfering. Let finish the mission. Move out Miss Valentine."

"Roger Mr.5!" The two charged at us.

"Back off!" I slammed my whip into the two sending them flying back.

When the dust cleared the woman was floating in the air.

"I'm going to crush you now, with my Kilo-Kilo Fruit powers. Right now I'm light enough to float on a gentle breeze, but now I can change my weight to 10,000 kg and bury you in the ground." Miss Valentine said from the sky as she slowly started to descend.

The woman was speeding right towards Rose. Rose looked up and right before the women landed jumped back "Your too heavy your attacks easy to avoid, when you weigh that much you can't change direction in the air."

Zoro and Luffy were still fighting in the middle of the street, getting in everyone's way.

"I want to run but I don't even know if it's safe to pass." The princess mumbled.

"You can try and go if you want but I wouldn't recommend getting between those two." Rose told her "also we're supposed to protect you should stick close."

The girl ignored my sister and walked forward only to have Luffy and Zoro burst out of the walls and attacked each other barley missing the princess. I looked back and saw Mr.5 and Miss Valentine pulling themselves up and charging towards Luffy and Zoro.

Rose and I turned around "God you two are so annoying." We both sent the two flying with various attacks "You're in the way!"

"They're so annoying!" Rose said

"Who the hell are these people?" I asked still confused.

"Baroque Works."

"Never heard of them."

I looked back and saw that Nami had broken up the fight between Luffy and Zoro. She berated them for almost costing her money.

"Why did you save me? Who are you people?" Vivi asked us.

"Oh you don't know anything yet. How about you and I make a contract?" Nami asked dragging a still bickering Luffy and Zoro.

* * *

After sitting Luffy down we explained what had happened and he calmed down. Nami continued to pester the princess for a reward.

"I refuse. Thank you for your help but no." Vivi told Nami.

"But you're a princess a billion should by pocket change." Nami pleaded.

"I need to get home. I have to stop Baroque Works. They're the ones inciting a revolution in my country." the girl said with a sad face.

She explained she had gone undercover with Igaram to discover who was leading the organization trying to tear down her country. She wanted to get home to stop them and save her people. Nami understood why she couldn't offer her money and gave up.

"So who's the boss?" I asked.

"You mean his true identity! You don't wanna know. If you did know Baroque works would come after you." Vivi warned.

"Yeah best leave us out of it." Nami sighed.

"Yeah good. No matter how strong you may be your no match for Crocodile, one of the seven warlords."

_Did she just?_

"Did you just say his name?" Zoro deadpanned.

A bird and a monkey flew off after staring us down.

Nami was flipping out "We just entered the Grand Line and we're already being targeted by a warlord. Been great traveling with you. They don't know my face I'm running away. Bye!"

Nami barely got ten steps away when she saw that the monkey had drawn pictures of us.

"Now I can't run away!"

"Well then all five of us are on their hit list now." Zoro said.

"Well things are gonna get interesting." I smiled.

"This is so cool!" Luffy cheered.

Vivi was consoling Nami trying to make her feel better.

"Fear not" We looked back and saw Vivi friend Igaram.

He was dressed up to look like Vivi and was carrying five dummies. He said he was going to take a different route with the dummies to throw Baroque Works off our tail. He asked us to take Vivi home.

"Sure. We'll do it." Luffy told the man.

"Good alright then princess please hand me the Eternal Pose." Igaram asked Vivi.

He explained that an Eternal Pose was a log that had permanently recorded an island's magnetic field.

"Take care princess. May we meet again in our home land." Igaram said turning toward his ship.

"Aww he left he was such a funny guy." Luffy said waving.

"Sure Luffy come on let's get going." I tugged at his shirt.

When we turned to leave there was a huge explosion. The ship that had just left exploded leaving a huge flaming wreck. The fire illuminated the whole shore. Everyone looked pretty shocked. Luffy started screaming at the fire.

"We have to leave! Nami how's the log?" I turned and asked.

"It's set let's go!"

"Luffy go get Sanji and Usopp. Zoro, Rose we're getting the ship ready." I said running back to the boat.

When we got back the three of us were running around setting ropes and pulling up the anchor. It wasn't long before Luffy arrived with the chef and the sniper dragging them behind him.

"Luffy get on we're leaving. Nami let's go what's the hold up!" I saw Nami and Vivi were arguing on the beach.

"She says she won't leave without her duck." Nami explained.

"You mean this thing" Rose pointed out.

"He was here when we got back." Zoro told them.

We lowered the sails and pulled away from the island.

"How many people are going to be coming after us?" Luffy asked.

"I'm not sure. Baroque works is rumored to have 2000 people working for them." Vivi explained.

Sanji and Usopp woke up and started screaming about why we had left the island. Nami knocked the two out saying she would explain the situation to them later.

"You should be careful of the rocks along the shore. Congrats on escaping by the way."

We all turned to see a women sitting on the railing. She was wearing a purple cowboy hat along with a skirt and vest, both of which were also purple. She had tanned skin and looked to be older than me and rose, probably in her late 20's, about 28 or 29.

_She's very pretty. She smells like a field of flowers._

"I just meet up with Mr.8."

Vivi started trembling "What are you doing here Miss All-Sunday?"

"Who's her partner?" Rose asked.

"She's Mr.0's partner. Igaram and I trailed her to find out the boss' identity."

"Actually." The women spoke "I let you follow me."

_So she's an ally?_

"Why are you on my ship?" I said looking at the woman with a raised eyebrow.

I looked up and saw Sanji and Usopp holding Weapons at the woman's face. No sooner did the two arrive then they were thrown over the railing.

"Please don't point such dangerous things at me."

_A Devil Fruit?_

"You still didn't answer me Beautiful. What are you doing on my ship?!" I said staring the woman down.

"Relax Handsome" She smiled at me "I'm not here on orders and I have no intention of fighting you."

"So you're the captain? Mr. Steve. How unfortunate your tiny crew has to babysit a princess." She sighed "The real tragedy is where your log is pointed. Your next destination is Little Garden."

She threw a device to Vivi "That will take you to an island just outside of Alabasta. No one will follow you if you take that route."

"It's probably a trap." Zoro said

Nami was excited about being able to skip most of the journey. Vivi was holding the Pose thinking hard about what to do.

"Give that here." I grabbed the Pose from Vivi and crushed it in my fist, glass dug into my hand.

Nami kicked me but I ignored her "I don't care how beautiful you are; you don't decide where this ship goes!"

The women laughed "I see… Well I do like bold men. I do hope we meet again Steve, if you survive."

_Was she just flirting with me?_

Miss All-Sunday jumped off the ship and landed on a turtle that swam away.

Vivi was having a crisis on the floor with Nami and Rose consoling her.

Zoro walked up to me. "The lady was strange, I don't trust her."

Luffy walked up to us as well "I think she liked you."

I could feel the blood rush to my face "What are you talking about twerp go eat or something."

"Let's set sail, onward to Little Garden." Luffy yelled.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I was my way back to Rainbase.

_You are certainly very intriguing, Steve. Very cute too._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for Reading. Feedback is appreciated.**

**Also if anyone sees that Bioshock Infinite reference in this chapter, Good for you.**

 


	24. Giants

_Italics indicate Thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

We had sailed form Whisky Peak with our next destination set to Little Garden. I wasn't sure why Miss All-Sunday had told us to avoid that island, and it bothered me.

_Why can't I get that woman out of my head?_

"Anybody up for drinks?" Sanji said stepping out of the kitchen with a tray of fizzy blue drinks.

Sanji was actually kind enough to offer the men drinks as well. We even offered Carue, Vivi's pet duck a couple.

"Hey look a dolphin." Rose pointed to the distance where the aquatic mammal had breached the surface.

As the creature got further out of the water it appeared to get bigger and bigger.

"IT'S HUGE!"

"Let's Go!" Luffy commanded.

We all ran around the deck moving the sails and turning the rudder to take advantage of the wave created by the dolphin. We caught the wave and got even closer to our destination, Little Garden.

* * *

We got closer to the island and once again sailed up river towards the center of the island.

"You don't think there're monsters do you?" Usopp asked.

"Don't know but I hope there are people because we need to stock up on food." Sanji told him.

"What's with the look on your face?" Vivi asked me

"Nothing, just wondering what's so special about this place that Miss All-Sunday had to warn us about it." I told her what was troubling me.

"It's bothering me to." She replied.

"I don't see anything little about this island." Rose complained.

Just as Rose finished her statement a loud bird call came from the forest. Then a huge bird flew out of the jungle and over the ship terrifying most of the crew. It was odd the bird also looked somewhat like a lizard.

As the bird flew off there was a huge roar from the jungle. A tiger the almost as big as The Going Merry stepped out of the jungle and dropped dead.

_This place is a deathtrap._

"That's it this island's not normal. We're staying on the ship and waiting for the Log to reset." Nami said sitting down in a lounge chair.

"Sanji prepare a lunchbox. I smell adventure." Luffy said walking to the edge of the ship.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked him.

"On an adventure wanna come?" Luffy asked.

"No."

"May I come with you?" Vivi asked.

_Is she insane?_

"Not you to." Nami moaned.

"Yes. If I just sit around here I'll only think about my troubles, at least if I get off the ship I can keep my mind off things, besides Carue will be with me." Vivi explained.

"Wow your 'trusty steed' is too scared to quack." Rose said poking at the bird who looked terrified.

Sanji brought out the food for Luffy and Vivi and they went off to explore the jungle. Zoro said he was going to go out for a walk.

"You're not really going out there are you?" Rose begged the man to stay.

"Hey, Zoro wait a sec. Listen were a little low on food so see if you can catch anything." The chef requested.

"Sure I'll catch something you never could." Zoro gloated walking away.

That sent Sanji off the deep end. The two started bickering about who could bring back more meat. They challenged each other to a hunting competition to see who could get the biggest catch.

"I say we make this a three man competition" I said jumping off the boat "I'll crush you two.

"Whoever brings back the most meat wins" We said laying down the rules for our game.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"Are you three abandoning us?!" I yelled after the boys but they didn't give me a response

"It's just us. We're the only sane ones." Nami said

"No need to fear girls I'm by your side." Usopp reassured us

"We're doomed." Nami and I said accepting our deaths

Nami went back inside to look for a book she thought might have something about the island in it. That left me and Usopp alone to watch for big monsters.

"Keep an eye out I don't want the ship to get squished." I told Usopp walking around the ship

Nami burst out onto the deck with the book in her hand but before she got the chance to tell us what she had learned we were rudely interrupted when a shadow was cast over the ship.

A shaking Usopp wheezed out "Tur…Turn around"

I slowly turned me body.

_Please don't be…_

Once in finished my 180 turn I saw it.

"GIANT!" I screamed and then I blacked out.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

I wandered through the jungle looking for something to bring back to the ship for food. Every once in a while I heard growls behind me, but when I turned there was nothing there. I took my whips out just in case and was left alone with my thoughts. Most of which were about Miss All-Sunday

_Just who was that lady? She looked kinda familiar. Why can't I get her out of my head? She sure was pretty and I think she was putting out some signals to. Stop Steve you can't think like that. You saw her she looked like she was almost thirty. She's too old for you. Then again some women like younger men. AHHH what's happening to me! She's your enemy. She works for Crocodile, No falling in love with the enemy._

I slapped myself to wake up from my trance. When I looked up I saw I was surrounded by a pack of small overgrown lizards. They reminded me of the raptors I read about in a book once. There were six in front of me and they all looked ready to attack.

"Alright you're all gonna gang up on me?" I looked around the lizards only responded with hisses and growls.

"Fine you asked for it!" the raptors closed in and I jumped in to the air "Here we go! **Whip Hurricane!** " I swung as fast and as much as I could, creating a flurry of whip strikes in a similar style to Luffy's **Gatling**.

"You done?" the raptors didn't answer.

I had cracked most of their skulls with the attack, killing them. I used my whips to tie the animals together by their tails to make transportation easier.

"Best head back to show the two losers what a winner looks like." I said heading to the ship dragging my catch behind me.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

_Where am I? What happened?_

When I opened my eyes I saw Nami and Usopp siting on a log talking to…A GIANT!

_Don't panic just stay calm. Deep breaths. You can do this. You're just seeing things._

I opened my eyes again and nearly had a heart attack. I snapped my eyes shut for a second time.

_If I didn't see that freak this wouldn't be a problem. Wait…That's it._

I reached into my jacket and pulled out one of Zoro's old bandanas and tied it over my eyes. This time when I opened them I didn't see anything.

_Much better._

I stood up but moved slowly trying not to trip.

"What are you doing?" I heard Nami ask.

"Trying to get over to you give me some help here I can't see." I felt Nami but her hand on my arm and guide me to a seat.

"Why is your friend wearing a blindfold?" I heard an unfamiliar voice ask.

"I'd like to know that to." I heard Usopp ask.

"If I don't see it I can't pass out." I explained.

"Oh that makes sense." Usopp understood my attempt to combat my fear.

"I don't" I heard the voice of the giant ask.

"You see Rose here is afraid of giant things like you Mr. Brogy. So to remain calm she's blocked her view." Nami explained to the giant who I now knew was called Broggy.

"Nothing against giant kind sir. I just wish you'd all shrink." I told him

_I'm not some Giant racist…Or are they a different species. I'm not a species-cist._

"How long will the log take to reset?" Nami asked

"One full year."

_We're doomed._

I heard Nami and Usopp fall down in shock likely thinking like I was. Suddenly there was a huge rumbling noise.

"It's time." I heard the Brogy standup "I have a duel to go to but please feel free to stay."

The ground shook as the giant walked. I took the opportunity to take off my blindfold. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust. When they did I saw that we were near a cave in the jungle.

"He took it right on the head!" Usopp yelled.

I could hear the banging of metal behind m but I was too nervous to turn around.

"What's happening?" I asked Nami

"Two giants are fighting." She explained "I suggest you not turn around."

"Let's take this opportunity to go." I begged but Usopp refused to leave.

"This is a man's duel. A battle of pride between two warriors!" He cheered.

"Well them I'm taking Rose back to the ship" Nami told him.

"Go I'm going to stay here. I wanna be just like them one day."

"You want to be a giant!" I yelled

"No! I want to be a brave warrior." He told me.

I took a seat back down on the log "Let's not get split up we can wait for Usopp."

The giant returned shortly after and sat down. Before he did I retied my blindfold.

"I'm gonna be like you one day, a brave warrior of the sea." Usopp told the giant.

"To be a warrior of Elbaf is to die without losing our pride. Pride is our greatest treasure." Brogy told Usopp.

Thought I heard a very faint boom in the distance but I couldn't see since the blindfold was covering my eyes.

_Must be hearing things._

* * *

**Steve's POV**

I arrived back at our meeting spot and I found Sanji and Zoro each with animals of their own. They were already arguing about who had more meat when I walked up.

"I caught the most so I win." I gloated.

"What are you talking about just because you got multiple lizards doesn't mean there's more meat." Sanji told me.

"Mine weighs more. You both lose." Zoro said.

We got into a long argument over who was the rightful winner of the contest.

"All right whoever makes the next catch and brings it back before the volcano erupts again will be the winner." I said starting the next round.

We each went out into the forest again. While inside I saw someone standing in the trees. It looked a lot like Vivi. I went towards the girl.

"Where's Luffy and why did he leave you alone?" I asked her but she didn't answer.

_Did she not hear me?_

When I got closer I touched Vivi and she crumbled to dust.

_A Trap!_

"You fell for it."

I felt something bonk my head and knock me out.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.**

 


	25. Disgraced Duel

_Italics indicate Thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks.**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

Usopp kept cheering on his 'master' while Nami and I sat waiting to leave.

"Let's go to the other giant's house and go see Luffy." Nami said.

Nami helped me stand up and pulled along the 'Great warrior of the sea' that was with us. Since we were away from the giants I took of my blindfold while we walked through the jungle.

"Where is this other giant's house?" I asked Nami.

"I'm not really sure I think it's on the other side of the mountain." Nami told me.

There was loud breathing coming from behind us. When we all turned around to see what was making the noise we we're met with a large dinosaur.

"There's a dinosaur!" I yelled as we ran from the reptile.

_Can't pass out. Can't stop running. Don't get eaten._

When I looked up Usopp was in front of me and Nami was nowhere to be found. There was another roar I picked up my pace.

_I'll sing tales of your valor friend._

"Luffy!" Usopp yelled "Nami got eaten."

"Luffy! Help!" I whined.

We all started hysterically yelling until Vivi managed to calm us down. We came to the conclusion there might be some Baroque works agents on the island with us and Nami might not be dead. Vivi and Luffy explained that the alcohol they gave to the other giant had exploded when he drank it. Usopp became angry because the giant duel was going to be decided by outside interference.

In the distance I heard the giants' duel coming to an end. Luffy wasn't happy with the outcome.

"WHO DID IT?!"

"Luffy calm down." We all tried to get Luffy to relax but he was to upset.

"Luffy your stuck under that thing let us take care of finding out who did this." I told my friend.

"You don't have to go anywhere, we're right here." I turned around and saw Mr.5 the bomb man from Whisky Peak.

The man and his partner emerged from the forest carrying Vivi's duck, Carue. He didn't look like he was in good shape.

"What did he ever do to you?" Vivi asked.

"That's just it…He didn't do anything. No matter how hard I tried to get him to call out for you he wouldn't do it." Mr.5 explained.

While they were talking I quietly walked around behind the two waiting for a moment to strike.

"Are you the ones who tampered with the giants' duel?" Usopp asked them.

"Yeah so what? Is he on the list Miss Valentine?"

"No but if he's clearly there friend so we should take care of him two." She told her partner.

"You won't be killing anyone." I jumped out and stabbed Miss Valentine in the shoulder.

"Your oftly loud for an assassin." Mr.5 said as he grabbed my face.

" **Exploding Palm!"**

Mr.5's hand exploded and blew me to the ground. He then ran up to me with a kick.

" **Concussive Kick!"**

The explosion sent me flying into the giant rock holding Luffy down.

"Rose!"

"You need to pay more attention Miss Valentine, she almost killed you." I heard Mr.5 scold his partner

Usopp and Vivi tried to avenge my defeat but were severely outmatched. Usopp got shot by Mr.5 and crushed under Miss Valentine.

Mr.5 grabbed Vivi by the throat "Don't worry I'm not here to kill you, Mr.3 wants you alive."

_There are more here._

"You mean he's here, Mr.3 the Wax-Wax man?" Vivi asked.

"Yep the man can make anything out of wax; some people call him the candle man." Mr.5 explained.

Mr.5 exacted his revenge by kicking Luffy in the face multiple times. They walked off with Vivi after nearly killing Luffy, Usopp, and I.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Mr.5 threw me, Zoro and Nami to the ground. I looked up and saw Vivi also had an ankle weight just like us.

"Vivi your supposed to be with Luffy." Nami told the princess.

"You mean the rubber kid." Mr.5 said "I already killed him, the long nose, and the girl with the blue hair."

"Really? You killed Luffy and Rose?" I asked the man.

I was skeptical that this guy was anywhere near capable of killing those two.

"Set them up you two." A guy with really bad hair instructed Mr.5 and Miss Valentine.

"Sure Mr.3" The two said picking the four of us up.

The placed us on a giant wax platform Mr.3 had made out of nothing.

_He must have Devil Fruit powers._

There was a giant spinning object at the top of the platform we had been placed on.

"I feel like a decoration on a cake." Zoro joked.

"Something's falling down." Vivi pointed out.

"That falling mist will turn you into a candle soon." Mr.3 explained "Now die for the sake of my art."

Nami begged the giant that was stuck to the floor to help us, but the man was imprisoned and had no way to assist us.

"Why ask him for help?" Mr.3 asked "This man cut down his own best friend with no mercy. He couldn't even tell the other giant was injured."

"You don't know the real meaning of our fight at all. You want me to destroy the pride of a warrior who was risking his life!" the giant yelled.

The giant became angry and broke out of his wax bindings.

_Angry giants are scary. I see where Rose is coming from. I just assumed she was afraid of them because there so much bigger.  
_ The giant was shot by Mr.5 causing him to fall back down and causing his hands to be impaled by Mr.3. Despite being in obvious pain the giant known as Broggy continued to fight to break free. As a result Mr.3 increased the speed of his machine to turn us into candles faster. The falling mist made it difficult to breath. We were in danger if we didn't hurry we'd be candles soon.

"Steve, Zoro do something." Nami pleaded.

Zoro struggled to take out his sword but managed to unsheathe it.

"It's better to lose an arm or a leg than die right?" Zoro asked the giant.

_What is he thinking?_

"I'll cut off my legs so I can escape." Zoro said.

"Are you insane?!" We all yelled at him

"You'll never know unless you try." He said acting like it was no big deal.

"Your very brave swordsman." The giant said "Your right let's do it. Let's fight back."

"Doesn't matter if I have no legs, my heart will never give up." Zoro said.

"Lame catchphrases too." I added "Fine lose your legs I don't care. But as far as I'm concerned you're an idiot."

_He's gonna kill himself one day._

Just as Zoro started to cut himself a group burst from the trees. Luffy, Usopp, Rose and Vivi's duck arrived to help us out. Only they ran right past Baroque Works and crashed into the trees.

"Let's take care of them." Luffy said standing up.

"Just crush them so we can get out of this thing." I told the new arrivals.

"Consider it done." Rose responded.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.**

 


	26. Assassin

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"Destroy this thing so we don't turn into candles." Nami yelled.

_What the hell is that?_

There were four people working against us; Mr.5, Miss Valentine, Mr.3 and his partner.

"I killed you." Mr.5 was surprised to see Luffy still breathing.

"Clearly you didn't this time I will deal with Strawhat, you deal with the other two." Mr.3 told him.

"Don't worry I've got you back…From way over here." Usopp said.

"What was that?" I asked.

I looked back and saw that Luffy's legs had been locked together by a wax bar. Before Mr.3 had the chance to lock his arms Luffy swung off the sword holding the giant down and knocked over part of the tower trapping our friends.

_Oh the giants over….there. Don't think about it focus on Baroque works. He can't hurt me if he's tied down like that._

"Luffy that was great and all but we're still stuck." I heard Steve tell his friend "You needed to destroy the thing holding us not the part holding the wax maker."

The next time Mr.3 went after Luffy Usopp attempted to shoot him only to have Mr.5 eat the bullet.

" **10,000 Kilogram Guillotine!"** The second I looked up I saw Miss Valentine hurdling towards me.

I jumped back to avoid the attack and ran in once she had crashed into the ground **"Sickle Claw!"** I swung with five curved blades but she blocked me with her umbrella. She changed he weight so when I hit her she got sent flying back.

_How sturdy is that umbrella, my knife should have cut it apart._

"Good job Luffy! Now destroy the pumpkin making the wax mist." I heard Steve yell.

When I looked over I saw Luffy had gotten past Mr.3 and was inched from freeing our friends.

"No."

_What! Luffy never tells Steve no._

"Luffy this isn't playtime get them out of there." I yelled.

"I don't wanna. I don't feel like helping you." Luffy told me.

" **Colors Trap."** The little girl explained.

"What is going on?" Usopp asked me

"I don't know."

"Take a look under your friend's foot." Miss Valentine pointed out that Luffy was stepping on a symbol painted on the ground.

Usopp was almost taken out by Mr.5 while he had been looking at Luffy but managed to avoid the surprise attack and run into the forest leaving me to deal with Miss Valentine.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

_No matter what I do Luffy won't do what I say. He just does the opposite. He needs to get off the symbol._

"Black is the color of betrayal. He only hears the opposite." Miss Goldenweek explained.

_Opposite?_

"Luffy get away from that thing!" Nami yelled

"No that's wrong." I told her

"What?"

"Luffy listen. I want you to stand still. Don't move at all." I told him

_Hope this works._

Luffy stepped off the symbol doing the opposite of what I told him. Luffy started laughing hysterically.

" **Laughter Yellow"**

Luffy was too busy laughing to help us out of our situation. Usopp and Carue were behind Luffy running from Mr.5.

"Usopp you have to get Luffy's shirt off!" Nami yelled.

We were running out of time, it was getting harder to breath and almost impossible to move. Luffy kept getting different colors on him. He attacked the ground, and he even took a tea break.

"Get up!" we all yelled.

"Told you to get into a good pose." Zoro mocked us.

"Screw you!" the girls and I yelled back.

I was about to yell something to Luffy but my mouth wouldn't move.

_I can't talk….And now I can't see. Am I dead?_

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"Move." I told Miss Valentine.

Usopp had run off to find Luffy and I was tuck dealing with this lady. I needed to get back to the others before they got turned to candles.

" **10,000 Kilogram Axe!"** She picked he leg up and tried to crush my skull with an axe kick.

While she was recovering from her kick I attempted to take her down.

" **Knife Rain!"** I threw a hail of blades at the women but she shifted he weight to avoid the attack.

"Sit still dammit." I yelled.

Miss Valentine floated back towards the tower imprisoning my friends. I followed her back and found the others in bad shape. Steve, Zoro, Nami, and Vivi we're all frozen in wax. Usopp and the duck were on the ground covered in dust and burns. And for some reason Luffy had no shirt on.

"You're too late. Your friends are finished, you must feel disappointed." Mr.3 gloated as he constructed a huge suit of armor out of wax.

" **Candle Champion!"**

Luffy got distracted by the suit and Usopp had to get him to focus. I sunk around behind Mr.5 and his partner.

_This time I won't fail._

I burst out and focused my attack on Miss Valentine.

" **Sunset Shower!"** Before she even hit the ground she was finished.

"What the?" Mr.5 turned around but I already had a knife to his neck.

"Breath wrong and you die." I told him "Drop the gun."

"Don't get cocky." Mr.5 dropped the gun but when he did he snapped his fingers creating an explosion that knocked me back.

He ran forward and grabbed be by the color of my jacket.

He smirked "I'm gonna blow each of my fingers one at a time and make you demise slow."

"Run Carue!" I saw Usopp send the duck running around the wax sculpture with a rope in its mouth.

"Luffy you have to burn the rope!" Usopp yelled.

Luffy dragged Mr.3 and his flaming hair over to the rope and lit it. The entire structure was set aflame. The whole thing started coming down with wax flying everywhere.

"Your times up!" Mr.5 pulled his fingers back and got ready to blow me up.

" **Flaming Oni Giri!" "Fire Snake!"**

Mr.5 suddenly collapsed in a heap after being sliced and beaten by Zoro and Steve.

"Thank you!" I said running up to Zoro with a smile. I heard Steve grumble next to us.

"Nice to see me getting thanks again." Steve said all pissed off

* * *

**Steve's POV**

After we escaped from the flaming platform Zoro, Nami, Vivi and I helped the others. Nami had lost her shirt escaping from the fire but mine remained intact despite a few marks. Luffy and the duck ran off to find and finish Mr.3 and his partner.

"Seems I passed out for a bit." A voice bellowed from behind the trees.

Usopp and the giant began crying over the arrival of a second giant. Apparently they thought the man had been killed but since the weapons the giants used were so dull he was spared. Vivi got all upset saying this wouldn't have happened if she didn't come to the island but Nami reassured her it wasn't her fault. Out main problem now was finding a way to the next island. We couldn't wait a year for the log to set we would have to find a different way. Even the giants had no way to help us.

"NAMI! ROSE! VIVI! You're okay!" We all turned to see Sanji finally arrive.

"Now he shows up." Zoro, Usopp and I complained about the cook's tardiness.

Sanji explained that he had an interaction over the phone with Mr.0. He was mistaken for Mr.3 and convinced Crocodile that we were dead.

"Oh and I got this to" he said showing us and Eternal Pose to Alabasta.

_We're saved._

The rest of us were speechless. Vivi was so thankful for Sanji saving the day that she gave him a hug. Luffy wanted to throw a party but I put a stop to that.

"No we need to get Vivi home as soon as possible, everybody get ready we're leaving now." I said gathering my things.

Luffy was upset we couldn't stay but when I told him he could have a party on the ship once we got out to sea he ran back right then.

On our walk back Sanji brought up our little contest. When we got back there was another argument over who had won but Nami said since we couldn't bring all the meat that it didn't matter.

"I still won." I mumbled as I climbed back onboard.

"I heard that!" Zoro yelled from under me.

* * *

When we made it to the mouth of the river the giants were standing at the shore.

"There is one more obstacle standing in your way before you can leave this place, no matter what only sail straight." They told us.

"You got it!" Luffy yelled back "Straight."

The water in front of us parted to revel a giant fish blocking our path.

"What is that thing?!" Rose yelled cringing behind a stack of boxes.

"Usopp turn the helm or we're gonna crash." Nami yelled.

"No we can't right Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"Yep we're going straight!"

"You're sure we can trust those giants right?" I asked Luffy.

"Yeah!" he responded as we were swallowed by the fish.

_Hope your right._

The center of the fish suddenly exploded freeing us and launching us forward out to sea.

"Incredible." I was amazed by what had just happened. They really had helped us out.

"Let's Go!" Luffy yelled "To Alabasta!"

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Miss All-Sunday, send Mr.2 to Little Garden. Have him kill Mr.3"

"That's awfully violent. And besides didn't I hear Mr.3 succeeded, why kill him." I asked

"He may have succeeded but he lied to me, I won't tolerate that. And don't you dare talk back to me."

"It will be done at once, Sir Crocodile." I said walking out of the room

_So their dead. Why does that make me feel sad? You didn't seem that weak._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for Reading. Feedback is appreciated.**

 


	27. Sick Navigator

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

After escaping the giant fish we headed towards Alabasta. Luffy and Usopp were as cheerful as ever. I was at the front of the ship looking out to sea thinking of something to do. Rose was shooting darts while Zoro lifted weights, shirtless.

_Just put a shirt on! It's like he wants her to stare at him. I thought he didn't like her?_

"Everyone! There's an emergency!" I heard Vivi yell from the lower portion of the deck

I ran over to the railing to see what the problem was. Nami was on the floor panting and covered in sweat.

"Nami has a really high fever!" Vivi explained.

"Sanji help me carry her inside." The cook and I gently lifted the sick navigator and brought her inside to her room.

Vivi explained that people get sick very easily on The Grand Line because of the changing climates. Since none of us besides Nami have any medical skills we were going to have to do something.

"She'll get better if she eats some meat!" Luffy said

_I don't have time to deal with this._

I picked Luffy up and threw him out onto the deck "Go play or something. Let the adults talk."

"Her fever keeps climbing!" Vivi said worriedly.

"How much longer till we get to Alabasta?" I asked the girl.

"I'm not entirely sure, at least a week."

_She doesn't have that kind of time._

"We're going to find a doctor first. I'm sorry Vivi I know getting you home is important but the health of my crew has to come first." I explained to the girl.

I know Vivi wants to go home but the people who are permeant members of this ship have to come first. I won't let someone die just because one girl wanted a ride home.

"No…" Nami squeaked out "There's a newspaper on my desk."

Vivi went over to the desk and picked up the paper. She read through the headlines and gasped. Apparently some of the royal forces changed sides and joined the rebel army.

"That paper is three days old. I didn't want to worry you since we were sailing as fast as we could." Nami told Vivi "Do you understand Steve."

"Yes it appears the situation has become quite dire. But I don't care about Alabasta that has nothing to do with me. You're a member of my crew and that comes first." I told the girl.

"I'm fine I can get better on my own." Nami said getting out of bed despite my protest.

_Damn her stubbornness._

Vivi was upset over her conflicting feelings of getting home and helping Nami.

"Time to grow up and learn the world isn't all sunshine Vivi. Accept the fact you'll have to make tough choices in life. Not everyone will be happy with them. If you ever plan to take over Alabasta you need to learn that lesson quickly." I told her "You need to understand you are a guest on my ship and not in a position to make demands."

I left her to go and try and convince Nami to get back in bed. When I got on deck the others were running around and tying things down and turning the ship. Vivi wasn't too far behind me.

"I have a request." Vivi asked "We need to head for my country as fast as possible. In order to do that please let's find an island with a doctor. Nami needs to be in top shape if we want to go as fast as possible.

"You got it!" Luffy answered "As fast as possible."

"AHHHH!" Rose screamed and pointed out that there was a huge cyclone not too far away from us.

"Let's keep going south towards Alabasta and look for other islands along the way." I instructed.

* * *

We sailed for a whole day and there were still no islands in sight and Nami was getting worse. It had started snowing in the middle of the night.

"Think someone can stand on water?" Zoro yelled down.

"What are you talking about?" Usopp asked

"That." He pointed out to sea where a man was standing on the water.

_I'll be. How's he doing that?_

"Cold out isn't it?" The man asked.

_It talked._

All of the sudden a ship erupted out from underneath the man sending our ship rocking into the waves.

"What the hell!"

"Has my submersible ship left you speechless?" A man covered in tin plates asked us from the deck of his ship.

An entire army of pirates stormed our ship and pointed gun barrels at all of us on the deck. Sanji came up out from the room Nami was I only to get ambushed himself.

"That makes six, there can't only be six people on this ship." The tin man thought as he bit into a sword.

_What's with this guy._

"Let me ask you folks something" The man was talking with his mouthful "We're looking for Drum Kingdom, you don't happen to have an Eternal Pose or Log Pose do you?"

"No never heard of it." Sanji told the man.

"If you're done hurry up and leave!" Luffy yelled at the man.

"Hang on I'm a little hungry" The man said as he devoured a huge portion of our ship.

"What the hell is with this guy!" Usopp screamed.

"Don't eat my ship!" Luffy yelled as he charged at the man.

"Why didn't we do this from the beginning?" Zoro asked.

"This is the fun way!" Rose yelled

We easily took down the main force. Luffy on the other hand got chomped by the tin man.

"Luffy!" Usopp yelled in fear alerting us to Luffy predicament.

"Tough, way to chewy." The man complained as he ate my friend.

Luffy's arms were stretched out of the mouth and kept flying back.

"Get off my ship!" Luffy sent the man flying when his arms returned back to his body.

The man's crew returned to the ship to go and rescue their captain since he couldn't swim.

_That was he ate must have been a Devil Fruit._

The rest of us went back to random things while Usopp fixed the damage caused by that pirate.

_I think I heard his crew call him Wapol. Never heard of him._

By evening of the second day of Nami's illness and we still hadn't found an island.

"It's been so cold lately." Rose said putting on her heavy blue jacket.

"It's probably because we're near a winter island." Vivi explained how climates on the Grand Line worked.

"She's right." Sanji said looking through binoculars "I see an island."

_Thank God._

"Let's hope there's a doctor." I said.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.**

**I move back to school Tuesday so this weekend may be difficult to get chapters up but I'll try. Don't worry though once I get settled at school I'll get back to longer updates.**

 


	28. Drum Island

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"It's so white. This must be a snow island!" Luffy yelled.

"Listen up Luffy; we don't have any time for an adventure. We're finding a doctor to treat Nami and then we're leaving." I tried to tell my friend but he was already lost in a daydream.

"Let's get ready to dock everyone!"

As we approached the island a large mountain range came into view. They were so big and round they looked like tree trunks.

"Luffy you should put a coat on it's cold out here." I instructed my friend

"It's negative ten degrees. That's hibernation temperatures." Vivi pointed out.

"Brrr it's cold."

_Wow._

"Who's going to look for a doctor?" Zoro asked

"Well first we need to find out if they're even people on this island." Rose told him

"I'm going." Luffy and I both said at the same time.

"Me too!" Sanji quickly joined us.

"Stop! Pirates."

We looked to the shore and saw a large crowd of people had gathered and they didn't appear to be very welcoming.

_This won't be like Whisky Peak. And we don't have time to waste._

"This doesn't look to good." Usopp said.

"You will turn around and leave this island." A man instructed us.

_I can't leave; we need to find a doctor. But we can't afford to attack a whole village over it._

"We're looking for a doctor." Luffy asked them.

"Please we have a sick person onboard" Vivi pleaded with the people but they wouldn't listen

_Everything is going south._

I don't know what Sanji did but it pissed them off. Someone in the crowd shot at him and he barely got out of the way in time.

_Crap!_

"Now you pissed me off…" Sanji was ready to go and fight the men on the shore but Vivi attempted to hold him back.

I don't know how or why but someone opened fire and shot Vivi next.

_Oh no._ _**THE HELL IS GOING ON!** _

Luffy and the rest of us were all on the same page. Someone's gonna get their ass kicked to the brink of death.

_Pissing these people off won't help Nami. We need to make them trust us._

"Stop! This isn't a problem you can solve with violence." Viv said grabbing Luffy's waist to stop him. "The bullet only grazed me. We won't get off our ship but please just call a doctor for our friend. Then we'll leave." Vivi bowed to the people on the shore.

"Your failing to carry out your duty as captain." Vivi said addressing Luffy "You can't just rush into fights."

_Who does she think she's talking to?_

Luffy got onto the ground and bowed with Vivi asking for help.

"I will lead you into town." One of the men said "but be warned our village only has one doctor and she's a witch."

The others began to walk off. Zoro and Rose were going to stay behind and watch the ship while the rest of us went into town. Before she got off the ship I pulled Vivi aside so I could have a word with her.

"Listen I don't really appreciate the way you talked to Luffy back there." I told her with a stern face "I'll say it again you are a guest on this ship, don't you dare tell Luffy or I that we are doing our jobs wrong, do you understand me?"

"You should understand that you can't solve all your problems by fighting!"

"I know that but I will be the one to make a decision like that not some princess who's borrowing my ship! Luffy and I are the captains of this crew decisions like fight or flight will be made by us not you! I would have found a way to stop Luffy myself. I knew this wasn't the time to fight and I'll make that call not you!"

"Fine! Don't talk to me!" Vivi stormed off.

I let out a calming sigh I just hope no one else gets upset if they hear about that argument we just had.

"That was a little harsh. She really didn't deserve to have you blow up at her like that" Rose said walking up to me with Zoro

"I'm just frustrated I got a lot on my mind right now. I have to get help for Nami and get her back to Alabasta"

_Not to mention I still can't get that other women out of my head_

"Maybe your just stressed out?" Zoro asked "I'm not saying you're wrong. Captains are supposed to make decisions like that but she did make the right call so it isn't that bad."

"I'm just annoyed that she makes all these request like she runs this show." I said voicing my frustrations.

"Right now none of this matters" Rose said "we need to get help for Nami. You and Vivi can settle your problems later."

"Your right I'm gonna go catch up. You two stay and watch The Merry." I gave both of them a glare "No funny business."

* * *

By the time I caught up to Luffy and the others they we're already making plans to go up the mountain and find the witch. The plan was to send Luffy and Sanji up with Luffy carrying Nami on his back.

"I'm coming with you." I told the two.

"Look who's here." I heard the annoyance in Vivi's voice.

"What took you so long?" Luffy asked me.

"Nothing just had to talk to Rose about something." I could feel Vivi glaring at my while I lied.

"Come on let's go before Nami dies!" Luffy yelled running on ahead.

"Don't say that!" Sanji yelled

"Wait for me! I said running after the two.

We trekked up the mountain as fast as we could. Sanji and I were going to be in charge of protecting Luffy and the sick Nami.

"Did you guys know that people in snow countries don't sleep?" Luffy said making conversation.

"Why's that?" Sanji asked

"Cause if they did they' die."

"Luffy that's the dumbest thing I ever heard." I told my friend.

"It's true a guy told me once." He defended

"What guy. Usopp?" Sanji asked jumping over a rabbit.

"No a guy in a bar."

"Then why was there a bed in Dalton's house?" Sanji mused.

"It's for why it's his time to die." Luffy said like it was nothing.

"That's ridiculous!" I yelled avoiding a fallen tree.

"They say women from snow countries have the smoothest white skin." Sanji said with hearts in his eyes

"Why are they like that?" I asked

"Because when you could you rub your skin and that makes it smooth. And the snow dyes it white."

"That's absurd. Either way I prefer tan women." I explained.

"What are those?" Sanji said stopping

"The look like polar bears" Luffy laughed.

A whole pack of these giant rabbit bear things stood in our path blocking our ascent up the mountain. Suddenly one of the monsters attacked forcing us to dodge it's sharp claws.

"These must be the Lapins Dalton told us about." Sanji yelled.

_The what?_

There were a lot of Lapins, at least twenty or more.

"Luffy leave this to me and Sanji. If you jump all over the place to much Nami may get hurt. You just dodge and keep going up, don't go down that mountain." I explained getting into a fighting stance.

"Got it!" Luffy yelled as he trudged up the snowy mountain.

Sanji and I did or best to hold back the Lapins but there were just too many for the two of us to stop only. We ran into the forest to try and shake off the killer rabbits.

"Just keep running!"

We hopped up a cliff to avoid the attacks and get closer to our destination. No matter how far we ran the Lapins just wouldn't quite. Suddenly they stopped chasing us and began jumping.

"What are they doing?" Luffy asked.

_They can't be…_

"They're trying to cause an avalanche."

The sheet of snow we were standing on began shifting slightly. The snow began barreling down the mountain destroying everything in its path.

"RUN!"

Protect Nami!" Sanji yelled "That's the most important thing, protect Nami! The second most important thing is to protect Nami. Head to that cliff!"

We out ran the snow and got to the cliff but it still wasn't high enough to avoid the snow. The snow plowed over the cliff and knocked us into the avalanche. I latched onto a tree with my whip and Luffy grabbed the same tree with his hand. Sanji held onto Luffy as the tree snapped forcing us to ride the tree down the mountain.

_This is no good we're getting further away from the doctor._

The Lapins reappeared also riding trees.

"Oh Come on!" I groaned

"Look out we're gonna hit a rock!" Sanji alerted Luffy and I to the obstacle in our path.

_Crap!_

Sanji kicked Luffy and I off the log so we could avoid our impending doom. Sanji and the tree crashed into the rock and the tree shattered.

"Sanji!"

"You idiot why'd you do that!" I screamed.

Luffy reached out for Sanji but when he pulled his hand back he only found one of his mittens.

"You hang onto Nami." Luffy handed me the girl and dove into the snow after Sanji.

"Luffy wait!" but it was too late he had already jumped down the mountain.

* * *

Fifteen minutes had passed before Luffy returned with the unconscious Sanji. Without a word we began making our way back up the mountain needing to find help for our friends. Along the way we ran across a smaller Lapin digging in the snow trying to free another trapped rabbit. I grabbed the paw sticking out of the snow and freed the trapped animal.

We trekked a little higher up the mountain before we heard someone coming up behind us.

"Lord Wapol, look it's them."

A large furry hippo stepped in our path blocking us from going up the mountain. It was carrying three men. The man who stood on the water, Wapol, and a man with bushy black hair

"Move it." Luffy told the men.

"Why do you care? The people your carrying look dead anyway."

_I don't have time to deal with these guys._

Luffy and I walked around the hippo. The men who had invaded our ship earlier said something about a new law and a death penalty.

"Now kill them!"

I moved just in time to dodge a punch and Luffy was running from a hail of arrows right towards a large gaping maw.

"Luffy look out!" I warned my friend and he turned just in time to avoid a large bite.

Luffy ran back around and came next to me. The two of us had our backs against the wall when the archer and a man with a black afro burst out of the snow. Before they had a chance to attack two Lapins appeared and swatted them away.

"That's impossible Lapins don't bond with humans!" Wapol yelled.

_Did they come to help us? They look like the ones from earlier._

"Thank you we'll leave it to you guys." I said running after Luffy who had made a break the doctor's castle.

We ran a little farther when we found the base of the mountain. It looked miles high.

"You can't even see the top." Luffy complained.

"Let's get climbing." I said finding a grip on the very jagged rock.

It took a few hours but we did eventually start to get vision of the top of the mountain. I could feel the cold in my bones. Every finger on each had been cut and bleeding from the rocks and my back was killing me from carrying Nami.

_You're a lot heavier than you look…Better never say that to her face, she'll kill me._

When Luffy and I reached the top we could only marvel at the sight. A large white castle stood atop the snow covered mountain.

_A doctor lives here?_

"We finally made it." Luffy said falling to the ground.

"It's beautiful." I said doing the same.

_All my strength's gone. I can't take another step._

I felt the snow shifting underneath us.

_Oh God it's unbalanced. We're gonna fall off the mountain._

As I felt myself slipping away I saw Luffy and Sanji start to slide off the cliff.

_Luffy move! Do something!_

Just before I passed out I saw a large man grab Luffy's arm and pull him to safety.

_Thank you._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.**

 


	29. Tony Tony Chopper

_Italics indicate Thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

I had woken up after a long nap. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Luffy and Sanji we're also on beds sleeping. My hands were wrapped in bandages but I looked to be in good shape. I sat up and climbed out of bed.

_I should look for Nami._

I wandered around the place where we were staying. After traveling through multiple hallways I came across an old woman.

"Excuse me Ma'am I'm looking for my friend. She has orange hair have you seen her?" I asked the women.

"You're awake. You friend's this way." The woman said walking into a side room.

I followed the woman and found Nami awake on the bed. She looked much better than she had just a few hours before.

"Nami, I'm glad you're okay." I walked up to Nami and gave her a pleasant smile.

Nami smiled back but pretty much ignored me and stared at a doorway nearby. When I looked over there was a small furry creature trying to hide behind the wall.

"What are you doing Chopper?" the women asked as she walked up to Nami and took her temperate "You're getting better girl. I'm Dr. Kureha but you can call me Doctorine."

"Where are we?" Nami asked the woman.

"The castle at the top of the mountain." She explained

"So we did make it. It wasn't just a dream." I mumbled.

Nami asked where Luffy and Sanji where and Doctorine explained they were sleeping in the room next door. Dr. Kureha walked up to Nami and began to lift her shirt up.

"Whoa! Man in the room!" I said clamping my eyes shut.

I heard Doctorine explain that Nami had been bitten by a bug and infected with a disease long thought extinct. She said had Nami waited any longer to get here she probably would have died.

_Thanks again Little Garden._

"Anyway back to sleep girl. You can open your eyes now." She said as she walked past me.

"I feel fine we can leave." Nami tried to get out of bed but as soon as she moved the doctor had a scalpel at her throat.

"My patients only leave if they're cured or dead." The women told her.

I reached for a whip to protect Nami but found nothing in the holster.

_The must have taken them off._

The door at the far side of the room burst open and the furry creature from earlier came running though with Luffy and Sanji trying to drag him down.

"Just wait Luffy I'll cook this up real good."

"MEAT!"

_Right on time._

"Just what is that reindeer?" Nami asked

"That is Chopper; he's just an ordinary blue-nosed reindeer." Doctorine explained

"What kind of deer talks?" I said.

"Chopper…" as the doctor talked the reindeer grew huge and threw Luffy and Sanji off him "Ate the Human-Human fruit."

_A devil fruit that can make something human? Sounds pointless if not eaten by an animal._

"He's my student, I teach him medicine."

"Luffy leave the thing alone, you just woke up you need to relax and take a breath." I said grabbing Luffy off the ground.

When things finally settled down Luffy and Sanji left Chopper alone and joined us in the doctor's room. Luffy asked the old woman if she would be the doctor on our ship but she refused and attacked him for calling her old.

Luffy jumped out of his chair "It's the reindeer! Sanji lets catch it!" Luffy yelled running out of the room with Sanji.

Doctorine ran after them leaving me and Nami as the only ones still inside. Nami attempted to get out of bed and close the door but when she did the little reindeer appeared and told her she was supposed to be resting.

"Doctorine's medicine is strong so you fever broke. But you still have bacteria in your body so you have to rest." Chopper explained looking around the room for signs of Luffy and Sanji.

"Thank you for looking after me." Nami said to the reindeer.

"I don't need thanks from stupid humans like you." The reindeer said doing a little dance.

_Yeah you look really ungrateful._

"Are you guys really pirates?" Chopper asked.

"You bet." I told him.

"Do you have a flag?"

"Yes it's on our ship." I explained to him "Why all the questions? Do you want to be a pirate?" I asked the animal.

Chopper flailed about and crashed into a bookshelf "What made you think that!"

"Just come with us." Nami told Chopper "If we had a doctor onboard it would expedite our departure."

Chopper said the idea was ridiculous that he can't live with humans. Chopper thought we were scared of him because he can walk and talk. Once again Luffy and Sanji burst into the room and chased the poor animal off.

"Kids these days." Doctorine mumbled as she stepped back into the room "What strange ideas are you two putting in my reindeer's head?"

"Nothing that wasn't already there." I answered back.

"It won't be easy to take him with you; he has a wound on his heart, and even a doctor can't cure his pain." The woman told us

She explained that Chopper had been ostracized by his herd for his blue nose and that eating the Human-Human Fruit only made him more of an outcast. Because of Chopper's blue nose his human form is also imperfect, making him appear as a monster.

"He is neither a reindeer nor a human. Everyone treats him like a monster. Chopper just wants someone to call a friend. Can you cure the pain in his heart?" The woman asked us.

Nami and I gave the woman unpleasant looks "There once was a man though that he talked to. His name was Dr. Hiriluk, a fake doctor who gave Chopper his name and treated him like his own son."

* * *

**Rose's POV**

Zoro and I were out for a romantic walk, which he decided to turn into training by not wearing a shirt. Not that I'm complaining. We hadn't gotten too far when the entire mountainside fell on us. When we dug ourselves out of the snow we found Vivi and some other man.

"Oh hey Vivi." I looked closer to the man with Vivi and realized it was a very swollen Usopp.

"What are you two doing here?" the still shirtless Zoro asked them.

Zoro tried to get Usopp to lend him a jacket but he refused.

_Thank you Usopp!_

"If your cold Zoro we can hg for warmth, just the two of us."

We walked for a while till we came across a village buried in snow. Vivi said this place was called Big Horn and it was where she and Usopp and come from. Zoro asked for a coat but still no one spared him one.

_It's a miracle!_

"Dalton is buried under the snow, and those guys won't let us help him." A man explained the situation to Vivi.

"I remember them those are the guys who attacked us on the way here." I told Zoro.

"So they're our enemies?" Zoro asked me.

"I guess so. Why?"

Zoro ran up to one of the men and knocked him out. He stole his coat do that he could wear it himself.

_Why God?!_

The men attacked Zoro to avenge their fallen friend I eliminated them before they got to close. Everyone else began digging looking for this Dalton guy who was buried in the snow. They found him but it was already too late. He had stopped breathing.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Chopper burst into Nami's room breathing heavily

"Doctorine! Wapol is back." He explained.

_He just won't give up._

The doctor and Chopper left the room and went outside. I wandered back into the room Luffy and I were originally in and found my whips on the nightstand. I strapped them back onto my belt and went back to Nami's room.

"I'll be outside." I told her popping my head in.

I walked down the stairs and found the front door. Luffy and Sanji were standing nearby.

"Let's go we have work to do." I yelled to the two.

"What are you talking about?" Sanji asked.

"It's him!" Luffy yelled charging forward.

_Glad to see we're on the same page buddy._

Luffy ran outside and punched Wapol in the face sending him flying back. He would have fallen off the mountain if not for his two lackeys. The doctor and the reindeer looked stunned at what Luffy had done. Sanji and I walked out onto the snow.

"That's Luffy for ya." Sanji mumbled lighting a cigarette.

"Doesn't matter who you are. King so what. If Luffy doesn't like you he'll crush you." I explained to Chopper and Doctorine.

"You know those guys?" Doctorine asked us.

"Yeah they attacked our ship. Even tried to eat it." I told them

Luffy came to the shocking conclusion that Wapol was a king not a pirate and became even more upset. He also realized that it was cold and ran inside to get a jacket.

_Still a step behind Luffy._

"You friend can stretch his body?" Chopper asked

"Correct. He's a rubber man."

"What does that mean?"

"Means he's a monster." I told the little reindeer.

Chopper grew to his large form "Doctor just wanted to save this country. I won't let you take a single step into that castle."

Sanji asked the old lady if she would be joining us in the fight but she just beat him for his terminology.

The man with the afro, who Wapol had referred to as Kuromarimo, Threw a large ball of fur at Doctorine but Sanji blocked it with his leg.

"A man shouldn't throw things at a lady." Sanji told the man before he realized that the ball wouldn't come off his pants.

Sanji tried to put the balls on Chopper and the two got into a fight over who was going to have the balls stuck to them. Chopper forced all the fur onto Sanji and ran for it. Chess shot flaming arrows at the pitch covered Sanji. The fur lit on fire forcing Sanji to roll in the snow to snuff it out. Chopper went after the archer but Wapol tried to eat him on his way.

"I'm back!" Luffy yelled

"Grab my leg!" Sanji threw Luffy toward Wapol **"Armée De L'air Assault Gum Shoot!"**

Luffy flew toward Wapol and crashed into his stomach forcing him to spit out Chopper.

"Not bad." I congratulated the two.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"There is no reason to panic Dalton is still alive." A man told the crowd.

Usopp told us that these were doctors who had fled the country with Wapol. The men begged to be able to save Dalton's life since they were still doctors. The men we're given permission and operated saving Dalton's life.

"Let's go to the top of the mountain." Vivi suggested.

"Stop Vivi, you worry too much." Usopp told the girl.

"You have a lot on your mind, Alabasta, your fight with Steve. Just relax the boys will take care of Nami." I told her.

Vivi didn't look happy that I had mentioned the fight with Steve.

"Listen about Steve, he didn't really mean all that. He's stressed out to. He has to get you home because Luffy promised Igaram. He had to take care of Nami, and he has other things bothering him too. He just didn't like the way you talked to Luffy."

"I don't understand I was only trying to help." Vivi said with an upset look.

"What are you two talking about?" Usopp asked.

While Zoro filled in Usopp I kept talking with Vivi.

"What I meant was Steve and Luffy go a long way back. You've seen how immature Luffy is. He jumps in without thinking and gets involved with the wrong people if left alone. Steve is Luffy best friend and considers himself responsible for him. If Luffy gets tricked or fooled because of his personality Steve feels this urge to protect him…or at least that's how I see it."

"So he wasn't angry that I had stopped them from fighting the village but that I had come across as trying to bully Luffy?" Vivi asked.

"Exactly." I told her with a smile "Don't worry I'm sure he'll apologize soon."

We started to walk back to Zoro and Usopp when someone yelled out that Dalton was awake. We made our way over to the house he was in to find Dalton trying to walk up the mountain and fight Wapol.

"I will fight them. I will save this country." Dalton said leaning on his weapon.

_Gotta admire that determination._

"Get on I'll carry you to the top." Usopp said crouching near Dalton.

"Usopp" Vivi and I were both stunned by his determination.

"You can't carry me." Dalton told our long nosed friend.

"Who says I can't" Usopp told the man "I'll won't let you down."

Usopp tried but barely got a few steps before the weight of Dalton became too much.

"He's nuts." Zoro said walking over to the duo and picking up Dalton "You wanna go to the top right?"

Usopp was upset that Zoro had stolen his big moment. Vivi and I ran after the boys when a group of people alerted us to a ropeway in a nearby town that would take us right to the top.

"Then our path is set." I said as we turned toward the ropeway "We'll see you at the top."

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"I'll show you the true powers of the Munch-Munch Fruit" Wapol said "Chess tell me what I had for breakfast this morning."

The archer read off a list of strange and bizarre foods like cannon balls and gunpowder salad.

"What a strange breakfast?" Luffy mused

"An insult to food." Sanji mumbled

"The things I ate have become part of my body. **Munch-Munch Shock!** "

Wapol body shifted and grew. He mutated into a large house with cannons for Arm. He had quite the unique appearance.

" **Wapol House!"**

Luffy was far too excited by the mutated king. Sanji and I were grossed out. Then Wapol did more strange things and ATE his own men.

"He ate his own crew!" we all yelled in surprise.

The door on Wapol's body opened "We are the strongest warrior in Drum Kingdom." A figure emerged from Wapol's stomach "Chessmarimo!"

The two men emerged looking just as ridiculous as their boss

"There just sitting on each other's shoulders." Sanji pointed out.

"So cool" Luffy yelled in awe.

"What is cool about that!" I berated.

"Don't underestimate them" Doctorine warned "If they were weak the village would have fought back.

Wapol moved one of his newly acquired cannon arms up towards the flag on the castle "I won't allow fake flags from fake doctors at the top of my castle."

Wapol shot at the flag knocking it off the spire.

"Pirate flag?" Luffy wondered

"Well it does have a skull and crossbones." I told him.

Luffy's face contorted into one of rage. He ran up to the top of the tower to grab the flag before it could fall. Chopper on the other hand ran at Wapol for attacking his father's flag. But when he got there he just stopped.

"Just leave and I won't hurt you." The reindeer told the king

_What's he thinking!_

"Don't be stupid!" I yelled.

"Chopper! He won't listen! He doesn't care!" Doctorine yelled to the fur ball.

Wapol blasted Chopper and was getting ready to finish him off.

"Hey big mouth!" Luffy yelled from the top of the tower "You're a fraud, you called yourself a pirate without ever understanding the risks. You will never understand this flag!"

Luffy had tied the flag down with a sleeve from Nami's jacket to prevent it from falling.

_Well time to get serious._

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.**

**This chapter ended up being way longer than I thought I would. Whatever.**

 


	30. Doctor

_Italics indicate Thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"I don't know whose flag this is but this flag is a promise of life. It's not a toy for you to play around with!" Luffy told Wapol "Someone like you doesn't have the right to destroy this flag!"

Luffy told Chopper that he was going to beat Wapol. The king prepared to shoot at Luffy again. When Sanji went to stop him the Doctorine pulled him down saying he was to hurt to fight.

"Enough!" Chopper ran up and went to punch Wapol but his attack was blocked by Chessmarimo.

"Go ahead Chopper, crush them." I provide some words of encouragement from the sidelines.

"You don't have a single friend in this place why bother to help this empire." The duo asked Chopper.

"It doesn't matter. As long as doctor's flag is here I will fight"

"Who says he doesn't have any friends! I'm his friend!" Luffy yelled catapulting off the tower.

I walked through the snow to get next to Luffy.

"Chopper you can deal with that guy right?" I asked gesturing to Chessmarimo "Luffy and I will take care of the big mouth."

Chopper told the duo he would beat them in just three minutes with the powers of his Rumble Ball.

Chopper worked quickly against the duo. Luffy and I hadn't even made an attack yet and he already had the two on the ropes.

"The Rumble Ball allows me to transform into seven different forms." Chopper explained.

"That's so cool!" Luffy said in wonder.

I slapped him upside the head "Will you focus!"

Chopper placed his hands together and began scanning his opponent. Luffy insisted he was going to shoot a beam at them. It had gotten to the point that all eyes were on Chopper. We weren't even fighting Wapol anymore.

"I saw it it's his chin."

_What's he talking about._

Chopper ran forward and changed forms to the one with giant muscular arms.

" **Cloven Roseo!"**

Chopper knocked Chessmarimo over with one attacks. Luffy was amazed by the skills Chopper had just displayed. I had much more important things on my mind.

""Where'd he go?" I pointed out that Wapol had run off.

"He must still be around here somewhere." Doctorine said "He can't have gone far."

Luffy and I ran inside the castle figuring that was where Wapol had gone. Luffy and I went through the castle until we found Wapol. He was much slimmer and he was chasing after Nami.

" **Whip Crush!"**

I swatted Wapol off Nami protecting her for harm.

"How'd he get so skinny?" Luffy asked.

Nami wasn't too happy about what Luffy had done to her jacket; she said that she would be charging him for the damages to her expensive coat. Wapol told us that he was going to open the armory and eat all the weapons inside. When he went to open it however he discovered that key to the room was missing.

"I still have one last trick left!" Wapol said running away.

"Get back here!" Luffy yelled running after the man with me not to far behind.

We ran after that king going up the spiral staircase in the center of the castle. We chased Wapol all the way to the top into a room with a large cannon inside. But when the man went to fire in nothing happened, just a bird flew out.

"Snow birds." Luffy pointed out the small birds clogging up the cannon.

My rubber friend ran up and grabbed Wapol by the face "I don't care if you're a king, or if you're God. I'm a pirate and I'll kick your ass no matter what you are."

"Don't be stupid. Drum Kingdom is a member of the World Government. If you hurt me you'll be enemies of the world." Wapol tried pleading for his life.

"He already told you. We don't care!" I said wrapping my whip around Wapol's waist.

Wapol opened his mouth and reviled a cannon inside it **"Tongue Cannon!"**

Wapol shot off his mouth gun but hit nothing but a wall. Luffy and I had already moved behind the king.

"You underestimated us." I taunted.

Luffy grabbed onto Wapol's shoulders and spun himself around.

"Let me go!"

" **Gum-Gum Bow gun!"** Luffy launched the man up into the rafters and through the top of the tower.

Luffy and I jumped up to the top and found the trapped Wapol. The man tried to plead with us but we we're already attacking.

" **Gum-Gum…"**

" **Whip…"**

" **Bazooka!" "Gale-force!"**

The man got sent flying off into the distance far out of our vision.

"We're done."

"Zoro! Usopp!" Luffy yelled catapulting off the roof and down into the courtyard.

"How'd you guys get up here?" I asked.

"We took the rope way." Vivi explained.

_Guess we're on speaking terms._

"What were you guys doing up there?" Rose asked.

"Getting rid of that stupid king." Luffy told her.

Dalton, the man who had led the others into town asked if we had taken down Wapol and what had happened to the two grunts from earlier. Luffy told him that the reindeer had taken care of them.

"Thank you very much." Dalton said bowing "This country can become a better place now."

When a large crowd of people came up from the cable cars they were pretty shocked to see Chopper. Dalton defended the animal to keep the men from attacking him. Usopp was shocked to see the bipedal reindeer. Chopper was scared by all the people looking at him and ran off.

"Look what you did Usopp. That was our new crew member!" Luffy yelled at the long nosed man.

Luffy didn't waste any time running after Chopper. Dr. Kureha ushered all the injured inside, including Nami and Sanji.

* * *

Some time passed before we were getting ready to leave. I wanted to talk to Vivi but she was inside with Nami and I didn't want to interrupt. Luffy was running around looking for Chopper, who was trying to keep hidden.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be a pirate." Rose said.

"No he does." I told her "He just doesn't want to leave his home."

"I want to thank you." Chopper said walking out from behind the corner.

"Be a pirate with us!" Luffy yelled at him.

"I can't! I want to but I can't" Chopper yelled "I'm not human! I'm a monster. I can't be your friend. Thank you for asking."

"Shut up let's go!" Luffy yelled throwing his arms up.

Chopper had tears pouring down his face and his nose was all runny "Okay."

* * *

Chopper went inside to say goodbye while the rest of us sat around waiting for him to return. Luffy and Usopp had gone to ready the lift for us to leave.

"He's coming." Zoro pointed out the reindeer running at us.

"Everyone get on the sled. We're leaving!" Chopper said running out.

We all climbed into the sled while Chopper was running. He took the sled and ran down the ropeway into town. Luffy wanted to go down again but we reminded him that we had places to be. When we got into the forest Chopper stopped the sled and changed forms.

"It's beautiful" Nami whispered.

Chopper was very touched by sign. The snow falling from the sky had turned pink and made the mountains look like giant cherry blossoms.

After watching the snow for a while we returned to the ship where we had to fish a frozen Carue out of the water. Apparently he had jumped in after Zoro and gotten frozen solid.

_Those two were supposed to be watching the ship what the hell were they doing._

"Time to set sail for Alabasta!" I yelled as Zoro lifted the anchor.

"Let's have a party!" Luffy yelled.

Luffy shoved chopsticks up his nose and danced around he even got Chopper to join in. I explained to the others the Chopper was going to be the doctor on our ship. Everyone gathered around for a toast.

"Let's drink to our new friend!" Usopp yelled as we all clinked our mugs together to celebrate the arrival of our new doctor.

* * *

**NO POV**

"Dalton Sir!" a man said running out of the castle.

"What is it?" The man asked.

The man handed Dalton two bounty poster for men who had just left the island, "Strawhat" Luffy and "Torturer" Steve. The man explained that someone had passed through town looking for Blackbeard. Since he didn't find him he asked about the men on the posters. He left a message for the two.

"Tell them I will for them in Alabasta for ten days. If Luffy or Steve come through tell them that Ace left them this message."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.**

 


	31. Ace

_Italics indicate Thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

We were finally on our way to Alabasta. I had decided to take this opportunity to talk with Vivi.

"Vivi let's talk." I said ushering the girl into the cabin.

The girl followed me inside "What do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier." I said "I let my emotions get the better of me and lost my temper."

"No it's oaky you were right I shouldn't tell you how to do your job." the girl explained.

"Don't worry we will stop Crocodile." I told her.

We both accepted the apologies and went back out onto the deck where Sanji was attacking Luffy for eating all our food. He was begging Nami for a fridge with a lock.

"You idiots better catch something so we don't starve!" I told Usopp, Chopper and Carue.

"So what's this Crocodile guy like?" Rose asked Vivi.

Vivi explained that in Alabasta, Crocodile is a national hero. Vivi went on to explain how Baroque Works….well works. There are teams of male and female agents. There are officer agents and frontier agents and hundreds of smaller agents.

"So if the takeover of Alabasta is Crocodile big plan…" Zoro mused.

"Then reason would lead that the officer agents will be there as well." Rose finished his sentence.

"Exactly." Vivi responded.

* * *

We sailed for a few more days and still Luffy and the others had yet to catch anything. We were running out of food quickly. The journey was relatively uneventful. We passed over an undersea volcano. One day though something interesting happened.

"We caught an Okama!" Luffy and Usopp yelled.

I walked to the lower deck to find that Luffy had fished a very odd man out of the water. The guy was dressed up like a ballerina and had a ton of makeup on his face.

"You can't swim? Did you eat a Devil Fruit?" Luffy asked the man.

"Yes I did. This is my power." The man reached out and slapped Luffy in the face.

"I'll kill you!" I said pulling out my weapons.

"Wait!" a familiar voice said "It's all part of the show." The man turned his face and Luffy's face was on his body.

"What am I doing over there?" Luffy said standing up.

The two looked identical, right down to the scar on Luffy's face.

"And if I touch my face with my left hand I go back to normal." The man demonstrated "That is the power of the Clone-Clone Fruit."

The man showed his powers to everyone else on the deck. He proved that he could easily imitate anyone. Right down to the smallest details on your body. He tried to show us Nami's body but she incapacitated the man before he could.

"There's a ship coming is it yours?" Nami asked the man.

"Yes it is. It is time for me to depart. Don't fret my friends distance and time mean nothing to true friendship." The man said jumping onto his own ship.

"We'll miss you!"

_What a weirdo._

"Let's get going!" the man said to his crew.

"Yes Mr.2, Mr. Bon Kurie sir!"

_WHAT!_

The man's boat sailed away leaving us all in a state of shock.

"THAT WAS MR.2!"

"How come you didn't recognize him?" Luffy asked Vivi

"I've never met Mr.2 or Mr.1 and his partner. I had only heard rumors; like that he was a huge Okama and wore a swan coat with Okama written on the back.

"How did you not notice?!"

"One of those faces. It was my father's" Vivi said with a terrified look.

"It'd be really bad if he uses those memories against us." Nami explained "We might not be able to trust each other."

Luffy didn't quite understand what Nami was talking about, but I did.

"Don't worry there's no need to panic. Meeting Mr.2 was actually a stroke of luck. No we can plan for his powers."

* * *

We kept getting closer and closer to Alabasta by the second. But still we had yet to find any food. Fortunately a giant Sea Cat appeared as we got closer to our destination.

"FOOD!" Luffy and Rose yelled.

"Don't let it get away!" Sanji screamed bursting out of the kitchen.

The three that were planning to kill the cat were swatted away by Vivi. Who said Sea Cats are sacred animals in Alabasta and you can't kill or eat them.

"We're getting close to Alabasta. The climate and the Sea Cat prove that." Vivi said looking excited to finally be home.

"That's also proof." Zoro said gesturing behind the ship.

There was a fleet of ships behind us that Vivi said were probably the Billions, servants of the officer agents. Usopp wanted to shoot them and Luffy wanted to fight them but Sanji stopped them.

"You have to remember there are only ten of us. We can't lose sight of our true objective."

We continued to sail towards the nearby island avoiding the other ships. I went inside Chopper's make shift infirmary and stole some of his bandages.

"Everyone come here and get one of these!" I yelled assembling the crew.

"Are those my medical supplies?!" Chopper yelled

"Take one and tie it around your arm." I instructed.

"I get it." Nami said "This will show us who the real versions of us are."

"We need a symbol as back up." Zoro suggested "In case they catch on the wrapping idea."

"Let's make it an X" Luffy suggested.

We all painted the symbol on our arm and tied the wrapping over it as our indicator of who was who.

"No matter what happens." Luffy said sticking his arm out "This things on our arm. Is a sign of our friendship! Now let's get on land!"

As soon as we approached the island Luffy jumped and ran off looking for a restaurant.

_Damn idiot stay still._

I hopped off the ship and ran after Luffy ignoring the protest of the others.

"I'll bring him back; you guys get what we need from town." I yelled over my shoulder.

I ran through town looking for Luffy and found him about to barrel into a restaurant.

"Not another step Luffy." I said latching my whip around his ankle.

" **Gum-Gum Rocket!"**

We launched into the restaurant and crashed into somebody. By the time I pulled myself off the floor Luffy was already at the bay asking for food.

"Strawhat! Torturer!" I looked over and saw the familiar face of Captain Smoker form Loguetown.

"Oh you're here." I said" Stop eating Luffy!"

The surprised Luffy saw Smoker and shoved all the food on the counter into his mouth and followed me out the door. WE ran through the streets and came across Smoker assistant Tashigi. We avoided her by jumping up to the roof, but smoker followed us.

"We can't fight him so just keep running." I told Luffy running.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

Sanji returned from cloths shopping with outfits for the whole crew. Nami enjoyed the dancer outfit that Sanji had bought for the girls but Vivi and I weren't too thrilled.

"We look more like dancer girls than normal citizens." Vivi told the chef.

"Mine is too big. It barley stays on my chest." I said with a pout.

_Stupid small chest._

"Zoro give me your shirt I don't want people seeing me half naked!" I yelled in a whisper.

"Why mine?!"

"Because I need it, and it's too hot to wear my leather jacket. That's what good boyfriends do. They let their girl wear their clothes." I said as he slipped off his shirt and passed it to me "Thank you."

"ROSE!" Sanji screamed falling to the floor "Why didn't you ask to barrow my clothes."

"Because you're not my boyfriend"

"Neither is the Moss Head! What did you do to her you green haired freak!"

"Something you never will." Zoro said picking a fight with the chef.

"Stop fighting you two." I said breaking up the fight.

"Since when is Zoro your boyfriend?" Nami asked.

"Since always. Just don't tell my brother. I'm not sure how he'd react."

Sanji fell on the floor in a deep despair about how Zoro was defiling his precious flower.

"We've got Marines." Usopp said peeking out over the wall we were hiding behind.

"Hey Zoro!" Luffy said running our way chased by Marines.

"Don't go that way!" Steve yelled from behind him.

"You're not getting away!" I looked behind the two men and saw Captain Smoker chasing them.

_What's he doing here? I hope Tashigi isn't with him. I don't know if I can bare to face her after our fight._

" **White Blow!"** Smoker's arm turned to gas and flew towards my brother and Luffy.

It was about to connect when it was interrupted by a wave of fire **"Heat Haze!"**

I saw the fire from into a man I knew very well.

_What's he doing here? Steve won't be happy about this._

"ACE!" Luffy yelled out

"You're here?" Steve said, you could feel the sourness in his voice "Just great."

I ducked behind Zoro to hide from the fire man.

"Why are you hiding?"

"Don't let him see me. I don't want to deal with him right now."

"Why?" Nami asked crouching next to me "who is that guy?'

"His name is Ace. He's a childhood friend. Only as he got older he develpoed a huge crush on me."

I felt Zoro's back tense up and saw a frown appear on his face.

"Run!" Steve said barreling past us dragging Luffy.

We ran back to The Going Merry and raised the anchor. Vivi sent Carue ahead to deliver a message to her father, the king.

After we had set sail for a different city on the island everyone wanted to know how Luffy knew Ace.

"He's my brother." Luffy said like it was no big deal.

"Ace is two years older than I am." Steve said "He left home three years ago to look for the One Piece."

"I've never beat him in a fight. Even before he ate a Devil Fruit." Luffy told the others "But I can beat him now!"

"Just who can you beat?" Luffy fell off the railing and Ace jumped aboard.

"Thank you for taking care of my brother" Ace addressed the crew.

"Why are you here?" Steve said getting to the point.

"Luffy, how'd you like to join the Whitebeard Pirates? Your friends can come too. Especially Rose." Ace asked with a creepy look on his face.

I visibly shivered behind Zoro.

"No!" Luffy responded.

"I will make Whitebeard the king of the pirates. Not you or Steve." Ace said

"So what. I'll fight him." Luffy told his brother.

We talked for a little bit longer. Ace reveled he ate the Flare-Flare Fruit, making him a fire person.

"Here." Ace threw Luffy a scrap of paper "This will allow us to meet again one day."

Ace jumped off the ship and onto a small skiff powered by his Devil Fruit. He rode past five Baroque Works cruiser and pulled his fist back.

" **Fire Fist!"** In a few sounds Ace had easily destroyed the ships and rode off.

"Good he's gone." Steve said walking into the kitchen.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.**

 


	32. Alabasta

_Italics indicate Thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Nami sowed the paper from Ace to the bottom of Dad's hat so that Luffy would never lose it. Vivi brought out desert clothes for us to wear. I got dressed in a brown cloak with a white hood. Rose's outfit was grey with a purple hood. Sanji wasn't too happy the girls were covering up the inappropriate dancer outfits he had bought.

"This is our destination, the oasis of Yuba. That is where the rebel's base is. I want to talk with their leader." Vivi explained showing us a small map.

"A rebellion of this size might not stop with just talk." Zoro told the girl.

"I won't let Baroque Works do what they want to my country." Vivi said.

We docked the ship at the bank of the Sandora River and departed from the ship.

Vivi explained that we were "This is Erumalu 'the city of green' or at least it used to be"

The entire town was nothing but a dried up husk. Crumbled buildings laid half buried in the sand. No one had been to this place for a long time.

"What is this thing?" Usopp yelled looking at a large seal that also had a shell.

The animal immediately knocked the long nosed man out. Vivi explained that these were Kung Fu Dugongs, animals that practiced martial arts and train under anyone they lose to.

"No punch like this." Luffy said demonstrating to a crowd of seals.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled

We had to give the dugongs a large portion of our food so that they would stop following Luffy around. We walked through the ghost town and Vivi told us it hasn't rained here in three years. Vivi told us that there was an incident with a substance called Dance Powder. Nami explained that the powder can be used to make it rain but causes droughts in nearby areas.

"It's mystery powder." Luffy said

"You're an idiot." I told him

_God it's hot._

"Soon after the Dance Powder arrived in Nanohana the rain stopped, everywhere except the capital Alubarna." Vivi told us "Crocodile sets all this up. He's ruined people's lives, playing with them. What right does he have! I won't ever let him get away with this!"

Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp took out their frustrations on a nearby building.

"Let's get moving, I'm anxious now." Luffy told the others taking the lead.

* * *

We walked for hours in the scorching heat. Everyone was exhausted and Chopper had to be pulled on a sled by Zoro.

"These dunes are like mountains." Rose complained.

"I need water." Luffy groaned.

"Just a mouthful, understand." Nami said handing him a canteen.

Luffy grabbed the canteen and filled his mouth. He puffed his cheeks up like a chipmunk and tried to maximize his water. Sanji and Usopp got in a fight with Luffy over the water, wasting stamina and the precious fluids we would need to survive our walk over the desert.

"You idiots knock it off or we're all dead." I told them trying to break up the fight.

"I'm hungry! Sanji lets eat!" Luffy yelled.

"You're always hungry. You can eat when Vivi says so." I told Luffy.

"We'll take a break at the next rock." Vivi promised Luffy.

When we looked up there wasn't so much as a shadows as far as the eye could see. We just kept walking. As soon as Usopp spotted a rock Luffy made a mad dash past everyone for the resting place, only to come running back screaming for Chopper.

"Chopper come quick there's a bunch of sick birds!" Luffy screamed for the doctor.

"Wait Luffy those are Warusagi Birds." Viv told us.

When we got to where Luffy had left our stuff the so-called sick birds were gone and so were all our supplies.

"I can't believe you! If it weren't so hot I would kill you!" I stated berating Luffy

"It's not my fault I was tricked." Luffy tried to defend himself.

"You got fooled by a bunch of birds you dumbass. Now we have no food or water!"

"Enough both of you!" Zoro yelled at us "You agitated by the heat. Just relax. We can reach Yuba by tonight, it's an oasis so we might not die just yet."

Both Luffy and I calmed down and went to get some shade on a nearby rock. Luffy saw the birds that stole our luggage and went running after them, only to come back with a camel being chased by a giant lizard.

"I suppose we should help them." Sanji said

"Guess so." Rose said walking out of the shade.

" **Tatsumaki!"**

" **Dagger Storm!"**

" **Epaule Shoot!"**

" **Whip Crush!"**

" **Gum-Gum Whip!"**

We killed the lizard with a five prong attack. Sanji deduced that the thing was edible and cooked it so we had something to eat. We decided to bring the camel along for our journey so that we could ease the need of having everyone walk. But the thing would only carry the girls so the guys had to walk.

"I'll call you Eyelash." Nami told the camel as she climbed up on his back.

We walked even further into the desert. We passed dunes, dunes and more dunes. I think I was a cactus at one point but I'm not sure.

"It's a tsunami!" Luffy suddenly started screaming and flailing around.

_What now!?_

"Luffy ate one of those cactuses." Usopp told Chopper.

"That's hallucinogenic." Chopper screamed.

"I'm gonna kick your ass.!" The delusional Luffy yelled

" **Tranquilizer!"** Chopper pricked Luffy with a needle knocking him out cold.

"The camels getting away!" Sanji called our attention to the animal and girls far in the distance.

We managed to catch up to the girls. Luffy woke up along the way and I beat him for eating strange foods and nearly getting us lost.

"Where were you boys?" Rose asked when we regrouped.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Zoro and I both answered.

When the sun set it went from unbearably hot to borderline freezing. To add onto our continued troubles the wind picked up and started blowing sand everywhere.

"See that light that should be Yuba…something's wrong." Vivi said quickly losing her optimism.

When we got closer we saw that there was a sandstorm ravaging the town. We walked into the town and realized that it wasn't much better than Erumalu. The town was empty except for one man with a shovel in the center of town.

"Sorry but the towns a little dried up. You're welcome to spend the night in one of the inns though. " The man told us.

"Excuse me we heard this was where the revolution was." Vivi asked the man hiding her face.

"What'd you want with those punks?" The old man asked throwing things at us "Those stupid kids packed up shop and left town."

"WHAT!"

"They moved to Katorea"

"Is that close Vivi?" Luffy asked.

"It's back in Nanohana, where we started." The girl said distraught.

The man ran up to Vivi and started talking to her and she realized she knew the man. The two had a heart to heart and the man told Vivi her still believed in the king, Vivi's father.

"I'm begging you, stop this foolish rebellion. You're the only one who can." The man called Toto told Vivi.

"We can stop it." Vivi reassured the man.

* * *

We packed it in for the night and got ready to rest at one of the inns. Before I fell asleep I noticed Luffy wasn't inside. I went out and found him digging with the Toto. He was doing a pretty poor job since he was throwing sand into the hole the old man was digging.

"Don't throw the sand like that Luffy." I announced my presence.

"Isn't that what you do when you dig?" Luffy asked confused.

"Yes but you're throwing the sand in Toto's hole and that's not really fair is it?"

A few hours passed before Luffy passed out at the bottom of the hole he was digging. I hopped inside the small pit and picked my friend up.

"Thank you for letting us spend the night." I thanked Toto for his generosity.

"No thank your friend there for all his digging."

I carried Luffy inside and laid him on the ground with a pillow and a blanket.

"Wish you wouldn't tire yourself out, we have a big fight coming up you know." I said to the sleeping boy.

I went in to my own bed and tried to fall asleep but became caught up in my own thoughts.

_We have a tough trial ahead of us. Powerful men like Crocodile and Mr.2 stand in our way. Not to mention Miss All-Sunday. That woman. She continues to control my thoughts. What is it about her. I feel all weird every time I think about her. It's even stranger when I think I man have to fight her. My heart fells achy. Do I not want to fight her? I certainly don't want to mess up her good looks. I want to see her again too. I want to know more about her. This reminds me of the story dad told me one time._

* * *

_**Flashback** _

"Hey dad?" I walked up and tugged at his coat.

"What is it bud?"

"How'd you know you loved mom?" I asked

"What makes you ask that?" He asked

"I just wanna know more about you guys before you guys leave."

"Dahahaha, Alright. I remember meeting her when I was on The Pirate King's ship. She worked in the kitchen, I was a trainee. I don't know what it was I remember every time I looked at her it seemed like she was glowing. Maybe that was her Devil Fruit I wasn't sure." He explained

"But what made you know for sure." I asked trying to see the end of the story.

"I'm not quite sure. I just know that every time I thought about her, my heart trembled."

"Bleh, that's sounds all mushy."

"You're the one who asked for the story you brat!"

_**Flashback End** _

* * *

_Am I in love? Impossible. She's like ten years older than me. She's also way out of my league. I wouldn't stand a chance with a babe like that._

_**I just know that every time I thought about her, my heart trembled.** _

_Rose said that's why she likes Zoro "He makes her heart tremble."_

_Am I?_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

Crocodile had assembled the officer agents for the final phase. The only ones missing were Mr.3 and Mr.5, along with their partners. I walked in and Mr.2 and Mr.1 were already fighting.

"Can't you get along?" I asked walking in.

"Miss All-Sunday!"

"Where are we?" Mr.1 asked.

"Are you familiar with Rainbase 'The City of Dreams' and the building your in is the grand casino Rain Dinners. If there are no more questions let's get started. Allow me to introduce the elusive boss."

They were awfully surprised to see that Crocodile was the boss. He explained to them his 'Utopia plan'. An idea I was only involved in for the Poneglyph that might hold the answers I seek.

"I would appreciate if you'd wait on this 'Utopia plan'." I looked to the stairs and saw Mr.3

_It's him. The one who killed that boy._

"How did you get in here Mr.3?" I asked the man.

"I just hitched a ride on the turtle." He explained "I came here for another chance."

"What are you talking about?!" Crocodile asked.

"I'm referring to the fact that I let Vivi and the Strawhats escape."

_They're still alive. My heart it feels strange._

"You mean they escaped! What were you talking about on the transponder snail?!"

"I never used a snail on Little Garden." Mr.3 said

"Tell me you killed at least one or two of them?"

"Not really."

_This feeling._

"There were actually six pirates!" Mr.3 yelled.

"I met them!" Mr.2 yelled out when he saw the pictures of the pirates.

He cycled through his faces. I recognized them form when I was on the ship. One was missing, the man with the blonde hair and there was a new one, some animal. There was on face that caught my attention, a man with red hair.

_Why do I feel so strange._

"Take pictures of Mr.2 so we know who to look for." Crocodile instructed.

"Just one more chance!"

"Shut up you failure!" Crocodile grabbed onto Mr.3 and sucked the moisture out of him.

He dropped the man into the Banana-Gator tank.

"Miss All-Sunday."

"Yes Sir?"

"Message the billions and tell them to look out for Vivi and the pirates. Vivi must not meet Kohza."

"Right away Sir."

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Right before we left Yuba Toto gave Luffy a jug of water that he got from the hole he dug last night. Vivi promised to stop the rebellion and we left the small oasis. Right on the outside of town Luffy sat down next to a tree.

"I quit." He said

_Huh?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.**

 


	33. In the Cage

_Italics indicate Thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked Luffy.

"Vivi I want to beat the snot out of Crocodile." Luffy told the girl "Stopping the rebellion won't stop Crocodile. We can't do anything with them. We're pirates you'd be better off without us."

"He hit the bull's-eye without even thinking." Sanji mumbled.

_What are you doing Luffy?_

"You don't want anyone to die. We are going to war with a Warlord. You don't want anyone from this country or any of us to die." Luffy told the girl "That's naïve."

"Stop it Luffy!" Nami tried to get past but I put my arm out.

"No Nami."

"What's wrong with not wanting people to die?!" Vivi asked

"People die. That's life." Luffy said.

_Speaking from experience huh pal._

Vivi punched Luffy in the face "You can't blame the rebels. This whole thing is Crocodile's doing."

Luffy fought back against Vivi "Then why risk your life!"

Vivi pushed Luffy to the ground but he kept on talking "I've only been here a day and I can tell what this county needs most. One life won't be enough."

"What else do I have?!"

"Try risking our lives too! I thought we were friends!"

_Damn punk. Could have gotten the point across without fighting like that._

"You're the one who wants him dead the most. So tell me where is Crocodile?" Luffy asked.

Vivi took out her map and pointed to the city Rainbase. She said it would take a day to reach it.

"If it's going to take a day we should get moving now." I said standing up.

_A whole day trekking through the dessert alone with my thoughts. Crap._

We walked through the scorching desert for the second day in a row. Most of the trip was made in silence to conserve energy.

_We're getting close. Crocodile is just out of reach. That means_ _**she'll** _ _probably be there. Ugh Get out of my head._

Vivi was right it took almost the whole day to cross the desert and reach Rainbase. Along the way Nami and Usopp discussed a new tool Usopp had made for the girl. The city was quite a sight. A large casino with a gator on top was situated in the center of town.

"Think Baroque Works knows we're here?" Zoro said.

"Probably we did see Mr.3's ship back in Nanohana and we met Mr.2 not that far off the island." Rose told him.

"We'll have to watch how we act since they know our faces." I told the others.

"How come?" Luffy asked

"Because we don't know where they're hiding. Think Luffy, we don't even know what Mr.4 or Mr.1 and their partners look like. We may walk right past them and get spotted." I told him

"They are assassins." Zoro added.

"While Steve is right we don't have time to think up a plan." Vivi said.

When we got into the town Usopp took Rose and Luffy to go and get a drink and the rest of us wandered around.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"WATER!" We yelled as we walked into the bar.

We took a seat at the bar and ordered barrels worth of liquid. We each took one and planned to bring the rest back to the others. I looked around the bar and saw two familiar faces sitting next to Luffy and I.

"Oh Crap!" I screamed causing Luffy and Usopp to spit out their water "Smoker, Tashigi!"

Luffy Usopp and I got up and ran from the bar carrying the barrels of water with us.

_What the hell are those two doing here!_

We found the other and told them to run as well.

"What the hell happened?" Zoro asked.

"It's Tashigi and Smoker. They were in the bar we went to."

"That damn lookalike." Zoro groaned.

All around the street people were staring at us. Some looked more suspicious than others.

"I think we've been spotted." Steve yelled out.

"Which way to Crocodile?!" Luffy screamed.

"There the casino Rain-dinners." Vivi said pointing ahead.

"We should split up!" Sanji proposed.

"Do it. Meet back up at the casino!" Steve said dispersing.

Steve jumped up to the top of a building with Luffy. Zoro and I went one way with Vivi, and Sanji took Nami and Usopp. Along our path we met up with a large platoon of Marines.

"ROSE!"

_Crap_

"Oh hi Tashigi." I said trying to break the tension.

I heard Zoro start to mumble "Stop looking like that."

"The two of you need to fight me."

_Huh_

"Listen our fight is over and Zoro won't fight you. Please just leave." I begged the girl to avoid having to fight my friend.

"WE haven't even truly fought yet." Tashigi said.

"I can't do this." Zoro grabbed my arm and ran away from the girl.

"Bye I guess!" I yelled back.

When we found our way to the casino despite Zoro terrible directional skills we found Nami and Usopp being held up by some agents from Baroque Works. Zoro and I took care of them and it wasn't too much longer before Luffy and Steve showed up still being chased by Smoker.

"Go! Get inside!" Steve yelled out.

"I'm coming Crocodile!" Luffy added charging past us.

We burst into the fancy establishment and Luffy yelled out for Crocodile. Of course he got no response. It wasn't much longer before Smoker burst in and forced us to run deeper into the casino. There was a group of men pointing us towards the VIP room.

"He's inviting us in?" I wondered.

We ran towards this VIP room and fell through a trap door and got trapped in a cage.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

I can't believe we got caught like that. All we had to do was go down a different path. I was leaning on the cage with Luffy who looked really tired.

"You feeling alright bud?" I asked the rubber boy.

"I'm really tired. Like all my strengths gone." Luffy said with his tongue hanging out.

Out of nowhere Luffy was struck by Smoker's sword. Smoker held Luffy down with his Jitte. He explained that his weapon was tipped with a substance called 'Sea stone' that gives off similar energy to the sea thereby preventing the use of Devil Fruit abilities. Apparently the cage we were in was made of the same substance which is why the marine was trapped with us. Zoro wanted to fight eh man but Rose managed to get him to back.

"Why can't you all be friends?" Said a man in a nearby chair.

The man had greasy slicked back black hair. A scar on his face and a hook for a hand. He also wore a large fur coat. Smoker said that this man was Crocodile, the warlord we were looking for.

"HEY YOU!" Luffy jumped up and grabbed the cage immediately losing his strength.

"Don't touch the bars moron." I told him picking his jelly like body up from the floor.

"I do applaud you for making it this far. I never thought I meet you in person." Crocodile told us "But we can't start without the guest of honor. I just sent by partner to pick her up."

_His partner. Miss All-Sunday! I feel like I might explode._

I turned to the side and grabbed my sister by the shoulders "How's my hair?! Do I look presentable?! My breath fresh?!"

"What are you talking about? Focus on what's going on." Rose berated me.

_Right focus._

* * *

I kept mumbling to myself about my appearance and Luffy was doing impressions when Nami came up and bashed us over the head telling us to focus.

"Crocodile!" we all looked to the stairs and saw Vivi being escorted in by Miss All-Sunday.

_It's her. She sure is pretty. Agh Focus._

"Thank you for coming Miss Wednesday."

"I'd come from anywhere to see you die." Vivi told the warlord.

"It's you country that will be dying." The man said.

Vivi charge at the man screaming about how he ruined her country. She swung at him and his whole head burst and disappeared.

"Nope…" Smoker mumbled.

_What's he talking about?_

The man's body reformed and he appeared behind the princess "You should now about my Sand-Sand Fruit powers. Would you like to be a mummy?"

"Don't touch her!" Luffy screamed.

The entire time this was happening I couldn't take my eyes off Miss All-Sunday. She was gorgeous. I felt it now, that felling Dad had talked about. Inside that cage was when I realized.

_I'm in love._

I felt her staring back at me. At one point our eyes met and she turned away immediately when Crocodile called her.

"Yes the operation should be starting now."

Crocodile took the time to explain to us his master plan. He was going o fool the people using Mr.2's Clone-Clone fruit powers and convince them the king was evil that way the rebels would attack.

"How can you be so cruel?" Vivi yelled at the man "I will stop you!"

"If you want to get to Alubarna and stop the rebellion you can come with us." Crocodile told Vivi and then threw a key down a hole "If you left right now you might make it in time but then you'd be leaving your friends to die. You could let them out but, oh no I threw the key into the Banana-Gator pit."

"Look there's a gator growing out of that banana" Luffy pointed out the windows into the fish tank.

"I think it's the other way around pal."

"Oh no one of the gators just ate the key!" Vivi yelled.

"We'll be taking our leave now but just do you now this rom will collapse on itself in one hour. Water will flood in and make this room part of the lake outside." Crocodile said walking out of the room.

Miss All-Sunday was still near the cage before getting ready to go with Crocodile who was gloating about how he kept plaguing Yuba with sandstorms.

"Why are you working with a nut like him?" I asked the woman.

"That's none of your business."

"I can stop him. You just gotta let me out of this cage. Come on gorgeous." I tried to charm the woman into freeing me.

"Even if I wanted to I don't have a key." She said hiding her face.

_Is she blushing?_

"Let's go Miss All-Sunday!" Crocodile yelled and she went to his side.

_Bastard._

"Vivi get us out of here! If you don't who's gonna stop him!" Luffy yelled.

One of the gators came out of the tank and into the main room. The thing was massive. It looked ten times bigger up close like it was now. The creature was close to Vivi and looked hungry. I heard Rose squeak in the corner when the gator bite into the stairs and crushed them like Arlong crushed that pillar.

"We have a phone call." The lady pointed out to Crocodile as he picked up the receiver.

"Hello this thing on. Never used one of these before." A familiar voice said over the snail.

"That voice."

"Hi this is the Crap Café. "

"SAN…"

I grabbed Luffy and covered his mouth "Keep your trap shut.

"I'm Mr. Prince."

"Save us Mr. Prince." The others started yelling.

There was a crashing sound from the other side of the phone and men came on telling Crocodile they were outside and had taken care of Sanji.

_You got beat that easily._

Crocodile and Miss All-Sunday left to go and look outside for Sanji leaving us trapped in the cage. He turned around one last time to pull Vivi off the stairs and prevent her escape. Vivi was in bad shape. She had been attacked by Crocodile and was dodging the reptiles back an fourth.

"Just hang on I'll get help!" Vivi said running out of the room.

While Vivi was gone Nami tried to get it to break the cage with its teeth but when it bit down it only hurt itself.

"How much do you know about those two?" Smoker asked us.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"That woman you were flirting with has a bounty of over 70,000,000. If the two of them team up it will be bad for the whole world." The marine explained

"What do you mean?! My little brother was flirting with an older woman!" Rose said getting in the man's face "how could you do this Steve."

"I just wanted out of the cage I swear."

"Yeah right." I heard Zoro mumble

"Shut it you green haired freak!"

"You wanna go."

Zoro and I got into an argument about a bunch of random crap when a voice interrupted us "Will you two savages act civilized."

" **Anti-Matter Kick Course!"**

The Gator in the center got sent flying and Sanji appeared underneath it. Dozens of gators came into the room to fight Sanji. Smoker deduced that the third one to enter the room had the key. When Sanji kicked the gator it spit out a huge ball of gunk. When the ball melted it reviled that Mr.3 was inside. The man tried to bargain but Sanji beat the crap out of him and got him to make a new key for the cell, since he destroyed the last one.

Once out of the cage we took care of the remaining Gators. We must have gone a little too hard because the room started to collapse and water rushed in. I grabbed the passed out Luffy and swam to the surface.

"You still alive. Your damn powers are a pain in the ass." I said throwing Luffy onto the shore.

Not too far behind us the others surfaced, include Zoro and Rose who pulled Smoker up with them.

Smoker thrust his sword at Zoro "why'd you save me?'

"Just following orders. Don't thank me, it was just Luffy being weird." The swordsman told the marine.

"Glad you're not dead!" Rose cheered

"Go. This is the only time I'm letting you get away."

The other took the chance to run and after a short stare down I dragged Luffy along with them. We followed Sanji to the outside of town where we found Chopper riding a giant crab.

"Hey everybody! Get on! This is Eyelash's friend." the reindeer yelled.

We all hopped on. Rose had to be carried onto the beast by Zoro but we all managed to get onboard. We didn't get very far before Vivi was yanked off the crab.

"Chopper stop the crab!" Zoro yelled.

"Let's go Luffy!" Luffy grabbed me and threw us towards the hook holding Vivi.

I grabbed the girl and threw her to the others. Luffy grabbed onto me and latched onto the hook.

"GO ahead we'll be fine." Luffy yelled

"You guys get Vivi to Alubarna. Leave this to us!" I instructed

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.**

 


	34. Defeat

_Italics indicate Thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"We'll be waiting in Alubarna!" Vivi yelled to us as the crab sped away.

"Okay!" "We'll see you there!"

Luffy and I crashed into the sand near Crocodile and his partner.

"I'm sick of your games." Crocodile told us.

"You know Vivi's so weak but she tries to save everything. She wants this rebellion to end without any deaths." I said looking up at Crocodile.

"There are many sympathetic fools like that. They don't know true battle, don't you agree?" The man asked me.

"Yes I do. You're absolutely right. Vivi is a bratty naïve princess who can't see the world for what it truly is. But regardless of all that she's my friends, and as long as you're alive she'll fight till she dies. That's why I must stop you. I'm not a fan of letting my friends die." I responded to the man.

"How ridiculous. Those who conspire with others all end up dead. I've played hundreds just like that." Said Crocodile.

"We'll you must be pretty fricken stupid then." I spit back.

I heard Miss All-Sunday try and hold in a laugh.

_I made her laugh!_

"What's so funny?! Do you want to die as well Nico Robin? "

"If that's who you feel, but what happened to your promise not to call me that name." Miss All-Sunday walked away saying she was headed to Alubarna.

Crocodile threw an hourglass into the sand "You two have three minutes, after that I have business to attend to."

"No problem, that's plenty of time." Luffy told the Warlord **"Gum-Gum Pistol!"**

Luffy threw his fist at the man but Crocodile easily dodged it. Crocodile reformed from the sand and tried to clothesline us with his hook. I ducked under the attack and pulled back for an attack.

" **Whip Typhoon!"**

The whip slammed through Crocodile but since he's sand the attack just dissipated his body.

"You two can't win. No matter how hard you struggle!"

" **Gum-Gum Gatling!" "Whip Hurricane!"**

No matter how much we attacked his body just kept coming back. Attack after attack had no effect on the Sand human in front of us.

"You two are in a completely different league from me. I'm do playing games it's time to end this! **Desert Spada!** "

A huge sand blade came barreling towards Luffy and I. We jumped away and when we looked back there was now a huge chasm between us.

Luffy freaked out "The desert got cut in half!"

"Depending on how you use them Devil Fruit powers can be incredibly powerful." Crocodile explained "I've honed my skills to perfection. You'll regret opposing me! **Desert Girasole!** "

Crocodile stabbed the ground and a huge pit formed and started sucking Luffy and in to the bottom. We tried to get out of the pit but running was getting us nowhere.

"I'm not getting buried alive! **Gum-Gum Bazooka!** " Luffy blasted himself out of the pit and tried to catch Crocodile in a **Fingernet**. Crocodile easily escaped the attack and swung at Luffy arm with a sand blade.

"My Arm! It's all mummified!" I heard Luffy scream while I continued to struggle in the sand pit.

"My sand dries out anything it touches." Crocodile explained.

I finally pulled myself out of the hole and found Luffy chugging water and restoring his arm to its usual state.

"Sand can't stop me!" Luffy ran up and tried to bite Crocodile's head off.

"Don't do that it's disgusting!" I yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Crocodile erupted from Luffy's mouth in a cloud of sand "Die with Yuba! Your time is up **Sables**."

A massive sandstorm formed. A storm Crocodile said was headed for Yuba.

"Give up. One that storm picks up speed even I won't be able to stop it."

"Stop this! Cut…" Luffy suddenly stopped yelling mid-sentence.

"LUFFY!" I saw that Crocodile hook and penetrated right through Luffy's midsection.

" **Whip Jetstream!"**

"You shut up to **Crescent Cutlass!** " Crocodile sand arm cut right through my lower leg dropping me to the floor under Luffy "Yuba will die today. Just like the rest of this country."

I looked up and saw that Luffy was grabbing Crocodile arm. When he stabbed Luffy he broke Luffy's canteen and got water all over himself.

_You can touch him if he's wet!_

"Just die already!" Crocodile threw Luffy into the sand pit "You can sit there and wait for the sun to come up and dry you out."

Crocodile walked away muttering to himself. I tried to get up but my leg was too dry to do anything. I managed to find a small puddle left inside the pieces of Luffy's busted canteen. That was enough to reenergize my leg.

"Don't worry I'm coming." I got to work digging for Luffy but all the sand falling into the pit made it impossible to get any work done.

Luffy's head suddenly emerged from the sand and he began screaming for meat.

"Don't yell." I tried to pull him out of the pit but the leverage was terrible and I had no footing in the sand.

A group of hands emerged and threw Luffy out of the quicksand pit. I grabbed Luffy and brought him to the more stable sand nearby.

"Thanks, but why?" I asked the woman that stood in front of me.

"Why do you fight? Those with the initial 'D'?"

"What the hell are you talking about All-Sunday?"

"Seems my question has fallen on deaf ears." The woman answered handing me Luffy's hat.

"I've got you now!" Where is Princess Vivi?!" a man in white came up "I won't lose so easily this time."

"What perfect timing. Why don't you save this boy's life? He is the one who escorted the Princess here."

_What is her game?_

"These two are brilliant fighters. They made sure the Princess got to Alubarna. I'm not sure if we'll meet again but it was a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Steve." The woman hopped into a Gator car and rode off towards Alubarna.

"MEAT!"

"Come on I'll help you get your friend some help. My name is Pell, a royal guard." The man helped me pick Luffy up and get him patched up.

"I'm running into town real fast I'll be back in ten minutes.

"Wait! Why are you going that way?"

"I need a barrel!"

* * *

I returned with a pair of empty barrels I found in the street. When I got back to Pell he was finishing treating Luffy, who was stuffing his face.

"I'm ready to go!" Luffy said.

"How are we going to catch up with the others?" I told him

"Actually I think I can help with that." Pell said explained he had Devil Fruit powers that allowed him to become a giant falcon.

We got on Pell and flew to Alubarna to try and catch up with the others. Along the way we filled the barrels inside the river and attached nozzles. I explained to Luffy how to fight Crocodile and we made our way to Alubarna.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"What do you mean this crab can't cross water?!" Usopp yelled.

"It's a sand creature. It's not meant to swim." Viv explained.

"We better do something the River's getting close." Sanji pointed out.

Nami took off her outer coat and the crab sped up to max speed and was running across the water.

_Stupid bimbo they only like her because she has big boobs._

"We're sinking!" Zoro pointed out.

We were gonna have to swim to shore. We hadn't even started when a giant catfish erupted and tried to eat us.

"That's a Sandoran Catfish! It loves to eat humans!" Vivi yelled

"Oh come on!" I yelled swimming as fast as I could.

The fish stopped chasing us and we looked back and saw the dugongs from the other day had beaten it into submission.

Chopper translated for the seal creatures "They said they won't let their fellow students perish, Hop on they'll give us a ride tot eh next shore."

_Fellow student?_

We got to the sure but in under an hour but we were still unsure if we'd make it in time to stop the rebels.

*quack*

"It's Carue."

We saw Vivi's pet duck along with a handful of other ducks. We each hopped on a duck while Zoro came up with his 'master plan'. The plan just boiled down to covering ourselves so that we looked like Vivi in a coat and pulling Baroque Works in multiple directions thereby buying Vivi time to get to the rebels.

We got close to that palace in record time. There was an explosion that provided cover for us to split up. I went with Zoro and Nami through the western gate. We zigzagged though the streets. We we're followed by a duo I didn't recognize but the man had a big sing for one on his chest so I assumed the people following us were Mr.1 and his partner Miss Doublefinger. When we got far enough into the city we stopped running and turned to face the ones following us.

We each took off the cloaks we were wearing "Sorry better luck next time!"

We got off the ducks and Nami pushed Zoro and I forward "Get'em you two."

"Always start with the weak, that's rule one." The members of Baroque Works began marching towards Nami.

Zoro intercepted Mr. 1 just before he could kill Nami. The pillar behind us split like it had been cut by a sword.

Zoro's sword collided with Mr.1's arm there was a *cling* and the man was unscathed "What are you?"

"I ate the Dice-Dice Fruit so my body is blades." The man explained to Zoro.

"A few years ago these two." The woman gestured to Zoro and I "Declined an invitation to join as Mr.7 and Miss Father's Day. They killed the agents who met with them."

_Good times._

"Well I told him I wanted to be the boss and he attacked me. I had to put him down." Zoro explained "You two plan on inviting us as well?"

"I'll deal with this guy Miss Doublefinger you take care of the girl." Mr.1 instructed his partner.

"Rose! Take Nami and run!" I grabbed said girls hand and went down a back ally.

"Don't worry Nami, I'll protect you."

We stopped against a building to catch our breath when a spike pierced through the wall and stabbed my shoulder.

"Gaahh!"

Nami ran to my side as I squirmed on the ground trying not to cry.

"She must have Devil Fruit Powers." Nami said.

"I ate the Spike-Spike Fruit so I'm a spike human." Doublefinger explained.

I stood up. It hurt to move my arm but I'd manage.

"Stand back Nami I'll take care of this." I told the girl.

"No. I can fight to. Usopp made this Clima-tact for me. I won't stand around at let everyone protect me." Nami pleaded with me to let her fight.

_Damn girl._

"Fine. Let's Go!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.**

**Feel free to message me your questions or concerns.**

 


	35. Explosive Conflict

_Italics is for thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

Nami and I stared down Miss Doublefinger. Nami tried to use that thing Usopp built her but when she did doves flew out.

"What the hell Usopp!" Nami screamed throwing the device to the ground.

For a minute I thought she broke it because there was an explosion not too far from us. Unfortunately I quickly discovered I was wrong.

" **Nose Fancy Canon!"**

_Not him._

"Mr.5?" Doublefinger looked to a nearby building "aren't you supposed to be in Little Garden."

"I found my own ride here. Look I know I'm should be dead for failing to kill them earlier but let me take care of the blue haired one. You don't want to have to fight them two on one, right?" the man asked.

"Alright fine you can deal with the competent one. I'll take the one bumbling around with the kid's toy."

Mr.5 shot another booger at me and I dodged it again.

"Don't worry Nami." I gave the girl a smile "I'll finish this real fast so I can help you. **Dagger Shot!** "

I threw a single blade at Mr.5, but he blocked it with a flick of his explosive wrist. The man pulled out a pistol and jumped down from the roof. He blew into the gun and spun the chamber. When he fired that shots exploded on impact. Luckily I rolled out of the way but Nami needed my help and I couldn't spend all day dodging his shots.

_I have to find an opening._

Mr.5 ran up and tried to take my head off with a clothesline. Luckily I ducked but that wasn't good enough.

" **Bomb Stomper!"**

His foot hit the ground and caused and explosion that blew me back into a wall.

_My back!_

I stood up and saw Nami was on the ground not too far from me.

"You two can die now." I looked up and saw Miss Doublefinger stuck to the roof of a nearby archway "Mr.5!"

Doublefinger rolled into a ball and fell down when she did Mr.5 ran up and kicked the ground next to her sending her flying **"Shrapnel Soccer Ball!"**

Nami and I ran from the flying spiked ball hurdling towards us.

"We need to get out of the open!" Nami yelled jumping in a nearby window.

I followed her inside blocking the giant spiked ball that was Miss Doublefinger. Nami threw her cloak into the spikes to protect me and I got up to run outside.

"You're not going anywhere! Mr.5 grabbed me in a bear hug. **Full Body Explosion!** "

_This is gonna hurt._

* * *

**Nami's POV**

I threw Rose my cloak and ran outside.

_Dammit Usopp this things useless. I want to help people not do a magic show._

The building I was just in exploded and turned to dust. Two people emerged and they weren't the one's I wanted to see. Mr.5 threw the burnt husk that was Rose onto the ground.

"Gaahh!" she screamed when she hit the ground.

_Oh God! Well at least she's still alive. This happened because she was trying to protect me. I'm so useless. Not anymore!_

"Where are you~" I heard Miss Doublefinger hum.

"I'm right here!" I said stepping out "I'm through hiding. Having to have everyone always looking out for me. I'm sick of it."

_Let's hope this thing works Usopp_

I blew some of the rods and balls came out but they didn't do anything. Mr.5 pulled back and started shooting boogers at me.

_Gross!_

" **Sowing needles!"** Miss Doublefinger started walking on huge menacing spikes.

I felt the spike drive through my leg. She was about to stomp on my face and I threw the rod up in self-defense. Somehow it created a barrier that protected me. Reading a little farther I discovered that this 'toy' could manipulate the weather.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

_God that hurt._

When I opened my eyes I saw Nami reading her instruction manual. I stood up just in time to see Nami get impaled by Miss Doublefinger's fingers.

"NAMI!"

A slow breeze came through and Nami blew away.

_What?_

"You've been tricked." Nami reappeared next to Miss Doublefinger. Nami explained that by using the **Cool Balls** from her staff she made a mirage.

I managed to stand despite the obvious pain I was in. I saw Nami was being pinned against the wall and was close to being killed by Doublefinger.

"You're still breathing girl?" I looked over and saw Mr.5

_Gotta save Nami. Deal with this guy later._

" **Chain Blade!"**

I threw a knife connected to a chain and wrapped it around Miss Doublefinger.

"Get over here!" I yelled tugging the chain and pulling the women away from Nami.

When she landed she snapped that chain with her spikes. I saw that she had a piece of Nami's staff in her hand.

" **Explosive Clothesline!"**

Once again I ducked underMr.5's attack and ran forward.

"Nami catch!" I kicked the metal rod to Nami so she could complete her weapon.

"Thanks!" Nami grabbed the device and set it up and made it start to sprinkle water around.

I turned my attention back to Mr.5. I ran at the man opting to strike first this time.

" **Blade Runner!"** I pointed blades forward as I ran.

I dashed forward and tried to stab the man but he dodged my attack and grabbed my ankle.

" **Concussion Booster!"** He slammed me into the ground and kicked the dirt at the same time so I got bounced up and down multiple times.

I pulled out another knife and slashed at his wrist to free myself. I fell to the ground and stood up. I was in a lot of pain put I saw that Nami was still fighting strong so that gave me a boost to keep going. I threw off my leather jacket and laid it on the ground. I grabbed as many knives as I could and started connecting them together.

"This is the end for you!" I said to Mr.5 **"20,000 Thorn Broadsword!"** I help up a large spiked sword.

"What the hell is that thing? It looks like a rejected art project! It belongs in a scrap heap!" Mr.5 yelled pulling out his gun.

He shot at me but I ran past it **"Thorn Slash!"** I swung and spilt Mr.5's gun in two.

He reached forward to grab my face but I moved under him again **"Fell Stinger!"**

I cut right through Mr.5 just like Zoro would and he fell into a heap on the ground.

"Stay down."

I looked down the block to find Nami staring into a Miss Doublefinger shaped hole in the wall.

_She did it._

I ran up and hugged Nami as we both fell to the ground.

"We're pretty good huh." I said.

"Yep. The best."

**Alubarna: North Block, Behind The Meeting Hall**

**Winner: Nami and Rose**

* * *

We pulled ourselves off the ground. Nami went to investigate the piece of her weapon that was wrapped around Miss Doublefinger. I went and picked up my jacket and put the knives back in there proper positions.

"We need to get to the palace." Nami said.

So we started walking towards the royal grounds in the back of the city. A short way iton our walk we ran across a bloody Zoro.

"What happened to you?" I yelled running up to him.

"Doesn't matter I won."

I saw that Nami took longer to catch up because of her injured ankle. She had been limping most of the way and I had helped her walk.

"Zoro carry Nami."

"What! I'm hurt I can't carry her." He yelled back.

"Do it." I said shooting him a glare.

"Yes Ma'am"

Normally I wouldn't let another girl near Zoro like that but Nami was my friend and she was in a lot of pain so I'd make an exception.

"The palace is this way Zoro." I said grabbing him and pulling him the opposite way he was going.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

We had made good time. Riding on Pell's back was a little uncomfortable. It really wasn't meant to hold two people but Luffy and I managed. As we approached the royal palace we saw Crocodile holding Vivi over the wall.

_They got her here. Knew you guys could do it._

Pell picked up speed without a word so we could rescue Vivi, who Crocodile had just dropped from the wall. We made it just in time. Luffy grabbed Vivi right before she crashed into the ground below.

"Made it."

"Luffy, Steve the square is going to be bombed. There isn't much time everyone is going to die. No one can hear me." Vivi said in tears.

"Stop worrying. We heard you." I told the girl as I hopped off the falcon.

"You two be careful." Pell told us as we got ready to confront Crocodile.

"Don't worry I ate a lot of meat." Luffy told the birdman "I won't lose."

I grabbed onto Luffy as he threw his hands to the top of the palace "Let's go."

"They're alive!" I heard Chopper scream.

"See I told you. I always knew." Usopp added.

"Yeah you're a true believer." Sanji said walking up.

Usopp got whacked over the head by Nami "I didn't ask for a party toy!"

Zoro wasn't too far behind and he was screaming about how he had to carry Nami.

"We're all here!" Rose yelled excited.

"Sorry we lost." Luffy told the others.

"Don't worry this time we're finishing it." I added.

"ALRIGHT!"

Luffy pulled us to the top of the castle. From our position in the sky we could see Crocodile.

"You two want to get killed again? You know you can't touch me."

Luffy punched Crocodile in the face and I slammed his stomach with my whip. Luffy spun in place and threw his hands towards Crocodile When the grabbed on I swung and whipped Luffy in the back.

"GO!"

" **Gum-Gum Buzz saw!"**

Luffy flew forward and kicked Crocodile in the face. Crocodile flew back and landed on the floor.

"Get up we're not even close to finished." I told the man "I saw it when you broke Luffy jug of water from Yuba. If you get wet you can't become sand. You've been causing the drought and preventing the rain because you're scared of water."

"This is only the beginning." Luffy said dosing his hand in water.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.**

**Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Also Fell Stinger is actually a bug type move from Pokemon.**

 


	36. Blood and Bombs

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"What'd you mean we have ten minutes?!" Usopp yelled.

"If they plan to blow up the square the shooter can't be very far." Vivi said.

"So Crocodile plans on killing his own men." I added.

A man tried to attack Vivi but Zoro and Sanji eliminated him before he got close. We were quickly surrounded by a hoard of Baroque Works agents.

"We've got two seconds." Zoro said.

The others ran off and Zoro, Sanji and I dealt with the problem and ran off to look for the bomb.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"You still think you can defeat me. You know I'm one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea right?" Crocodile said still refusing to take us seriously.

"Well if you're the seventh…We're eighth and ninth!" Luffy yelled.

_Huh?_

No one even acknowledged Luffy's remark. Luffy threw a punch at Crocodile. The warlord grabbed is hand and tried suck it dry. Luffy ran forward, he kicked Crocodile but since his feet weren't wet they went right through him. Crocodile reappeared not to far from me so I jumped towards him and tried attacking from the air.

" **Whip Cyclone!"**

The attack hit Crocodile in the face and he jumped back. Luffy kept the pressure on by using a new attack we came up with. Luffy threw his hand like a normal punch and then he jiggled his arm around to me it look like he had a dozen extra hands.

" **Gum-Gum Shotgun!"**

Crocodile turned his arm into a sand blade and cut the ground by Luffy. I ran in during the opening and slammed into Crocodile's stomach knocking him back. I took my barrel off my back and threw it at the warlord. I smacked the barrel while it was in the air to spike it onto Crocodile's head.

" **Whip Spike!"**

Crocodile moved and dodged my barrel causing it to crash into the ground and shatter.

_Crap. What a waste._

"Don't lose your barrel Luffy it's all we've got left."

I heard a shatter from behind me and slowly turned around to find Luffy had drunk his entire barrel to make sure he didn't accidently break it.

"YOU IDIOT!"

" **Water Luffy."**

Luffy started spurting water out his bandages "No I'm leaking!"

_This isn't happening._

"WILL YOU STOP PLAYING GAMES!" The infuriated Crocodile yelled.

Luffy squeezed his throat and shot a ball of water right at Crocodile, soaking him. I took my chance to run in and attack now that Luffy had made an opening.

"There's nothing wrong with having a little fun." I threw my whips back **"Whip Gale-force!"**

Crocodile got sent flying back into a side building near the palace. Luffy and I took the brief moment to get some rest. I heard a scream and saw that Miss All-Sunday had let The King off the wall.

"Take me to the place where the 'True' history is written." The woman told the king.

I gave the woman an odd stare but she only started to laugh.

_Do I have something in my teeth?_

"You're time is up." Was all the woman said before Crocodile interrupted her.

"Nico Robin! Get out of here, unless you want to dry up to." Crocodile told the woman as she started to walk away.

"Listen Luffy." I leaned over to my friend "That man that Miss All-Sunday took is Vivi's dad. I'm going after her. Buy me some time." I turned to start running after the woman.

"You're not going anywhere!" Crocodile appeared with his arm in a sand blade **"Desert Spada!"**

" **Gum-Gum Rocket!"** Luffy crashed into crocodile launching him back and giving me a free path to the stairs.

_Please don't die._

* * *

I followed the woman through town. I had no doubts she knew I was following her. A short distance from the palace she came across a platoon of Marines led by Rose's friend Tashigi.

"Get out of my way." She told the girl.

"I have no intention of doing so." The Marine told her.

"Then I'll have to kill you."

The king started pleading with the Marines to leave her and go find the bomb that would kill a million people. The foolish girl said she could take the older woman and save the king.

" **Treinta Fleur."** Pairs of arms sprouted on all of Tashigi's men **"Clutch!"**

The arms pulled and snapped the necks of the Marines.

_That fruit is so…violent. I bet it makes for great massages though._

One of the Marines pointed out that Miss All-Sunday was really Nico Robin, a woman who's had a 79,000,000 Beli bounty since she was a child. Apparently she got this bounty for destroying eight Marine ships when she was eight.

_How could an eight year-old sink 8 warships?_

"ARE YOU DONE?!" Miss All-Sunday yelled at Tashigi, who just sent her troops away to stop the bomb.

"Release that man." Tashigi said pointing her sword at All-Sunday.

The sword suddenly turned around and was pointed at Tashigi's throat.

"I told you to stay out of my way!" As the sword was about to pierce the girls throat I made my move.

" **Whip Fishing Rod!"** I grabbed the sword and forced it out of her hands and into mine "Enough you made your point let the girl go." I said staring the woman down.

I threw a crying Tashigi her sword "I'm so pathetic. Saved by a pirate."

My arm moved on its own and wrapped one of my whips around my neck and pinned my arm behind my back.

"Walk or die." The woman instructed me

Since I really didn't have much of a choice I obliged. We walked through town in silence will we got to the Royal tomb. The king pushed a hidden switch and a passage opened up.

"Is it down there?" All-Sunday asked.

"No one else knows this place exists."

"In a country like this there are some things even the king doesn't know." All-Sunday remarked.

The king asked if she could read something called a Poneglyph, to which she responded that was why Crocodile couldn't kill her. The two had a brief back and forth about this 'Poneglyph' most of which was lost on me.

"Someone care to explain what it is you two are talking about?" I asked finally speaking up.

King Cobra shot me a look that said 'Keep quite if you wanna live'

Miss All-Sunday just clicked her tongue "Why are you so dumb."

"HEY! I'm smart." No one said anything as my complaints fell on deaf ears.

We walked to the back of the passage and All-Sunday opened a large door that led into a large room with nothing but a big block in the center. Nico Robin walked to the center of the room and started to read the writings on the thing.

"Find what you were looking for?" Cobra asked her.

"This is it. This is all you're hiding?" the woman asked the king.

"I did what you asked, are you not satisfied?" the king said.

I heard footsteps coming from the back of the tomb.

"So this is where it was. Any normal person would be ignorant of its existence." Said a voice I recognized as Crocodile.

_Luffy!_

The man walked into the room and looked at me "So this is where you ran off to. And you got yourself caught. How sad."

"Where is Luffy." I stared at the man.

"Strawhat, He's back at the palace working on his tan." The man said laughing.

I let out a low growl but Crocodile ignored me and went to tell All-Sunday to read what was written out loud. The woman started reciting a long list of conquerors and kings that had ruled the country. King Cobra looked confused as she read and Crocodile was pissed.

"I don't care about a list of kings! Where is the Pluton." He screamed.

"The word Pluton isn't anywhere on this stone." She told the man.

"How unfortunate… you were a great partner, *sigh* but it's time to kill you now." The man said

_What?!_

"You were a worthy partner but in the end you're breaking you promise. You said if I got you here you'd tell me about the Pluton." Crocodile swung at All-Sunday "But you know what Nico Robin. I'm not mad, know why?"

Robin threw a vile of water at Crocodile so that she would be able to stab him with a knife but he avoided the attack and cut her down with his hook.

"I never trusted you from the start." The man said as she fell to the ground.

_I feel like my bloods on fire. I'll kill this bastard!_

The hands that had been holding we turned into petals and floated away allowing me to free my neck from the grip of my whip. The whole room suddenly rumbled.

"The bomb shouldn't have gone off yet." Crocodile turned to the king "What did you do?"

"I just moved a pillar. Now everything is off balance. This whole place should collapse soon." Cobra told him "I will never give you this country."

"How foolish I can just turn the rocks to sand and I'll be fine. You'll die a fool Cobra!" Crocodile gloated.

"You still have to deal with me." I said commanding attention.

"Oh I forgot you were even here." He said with a casual look "But you have no water so how will you even hit me."

_Damn he's right I don't have anything that can harden the sand. I need a liquid….That's it!_

I threw my shirt off suddenly and cracked my whip against the ground "I just got a brilliant idea."

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I ran around like a chicken with me head cut off looking for this bomb. We only had ten minutes and I hadn't seen so much as a trace. When I was looking around I saw a huge cloud of red smoke in the sky.

_Usopp's signal!_

I made my way through town trying to get to the signal. I was struggling to get to where I wanted to go because of the crowds.

"Go this way!" I looked over to see Tashigi pointing me to an alley "This will get you there faster."

"Thank you Tashigi."

I didn't question my old friend and ran down the alley. Once I got out I saw Usopp and Vivi about to be attacked by Baroque Works. I ran in and cut down the men trying to attack them.

" **Blade Shower!"**

"Go find the bomb. I'll cover you." Tashigi said taking on more of the organization's agents.

I followed Vivi to a clock tower near the center of town. Along the way we passed by a lot of people fighting.

"Stop!" Usopp pulled Vivi's head down "Looking around won't help anybody. If we don't stop that bomb in two minutes everyone will die."

"We need the others!" I yelled out over the nearby fighting.

"VIVI!" we looked over and saw Nami riding Chopper up to us.

Vivi explained that the bomb was inside the clock tower.

"Great we know where it is." I said "But how are we going to get up there. Even I can't climb that high in a minute."

We heard yelling and saw that Zoro and Sanji were already halfway up the tower. Nami started to say something but she was interrupted by a person hiding in the clock tower.

"I'm afraid this is our last job Mr,7."

"Indeed Miss Father's Day."

We looked up and saw two people hiding inside the clock. Vivi explained that these two were a sniper team.

_Weren't Mr.7 and Miss Father's day the names they wanted Zoro and me to take._

We ignored the two people at the top and Nami told us she had a plan to get Vivi to the top of the tower. She had Vivi sit on Chopper, Chopper stand on my back, and me on Usopp.

Usopp screamed in pain as Nami's staff spun into him and launched him into the air.

"Now Jump!" Nami yelled

_I see_

"Okay ready Chopper!" I wrapped the **Chain Blade** around his ankle and threw the reindeer higher into the air.

They went up to Sanji who kicked them to Zoro. Chopper jumped higher and higher until he had no one left and threw Vivi to the top of the tower. As he was falling Zoro got shot by the snipers at the top of the tower. When Vivi landed in the tower she pulled her string weapons and the snipers fell from the tower.

"Amazing!" Usopp cheered.

Vivi didn't come out of the tower for a while. We began to worry if she was okay or if she stopped the bomb.

Vivi came to the door of the clock and started screaming "It's a time bomb!"

_Crap!_

"What are we gonna do!" I yelled "I don't wanna die Zoro!"

"You see that?" Zoro asked be "That big bird just flew into the tower."

We looked up and saw a large falcon dragging the bomb out of the tower. The bird took the bomb into the sky and nothing happened for a few second. Then the whole sky lit up as the bomb exploded.

"Why." I gasped

"That bastard…"

"To protect the country he…" Nami and Sanji were just as shocked as I was.

"Hey…" Usopp tried to get our attention.

We looked back and saw the rebels and the royal armies were picking themselves of the floor and going right back to fighting. Vivi started screaming for everyone to stop but no one was listening.

"She always cares too much. It only gets her hurt." I said sadly.

Nami started banging on Zoro and Sanji's chest "I don't care do something! Save anyone you can!"

She pushed us back into the street to try and stop the fighting.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"AGGHH!"

"What the hell are you doing!" I heard Cobra yell.

I tightened my whip again and slammed it into my back.

"AGGHH!"

_It hurts but I need it._

"Are you some kind of nut?" Crocodile asked.

"No." I looked up still reeling form the stinging on my back "I'm a genius."

"Are you trying to kill yourself so I can't take credit for murdering you?"

" **WHIP CRUSH!"**

My weapons slammed into the warlord and sent him flying back. I panted I felt the blood trickling down my back.

"You know I wanted to kick your ass before but after what you just did to that woman, I want to do it even more!" I yelled.

"You punk, you used your blood like water. And now you have the audacity to defend that woman!" he stood back up.

I got ready to go back at him but I was interrupted.

"CROCODILE!"

I turned around and saw him "Luffy!"

"How many times do I have to kill you!" Crocodile yelled.

"I'll keep coming till you give it back." Luffy told the man.

Crocodile asked Luffy what it was that he took.

Luffy ran up and punched Crocodile in the face "Give Vivi her smile back!"

Luffy must have figured out how to use the blood like I had. I got up and went next to Luffy.

"What happened to you!" Luffy yelled looking at my scared back.

"I needed to fight Crocodile." I said panting, I had lost a lot of blood and my vision was blurring.

"Fine I'll start taking you two seriously." Crocodile took off his hook and a smaller hook oozing with poison was under it "This will be our last fight. Let's finish this!"

" **Gum-Gum Pistol!"** Luffy threw a punch at Crocodile and missed but nearly got cut by the poison hook.

I ran forward an jumped towards Crocodile **"Whip Typhoon!"** Crocodile reached out and tried to grab me in the air but I used a whip to pull myself to the ground **"Whip Lash!"**

Crocodile jumped over my attack and brought his hook down to impale me. Luckily Luffy grabbed me and pulled me back, but he wasn't fast enough and I felt the hook scratch the skin on my ankle. The area I had just been turned to mush when the hook touched it. Crocodile dashed forward and nicked Luffy with the hook. Luffy grappled the man and threw him back to me where I picked him up and slammed him into the ground.

"This match is set, the poison I seeping through your bodies. You'll both be dead in a few minutes!"

"You don't understand anything." Luffy told him.

We ran back in and assaulted Crocodile with a flurry of **Punches, Lashes, and Kicks**.

"Why are you still fighting, the poison will kill you soon. You have no stake in this country. Why fight for it."

"For Vivi." We explained "She'd die if she had her way. She'd die cause of you."

" **Gum-Gum Gatling" "Whip Hurricane!"**

We attacked Crocodile and fell to the floor a few seconds after that. Our bodies had given out. The poison was just too strong.

"So do you still think you can win? I don't have time for amateur pirates like you." The warlord gloated "It's over! You're finished."

Crocodile started telling Cobra how the bomb the others were going to stop was also a time bomb so stopping the shooter won't stop the bomb. I had to keep going. Somehow I mustered the strength to pull myself off the floor.

"We're not finished." Luffy told Crocodile.

"You both look pathetic. The look suits you. How can you say such ridiculous things, just stay dead!"

"Because… We're going to be Kings of the Pirates!" We yelled

Crocodile became enraged and charged at us with his hook. Luffy kicked the hilt up and I wrapped my whip around it and pulled. The crude tool snapped off and broke.

"We will surpass you." I said.

Luffy ran up and punched Crocodile in the gut and I slammed my whip into his head. Crocodile twisted the gold portion of his and a small knife emerged.

"Do you know who I am. You are nothing to me!" he stabbed at Luffy but Luffy ducked and kicked him into the air.

Crocodile made a giant sandstorm inside to try and stop us but Luffy had already started twisting his body. Luffy lunched us towards Crocodile and we went in for our final attack.

" **Gum-Gum Storm!" "Whip Blizzard!"**

He tried to stop us with a collection of sand blades but out attacks broke through his defense.

"AAAHHHHH!" "DIE!"

Crocodile got sent flying through the roof of the temple. Unfortunately the room only started to collapse faster. Luffy and I both fell to the floor completely devoid of energy. The poison had taken its toll. We'd be dead soon. While on the floor I heard the King and Nico Robin talking.

"I just wanted to know the 'true' history…I'm afraid my dream just had too many enemies."

The king grabbed Luffy and I and forced something down our throats and I instantly started to feel better.

"We gotta get out of here." I told Luffy as we laid on the floor.

He silently walked over to the king and picked him up. I trudged over to the woman I had become fond of and threw her over my shoulder.

"Let's get out of here" Luffy said

"What are you doing! Put me down!" The woman yelled "I've lost what I wanted in life. Just let me die!"

"Why should I listen to you? I don't care what you think I'm saving you because I want to. You can do whatever you want when we get topside." I told her.

_Watch your hands Steve, no unsafe touches._

Luffy and I ran though the collapsing temple and got outside just before it fell apart. I kept my promise and put the woman down. I would have like to hold her a little longer but I mostly did that because right after I passed out.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**This ended up being a very long chapter. I may write a second today since I have nothing important to do except watch football (NFL- Go Chargers!)**

 


	37. Robin

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

We were trying to keep as many people form killing others as we could.

"Look!" Sanji yelled and pointed to the sky.

Looking up I saw Crocodile flying through the air.

"Where'd he come from?" Chopper wondered

"Doesn't matter we know." Usopp told him.

"THEY WON!"

And then by some miracle, a sheer force of luck or God, it started to rain. For the first time in three years rain was falling in Alabasta. The rain did something to the warriors on an emotional level. Everyone stopped fighting once they saw that it was pouring.

"Stop Fighting!" Everyone turned to look to the clock tower where Vivi was.

"They heard her." Nami pointed out the obvious.

Vivi tried to explain that there was no need to fight but they had trouble believing her. I couldn't blame that they had seen their king attack a town. One of the generals came out and told the Royal army to put down their weapons.

"You put your weapons down to Rebel army."

We turned and saw that Mr. 8, err Igaram, was still alive.

"It's that guy from Whisky Peak." Zoro pointed out.

"How?" I thought out loud.

Igaram presented a kid who explained to everyone that they had been tricked, that the king who attacked Nanohana was really Mr.2.

"I will explain it clearly but you must all put down your weapons." Igaram told the crowd.

"Come on let's go." Zoro said commanding everyone to follow, he had to drag Usopp but we got moving.

After we rounded a corner we found a man carrying Luffy and Steve.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"Well you see that big guy on your back is my little brother, and the other one's my friend." I told him.

"So you're the pirates who brought Vivi back." He said looking at us.

"Everyone! Daddy?!" I heard Vivi yell running up to us.

"DADDY! You're the king!" Sanji screamed.

The king set the unconscious Luffy and Steve against a building nearby "Had it not been for these two I'd be dead. They fought Crocodile and then each carried someone out of the collapsing temple. They were poisoned but it should be neutralized."

Vivi kept hounding us to get our wounds looked at but Zoro pushed her away "Stop bothering us. Go to the square."

"He's right." Usopp told her "You stopped the uprising now the king and the princess need to close the book on this incident."

"We prefer to stay out of politics" Sanji told her.

"Can we go to the palace to rest? I'm beat." Nami asked.

Vivi nodded and we all passed out right there in the street.

_We'll get to the palace later._

* * *

**Steve's POV**

_Ugh my head_

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a room full of beds.

"You're awake!" I looked up and saw Vivi sitting near the bed I was in.

"He's awake." Chopper ran up and started poking me with a bunch of tools.

"Where are we?"

"In the palace, you and Luffy have been asleep you three days." Rose explained

_Three days. Damn that's a long time. Explains why I'm so hungry._

The other filled me in on some of the things that had happened after Luffy and I beat Crocodile. Apparently the Marines helped them stop the bomb, Igaram was alive and it rained for the first time in years. After a few hours of tests Chopper still wouldn't let me get out of bed.

"I slept great!" Luffy yelled waking up from his three day nap and began slapping his head "Where's my hat? I'm starving where's breakfast. Where's my hat. Hat, Hat, Hat!"

"It's right next to you. A guard found it." Usopp explained.

_Energetic as always._

"Luffy it's late, almost time for dinner. We were asleep for three days. I only woke up a few hours ago." I explained trying to calm him down.

"Three days! So I missed fifteen meals!"

_What kind of math is that? Five meals a day. That's actually less than I thought it be._

Zoro showed back up and Chopper yelled at him for training with his injuries. Zoro wasn't the only one who was messed up. Everybody had injuries. Nami had a hole in her foot, Usopp had apparently be beaten with a bat, Sanji Looked like he got mugged, and Rose had burns on parts of her body.

The door opened and women walked in "Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes."

This lady looked just like Igaram but wasn't. Vivi explained that this was his wife, Terracotta. Luffy devoured the 'snack' she brought for him and told her he would need three days' worth of food for tonight.

* * *

We waited a half hour and before we were showed into the dining hall. Of course Luffy didn't waste any time shoveling food into his mouth. The guards thought that he never learned any table manner.

_They're right._

Dinner was pretty hectic. Most of it was spent screaming and eating. Zoro kept demanding more booze. I think Chopper almost choked at one point. But regardless it was fun and exciting. Eventually the singing and dancing died down and the King invited us to use the bath.

"Normally we only use it in the rainy season." He explained as we walked into the extravagant bath.

Usopp and Luffy went running in and slipped and banged their heads. Everyone cleaned them selves, I sat in alone in the back of the bath thinking.

_What was she talking about?_

_**My dream has too many enemies.** _

_Just who is this Nico Robin?_

"Hey Steve." Luffy ran over "There all looking at the girl's bath wanna come?"

"No thanks." Luffy ran off to join the others in there disgusting habits.

_Not like any of them can ever compare to her. Not to mention on of the girls on that side…Is… my… Sister…_

_THOSE PERVERTS!_

I jumped out of the bath to go and teach the freaks a lesson for looking at Rose like that but when I got there they were already out cold

"What happened to you guys?" I asked.

"Happiness!" Sanji answered.

"Thank you all." The king said.

"Pervert."

"That's not what I meant!" Cobra bowed to us "Thank you, on behalf of this country. Thank you."

"Your majesty kings shouldn't bow" Igaram told the king.

"I'm not speaking as a king. Here in this bath, I'm speaking as a father. So from the deepest part of my heart, thank you."

* * *

We got dressed and headed back to the room we were all staying in. We came to the decision we were going to have to leave tonight. The marines were becoming more and more aggressive and we were going to have to get out while we could. We were packing our things when the Transponder Snail rang.

Sanji answered the phone "Hello?"

"Hey it's me, the Okama!" the phone said

Sanji immediately hung up. The phone rang again and I picked up.

"What?" I said the lack of patience I had going through the line.

"Listen don't call me Mr.2 I don't want the Marines tracing this call."

_He does no he just called himself Mr.2_

"Get to the point." I told the man.

Mr.2 went through a long drawn out explanation about friendship that ended with him saying he stole our ship.

"Where the hell are you!" I yelled into the speaker.

"On your ship of course, Duh."

Mr.2 told us he took the boat up river and would be waiting for us not too far from where we were right now.

"Let's go." I said "We're moving out."

"Everyone…Please tell me what I should do?" Vivi asked.

Nami told Vivi we'd move the ship past the east coast tomorrow and if she wanted to come with us that would be the only time she'd be able to. Vivi lent us some ducks so that we could get back to Merry before morning. Along the way the others talked about Vivi potentially coming with us but I was unsure.

_The seas are rough; it's not really a place for a princess like her._

We made it back to the ship just before dawn. Mr.2 was there complaining about how we made him wait. We climbed aboard ignoring his whining. We unfortunately had to thank the man because he moved the ship away from the Marines.

"You really are a nice guy!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper sung as they danced with Mr.2

"You came to us to help you escape the Marines right?" Zoro asked finding the man's true intention.

"That's right. This is the time when we should help each other out." He said having jumped back to his own ship.

"Let's go!" Nami yelled "We have a schedule to keep."

* * *

We were making our way around the island when the Marines attacked. They were firing huge metal spikes at our ship.

"I'll bounce them back!" Luffy said.

"No you won't that'll kill you!" I said punching his head.

"We're going to sink if we don't do something!" Chopper yelled.

_Hand to hand we're strong. But in a naval battle we're at a disadvantage._

Usopp managed to sink two of the ships. The ones he sunk had faces I recognized, Jango and Fullbody, apparently they were both low ranking Marines now.

"Mr. Bon Clay sir! We have a problem, it's Black Cage."

"Not Hina!" Rose yelled.

"She's a Marine like Smoker. She's got nasty Devil Fruit powers. We can't fight her we have to get out of here." She explained

"We should go south." Mr.2 suggested.

"Go however you want we're going this way." Luffy told him pointing in a different direction.

"We have a meeting at twelve o'clock on the east coast." Nami said.

"We have to pick up a friend" Luffy explained.

When Mr.2 heard we were taking a huge risk for a friend he was touched.

"Listen men!" He turned to his crew "If we can't sacrifice ourselves in the name of friendship, then how can we call ourselves Okama. Listen Strawhat…"

Mr.2 explained that he'd take his crew and ship one way to draw the Marines off our ship. He used his Clone-Clone powers to look like Luffy and sailed off to confront the marines.

"Good Luck." Mr.2 said as he turned away.

We waited three minutes like he said and sailed off for the east coast. Luffy, Sanji, Chopper, Rose, and Usopp were over on the back of the boat screaming how they'd 'never forget him'

"We still have a problem." I said "Mr.2's plan wasn't fool proof, look."

In front of us was another Marine ship but this was much smaller than the last few. Luffy took care of the cannon balls they shot and the rest of us dealt with the one who boarded the ship.

"GET LOST!" Luffy yelled punching men left and right as the Marine's ship sank.

As we approached the shore we could hear Vivi giving a speech. It was becoming more likely that she wasn't coming with us.

"She'll come I just know it." Luffy insisted

"The Marines are coming!" Usopp warned.

"Come on Luffy we have to go. Vivi is just different from us." I told him trying to pull him off the railing.

"EVERYONE!" we looked to the shore and saw Vivi and Carue standing there.

Luffy told Nami to turn the ship back so we could pick up Vivi.

"I'm here to say goodbye." Most of the crew besides Zoro and I looked shocked by her decision.

"What's she talking about?" Luffy said.

"I can't go with you. Thank you for everything you've done. I want to go with you but, I really love this country so I can't leave! If we ever meet again…Will I still be your friend!"

"You'll…" Luffy started to answer Vivi but I grabbed his face and tackled him to the ground.

"Don't answer her. The Marines already saw her. If they find out Vivi is our friend she'll be finished." I looked up at the others "We leave without a word, understood."

Luffy did as he was told. Stood up and turned his back to Vivi. Luffy then thrust his hand into the air and pulled off the bandages we used to tell ourselves apart from Mr.2.

_This mark on our arm, Is a sign of our friendship!_

The rest of us followed Luffy's lead knowing that Vivi would get our message. We sailed away from Alabasta. Everyone but Zoro and I was depressed about Vivi's departure.

"If you wanted her to come so much you should have forced her." Zoro said.

I let him bicker with the others about Vivi. I had my own missing woman to think about.

_I guess I'll never see her again. This sucks._

"We made it out to sea. Good work."

_Wow I must be desperate, now I'm hearing her._

"AHHH!" I heard everyone start screaming.

When I looked back I had to blink a few times to see if it was real. There she was 'Miss All-Sunday' Nico Robin. Everyone was screaming about how the woman had infiltrated the ship. Sanji was awe struck by the beautiful woman.

_BACK OFF! SHE'S MINE!_

"So you're alive." I said as she swatted everyone's weapons away.

"You say that like it's a surprise. Don't you remember what you did to me Mr. Steve?"

_I know what I want to do._

Sanji started choking me thinking I had violated the woman in some way.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"I remember very clearly. You need to take responsibility." She told me

_Responsibility?_

"Just what is it that you want!" I yelled.

"Let me join your crew."

"EHHHH?!" everyone was dumbstruck by her request.

"You forced me to live when I wanted to die. Now I have nowhere to go. So let me stay on your ship." She said.

"Okay." I said allowing her onboard; everyone else wasn't thrilled with my choice "Don't worry she's not as bad as you all think."

Usopp asked the women a series of questions. I learned that her real name is Nico Robin; she's been an archeologist since she was eight, and the same age she became wanted by the Marines. She is also skilled in assassination and has the powers of the Flower-Flower Fruit, which allows her to grow limbs anywhere she wants.

_She not only beautiful she's smart too._

The other took a little time warming up to Robin. Luffy and Chopper took a liking to her fairly quickly as did Sanji. A bribe and Nami was on her side. The only ones holding out were Zoro and Rose.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

_What's with Steve, letting her on like it's no big deal? He probably only let her on because he thinks she's hot. Stupid woman. She's way too old for him! I've seen how he looks at her. It's disgusting! I need to keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't play with little bro's emotions._

* * *

**Steve's POV**

We settled back into our routine as the day went on, Robin came up to my seat near the figure head.

"Hello Captain." She said.

"You can just call me Steve you know." I told her "Or Handsome. Actually you can call me whatever you want Gorgeous!"

_God I'm desperate._

"You're just as lively as the rest. Don't think I don't see you. Looking at me with those piercing eyes." She said leaning in close

"I don't know what you're talking about." I smirked "Sometimes when I see a pretty lady I just can't look away. You happen to be one of those ladies. We should do something together sometime."

"Keep acting like that and you're gonna get yourself hurt." She said getting serious and backing away.

_What the hell? We had a flow going why'd she stop. Was it something I said?_

"Is this hail?" I heard Usopp say.

"Huh?" I looked up and it seemed like there was dirt falling from the sky.

"There's something falling from the sky!" Rose yelled.

The closer the small object got the larger it became.

"It's a galleon!" the ship slammed into the water and sent our ship flying around the waves.

"Luffy protect the ship. She can't take much more!" Sanji yelled.

After a minute or so everything calmed down and we settled back in. We were trying to figure out how a ship had fallen from the sky when Nami let out a high pitched scream.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The Log Pose is broken! It's pointing up and not moving!" she explained.

"It's not broken." Robin told her "It locked on to a magnetic field. It's locked onto a Sky Island."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Yay Robin is finally here!**

 


	38. Salvage

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

**NOTICE: This chapter has strong language!**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"There's really an Island in the sky!" Luffy yelled.

"Well not really, it's more like a sea." Robin explained.

That only made us even more confused than the concept of an island in the sky. Robin explained that she'd never seen an island in the sky herself but she had heard about them.

"You shouldn't worry about the Log Pose, you should worry about how were going to get there." Robin told Nami.

"I'm telling you this thing is broken." Nami said.

"It's not." I spoke up "There really may be an island up there. The Log Pose is never wrong."

"When I think about it I remember Mom and Dad talking about an island in the sky once." Rose said.

Luffy and Usopp pulled a coffin over from the wreckage of the ship and Robin began examining it. She carefully opened the box and examined its contents. She gently and meticulously reassembled a skull from the fragments in the coffin.

_She's amazing._

"This man died 200 years ago, around the age of thirty. He most likely died of a sickness. You can tell because his teeth are intact." She explained "His teeth are covered in rubber oil. This is a custom from the South Blue."

Robin took out a small book and scanned through the pages and found a picture of the ship that fell from the sky.

"All that just from a skull." Nami said amazed.

The ship started sinking and Luffy almost drowned. We pulled Luffy back to the ship and he showed us what he had found.

"Look! Look!" he yelled thrusting a paper into my hands.

"Relax." I took the paper and scanned it "It's a map of Sky Island."

I showed the others and they were just as surprised. Nami pointed out that even if we had a map we couldn't get there.

"You're the navigator, you figure it out." Luffy told her.

"We need more information, like Robin said." Nami told him "Since the ship sunk were just going to have to salvage it."

Usopp went and assembled some makeshift diving suits. We only had four so Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and I were going down into the wreckage and the others would stay and watch from above.

"Good luck guys." Nami said as she pushed us into the water.

We slowly sank down into the water. Along the way we saw giant sea monsters. Chopper called in to check on us and make sure we were able to answer him. We slowly came to a stop at the ruins of the ship. We were forced to walk in the silence of our own tanks. Once inside the ship we started to look around. Some guys showed up but there were easy enough to get rid of. Everything inside the ship crumbled upon touching it.

_This looks like a bust. Still I bet Robin would like it down here._

The room we were in was suddenly penetrated by a huge claw.

"What the hell's going on?!" I yelled up to the others but no one answered.

Next thing we knew the room started to fill up with air. When the room dried out we decided to take off the barrels.

"What's going on? Is someone else trying to lift the ship?" Zoro asked.

"I hope Nami and Robin are ok. Rose too." Sanji worried.

I let out an audible growl and got stares. We tried to call the others and no one answered. One of the walls exploded and a monkey came into the room.

"Who dares cause trouble on my turf?"

"Cool a monkey." Luffy said to what I now realized was a human.

"Do I really look like a monkey?" the man asked getting excited.

"More than a real one." Luffy told him.

_What does that mean?_

We got to talking and had a good time under the sea in that ship.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

We were waiting for the boys to surface when a huge turtle showed up and ate the ship they were in.

"AHHH They got eaten alive!" Chopper yelled.

"This is a nightmare!" I said cowering in the corner.

The ship started rocking and getting pulled in by the turtle.

"If we don't cut the hoses we're going to get pulled in." Robin told us.

"We can't Zoro and Steve are still down there. They may be alive, have some faith!" I yelled at her.

_I thought she liked him. She's ruthless._

"Rose." Nami called me "You and Usopp cut the ropes to ensure our safety."

"You're the devil!" we both yelled.

The sky suddenly became very dark. A shadow was cast as far as the eye could see. We started screaming and flailing around trying to figure out what was happening. There was a thud and Luffy landed on the deck with a bag tied to his back.

"Let's go we're leaving!" Steve yelled climbing back onboard with Zoro and Sanji.

They started talking about a crazy gorilla. They didn't even see the giant turtle nearby.

"That monkey was probably Masira. He came to salvage that ship." Usopp explained.

We started getting the ship ready do we could set sail. Luffy woke up and started helping us.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Masira jumped out of the water and landed on the ship "You think you can steal the treasure form me?!"

Masira's men started screaming at their captain and pointing to the sky. When I turned around I saw them, three giant men with wings.

_I'm gonna take a nap now._

* * *

**Steve's POV**

*THUD*

I looked over and saw Rose pass out and fall onto the deck in a heap. Chopper and Zoro ran over to check on her. The rest of us ran to the oars and paddled as fast as possible to get to safety.

"PADDLE FASTER!"

When we saw light pass through the clouds we finally came to a stop. We recalled the long list of events that had transpired today.

"Yeah. That was scary"

We look over and saw that damn monkey. We ran up and threw him off the ship and told him not to come back. We dumped all the junk from the other ship on the deck to examine.

"This is all you brought back. It's Trash!" Nami yelled.

"This was all there was." Zoro told her.

"We don't need rusted old swords and an octopus. We need a logbook or a diary." Nami said stomping all our hard work.

"Come on that stuff was cool." Luffy yelled as Nami kicked his suit of armor.

"You are all morons!" Nami yelled stomping up the stairs.

Robin stopped her at the top and placed something in her hand. It was an Eternal Pose to a place called Jaya. She had apparently stolen it from the monkey-man's ship.

"You're the best Robin!" I yelled from the lower deck.

"Thank you captain."

"Again, please call me Steve." I told her.

Luffy started yelling at Nami that he wanted to go to the Sky Island not Jaya since he didn't want the Log to get recorded over.

"Luffy we can go to Jaya and get information and leave before the Log resets." I told him trying to calm him down

"Onward to Jaya!" Luffy cheered.

* * *

We started heading for Jaya and I went inside to take a nap. Unfortunately before I could fall asleep I was interrupted.

"Hey Lil bro, let's talk." Rose said entering the room.

"This is the men's room; you're not supposed to be in here. And you could at least knock." I told her.

"Doesn't matter, listen up." She said.

"Fine what is it?"

"Robin…Stay away from her."

_Excuse me?_

"What?" I tried to make sure I didn't miss hear her.

"I see how you look at her. Don't get to close to her."

"Since when do you tell me what to do?!" I yelled crawling out of my hammock.

"I'm your older sister I can tell you whatever I want. I don't want you hanging around with that woman!" She fought back.

"She has a name you know!"

"Regardless she's way too old for you!" she said pointing out a fact I was already aware of.

"You don't think I know that. So what. I don't care how old she is. I feel something and that's all that matters." I told her.

Of course I knew Robin was ten years older than me. I didn't care. As they say age is just a number.

"Come on Steve! Grow up and stops have stupid fantasies."

"Oh like yours with Zoro!" I told my twin.

"What I can't be attracted to a man, I am a grow woman you know! That reminds me if you can tell men to keep away from me why can't I tell woman to stay away from you!"

"Because I'm a brother and that's what we do we look out for our sisters!" I told her

"What try and control my life!" she yelled "Screw you! Guess what Zoro and I were already seeing each other before I joined you guys!"

_WHAT?!_

"So know your keeping secrets! Both of you! I can't believe this!"

_Thought he was my friend!_

"Where do you think you're going!" Rose yelled as I stormed up the stairs.

"To kill Zoro!"

"Stop! Get back here!"

I ignored her and stomped out onto the deck.

"Hey Steve wanna play tag?" Luffy asked

"Shut up Luffy!" I said pushing past him.

I found Zoro on training on the upper decks.

"You Son of a Bitch!" I ran up and punched Zoro in the face "I Trusted You!"

Zoro fell to the ground and a jumped on top of him and began delivering more punches.

"I thought you were my friend! Why'd you lie to me?!"

Zoro rolled me over and punched me "What are you talking about!"

"You told me you were just her friend! I told you to stay away from Rose!"

"She told you?"

"Yeah and you told me you were just friends! What the hell!"

"That's because she asked me to keep it from you! Glad to see she manned up and stopped letting you control her life! Now I can do whatever I want with her when you're around!"

I rolled Zoro over and went to punch him "YOU BASTARD!"

I was kicked off Zoro and crashed into the nearby railing.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Sanji yelled.

Sanji was holding Zoro back from coming at me and Luffy and a Heavy point transformed Chopper were stopping me.

"Move Luffy I'm gonna kill him!" I tried wrestling out of his grip.

"Stop!" Luffy said pushing me back "You're being stupid!"

"ENOUGH!"

Rose yelled storming up to the deck "You're both wrong! Just calm down!"

"You!" she yelled walking up to Zoro and slapping him "How dare you talk to my brother like that. I asked you to keep it a secret so that this wouldn't happen. And when I tell him this is how you react, you gloat. I thought you were better than that Zoro."

He put his head down and Rose walked over to me and slapped me as well "And you. Stop it. We may be twins but we are our own people. Stop trying to control my life and I'll stop trying to control yours. Think Steve what was the last thing Mom and Dad said before they left.

I thought back to that day

" _Remember Steve you look out for Rose okay, and you look after your little brother alright Rose?"_

"They told us to look out for each other." I said starting to calm down.

"Exactly. But they didn't tell you to lock me away in a tower." She said looking at me with sad eyes.

Everyone was starting to calm down. I was still a little upset but Rose was right. I had to let her live her own life. There's nothing wrong with looking after her but she's capable of making smart decisions like who to date.

_Doesn't mean I have to like the guy._

"Now you two." Rose pulled me and Zoro toward each other "Say you're sorry."

We both stared at each other and begrudgingly shook hands "Sorry."

"Wow great effort guys." Usopp deadpanned.

*THUNK*

A group of seagulls crashed into the deck surprising everybody. Chopper ran over to them and found they'd been shot. Usopp told him they likely had been shot and just happened to die over the ship.

We arrived at Jaya a few hours later. It was awkward getting used to Rose hanging all over Zoro. I mean she did it before but now it just felt different. As we approached the island we saw more and more pirate ships docked along the bay.

"This place looks like fun!" Luffy yelled jumping off the ship with Zoro not to far behind.

Nami went after the boys to make sure they didn't get into trouble. Sanji wanted to go with Nami but Usopp and Chopper insisted they needed him to protect them. I was in the men's cabin changing my shirt as I had gotten blood on it during me fight with Zoro.

There was a knock at the door "Hello."

I turned around and saw Robin standing in the door way. I was embarrassed because I had no shirt on and Robin was looking at me.

_Awkward_

"What is with you girls barging in here?" I mumbled. I turned around and looked at her "Like what you see?" I asked slyly.

"Are you always this flirty?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Only with you" I said throwing a blue shirt and black flannel on "What's up?"

"I'm going shopping. I thought I should let someone know." She turned to leave.

"Hey wait!" she looked back "You want a hand?" I asked.

_Please say yes._

"Sure, why not." She said.

_Score!_

We went to the upper deck and began to depart the ship.

"Where are you two going?" Sanji asked.

"Robin is going shopping and I'm helping her." I told him with a smug look.

Sanji glared back at me and then backed off. Despite our agreement to stay out of each other's love lives Rose still gave Robin and look as we walked away from the ship.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Sorry about the cursing in this chapter. Normally I try to keep the story pretty tame but I felt like it was necessary for that argument.**

 


	39. Sky Island

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

We headed into Mock Town so Robin could by some clothes, we barely got to the first store when we saw a man screaming about being the champion.

"He's certainly lively." Robin said.

"Yeah, he should keep his mouth shut." I added.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" I man in question jumped down from the building he was on and confronted me "You wanna go!"

"Will that shut you up?" I asked.

"Steve stop." Robin told me.

"Alright, let's go." I turned to follow her into a nearby store.

"I see you need your girlfriend to fight you battle for you!" the man said as I was leaving "Maybe after I beat the crap out of you she come with me."

_Girlfriend? I wish._

"What was that?" I turned back around.

"I said you girl should come with a real man."

"I'll kick your ass if you say one more thing about her."

"She should stop hanging around with little boys who don't know anything about women and get with a real man."

"SCREW YOU!"

I pulled back to punch the man but my fist was grabbed by a hand. I looked and saw an arm sporting from my shoulder and holding my wrist.

"I told you to stop." Robin said from the door of the store.

I arm disappeared and I put my fist down and walked away. I followed Robin into the clothing store ignoring the yells of the man outside.

"While I appreciated you sticking up for me you should learn when to let something go. Look what happened earlier on the ship with your sister." Robin brought up past events "Learn to just walk away sometimes."

_Way to make an ass out of yourself._

"You sound like Vivi." I told her

"She's a smart girl."

Robin went up and down the aisles of the store picking up various clothes, which I offered to carry for her. After about a half hour of just picking things out Robin went into the dressing room to try them on. I looked over and saw that the store had maps of the island and I picked one up to look at it. The island had two sides but most of the people lived on this one. I picked up the map to bring back to the ship figuring Nami could use it.

"HeHeHe."

I looked over towards where Robin was getting dressed to find a kid, probably about thirteen or fourteen, trying to look into the room.

I walked up behind the kid and cracked my knuckles "I should kick your ass for what you doing you little perv."

The kid jumped startled and tried to run away. I grabbed him by the collar and picked him up off the floor.

"Put me down!"

"Listen up brat. My friends and I are looking to get to the Sky Island. Maybe if you tell me some useful information I won't beat you senseless for creeping on my friend." I said glaring at the boy.

"Please don't hurt me! Ther…There's a man on the other side of the island. His name's Cricket. He's probably the only person on this island that thinks the Sky Island is real."

I dropped the kid and he ran out of the store.

Robin stepped out of the dressing room wearing a purple jacket and pants. She also had on a hat similar to the one she wore when we first met back in Whisky Peak.

"I like your outfit, you look good." I told her trying not to stare.

"Thank you. What was all that yelling?"

"Nothing, but I think I found a way for us to find out some more about this Sky Island." I told her.

* * *

I filled Robin in on what that brat had told me while we were checking out. I offered to pay but she insisted on doing it herself. As we made our way back to the Going Merry Robin used her 'skills' in a bar to get a little more information about this Cricket. Apparently he was kicked out of town for believing in dreams.

_There's nothing wrong with believing in your dreams._

As we got back to the sip I could already hear the others screaming at each other.

"What now?" I groaned.

"Sounds like a fight." My partner told me.

"Where's you two go?" a bruised up Luffy asked.

"I went to get some clothes and Mr. Steve accompanied me" Robin explained.

"Luffy what happened to you?" I said concerned as I saw the bruises and cuts on his body.

"A fight." He said.

"Yeah I can tell. How's the other guy look? I assume worse?" I said.

"Nah he's fine." Luffy said.

"What do you mean 'Fine'?" I said getting serious.

"There's not a scratch on him."

"You let him beat you up!"

"Well there was no reason to fight so Zoro and I didn't bother." He explained.

_When did everybody become a pacifist?_

"Whatever. I'm just glad you not to hurt." I told him.

Robin explained to the others what we had found out about the man names Montblanc Cricket. We decided to head for the other side of the island so that we could talk to him and maybe find some way to get to the Sky Island. As we rounded one side of the island we saw a large ship with a Monkey like crew of divers onboard.

_Please not him._

Upon closer inspection we realized it wasn't Masira just a different furry man. The man rambled on and on about wanting Crocodile's seat among the Warlords.

"Let we tell you about myself. My name is Shoujou and I haven't cut my hair in my entire life. That mean I haven't cut it in twenty five years."

"You're only twenty five!" Rose yelled.

"Can you move were trying to pass." Luffy told him.

"This is my part of the sea, if you want to pass you'll have to pay the toll." The man told us.

Usopp pointed out that he talked like Masira. When the man asked how we knew him Luffy told him we kicked him off the ship.

"How dare you do that to my brother! I shall avenge him."

"Wait he's not dead." We tried to explain but the man was already screaming into a microphone.

" **Havoc Sonar!"**

A piercing scream spilt the air and started tearing the ship apart.

"Full speed! Get out of this thing's range!" Nami yelled

* * *

We moved the various parts of the ship and escaped the sound waves. WEesailed around to the other side of the island and found a weird house. The front was made to look like a castle but the back was nothing more than a small hut.

"Aww it's a fake!" Luffy whined.

"What's so special about this guy?" Nami said.

"He claims there's a large amount of gold on this island." Robin told her

"GOLD!"

Luffy wandered off into the man's house even though I told him not to. I followed him inside to try and pull him out but he kept looking around. When we went back outside Nami was reading from a picture book. It was a story called "Noland the Liar."

*Splash*

I looked over and saw Luffy fall into the water.

"Moron be careful!" I said running over to fish my friend out

As I got closer to the edge a man jumped out of the water and took up a fighting stance "Who are you? You here for the gold?"

"Usopp get Luffy!" I yelled back getting ready to fight the man.

He thrust his palm forward and I dodged the attack. I went to strike at the man myself but when I stood up I saw there was a pistol in my face.

"What the…!"

*BANG*

Somehow the bullet missed my face despite the fact he was at point blank range.

"STEVE!" I heard the others yell.

_I'm pretty sure I heard Robin. She concerned. Aww._

"I'm fine. This guy isn't Usopp."

I saw Sanji coming over to assist me but before he got close the man collapsed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message any questions or concerns.**

**Sorry this one is a little short. I had a long day.**

 


	40. Golden Oppertunity

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Chopper had us bring the man inside and lay him down. He explained that the man had decompression sickness. Chopper told us he'd be okay but he would need to be more careful in his diving. We were taking care of the sick man when two familiar faces burst in.

"Boss! Are you okay?!" the two monkey men yelled bursting in.

"Ahh! They're here to kill us!" Chopper and Usopp started running around screaming.

"What are you doing here!" the men asked.

"Taking care of him." Luffy explained

_They won't believe that._

"You're such great guys." they said crying.

_Holy crap they brought it._

We went outside to talk and the men explained that they were part of an alliance with the man in the house. Chopper called us in to tell us the diver had awoken.

"Hey Mr. Chesnutt-Head I wanna ask you something." Luffy said walking inside.

"Thank you for saving me. Sorry I thought you were trying to steal the gold." He explained.

Nami got all excited over the mention of gold, but Luffy kept to the task at hand.

"We wanna go to Sky Island. Tell us how to get there."

"Sky Island doesn't exist. There was a man who did but he was ridiculed and called a liar. His name was Noland." The man who had introduced himself as Cricket said.

Cricket explained that he was a descendent of the Noland from the story. His family still believed that Noland was telling the truth. He told us the story of how Noland died believing in what he saw. Usopp asked if he was trying to find the city of gold to prove Noland innocent. Cricket pointed the pistol from before at Usopp.

"Whether or not my ancestor was a liar or not doesn't matter. You don't have any idea what it's like, to be ridiculed by strangers just because of who your ancestors are."

Cricket explained he had no interest in clearing Noland's name, but one day he ended up on Jaya looking for the city of gold.

"This is a duel. Between me and the man who ruined my life." He explained.

He told us that the monkey men had joined up with him out of belief in the story.

"I was saying… How do we get to Sky Island?!" Luffy yelled.

"Yeah that is the reason we came here." I added.

Cricket handed Nami a book and told her to read a passage. Most of the passage was about something called a 'waver' after that was when the book got interesting.

"When speaking about the Sky Island, another adventurer showed me a sky fish. It's impossible to get there with my ship, but as an adventurer I hope to see it one day." Nami recited from the book.

"It's just like Robin said!" Luffy yelled.

"If that books true there's no doubt." I said high fiving Luffy.

We went outside to get some fresh air while Cricket explained what he knew about the Sky Island.

"Most of this is speculation, so it's up to you whether or not to believe me." Cricket told us.

"I believe you." Luffy said.

He started by talking about why the sea grows very dark. There are apparently very dark clouds in the sky that the sun doesn't pass through, Cumuloregalis. These clouds are like fossilized clouds that never ascend or rain.

"If the Sky Island does exist it must be on that cloud." Cricket said.

Luffy was ready to go right then but Nami 'remained him' that we still didn't know how to get up there. Cricket told us we'd need to ride a current called the 'Knock-up Stream'. Cricket was betting on the current and the clouds lining up so that we could get up to the sky.

"You'd be taking a huge risk; if there's nothing up there you'll fall back down and die." Cricket told us.

This of course terrified Usopp, who was now against going to the island. Then Cricket hit us with an ever more painful revelation.

"The current is to strong. Even a new ship would be blown to pieces. There's no way a scrap heap like that can make it. But I can solve that problem by reinforcing the ship."

Cricket invited us inside to eat and relax since we'd be going up to the sky tomorrow. We had our usual Strawhat party inside Cricket's home. The rest of us were having fun but Robin was off on her own reading in the corner.

"Hey." I said walking over and taking a seat next to her.

"Hello." She greeted.

"What'ch reading?"

"This Logbook, about Noland's journey and the city of gold. It's quite interesting."

"I saw the gold in the skull's right eye." Cricket said popping up out of nowhere.

"Holy Crap!" I yelled surprised.

"That's what it says on the page with the tear stains. I still don't understand what that passage means." Cricket explained.

Cricket went back to the party and talking about random birds. I sat with Robin reading over her shoulder.

_She looks so peaceful when she's reading._

"You should go back to the party. You can read anytime." I told her pulling her up off her seat.

"Wait…" I ignored her protest and pulled her back toward the others.

When we got to the others they were looking Cricket's gold. He had golden bells and birds.

"See had you kept reading you would have missed seeing this." I said.

"I guess so. These objects prove that and ancient civilization did exist here." She said in wonder.

Cricket started showing a large golden South-bird. They exist on Jaya and have extremely peculiar calls and can be used for navigation.

"OH CRAP!" Cricket and the monkey men yelled.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"You need to get to the forest and find a South-bird now!" Cricket said "You'll need it to direct you to the Knock-Up Stream."

Nami realized what he was talking about. We'd be unable to navigate on the Grande Line and find our way south. Since South-birds always point south one could show us the way to go.

"Quit talking and go. The three of us will get to work on the ship. You just find a South-Bird." Cricket said pushing us out of the house.

* * *

Usopp ran to the ship and grabbed some nets and then we ventured into the forest to find a South-Bird. We decided to split up into groups and look for the bird. Sanji went with Nami and Usopp. Luffy, Chopper and Rose went together. And Zoro was a third wheel in my group with Robin.

"I hear screaming." Robin said.

"Ignore it." Zoro said killing a giant centipede.

"There was really no need to kill that creature." Robin told him.

"It attacked me first." Zoro defended "Besides don't tell me what to do. I still think your hiding your intentions so I don't trust you."

"Zoro! Be quite, and you're going back the way we came." I yelled.

Just then we heard a deep bird call and began heading towards it. Along the way we kept coming across bugs that wanted to fight us. We tried but we didn't have any luck catching a South-Bird. We regrouped with the others hoping they had managed to find one but they also had no luck. We heard the laughing and saw a South-Bird which Chopper said was gloating about how we didn't catch him. Arms sprouted from the bird and he fell to the ground.

"It's much easier to catch it if I can see it." Robin explained.

We made our way back to Cricket's house and when we got there the place looked like a warzone. The house was trashed and the front half of our ship was torn off.

"Luffy! The gold is gone!" Nami yelled out.

"Doesn't matter. With the help of the alliance we can fix your ship before dawn. I will send you to the sky." Cricket told us.

"Hey…Luffy." Zoro pulled him aside and showed him a mark painted on the house "You want help?" Zoro asked.

"No. I'll take care of it." Luffy told him.

"We can get back to town if we follow the shore right?" I asked Robin who told me I was correct.

"Stop fooling around there's only a few hours till dawn. We don't have time for this." Nami yelled.

"We'll be back by dawn." Luffy told them as we made our way towards town.

"If you're late our only chance at Sky Island will be lost, understand." Nami told us before we left.

* * *

"This is the bar." Luffy said stopping in front of a building.

"Well then let's get started."

"Bellamy! Where are you?!" Luffy yelled from atop a nearby building.

A man walked out of the bar and looked up towards where he was.

"You Bellamy?" I asked the man when he walked out.

"What's it to you?"

"My friend wants to talk to you." I told him.

"Give back the gold." Luffy said.

Bellamy's legs turned into springs and he jumped up to where Luffy was.

_Devil Fruit._

The two had a small conversation I couldn't hear from down on the ground but I did catch one line when Bellamy started screaming.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO THROW A PUNCH?!"

The crowd around us was talking about Luffy and his bounty.

"The legitimacy of the 30 million Beli bounty is doubtful to." A man in a large fur coat said.

I walked over and looked at this man "I assure you it is real. Luffy is worth 30 million."

"Look his face is on this poster, it says he's worth 80 Million." I heard a man mumble.

_I thought I was worth 15. Did it go up?_

There was a loud bang and the tower Luffy was on collapsed. Luffy landed but Bellamy started jumping all over the place.

" **Spring Hopper!"**

Bellamy jumped all over the place yelling about how the age of dreams was over. Luffy was keeping up with the man's jumps and saw when I moved to come at him.

"What a fool." I said.

"What did you say?" The fur coat guy asked.

"I said your friends a fool. Not only does he not believe in dreaming but he underestimated Luffy and now he'll pay for it."

"You shut up!" the man yelled.

I saw that the man was swinging at me with a large oversized knife. I pulled out my whip and broke the blade in two with one swing. The other collided with his back knocking him to the ground.

"Just sit and watch." I told him.

In one move Luffy slammed his fist into the airborne Bellamy knocking him out cold with one punch.

"Hey Bellamy get up. You gotta teach these punks a lesson."

"Where is the gold?" I said glaring at the man in the coat.

They quickly ran inside and threw the bags of gold to Luffy and I.

"Let's go Luffy." I said as we ran out of the destroyed town.

_We better get back in time._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**It didn't come across in this chapter but I really like Bellamy. I think he has a cool Devil fruit. I hope he sticks around in some capacity after the current arc. Whether it's on the main crew or with Law or Barty.**

 


	41. Knock Up Stream

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attack**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

I had to drag Luffy back to Cricket's house because he kept getting distracted and running after beetles. We made our way back to the house and saw the others loading things on the boat.

"Hey we're back!" Luffy yelled as we got closer "I caught a Hercules!"

"You were supposed to get the gold and get back!" Nami yelled.

"Sorry!" I told her.

I got a look at The Merry. The ship now had wings and a fin. The Ship went from looking like a ram to looking like a chicken.

"It's so cool!" Luffy said in awe.

"It's something all right." I said uneasily.

Luffy and I dropped the gold off with Cricket and he told us to get going.

"Thank you…For the ship." We said.

"Thank them not me." Cricket said pointing to the monkey brothers.

"Thanks!" Luffy yelled "I'll give you my Hercules."

"Come on Luffy we have to go." I pulled him back towards the ship.

We hopped onboard and got the ship all set to leave. Before we left Cricket had one last thing to say.

"We have to part here. Just remember, no one had ever disproved the existence of Sky Island. Others may laugh at us but who cares. Adventure like this is for the romantics!"

We pulled away from the shore and headed to the Knock-Up Stream. Masira and Shoujou explained what we were going to have to do to get to the Sky Island. We had to find the Knock-Up Stream, which appears in a different place each time. We relaxed on our way to the Knock-Up Stream. There was nothing to do just wait till we got there.

* * *

It took three hours but we made it to our destination. We saw the magic cloud in the distance and started making a B-line for it. We had found the cloud earlier than expected so they had to rush to find were the current would appear.

"Turn your ship to ten o'clock that's where the current is. Follow the whirlpool." Masira told us.

The ship got tossed back and forth by the waves but Nami said the Log kept pointing at the cloud above us.

"We'll take you to the edge of the whirlpool, after that head to the center and it'll be up to you." Masira told us attaching a mooring line to the ship.

We got into the whirlpool and saw that even a Sea King had been sucked in and was struggling to stay afloat. Usopp begged us to turn back but Luffy told him no.

"If we miss this chance we'll regret it for the rest of our lives."

We hit the rim and jumped into the center of the whirlpool. As we got closer the swirl disappeared and the ocean calmed. Then the whirlpool appeared under the surface and the current began to form.

"Hey Zoro!" Luffy pointed out that there was another group following us "It's that guy from the bar."

"It's that guy who was picking a fight with me." I pointed out to Robin.

"I'm here for your 100,000,000 Beli bounty!" The man yelled.

"What's he talking about 100 million?" Luffy said.

The man held up his hands and had four posters one for Luffy, one for me, one for Zoro, and one for Rose.

' **Strawhat' Monkey D. Luffy- 100,000,000**

' **Torturer' Steve- 80,000,000**

' **Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro- 60,000,000**

' **Deathblossom' Rose- 10,000,000**

"It's true Zoro!" Usopp said looking though a pair of binoculars "You and Rose are both wanted pirates!"

Sanji begged Usopp to keep searching for one of him but there wasn't.

_This makes five people on this crew with bounties. Five out of nine is more than half. Things may get bad._

"Stay focused it's coming!" Shoujou yelled.

The sea started to bubble and Nami told us to hang onto something or get inside. Then the water erupted up towards the sky taking our ship with it. The ship was vertical on the water.

_This is incredible!_

"YEAH!"

"The ship's lifting up!" Sanji yelled killing the mood "If this keeps up we'll fall off!"

The Sea King from earlier dropped out of the sky and went back towards the sea below. Nami told us to lower the sail so we could catch the updraft from the lower explosions. We lowered the sail and the ship lifted up off the water and started flying.

"I wonder what's at the top." Luffy said.

"We'll now soon pal." I told him as we broke through the cloud.

We were thrown around the ship as it reached the top of the cloud. Everyone was on the floor catching their breath.

"We're sailing on top of the cloud!" Luffy yelled leaning over the railing.

I stood up and took a look around. The ship was floating on the sky, somehow we weren't sinking.

"This is a sea of sky!" Nami said in awe "But the Log is still pointing up."

"Maybe this is only the middle part of the cloud." Robin proposed.

"So we need to keep climbing?" I said.

"I suppose so." Robin said.

"I Captain Usopp will now swim in the sky!"

"Don't fool around. We don't know anything about this place." Sanji told Usopp who just jumped off the ship anyway.

Usopp was down there swimming for a while.

"Uhh…he's not coming back up." Rose said.

"Just a thought." Robin started "does this sea have a bottom?"

Luffy threw his hand into the cloud to try and find Usopp but he couldn't see where Usopp was to fish him out. Robin sprouted eyes on Luffy's arm so that we could find Usopp.

"Okay pull him up." Robin said as Luffy reeled in his arm.

Usopp surfaced from the cloud being chased by a group of large fish. Zoro slashed the octopus chasing Usopp and the mollusk popped like a balloon. Sanji and Luffy took care of a snake that had followed Usopp up as well.

_These fish were made to live in the sky._

Usopp pulled a flat fish out of his pants and began whining about how he hates this place.

"He's having a rough day." Robin remarked.

"Did you see the teeth on that thing? I don't want it near there either." I told her.

Robin picked up the fish and examined it. She said this was like the fish described by Noland in his Logbook. She said the fish had evolved to live in the sky, they became like balloons so they could float.

"Don't eat it!" Nami yelled as Luffy devoured the fish we were looking at.

"Look a ship…And a person." Chopper said looking ahead.

Chopper started screaming but most of it was gibberish except a few words "There's a Human coming!"

"Die!" The figure said jumping towards the ship.

"He's looking for a fight." Rose pointed out taking out a knife.

The man jumped towards me and I swung at him and missed. He kicked me in the face but it felt like I got shot by a cannon. I looked over and saw that he had wiped the floor with the others as well. The man was about to shot the ship with a bazooka but a different person stepped in and stopped him.

"Who's this guy?" Nami asked.

"I am the Sky Knight."

The masked man flew off and a man I armor remained.

"God I'm tired." I said panting trying to catch my breath.

The man in the armor gave me a look while Robin explained that the air was thinner up here so it was harder to breath.

"Did you people come from the blue sea?" The Sky Knight asked.

"If you mean were from below here then yes." I told him.

The man said that it was difficult for blue sea people to survive up here. We had adjusted pretty quickly though so it was no problem. The Sky Knight explained that he was a mercenary who would protect us for 50,000,000 Extol.

_What are those? Is that the money up here?_

The man wanted to know why we didn't know what these 'Extols' were. He assumed we had been to an island or two. He said that there was a second way to get up to Sky Island. He did warn us that taking the other ways most likely have killed all but two or three of us.

"Blow this whistle if you even need assistance." The Sky Knight said tossing us a whistle.

The man introduced himself as Gan Fall 'The Sky Knight' and his birds name was Pierre, a bird who ate the Horse-Horse Fruit. The Bird looked pretty nasty in horse form.

_Not very majestic._

We decided to head to a nearby waterfall since we had no other ideas on where to go. We got closed to the waterfall but couldn't find a way past. Luffy tried punching the cloud but his hand bounced off. Luffy was using the cloud like a trampoline. We saw a door behind the waterfall and headed towards it.

"Heaven's Gate?" Nami wondered as we pulled closer.

As we pulled past an old woman stepped out and took a bunch of pictures. She then told us we had to pay a one billion Extol entrance fee.

"Um…We don't have the money." Nami nervously told her.

"You can still go through."

"WHAT!"

"How do we get up?" Luffy asked.

A giant shrimp appeared and grabbed the ship and pulled us away from the gate and into the Sky Island.

"YAHOO"

On the way up we passed by a sign reading 'Godland Skypiea'

"This is it!"

The shrimp threw us onto another level of the cloud and we were even higher. There was an island in the sky. An island situated on clouds.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper jumped off and ran to the shore.

"It's so soft!" Luffy yelled.

Almost everybody had gotten off the ship except for me and Robin.

"Will you be getting off?" She asked me.

"Yeah just a sec. I didn't want to leave you alone on the ship." I told her.

"I never thought, sail could be this enjoyable." The archeologist said.

"Yeah it's something special."

I gave Robin a hand getting off the ship and we headed to the shore. Walking on the clouds was strange everything was so fluffy. We decide to take the opportunity to relax while we were here.

"It's an angel!" Sanji yelled out of the blue

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	42. God's Trials

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

There was a real live angle playing a harp not too far from our spot on the beach. She looked over towards our group.

"Heso. Are you Blue sea people?"

"We flew up from the bottom." Luffy explained as the girl helped him cut open a pumpkin shaped fruit.

"I'm Conis." The girl said introducing herself "If you need anything just ask."

Before Nami could ask the girl any of her questions we were interrupted by Conis' dad riding a 'Waver'. The man flew past on the strange machine and slammed into a tree.

"That machine looks like the thing we fished out of the shipwreck." I said.

"And it matches the description from Noland's Logbook." Robin added.

Conis' father introduced himself as Pagaya. They invited us to their home to eat. Before we went up Nami asked them how the Waver worked. Luffy tried to take the Waver for a ride but crashed once he got out over the water.

"I wonder what will happen to Luffy in the sea of clouds." I wondered aloud.

Luffy started sinking and flailing around screaming for help. I swam over and fished him out swimming us back to shore. By the time I got back to shore Nami had already perfected how to operate the Waver. Nami decided to stay and mess around on the Waver, while the rest of us went to Conis' house to eat.

Along the way Pagaya explained how they were able to have buildings erected and live atop the clouds "There are two natural types of cloud. 'Sea cloud' and 'Island cloud', we harvest the island cloud to use it to build and live on."

He also said the clouds have similar molecules to the Seastone that weakens Devil Fruit users. When we got inside Sanji went to help Pagaya with the food while Conis taught us about these 'dials'. She explained that the dials were just corpses of ancient sea creatures that had the ability to do many things. We saw a tone dial which could repeat sound, wind-dials which could blow out wind, and light dials which held…well light.

"These things are impressive. A ton of possibilities." I remarked.

"Dials are used for everything up here." Conis explained.

Sanji and Pagaya brought out the food and we sat down to eat. Sanji waited to eat because he was busy looking for Nami. Conis was worried that had gone too far out.

"Wadda mean?" Rose asked with a mouthful of food.

"Slob." I mumbled.

"Heard that!"

"There's a place no one in Skypiea is supposed to enter. Upper Yard, the Place Where God Lives." Conis told us.

"So no one is supposed to go there?" Luffy asked with a glint in his eye.

"Yes! No one!" Conis affirmed.

"Don't even think about it! God lives there!" Usopp said shaking Luffy.

"Yeah no one should go there." Luffy said flapping his hand.

_He's totally going._

"We don't know if Nami is even there. We shouldn't jump to conclusions." I told Luffy as he shoved more food in his mouth.

"You said you had a waver? I'd be willing to look at it for you." Pagaya told us.

"Really?" Luffy said.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

We headed back down to the beach so that Pagaya could take a look at the Waver we found.

"Can you fix it?" Luffy asked the old man.

"I'm not sure I'll have to open it up." He explained.

There was a commotion coming from the stairway nearby. We turned our attention towards the noise. There was a group of men crawling along the ground in our direction.

"Halt~" the lead man yelled.

Conis and Pagaya greeted the man with the usual greeting from up here. Sanji wanted Luffy to ignore them so we could go get Nami.

"You! The Blue Sea people have illegally entered Skypiea." The captain told us "Don't deny it we have this picture as proof."

The man held up a photo of us when we passed through that gate earlier.

"This must be a mistake Captain McKinley. These are good people." Pagaya said defending us.

"The situation isn't that serious, there is no need to panic." McKinley told the man "this is only a class eleven crime. This will go away if you just pay the fine. You'll become regular tourists."

"What's the fine?" Steve asked

"Ten billion Extol for each person. So nine people, 90,000,000,000." The captain explained

"What! How much is that in Beli?" Usopp asked.

"One Beli is equivalent to ten thousand Extol."

"So we owe seven million Beli." Robin explained.

The man wanted to give us another fine because we owned the broken Waver. Nami had arrived back at the beach while we were fighting the fines.

"Nami do we have seven million Beli to pay a fine?" Usopp asked.

"That's way too expensive!" Nami yelled crashing into Captain McKinley.

Nami dragged Luffy and I back to the ship so we could leave and not anger 'God'. The captain who Nami crashed into said we were now class five criminals and were sentenced to a place called the drifting cloud. The enemies fired arrows which mad clouds at us.

"Nami get on the ship." Luffy pushed Nami back as the arrows flew past.

The men soared past on riding on the clouds with strange skates. They attacked us with swords but Luffy and I dodged them.

"I see, you have cool shoes." I remarked.

" **Knife Rain!" "Gum-Gum Firework!"**

The others hopped off the ship to help Luffy and I. We realized that we could never pay that fine since we always have to spend the money on Luffy's food.

"You Blue-sea people should have just left. Now you are class two criminals! You fate is now up to the priest of Upper Yard!" The man and his troop walked off.

"Seems like we're already being chased." Steve remarked.

Nami wanted to leave right now but Luffy scolded her for missing the biggest adventure of her life. Nami asked Conis how we could get back down and she explained we had to go to a place called cloud end.

"Mr.? Can I have the food from earlier?" Luffy begged.

Luffy, Steve, Sanji, and Usopp went back to Conis' house to get some things while the rest of us got the ship ready. Nami wanted to leave but Zoro told her there was no changing Luffy's mind so she should accept it. The ship suddenly lurched and began moving on its own.

"Zoro did you lift the anchor?" I asked.

"No it's that thing!" He yelled pointing under the ship "Actually don't!"

When I peeked over the edge there was a giant shrimp like the one from earlier dragging the boat on its back.

"So it's started" Robin said quietly "Heaven's Judgment."

* * *

**Steve's POV**

I followed Luffy back to the house to make sure he didn't take too much food. Sanji put together some lunchboxes while Usopp was adding supplies to his toolbox.

I was outside looking out over the beach when something caught my eye. The Going Merry started moving on its own

_Where are they going?_

"Hey guys." I called out to the others in the house with me.

The others came over and saw what I did and began to panic like I had.

"There sailing backwards!" Luffy yelled.

"Look! Under the ship!" Usopp yelled out.

When we looked under the ship there was a large shrimp carrying the ship out to sea. Before long the ship was out of sight and we were the only ones left.

"They're gone."

"Where are they going?" Luffy asked.

"That shrimp transports sacrifices. I'm afraid you friends are headed to the sacrificial alter." Pagaya explained.

"Sacrifices!" Sanji yelled.

"There are two types of punishment, sacrifices and judgment. You friends are the sacrifices, so you four are the ones being judged." The old man explained.

Usopp pulled out the map and Pagaya showed us were we would have to go to rescue our friends. We were going to have to go in the front door because that's the only way in.

"So in order to get the crew and the ship back we have to play be their rules" Sanji wrapped it up.

"This is our trial, Heaven's Judgment." Usopp said trying to put on a brave face.

"We'll have to deal with those priests Nami told us about." Luffy said with a smile.

"Looks like you got your adventure after all Luffy." I said with a smile.

* * *

We changed our clothes into more comfortable combat attire and got ready to leave. I had ditched my usual outfit for a pair of plaid shorts and a green tee-shirt. I also added a blue bandana to my neck.

_I look good if I do say so myself._

Conis led us through town down a road called Lovely Street, the main street of the island. Everyone in town gave us nasty looks and stopped talking when we walked past.

"They don't like us much." Usopp said.

"Probably because we're criminals." Sanji told him.

Luffy kept getting distracted and running off towards shops and I had to pull him back every time.

_Another day of the usual._

"Focus Luffy we don't have time to fool around." I told him.

"Well we don't have to save them since Zoro and Rose are with them."

_Zoro…And…Rose._

"We have to hurry!" I told him grabbing him by the collar and dragging him.

A little further up the street we passed by a statue.

"This is Vearth" Conis explained.

Whatever that idol was supposed to symbolize went over our head so Conis continued to lead us to the port. When we got there all you could see was boats.

"These are all powered by dials" Coins explained looking off in to the distance.

_She's been like that since we left the house._

Conis showed us out boat, The Crow. It was a small tiny vessel barely capable of holding the four of us.

"That one's better." Luffy said looking at a much larger boat nearby.

Sanji made Luffy apologize for hurting Conis' feelings. Conis gave us the directions to get to Upper Yard so we could save our friends. She looked unusually nervous when doing it.

"Are you feeling alright Conis? You've been trembling since we left." I pointed out.

"The others are avoiding us but you brought us here and gave us a boat." Usopp added "Are you sure you won't get in trouble."

"You look kinda pale." Luffy said "We could have come alone if you were scared."

"I…It's not like that. Don't you find it strange, the details I gave you about the trial, leading you here?" She whispered.

The crowd began to mumble. Telling her not to say stupid things.

_Something's up._

"Can't you just run away?" she said kneeling on the ground "I'm sorry! It was me! I called the express shrimp! If we see a criminal we have to lead them to the execution ground."

_Stupid girl._

"You idiot" Luffy told us "You had no choice, so why…"

"WHY'D YOU TELL US?!"

"You're going to get attacked!" Luffy yelled at the girl.

The sky darkened and rumbled. The people in the streets began to run away screaming. Luffy grabbed Conis and tried to avoid what was coming but the attack was too large. A huge laser came from the clouds and annihilated Luffy and Conis.

"Luffy! Where are you!" I yelled out hoping for a response.

"These two are safe."

The Sky Knight had saved Luffy and Conis just in time. He put Luffy back in the ground and told us he would look after Conis and her father.

"Let's go." Luffy said hopping into our small boat "To Upper Yard."

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	43. Priest

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

We slowly sailed towards the forest in the Upper Yard. It took a while but we made it to the entrance.

"Ready everybody?" I asked "Last chance to turn back."

"Let's go!"

As well slowly proceeded forward there was an eerie feeling due to all the skulls and blades in the river. We had to dodge swinging axes and saw blades.

"Paddle faster!"

"What the hell is this place?!"

A short distance past the axes we got attacked by a giant lamprey. Eventually we reached the end of the path and had to choose from one of four entrances to go to next.

"Ordeal of String, Ordeal of Iron, Ordeal of Swamp, and Ordeal of Spheres. I guess er have to pick one." Sanji said.

"Probably doesn't matter we'll end up having to do them all in the end." I told him.

"Let's go to sphere's that one sounds the most fun." Luffy said.

"Fine spheres it is. At least that one sounds remotely tame." I said agreeing with Luffy.

We sailed into our chosen tunnel and it got very dark. When we came out of the tunnel we fell right off a cliff. We splashed down at the bottom of the cliff in a forest full of floating balls.

"What kind of trial would we have here?" Luffy pondered "If I had known it be this boring I'd have chosen a differ route."

We calmly sailed through the forest waiting to see if there was some kind of trail here. Luffy and Usopp started playing with the clouds much to my behest. Suddenly the one they were bouncing popped open and a snake jumped out. Sanji tried to kick another that was coming towards the boat away but when his foot touched it the cloud exploded.

"What's with these things?!" Usopp yelled out.

"They're called Surprise Clouds."

We looked up and saw a very round man dancing around on the spheres floating past.

"Who are you?" Sanji asked the man "Are Nami and the other girls okay."

"You shouldn't worry about them. Worry about yourself, if you can't get past me you can't save them anyway." The man told us.

Luffy went to attack the man but his punch was easily dodged. The man put his palm near Luffy's face and blew him back.

"What the hell was that? A normal punch shouldn't affect Luffy." I said in fear.

"It wasn't a normal punch." The man explained.

Sanji ran at the man but his attack was avoided again.

"I saw that, with the power all God's priests have Mantra." The man explained as he blew Sanji away like he had Luffy.

_What's with this guy?_

" **Whip Crush!"**

"You are going to swing vertically right for my chest." The man said spinning to dodge my attack **"Impact."**

"Gah!"

I got sent flying back into a tree.

_Feels like I exploded form the inside._

"My name is Satori, one of God Eneru's Priests." The man said introducing himself "and this is my forest of illusion. One of which is you boat. You better catch it or you never get out."

_The boat floating towards the exit on its own._

"This is my ordeal of spheres. The survival rate is 10%"

Usopp went off to stop the boat and Luffy, Sanji and I stayed behind to deal with the fat man.

" **Gum-Gum Pistol!" "Whip Lash!"**

Satori avoided the attack and grabbed Luffy's arm and my whip and pulled us together. Luffy and I collided and banged our heads into each other.

"Now where did those other two go?"

The priest flew off after the two and I had to collect myself and Luffy from the floor.

"Get up you lazy moron!"

"YAAA!… where'd he go?"

Luffy and I ran after the priest and found him attacking Usopp. Luffy ran up and used **Gatling** which sent most of the orbs flying and knocking into each other.

_Crap. It like were stuck on a pool table._

One flew at me and I tried to whip it away. When I hit the ball a shock came through the whip and burnt my hand.

"It's full of electricity." I said trying to cool by hand.

Luffy fell through the river and grabbed a vine to fly away from the priest.

_Idiot_

Now Usopp and Luffy were both swinging around the forest on vines and ropes. Sanji and I pulled the two down and beat some sense into them.

"Stop screwing around. You listen to me got it." I told them.

"Yes sir."

"Now let's forget about the boat for the time being."

_Something's coming!_

I ducked and saw a hand appear above my head.

"I missed?"

" **Crush elbow!"** I slammed my elbow into the man's face and knocked him over "Don't sneak up on me."

The man got up and collected a large group of spheres and assembled them in a line **"Sphere Dragon!"**

"Your boat is getting farther and farther away. You all finished." Satori taunted.

Luffy tried to attack but he missed yet again. The priest explained that if we hit the wrong sphere the whole dragon would explode.

_How's he moving that thing?_

I looked closer and saw that the dragon was being led around by the rope on its head.

"Luffy cut the rope so he can't control the dragon!" I yelled out.

Luffy did as he was told but the priest pulled the other side of the rope and Luffy dragged the spheres towards him. The resulting explosion shook the forest but somehow Satori was still standing.

"That was dangerous." Luffy told the man holding onto his back.

"You're not dead! Let go of me."

"Don't let him go." Sanji said floating over on a ball.

Sanji gave some dumbass speech the ended in him saying he was starting the 'Ordeal of Love'

"That foresight of yours is useless if you can't move to dodge." I told the man.

" **Concasse!"** Sanji foot slammed into the top of the man's head finishing him off.

"Hey I found the boat let's go!" Usopp yelled.

We used Usopp's dumb hook-shot weapon to catch up to the boat. We got bounced around a lot but we did end up back in the boat.

"OWW!"

"Next time I'll use my arms" Luffy said.

We escaped the forest and exited out into what looked like a mass grave. Inside that graveyard we were passed over by a group of warriors on those sky skates. One of the men fired a bazooka at us but Luffy launched it back.

"That was the guy who attacked us when we got up here." I pointed out.

"If you don't want to die, go back to your Blue Sea. Otherwise I'll end you like I'm going to end Eneru." The man skated off into the forest following his allies.

_What's with him?_

"Get back here bastard!"

"Let him go Luffy, we have more important things to worry about." I said settling Luffy down.

_We have to find Rose and Robin. Maybe if I save her she'll give me a thank you kiss._

"What's with that look on your face?" Luffy said staring at me

"Shut up rubber boy."

We spent the rest of the day following the Milky Way hoping to get to the end and find our friends and our ship still intact. We hit one last drop and arrived at a lake with a large alter at the center.

"There it is!" Luffy yelled.

We sailed up to the alter and found the others had just arrived back at the ship. Speaking of the ship she was in bad shape. The mast was missing and there were burn marks all over. Apparently the ship was attacked by one of the priest and Chopper had to call the Sky Knight to come help him. Both the ship and Gan Fall were hurt in the fight.

"We can stay on the land tonight it'll be easier to fight there if something happens." Sanji suggested.

"Yay camping!" Luffy yelled hoping off the ship.

* * *

We set up camp along the shore and each recounted the day we had. Usopp compiled all the information and wrote it down. We had learned that the priests had the ability of Mantra, so they could predict our moves. Nami said that this island used to be part of Jaya and the lost city of gold was up here in the sky.

"An island of gold huh?" I said

"Sounds like an adventure." Luffy said

We looked at each other and smiled, the message understood.

"It's decided! We're gonna steal that gold!" We yelled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**NOTE: Updates of this story will be changing to alternate updates with my new Fairy Tail story "The Long Journey"**

 


	44. SNAKE!

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

While Sanji had the others help him with dinner Nami and I worked on a plan for getting the gold.

"Alright everyone listen up!" Nami yelled "Let's talk about the plan for tomorrow."

Nami did a quick review of Noland's stories so that everyone was up to speed. When Nami put the mine and Robin's map of Jaya with the map of Skypiea we found we saw that the formed the shape of skull.

"Noland said the gold was in the skull's right eye." Nami told everyone "So this is where the gold must be." Nami said pointing to the eye on the map.

"Tomorrow we'll split into two teams. One will go for the gold and the other will go and take the ship down the river." I explained "Luffy, Zoro, Rose, Chopper, Robin and I will go get the gold. Sanji you and Usopp will take Nami and the boat down the river."

We finished eating and started cleaning up. I could tell Luffy was already getting ready for his pre-adventure party.

"We should put out the fire; we wouldn't want to give away our position." Robin said.

"Did you hear that?" Luffy groaned at me "She wants to put out the fire."

"Now Luffy be nice, Robin's had a tough life. She wouldn't understand." I told him.

"Understand what?" The woman said glaring at me.

_It's like she looking through my soul._

"If we're camping we have to have a campfire." Luffy and I moaned.

"You two are ridiculous! What about those priests or the guerrillas! Not to mention the beast in the forest!" Nami yelled.

"Yo!" Zoro called "This big enough?"

"No needs to worry animals are scared of fire." Sanji told her as he held up a torch.

"Behind you!"

Behind the chef there was a pack of wolves. Chopper said the wolves were just looking to party with our bonfire. We lit the bonfire and started our usual celebration. I noticed Robin was off on her own not joining in on the fun.

"What's up?" I asked the woman taking a seat near her.

"There quite lively." She pointed out.

I looked over and saw everyone having fin dancing around the fire

"Yeah, we got a lot of unique personalities. We're all so different but so similar to." I said with a smile.

I archeologist stared off looking at the forest, she looked unfocused.

"Is something bothering you, why don't you join in on the fun?"

"I'm fine right here." She said with a smile.

"You even made friends with the sky wolves." We turned around and saw Gan Fall walking around.

"Are you sure you should be up?" Robin asked him.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to help you but I only ended up causing you trouble." Gan Fall said apologizing for no reason.

"What are you talking about? You saved Chopper, that's more than enough." I told him.

The old man filled us in and told us that Conis and her father were safe and far from Eneru.

"I couldn't help but overhear. This place used to be part of Jaya, an island form you sea." The man said "But do you know why we call this Holy Land?"

We just stared at the man unsure of what to say.

He picked up and handful of dirt "Where you come from this is quite common, but up here it is unheard of. We call it Vearth; it is an object of admiration and worship."

* * *

Eventually the party died down and we all fell asleep. Robin helped me but out the fire before she went to bed herself. I packed it in after Usopp left got back from going to the bathroom complaining about seeing a ghost. I looked over from where I was sitting and saw Robin was already fast asleep.

_She looks so peaceful._

When I awoke the only person up was Robin.

"Morning." I said rubbing my eyes "ready to get started?'

"Today should be interesting." She said.

"Yeah, I have a feeling today will be eventful." I told her.

Everyone else got up shortly after. Usopp and Chopper managed to get the ship off the alter after a few attempts. During the night someone had repaired the ship.

_I don't know who did it, but as they say 'Never look a gift horse in the mouth.'_

Sanji, Usopp, Nami, and the Sky Knight got onboard and started sailing down the river telling us they meet us at the rendezvous point.

"Let's get moving. We have an island to cross." I told Luffy walking into the forest.

"Let's go!"

We hadn't even entered the forest and Zoro was already walking off in the other direction.

"It's this way you dolt!" Rose said grabbing his wrist.

Everyone but Robin had no idea where we were supposed to go so we just followed her.

_This is embarrassing. Six people in this group and only one knows where to go._

Along the way Luffy wanted something interesting to happen. He whined about not seeing the priest that attacked Chopper.

_Did he forget we fought one of them ourselves?_

"Does he really want something to happen that badly?" Robin asked.

"Probably, he's always looking for something to do." I said.

"AHHHH!"

*HISS*

We turned around and saw a giant snake tearing down the trees to get to us.

"Oh Crap!" I yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Rose screamed.

"It's huge." Robin observed.

_No Shit!_

"Run!" Luffy yelled laughing.

We split up to avoid the snake's bite. The teeth of the beast clamped down on a nearby tree and the poison worked like acid, melting a hole in the wood.

"Don't touch the poison!" Zoro yelled.

I swung up into a tree to avoid the snake and looked down and saw Rose had passed out on the ground and the snake was looking right at her.

"Big Sis get up!"

The snake went to wrap him tongue around her. An arm grabbed rose by her jacket and pulled her away from the monster.

"Gotcha!" Luffy pulled Rose to him and slung her over his shoulder.

The snake ran after the other members of my group, splitting us up. I looked down from the tree I was in and saw Robin on the ground. I jumped down to her level. I must have spooked her because she gasped when I landed.

"Sorry about that." I said "have you seen anyone else?"

"I'm afraid not. Where not too far from where we were when that that thing attacked. Should we wait here or keep going and regroup later?" she asked.

"Let's keep going. Zoro won't be able to find his way back here anyway. I saw Luffy run off with Rose so he and Chopper will have to figure it out themselves." I told her.

We headed out for the ruins where the gold was supposed to be. Along the way we made small talk. I told her about my adventures in the East Blue from before our paths crossed. Robin was quiet like always not reviling anything about herself while I told my stories.

"You as mysterious as ever Robin." I remarked "Here I am telling you my life story and you won't even tell me where you're from."

At the mention of home she tensed up so I made an attempt to recover "Not that mysterious is a bad thing. I actually find it very attractive."

"Is that so?" She said raising an eyebrow.

_She responding, it's a start. Time to step up my game._

"Yeah I actually find a lot of things about you attractive. Your personality, your intelligence, and your body. You are very appeling women Miss Nico Robin." I said dishing out a spree of compliments.

"You not to bad yourself." Was all she answered.

_Yes!_

I felt my face light up and decided it was time for me to make a more aggressive move.

"What's say in the next place we stop I take you out for dinner or something? You know like a date." I said with my finger crossed.

"No."

_Huh…WHAT!_

"Well this is awkward… Do you mind me asking why not? Is it because I'm younger than you."

"Actually I very much attracted to younger men." She paused "I'm just not looking for a relationship right now. Maybe sometime in the future."

_There's still hope!_

"Then I accept your challenge."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I will convince you to go on a date with me. I swear it."

* * *

**?'S POV**

"Well my Lord how many people do you think will be left?"

"In three hours exactly six people will be left standing."

* * *

**Rose's POV**

_Uhh what happened? Last thing I remember was seeing that giant python._

"You're up," I heard Luffy say.

I opened my eyes and saw that he was carrying me on his shoulder.

_This is so embarrassing._

I wriggled free of his grip and dropped to the ground. I composed myself and asked him what happened. He said we got separated from the others when the snake attacked.

_Great that means Zoro's probably by himself. He'll be lost without me._

Luffy started singing as we walked around trying to find our way to the gold. I heard a strange noise in the distance.

_Was that a goat?_

Luffy turned around and punched a man trying to attack me.

"Thanks' Luffy. I owe you one." I told the captain.

We walked a little farther when Luffy suddenly stopped again.

"You again!"

"I thought I told you to leave." I looked over and saw a man who looked very much like the Guerilla that attacked the Merry when we first got up here.

"We gonna take care of this guy Luffy?"

"You're asking for a fight girl?" The man yelled at me.

"Maybe I am! And my names not girl it's Rose! Come on let's dance!"

The man fired off a cannonball and I sliced it with one of my longer blades.

_Good thing his using small ammo I can just cut it._

"You know." I said throwing a knife at the man "It's polite to introduce yourself to you dance partner."

The man took another shot which I cut in two.

"I'm Wyper, Shandorian warrior." The man skated past another volley of my knives.

"Rose, Strawhat pirate."

It was getting bothersome to fight this guy alone with Luffy watching, I'm a lady he should be helping me.

"Luffy help me out here….Luffy?" I looked back and Luffy was missing.

I heard a rumble not too far off but put it out of my mind.

_I have to focus on taking out this winged weirdo._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message any questions or concerns.**

 


	45. Shandora

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"That's like the tenth time I've destroyed your cannonballs, just stop shooting!" I yelled at Wyper.

"If that won't work why don't I try this?" he said ejecting his dial and putting in a different one.

A slight breeze blew past my and the air began to smell.

"It smells like gas. What did you do!?" I yelled at the man.

"This is a breath dial filled with natural gas. If I combine it with a flame dial I get to wield the disintegrating power of the **Burn Bazooka!"**

_Oh boy. This is bad._

A huge beam of fire got shot towards me and I dove out of the way, barely avoiding the laser.

"Holy Crap! What the hell man!"

"Guess you don't like fire huh?" Wyper taunted coming from behind to kick at my head.

I ducked under the attack before jumping into the air **"Buzz-saw Slicer!"**

The attack hit his skates and had no effect.

_What are those things made out of, they blocked my attack._

I did a series of slashed at the man but his skates gave him so much maneuverability that he was able to dodge every one. Wyper came in with another jet fast kick and I put my foot up to try and block it **"Blade Heel!"** A dagger came out of my boot and blocked the metal of his skate.

"How many of those things are hidden on your body?" he asked

"More that you can count!" I said pushing him back.

He got ready to fire another laser and I ran at him.

_I have to stop that cannon_

" **Sickle Claw!"**

" **Burn Bazooka!"**

I slide under his bazooka and did an uppercut slash. He kicked my hand away and tried to stomp my face. I rolled away and came in for another slash but he blocked it with his skate.

We were in a stalemate; we sat there staring each other down "We're getting nowhere."

"What gave it away? Neither of us has even landed a blow."

We separated and jumped back "I have more important things to do than fight with you Blue-Sea dweller."

"Like what?" I asked

"I came here today to kill Eneru and take back my people's land." He explained

"You're going after Eneru?" I said intrigued.

"What's it matter to you." He said

"He tried to kill me and my friends; I'm a little pissed off."

"I see. Eneru has men all over the Upper Yard. It's unusual, he gave the priest free roam of the yard, something he never does. Something big is going to happen" Wyper explained.

"Do you know where I can find this guy, Eneru that is?"

"In God's shrine, that's where I'm headed."

_Sorry Nami but I need to get back at this guy. You guys will just have to wait._

"If you're going up to God's Shrine can I come with you?" I asked.

"I plan on going alone, but there is strength in numbers. Any enemy of Eneru is a friend of mine I suppose. But you wouldn't be able to keep up with me. I'm one these things." He gestured to his skates "and you're on normal boots."

I walked over to one of the goat men and salvaged his skates.

"I'll learn on the way." I said strapping them on to my feet "Give me the tutorial." I said

"You know how to skate?" I nodded my head "Then push in this pedal and then skate."

I did as he said and I glided forward, after a few seconds I had gotten the ropes.

"Which way to God's Shrine?" I said sliding next to him.

Wyper skated off and I followed him into the jungle.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

After wandering through the jungle for a while Robin and I emerged into some ruins.

"The outside has been swallowed up, I hope the inside I still intact." Robin remarked.

"This place peaked you interest quickly." I remarked.

*Meh*

A goat like man crashed down unto one of the ruined building crushing a corner.

"This path leads to God's Shrine. Turn back now!"

"Get down from there!" Robin yelled "Do you have any idea how valuable those buildings are."

"I suggest you do as the woman says." I told the man.

The man refused saying he had orders from Eneru to kill us.

" **Seis Fleur: Twist!"**

Robin cracked the man's neck and he fell to the floor in a heap.

_That was so cool!_

"You so amazing."

"That fool deserved it. He had no respect." She said looking around the city.

We came across a large slab in the center of the city. Robin examined it and said this place was home to a race called the Shandorians. She suggested we head to the center of the city to find a map of some kind to further explore the ruins.

_I heard that._

"I know you're there. Come out!" I yelled.

A large man in a toga waddled out "Aren't you cute." He said giving robin a creepy look.

_Look at this Fat slob, leering at Robin like that._

" **Whip Crush"** I slammed my whips into the man but the practically bounced off the large man.

"Haha that tickles **AXE!** " The man thrust his fist forward and my arm got cut as if a sword slashed it.

_Crap_

"Steve!" I saw Robin make some arms on the man but he was too big to wrap up quickly. He ran up and hit Robin just like he did to me.

The man went to belly flop on Robin. I ran forward and picked her up off the ground running away from the man slamming into the ground.

"Gotcha." I said putting the older woman down.

"Thank you."

I saw we had made it deeper into the ruins and there we're a ton of ancient tablets and texts around us.

_Great, now if he comes in here I'll have to protect this stuff to._

The man tried to body slam us again and Robin got up to protect the ruins **"Venite Fleur: Calendula"**

Robin's arms caught the man but she still got thrown back.

"Stop protecting this dead city. I Yama, commander of God's army will destroy it."

"Why do you seek to destroy our ancestor's history?" Robin asked the man.

"I don't care about the past."

"Fools always say that." I smirked.

" **Axe punch!"**

I dodged the punch and started backing up.

_I have to get this guy out of here before he destroys the whole city. I can't let Robin down._

I wrapped my whips around the man and attempted to lift him up a slam him into the ground. After a long struggle I managed to get him off his feet.

"RAAHH!"

_My back!_

Robin began rolling the man towards the nearby cliff. I followed the man as he approached the cliff.

"This is the end." Robin told him as he teetered on the edge.

"Wait please!" the large man begged

"It's to let to beg." I told him

I wrapped my whip around his lower back as Robin rolled him over the edge.

" **Clutch!"**

" **Whip Bungee!"**

Robin and I fell back to the center of the city. Robin said that the layout didn't fit the city at all.

"Maybe it got knocked around when the place got launched into the sky" I proposed.

"I suppose that may be a possibility." She said.

Robin took a walk around the city with me following her closely.

Finally she reviled her conclusion "If this is truly the golden city the layout is all wrong…Unless!" Robin ran off into one of the temples.

"Hey wait for me."

When I caught up to Robin she was on the floor cutting her way through the Island cloud with a small knife.

"Care to explain?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"Just wait you'll see."

Robin dug a large hole downward until she reached the bottom and light began shining through.

"There it is." She peeled back the fluffy substance and hopped down the hole.

I jumped down after her and saw that there was another level to the ruins. I followed the archeologist until we made it to an alcove that had a view of the ruins.

"This is it." She remarked "The City of Gold, Shandora."

"Only one problem." I started "Where's the gold?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message any questions or concerns**

 


	46. Ordeal of Iron

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I followed Wyper through the forest. Along the way I helped him cut down the soldiers from God's army. It was a lot easier to get around on these skates. I kept a look out but didn't see anyone else from the crew.

"See that." He pointed to a large beanstalk in the center of my view "That's Giant Jack. We need to get to the top."

"Eneru will be up there?" I asked.

"Should be."

We hopped on the stalk and skated towards the top.

"Why do you want Eneru so bad?" he asked.

"Because he tried to kill me. I try not to let people get away with that." I told him "My friends want to cut and run but I prefer to stay and get back at him. Thanks for letting me help you. We're not bad people I hope you understand that. We could care less about your land" We broke through the clouds "But I suppose getting the gold would be nice."

"Gold?"

"It's a rare mineral form our sea, very expensive. We heard that there was a city of gold up here so now we're looking for it." I told him.

"Well that city you're looking for might be where my people come from, and if that's the case I won't just let you steal from us."

"We'll hopefully we become great friends and you don't try and kill me." I said with a smile.

We came out into some ruins. In the center there was a man sting with a large dog.

*EEP* _That dog is oversized._

"Ohm!"

"Wyper and one of the Blue-Sea dwellers never thought I see you working together." The priest said.

"Ever heard the phrase, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." I told the man.

"God's shrine is just beyond here." The man adjusted his glasses "I won't let you pass!"

"Going to God's shrine will gain you nothing." I looked up and saw Gan Fall riding on his bird

"Sky Knight!"

"What are you talking about Gan Fall?" Wyper yelled

"I just came from God's Shrine. It's tragic, everything is destroyed, and of course Eneru is nowhere to be seen."

The building nearby got turned into rubble as someone fell from the sky.

"Zoro!"

I ran over and pulled my boyfriend out of the rubble.

"Are you alright?"

"What the hell you damn bird!" he yelled to the sky, then he noticed me "Where the hell have you been?"

"Helping him stop Eneru, we can deal with the gold later. I won't let someone who tries to kill me go unpunished." I told the man.

"Revenge will get you nothing but suffering." He told me

"I don't think that's true. As long as you don't let it consume you it's fine to want revenge."

"That's a foolish point of view. Revenge will always consume you."

And then the snake from earlier burst through the clouds and added itself to out skirmish

_HOLY SHIT!_

Zoro got up and looked around as I hid behind him. "Looks like a lot of strong people have gathered here."

"That just makes it more fun." I told him

"If you intended to get in my way I'll eliminate you." Wyper told Ohm.

"Let's all be nice now." I told the Shandorian

"Ain't this the guy that attacked our ship, what are you doing so buddy-buddy with him?" Zoro asked.

"I offered to help him get to Eneru; he wants to win back his people's land. I thought he could use a hand going against God." I told the man.

"We'll I don't trust him you should keep your distance."

"You sound like my brother." I responded.

"He's usually right. I don't like this guy and I think you need to stay away from him." He said looking at me.

"Whatever we can have this argument later." I told him looking off.

"Where is Eneru?" Gan Fall spoke.

"I welcome you, to the Ordeal of Iron!"

We all stared each other down. It was mostly everyone verses Ohm but I wouldn't put it past Wyper to turn on me.

_We've only been friends for few hours but I hope I can count on him_

"Everyone sure has a lot to say." Zoro added.

"We only need to deal with the priest and the python. The rest can come down to fighting Eneru." I told him.

"Time to die!" Wyper shot the priest.

The snake got spooked by the bazooka and flailed around near Zoro and me. We moved out of the way. The dog came at us next, when Zoro and I went to stop his jaws he threw a punch at us.

"That thing can throw punches?!" Zoro said astonished.

"His name is Holy. I've trained him to fight like a world class boxer." Ohm explained.

Gan Fall came in and attacked Ohm while Zoro and I split up to avoid the boxing dog. The creature went after him; I came across Wyper trying to deal with the giant python.

"Watch yourself" He told me "there are traps everywhere."

I looked around and saw what looked like barbwire all over the place. Wyper jumped up and fired his bazooka at the head of the reptile but the creature was barley phased.

"My bazooka didn't even scratch it!" He said astonished.

_Well then my knives will be useless._

The snake threw itself towards me and I used the skates to avoid the beast. A ton more people came up the beanstalk, multiple members of God's army and three members of Wyper's militia. One more object came up through the clouds. It was Nami and a little girl riding on a Waver.

"Nami!"

"Aisa!"

_That must be the girl's name._

A group of goat people tried to attack them but Wyper and I held them off.

"Nami why are you up here?!" I asked.

Wyper pointed his bazooka at Nami "Aisa get away from her!"

"No it's okay Nami's with me!" I told pushing the gun down.

"Rose! Where are the others?"

Gan Fall flew past and picked up the Waver. The snake reared up and opened its mouth.

"MOVE!"

The snake clamped his jaws and ate my friend.

"NAMI!"

During our distraction Zoro came back around followed by the dog and the priest. Zoro stopped the priest and Wyper and I had to dodge the dog.

"Damn mutt." I mumbled

The sword Zoro was blocking changed shape and cut around his sword. Wyper and I crashed into a building trying to avoid the dog.

"If you assume those two aren't dead yet that leaves eleven people and two animals left in the upper ruins." Ohm said counting the remaining competitors.

_I hope the others are okay._

The dog ran around the outer edge of the ruins setting off a most of the pressure pads. The traps all triggered and formed a large dome of barbwire.

"This is the true trial of iron 'The white barb death match'!"

Zoro told them the cage was unnecessary as we had no intention of running away. Wyper picked up one of God's soldiers and threw him into the wire.

"I see." I said out loud "It's not trying to keep us in. It trying to make it harder to survive."

"Try not to get thrown into it." Wyper commented.

"There are eight men, one woman, and two animals remaining." Ohm said annoying who was left.

_Why was I counted separately?_

"WYPER!"

The man in question turned around and looked at a woman coming towards the cage.

"Laki!"

She tried to tell him something but he just screamed at her to leave. I looked closer and saw that there was a man behind her.

_Who's he?_

"Eneru!"

The woman shot at the man but the bullets just went right through him.

_It didn't even touch him. It's just like how Steve described the fight with Crocodile._

One of the goat men tried to attack the oblivious Wyper. I ran up and tackled the man pushing him away from Wyper. A bolt of lightning fell from the sky and charred the woman Eneru was behind. She fell to the ground, I wasn't even sure if she was still alive.

"Bow before God!"

I turned around to see the remaining members of God's army behind me.

_I can't believe I got caught._

" **AXE DIAL!"**

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

"AHHHH!"

I looked behind me and saw the Blue-Sea woman, Rose get assaulted by the members of God's Army.

_Dammit!_

I blew the men away from her as she fell to the ground in a heap. I went over and found her lying on the ground covered in blood and cuts from the axe dial.

"You bitch. Why did you protect me?!"

"Sorry. Your goal is much more important than mine. This is what my need for revenge got me. I'm glad you're still standing, I hope you can… free your homeland…"

That swordsman came over and had a pissed off look on his face "What did you do to her!"

"Nothing she did it to herself!"

The man slashed at me "Bullshit!"

"There are six men and two animals remaining."

* * *

**Steve's POV**

We wandered around the ruins as Robin read the writing on the walls.

"Where's that Golden Bell Noland was talking about?" I asked her.

Robin ignored me and headed to the center of the town

When we got there she looked confused "the belfry is supposed to be at the center of the four alters but it isn't here."

"Why are there cart rails here?" I wondered out loud "Isn't this place kinda old for them."

"Who knows how advanced the people were. It's possible for them to have had carts."

Someone laughed "It's magnificent. Even after being blasted into the sky this place has retained its grandeur. The city of Shandora."

I got into a defensive stance "And you are?"

"I am God." The man told us.

_This must be Eneru._

"Unfortunately you're too late. The gold is long gone. I took it for myself. It suits me."

"Does that mean you took the Golden Bell as well?" Robin asked him.

The man looked confused "What bell?"

"Oh well than it mustn't have made it to the sky." Robin said.

"Wait! It is here. They say you could hear the ringing of a bell when this place was blasted into the sky. I supposed when the game ends in a few minutes I'll go and take a look." The man raised his hand to the sky "It appears a rat has gotten out of his cage."

A bolt of lightning erupted out of his arm and connected with the sky. The clouds above were destroyed and the ruins began to crumble.

"What did you do?!" Robin yelled over the noise.

"I just invited some of your friends to the party."

A huge stone landed near Robin and I. The stone was moved by someone underneath it.

"Swordsman!"

I looked over and saw Zoro was lifting the boulder off himself with one hand. I went over to help him and saw what was in his hand.

"Chopper!"

_Who the hell did this?_

"Where the hell are we?" Zoro asked.

"The city of gold, but there's no gold here." Robin explained.

"Zoro do you know where anyone else is." I asked him.

"Nami got eaten by that snake and Rose is in bad shape but I don't know where she is. Last time I saw here she was out cold up there." He said pointing up "I didn't see he when I fell down here."

_Crap!_

"She's right there." Robin pointed out.

I looked over and saw Rose over the shoulder of that man that had threated us after the Ordeal of Spheres. The sky darkened again as a bolt shocked the snake.

"Nami!"

"I'm right here."

"What the hell!" Zoro and I yelled.

She explained that she and Gan Fall had escaped but Luffy and some girl named Aisa were still trapped inside.

"That idiot."

The man with the bazooka walked past and placed Rose near Nami.

"What'd you do to my sister?" I said glaring at the man

"Sorry she hurt because of me." He explained "She tried to help me reclaim my home and got herself hurt. She said to make sure I got it back."

"I'm Steve; this is Zoro and Robin, and that's Nami." I said introducing the crew; I'd have to trust Rose's trust in this guy.

"My name's Wyper."

_It's nothing like the guy who attacked us the past few times._

"This is quite problematic" Eneru said "I predicted six people would be left but there are still seven people here."

_Me, Robin, Zoro, Gan Fall, The Guerilla, and himself? Or is he counting Nami._

"So who will be the last one to fall? Will you fight amongst yourselves or will I choose?"

"You wanna?" Zoro asked Robin and I.

"No thanks." Robin told him

"Me too." I said.

"No way." Wyper added

"I also refuse." Gan Fall said rounding out our group.

"The one who will fall is you!" We pointed at Eneru.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I now Wyper comes off as a little OOC, but whatever.**

 


	47. God's Wrath

Italics indicate thinking

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"You think you'll be eliminating me" Eneru let out a hearty laugh then abruptly stopped "Do you have any idea who you're talking to."

A gripped my whip tighter as we stared the so-called God down.

"The old man fighting for Skypiea, The warrior fighting for his homelands, and pirates from the Blue-sea who want nothing more than to steal gold. Even the country itself is full of sin."

"Enough nonsense!" Gan Fall yelled "Tell us what you want here."

"I simply wish to return to where I belong. To a place fit for a God, they call it the Fairy Vearth. This dismal piece of land is not worthy of me, this whole island defies nature. "

_Does he mean…_

"You wouldn't."

"I am God, I can do whatever I want, and I'll be sending you all back where you belong!"

"You want to destroy this place!" Gan Fall yelled "Do you think that highly of yourself Eneru. 'God' is nothing but a title used to refer to the ruler of Skypiea!"

"That was before I came along." Eneru gloated.

_This guy's insane. He really things he's surpassed humanity._

"This world doesn't need a God!"

"If you worried about your militia former God Gan Fall, you should know after they lost to my army I put them to work. This morning they finished their 'job'. As I said earlier the only people still standing on this island are the seven of us."

I looked over at Nami and the unconscious Rose and Chopper "Please be alright."

_I'm the captain; it's my job to protect them. I won't let this guy near them._

"I didn't want to do it" Eneru explained "but when I told them my plan they got a little…let's just say upset."

Gan Fall kept muttering to himself about how he was supposed to bring them home to their families.

"Oh yes, I suppose the families will want burials, too bad there isn't much to give them."

Gan Fall thrust forward with his lance.

"Gan Fall don't!" I tried to stop the man but I knew he wouldn't stop.

_This man isn't a God. He nothing more than a psychopath._

Eneru placed a finger on each side of Gan Fall's head and counted up and lightning gathered.

" **30 MILLION VOLT VARI!"**

Gan Fall fell to the ground. There was a huge hole burnt into his helmet.

_Holy Shit._

"A Devil Fruit!" Zoro pointed out.

"It's most likely the Rumble-Rumble Fruit." Robin said.

_Someone read the Devil Fruit encyclopedia._

"He's a Logia like Crocodile. He's Lightning." I said.

"Good now there are six survivors, just like I predicated. Come I shall now travel to the Fairy Vearth. And you'll all come with me!"

"What if we choose not to go?" Robin asked.

"Why stay, then you'd fall the abyss with everyone else I this country?"

"True you do possess the power to destroy this country but doing so would also destroy **that**."

"Oh you mean the Golden Bell. Judging from our earlier talk I already know where it is."

_Well there goes our only leverage._

"You really thought you could trick me? How deceptive. I hate deceptive women." In the blink of an eye Eneru's arm jolted out shot through Robin's forehead.

"ROBIN!"

I ran and grabbed Robin Before she hit the ground. I had made it in time but she was in bad shape and need help right away if she was going to make.

I turned around a shot Eneru a death glare "She's not yours to touch. She's mine."

"Yes I could tell."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

I heard Nami scream for me to stop but I kept going.

_I need to test this. I need to see if we only have one hope._

I ran forward and swung at the man but my whips went right through his torso. But I was able to step on his toes with my boots.

_Just like I thought._

"You need to be taught a lesson about God."

The man grabbed my whips and wrapped them around his hands.

"Losing love and dying are similar aren't they?"

I felt the sting come through the whip cord and into my hands. My whole body felt like it was on fire. My heart felt like it'd explode from the pain.

"AHHHHH! GAAAHH!"

_Well I guess the two are similar._

* * *

**Nami's POV**

_Everyone's dying. Rose, Robin, Zoro, even Steve is on the ground. He's going to kill everyone._

"Why do you keep getting up Wyper? Why are you still fighting?"

That Wyper guy was barely breathing, he was covered in blood but he kept getting up.

"For my ancestors and the people who believed in me."

"What a ridiculous answer."

_Believed in you?_

" **EL THOR!"**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

_I don't think I died._

I tried to open my eyes but they just wouldn't answer.

_I hear someone._

I reached out and grabbed what I'm pretty sure was someone's ankle.

"Steve!"

_Luffy_

"Luffy listen I'm sorry, I couldn't protect everyone."

"Its fine I'm still here you don't have to do stuff like that alone."

"Eneru is a lightning man, understand."

"I get it, I gotta go." Luffy said putting my hand down.

"One last thing" I felt myself slipping away again "We owe that Bazooka guy…his names Wyper."

_Good luck…Rubber Boy._

* * *

I managed to open my eyes and saw that we were no longer in the ruins, now we were at the bottom of the beanstalk.

"How'd I get down here?"

"I moved all of you." I looked over and saw Robin was sitting not too far from me.

"Oh thanks."

"Thank you for catching me." She said out of nowhere.

"How'd you know?"

"I wasn't dead you know."

"Then I guess you heard my little exchange with Eneru." I said embarrassed

"Yes I did." She looked away from me.

_It keeps getting more awkward._

"Listen I didn't mean it like you were some kind of property or something. I just meant you're in my crew so I have to protect you."

Robin didn't answer she just nodded her head.

"STEVE! ROBIN!" We looked over and saw Luffy run past and throw a little girl and a bird at us "Watch these two."

"Luffy what the heel is that thing on your arm!" I asked looking at the golden ball stuck to him.

He ignored me and headed up to the top of the beanstalk.

The little girl told us that Nami was supposed to be on the ship but she couldn't hear her 'voice' up there.

"We're here!" We looked back and saw Nami and Usopp on the Waver.

"Where's Luffy?"

"He went up there to save you." Aisa told Nami.

"We're running out of time." Usopp told us "this place is going to be destroyed."

"I'll take the waver and get Luffy, the rest of you go back to the ship." Nami told us.

"No." I told her looking up the beanstalk "Nami you can go help Luffy but the rest of us will be waiting here."

"What are you talking about we have to go!" Usopp yelled.

"We won't be going anywhere. Luffy is going to fight Eneru. Weather we wanted to or not we will have to save the place. We owe him that much." I said pointing at Wyper "Rose told him to get his home back. Since he can't do it we'll have to do it for him. And the only one capable of stopping Eneru and freeing this place is Luffy."

"This is ridiculous we don't have point in dying for this place." Nami remarked.

"NAMI! Are you going to disobey my order?" The girl was taken aback by my tone "We will wait here for Luffy to stop Eneru. But you will go help him since he can't catch up with that thing on his arm. Besides now that Luffy knows that bell is up there he won't leave till he rings it."

"What are you talking about? the little girl asked.

"Luffy wants to ring that bell and tell our friend that the city of gold was up here not under our sea."

Nami still hadn't left to go help Luffy yet "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!"

The girl grabbed the Waver and sped off after Luffy. Lightning struck the ruins around us but I refused to go back to the ship.

"Fall back a little it's dangerous to be this close to the beanstalk, let's back up and wait.

_Get the job done Luffy, or we're all dead._

Wyper just stood there while the rest of us moved back. Aisa kept trying to get him to move back with us but he just stood there.

He ignored the girl and turned to me "You said something about a Golden Bell."

"It's probably somewhere near the top of the beanstalk."

A piece of the beanstalk fell from the sky and I grabbed Wyper and pulled him back.

"I'm so close the bell is just past there. I'm so close to fulfilling Calgura's wish."

The sky parted to reveal a huge ball of thunder descending towards the ground. It touched the nearby Skypiea and exploded. When it was gone nothing was left.

"We're gonna die!""

"Why won't you let us leave?"

"Because Luffy will win, we just have to wait for him to ring the bell like he said he would." I told them.

"You mean Luffy wants to ring the bell?" Usopp asked.

"Yes. And once he puts his mind to something there's no changing it. Nami can try and go behind my back all she wants and tell Luffy to leave but he won't go."

A leaf fell from the top of the stalk.

"It says to cut the beanstalk" Robin said looking at the large leaf "And makes it fall west."

The sky opened again and another ball of lightning began descending.

_This one is twice as big._

"We'll have to hurry." I told them.

Zoro threw Chopper and Rose to Usopp then he and I went to cut the stalk. Zoro cut a piece out of the stalk only to get shocked by lightning.

_It's too strong, it won't fall._

That huge snake ran up and slammed into the plant but even that wasn't enough, it only managed to tilt the stalk.

"I have to ring that bell. You stupid friend can't do it." Wyper said lumbering past me.

"400 years ago a man from my sea found the city of gold, but no one would believe him. So to this day his descendant risks his life everyday trying to find that city. 'If I can ring the bell he'll here it', that's what my 'stupid' friend thinks. He's going through all this just to deliver a message."

Wyper looked confused "What is this descendant's name."

"Montblanc Cricket."

"Then that explorer what was his name? Was it Noland?"

"Yes."

Wyper sprinted past me and pushed Usopp out of his way, he jumped up to the stalk and placed his hand against it/

" **REJECT!"**

The beanstalk exploded and began to tilt. I wrapped my whips around part of the stalk and pulled

"Come on, fall!"

_This damn thing better fall._

The stalk started tilting. I decided that it was a good time to get out of its way. I ran though the ruins past all the lightning. When I found Zoro Wyper wasn't far from him stand there looking at the stalk.

"Come on we gotta go."

"Shandora will never crumble before you Eneru."

I looked around and saw that only the clouds were being destroyed by the lightning no the ground itself

"The strength of this earth will never be destroyed."

Wyper took one last look to the top of the beanstalk.

"Now go Strawhat! Ring the bell!"

The clouds at the top of the stalk suddenly dissipated and the light shined through.

"GO! Come on Luffy!"

"Light it! Relight the fire of Shandora Strawhat!"

*BONG*

_I hear it! Nice job Luffy._

"Incredible." I whispered.

"Can you hear it Noland." Wyper said looking to the sky "I'm sorry it took so long, I hope this reaches your descendants."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	48. Gold!

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

_My head's killing me._

"She's awake!"

I opened my eyes and was surrounded by all my friends.

"Don't move I gotta patch you up first." Chopper said pushing me to the ground.

I saw my brother giving me a reassuring look. He walked over and gave me his usual smile.

"Glad you're gonna be okay. Your new friend was a big help."

I looked past him and saw Wyper was on the ground, he looked like he was in bad shape.

"Don't worry about me Chopper, go help him."

"But you're covered in cuts."

"Come on." Steve said "Go help the man, Doctor."

"Shut up. You think I like you dumb compliments." Chopper said going to help the man "You're right his arms practically shattered."

"Why'd you let Chopper help him?" Rose asked.

"Cause, he's a nice guy. We probably wouldn't have stopped Eneru without him." Steve explained.

"You beat Eneru?" I asked hoping someone took that bastard down.

"Well technically Luffy did."

"HEY!"

"Well there he is now." Steve said helping me walk over to Luffy and Nami.

They had raided the priest's storage on the way back and stolen most of the food so we'd have something to eat.

"Rose, you're okay!" Luffy said hugging me.

"Ow, Ow, Ow not so hard."

"Sorry."

"Jeez Luffy" Zoro said "Learn to be gentle."

"Your one to talk." I mumbled

"What was that?"

"You heard me you oaf! Always rushing in without thinking and doing stupid stuff."

"Says the woman who nearly got herself killed trying to help a guy she barely knows!"

"You two wanna do this somewhere else?" Nami said.

"Maybe we should." Zoro said

"Yeah maybe!" I answered as we both stormed off away from everyone else.

When we decided we were a sufficient distance from the others we resumed our argument.

"What's your problem?" Zoro said

"My problem what's your problem?!"

"Ever since you met that Wyper guy you've done nothing but argue with me." Zoro said.

"Wyper has nothing to do with this." I yelled "But at least he cared enough to help me when I was in danger!"

"Listen to yourself; he probably melted your brain with one of those dials."

"What. Stop Zoro." I said turning around "clearly there's some kind of disconnect in our relationship. You clearly feel inferior to Wyper."

"I thought you said this had nothing to do with him!"

_I can't do this._

"Zoro I think we should break up."

He stayed silent.

"It's obvious this isn't working out. Every time I so much as smile at another man you get all protective, I can't keep this up it seems like all we've done the past few days is argue. Something changed when we became honest with Steve about us." I bit my lip trying to hold in the tears "Maybe the secret is what made this romantic, I don't know but whatever it was it's gone now."

"Wait…"

"No…Whatever we had before is gone now… I'm going back to the others."

I made my way back to the others trying not to cry. When I got there they we still eating.

I walked up to Nami "Can you come here for a sec?"

She followed me away from the others in silence.

When we got pretty far away I pulled her into a hug and cried.

*Sob* "It's over, Zoro and me"

She rubbed my back "I'm so sorry… Maybe it's for the best."

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Rose and Nami came back and sat down a half hour later, it was obvious she'd been crying. I could tell the second she came back without Zoro something was wrong.

_I'll deal with that shitstorm later._

"Let's have a party!" Luffy yelled "We need a lot of sticks for a big bonfire!"

_Maybe that'll lighten the mood._

"HeHeHe! Alright!"

We split into groups to collect the needed wood, I took Luffy and Rose with me.

"Luffy don't get lost ya hear!" I said as he ran off into the nearby forest, then I turned to Rose "you wanna talk about it."

"Not really." She said keeping her head down.

"Was it you or him?" I asked.

"Me"

"So when it comes to being a couple once I know about it you two don't even last a week."

"Real funny." She said as she cut one of the trees, she paused before going to the next "I have a request…"

"I was already going to." I told her.

* * *

The party got into full swing and quickly grew out of control. It seemed like all of Skypiea was at this thing. Everyone was dancing and singing. Rose even looked like she was starting to get her cheerfulness back.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Robin asked.

"Soon, I have some business to take care of first." I told her.

"What would that be?" She said taking a seat next to me.

"A secret." I told her with a smirk.

"How mysterious." She said in her usual sexy voice.

"Are you felling any better, getting shocked like that must have hurt?"

"You got it worse than me, I'll be alright."

I stood up and brushed my pants off "I gotta go but I'll talk to you later, Beautiful."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that…, Handsome"

"You know you love it!" I called without turning around.

* * *

It took a little bit but I managed to track down the man I was looking for. He was sitting with his friends; he was still covered in bandages.

"Wyper." I said sitting down without being asked "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." He grumbled.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"I have a hunch. Answer's no."

"I haven't even asked yet." I said raising an eyebrow.

"You were going to ask if I wanted to go with you and your crew."

"You're a smart man, so will you join us I could us someone who actually knows about weapons, an armorer of some kind."

He opened his mouth to answer but a woman cut him off "Go Wyper."

"Laki!"

"She right." A man with a Mohawk added "You always said you wanted to see where we really come from you just wouldn't go because of the fighting, this is the perfect chance the war is over.."

"You two." He said with a stern look.

"Go with them" "You know you want to." Two other men added.

He looked shocked that all these people wanted him to go with us.

Aisa walked up next "Please go Wyper you'll have so much fun, you'll regret it forever if you don't go."

"You all realize if I go down there, I might not every be able to get back up." He said looking at them stern.

They all laughed "Knowing you, you'd find a way."

He just shook his head and groaned, and then he raised his head "Fine, I'll go with you."

I smiled and slapped his shoulder "HeHeHe! We leave in the morning. I suggest you pack those dials, you won't find them in the Blue-sea."

* * *

The party toned down and everyone fell asleep. I was awoken when Luffy started shaking me.

"What the hell Luffy, it's late."

"I forgot to tell you something."

"Can't this wait till morning?"

"I know where the gold is. So let's wake the others and steal it."

… _Luffy…found….Gold…_

"WHERE IS IT?!"

Unfortunately my yelling woke pretty much everybody.

"What are you screaming about?" Nami said with a dirty look.

Luffy pulled everyone into a huddle and whispered that we were going into the snake tomorrow in order to steal the gold.

"Tomorrow is the day, we leave with no regrets." I said

Before we broke the huddle Robin asked if I had taken care of my 'businesses

"Oh that. Well everybody I got a big surprise for you tomorrow."

* * *

We got up extremely early the next morning to get our plan under way. Luffy took Nami, Sanji and Chopper into the snake to get the treasure. Robin and I were going to join them but we heard the Shandorians had found the Golden Bell and she insisted on taking a look and I offered to accompany her. When we got to where the bell supposedly was, a large group of men were pulling the bell off the beanstalk and onto stable ground.

"One more pull!"

Robin quickly picked up her pace when she saw that there was writing on the bell. She walked up and recited what was written there.

"Can that woman really read the ancient language?" the chief asked me.

"I've never seen her fail." I said with a big smile, I turned to Robin "Did you find what you wanted?"

"Just more dead ends and useless weapons." She said looking more angry than upset.

"Wait there's something written on the side."

Robin gasped and read the passage aloud "I followed the text to the end. Gol D. Roger."

"You're saying Roger was up here!" I yelled.

_I wonder if dad and mom came up here then._

"There was once a man who visited this place, he was a pirate from the Blue-sea, and I believe his name was Roger." Gan Fall told us.

"Was there a boy with red hair like mine, or a woman who could control plants with him?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure it was twenty years ago. But I think I remember someone with hair like yours."

I couldn't hold back my smile and I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Robin asked.

"Nothing" I took a few breaths to calm myself down.

Robin explained to the chief that the Poneglyph had fulfilled its purpose. It had been read and moved on to the end of the Grande Line.

"So does that mean we don't have to fight anymore?" This must have meant a lot to the chief because he wasn't just crying; he was weeping "Thank you so much, I can't give you the bell but how about you take the broken pillar as a gift."

"Really, sure!" I said.

"Boy." Gan Fall said calling me over "The boy with the strawhat, he reminds me of Roger, are they related?"

"I don't know, but his name is Monkey D. Luffy."

"So they have the same initial."

I went to walk off with Robin and the people of the sky were going to move the golden pillar for us. Along the way I ran into Wyper.

"You ready to go."

"As ready as I can be, since the fighting will stop now, I have nothing holding me here."

"Then let's go."

When we got back Luffy and the others we're still pretty far off, they told Robin and I to hurry it up. They had the gold from the snake in sacks on the backs of the men.

"COME ON LET"S GO!" Luffy yelled.

"Seems like they don't want it." Robin said as we started picking up our speed and leaving the people carrying the pillar behind.

"Don't worry that this wouldn't have fit on our ship anyway!"

Wyper wasn't keeping up with us "You certainly have some strange friends, refusing the gold like that."

"Ehh we already got a bunch from the snake." I told him

"You stole from my people!"

"Look at the size of the thing they have left!"

When we caught up to the other Usopp started screaming.

"AHHH! That guerilla is chasing us."

"Relax Usopp. Wyper's gonna be coming with us. We'll need someone who actually knows how to use those dials. And he can help repair the Waver if it breaks." I said with a smile.

"HUH?"

"That's alright isn't it Luffy. If Wyper is in charge of weapons."

"Sure!"

"I'll try not to blow any of you up." Wyper opened up his bag "Combine these with the ones Long-nose has and we'll be set."

"Well then let's get back to where we belong, the Blue-sea!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	49. Back Home

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

We got back to the Merry and followed Conis and her Father so we could get back to our sea. Everyone had ideas about what they wanted to buy with the gold. Usopp wanted cannons, Chopper wanted books, and Luffy wanted to by a statue.

"None of you will be spending my money on trash." Nami told them

"What do you mean your money?" I said.

"If anything it's my money." Wyper told her "It belonged to my ancestors after all."

"Everyone we're almost there" Conis yelled as she pointed towards a large gate "This is Cloud End."

Luffy was upset we had to leave but when I told him that we had to get back down if he wanted to become King of the Pirates he quickly changed his tune. A few of Wyper's friends had come to see him off as well, the little girl and the woman.

"You better make it back!" Aisa yelled.

"You think I'd die that easy!"

"Good luck!" Laki added.

"This is as far as we can take you." Conis explained.

"Put your sail away." Pagaya instructed and we followed suit.

Nami told us the Log was set to the next island so nothing was holding us back. Conis told us to hold on as the fall was coming.

"Did she say fall?" Chopper asked.

"Did you not know?" Wyper told us "They call this Cloud End for a reason." We drove over the edge and began falling towards the Blue-sea "It's were the cloud 'ends', did you people think it was just a smooth path to the bottom?"

"Good luck!" "You better come back someday!"

We mostly screamed our lungs off as we plummeted towards our inevitable deaths. An octopus jumped out of the cloud as we fell past.

"Holy crap it's a giant octopus!" Rose yelled falling flat on her face.

The monster latched onto the ship and filled with air. It turned into a balloon and we began to gently float instead of freefall. On the way down we heard the Golden Bell ring.

_It sounds perfect._

I looked over at Wyper and he looked sad "Don't tell me you changed your mind."

"No I'm just…That bell." He turned and looked at the others "This is a sign that they want us all to come back again someday."

* * *

Nami said it would take us a while to float down at the speed we were going. I wandered around the ship to make sure everyone was getting along. Rose was keeping her distance from Zoro; she was throwing darts in the kitchen while Sanji made lunch. Wyper and Usopp were rummaging through their bags talking about dials. Wyper appeared to be giving Usopp an in-depth course on the objects. Luffy as usual was sitting on the figurehead and Zoro was training on the back half. I found Robin off reading alone like usual.

"Hey." I said taking a seat in the chair next to her.

"Hello. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm alright, I'm gonna miss it up here it was interesting." I told her.

"Yes, quite fascinating."

"It was a cool place, great place to hide from the Marines to." I laughed but strangely Robin stayed quite "you feeling alright?"

"Hmmm…Oh yes I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Okay you just seemed distracted was all?"

There was a sharp popping noise and we suddenly pick up speed. The octopus shrank and the ship started plummeting to towards the water.

"That's not good." Robin observed.

Everyone started screaming and running around hysterically. The ship slammed into the water and everyone got thrown around. Robin slammed into me and we both got thrown to the ground. When I looked up she was on top of me in a very awkward position.

"Robin you alright, would you mind getting off me." I said

*Pant* Robin just sat there panting "Can't move."

I looked and saw that she was soaked; all the water that had crashed into the ship had drenched her, Luffy and Chopper, draining the life from them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sanji yelled

"This isn't what it looks like." I tried to explain.

"It sure looks like you violating Robin to me!" he yelled.

"What are you doing to my brother?" Rose said "Trying to take advantage of him like that"

"She's just tired!" I yelled "Look!" I pointed out the half asleep Chopper on Zoro's head and Luffy who Wyper was attempting to help off the ground.

"Still looks like you two are doing dirty things to me." Rose and Sanji mumbled.

I picked Robin up and carried her inside the kitchen so she could dry off in peace. I slammed the door behind me, but robin at the table and went to the coffee machine.

_Maybe this can wake her up a little faster._

I made two cups, one for me and one for her and placed them on the table. Robin perked up a little and started to drink the coffee and wake up.

"Thank, it's delicious." She said.

"No problem." I told her with a smile "Please tell me you know that was an accident, Right?"

"Yes, if anything I'm to one who caused it."

"Alright, Sanji seemed to think I was taking advantage of you. Rose thought you were doing the same to me." I said shanking my head chuckling.

"No I wasn't trying to do that." She said looking away finishing her coffee "I should get out of these wet clothes"

"See ya."

I took the cups to the sink to wash them out when Wyper came in and threw a bunch of dials in his bag. He explained that while the Waver and his skates still worked on the water the dials that make clouds didn't work down here.

"To bad." I told him

"Yeah, you should probably get out there that woman with the red hair, what's her name? Nami, she's adding up the gold."

When I got back out to the deck everyone was gathered around Nami as she moved the Gold around counting.

"First my 80%"

"NOPE!" we all yelled.

"I was kidding."

When Nami was done we had to decide what to spend the money on. Luffy insisted on a statue and Chopper wanted more books. Zoro just wanted booze and Sanji wanted a fridge.

"May I make a suggestion?" Wyper said we turned to the man "I'm not a professional but this ship looks like it could use some help, what about using the money to get it repaired?"

"Fix the Merry?" Luffy wondered out loud.

"He's right, Usopp does what he can but he's not a professional." I added.

"This ship hasn't had any significant repairs since we got it back in my village." Usopp added.

"I've decided." Luffy spoke up "Our next crewmember will be a shipwright. We need someone to keep Merry in good shape, she's our home."

_Where did that come from?_

"Oh and we need a musician to."

_Back to normal._

A rumble was heard next to the ship and when we looked there was a pack of sea monkeys next to the ship.

"It's the sea monkeys. Run!" Rose yelled as she shivered behind the cabin door.

We grabbed the paddles and rowed away because there was no wind. Along the way we passed by a ship with no sails or flags and crew who looked completely lost.

"Don't worry about that we gotta save ourselves first." I told them

* * *

Eventually things calmed down and Robin spotted an island off in the distance. It was foggy so we sent Chopper to the front of the ship to be the lookout. When we got to the island it was just a big empty plain, no sign of people only trees and grass. Luffy ran off with Usopp, Chopper, and Rose, leaving the rest of us on the ship.

"They ran off without knowing anything about this place." Nami said all annoyed.

"Just leave them be Nami." I said "Let's just get the ship anchored and secure and we can go find them."

While we were getting the ship ready two giant claws shot past and anchored into the ground around our ship preventing any potential escape.

"What the hell!"

We got onto land to see the problem and found a giant ship blocking our escape.

"Who are you?" Zoro asked them.

"You looking for a fight?" Sanji said.

"Should I sink them" Wyper said pointing his bazooka at them.

"You wouldn't even scratch something that big. Who are you? Get out here an answer me!" I yelled.

"We are the Foxy Pirates, just relax our duel shall begin shortly." Someone from the ship said.

_What the hell do they want?_

* * *

**Rose's POV**

That old man offered us some disgusting cheese and then got a case of food poisoning. After that he explained that this island we were on was really a group of multiple islands with a high tide cycle. Apparently this guy had gotten left behind and now was going to try and catch up to his family during the next few years. Also turns out that horse we found earlier was his. The old man took the oversized thing out for a ride while the rest of us took a seat and watch.

"She's quite graceful for having such an odd body." I said.

* _Click_ * _someone's there_

I jumped up and threw a knife into a nearby bush but I was too slow, the horse got shot because I wasn't fast enough.

"The horse!" Chopper and Usopp ran off to help the man and the animal and Luffy and I tried to find

"You heard it right?" Luffy asked as we stood back to back.

"Yeah it came from over there." I said pointing to the bush.

A group of three people came out, one with a weird head and funny nose, a girl with a pointy nose and a big fat guy.

"That horse is mine don't touch it." The funny nosed guy said.

"Who the hell are you?" Luffy yelled.

"I'm the great Foxy, and I always get what's mine."

"Get'em Luffy." I yelled as he ran forward.

"Hold it Strawhat!"

"He knows my name." Luffy said surprised.

"Of course I always do my homework" the man said as his female companion read off the list of our crew bounties.

"Despite only having nine members" _We have ten, which means this stuff dated_ "you have a combined bounty of 250 million, that's quite impressive."

"That's why we challenge you to a Davy Back Fight!"

"If you want I fight I'll gladly take you on!" Luffy told him.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next is chapter 50 so maybe I'll skip updating tomorrow and do an extra big update this weekend, maybe this whole arc in one chapter.**

 


	50. Chapter 50 Special- The Davy Back Fight Arc

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**Note: Since this is chapter 50 almost all of the Davy Back Arc is in this chapter.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Yeah our captains challenging your friend to a game right now, the game will start when both captains agree"

_A Davy Back Fight. I've heard about these._

"In this game you offer up your friends and your pride. This is a dangerous game." I said.

"This is ridiculous we'll never play this game! Steve would never accept this." Nami yelled.

"We may not have a choice." I told her "They knew I'd say no, that's why they challenged Luffy. Since the captain has to accept Luffy or I can start the game."

"So what we can just leave if he accepts." Wyper said

"If he accepts we won't be able to back out. If we run we'd become a laughingstock." Sanji explained.

"I'd rather drop dead." I told him.

"Same here." Zoro added.

"Men." I heard Robin mumble "always so stubborn."

"Then we have to stop Luffy before he accepts." Nami said.

A gun shot rang out in the distance "You're too late." I told her

_I hope you know what you're doing Luffy._

Our new opponents stormed off their ship and started setting up from the game. These guys were treating it more like a festival then a competition. There were food carts and tee-shirt stands everywhere. We found Luffy and his group wandering around.

Luffy had a slip of paper in his hand; I went and took it from him "Roster for events."

"Hey give that back!"

"I'm filling this out got it." I said looking down at him.

"Fine."

I sat down to start filling out the sheet. Each person could only compete once and we needed seven people overall, so a three of us would be sitting out.

_I can't afford to mess this up._

"Having some trouble?" Robin asked.

"Nah just making sure I don't make a mistake, can't afford a screw-up."

"May I see" She said leaning over the list.

"Sure. The first game is some kind of race. You, Usopp and Nami are competing. The second is a sport so I put Zoro, Sanji, and Wyper; I just hope they can work together. And the final is a one on one fight between captains so Luffy will compete there. Which means Rose, Chopper and I will be sitting out."

"If it's decided I'll turn it in." Robin said taking the paper from me.

"Thanks."

Robin turned in the list and the contest got underway.

* * *

The first event was a boat race, only Usopp and the girls had to build the boat out of barrels. Usopp put together a decent boat despite his lack of skill. The race itself was simple they just had to make it around the island before their opponent, the woman with the long nose, and a fishman.

"Just so you know any weapons are legal!" the announcer said.

_Are they._

"Don't lose!"

"We're counting on you; it'll be your fault if we lose one of the girls Usopp."

"HEY!"

This was it; if we lost here we'd be on the back foot and in a dangerous position. The gun went off and Usopp paddled as far as he could from shore. As soon as the race started they were being shot at from the shore.

_Real nice. If they can get in the way so can we._

I looked up and saw a huge boulder hurdling towards our friends.

"Wyper!"

The Shandorian fired his bazooka and blew the rock away preventing our team's ship from getting destroyed.

"If you plan on interfering, allow me to play as well." I cracked a vicious smile and pulled out my whip "This game might hurt."

Sanji gave me a hand as we beat the snot out of the people shooting at our friends.

_Try and kill Robin, Huh!_

When I looked back the team had lost part of the boat but was still in the race. Robin took out the fishman on the Foxy pirate's boat with her usual technique.

"That idiot he's gonna lose an arm like that!" Wyper yelled.

I saw Usopp put the impact dial in the water and press the apex of the shell. The little boat blasted past the opponents and took the lead.

"Well that was impressive." Rose commented.

"Yeah he's lucky the charge was low. Had that been a jet dial or a high impact he might have torn his arm out of the socket." Wyper said "He should be more careful."

Thanks to that shark pulling their boat the other guys took the lead. Luckily I made the right decisions putting Robin on the team since she was able to grab the boat and tow ours forward. They came up to some coral reef and I noticed Foxy was riding on top of some guy catching up to where they were.

_What's he doing?_

I looked around and saw everyone else but Wyper and Rose had wandered off distracted by the many attractions in this theme park of an island.

"Something's wrong." Rose observed.

"Yeah he's way to close to the race and they all got distracted at the same time, doesn't make any sense." I said "Relax and watch worse case you shot at them got it." I said turning to Wyper who nodded.

Nami sailed them though the current despite the smoke that had appeared. Foxy tried a bunch of really cheap trick, fake sings, pretending to be a dying old woman and even a fake goalpost. Nami of course fell for none of them and kept moving forward.

_Don't stop until you know it's over._

Somehow Foxy's own men fell for his dumb fake goal trick. Since they had fallen behind Nami and Usopp sent up an obstacle for them farther up. They knocked over a bunch of bamboo and tripped up the fish man. The woman somehow shot a barrage of roses at them but Rose threw her knives at them knocking them out of the air.

"You call those ugly things flowers."

"You came close but just like your rubber friend…out boss has a Devil Fruit power."

_What!_

"Wyper! Shoot him!"

" **Burn Bazooka!"**

Unfortunately Wyper was too late, or should I say to slow. Foxy shot a beam out of his fingers and our boat came to a dead stop. They got past, and lost.

I dropped to my knees "This isn't real."

"Anything hit by that beam slows to a crawl." One of the men explained "It'll retain its energy but the speed is drastically reduced."

We all dragged ourselves back to the center of the park to wallow in defeat. Someone was going to be taken but I wasn't sure who.

"Fine you won takes someone so we can get it over with and win the next game." I told him.

Foxy took to the stage and began to make his choice "I want you! The doctor Tony Tony Chopper!"

_NO!_

"Chopper!"

Chopper tried to break free as he got dragged over there but it was no use. He was going weather he wanted to or not. Watching him, scream and crying, I felt like a failure. I couldn't protect Chopper from getting taken, what kind of captain was I? Nothing but a weak failure.

_Dad never would have let this happen. I'm so pathetic._

"They took him because he's a rare animal." Sanji pointed out.

"I'm sorry Chopper. It all my fault!" Usopp told him.

"Hopefully they aren't collectors." Robin deadpanned.

"Really! Now's not the time!" I yelled "Take this seriously!"

For once Robin showed some emotion and looked a little surprised by my outburst.

_What the hell's wrong with me, I'm taking my frustrations out on her._

"Sorry." I said.

"Everyone! I only left because Luffy asked me. I don't wanna go with these people!" the look on Chopper's face tore my heart out.

"SHUT UP CHOPPER!" Zoro said slamming his bottle onto to the ground "You're embarrassing yourself. You chose this life. We lost and this is the consequence. There is no place for tears as a pirate. So sit there quietly and watch the game."

Chopper wiped off his face and sucked it up "Okay!"

Zoro, Sanji and Wyper went to compete in the next event and so we could win back our friend.

_Don't lose. If you do someone will be lost forever._

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

It was me, the swordsman and the cook against three men. Their shortest guy was at least twice my size.

_This is gonna suck._

We dubbed the chef as the ball and got ready to fight, two huge men and a half giant, half fishman. Not gonna lie I was struggling not to laugh at how dumb Sanji looked with that ball on his.

"Get moving ball." Zoro told him.

"Screw you I don't wanna be the ball!"

"To bad get moving." I told him.

"Who asked you, you be the ball. You're the new guy this should be your job."

"Shut it Eyebrows!" I yelled.

"Both of you can be the ball for all I care."

"Quiet, Moss head!"

The three of us got into an argument over who should be the ball.

"Wyper wears it since he's the newest." Sanji yelled.

"Zoro should wear it to cover the stupid hair!" I countered.

"The cook should wear it to look less stupid." Zoro added.

Nami told Sanji that he looked good in the silly hat causing him to quickly change his tune.

"Like I was saying I'll be the ball!"

"It's like a crown for the prince of idiots." Zoro joked.

"Yep, he'll be right at home." I told him.

We got into another fight over this stupid game.

"Can you boys focus please?!" Rose yelled.

"Yes Ma'am!"

_We're all suckers to that girl._

Sanji took up his position on the other side of the field and we finally got the game underway. The game was simple the first person to knock their opponents ball-man into the goal would be the winner. As soon as the starting bell rang Sanji jumped the guy trying to tackle him and went to kick the fish man. The skin was apparently too slimy for him to run on as he got swatted back towards our goal.

"Idiot!"

"If you fall in I'll slice you in half myself."

We went to try and stop that stupid chef from getting knocked it the goal and losing us the game as soon as it started. They threw the swordsman and I to the ground and grabbed the cook it midair. They threw him at the goal and Zoro and I had no way to block it.

"I'm borrowing you." Zoro said lifting the man who tackled us off the ground.

He threw the man to try and free Sanji who wiggled his way free and kicked the man trying to dunk him, insisting he didn't need our help. The two men collided midair and both got knocked out leaving the three of us and the ball.

"Can we finish this?" I asked gesturing to my hand which was still wrapped up in bandages from the fight against Eneru "There's an impact dial under here just make sure I get close."

"DON"T TELL US WHAT TO DO!" they screamed.

"Well someone has to give you two some semblance of direction."

"Guys focus! Score so we can get Chopper back!"

"FINE!" we all yelled at the woman.

I dashed forward "I need a boost!"

I chef stuck his leg our and kicked me up towards the fish man. I braced my hand and put it up to the monster's face.

" **Impact!"**

The blast blew the fishman back and knocked his dumb hat into the goal winning us the game.

"It's done. Told you two morons I could get it done."

The three of us got into another argument over how I was able to do something they couldn't.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Those three spent the next ten minutes arguing with each other over who was superior. In the whole scheme of things all that mattered was that we had won back Chopper. Nami tried to get us to take someone from their side but Chopper was our only choice.

"Thank you! I knew you'd get me back!"

"Okay Luffy you're the last one. If you lose there's no getting the person we lose back. This is serious so no screwing around…got it?" I said having pulled Luffy aside.

"Yeah gotta be serious."

Good I sent him off go fight Foxy in the final round. The field chosen by 'random chance' happened to be the Foxy pirate's ship. I had long since given up on any semblance of rules in this competition so I just let it go without a fight. I roped Usopp into being Luffy coach in this game. I had no doubts in Luffy's ability to win so anyone could have coached him.

"Let's go get some seats before they all fill up." Chopper suggested.

"Good idea." Rose said going off to find some seats with the reindeer.

As we got close to the seats the sky grew dark and there was a big production to introduce Foxy and Luffy. Looking back it was foolish to let Usopp help Luffy because for some reason he came out with a big afro.

"YEAH!" Sanji, Rose, and Chopper were super into the new look.

Nami and I not so much.

"What are you doing?!"

Robin took the open seat next to mine "I think he looks fine."

"Not you too." I said downtrodden.

The bleachers we were on rose up to be level with the ship. The bell rang and the fight got underway. Luffy threw a punch but his arm got shot by that beam and slowed to turtle like speed.

"You have to be more careful, the more you stretch he more surface his beam can hit!" I yelled hoping he heard my advice.

Luffy tried to dodge but his whole body got slowed down in the air. Foxy jumped on him and delivered a series of quick precise jabs. As soon as the time ran out and Luffy broke free of the beams effects the force of the punches hit him all at once. The resulting knockback almost threw Luffy off the boat but he managed to keep himself in the game. Luffy tried to combat Foxy's tricks but nearly got himself killed by a ton of slowed down projectiles.

"Focus you idiot!"

Luffy got nearly got himself killed when Foxy shot some bombs at him. Fortunately he was able to dodge the explosion and avoid the pain that came with it. Foxy ended up doing more damage to himself with the attack. That provided Luffy an opportunity to land a few hits himself. Foxy pulled a lever and Luffy fell into the bowels of the ship.

"Well this is great I can't see anything, hope he doesn't get hurt." Rose mumbled.

About ten minutes later there was an explosion and when the smoke cleared Luffy was on the ground and Foxy was looking victorious.

"Get up you idiot!" I yelled looking at Luffy's burned body.

"Look." Luffy pulled himself off the floor and got back into his fighting stance.

Luffy got knocked down again and again but he kept getting up. No matter how hard Foxy hit him he got up.

"If it's to protect my friends, I'll fight you even if it kills me!"

_Luffy._

Luffy got hit by the beam and Foxy hopped on a glider which was connected to a slowed cannonball.

"Luffy he hit you before the glider so the second you can move run!" I yelled.

Despite running Luffy still got hit by a punch. The glider crashed into Luffy and exploded. Despite his wounds Luffy stood up. Foxy and Luffy got in a battle with their mass punching attacks. Foxy went to slow Luffy with his beam but Luffy reached into his fake hair and pulled out a glass shard and bounced the beam back at him. Luffy swung his fist around and slammed it into Foxy's face.

" **Gum-Gum Flail!"**

"It's over." Wyper smirked.

"8 seconds…" Zoro said.

"7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"

"Times up." I whispered.

Foxy got sent flying and crashed into the water below, ending this stupid game. The bell rang signifying Luffy's victory.

* * *

We took Luffy back to shore and Chopper fixed him up. He had long since fallen asleep from exhaustion.

After a while Luffy woke up "What happened, did I win!" He said all jumpy

"Relax you won." Zoro told him.

"Good job Luffy."

They came over and asked Luffy who he wanted to take since he had won the contest.

"I'll take your flag."

Luffy went over and painted another one of his crude marks on their sail so that they'd still be able to leave. Foxy and his crew hopped on their boat and sail off freeing our ship from the blockade. Luffy wanted to take the flag to some old man he had met on the island.

"So you accepted this fight just to make this old guy feel better?" I asked "Wait you would've accepted regardless."

The old man went inside after Luffy gave him the flag, but when he went inside he bumped into someone.

_I thought he said he was the only one on this island._

I really tall guy, taller than me, walked out of the house with a blanket and a sleep visor. I heard a thud and looked behind me and saw Robin cowering on the ground.

_Who the hell is this guy? If he terrifies Robin so easily he mustn't be a nice guy._

"Robin what's wrong?"

"Well you've sure grow, Nico Robin." The man said.

She just sat there in fear, an emotion I had never seen from her.

"Robin, do you know this guy?" I asked staring the man down.

"Relax I'm not here to hurt you, I've got no orders I'm just out for a walk." He said.

_Orders?_

"Who do you work for?" Zoro asked.

"He's with the marines" Robin finally spoke up "He's an Admiral from Headquarters."

"ADMIRAL!"

"There are only three." Rose said "Kizaru, Aokiji, and Akainu. I remember Smoker talking about them but I don't know which is which."

"I'm Aokiji. No need to get hostile everybody I told you I'm just out for a walk. I'm not here to…you know…Uhh…whatever." The man tried to explain

"You're sure this guys an admiral Robin?" Usopp asked her.

"He must be Robin wouldn't make this up." I told him.

"I'm just here to confirm the location of Nico Robin." Aokiji said lying down on the ground "They just need to recalculate the bounty for your group. The original 250 million plus 79 is…Ehh I don't feel like doing math right now…let's just call it a lot."

I saw the others trying to hold Luffy back from doing something stupid, which meant I was in charge.

"If you don't mind go take your walk someplace else." I told the man.

"Alright but one quick thing." He told the old man to pack his things and get ready to go.

"He can't just run faster it's not possible. He has to wait to catch up." Usopp explained.

"No with his help, they'd be able to catch up." Robin explained.

_What's with this guy?_

We followed the old man and the marine to the edge of the island. Luffy asked Aokiji if he planned to pull the man across the river but he said it wasn't possible. He went and put his hand next to the water. When he did a huge Sea King surfaced, and it looked hungry.

" **Ice Age."**

Just like that the Sea King and all the water for as far as the eye could see had frozen solid. We all quickly came to the conclusion he had a Devil Fruit.

"It's the Logia class fruit, the Ice-Ice Fruit." Robin explained.

"Logia that must mean he's like Eneru." Wyper said.

The old man gave us his thanks and started to make his way across the ice. As the others said goodbye to the old man, Aokiji just sat there scratching his head in thought.

"Hmmmm…how should I put this? Monkey D. Luffy you're a lot like your Grandfather. And you" he pointed at me "are a lot like your dad."

_He knows Luffy's Grandpa!_

"You met my parents?" I asked.

"Yeah a long time ago…I only came here for Robin but maybe I should just kill you and Luffy now. There is no doubt in my mind as time passes you will become a major threat. You are especially dangerous now that Nico Robin has joined you."

"So you really did come here for Robin." I said pulling out a whip and cracking it "I'll cave in your skull!"

"Bounties aren't just a reflection of combat abilities; they also show how dangerous you are to the government. You've always had a high bounty Nico Robin, ever since you were just a child. You've stayed alive by finding partners or groups to work with only to cut ties and betray them, are these your new tools Robin?"

"Shut up, what the hell did Robin ever do to you?" I asked.

"Nothing, she escaped after I arrested her. Just some food for thought, every group Nico Robin has ever associated with, has been utterly annihilated. She is always the only survivor, why is that?"

"What the hell do you know?" I yelled "what she did before doesn't matter!"

"I see you got your hooks into that one." He observed.

"If you want to arrest me just do it!" Robin yelled as hands appeared all over the admiral's body **"Treinta Fleur: Clutch!"**

The man shattered into chunks of ice as the arms contracted. Seconds later they reformed into Aokiji, he was immune to attacks since he was a Logia type. He picked up some grass and blew it into a blade of ice.

"I didn't plan on killing you but…" He went to swing the sword but Rose and Zoro blocked it.

Sanji and Wyper went to attack the man.

"Stop you can't hurt him!"

The managed to get the sword out of the man's hands and Luffy ran in next and managed to punch the guy in the stomach but he looked unimpressed. The five of them stood there in his grip and parts of their bodies froze up upon contact.

_Why can't I move, it's like I'm frozen in fear._

He threw the five aside and walked towards Robin.

"Get away from there!" I was way too late, she was already frozen solid.

_No._

"ROBIN! I"LL KILL YOU!"

"Relax boy, she's still alive. If you thaw her right she'll be just fine." He clenched his fist "but she's fragile so anything to sudden might break her!"

I ran forward and grabbed the frozen statue that was Robin and avoided the punch "Just in time."

He went to stomp out his problem but Usopp ran up and grabbed Robin from me.

"Chopper, Usopp get back to the ship and thaw Robin." They did as they were told and ran off with Nami to try and save her.

Everyone else got up and wanted to fight the admiral.

_I'm ending this._

"WAIT!" I yelled "Luffy you're going to take the others and go back to the ship. I'll fight him alone. Let's settle this, man to man."

"Fine by me but be warned, this will be a fight to the death."

They surprisingly did what I told them and ran off towards the ship, as soon as they were out of sight I made the first move.

" **Whip Crush!"**

Just like he had with Robin, he shattered and reformed. The air around me froze and cut at my skin.

" **Whip Twister."** I tried throwing the man but he crawled around the whips and froze my hand.

"Damn it."

_I knew he was strong but he's in a whole different league. I'm gonna die. Well if that's the case I'm gonna help Robin and try and take this guy with me._

I ran forward and twisted my whips **"Whip Jetstream!"**

I knocked him up and swung him into the air **"Whip Blizzard!"**

"It over kid!" He slipped past the attacks and pulled me into a hug like he had Robin.

_I'm sorry Robin, I wasn't strong enough, maybe in another life we finally got to go on that date and I told you how I really feel._

" **Ice Time."**

* * *

**AN**

**Yay 50 Chapters! Hope you guys like it extra-long.**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	51. Something to tell you

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Luffy's POV**

"Let me go!"

"You're not going!" Zoro said holding me down.

"He wants to do this alone just let him!" Sanji yelled.

"Luffy you know Steve wouldn't do this without a good reason you just have to trust him." Rose pleaded.

"AGGHHH!"

"It's been fifteen minutes let him go already." Wyper said.

I broke free and ran into towards were Steve and Aokiji were. As I got closer the air got colder and colder and the grass began to collect snow and frost.

"There!" Sanji pointed out.

He was standing there, frozen just like Robin. He was stuck in his pose, frozen in time.

_What the hell happened!_

"NOOOO!"

"Don't touch him." Zoro warned "You're shaking too much, you might accidentally break him, let us move him."

The two of them moved Steve back to the ship and brought him inside to Chopper. I went to my seat to wait.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I just sat there waiting for Chopper to give us some kind of good news. First Robin and now Steve, it was bad. Luffy hadn't said much since they got back, he just sat on the figure head like usual.

"Hey, are you alright?" I said climbing up next to him "It's not like you to be this quiet."

He sat there fingering his ha "I'm fine."

_He's lying._

"Luffy it's okay to be scared. I'm afraid to but sitting around moping won't help anyone." I said putting an arm around his shoulder.

"I can't lose him to."

"I know. It'll be okay." I said pulling him into a hug "I'm gonna go check on things down there just call if you wanna talk some more."

"Okay."

I hopped off the figurehead onto the deck and found Zoro there. We hadn't talked much since we got back down from the sky, but we had to get used to being around each other or there might be problems.

"How is he?" Zoro asked.

"Not good. I haven't seen Luffy like this in a long time. When Steve isn't around Luffy always loses his smile."

"Steve's your brother aren't you scared?" Zoro asked.

"Of course I am, but right now Steve would want me to be strong for Luffy so I gotta keep it together." I said wiping away some tears.

"You're not the only one on this ship; we're all here for each other." He said.

"Thanks." I said "Heh maybe this freeze those desires he has for Robin" I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Doubt it."

Chopper came out of the bathroom where Steve and Robin were. I called for Luffy because it was clear Chopper had something to say.

_Please be good news._

"Their hearts…are beating again!" he said crying.

I fell to my knees "Thank God."

I looked over at Luffy and the look of relief on his face spoke volumes. Chopper told us that we couldn't go in and see them just yet since they needed rest. Nami said the Log was set but suggested we wait until Steve and Robin were better to leave.

"We'll wait for them to get better." Luffy said agreeing.

Usopp fell onto the deck looking all depressed.

"What's wrong with you?" Zoro asked.

"Are we gonna run into more guys like that?" he asked.

We didn't answer him.

"Just get some sleep it's late and you look exhausted." Zoro told him "You get some rest to." He said gesturing to me.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

_Getting frozen solid sucks, all my joints ache and my muscles are sore._

Apparently a week had passed since my altercation with Aokiji. Robin still wasn't feeling well enough to get out of bed but I decided to go out onto the deck.

"YAY!" Luffy yelled jumping into me and hugging me.

"Easy Luffy I just got out of bed."

"Oh Sorry." He said putting his head down.

"What are you getting all depressed over, cheer up I'm not dead."

"I'm happy." Luffy said.

"Yeah, sorry I worried you." I said with a smile "Don't worry I won't leave like that."

We stood there for a while before Sanji walked passed and made a passing remark about how the two of us looked.

"Would the loving couple like a table?"

"Shut it cook."

Luffy went off to play with Chopper and Usopp. I found Rose throwing darts at the mast.

"Hey." I said.

"You're out of bed, that's good. Where's Robin?"

"She's still not talking much. She was asleep when I came outside. The whole thing shook her up, and me getting frozen to didn't help matters."

"Yeah." She said "it seemed like you getting put on ice did a number on everyone."

"How was he?" I asked.

"You know exactly how he was. The same way he gets every time you get hurt, his smile disappeared. He's still so afraid of having to feel like that again. This gave him a real scare, I haven't seen him that bad in years." She explained.

"If that asshole's out there somewhere I'll tear him a new one. It's all his fault Luffy gets like that."

"Steve it's not fair to blame him, besides it's not like you can exact revenge on a dead guy."

"Whatever."

There was a creaking noise and the door on the upper deck opened and Robin stepped out for the first time in a week.

"Robin! How are you feeling?" Chopper asked her

She still looked pretty exhausted "Much better thank you Doctor."

"Don't feel like you need to rush just because he got out of bed." Rose told her.

Robin asked for a cup of coffee and went about her business. I milled around the deck for a while before heading in to see Robin, I thought the two of us needed to talk. I opened the door and found her talking with Nami.

"Hey." I said letting them know I was in the room.

Nami said hello but Robin didn't. I guess Nami sensed the air in the room and excused herself. Robin and I sat there for a while before I finally said something.

"So…getting frozen sucks."

"Yes it does." She said getting to the point.

"Look let's cut to the point." I said trying not to get frustrated "Me getting frozen is not your fault, and I don't want you to think that."

"Alright."

_Jeez give me something to work with._

"Robin say something, your lack of talking is freaking me out."

She just hummed to herself and didn't speak,

_Let's see what it takes to get her attention._

"Robin…I stayed to fight Aokiji to help you, not make you feel worse. Losing to him sucked, I thought I was dead for sure." I paused to collect my thought making sure I knew what I was about to do "I was worried I'd die and I never get to see you again."

She just shook her head.

_She's not even listening. I have to go all out. I have to tell her._

"I care about you Robin; I care a lot. It's obvious I have feelings for you. I'm crazy about you, so please say something because you're freaking me out!"

Robin picked up her coffee mug and walked off saying "I told you if you kept flirting with me like that you'd end up hurt."

"Robin wait!" I grabbed her wrist "If this is about what Aokiji said about your past I don't care. If it means I can have you I'll fight anything. I'm sick of waiting, I'm taking the lead, so whether you like it or not, the next island I'm taking you out on a date."

She broke free of my grip "I told you no."

"Yeah and I don't care. Go ask anyone on the deck and they'll tell you how obvious the two of us are when it comes to flirting. I'm sick of this song and dance, I'll show you a good time and make all your fears go away."

She walked out onto the deck "Leave me alone please."

I went out onto the deck after her and the rest of the crew was using the oars to chase something.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Gotta get that frog!" Luffy yelled.

I looked past the ship and there was a frog doing the forward crawl. It was a big creature, brown and covered in scars.

_Well you see something new every day._

There was a horn like noise in the distance and the ship suddenly came to an abrupt stop. Nami started screaming for us to turn the ship around. We barely got the Merry free when a huge metal bullet shot past us. The frog didn't move he stood there and took it head on.

"Look Granny pirates!"

We looked over at the slab housing the light house and some old woman came out. She was plastered, fall down drunk.

_Should someone like that really be watching a child?_

Sanji gave them something he had whipped up in the kitchen and that made them very friendly.

"I'm Chimney, this is my Granny Kokoro, and this is Gonbe the cat." The little girl said introducing them.

_Pretty sure that's a rabbit._

The girl explained that we nearly got hit by something called a 'Sea-Train' which is just a steam powered car running on tracks below the water. The frog, whose name is Yokozuna, was trying to beat the train in a contest of strength.

"Alright then I won't eat him, I don't eat hardworking animals." Luffy said

"You really shouldn't eat frogs to begin with." Nami said.

"Yeah they're all slimy." I told him "They don't look tasty."

Luffy wanted to take the train to a place called 'the city of cuisine' but Nami reminded him about following the Log.

"Where's it pointing?" Kokoro asked.

"West."

"Oh boy, you're headed to 'The City of Water' Water Seven. It's a place that specializes in ship building."

"Are the shipwrights there good?" Luffy asked.

"There the best in the world, even the government trusts those guys." Kokoro explained.

"Man we hit the jackpot Luffy, an island full of what we're looking for." I told him.

"Then let's got here and find one to be our friend and become our shipwright!"

The old woman went inside and came back with a scrap of paper "Take this it's a map of the area and a letter of recommendation. Give them to a man named Iceberg and he'll take good care of you. You'll be there a week before the Log records so stay and have some fun."

"We'll be going there soon so maybe we'll see you." Chimney said.

"See ya!" we headed off to Water Seven in search of repairs and a shipwright for the crew.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**We're getting close to my favorite arc, so things should get interesting.**

**Sorry if the interaction between Steve and Robin felt forced in this chapter, as we get closer to Enies Lobby I want to pick things up a bit, but I had trouble forming out here.**

 


	52. Water Seven

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Leave the finding the shipwright to me." Sanji said "I'll find the best girl for the job."

"Boo! Our shipwright needs to be big, like twenty feet tall!" Luffy yelled.

"He won't fit on the ship." Usopp told him.

"Guy or girl who cars as long as they can fix the ship." Zoro said.

"I'd prefer a man" Wyper said causing all of us to give him a look "That's not what I mean, it's just that if we get another woman the cook is gonna horde more food for them and the rest of us will starve."

"A man it is." We all said.

"What the hell!" Sanji yelled.

"We're here!" Rose yelled.

We went to the front of the ship and saw Water Seven. The city was huge. It had multiple levels and had a huge fountain in the center. While we all marveled at the appearance of the metropolis Nami distributed money so we'd have spending cash.

"If you're pirates you should go in around the back." A man on a small dingy told us.

Half the city was underwater. Robin explained that this place was built on a sunken island so the water rose over houses.

"This is quickly becoming my new favorite stop." I said.

We docked the ship on a small peninsula just outside of town. Once Sanji told them no one would attack us since we were paying customers Luffy and Usopp tried to run off.

"Hold it you two." Nami said grabbing their collars "You're coming with me. We need to see this 'Iceberg' about fixing the ship, and we need to trade the gold in."

"I'm coming to." I told her.

Before we left Rose and Zoro said they'd watch the ship. Chopper and Robin were going shopping.

"I've gotta get food. Ugly Duckling you're coming to help." Sanji said looking a Wyper.

"Who you calling an Ugly Duck!"

"If the wings fit!"

We just walked off leaving those two to settle their own problem.

"Sure it was smart to leave them like that?" Nami asked.

"They'll be fine…hopefully."

"Well then let's get to the exchange." Nami said.

Usopp thought that we'd be better off waiting till after we hit up the shipyard. Nami explained that carrying around all the gold would make us more of a target then just holding some cases of paper bills.

"Plus paper is a lot lighter." I told him.

"Yeah you'll like that Usopp, especially since you and Steve will be the ones carrying it."

We got to the entrance of the city and found a place with a sign for 'Bull Rentals.' Apparently this was a place to rent some kind of creature to pull you around the city, since the city was mostly water we were going to need a ride.

"If there are four of you two Yagara bulls will suffice, but with that bag you way need a third." The salesman said.

"Two cheaper we'll make it work." Nami told him.

"Cheapskate." I mumbled.

The man said we could pick out our own Yagara, they kinda looked like horses. Since one of them licked Luffy that was the one we we're stuck with. After learning our bag was full of gold the man tried to up the price but since we had Nami with us we got out of that problem. He told us that we needed to head to the exchange in the center of the city to get all the gold exchanged. We hopped on the animals and headed off to the exchange. I rode with Luffy and the bag of gold while Nami and Usopp rode together.

"This is fun! These things are so cool, can we keep it?" Luffy asked,

"No we can't keep it, and sit still if you fall in you'll drown." I told him.

The fish were pretty smart, they knew all the shortcuts in town and got us to the market faster than if we had been the ones steering. We ended up in the market and Luffy stopped at every food stand in the place. While he was gorging himself I noticed a lot of people walking around in masks.

_What an odd fashion choice._

We had to take a water elevator up to get to a different level of the city. Luffy really liked this place since everything used water to work; he was really excited to be here. We got to the exchange and traded all the gold in for Beli. The man went to go get us the cash for our gold but Nami thought he was ripping us off.

"Listen up; I have three things to say. First these two combined have a 180 million Beli bounty." Luffy and I smiled when she mentioned us "Second I don't like your offer, and third if you lie again my friend will string you up right here."

The man quickly wrote down a different value and went to get the money.

"300 million!"

We broke the money up into three equal parts of 100 million. Luffy, Usopp and I each took a briefcase. After Luffy nearly lost a case in the water Usopp was forced to carry two to avoid any more accidents. We headed to dock number one to ask Mr. Iceberg about fixing our ship.

"So do we just walk in or what?"

Luffy tried jumping the fence but got pushed back by Usopp…or a guy that looked a lot like him.

"Let's talk outside." The man jumped over to talk to us "Sorry employees only on that side, what can I do for you fine folks today."

"Hi Usopp."

"I'm right here!"

"Really Luffy you can't even recognize your own crew." I groaned.

Nami told the man we wanted to meet Iceberg and handed him the letter.

"Ah a recommendation from Mrs. Kokoro" The man said.

"Do you know Iceberg?" Nami asked.

"Of course Mr. Iceberg is the Mayor of Water Seven. He's also the president of the Galley-La Company and manager of the sea train. He's a very busy man." He said starting to do some stretches "Where's your ship?"

"Oh the peninsula that way." Luffy told him.

"I'll go take a look that way you'll have a price in mind when you meet Iceberg."

The man broke into a sprint and ran straight up a wall.

_How's he run so fast?_

"We all stood there slack jawed.

"Don't worry he does this all the time. He's a foreman of Dock one. Kaku." We turned to see a middle-aged man in a suit

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I was relaxing in up in the crow's nest when I heard some commotion from down below. I looked down and saw a group of men creeping towards Zoro.

"May I help you gentle man?" I yelled down waking Zoro.

_They looked pretty surprised I guess they thought it was only Zoro._

Zoro opened his eyes and didn't look happy. "Who the hell are you?"

"We're bounty hunters and we're gonna take both your bounties. People tremble at the mention of our name, we're the Franky Family!"

I jumped off the mast and took down two men on as I hit the floor.

" **Hawk Wave!"** the rest fell as Zoro swung at them with his swords.

They stood back up and came at us again.

"Just get them off the ship." I told him.

"Fine." He said pushing the back of his swords against my daggers.

" **Double Tatsumaki!"** the whirlwind blew the men out to sea and off our ship.

"How boring." Zoro mumbled returning to his seat.

"Stay awake and things like this won't happen." I told him

Zoro went back to sleep despite my request and I climbed back up to the crow's nest. Another hour past when once again I heard talking beneath me.

"Who the hell are you!?" Zoro asked.

I jumped down and nearly broke through the floor to find a guy who looked a lot like Usopp standing there.

"Calm down I'm here to inspect the ship, your friends sent me."

"Oh okay then, have a look around." I told the man.

Then man took his time and looked at every nook and cranny of the ship. He even had to pull up a few floor boards to get a look and the underside.

"Oh dear."

_That doesn't sound good._

* * *

**Steve's POV**

The man introduced himself as Iceberg and the woman accompanying him was his secretary Kalifa. They had scoped us out because they knew the number of people on our crew and our bounty. The man was the mayor of the city but he was pretty lax, he canceled a dozen appointments right in front of us.

"So this is the guy that old lady talked about huh? He doesn't seem like a good mayor." Luffy said.

"Guess so." Nami to him.

The secretary kicked at us for being insulting. I pulled Usopp to the ground to avoid the attack. She quickly apologized for her outburst. After things calmed down Nami gave Iceberg the letter. He offered to fix the ship and give us a tour of his shipyard.

"Usopp were going in don't forget your portion of the money." I yelled.

"AHHH!" we turned around to see what the long nose was screaming about and saw we were getting robbed in broad daylight.

Some guy with a pet bird told us to wait and he'd take care of it. A man jumped down from the bridge and threw the men off the bulls and brought them back around. Iceberg said that this guy worked for him. The man with a pigeon went over and pulled the man who got our money back over to us and made him return it.

"Jeez Lucci relax I said I give it back." The man grumbled.

The pigeon responded to the man "You tried to use these people's money to pay your debts, you're despicable Paulie."

_A ventriloquist._

Kalifa explained that the men who stole our money were a group called the Franky Family, local bounty hunters and dismantlers.

"They didn't seem too tough." I told Iceberg.

"They might not have been but you should never underestimate Franky himself."

After he returned our money Paulie got in a fight with Lucci, the pigeon guy, the two had a tussle in the street before Iceberg was able to get them to settle down.

The second Paulie took a look at Nami and freaked out "Put some clothes on you indecent girl!"

"Hey back off buddy. She can wear what she wants." I told him.

Iceberg took us inside and gave us the grand tour of his shipyard, he was incredible popular with all the workers. Luffy was so impressed he asked the man if he would be our shipwright.

He told the boy no but Luffy asked him something different "If you won't do you care if I find someone who works here to come with us?"

"I don't know if you'll find one but if you do you're willing to take them with you."

The long nosed man from before landed.

"Did you check the ship?" Nami asked "Where'd Usopp go, I guess it doesn't matter he left the money."

"Luffy get over here!" I yelled "So give it to us straight how much is this gonna cost us?"

"You ship has significant damage you must have been on quite the journey."

"We have so how much is it gonna cost, we have plenty of money" Luffy told him "How long will it take?"

"No, the truth is…not even we can fix your ship. Even if we patched it to the best of our abilities you wouldn't make it to the next island."

_What…This can't be the end. You not gonna die…are you Merry?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	53. Stolen Money

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

That damn cook dragged me out to help me with his food shopping. While we were out we saw Robin Chopper wasn't with her.

"You think that guy in the mask was him?" Sanji asked me.

"Doubt it why would he need to wear a mask to walk around. Maybe your eyes were playing tricks on you? Maybe your eyebrow burrowed into your brain?"

"Shut it!"

We finished the rest of his shopping and got ready to head back to the ship.

"Sanji!"

We looked over and saw the fur ball running towards out boat. He hopped in and told us he couldn't find Robin anywhere.

"This isn't good." I said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sanji said.

"It's all my fault I should have been paying attention." Chopper said.

"It's not your fault Chopper. Let's head back to the Merry and hope she's there."

"She better be, cause if she ain't Steve will throw a fit." I told them.

The cook mumbled something about how Robin should pay more attention to him not Steve.

"You're not pulling them apart." Chopper told him "I may be young but even I can tell they have something special."

I just laughed "They should just stop skirting around it and make out already."

That only seems to set the chef off "We're going back to the ship now!"

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"What'd you mean you can't fix the Merry?!" Luffy begged.

"It's the Keel isn't it?" Paulie said.

"Yep."

"Do you folks know what that is…It's like the backbone of a ship. Every piece of wood connects to that beam. If it's cracked there's nothing that can be done. You can't replace a Keel you have to build a new ship." Paulie explained.

"Really, there's no way." I said.

"You're ship is nothing more than a pile of wood waitin' to be scraped."

"How could you say that?!" Nami yelled.

"I'm only telling you the truth." Paulie explained.

"Well than can't you just rebuild the Merry?" Luffy asked.

"Impossible!" The bird cooed "there are no two identical ships."

"What do you mean?"

"There are no two identical trees, the wood may be the similar, but you would be the ones who would notice the difference."

"So you're saying Merry will never sail again?" I asked him hoping this was all just a bad dream.

"That correct." Iceberg said cutting my soul "You can leave it here and take it apart now or let it die naturally. But there is a Brightside, now you can buy a new ship. Even if you ship was brand new a model like that wouldn't last much deeper into the Grande Line, the seas are just too strong."

"Well Luffy…?" I looked at him.

"No…I don't want a new ship!" Luffy said whining "Just fix it I'm sure Merry can keep going, we sailed here today didn't we!"

"Luffy there professionals, they now what their talking about. I know it's hard but we should listen." I told him.

"No I don't believe them!"

"Then you're going to sit on it and watch it sink." Iceberg said "A whiney brat like you thinks he can call himself a captain."

We all just looked at each other for a while. I think what Iceberg had just said hit Luffy personally.

"That's enough for today. Come back if you want a new ship, the 300 million you have will be plenty for a new ship."

The secretary handed us a magazine of ship models and went to help he boss. Some agents from the government came by so we hid behind a nearby pile of wood.

"Hmmmm." Luffy mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked him.

"They feel light."

"Don't joke like that Luffy." I told him.

"Yeah there's 100 million Beli in there it can't possibly be light." Nami told him as she opened up the cases.

"AHHHH!"

"What the hell are you screaming for?!" Paulie yelled.

"IT'S GONE. 200 MILLION BELI GONE!"

"Those briefcases aren't even yours!"

A man with a bad cowlick asked Kaku if he had been with the Franky Family earlier.

"What are you talking about I haven't seen them all day."

"That's odd I swore I saw a long nosed man with them today."

_Wait…Long…Nose…_

"USOPP!"

"Why was he with them?"

"Well he wasn't with them as much as they were carrying him." The man explained.

"So he was kidnapped!" Nami yelled. "You two go find him!"

Luffy and I went off to try and find our friend. Luffy went to the top of the buildings.

"I'm gonna jump like that foreman."

"Luffy this isn't the time to fool around!"

He jumped anyway.

"Wait for me idiot!" I said throwing a whip around the soaring Luffy.

We flew across the city. It was beautiful from up there in the air. We splashed down in the water and I had to pull Luffy out onto dry land. I looked around and Saw the whole crew, well everybody except Nami, Robin, and Usopp.

"What are you two doing?" Rose asked me.

"HEY! Usopp got taken!" Luffy told them.

"We know we're going to the place he got taken." Sanji explained.

"Usopp got the crap beaten out of him." Wyper said "There's a lot of blood here."

"He must have gone on alone…This is the place Nami found him but he's not here." Zoro said.

* * *

We headed to the Franky House. Outside we found Usopp on the ground. He wasn't in good shape. Chopper treated his wounds and said he'd be okay.

"Just wait for us a little longer Usopp."

"Do whatever you want in there." I told them

When we got close to the door a large man emerged from the house. We sent him flying back into the house. They were having a party, most likely at our expense.

"Look at them, here for the money. What can you do you're just six men and a woman."

Another man about as big as the last guy "If you're as weak as the Long nose I'll give you a free hit.

" **Gum-Gum Bazooka!"** The thick armor that the man was wearing shattered with the blow.

The men were terrified of Luffy's attack "Le…Let's talk this out like gentlemen."

Before they knew it Rose was already behind them "It's far too late for talk. **Sunset Shower!** "

They tried to fire a bunch of cannonballs at us but Zoro took care of them. He not only cut the cannonballs but the cannon as well.

"Holy Crap! He even cut the cannon!"

"You need to be taught a lesson." Sanji told them **"Party Table Kick Course!"**

"Let me show you a real pain **Flame Dial!"**

Wyper scorched the men and sent them running at me and Chopper.

" **Roseo Coronedo!"**

" **Whip Crush!"**

"Listen let's all calm down. If you want the 200 million it's too late. Our boss Franky took that already. He was getting on the Sea Train and we have no idea where he's going. No matter how much you destroy you can't get your money back."

Luffy punched the man in the face.

"You still don't get it." Rose told them.

"This isn't about the money." Sanji explained.

"You made a big mistake." Zoro added.

"We're going to annihilate you." Luffy and I told them.

The fired a bunch of random junk at us.

" **Burn Bazooka!"** Wyper melted all the shrapnel that was shot at us. The rest of us went on a rampage to eliminate our problem.

" **36 Caliber Phoenix!"**

" **Gum-Gum Gatling!"**

" **Whip Tornado!"**

" **20,000 Thorn Broadsword: Fell Stinger!"**

* * *

It took us a few more minutes to tear the whole house down and knock out most of the men.

"Are we going after Franky?" Sanji asked as we sat amongst the rubble.

"Where would we go?" Zoro asked.

"Those guys didn't know anything." Wyper said "We'll have to wait and ask Franky."

"But by then he'll be done shopping and spending **our** money." Rose said.

Chopper told us Usopp was ready to move, he just needed someone to help him carry the sniper.

"Let's head back" I told them "Nami's alone on the ship and you guys said you didn't know where Robin was. Come on Luffy."

_I'm worried about Robin, I hope she's okay._

"I've decided." Luffy said "It's time to say goodbye to Merry."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Sorry for the wait. I had a history paper to do this week. School comes first.**

 


	54. Argument

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

We had been back on the Merry for a while now. It was strange being on a ship that we'd be getting rid of soon. And to add to my troubles Robin still hadn't returned yet.

_If she doesn't get back soon I'm going to go from worry to sheer panic._

"Hey everybody Usopp's awake!" Chopper yelled.

We headed into the dining room where Usopp was.

"I'm sorry! I lost the money!"

"Usopp you need rest. Please calm down."

We explained what happened at the Franky House.

"So we still don't have it."

"Who knows well have to wait for Franky to come back." Wyper told him.

"Yeah and even if he doesn't have it we'll still have 100 million left over."

"What the hell were you thinking Usopp; you're lucky to be alive. Going in alone like that, I thought you were smarter than that." Rose told him "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm sorry. I know we only have 100 million left but can we still fix the Merry. We came all this way."

_Time for the hard truth._

I gave Luffy a look and he told Usopp the truth.

"No Usopp. We've decided to get a new ship. The Going Merry has helped us a lot but her sailing days are ending here."

There were a few moments of silence before Luffy pulled out the ship catalog and started looking through it.

"Wait, don't joke around like that. Do we not have enough money? Is this cause I lost the 200 million? Since we went to a high class shipyard they charge high class prices."

"That's not it Usopp." Luffy tried to explain.

"Then tell me, don't hold back! What's the problem?!"

""This has nothing to do with the money!" Luffy yelled.

"Then don't say crap like changing ships!"

"Hey calm down!" I told them.

"How can I be calm when he's spouting crap about changing a ship?!" Usopp yelled at me.

"That was the decision, there is no other choice." Luffy explained.

The room was getting heated. Luffy and Usopp were at each other's throats. Chopper was trying to calm Usopp down because he needed rest and it was taking most of my strength to keep Luffy calm.

"MERRY IS GOING TO DIE!" Luffy yelled.

That statement got Usopp's attention and he calmed down.

"They can't fix her. I wouldn't have made this decision otherwise." Luffy told him.

"This ship took us all the way here!" Usopp said defending his point.

"Yeah but it's only so long till it sinks." Luffy told him.

"What are you talking about?" Usopp said.

"The shipwrights said so. They said no matter what we won't make it to the next island on this ship." I explained.

"Do you always listen to everything strangers say; I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. Just because a few carpenters say that she can't be fixed you believe them! This ship is our friend; she came all this way with us! And you just want to leave her to die!"

We started each other down for a few seconds. Luffy and I weren't budging from our stance and neither was Usopp.

"IS THIS SHIP JUST A TOOL TO YOU?!" Usopp yelled and then coughed up blood.

"Usopp please, you need rest." Chopper told him.

"What'd you know?" Luffy told him.

"Hey watch it." I said giving him and eye.

"There's no carpenter on this ship, that's why we need them to look at it."

"We don't need them. I'll fix it like always." Usopp said trying to stand.

"Usopp just stop." Sanji told him.

"First I have to get some wood and screws too."

"USOPP!" Luffy yelled "You're not a shipwright!"

"So what! This isn't their ship either. They're just giving you a sales pitch, and you believed them. We can fix our own ship. They Strawhats I know wouldn't fall for some cheap advertisement. They'd believe in the strength of the Going Merry. Don't go around saying 'I've decided' like you're some kind of real captain."

_Watch what you say._

"I misjudged you." Usopp said.

"Please stop." Nami pleaded.

"Shut up Nami!" Luffy yelled "I made my decision! You won't change my mind! We're saying goodbye to the Merry and getting a new ship."

"I won't let you!" Usopp challenged.

"Both of you knock it off!" I told them.

"Unlike you two I'm not ruthless; I can't leave my friends behind!" Usopp yelled.

"Ships and people are two different things!"

"There the same. Merry is alive. You probably wanted a new ship from the beginning!" Usopp said "You're just so stupid and carefree you'd leave the Merry behind!"

"Watch your mouth Usopp." I said giving him a glare.

Luffy tackled Usopp to the ground "What the hell do you know! You're not the only one who cares about the Merry."

"If you cared you wouldn't change ships!"

"If you don't like my decision just leave!" Luffy yelled.

I threw Luffy across the room "Watch your mouth! Think before you speak you Idiot!"

"Sorry…I didn't mean…"

"No I get it. If that's how you two really feel." Usopp said.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"Leaving crewmembers behind so you can keep moving forward." Usopp responded "If you want to leave the ship behind leave me with it."

"Usopp you can't be serious." Rose said.

"No I've been thinking about this for a while. I can't keep up with all of you. Today proved I'm nothing more than a bag boy who can't hold some cash. You don't need me; Wyper can do everything I do and more."

"Hey! I didn't come here to be your replacement." Wyper told him "There are a ton of things you can do I can't."

"No in the future I'll just be in the way. You two want to be Kings of the Pirates, but I don't want to go that far. Think back to when I joined. The fate that brought us together that day was only so strong. We don't have the same goal so we should go our separate ways." Usopp said getting up and walking out.

"Usopp where are you going!" Nami yelled as we followed him out onto the deck.

"Wherever I want…I quit."

_Stop you moron!_

"Usopp Stop!" "Please wait!" "You don't have to do this!"

"I can't go with you anymore. I won't hold you two back." Usopp said "But a ship belongs to its captain, so fight me. If I win I get the Going Merry. So Monkey D. Luffy, Steve! I challenge you to a duel! I'll be back at ten o'clock. We duel for the right to keep the Going Merry. After that everything between us will be over." And with that Usopp walked off.

_Ten o'clock is just a few hours away._

Luffy and I headed inside to the men's bunk to get some rest before Usopp came back in a few hours.

_If this is what you want this is what you'll get you ungrateful punk. First Robin disappeared and now Usopp quit, what the hell happened to us. Robin is a big girl she can take care of herself. I need to deal with the problem here. Besides she's been avoiding me like the plague maybe it's for the best if we have some time apart. I hope she's okay though. I can't shake this sick feeling._

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Nami said barging into out room "Nothing good can possibly come from this, you guys are friends. You all need to calm down. Usopp only said those things because he was upset."

I saw Luffy look over at the navigator "What's done is done." I could tell from his voice he didn't want to talk right now, he wasn't happy.

"Just go apologize and talk this out. You're supposed to be the levelheaded one!" Nami yelled at me "Why didn't you stop them!"

"Be quiet Nami, We're grown men capable of making our own decisions. Stop complaining, we can't go back now. Usopp isn't an idiot. He made his choice. If there had been another way I wouldn't have let it end like this. If you understand go away." I told her.

"But Steve…"

"I told you to leave Nami…"

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

"Will you two shut up this isn't anyone's fault." Rose pleaded.

"If this idiot had finished them off this morning none of this would have happened!" Sanji said.

"Look at you!" Zoro countered "You and Wyper went shopping and left us to here to watch the ship!"

"I was doing my job!"

"Well you didn't need him with you!" Zoro said.

"Will you all be quiet?" I mumbled "The attack earlier had nothing to do with Usopp's decision, he chose a material object over us and that's it. The attack by the Franky Family made no difference."

"You really think this is all about Merry?" Rose asked.

"A man who'd choose an object over his friends is no real man if you ask me." I told her.

"What'd do you know you just met him." Zoro told me.

"I'm not happy about this either." I told him "How the hell do you think it feels to be called a replacement. I never met to make him feel that way. I thought he and I really got along. I didn't know I made him feel threatened. It sucks you know, I've only been here a few days and I feel like I'm the reason you all got torn apart."

"Shut it your three we don't need any more arguments." Nami said entering the room "Sanji this is not Zoro and Roses fault, and Wyper you're not a replacement. Everybody calm down."

The reindeer came in not to long after.

"Chopper didn't you go after Usopp?" Zoro asked.

"I wanted to finishes treating him…He pushed me away and went to the city…He said 'we're finished go back to the ship."

Poor guy was pretty upset. Rose gave him a hug but that doesn't do wonders to heal pain like that.

"What happened? This morning we were all so happy." Nami observed "Now Robin's missing…It feels like we're falling apart."

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"It's five to ten Luffy. Usopp will be here soon, let's go."

Luffy and I made our way out onto the rocky shore without a word to the others.

"It's ten o'clock."

"None of you are to come down here understand!" I yelled back.

I looked back and saw Usopp walking up to us.

"You look determined" Luffy said "I hope you don't regret your decision."

"Stop pretending. I'm prepared so come get me. I will beat the two of you. I'm not like your past opponents I've been with you a while I know you inside and out. Don't be surprised, but I have 8,000 followers waiting for my command to attack. Surrender now if you don't want to die!"

"I'm pretty sure you're lying Usopp." Luffy said.

"What'd you mean pretty sure?! I'm confident he's lying."

"Eat this **Usopp Spell!** There are 10,000 razor blades beneath your fingers."

" **Gum-Gum…!"** Luffy ran at Usopp but stopped short when he spit up some blood.

"Don't fall for that Luffy!"

" **Flash Dial!"**

A bright light appeared and blinded Luffy and I. Usopp hit Luffy with an egg.

"Will you get serious?!" Luffy told him.

"This is the way I fight!"

"Then I'll end you, you piece of crap! **Whip Lash!** " _Something is in my foot_ "OWWW!"

"You need to look where you go you stepped into **Caltrop Hell.** I will get the Going Merry no matter what."

"Bastard." I groaned pulling the spike out of my foot.

" **Shuriken Shower!"** Luffy and I were forced to dodge a barrage of blades being thrown at us.

"Hey those are mine!" Rose yelled.

_What's that smell?_

*sniff* "Luffy do you smell that?"

"I can't smell anything over this nasty egg, it's all rotten."

"I've surrounded you with gas."

_Oh shit!_

" **Flame Star!"**

There was a huge explosion that shook even the ocean. Luffy and I both got knocked to the ground.

"Crap that was close." I mumbled "Can we wrap this up please."

Luffy stood up and charged through the smoke **"Gum-Gum Gatling!"**

Luffy hit one of Usopp's bullets midair and sent a hail if thorns at the two of us.

"Be careful dammit!"

Usopp shit another hail of bullets at us but I swept them away "Go Luffy!"

Luffy punched Usopp in the face and then shifted into another attack **"Gum-Gum Bazooka!"**

The attack collided with Usopp's chest and I went to finish him off with my whips.

"That was an Impact Dial. Thank you for the contribution Luffy. I'm sure Steve will love to feel what it be like to have you hit him."

I was falling towards the ground when Usopp palm was placed in front of me.

_This is gonna hurt._

" **Impact!'**

I got hit and I felt like my body exploded from the inside. I coughed up some blood and fell to the ground.

"STEVE!"

I struggled but managed to get up "Relax Luffy I'm fine. You maggot, make Luffy hit me. I'LL END YOU!"

I saw Luffy throw his hand back and I followed suit with my whip.

" **GUM-GUM BULLET!" "Whip Storm Front!**

That ended it. Our attacks hit and Usopp fell to the ground.

"Why…" I whispered.

"YOU KNEW YOU COULDN'T BEAT US!"

Luffy and I got up off the ground "Do whatever you want with the Merry. We will get a new ship and press on. It was fun while it lasted Usopp."

We walked back to the ship to get our things. I tried…I tried so damn hard but I couldn't stop it…No matter what I did the tears wouldn't stop pouring out of my eyes.

"That's what it is to be a captain." Zoro told us "If you two can't make tough calls then who can we put our trust in. Gather your things, we can never return to this ship."

We got all our stuff and made our way to a hotel in the city. Along the way Luffy managed to calm down for a while. The walk was taken in silence, no one really sure what to say. Nami got us some rooms and we all moved our stuff in. I didn't waste any time getting to bed. I had barely sat down when there was a knock on my door. I opened it up to find Luffy there.

"Come on in pal."

I sat down on the bed and he sat with me. He spent most of the night on my bed crying his eyes out. I wanted to cry to but right now I needed to be strong.

_Zoro was right; if I can't be strong no one can trust me. First thing in the morning we were getting the new ship and I was going to look for Robin. I'm sick of being weak. I need to prove I'm strong so the others won't have to worry and feel weak like Usopp. I need to protect them. I'll show Robin I'm strong. I'll show her she doesn't have to fear men like Aokiji._

I looked over and saw that a few hours had passed while I was lost in thought. It was late and Luffy had fallen asleep on my bed. I grabbed a blanket and threw it over him.

"I need to get stronger to protect you to. I promised to never let you feel like that again. I need to be ready for anything."

I climbed into bed and pulled the comforter over myself leaving a layer between Luffy and I.

"Good night Luffy."

_I will get stronger. I won't let something like this happen again._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	55. Franky

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

I slowly stirred awake. I looked over and saw Luffy was still in my bed. I got out of bed and then garbed the blanket and pulled Luffy of the bed.

"Get up lazy bones."

"Gaahh! I'm up!"

"Nami said she'd meet us on the roof and then we'd go look at ships."

"Okay!" he said following me out the door

"It to early stop talking so loud or you wake people up." I said as we took the stairs up to the roof.

Zoro, Rose, Wyper, and Chopper were already up there when we got to the roof. Luffy stretched himself over to a nearby roof and sat alone.

"Morning you're all up early."

"Couldn't sleep." They all responded.

"Oh I slept great."

"We rented all those rooms the least you can do is stay in them." Sanji said walking out onto the roof.

"Yeah well I saw you outside last night so what does it matter." Rose said "What were you doing?"

"I was keeping watch on the peninsula in case Robin showed up. I don't know where she went, especially without saying anything."

_Right Robin's still not back yet. I'm getting worried. I'll go with Luffy and get a ship then I'll start looking. I can't let her wander around all day incase she's in danger._

"Sanji I want you and…Rose to spend the day looking for Robin."

"We'll have so much fun Sweet Flower!"

"Chopper you go with them make sure they stay on task." I told the reindeer.

"Roger!"

"Wyper, you and Zoro stay here in case Robin makes her way here. I'll be taking Luffy and Nami top get us a ship, if something happens regroup here on the roof alright everyone."

"Luffy! Steve!" Nami called for us running up to the roof "There's an emergency. Last night Iceberg was shot!"

_Just great more crap to get in the way! I thought I was gonna like this city but so far it's nothing but trouble._

"He's unconscious right now. He's so important they're calling this the city's greatest tragedy."

"Who is this guy Nami?" Wyper asked.

"He's the man who helped us at the shipyard yesterday…and he's the mayor of Water Seven."

"A man as respected as him…this is certainly strange."

"I'm going to take a look." Luffy said jumping off the tower.

"Wait for me moron!" I followed suit and hopped off the roof "you guys get moving and find Robin."

We landed on the ground and Nami made her way out the front door. We rented another fish and made our way to Galley-La. They were giving out free newspapers so we grabbed one and started reading the front page.

"Look." Luffy said "It's on the front page."

"Yeah this is big. We might not be able to get in to see him." Nami said.

"We won't know till we get there so let's keep going."

We got to the Dock but there was so much traffic we couldn't even get close to the door.

"Looks like we won't be getting in right now." I observed.

A local man told us they were only letting a select number of reports because everyone was so concerned they keep trying to control the crowd.

"Guess this is as close as we can get for now." Nami said.

Some real funky music started ringing out throughout the streets.

"What the hell is that racket?" I wondered.

"Oh no it's them!" "Go away!"

"Don't be shy just ask…ask my name." A man's voice said from behind a curtain.

"We don't want to go away." "I bet he's the one who attacked Iceberg."

"I know you're here Strawhat, and your Torturer friend to. Show your selves." The curtain fell to reveal a man and two women tapping there feet in some dumb dance.

The man had blue hair and huge arms that were far too big for is body, also he barely had any clothes on, only a floral shirt and a speedo.

"I'm the most 'Super!' man in all of Water Seven. They call me…Franky!"

Everyone on the street that wasn't me, Luffy or Nami ran in fear at the mention of this guy's name.

"Who's that weirdo?" Luffy asked?

"Did he just say 'Franky?"

"So this is the elusive Franky." I said standing up.

"That's him." Luffy said with a look of determination "Hey you! I'm Luffy!"

"So you're Luffy? I take it he's Steve." The man gestured to me "You two squirts have made a big mess while I was out of town."

"Oh that." I told him "That was just playtime. Where's our money."

"I spent every penny."

_Dammit._

"The money isn't important. I'm gonna kick your ass." Luffy told him.

"I think you have it backwards." Franky told him "I'll be the one kicking your ass."

"Get down here so we can make you cry for mercy!" I told him.

He ignored me and started taking in a breath of air.

"What's he doing?" Nami asked.

Suddenly a huge flame erupted out of Franky's mouth.

"What the..!"

"He can breathe fire!"

"Is it a Devil Fruit?" Nami asked

Franky quickly disproved that by jumping in to the canal.

"Maybe not, if he does why willingly jump into water." I said.

A fist shattered our little boat and forced us to flee into the air.

"He can swim!"

"I didn't eat a Devil Fruit!"

Now that we were suspended in the air I attached my whip to a nearby pole and grabbed Nami and swung us to safety. Luffy went to punch Franky but got hit himself.

" **Strong Right!"** Franky's fist detached from his arm and slammed into Luffy. The fist was connected to his arm by a large metal chain.

"What the hell is this guy?!"

"Ah you guys don't know. I guess I'll tell you then…" Franky said as he screwed his fist back onto his arm "I'm a cyborg."

"You need to pay more attention to your surroundings cyborg" I said as my whips tied around his waist.

I spun in place and hurled Franky over a nearby wall **"Whip Tornado!"**

Luffy followed Franky over the wall and I wasn't too far behind.

"If you're a cyborg we'll just crush the metal that makes you **Whip Crush!** " My weapons slammed into Franky's chest, Luffy fist wasn't far behind "Take this **Gum-Gum Pistol!** "

Both attacks moved Franky's body but they didn't leave even a dent.

"Crap. We need more that that Luffy."

"Fine. **Gum-Gum Rifle!** " Luffy twisted arm hit Franky but the same result; he just got moved but took no real damage.

" **Strong Right!"**

I ducked under the flying punch and grabbed the chain holding it. I pulled it like I would one of my whips and sent Franky hurdling towards Luffy.

"Now Luffy!"

"Dodge this. **Gum-Gum Gatling!"**

A few of Luffy punches landed before he suddenly stopped attacking "Ow, Ow, Ow. That hurts!"

_That's right this guy's metal._

"Your attacks are useless." Franky stood up and his left hand flipped open to reveal a gun scope **"Weapons Left!"** A rocket shot out and Luffy and I barely got out of its way.

As we hit the ground the two of us were sent flying into a pile of rubble nearby.

_What the hell. Did Franky do that?_

Luffy and I dug ourselves out of the pile and saw who attacked us.

"Galley-La?"

_They don't look happy. I think this one on two is about to become a two on one on four._

"It ain't nice to interrupt others fights." Franky told them.

"We would have come for you eventually Franky." Kaku told the man.

"HOW DO YOU INTEND TO FIX THIS?!" a large bearded man asked.

"Relax Tilestone we can deal with that later." Paulie told him "There's something more important right now."

_They still haven't looked at us. Something is wrong here._

"How dare you two show your faces around here?" Paulie said finally acknowledging us.

"Huh?"

"We heard the news about Ice-pops so we came to see him." Luffy told him.

"Wow so my boys weren't enough for you huh, you messed with Galley-La too. Wow you two kids are dumb." Franky remarked.

"We didn't do anything!" I told him.

"If you going to tell such bold lies I'll just have to tie you up here! **Rope Action: Half Knot!** " one of Paulie's ropes tied itself around Luffy neck and started strangling him.

"Luffy!" I grabbed the rope and got to work untying it.

_I've never seen such expert rope work. He controls those ropes like my whips._

" **Air Drive!"** The Rope contracted and Luffy and I got sent flying into a pile of wood near us.

Luffy threw the junk off us "I don't understand. Why?"

The man with the cowlick shot at us but Luffy was able to catch the bullets with his body. I slid under him since he was in the air and came face to face with the man's boot.

"Ugh!" The heel slammed into my face and I got planted.

"I told you they're mine!" Franky yelled shooting at the shipwrights.

Kaku and Tilestone were easily able to send Franky flying like it was nothing.

_Those two dealt with him no problem. Am I really weaker than a carpenter?_

I pulled myself off the ground to find Luffy dodging a barrage of punches from Lucci. I heard a whizzing noise and ducked under a rope.

"Buzz off!" I grabbed the rope and got into a tug of war with Paulie.

I snagged one of my whips around his wrist and the two of us got into a struggle for dominance.

"Tell me why!"

I looked over and saw Luffy get sent flying. Just like that I felt my feet lift off the ground. I had given Paulie an opening and he took it. He sent me flying just like Luffy. I crash landed next to Luffy.

"Just give us a reason?!" Luffy begged.

"We're the ones asking for a reason." Paulie told him "You're the ones who snuck in and Shot Iceberg!"

"What are you talking about?! Why would we do that?!"

"Iceberg remembers two people entering his room last night. One of them belongs to you. Some woman named Nico Robin."

"Robin?!"

_This is a load of crap, no way Robin shot Iceberg._

"I don't know why you did it but I don't care. I'll kill you here and now!"

I looked over and saw a chisel flying towards Luffy and me. I pulled my friend to the ground but before we landed I felt the blade dig into my shoulder.

" **GAAHH!"**

"Steve!"

_THAT"S GONNA LEAVE A MARK! AHHH THIS HURTS._

I stood up and pulled the weapon out of my shoulder "Shut your damn mouth."

"Excuse me?!"

"How dare you talk about her like that? Accusing her of murder. You don't know Robin like I do. Say one more thing about her and I kill you!"

"Let us talk to Iceberg." Luffy pleaded "I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding. Robin wouldn't do that."

"AHH!"

"Nami!" Some punk from the crowd had grabbed Nami just for being with us.

"Put her down now!"

"This is the price you pay. Hurt that man and you hurt the whole city."

"Just let us talk to Iceberg!" Luffy yelled.

"Enough Luffy." I told him "You can't get them to let you in." A rope shot at Luffy but I grabbed it midair and held it tight "We're done fighting you."

I saw that they had changed the guns out for sawblades. It was gonna get bloody if we didn't do something.

"Luffy we have to run." I told him as we ducked under a blade.

"Fine!"

We tried to get out of there dodging a barrage of sawblades and cannon fire. We were almost home free when we got pinned to the wall by a bunch of those chisels.

_NO! I can't let it end here!_

I Cannon shot at us and blew up the wall we we're connected to. My ears kept ringing for a few minutes and I was covered in dirt.

_I can feel my hearing coming back._

" **Coup De Vent!"**

The pile pinning Luffy and I shifted and gave us a chance to escape.

"Nami let's go!" Luffy grabbed Nami and hurled us up to a nearby tower.

"They're getting away!"

"Let's find the others and start looking for answers." I told Luffy.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

We had been all over town and still no sign of Robin. We had checked the Sea Train and everything. At one point we stopped back at the Merry to warn Usopp of an incoming storm called Aqua Laguna.

"Sanji…Everyone's looking at me." I said.

"Yeah I noticed." He said pulling the hood on my sweatshirt up "Keep your head down"

It was starting to get bad out so I had purchased some additional clothing. During our search of Town Sanji asked someone about Robin and he called her an assassin. That allowed us to figure out why everyone was looking at me.

"The newspaper." Chopper said.

The paper said that we tried to kill Iceberg. It had pictures of me, Zoro, Luffy, Robin and Steve.

"We need to hurry if someone I.D's me we're going to have a problem."

*Sniff*

"What the matter Chop…! ROBIN!"

I looked across the river and saw Robin there.

_Good we found her._

"Where have you been? Everyone is worried about you." I told her.

"Let's go back to the hotel." Sanji told her "A lot has happened. On second thought stay there we'll come to you."

"No." She told him "We are fine where we are…I won't be going back with you."

"Excuse me?" I said thinking I misheard her.

"We shall say our goodbyes here."

"Robin?"

"Is this about that story in the paper?" Sanji asked "Don't worry we don't believe that. They always blame the pirates when bad things happen."

"Yes you were falsely accused. However for me that story is true. I did break in and attempt to kill Iceberg last night."

_No…It can't be. I never liked Robin but she never struck me as a killer._

"I am a darkness that you can't understand, a darkness that will be the end of you. You will all take the fall for my crime. I will be leaving soon and the situation will get worse."

"What are you saying? WHY!" I yelled.

"Why? I have no need to tell you why."

"Don't do this Robin…" I said.

"While I was with you, you treated me well. Say 'Hello' to your brother for me."

"Don't turn your back to me!" I yelled "If you walk away it will break his heart! If you do that I'll never forgive you! Don't do this to him…you know how much he cares! He loves you!"

"Goodbye."

"ROBIN!~"

Sanji and I dove into the water to try and get across the street and stop her but when we got over to the other side she was gone.

"Chopper…" Sanji called the deer's attention "I want you to go back and tell Steve and Luffy what happened here. Don't leave anything out…well you can leave the part about Rose never forgiving her out."

"What are you two gonna do?"

"Don't worry I have a plan we'll be fine." Sanji told him "Now go!"

Chopper ran off to find Luffy and my brother and tell them what had transpired.

"You have a plan, and do I really need to be involved?"

"Come on we don't have much time."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message any questions or concerns.**

 


	56. Iceberg

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"This is bad." Nami said "The wind is changing…a storm is coming."

"We can think about that later." I told her "Iceberg is in there and I want to talk to him."

"Let me remind you we're being chased so…"

"Let's go Luffy."

"Okay!"

Luffy threw his arms over to the nearby building and rocketed us across the gap. We broke through a large window at the front of the building.

"We're under attack!"

Luffy and I sprinted through the halls and down the first set of stairs.

_I have to find that man. I'll tear the whole place down if I have to._

"Where is it?"

"I don't know Luffy. OUT OF MY WAY!" I swatted some novice out of my way and kept moving "Luffy get us back up to the second level"

"Strawhat!"

"The secretary?" the woman was calling us over.

"Over there."

Luffy changed directions and pulled us over to the woman. We landed in front of a set of double doors.

"Mr. Iceberg would like to speak with you." She opened the door and let us in.

"Uhh. Thanks."

We entered the room and saw Iceberg in his bed.

I leaned over to Luffy "Let me do the talking understand, but don't be afraid to stop me if I get out of control."

"Right."

"You want to speak with me _Boy._ "

"I want the real story."

"Last night I saw Nico Robin. She is one of you?"

"That's correct."

The man moved his hand out from under the cover and pointed it at me "I want to meet with her again."

"No need for the gun, we're just talking."

"Where is she?" he asked.

"I don't know"

*BANG*

I moved to the side and avoided the bullet and ran at the man. I grabbed his neck and started choking him.

"Listen to me you son of a bitch! Robin is a wonderful lady so you better not be lying to me!"

I could see the life draining from his eyes as I squeezed harder.

"Steve let go!"

_I'll kill him!_

I felt Luffy pulling on my shoulder; it was the side with the gash from the chisel on it.

"Ahh!" I yelled in pain from my wound, I let the man go and he gasped for air "If I ever hear you talk about my Robin like that again…next time I won't let go. Come on Luffy."

Luffy broke the window and jumped across the street. We made our way back to the roof that Nami was on.

"Were you able to speak with Iceberg?"

"Yeah…he insist he saw Robin." I told her.

"But why would Robin do something like that?"

"I won't believe him. Never."

"Let's head back to the hotel and regroup with the other." Luffy suggested.

"Yeah fine."

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

"You wanna tell me why everyone is trying to kill us?!" I asked.

"This is why." Zoro said handing me the paper "We're the associates of an assassin."

"Just great." I groaned "Well we can't go back to the hotel, which sucks because most of our stuff is there. I only have two dials on me so if we get in a fight I can't help you too much."

"It's fine your photo isn't in the paper so maybe we need to split up." He suggested.

"Bad idea, we're fragmented enough as it is we can't afford to spread too thin."

"Hey it's the swordsman from the paper!"

"Oh crap!"

We got up and ran from the mob that was now chasing us. I had a pair of skates on me but as much as I wanted to I wasn't smart to leave the swordsman behind, and since I didn't have time to teach him I'd have to run.

"This way." He said pulling me into an alley.

We had avoided the mob for a few seconds only to have them find us as soon as we caught our breath.

"Oh come on!"

"Zoro, Wyper!"

Luffy, Nami, and Steve we running over a bridge also trying to ditch the mob chasing them. We ran over to them making the mob chase all of us. We around the streets looking for a place to hide out.

"Luffy can you get us under the bridge?" Steve asked.

"I can try."

"Better not screw this up." I told him.

We climbed under the bridge and sat on the suspended Luffy.

"Heavy…"

"Keep your mouth shut."

We waited till it got quiet and waited a few more seconds.

"Is it safe?" Nami asked.

"WAHH!" Luffy yelled and let go and dropped us into the water.

"What the hell Luffy?!" we all yelled.

He just sat there flailing around in the water. Steve dragged him over to the curb and we pulled ourselves out of the water.

*cough* "What the heck! Don't do that Chopper!"

* * *

**Steve's POV**

We made our way over to the roof of the nearby building and got settled.

"How'd you find us Chopper?" Zoro asked him.

"Smell."

"Chopper where's Sanji and Rose?" I asked him as he wrapped my shoulder.

He explained that the three of them had found Robin but she told them that she was abandoning us. Sanji and Rose sent him back to report to us while the two of them formed a plan of their own.

"Bull! Robin wouldn't do that!" I yelled at the deer "You better not be lying to me you runt!"

"Enough!" Zoro yelled "Chopper didn't do anything wrong don't take your anger our on him."

"I know Robin…something like that it's just not her."

"Listen to yourself. You're so infatuated with this woman you refuse to look past what you think you know." Zoro told me "Robin joined us after being our enemy, after spending this much time with us she wouldn't leave out of fear. So tonight we look for answers, we need to decide if she's friend or foe."

"Chopper you said that Robin told you today would be the last time we meet, right?" Wyper asked "If that's true she must be planning something to make our lives even worse. This city is already up in a tizzy over an attempt at the life of the mayor. There is only one thing that might piss them off more."

"If Iceberg got killed." Nami said finishing his sentence.

"If you think that Robin setting us up going there would only be setting ourselves up to get accused." I told them "I still have doubts that she'd set us up but I need answers, I'm going to that mansion to night. You can come if you want to but I will prove you wrong Zoro. I will make Robin come back to me."

"You mean us right?" Luffy said.

"Sure…us."

"Iceberg and Sanji both said they saw a man in a mask walking with Robin." Nami said "Since that's not any of us who is it?"

"Do you think someone's controlling her?" Chopper asked.

"That's an optimistic guess." Wyper told him with a smile.

"But the inverse is that they are partners and she's willingly doing this." Zoro told him.

"What's our target tonight?" Nami asked.

"We catch Robin…" I told her.

"She's been on the run for twenty years." Luffy said "Even the government can't catch her."

"She won't escape me." I told her "She won't turn her back to me."

"Sitting around won't get anything done." Wyper said.

"He's right." Luffy hopped up "Let's get going."

* * *

We arrived at Iceberg's mansion and hid out in a tree to wait for our chance to strike. I wasn't too happy about standing around but rushing in might not help.

_I will get you to tell me the truth Robin. I don't believe you'd do this for no reason._

"Luffy can you stretch us across?" Chopper asked.

"It's pretty far but I think I can."

"We need to stay away from the commotion on the lower portions." Nami said.

"There are a lot of people." Chopper observed through his binoculars.

"And they all look ready to shoot anyone who walks by." Wyper said.

"Get ready…tonight's gonna be a long night." Zoro said.

_I'm ready…I'm coming for you Robin._

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	57. The Night in the Mansion

_Italics indicates thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

_How much longer…_

I got my wish, just as I finished thinking that the wall of the mansion exploded.

"Let's go Luffy."

Luffy grabbed me and launched us across to the mansion.

_The rest of you can catch up on your own._

"We're splitting up here." I told him as I swung onto a nearby lamp.

"Wait…" he called after me but I was going on my own.

I tried my best to keep out of sight as to not further complicate the situation. I moved around the house quickly, avoiding whoever I could.

"Dammit where the hell is she?"

While I surveyed the land trying to find Robin someone ran through the air and jumped over my head.

"What the hell?"

The masked person swung a spiked whip and me but I managed to avoid the crude device.

"That's quite a toy you have there."

"Unless you want to die move."

"I can tell by your voice you're not Robin. My best bet is that Chopper was right and someone is making her do these things. I'll be stopping you in your tracks. Not one more step." I told the masked man.

"I don't have time for little boys like you." The person told me.

"Well make some! **Whip Jetstream!** " The whips coiled and unspun as they got closer to the masked person, but they hit nothing but air.

"Where'd you go?"

"I said I don't have time." I turned around to see the person was now behind me. I felt my side and saw the whip had lashed at it.

"How?"

_Did this guy run that fast? Impossible even Kuro wasn't that fast, and he couldn't see doing it so he had no idea what he attacked. How'd this guy move that fast and land an accurate attack._

The masked person jumped up and walked in the air **"Moonwalk."** And just like that he was gone.

"What the hell are we dealing with?"

_I have to find Iceberg. Chances are that's were Robin will be._

I clutched my side and kicked in a window to make my way into the house. Everywhere was littered with bodies of men who had fallen to those freaks running around killing people to get at Iceberg.

_I came for Robin, but I can't let them hurt that man. He's done nothing wrong._

I saw the door to Iceberg's room. There were chairs set up for the foremen but all but one was empty. Kaku and Lucci were on the ground and a man in a bear mask was sitting in the middle chair.

I saw that loud bearded man, Tilestone, Go at the bear man with a hammer but when it hit his fist it just shattered.

" **Iron Body."**

And just like that he threw a man the size of a small boat through the floor.

_Holy Crap! He took that guy out in one hit. Those guys nearly killed me this morning, I don't stand a chance._

When the man went after the men who came with Tilestone I took the chance to slip into the room as quietly as I could.

I slammed the door once I got in to get the attention of the people inside. They weren't too happy to see me.

"I didn't want to see you here, I tried to be positive, and I can't believe you right now." I told the woman in the room "Put the gun down Robin."

"You're not supposed to be here." She said still holding the gun to Iceberg's forehead.

"Well I am. If you kill Iceberg we're going to have a real problem."

The snail in Robin's pocket rang and said that the rest of this group was coming.

"You should leave while you still can Steve."

"I'm not moving."

"Just go!"

"You ain't the boss of me." I told her "I'm not leaving unless you're with me."

I felt a sharp pain in my back and looked behind to see a person in a bull mask stab my back, with his fingers.

"Ugh." I fell to the ground and coughed up some blood.

_I can't move. I can still move my toes so I don't think I'm paralyzed._

There were now four people in the room "Who the hell are you people?"

That pigeon from the dock flew in and landed on the bull man's shoulder.

I laughed to myself "I see we all got played."

"Let's talk" the bull man said taking off the mask.

"Do you get it Iceberg?" I asked the man "I'm sorry you got fooled"

"I can't believe this." Iceberg said surprised "I expected better from you Lucci."

I recognized the two of the other masked people as Kaku, the foreman, and Kalifa, the secretary. I didn't know the last man, the one wearing the bear mask.

"Blueno from the bar?"

_I guess that's his name._

"You were all with the government."

_That's who they work for._

I felt Robin's gun on the back of my head "Don't do this beautiful."

"Tell us where the blueprints are before more people die."

"We've been undercover here for five years." Lucci told Iceberg "It would be wise for you to not waste my time." He explained that they were from the government, a secret branch called Cipher Pol Number Nine, or CP9 for short.

"I wasn't aware they even went that high." Iceberg said.

"Yes because we have special privileges that give us to the ability to kill anyone who won't cooperate."

"There should be no killing in justice." Iceberg told him.

_I'm bleeding out over here someone help me!_

"You don't trust the government, do you Iceberg?" I said from the ground "I guess were a lot alike."

"I only know the nature of humanity."

Lucci kicked him across the room and started interrogating the man. Kaku took his pulse they talked about these blueprints and someone named Cutty Flam. Most of the conversation was about those ancient weapons Robin told me about.

"So that means that Tom's other disciple Cutty Flam is still in Water Seven." Lucci revealed "And he now goes by the name Franky!"

"Your blood doesn't lie." Kaku said.

"It makes sense you'd entrust the blueprints to Franky, they'd be safe since we thought he was dead."

"Hurry up let's go find Franky." Kalifa told them.

The wall at the back of the room cracked and shattered. I took the chance to get off the floor and away from the gun.

"Where's Robin!" Luffy and Paulie broke through the wall and Zoro and the other burst through the door.

"Everybody arrived." I mumbled straining to stand up.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Zoro yelled.

"I've been right here."

"Steve what happened to you!" Chopper yelled "You're covered in blood!"

"Don't worry about it right now; these are the people trying to kill Iceberg."

"Wait don't these people work here?" Nami asked "Are you saying this was an inside job."

"Yes, we are really government agents. Paulie you'll forgive me if I apologize to you right, I mean we built ships together. Do you want me to prove it to you; I can step on Iceberg's face if you like."

"You…you lied to me! **Pipe Hitch Knives!** " Paulie threw a rope full of knives at Lucci.

" **Finger Pistol."** Just like my back a hole was dug into Paulie's chest with a mere finger.

"Why?" Paulie asked trying to stand "WHY?!"

"It doesn't matter." Lucci told him "I'll end you here and now."

"Stop it!" I threw a whip at Lucci but he caught it. I cut the cord and attacked with more fervor **"Whip Hurricane!"** The series of rapid strikes hit but they did no damage.

" **Iron Body.** This is growing tiresome **Shave."** He disappeared like the woman had earlier.

_Another magic technique._

" **Finger Pistol!"** His finger dung at my neck but luckily missed my vital parts "You got lucky."

Luffy grabbed Paulie and pulled him to safety "Weren't you shipwrights together?"

"That was in the past."

"So you really are a traitor, I told this guy that I'd beat the crap out of the people who tried to kill Iceberg."

"I've got business with you to." I told them "Robin, What are you doing with these people? If you want out tell me why."

"You don't listen very well. I told the cook, the doctor and your sister goodbye, did they not tell you."

"I did." Chopper told her "but I don't understand why."

"I did it to achieve my goal, something I can't do with you." She told us "I will sacrifice anything to achieve it."

"Even stabbing your friends in the back." I told her.

Iceberg tried to say something but Robin pushed his head to the ground "Keep quiet."

"I'll have to stop you know, this mansion will be engulfed in flames in two minutes." Lucci explained "I would suggest you leave while you still can, if you manage to escape."

The members of CP9 blocked our path.

"Appears Robin wants to stay on the other side." Wyper remarked.

"They plan on eliminating the witnesses." Zoro said.

"So are we leaving without Robin?" Luffy asked me.

"Hell no." I told him.

"The fire will start soon." Lucci told us.

"I'll be going then." Robin said putting her hood up.

"Wait, I won't stand for this!" I yelled after her "You get back here now!"

"Goodbye."

"No! Robin!" I ran after her and slide under Blueno to try and stop her from getting out the window.

As soon as I got up he was already in front of me "The power of my legs is more than you can comprehend."

"That's what you think." I told the man "I saw a guy do that once, it wasn't perfect but now that I saw you do it maybe I can figure out how he did it."

"What foolishness, a weakling like you could never learn one of the arts, it took years of training for us to learn them, and you think you can master it in a few hours."

"I'll show you how strong I can be."

" **Tempest Kick!"** I felt two blades hit my back and I fell to the ground again.

I looked back and saw the kicks and broken the walls.

_It's a cutting technique._

"Will you idiots help me here!" I yelled back.

Zoro crossed blades with Kaku "Was that inspection the truth or was that a lie too?"

"No that was very much the truth, I took that job seriously."

" **Impact!" "Iron Body!"**

Wyper shot his dial off at Blueno but nothing happened.

"What the hell, that should have made you internal organs explode."

" **Finger Pistol!"** Wyper blocked the blow with his dial but instead of absorbing the impact the shell shattered from the blow.

"How?!"

"You've gone far enough!" Kalifa said getting in my way.

"Out of my way hag! **Whip Lash!** " The whip hit her lags but instead of knocking her over it just bounced off.

The window opened and Robin stepped to the edge.

"Don't go! We're not finished!"

"No. This conversation is over. Goodbye Handsome."

" **Gum-Gum Bazooka!"** Luffy's hands slammed into Kalifa "GO!"

"Thanks." I rolled past her and went to stop Robin "Don't turn your back to me Robin. You owe me too much. I made a promise, I said I'd take you out while we were in this city, I won't let you make me a liar. Please don't go! Don't leave me!"

Lucci grabbed my face "Enough boy, Nico Robin it's time for you to go."

And just like that she jumped out the window and left me behind.

"It's funny." Lucci laughed "A date? What you thought you'd be with her, she's too old for you brat. Love is such a useless emotion. Look, your love for Nico Robin will get you killed. Besides a woman like her doesn't deserve love."

"I'll get her back." I told the man "I refuse to give up now, not until I keep my promise!" I punched the man in the face and he dropped me "She's my responsibility that was the promise I made when she got on my ship, I took responsibility, and I won't shake that off now!"

I tried to run for the window but Lucci grabbed my ankle.

"Just shut up!" He threw me across the room and I crashed into the wall by Luffy, Zoro, and Wyper who all looked to be in bad shape as well.

"Try all you want pirate. You can't touch power like mine." Lucci said as his muscles grew larger "Let me show you just how weak you are!"

_A Devil Fruit!_

"The Cat-Cat Fruit Model: Leopard. The Zoan Fruits are the strongest when it comes to pure strength."

With one kick Lucci knocked the whole building over. The whole place started to crumble.

"Nami get away from the wall!" Wyper yelled.

Chopper ran by and pushed Nami out of the way but got himself caught in the falling rubble as a result.

"Chopper!"

Paulie tried to rescue Iceberg but only got caught by Lucci and the rest of CP9.

"Give it up Paulie."

"I…I really thought we were friends!"

"That's just it you thought."

Lucci went to bring his claws down on Paulie.

"LUCCI!" I slammed my shoulder into him knocking him off balance and saving Paulie.

"You insolent punk!" his entire right claw dug into my back and he picked me up with one hand.

"AHHH!"

"DIE YOU BRAT!"

"Steve!"

He slammed me into the floor and my head banged against the ground.

"GAH!"

"I'M SENDING YOU TO HELL!"

With that he threw me through the roof. I landed on the outer part of the building.

_It hurts to breath._

"DIE!"

Lucci's claw dug into my chest and he slammed me into the ground again this time he did it multiple times.

"JUST DROP DEAD!"

He picked me up to examine his work. I was barely alive yet somehow conscious.

"Why won't you die?"

"Screw…you." I said as I spat blood in his face.

"Suffer and bleed out on the ground!"

With that he threw me to the courtyard where I passed out.

_Why Robin?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	58. Truth

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

_Where'd he go?_

The pigeon guy came back down from roof but Steve wasn't with him. The suit he was wearing was soaked in rain and blood, just like his right arm.

"Where is he?!" Luffy asked.

"Dead on the ground."

"RAH!" Luffy charged at the man.

"I'll send you flying." With a flick of his wrist Lucci threw our captain across town.

"Luffy!"

Zoro slashed at the man but he blocked it with just an arm, and end up flung out the window just like Luffy had.

_What are these guys?_

I looked over and saw Nami trembling in fear and did the only thing I could, I fought back. I absorbed the fire in the room with a dial and shot it.

" **Flame Dial!"** The inferno blasted towards the cat man and singed his suit.

" **Tempest Kick!"** He kicked the air and a shockwave formed only it wasn't aimed for me.

"Nami run!" I pushed the girl out a door and down to the ground. Then the blast hit me and threw me back through a series of walls.

"AGH!"

_Dammit Robin._

* * *

**Steve's POV**

_It's so hot…_

"Ugh." I opened my eyes and was surrounded by various men from Galley-La.

I saw Nami, Wyper, and Chopper were all on the ground and in bad shape. The mansion was on fire and I was covered in blood.

_Where are Luffy and Zoro?_

"Iceberg don't move yet."

"Leave I want to talk to him, alone."

I sat up while Iceberg took a seat across from me.

"First of all I'm sorry. I accused you of a crime you didn't commit; I'll make it up to you somehow." He told me.

"No, I tried to choke you I owe you the apology."

"I want to ask you something, Nico Robin did her attitude change once you got to this island?"

"Yeah, once we got here she disappeared. Then she tried to kill you and when three of the crew found her this morning she said she wasn't coming back." I told him "That's why I came here tonight, to find her and ask why she wanted to leave us behind. I still can't believe her; I don't want her to go."

"You really care about her don't you?" He asked me.

"Yeah, ever since I met her I started feeling that way."

"Then I'll tell you what I know and do the best to fill in the gaps in your knowledge" Iceberg explained "I expect that the government's plan started when you got to this island. I know her reason for doing this, but first I want to ask you to think about this, Nico Robin has the power to revive an ancient weapon, one that can destroy the world."

"So it comes back to those damn bricks only she can read."

"Exactly. Now her reason for leaving you behind."

"How do you know this?"

"It was right before you came into my room…

* * *

_**Iceberg's Flashback Start** _

"I won't give up those blueprints even if it kills me. I have to stop you; you can't keep searching for the Poneglyph and lending your assistance to the government."

"I'm not looking to resurrect the ancient weapon; I just want to know history."

"That is a useless sentiment. If your study of history put the whole world in danger then you should just die! You still want to chase history even after what happened to Ohara."

"What do you know?! You have no idea how much our lives were ruined by the World Government."

"Then why are you helping them if you hate them so much?!"

"Because, I want my wish to come true even if I have to give everything up for it. CP9 gave me two conditions, to have the assassination blamed on them, and then give myself up."

"You've been running for twenty years why give yourself up now."

"CP9 has permission to use a **Buster Call** against the Strawhats."

"Buster Call?"

"It is a military assault that summons five vice-admirals and ten warships. Once you're the target there is nothing more you can do. Normally only the admirals can do it. CP9 has been given permission by Aokiji. That is why I ran, in the past I never had anything to protect, but now I can't do that."

"Then your wish is?"

"I have shipmates who care about me. He saved my life when I wanted to die, when my dream had died. That's why my wish is for all nine of the Strawhats except me to leave this island safely. He has shown me too much kindness…too much love for me to drag him down with me."

"You don't care if you're forced to resurrect the weapon and doom the whole world."

"I don't care! I will do anything to save him! He…He's too important to me; he's the only person to make me feel this way. An emotion I haven't felt since I was just a little girl, love."

* * *

_**Iceberg's Flashback End** _

"And I couldn't pull the trigger. Out of all things she chose you over the lives of everyone in the world."

_For me…she really does care. Love?!_

"Even after almost giving up the blueprints I still can't blame her."

"HeHeHe!" I laughed as I fell to the ground "I'm so happy." I said with tears in my eyes "She really didn't betray us, and she really does fell the same."

I hopped up off the ground and made my way over to my sleeping friends.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get the others and tell them about Robin."

"Wait Strawhat and the others are finished."

"Bull! Now that we know our true goal, that she did it to save us, our strength just tripled." I walked over to my passed out friends "Get up you three! Nami! Chopper! Wyper!"

* * *

**Rose's POV**

We were hiding in a shadowy corner at the train station. We had followed Robin to the only way out of town, the Sea Train. Sanji lit a cigarette in the in the small space we were hiding.

"Put that thing out you'll give us away." I told him.

"We need to find a way onboard." Sanji said.

"Are you even listening?"

"No matter how you look at it those guys are the only enemies. If she was just being taken away she'd be able to take them. Does she have a reason for not running? Or does she want me to save her?!"

"Knock it off Lover-boy."

"Let go of me! Where are you taking me?!"

_I know that voice._

"Usopp?"

"What the hell is he doing? So much for not causing trouble."

A group of four people of high importance boarded the train behind Robin, I recognized one of them.

"That's the guy who inspected the ship?"

"The doors on the train closed and steam blew out the top.

"The train will be leaving now!" the attendant said over the speaker.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Sanji said out load.

"Well we don't have time to wait for them so let's go!"

Sanji scribbled down a note for Nami telling her we were getting on the train after Robin. I jammed the note to the wall with one of my knives and he left I tiny Transponder snail with it and told her we'd be in touch.

_I'm starting to get low on knives I better make a mental note to get more._

"Let's go Sanji!"

"Coming!"

We ignored the protests of the train attendants and hopped aboard the Sea Train.

_Enies Lobby here we come. Just you wait Steve; I'll take care of this._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	59. Aqua Laguna

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Wait so Robin didn't betray us!?" Chopper said with a big smile.

"That's good." Nami said letting out a sigh.

"We just have to find the others and we can go get her." I told them.

"Gotcha, but where do we start looking?" Wyper asked.

"Wait a moment." Iceberg said "If you plan to go after Nico Robin you need to hurry. The Sea Train is leaving at Eleven o'clock. It's highly likely she will be aboard with the other government officials. After that the Sea Train will stop running and you won't be able to get a ship out in Aqua Laguna"

"This is bad! What time is it?!" Nami asked.

"It's 10:30." Iceberg told her.

"We have a half-hour!" Chopper yelled.

"Can you stop the train?" Wyper asked.

"Not when it's going to Enies Lobby I can't." Iceberg explained.

"Crap we have to hurry. Chopper I want you and Wyper to go find Luffy and Zoro. Nami you and I are going to the train station." I instructed.

"Hey you lot." Paulie said getting off the ground "You lend these folks a hand."

"But Paulie these are the people that tried to kill Iceberg. And what about Lucci and Kaku we can't find them."

"Shut up." Paulie told them "No they didn't. It's thanks to them that Iceberg is still alive. Don't worry about Lucci and Kaku. They're out of town for the day." He turned to me "Your need to get to the station right, I'll guide."

"Thanks."

Paulie set us up with some Yagara and showed Nami and I the fastest way to the station.

"Can't this thing go any faster? There are only twenty minutes left." I mumbled.

_Please just wait, don't go._

I heard the whistle from the train as we got closer.

_Come on. I have to make it._

"It's too early for them to be leaving." Nami said.

"With the passengers they have onboard it's safe to assume they got the time moved up." Paulie told her.

"I see the station." I told her.

Nami skidded to a stop right in front of the building and I jumped out and sprinted for the platform. As I got there I saw it pulling away.

_Please wait._

"Get off that train! Robin!"

_I'm too late…_

I sat there, defeated on the ground. I had lost. Nami was on the ground next to me crying like a baby.

"Paulie give me a boat."

"Never gonna happen. You can't go out in that you'd get yourself killed."

"Robin will die if I don't do something!"

"Move!" Paulie grabbed Nami and myself and pulled us away from the edge of the platform.

We ran up the stairs to avoid the wave that crashed into the platform and destroyed most of the objects on it.

"See. That wave broke the schedule board. That's never happened before. This is only the beginning of the storm to." Paulie explained how dangerous it was "The sea train can cut through it but not a ship."

"Excuse me is one of you named Nami?" A man asked walking up holding a note "We found this addressed to you."

"That would be me but how did you find something so small?"

"It was over here." The man said pointing to a large painted arrow and graffiti of Nami's name.

"What's it say?" I asked.

"Well the first half is a love letter from Sanji so we can skip that. The part we want is here, where all the marks from Rose taking the paper from him are. It says the two of them got on the Sea Train to go after Robin! It also says two other people got taken on, Usopp and some guy with funky blue hair."

"That must have been Franky."

"Here there was a transponder snail with the letter." The man said.

"I see it says they'll try and call us later." Nami said.

"Alright if those two are on the train we better find a way to catch up with them quickly. Let's go find Zoro and Luffy." I told the girl.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"It's cold." I groaned

"I can't get it to stay lit." Sanji complained playing with his lighter.

The door opened and a man riding inside was shocked to see us. Sanji kicked him back into the train. We headed in and were met with an even greater surprise.

"There are so many people in the last car!"

"What do you think you doing!" a bunch of men were now pointing pistols at us "That was no normal kick."

I looked around the train car to see what we were dealing with. I looked up and nearly screamed. They was a face on the roof of the car.

"Sanji!" I squeaked in terror.

"Hmm?"

"It's Jerry!" the men in the car cheered

_This guys some kind of freak!_

"I'm from a south blue island that specializes in Karate." The man said "I'm the boxing champion."

_How did that relate to the first part of the sentence?_

"Okay do some karate." Sanji told the man.

The man let off a flurry of punches and we jumped out of the way.

_How was that boxing or karate?_

"Excuse me miss." The tall man said.

"Umm yes?"

"I'm only say this because I'm a gentleman, but from up here I can see down you shirt…not that there's much to see." He commented.

"PREVERT!" I yelled punching the man in his creepy face.

_It's not my fault my boobs are tiny._

I looked over and saw Sanji jumping up and down try to look from above.

"Knock it off!"

"Right sorry." He said still peeking out the corner of his eye.

"My boxing will give me the advantage in this small space." Jerry said "Yoga Style!"

All he did was put his feet behind his head.

"That made your reach shorter!" Sanji pointed out rather loudly.

"This can't possibly be called boxing can it? I'm not even sure what kind of fighting that would be called." I remarked.

" **Drill kick!"** Jerry shot forward towards Sanji and me.

"That's not boxing at all!" I yelled.

"What a waste of time." Sanji said jumping into the air **"Brochette!"** Sanji's foot slammed into Jerry face and knocked him out cold.

I put a knife between each finger "Next?"

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Nami and I had regrouped with Chopper and Wyper and told them what happened with Sanji and Rose.

"So the cook and Usopp are on the train." Wyper said.

"That's great!" Chopper cheered.

"Yeah! But we can't leave till we find Zoro and Luffy." Nami told them

"This is the direction they flew so search here." Chopper told the men from Galley-La.

We split up to find our friends so that we could go after Robin.

"Luffy! Zoro!"

_Where are you idiot?_

Somehow we all ended up at a wall to the lower district. Even that old lady and the girl form the train house were there.

"Look Miss Pirate Lady!" the girl yelled "Over there between those buildings."

"Hmm."

_Is that Luffy?_

"Luffy." I said frustrated.

I trudged off to go and fish him out of his situation.

"Where are you going? You can't get to the backstreets now! Aqua Laguna is coming."

_That damn idiot._

I jumped off the staircase and made my way towards Luffy. I got as close as I could to Luffy without actually being on the same building as him.

_My whips can't reach he'll have to free himself._

"Luffy you idiot! What are you doing?!"

"Oh Steve!" He said form across the way "You see I got flung here by the guy with the pigeon. This is kinda inconvenient."

_Kinda?!_

"Can you be serious for once you idiot!" I yelled at him "This isn't the time for jokes. You were screwing around and Robin got taken away! She gave herself up for us. She went with them to protect us from the government. She's going to die!"

"So Robin was lying?"

"Yes!"

"That's good. Don't worry." He yelled "I won't let Robin die; I know she's important to you."

_Damn jerk, you're gonna make me cry saying things like that._

With strength that came from nowhere Luffy broke the buildings apart and freed himself.

He wrapped an arm around me "Let's go!"

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

"He's stuck Chopper he won't budge." I said trying to pull Zoro out of a chimney "Your fat ass got in how come it won't come out!"

"I don't know."

"I'll just blow you out." I mumbled.

"That could kill him!" Chopper yelled.

"So?"

"You're a monster!"

"Chopper are you holding one of my swords?" Zoro asked.

"Uhh yeah how did you know?"

"I just do, put it between my feet and step back." Zoro told him.

Chopper did as he was told and Zoro slashed the bricks to pieces using his feet as hands.

" **36 Caliber Phoenix!"**

"The Wave is coming!" I yelled.

"Let's go!" Chopper said grabbing my hand and Zoro's **"Jumping Point!"**

We landed on the staircase at the same time as Luffy and Steve.

"We made it." I said catching my breath from the near death experience.

The wave crashed into the staircase and started pulling us out. It was hard to breathe being churned around like that. Something wrapped around my waist and started pulling me towards the dry part of the stairs.

"Hurry and move!" Paulie yelled "The Bridge is falling apart.

We booked it and made it to dry land as the water licked at our heels. Once again we sat there catching our breath.

"Never again."

"Zoro were you down there to?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah he was stuck in a chimney." I explained.

"You're one to talk dumbass!" Steve yelled.

"Where are Sanji and Us…Sanji?" Luffy asked.

"Ah right, Zoro you listen up to." Steve told them

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	60. Rocket Man

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"So you wanna go Luffy?" I asked after telling him what Iceberg had told me earlier.

"There's no choice, come on let's go! Rope guy lend us a boat! Or do you have a Sea Train that's good to."

"There's only one Sea Train in the whole worlds and that's the Puffing Tom." Paulie explained.

"Then give us a ship!" Luffy yelled.

"He already said no." Nami explained.

"Wait till morning when this subsides and I'll give you a ship then."

"We can't wait that long." I told him "That train was going to Enies Lobby, I know what happens to people who get sent there! The Gates of Justice are there. If I can't stop Robin from going through those she'll be sent to Impel Down or Marine Headquarters. Every second I spend here complaining to you she gets one step closer to that gate. If she steps through it I will never see her again, and you just want us to wait till tomorrow!"

"I'll remind you again, don't go to Enies Lobby. You're pirates too. Enies Lobby is the front door of the government. No matter who you are you can't get someone out of there successfully." Paulie said "Knowing what will happen do you still plan on waging a war?!"

"In that case…" Luffy said walking past me "We'll steal a ship."

"Then you'll have to go through me." Paulie said.

"Stop it now!" Kokoro yelled at the two "Paulie is right you aren't think clearly."

"You gonna get in our way to lady?" Wyper asked.

"Shut up and listen." She said "The only thing that can make it through Aqua Laguna is a Sea Train."

"That's great and all but there's only one." I said "We don't have a choice we need a ship."

"If you're that determined to put your lives on the line follow me, I'll take you to the Sea Train."

* * *

**Rose's POV**

In the few minutes since we got in the train we had cleared out the last two cars. In the second car we went to we found Usopp and the blue haired guy tied up.

"What are you two doing here?!" Usopp yelled.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing? What was your name again?" Sanji said.

"Wow real subtle." I mumbled as I fiddled with the chain holding the Transponder Snail down "We can call Nami with this."

"So are you guys Pirate friends?" The blue haired guy asked.

"Were" we corrected?

"Who are you?" Sanji asked the man.

"The feared man in water Seven, Franky."

"You bastard!" "You're the one that beat up Usopp!" Sanji and I yelled as we beat up on the man.

"Hey knock it off a lot has happened since then." Usopp said "Besides he saved the Merry." Then he got all depressed "Oh yeah Merry…"

"Hey now not the time to be getting all depressed." Franky told him "Can you get me out of this thing?"

"Why should I?" I asked "I'm not feeling very friendly right now!"

"You're taking advantage of me in my weakened state!" Franky yelled back "When I get outta here!"

"Will you two knock It off were gonna get caught!" Usopp said.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Kokoro had taken us to some old abandoned warehouse in the middle of town.

"This warehouse has been abandoned for twelve years, and the Sea Train hasn't been touched in eight. It might not run anymore."

_It better!_

"Wow! It's so cool!" Luffy yelled.

"No it's not." Kokoro explained "This is Rocket Man, the runaway Sea Train."

The door on the train opened up and Iceberg came out.

"So you're all still alive. Did you bring them here?" He asked Kokoro.

"What are you doing here?"

"I must've had the same idea as you. Can't let foolish children run around like that can we?" Iceberg laughed "It's all set, I loaded it up so use it."

"You got this ready for us?"

"You can celebrate after you get back. Rocket man is a failure, a prototype. You can't control the steam so you can't slow down. You'll easily lose control. I can't guarantee you can make it back."

"We leave as soon as Nami gets here!" Luffy yelled jumping onboard and falling flat on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry."

Nami came down into the Warehouse with some guys carrying a big bag.

"Nami let's go!"

"Oh wow another Sea Train."

"What's in the bag?" Luffy asked.

"Food and beer."

"Sorry we complained." Luffy and Zoro said stuffing their faces.

_Wow real gentlemanly._

"Hey Strawhat!" We looked to the entrance for a second time and saw the Franky Family was there.

"These guys again." We all grumbled.

"Please let us come with you!"

_Huh?_

"Our Bro Franky got taken to Enies Lobby. We want to go help him but we can't get through the storm."

"Luffy." I said waving the boy over.

He skipped over to me "What is it?"

"This is gonna be a big showdown. We need all the help we can get, let's bring them along."

"Okay, I was gonna let them come anyway."

"Please we're begging we just wanna save our Bro."

"Hurry up and get on." Luffy told them.

"Thank you! We don't have to get on thought we'll just attach our King Bulls to the train." They said as they ran out the door.

"Let's get going!" Kokoro said.

Everyone but Luffy climbed into the train and got set to leave.

_Idiot will fall into the water if I don't go up there._

I climbed up onto the front of the train and stood there with Luffy.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Let's go! We're gonna get everything back!"

"That's the spirit." I joked

_Just hang in there a little longer Robin_

"Luffy we're going to have to fight those guys from Iceberg's mansion again, I'm sure of it."

"Uh huh. We need to be stronger."

"You read my mind. I compared my memories of our fight with Kuro to that attack they used. I think I can pull it off if I try, but it won't be as fast as theirs. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know." He said "but there has to be something, you're smart think!"

_Rubber can do a lot of things, but what…That's it!_

"Luffy have you ever heard of Blood Doping?"

"No."

"It's the process of holding blood, usually from a transfusion, and then reintroducing it to the body. It ups the oxygen in the blood and helps muscles do more work." I explained "Your body is rubber, you might be able to hold the blood back just by compressing parts of your body. I want you to try it out before we get to Enies Lobby. It probably won't kill you."

"What'd you mean probably?!"

"We can worry about that later here comes the end of the tunnel."

We hit the ramp at the end and the train flew into the air.

"We're flying!"

The Franky Family's boat was being pulled by two huge Bulls. They connected harpoons to the back of the train and got tugged along by us.

"Thanks for letting us come with you Strawhat!" The man at the front yelled.

"We'll be connecting to the track now, so speed will increase exponentially. Please brace yourself as to limit injury." Kokoro said over the speaker.

She wasn't kidding, the second we hit the track the train jolted forward and started getting faster and faster.

"Luffy can we go inside now!"

"Yeah I think that's a good idea!"

We went back in through a window and collapsed to the floor.

"Why did we do that?" I asked

"I thought that would be the good seat." He said.

We looked around the cabin and saw there were an awful lot of people inside it.

"Some of these things don't belong." Zoro pointed out.

That guy with the cowlick and Tilestone had come on with Paulie and the girls and the guy who had taken temporary leadership of the Franky Family were also inside. Not to mention the little girl and the rabbit.

Everyone introduced themselves and asked any questions they had.

"Paulie I'm not stupid." Lulu said "You know who the enemy is, and I'm pretty sure I do but why don't you give us the whole story."

"You probably figured it out since there nowhere to be found but Lucci, Kaku, Kalifa, and Blueno tried to kill Iceberg."

"WHAT!"

"You didn't know!"

"So." Luffy said getting everyone's attention "Galley-La Franky Family, we may have been enemies in town but now our goals are the same."

"In the coming fight the strongest person there will be Lucci." I remarked and chopper wrapped bandages around my chest, the wounds from Lucci had started to ache again "Leave him to Luffy and myself. No one else engage him understood, he's mine."

"Where's the fun in that?" Wyper joked while fiddling with a bazooka her had borrowed from the Franky Family.

"The reason for this fight is to get back what was stolen from us." Zoro remarked "We don't leave till we back what's ours."

"We're all going to the same place." Luffy said "So there's no point in fighting separately."

We all had our hand in a circle "From now on we're allies."

"We need to do something about that wave." Kokoro said.

"It's ringing!" Nami yelled as she picked up the receiver "Hello?"

"Nam is that you!" Rose yelled over the snail "So listen my life is pretty complicated right now. Will you boys stop screaming?!"

Nami told me she was going to explain the situation our members on the other train while Luffy Zoro and I dealt with the impending tidal wave.

"What are you doing?"

"Just keep firing." Zoro told them

We went back to the front of the train.

"We have to make a hole." I told them.

"How much is three times 108?" Luffy asked.

"324" I told him.

"That's too long let's just do 300."

"Fine then." Zoro said.

" **Gum-Gum"**

" **Three Hundred Caliber"**

" **Whip"**

" **CANNON!"**

Our attack slammed into the wave and cut us a path through.

"Amazing!"

"Thank you, Thank you." I said waving.

We hopped back into the train and Nami called us over.

"It's Sanji and Rose."

"Howdy."

"That you little brother? Nami filled us in." Rose said.

"They've still got Robin but now we know the whole story." Sanji explained.

"Okay." Luffy said "Then go kick there asses."

"Don't do that!" I yelled "Sanji listen closely you are not to fight them wait for us."

"I won't" Sanji said as the snail hung itself up.

"Won't what? Won't fight or won't wait for us!" I yelled.

"Make the train go faster!" Luffy yelled.

"The train is already was past a safe speed." Kokoro explained "I don't know if we can even stop."

_Just a little farther._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	61. Hair

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"What the hell did you break the snail for? How can we call the others now!" I yelled.

"Oh, that was an accident." Sanji said.

"So much has happened since I left." Usopp added

"Robin doesn't know what happened between you, Luffy and Steve" Sanji pointed out "in order to ensure the safety of the nine of us, including you Usopp, Robin turned herself in."

"Wahhhh! That's so sad!" Franky cried.

"Robin is right here, within reach." I said "and we will save her."

"Super!" Franky yelled "Then I'll lend you a hand, if the government gets their hands on Nico Robin it will be bad for me as well." Then he started crying again "And that story was so moving. Let's go Long-Nose!"

"I'm not going." Usopp said.

"Huh?"

"This has nothing to do with me. You'll be going to the judicial island to fight the government; I don't want any part of that. Besides you'll be meeting up with Luffy and Steve so while I'm grateful for what Robin has done it's not my job to rescue her. I can't face the others after the things I said." Usopp said walking off "Bye."

"What the hell? Get back here!" Franky yelled.

"Usopp wait." I called after him.

"Let him go." Sanji instructed.

"I see them!" a marine yelled while peaking his head outside the train car.

" **Lead Star!"** The marine got hit by a small metal marble and fell off into the water.

"Who's there?!" Sanji yelled out.

We saw a figure standing on the car behind us "I was told you're going to rescue a defenseless maiden, so I shall assist you free of charge. You may call me Sogeking."

_This is not really happening._

"Ugh. Get over here." Sanji grumbled.

"I have no idea what's happening right now." Franky added.

"Just play along, don't hurt the poor guys feelings." I told him.

"Listen up let's talk about our plan." Sanji said "There are five cars left to this train and Robin could be inside any of them."

"So are you strong?" I asked Franky.

"I'm the fricken best. I'm felling especially Super~ this week."

_Why'd he put so much emphasis on the Super?_

"If we rescue Robin we'll win." Sanji said "but there are a lot of enemies between us and her. We need to avoid major fights, so that leaves us with one strategy. We'll search for Robin car by car and decouple the ones she's not in."

"Seems pretty straight forward. But why not just get them all in the back car and detach that one?" I remarked.

"Well…because…You're so smart Rose!" Sanji yelled hugging me.

"Please let go of me."

We made our way to the back car and opened the door.

"Hi!"

"We found them!"

"Hurry seal the door!" Sanji yelled.

"Wow you're hammering skills suck." Franky told Usopp…err, Sogeking.

"Hurry next car!" he yelled as he finished his work on the door.

We sprinted to the fifth car and pulled the pin and disengaged the lock, separating the cars from each other.

"Now that I think about it what about the others, they're riding on the same rail." I pointed out.

"They'll manage." Sanji said "I'd wager they might even like the appetizer."

"Two down." Franky said "Five to go."

We opened the door and headed into the next car. The men inside weren't too happy about us separating the cars.

" **Knife Shower!"** A hail of shimmering metal rained from the air and eviscerated mot of the men in the car.

" **Strong Right!"** Franky's fist detached from his hand and punched some of the men.

_How'd he do that!_

"Fire!" the men in the car shot rifles at us and Franky stepped in front and took the bullets.

"He's hit."

"That tickled." Franky said.

Franky picked up one of the booths and threw it at the men shooting him.

"What the hell are you?" Sanji said dumbfounded.

"Oh I'm a cyborg. I made out of steal and metal so that stung a little and I still bleed sometimes but bullets don't bother me."

"How peculiar." I said running my hand through my hair.

"OW!" Franky yelled as Usopp stuck a needle in his back "What I said before doesn't apply to my back! I had to do all the surgery myself so my hands couldn't reach back there. Oh and my stomach is sensitive to cold."

"Why's that?" Usopp asked.

"Because there's a fridge in it." He said moving his abs to reveal a fridge stocked with cola.

"How useful!" Sanji remarked.

"That would be great for a day at the beach." Usopp added.

"Can you boys focus?!" I yelled smacking all of them in the head "This isn't the time of chitchat let's keep moving."

_What's so special about being made out of metal?_

"Fourth car's next." Sanji said.

We entered the next car to find a kitchen and an odd looking man spouting weird mumbo jumbo about ramen.

"I'm Wanze!"

_Good for you?_

The man ate some flour and made a weird face and Ramen came out his nose.

"GROSS!"

"Yeah Uhh, Wanze were in a hurry so see ya." Sanji said stepping around the man.

"Wait! If you want to get through this car you'll have to go through me."

"You're gonna stand in our way?" Franky asked.

"If you want to free the prisoners you'll have to get passed my **Ramen Kenpo**."

I leaned over to Sanji "He's gonna fight us with noodles?"

Franky's left hand moved to reveal a gun of some kind. He shot at Wanze but the man didn't get hurt.

"That should have at least nicked you or something, but you didn't even twitch!"

"I almost died!" Wanze replied with a wheeze.

"What the hell!" Franky yelled.

"Don't let him work you up." Sanji told him "I'll handle this guy. I can't believe you'd call yourself a chef."

"You two get to the next car Sanji and I can handle this." I told them.

Wanze spit more Ramen out of his nose. When it hit the wall it exploded into more Ramen.

"You're so gross!" I yelled slashing at the man but he skated around the attack.

"Are right we'll leave this to you two." Usopp and Franky said leaving the car.

"They got away. No matter the man in the next car, Nero, is a member of CP9. He may be new but he loves to kill." Wanze said.

" **Flanchet Shoot!"** Sanji kicked at the man but missed again.

Wanze slid down the wall and his skates lit on fire **"Ramen Kenpo: Noodle Slicer!"**

"The skates are on fire!" I yelled out

" **Fire Skate!"** we ducked under the midair leg sweep and Wanze crashed into the dishes on the counter.

"How?"

"I kicked you twelve times while avoiding your attack" Sanji told him.

"And I cut at your arm." I told him.

"You're both secretly strong." Wanze said.

"No you just weak." We deadpanned.

"Then I'll have to show you why I was selected for this job." Wanze said as he surrounded himself with Ramen.

"What is he doing now?" I wondered aloud.

" **Ramen Kenpo Secret technique: Men's Formal Suit!"** Wanze was now sporting Ramen battle armor.

_This is not really happening. What has become of my life, every second gets weirder and weirder._

"How dare you waste food like that?" Sanji told him "I'll make sure you eat your dinner."

"Being in the same breathing room and this thing makes me feel insecure." I mumbled.

Wanze ran forward and punched but when Sanji tried to kick him away he just got stuck in the noodles and ended up being thrown around the car. The arm slammed into me and sent me across the room. Sanji broke free and tried to attack the only non-noodled point, Wanze's head, and got shot by the Ramen form Wanze's nose.

_Sanji can't touch him as long as he's inside that suit. I guess it's up to me._

I saw the knives on the counter next to me and picked them up, after all a dagger isn't built to cut food.

" **Ramen Spank!"**

I slid under the swing and with a flick of my wrist cut off the whole arm with the knives. I caught the falling noodles on a plate.

"It's impolite to let food hit the floor." I said with a smile "These knives are so pretty I feel bad using them to cut your nose noodles."

Wanze attacked with a wave of slaps that I jumped over.

"Bratty girl how dare you touch my knives!"

"I didn't realize I had been so rude. Please allow me to make up for it by showing you a how a blade-master handles her knives."

He swung more of that nasty Ramen at me and I cut it apart chunk by chunk until the only the body was left.

"You made me look like an onion." Wanze complained.

"I thought you said you were unbeatable." I told the man.

" **Noodle Nail Knockout!"** Wanze kicked forward at me.

" **Grain Shank!"** I cut the legs off in one swing.

" **Ramen Beam!"**

I ducked under the flying noodles but something clipped my beautiful hair. I slowly moved my hand back and felt my locks.

"AHHHH! You got your snot noodle in my hair!" I started having a panic attack "This can't be happening! This is so gross! My hair!"

"Rose take a breath." Sanji said.

"This can't be happening. My hair can't have been sullied by this freak. Happy place, happy place!"

_Why'd it have to be my hair, it could have been anyplace else._

"Rose you need to relax."

I started drowning Sanji out and crying "Mama, they ruined your hair…my beautiful hair."

* * *

_**Flashback Start** _

"What are you crying for Rose?"

"Luffy and Steve were making fun of my hair."

"Why?"

"They said it's blue and that looks dumb."

"That's not as bad as my hair, look mines green."

"Hey Mama? How come if daddy and Steve have red hair and you have green hair why is mine blue?"

"Oh well my hair wasn't always this lime green color it is now. It used to be the pretty aqua blue yours is."

"Why is it green now?"

"Well after I ate the Dryad-Dryad Fruit it turned that color. Sometimes I miss have that blue hair."

"You do?"

"Yeah my mom had blue hair too. I miss having it."

"Well you can always look at mine to remember." I told her "Since this hair so important to you I'll make sure to keep it looking pretty for you! I'll make sure it stays clean and is long and flowing so you can remember when you had it."

* * *

_**Flashback End** _

"Rose please stop crying, I took care of that guy."

"My hair."

"I see. Come here." Sanji said picking me up off the floor "We can wash it in the sink."

Sanji turned on the water and washed my hair because I was too busy acting like a baby to do it myself.

"There all clean." He said drying his hands.

"Thank you." I said wiping my eyes off "Sorry about the way I acted."

"It's fine, I remember you saying that your hair was very important to you."

"You remembered. That was before we entered the Grande Line." I said surprised.

"I always remember the things that are important to a lady." Sanji said as he made heart faces and tried hugging me.

"And now you've ruined what was a touching moment."

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

"What are you doing?" one of those girls from the Franky family asked me.

"I'm turning you pathetic Bazooka into a piece of real firepower." I said screwing a nozzle onto the front "I left mine in the hotel back on the island so this will work fine if not better as my new **Burn Bazooka.** "

"Why put a nozzle on it you can't get the cannon ball out that way." Zambai said.

"Watch" I said turning the outer ring on the nozzle making it big enough to get a ball out of "See this things shaping up to be better than the one back at the hotel."

"Wow you're almost as good as Big Bro."

_Is that a compliment?_

I looked around the room and saw everyone else had changed outfits like I had a few minutes ago. Nami had a jacket on, Luffy had changed to black shorts and Steve had changed out his red flannel for a green one. Even Chopper had put on a jacket and Zoro was wearing a yellow shirt. I had put on gray cargo pants and a long sleeve orange long sleeve thermal with a popped collar. I had to cut holes for my wings but I still looked good.

"Don't stuff meat in your pockets Luffy!"

The other kept arguing as I screwed a scope onto the side of the bazooka.

"Hey there's another Train in front of us." Luffy yelled.

"Did we catch up already?" Zoro asked

"It's too soon for that." The old lady said.

We all headed up to the roof to inspect this new sight. It was just two cars hanging on the track. Luffy flew over and checked it out. He sent us a signal saying that no one we needed was inside.

"We'll dismantle it before we hit it." The Franky Family said.

"No you won't." I told the "Leave this to me."

"You're not gonna use that thing are you?" Steve asked.

"What about the people inside." Zoro said "They don't need to get disintegrated by that gun of yours."

"Don't worry. I'll only miss them by a hair."

The car got closer and closer; I turned the ring and shrink the nozzle as small as it would go.

" **Burn Bazooka: Precision Saw!"**

The laser cut through the car right down the center, and just like I said I missed by a hair. Worse case I hit a man's hat. Luffy hopped back on as we drove past the wreckage.

"That was so cool, how'd you do that?!" Luffy begged.

"Just Shandorian ingenuity and elbow grease." I looked forward and saw the track was surrounded by Dead Sea Kings "Something's coming."

"There's someone on the track." Zambai yelled out "That's T-Bone; he's a famous Marine who can cut ships in two."

"Leave it to Wyper." Steve told them.

"Get me a cannon ball." I yelled.

Someone dropped one into my hand in I loaded the bazooka.

"Last chance old man, get out of the way or die!"

"This is a path of justice. I'll cut you in half."

"So be it, but we need to get passed."

"You will stop now!" The man yelled

" **Burn Bazooka: Wide Burst!"**

The shot collided with the man and exploded sending him flying off into the water.

"Wow he beat T-Bone."

"That guy came from the cars. He ran all this way trying to catch up to the train. That's impressive."

I climbed back inside to get out of the rain.

"We're almost there." Luffy said "I can't wait to kick that pigeon guy ass!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	62. Enies Lobby

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"So?" I said "How long are we gonna stand there with the door wide open?"

We had been standing there while those guys from the government stared at us.

_At least they we kind enough to let me wash my hair. Not sure why though._

The roof suddenly caved in and Franky and another man fell down from the roof.

"So these are the people who took Robin." Sanji pointed out.

"Be careful." Franky told us "they have some powerful moves."

One of the government guys attacked his own man and threw him off the train.

"That wasn't nice." I said.

"If you're here for Nico Robin give up now. Her problem is beyond your understanding. There are some people who are better off dead."

"And your point is?" Sanji asked him.

"That her existence is a sin. Her death will bring peace to the world. She has no choice but to accept death."

"Bull!" Sanji yelled as he kicked at the man.

"It'll take us a while but we'll harvest all of her knowledge and experience, in a horrible manner."

"In your dreams asshole!" I threw a knife at the man but he swatted it off like it was nothing.

The door on the other side of the car opened and Robin walked into the room.

"Robin~!" Sanji cooed

Usopp was picked up and throw across the room.

"What was that for?"

"Do you fools not understand words?"

"Franky cut the third car off!" Usopp yelled and threw a smoke bomb of some kind; next he grabbed Robin and made a run for it.

"Genius!"

Franky broke the lock and our train car drifted away from theirs!

"That was too easy." Sanji said.

"Yeah they strong even if we separated the cars they should have been able to stop us." Franky added.

The car lurched as a series of thorn whips latched to the outer parts.

"What the hell!"

"I can cut them." I said.

The man with funny hair grabbed the whips and pulled our car into theirs.

"That smokescreen was a dumb idea." He said entering our car and holding the two together.

"Don't kill the Strawhats, that's the deal."

"We need to separate these." Sanji told the man as he kicked him.

" **Iron Body."**

Sanji kicked the man but he wasn't hurt.

"What the hell."

"It's how they fight!" Franky yelled.

"Fine! **Concasse!** "

Sanji's shoe collided with the man's face, that time he flinched. The man's teammates looked surprised at the fact that the kick had hurt the man.

"Robin wait!"

" **Ocho Fleur: Clutch!"** Robin bent Usopp over backwards and he fell down in pain.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Stay out of my business." Robin told me.

"Pay attention!" A man who I recognized as the one who inspected the ship ran up and kicked Sanji across the room and into me.

_Ow~_

"What are you idiots doing?!" Franky yelled and rammed the side of the train knocking it into the other set of cars "Escape now!"

"Franky!"

"Take Nico Robin and meet up with your friends! Find a way back to town, I'll be fine!"

"Stop it I don't want to escape!" Robin yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Sanji yelled "We know what's going on. Even if there was a **Buster Call** we can handle it. Why won't you just come with us?"

"The **Buster Call** is the problem." A voice said from behind us.

I turned and found Blueno in the air behind me.

"How'd you..?" I tried to slit the man's throat but my knife just slid around his skin.

" **Tempest Kick!"**

"AHH!"

"Rose! **Flanchet!"**

" **Finger Pistol."**

I looked up to see Sanji and Usopp fall to the floor and the man's index finger covered in blood.

_He did that with one finger!_

"Enough!" Robin said walking up to the man "I'm not trying to run. Let's just go."

"Robin!" Usopp yelled "You're still hiding something aren't you, that's fine but when it comes to leaving a pirate crew you can't go without the captain's permission so have faith in Steve and Luffy."

The government agent kicked Usopp away like you would a tin can on the street. Robin turned her back to us and walked through the hole in space that Blueno had come in through.

"Robin wait!"

"It's no use." The man said "Nico Robin won't break her promise."

"How can you say things like that?" I yelled back.

"In the past there was a **Buster Call** invoked on a small island. The events there left no one alive, except for one person. A young Nico Robin. Those seeds of terror still exist in her heart." Blueno explained "That is what caused her to turn on you."

"Is that true?" I whisper.

"You scumbag!" Sanji yelled.

"For justice, that girl has my deepest sympathies."

"Don't screw with me!" Sanji yelled kicking the air where Blueno had just been "Damn it."

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We do what Franky said." Sanji explained taking a seat on the floor "We regroup with the others."

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"It's the frog!" Luffy yelled.

"What?"

"The frog is on the track!"

"Yokozuna!"

"Move it frog! We're gonna hit you!" Luffy yelled.

I looked out the window in time to see that damn frog smash the front of the train and knock us off the track.

"What the hell!"

"Damn frog!" Zoro yelled.

"We had almost caught up to Sanji." Nami added.

"I'm gonna beat that frog into submission." I grumbled going out to the car Luffy was on "Why didn't you push it out of the way dumbass?"

"He's strong, and I thought he'd move."

"That's just it you thought!" I said taking out one of my whips "Get over here frog!"

"Yokozuna come here a sec." Kokoro said leaning out the window.

"Gero!"

"listen you've been challenging the Sea Train so you can train and get stronger right?" the old lady asked the frog, he appeared to answer yes "You don't want anyone else to get taken away like Tom was do ya'. Well Franky's been taken and we're going after him. Do you want to come with us?"

"Gero!"

"Alright, add one more to the list of comrades!" The old lady yelled.

"I picked up the current!" Nami yelled.

"Then let's pick up the rest of the Franky Family and get moving!" I yelled.

"We're almost there!" Luffy cheered.

"I'm coming Robin."

* * *

We managed to meet back up with The Franky Family and they had some special guest with them.

"Hey Luffy! Steve!"

"Sanji, Rose, who's that guy?"

We reconnected to The Franky Family's King Bulls and Sanji, Rose and there sidekick climbed into the train.

"Who's that?" I asked Rose pointing to her long nosed friend.

"Isn't it obvious? That would be Usopp's new alter ego, Sogeking."

"Oh wow he's a hero!" Luffy yelled "you can tell because he's got a cape. All heroes have capes."

"Can I have your autograph?" Chopper begged.

_Idiots. Have your fun now before we have to get serious._

"Hey." Sanji said walking up to me "We have to take. Listen Up!"

Sanji filled us in on the most recent developments. That CP9 was using Robin's fear of the **Buster Call** to scare her into submission.

"I'm not trying to make excuses but even after all this Robin might still not want to leave with us." Sanji said.

"I don't care!" Luffy, Chopper and I yelled.

"Robin's stupid!" Luffy yelled on his own.

"Shut up!" Nami said slapping him in the back of the head "She's just worried about us."

"I don't care about any of that." I told them "Robin is all that matters. Robin doesn't want to die and I don't want her to die so we're gonna save her. That's that."

"Come here!" Paulie yelled "This is a map I drew from memory. This is what Enies Lobby looks like."

There were a few big towers and a ton of gates and the whole island was mostly a straight line.

"What's that black stuff?" Luffy asked.

"It's the waterfall. You'll see it when we get closer. It's a straight shot to the Gates of Justice. We can charge the island all we want." Paulie explained "but you Strawhats are the only ones who stand a chance against CP9, I've seen how strong you are. SO you guys let us go in first. Wait five minutes and then charge in with Rocket Man."

"The rest of us will charge in and open the main gate." Zambai added "No matter how many of us fall you just keep going. We have about sixty people. The have a few thousand. Avoid unnecessary fight and focus on CP9."

"Do you understand Luffy?" I asked.

"Yeah I got it."

_Sure you do._

"Take a look at the sky behind the island." Kokoro announced "Those are the Gates of Justice"

"They're huge!"

"They never completely open. Only the Marines know how to open and close them. It's like the Red-head said, if you want to rescue your friends you have to do it before they step through the gate."

"Psst, Luffy." I whispered "You ready to go."

"Yep."

Luffy and I climbed the roof of the train and he got ready to send us over to the main island.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Let's go."

" **Gum-Gum Rocket!"**

Luffy shot us off the train and to the top of the Iron Gate and then to the spire of the first stone gate.

"Wow! The island's floating!" Luffy said in wonder.

"It certainly is visually pleasing." I remarked as a bullet whizzed past my arm "Let's get closer."

We jumped of the gate and landed on the ground nearby and started our run to the Gates of Justice.

"Stop!" Do you two know where you are?"

Luffy jumped up and kicked the men asking us questions out of the way "Where is Robin?"

I pulled out my whips and swung them around at took out some of the men "WHERE IS ROBIN?!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	63. The March

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Excuse me, coming through!" Luffy yelled as we fought our way through dozens of guards.

"Asking won't make them move." I explained.

Luffy jumped on a man's back and wrapped his arms and legs around the other man's.

" **Gum-Gum Allied Robot!"**

"Get off that guy!" I yelled.

" **Robo Punch!"** Luffy punched a few of the man's allies and jumped off when some marines tried to stab him.

Some men slashed at me but I easily sidestepped them **"Whip Lash!"** I tripped the men and Luffy and I kept moving forward.

Luffy jumped over some men and grabbed the handles of the gate in front of us.

"Sorry we have to keep going." Luffy explained "But our friends will be by later."

Luffy threw the two of us over the gate and into the main part of the island. We landed in an open street surrounded by soldiers.

"Give up you're surrounded."

"Could have picked a better landing zone Luffy." I mumbled.

"Move you're in our way." Luffy told them.

"Let's just make them move." I instructed **"Whip Crush!"** I lammed my whips in a vertical line and took out a number of men blocking our way.

" **Gum-Gum Stamp!"** Luffy kicked more of the men out of our way.

I ducked under a few sword swings and jumped into the air. I did a cartwheel midair and attacked again **"Whip Cyclone!"**

I felt a strange pang in my chest that gave me a strange felling that Robin was in danger so I knew we had to move faster.

"Luffy hurry it up!"

Luffy spun his body and attacked more of the men **"Gum-Gum Storm!"**

My whips wrapped around a man's shoulders **"Whip Tornado!"** I spun around threw the man into his allies knocking over a couple dozen.

I knocked in the door of a nearby building and Luffy went inside it for some reason.

"Stick together dumbass!"

I struck down a few more men that tried to ambush me when I saw Luffy's leg burst out of the building he had gone into. He knocked over one of the walls and started attacking it and sending huge chunks of rubble falling down towards me.

"I'm still down here!"

I pushed my way through the crowd to avoid the trap Luffy had just created. Luckily I wasn't squished and Luffy ran past me and we kept moving deeper into the island.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"It's been five minutes let's go."

"Zoro you're going to have to cut down the fence." I explained.

"I'll get it done." He said going to the top of the train.

A few seconds passed and we got closer and closer to the island.

"We have a problem. Hang on." Kokoro said over the loudspeaker.

"What's the matter you shitty swordsman?" Sanji said leaning out the window.

"The gate's closed." He explained.

"We're gonna crash!" "What'd we do, what'd we do!" "Turn the train around."

"Don't worry we can still get passed." Zoro said "Frog, push down the fence."

Yokozuna slapped the fence and the metal bent and curved.

"You're making a ramp?!" I yelled.

We hit the ramp at such a speed that we got launched into the air and flew over the gate.

"We're flying." I observed.

"We're gonna die!" Usopp yelled.

"Hey dumbass how are we gonna land?" Wyper asked.

"We'll leave it to luck."

"LUCK?!"  
As we reached our maximum height we started to descend. We fell at such at such and arc that we flew through the second gate. There was a giant on the other side of the second gate and Rocket Man slammed into his back and knocked him to the ground. The train kept going and we had a rough landing but we were all still in one piece.

"No point in sitting around let's get moving." Zoro said as he exited the train.

I climbed out one of the windows with Sanji and Wyper not very far behind. We came across a group of men and made quick work of them vastly lowering the forces standing in our way.

"Think we should have greeted them?" Zoro asked.

"That's pointless." Sanji told him.

"That and it's too late to wake them up and say hello." I joked.

The Franky Family and Galley-La were happy to see we had made it to land and were ready to fight CP9.

"It's the Strawhat underling Roronoa Zoro." One of the marines commented.

"Heh they called him underling." Sanji laughed.

"Better then nameless pirate A." Zoro countered.

"Pirate A, Underling can we get a move on." Wyper said.

"Who you calling Pirate A, pirate B!" "I'll show you an underling." Zoro and Sanji said respectively.

The three of them started hurling petty nicknames at each other until I was able to break them up.

"Now's not really the time." I told them.

_Bunch of grown men acting like children, I didn't come here to be a babysitter._

The marines found Chopper and Usopp trying to get out of the train and decided that there must be more 'criminals' inside.

"Blow the whole thing to bits!"

"Don't Nami's still inside!" Sanji yelled.

A rocket hit the train and it shook from the explosion but the soldiers stopped shooting when they saw Kokoro and Chimney atop the train.

"I'm just an old lady." "And I'm a little girl with a small animal." The two explained.

"Those scumbags took an old woman and a child hostage, what fiends." The Marines said providing commentary.

A cloud appeared above the heads of the Marines and Nami came out of the train.

"Nami's okay!" Sanji yelled.

"I'll show you the power of the weather." Nami told them **"Thunder Bolt Tempo!"**

The cloud exploded in an eruption of lightning. And fried most of the marines in an instant. Since Nami wasn't paying attention the pain was also inflicted on Zoro, Sanji, Wyper and I.

"What the hell Nami you hit us to!" Zoro yelled.

"I thought we were friends." I cried "Now my hairs all frizzy."

Nami and Chopper dragged Sogeking over to us.

"Where are the two runaways?" Zoro asked.

"Haven't seen them." Nami said "But the island isn't small so we need to get searching."

A building further into the island exploded and we all knew what we had to do now.

"Let's go there."

One of those giant fish monsters came flying past us and Paulie told us to get onboard. We climbed the ropes he threw down and took a seat on the monsters back.

"Someone hold me!" I yelled in sheer terror.

_It's the fastest way but it's also the scariest._

"I'll hold you Rose." Sanji swooned.

"It was a figure of speech!" I yelled.

"The dogs are trying to climb on!" Chopper yelled.

Wyper was trying to shoot them away but the dogs were outrunning the blasts.

Paulie handed Sanji the ropes and said he'd take care of it "when you see those guys, tell them they're fired."

"Sure." Zoro told him.

Paulie jumped off the Bull and took out half the dogs by himself. The other two foremen came to his aid and took out the rest.

"They're so strong!" Chopper said in awe.

"It's hard to believe they're just shipwrights." I told him.

The Bulls, Sodom and Gomorrah, kept rampaging and taking us closer to Luffy and my brother.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"It's a dead end we have to go up!" Luffy yelled.

Luffy rocketed us to the top to the final gate and we pulled ourselves up to the roof.

"This is the last building, huh?" Luffy commented.

Even though we had made it to the final building there was no way over to the other side, there was a gorge in the way.

"How do we get over there?" I thought out loud.

_It looks too far to jump, even for Luffy._

" **Air Door."**

One of the CP9 members I had seen in Iceberg's mansion, Blueno, appeared out of thin air.

"Holy cow it's a cow!" Luffy yelled.

"I figured the damage had been more than five people." Blue said to himself "This is certainly unheard of, a pirate walking right up to the front door of the Government. How long are you going to struggle?" He asked.

"Until I die." Luffy and I both answered.

"How noble." The man joked.

"Robin's in the building behind you isn't she." I said "Get out of my way."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**There probably won't be any updates this weekend because I have a family event, Sorry.**

 


	64. Next Level

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

We were riding these two giant fish monsters to try and catch up with Steve and Luffy. Chopper was telling us their life story as we rode.

"By the way where is that masked guy that was riding with us? He says" Chopper translated.

We all turned around to find that our long nosed pal wasn't on board.

"Crap!"

"Where is that idiot?" Nami asked.

"He probably fell off." I told her.

"Thinking back I don't know if he ever got on." Rose said.

"He probably ran away." Zoro said "We can't go back for him he'll have to catch up on his own."

"But he's not Luffy and the island is full of guards!" Nami pointed out.

"What's your point?" Zoro asked "he can take care of himself. We've all gotten stronger with each island we've visited, him included. He's escaped death more time than the average person. He'll be fine."

Someone shot at our bull and did a pretty big number on it.

"We're going down!" Sanji yelled.

"This is bad" Chopper started flailing about "I have to treat him."

"Jump over here!" Zambai called out "You can't hesitate to leave us behind. That mortar hit him in the heart you can't help him. If you stop moving now who's gonna rescue our friends?"

_He's right. It'd take a miracle to keep moving after a blast like that._

"He wants us to go!" Chopper yelled.

"Then let's move." Zoro yelled jumping over to the other bull.

"Hang on." I said picking up Chopper and jumping over to the next form of transportation.

"Let's keep going." I said.

More mortar fire rained down and we were forced to change our route to avoid getting killed on the way to Luffy and Steve.

"Umm Hello?" Nami said answering the mini snail.

"Hey it's us."

"Kokoro?"

"Listen there's something important I forgot to mention so listen up."

She explained that in order to lower the drawbridge over to the Tower of Law we needed to pull two levers, each in a different tower.

"Hey Pirate Lady! It's me, Chimney." The little girl said over the phone "I saw those two guys who ran off climb up to the top of the courthouse. It looks like there's a fight going on up there."

"Well now we know where we need to go." Rose said.

"You guys head to the courthouse to meet up with Strawhat and Torturer, leave the bridge to us."

Giant metal balls and chains came out of know where and crushed our new bull.

"Shit!"

"Who threw those?"

"The guards from before are catching up!" Sanji yelled.

"We're gonna get surrounded!" I yelled firing the bazooka "Someone do something!"

"Look at the roof!" Rose yelled "Those two idiots already started a fight!"

Rubble was falling off the roof as Steve and Luffy battled some guy with Blueno.

"Gomorrah says to hang on!" Chopper yelled.

The fish got back up and charged forward, only to slam into a wall.

"He can't see!" Chopper yelled.

At this point the bull was nothing more than a monster on a rampage, slamming into every wall in its path and running down men in the street.

"Stop it you can't go on like this!"

"He says he has to." Chopper told them "he made a promise to make sure we got there!"

"We're gonna hit a dead end!" Nami yelled.

"What dead end?" Zoro asked "Do you two see a dead end?"

"Nope." "Nah." Sanji and I told him.

We jumped off the back of the fish and blew the wall down to clear a path for our injured friend.

"We made it to the courthouse." Nami said.

"Thanks fish monster!" Rose yelled as we moved into the building.

"We need to get to the roof and meet with the other two." Zoro explained "They were only fighting the horned buy but still what's to stop the others from showing up."

As we were talking another steel ball came at us but the frog jumped in front and blocked it no problem.

"We'll leave this to you." Sanji said dragging back the man who threw the ball "Looks like we'll have to deal with these guys in there to."

Zoro cut a hole in the bottom of the door and we headed inside.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"The World Government has over 170 countries affiliated with it. By attacking this place you've revolted against all of them. You'll be marked criminals, hunted down, and killed, painfully. You have ten members at best, that's a weak power."

"I told you to move." I said.

"Why should I, weather I move or not you're going to be killed."

"Okay, then get out of the way." Luffy said doing some stretches.

"It's not like you can fight me. The altercation at the mansion proved that we are on vastly different levels."

"Something tells me this time will be different." I said.

"I won't lose!" Luffy yelled charging forwards and twisting his arm **"Gum-Gum"**

" **Iron Body."**

" **RIFLE!"** Luffy's fist slammed into Blueno's chest and did actual damage **"Gatling!"** Luffy let off a flurry of punches but Blueno used his speed move to avoid them.

"You're right there! **Whip Crush!"** I flicked my wrist and slammed Blueno into the pillar next to me "It's only been a few hours but you seem so much slower. Listen good, I don't give a crap about the ways of the government, I'm here for Robin and that's it."

Blueno pulled himself out of the rubble "I underestimated you."  
"That's your own fault." Luffy said coming up next to me.

" **Moon Walk!"**

I ducked under the forward attack and wrapped my whip around the man's ankle **"Whip Tornado!"** I brought Blueno up and slammed him into the ground "don't get focused on trying to find a way around Luffy's Rubber body and forget I'm here."

" **Gum-Gum Stamp!"** Luffy foot slammed into the man on the ground and did further damage.

" **Tempest Kick!"** I wave passed between Luffy and I splitting us up.

" **Iron Body: Wheel!"** Blueno started cartwheeling towards me and I back peddled away from the assault when he suddenly fell through the floor and was under Luffy.

He pulled Luffy into the floor and Luffy got stuck in stone.

" **Revolving Door!"** Luffy eyes started to spinning while the rest of his head remained stationary.

_A Devil Fruit._

"Which ways the front?!" Luffy yelled.

" **Whip Jetstream!"** I barely missed Blueno and transitioned to another attack **"Whip Hurricane!"** I let out a flurry of rapid strikes against the man's body and battered him back.

"Luffy calm down! Stop yelling and take a breath you're not gonna die."

"Can't say the same for you. **Finger Pistol!** " I felt a puncture in my side but I was able to kick Blueno back "Crap."

" **Gum-Gum Pistol!** " Luffy pulled himself out of the hole in the floor and patted his face "It stopped spinning.

"Every door must open and close they say." I joked.

Luffy and I immediately jumped back to avoid Blueno falling from the sky like a meteor.

" **Whip Hurricane!" "Gum-Gum Gatling!"**

Luffy and I attacked as fast as me could but we only managed to knock Blueno back a few spaces.

"It's no good." Luffy said "The way we are now will only get people killed."

"Then let's go to the next level." I told him "Since I almost died against Aokiji I realized I'm not a strong as the people who might stand in my way. I have people I care about, people who can't protect themselves. It's our job to protect them. Right Luffy."

"Right. It's either get strong or lose everyone I care about." He seconded.

"What are you planning to do?" Blueno asked.

"I've thought of a way to make sure Luffy fights with all his power. As for me, I'm just a man. No Devil Fruit Powers or anything like that. So I'll have to do the only thing I can. Learn more and more powerful moves to fight with."

"Whatever it takes not to lose anyone!"

Luffy did exactly what we had practiced on the train and compressed his legs and his body began to steam and I kicked the floor a few times and got into a rhythm and put my whips back in my belt.

"You better get one last look at us." I joked "Because after this even you can't keep up."

" **Second Gear!"**

"I'm real glad I met you." I told the man "because you filled in the gaps in a technique I've been trying to learn for months."

"Try at hit me all you want but you can't catch me **Shave.** " Blueno faded out into the air and I made my move.

" **Shave Lock!"** I ran and caught up to Blueno and pinned his arms behind his head and held him in place "Luffy!"

" **Jet Pistol!"**

Luffy's fist slammed into Blueno faster than the eye could keep up.

" **Shave Sweep!"** I tripped Blueno up with a kick and he face planted.

" **Air Door!"** Blueno slipped into the air and disappeared.

"He disappeared." Luffy said.

"Stay alert." The air behind us opened up and I reached back and grabbed Blueno's face **"Shattering Grip."**

I threw Blueno to the ground "I already learned **Shave** ; maybe I can learn the rest of your six powers. Let's just end this Luffy."

" **Jet…" "Shave…"**

" **Bazooka!" "Ballista!"**

Mine and Luffy's hands slammed into Blueno and he slid back but didn't fall.

"He's tough. Time to take it even higher." Luffy said biting his thumb. **"Gear…"**

Blueno coughed and fell to the ground and Luffy and I caught our breath.

"He was tough I'm out of breath." Luffy said eating a meat shank in his pocket.

"Don't keep food in your pockets." I said climbing up onto a spire.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up and eat Luffy." I told him.

I stared across the gap and looked at the Tower of Law.

"ROBIN~! I CAME TO SAVE YOU!" I waited a few more seconds "I know you can hear me!"

One of the windows on the tower broke and someone slammed into the fence and knocked it over.

_What the hell is going on?_

"Hey Robin!" I said waving to the woman across the gap.

"Franky's over there to." Luffy said "Wait here. I think I can make the jump." Luffy said running back.

"Stop!" Robin yelled "I…I told you I'm not coming back. Go away! I don't want to see your face ever again!"

_I know that's a lie. Iceberg said you did this out of compassion, not to get run away from me._

"I didn't ask you to come save me. I just want to die!"

_I don't want you to._

I stared Robin down from across the gap as Luffy came to my side and CP9 assembled across the gap at the Tower of Law. There were three members that we didn't meet at the mansion but I paid them no mind.

"You want to die?!" I asked.

"Yes!"

"Robin is death really what you want?! You really want to leave me behind?!" I asked "We already came all the way here to get you. So if you want to die that bad you can do it after we rescue you."

I looked over my shoulder to see that everyone else had made it to the top of the tower.

"The gangs all here." Luffy mumbled.

"Listen to me Robin! I do care whether you live or die. I want you by my side. If you want to die that bad you can say it when you with us." I told her.

"Come back Robin!" "Please Robin!"

I looked to my side and saw that the others had made their way to the spires next to the one Luffy and I was on.

Nami, Rose, Zoro, Luffy, Me, Usopp, Sanji, Wyper and Chopper. We were all there and ready to make our move.

"There's nothing to worry about." I told her "Just leave it to us."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	65. Tower of Law

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"How are we gonna get across?" Luffy asked.

"There's a drawbridge." Zoro explained "Then Franky Family is working to lower it while we came up here to find you two."

"Don't you pirates get it?!" Some man I a dumb mask yelled from across the gap "No matter what you does nothing will change! We have the strength of CP9, the Gates of Justice, and more than that I have the Golden Transponder Snail and the power to initiate a **Buster Call!** "

"The **Buster Call**."

"This is the power that wiped Nico Robin's hometown off the map!"

"Robin's home." "I'm gonna kick that guy in the face."

_So she really does have nowhere else to go._

"Stop it!"

"Oh maybe I should press this button, I can wipe those pirates out by just lifting finger."

"Do you even know what'll happen if you press it?!" Robin yelled

"Of course I know. It will drop those pirates' chances of leaving this place to zero, all that with just the push of a button!"

"It's not that simple!" Robin told him "You said Ohara was wiped off the map, but you can't see the people that lived there. You have no idea what it's like because you look at the world with such destructive eyes."

_It's like she's having a panic attack._

"If you start a **Buster Call** now you'd be wiped out to." Robin told the man "along with the rest of this island."

"What are you talking about, blown up by my own allies, what a joke?"

"Twenty years ago everything was taken from me with one attack. The lives of hundreds of people were ruined, that is what a **Buster Call** is."

_She sounds so sad. It makes me hurt._

"Now that same attack is aimed at the people I care about. Friends it took me so long to find. Most importantly it's aimed at a person I care deeply about." She looked at me "That is why I can't be with you! The more I want to be by your side the more my fate bares its fangs at you. No matter where I go I can't shake this enemy, because my enemy is the world and the darkness in it. First the incident with Aokiji and now this! This is twice I've gotten you involved in my problems. If this keeps up even someone like you, someone who says he loves me will begin to see me as nothing more than a burden. In time you'll have to betray me! That is what I'm most afraid of, that you'll break my heart because I'm just a distraction! If that's the way I'd have to feel I'd rather die now!"

_I'd never leave you behind._

"So that's how it is." Zoro remarked.

"Well at least you know she likes you." Rose said.

"Damn your sea is complicated." Wyper groaned.

"See that pirates" The man said jumping up and pointing at the flag "That flag represents the unity of the four seas and the Grande Line! Do you understand how insignificant you are? Can you comprehend the size of the organization that's after her?"

"Do you understand Luffy?" I asked "the nature of Robin's enemy."

"I understand very well." He said "Sogeking…shoot down that flag."

"Roger." Usopp pulled out a huge slingshot "This is my new weapon, the great slingshot Kabuto! Observe its power, **Firebird Star!** "

The bullet flew through the air and exploded into a flaming bird flying through the air. The fireball collided with the flag and burnt a hole in the center and turned the piece of cloth to ash.

"The Pirates have declared war on the World!"

"Do you fools have any idea what you've done? You won't survive a war with the world! You'll be hunted for the rest of your miserable lives!"

"I'll happily live that way if I can have Robin!" I told him I looked over at Robin "I need you to say it! Tell me you want to live! I don't want to lose you! I love you too much for that!"

"Please Robin." "Robin!" "Come on Robin!"

I was far away but I could see she was starting to tear up.

"I WANNA LIVE! Please take me with you! Take me to sea; take me out like you promised!"

_Of course I will._

The chains below us creaked and the bridge started to descend.

"They did their job." Sanji said.

"Business is about to pick up." Wyper said revving the jets on his skates.

"Lower faster." Zoro said with a dark look.

The bridge was about halfway down "Here we go!" Luffy yelled.

"I can't wait." I told him.

The bottom of the bridge exploded and the whole thing stopped lowering.

"Who did that?!" Rose yelled

"He's trying to take Robin!" Chopper pointed out.

"Some else grab Cutty Flam let's not waste this chance!"

"Spandam." Franky said holding up stack of paper "These are the real deal." Franky flicked through the pile and showed them to Lucci and Kaku.

"Those are real; he was keeping them inside his body."

"Listen up Nico Robin." Franky started "the rest of the world might think you're a demon but I don't think so. Tom and Iceberg risked their lives for these blueprints. Spandam, if a moron like you gets his hands on the weapon these blueprints would be needed to stop you from running amuck, that was the designer's wish. If you use Nico Robin to resurrect the first weapon things could get bad. Those are her true friends here to defend her right now. So I'm placing my bet. There is only one way for me to fulfill the designers wish now." Franky spit out fire and burned the papers.

"What are you doing those are mine you bastard!"

"Those Blueprints were for fighting back, If Nico Robin slips through your fingers it'll all work out. That's why I'm putting my faith in the Strawhats. "

"Hey Bro!"

"It's the Franky Family." Chopper said.

"Hey Jerks!" Luffy yelled "Robin's waiting on the other side hurry it up!"

"Hey Strawhat!" Franky yelled "Since you looked after my underlings I'll give you guy a hand!"

"Do whatever you want I haven't forgiven you for what happened to Usopp!"

"Give me back my blueprints!" Spandam shoved Franky off the balcony and he started plummeting towards the falls.

"Franky!"

"Hey pirates." Nami's pocket started talking.

"Kokoro."

"What are you hesitating for?"

"The bridge is stuck halfway." Nami explained.

"Half is good enough I'll be there in five seconds, jump into the falls."

"What's that old lady talking about?" Wyper asked.

"Do you hear that whistle?" Luffy asked "I get it!"

Luffy threw his arms out around every one and pulled us all into the fall

"Let's go!"

We fell down towards imminent doom only to be rescued by Rocket Man.

"Yahoo!"

"This is gonna be close!"

We crashed through the front door and arrived inside the Tower of Law. We got thrown from the train and slammed into the various chunks of rubble around us.

"RAH!" Luffy threw the rubble of us "We made it!"

"Let's go you guys, get up" I told them.

"We're good!" they yelled freeing themselves.

"Good they're fine."

"You guys are all freaks." Franky said.

"Let's get going we have to find Robin." I told them.

"Chapapa!"

"Who's there?"

"Even if you go to the room you saw us in earlier you won't find Nico Robin there. Lucci is already taking her to The Gates of Justice. There is no way for you to rescue her unless you defeat us." The round man, at least I think it's a man, pulled a key out of his pocket.

"A key?"

"This is the key to Nico Robin's Seastone handcuffs."

"Even if we rescue Robin that stuff is as hard as a diamond it can't be cut." Zoro said

"Hand it over!" Luffy shot his hand out but missed the man.

"Hold your horses I never said this was the real key. Maybe this key goes to a different pair of cuffs. There are five…no wait I think there's six members of CP9 in the tower each with a key."

"So we won't know the real one until we get to Robin." Rose explained.

"They're playing for time." Sanji added "While we throw down with you, Robin will get taken through the Gates of Justice."

"Then we get Robin first." Nami said "We can get the keys afterward."

"No we can't." Wyper told her.

"What are you talking about of course we can?"

"Think about it, if we all go to get Robin what's stopping them from destroying their keys. If we screw this up she'll have those cuffs on forever."

"Your friend is right. I'll just toss my key into the falls if you do that. We've given you a chance, good luck."

Luffy tried to run off but Zoro and Usopp stopped him "Hang on let's figure out what's going on first."

"Lucci's the pigeon guy right." Rose said "Then just let Luffy and Steve go and deal with him."

"Excluding Luffy and Steve, but counting Franky that leaves us with eight fighters. We'll get the six keys and meet up with those two and Robin" Sanji said "There are more than enough of us so find someone and take them down."

"If Robin goes through the gates this will have been for nothing." Usopp said "Timing is key."

"Losing does nothing, so win, even if it kills you!"

We split up and headed off to find our opponents and rescue Robin.

"You guys better come back alive!"

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

I was skating through the building looking for someone carrying a key.

"I gotta find one of those guys."

"Hey Wing-guy!" I turned around and saw Franky was following me "Have you seen the kitchen?"

"This is no time for a snack!"

"I'm not on a break I'm trying to find some cola to refuel!"

"You run on soda?" I asked.

"Damn straight."

"That's kind of cool." I mumbled.

The big round guy from before fell from the ceiling and blocked our path to the kitchen.

"I'm 'silent' Fukuro"

Franky stuck his arm out and stopped a bullet from blowing my brains out.

"Didn't you get kicked of the train?"

"Nero can't you do anything right!"

"That body of your keeps getting in my way." A man with a cheap hat and cat like face said "I'll redeem myself by killing the both of you!"

I swung my bazooka around into my hand "My **Burn Bazooka 2.0** should blast a hole right through you. You said just need to get to the kitchen then you can fight these guys, right Franky."

"Yeah!"

"Then let's move!"

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"It's funny that we both ended up in the same room." I said.

"Must be fate."

"Since when do you believe in fate Zoro?"

"Are you two done talking?" Kaku asked "You already have you're weapons drawn."

"They crave blood." We told him.

"Hand over the key to Robins handcuffs before I slice you through and take it from your corpse." I told him.

"What a ridiculous request. I regret I didn't get to see your full skills back at the mansion. I thought I never get to see them but you managed to make it here."

"I'm stronger then I was before." Zoro told him.

"You're a scary man, but my swordsmanship is the best in CP9" The man pulled out two swords.

"Is it two sword style?" I pondered.

" **Tempest Kick!"** Two shockwaves flew at us but Zoro stepped in front and knocked them away, destroying a bookshelf and its contents.

"No it's four." Zoro told me "Their whole bodies are weapons."

"Sounds interesting." I smirked.

Zoro dashed forwards and started swinging at the agent. They perfectly blocked each other's attacks it was amazing to watch, but I'm no slouch so I got involved myself.

" **Dagger Shot!"** I threw a blade in between eh two men and it stuck itself in Kaku's arm. I ran forward myself and started slashing at the man.

_He's blocking me and Zoro at the same time. He's so strong._

" **Tempest Kick!"**

" **72 Caliber Phoenix!"**

The two waves collided and let out a blast of air.

"Zoro move." I pushed the green haired man behind me and blocked an X cut from Kaku by pointing the tip of my dagger where his swords met "They intersect here; a keen eye can block that strike."

Kaku spun away and Zoro charged at him and went for the neck. Kaku ducked under it as I ran towards him.

" **Blade High Heel!"** A knife came out of my shoe soul and I kicked at Kaku's chest but he rolled away from my kick.

I pulled my foot out of the ground and the knife snapped back into place.

"This is fun." Kaku commented.

"We're not here to play around." Zoro told him.

"Then come get me **Tempest Kick: Slaughter!** "

A massive amount of waves came at Zoro and I and we were forced to block dozens. A few nicked my jacket but I was okay.

"Are you trying to make a fool out of me?" Zoro asked

"What'd you mean?" I said.

"His aim on that attack was a joke, he wasn't even trying."

_He was barely trying and I got hit, well that's gonna be a problem._

"I'm impressed that you still blocked so many, since you're in a hurry I'll show you my new abilities."

Kaku's neck started to get really long.

"What the hell is that?"

"Zoro hold me, I'm scared." The floor started cracking "We're gonna fall!"

The floor collapsed and we fell into the room below.

"If you can't control them don't use them!" I yelled.

"A talking Giraffe!" Usopp screamed form below.

"A talking Wolf?!" Zoro yelled.

"This place is right out of my nightmares!" I cried

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	66. Tag Team

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"Gyahaha! The Ox-Ox Fruit: Model Giraffe, how's it feel to be a giraffe-man I told you not to eat that fruit!"

"Shut it Jabra, I like it."

"Lucci was a leopard, and these two are animal Zoan types to. This place is a fricken zoo!" I groaned.

"How long are you two gonna argue?" Zoro asked "We're in a hurry so can I just cut you in half now."

"You underestimate the destructive power of the giraffe." Kaku told us.

"Those two words don't go together." I told him.

" **Transform: Human-Beast Form!"**

All Kaku did was stand on two legs.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" Zoro yelled.

"Go back to the circus freak!" I told him "You gonna show up in my dreams for months."

"What did you just say?"

"Stay focused." Zoro told me "If you don't you could get hurt."

"I can take care of myself."

"Gyahaha!" the wolf-man laughed at his friend and his hideous form.

"How long are you gonna keep laughing Jabra!"

*click* a pair of handcuffs locked around Zoro's wrist.

"What the."

"Sorry!" Usopp yelled "Those are Seastone handcuffs. I thought we'd be able to stick them together and weaken them."

"Then why attach them to Zoro?!" I asked.

"It was an accident."

"I've had enough!" Kaku began to spin in place **"Tempest Kick: Sky Slicer!"**

"Usopp get down!" Zoro tackled the long nose and I jumped behind a rock.

A massive shockwave flew over us and cut through the building.

_That body lets him use physics to his advantage._

"Look at the ceiling." Zoro said.

"Why can I see the sky?"

"He cut the whole building!" I said stunned "They're so powerful!"

"So what." Zoro said "we can take them."

*Click*

We all slowly adjusted and looked down.

"What have you done?"

"I'm sorry!"

Zoro and Usopp had become stuck together with the handcuffs.

"This is your fault" Usopp said "You tackled me."

"Cause you were gonna get your head cut off. Hurry up and get these things off."

"I don't have the key."

"You dumbass!" I yelled ringing our Usopp's neck "Now you're stuck like Robin!"

"What's the number on the cuffs?" Kaku asked "Each set of cuffs and keys has a corresponding number, which is on yours."

"Number 2" Usopp said.

The two men looked at their keys "Not mine." "It ain't mine either."

"That means one of the other members has it." I said.

"Whoever kills them first is the winner!" the two changed back into hybrid mode and attacked us.

"Do something!" Zoro said.

" **Dagger Storm!"** I threw out a barrage of knives but the two just ran through them like nothing "I didn't work!" I said running with Zoro and Usopp.

"What are you doing?" Chopper asked "It looks like fun."

"Chopper go find key number two!" Usopp yelled

"I can stay and fight with Rose." Chopper said joining us in running around the room.

"Don't be ridiculous." I told him "Kill two birds with one stone. Take out a member of CP9 and find the key we need."

"The cook, Nami, Wyper, or Franky. One of them has to have it." Zoro said

"You can count on me." Chopper said running off.

I stopped running and blocked the sharp fingers of the Jabra to get some space between him and the boys.

"Down boy." I said slipping another knife out of my sleeve **"Hidden Blade!"** the shiv cut Jabra's wrist and spilled some blood.

"You little bitch. **Finger Pistol!** "

"Gah!" the nail dug went through my jacked and dug into my side.

" **Bladed Jacket!"** I pulled a loose string and the knives in the lining of the jacket emerged and forced Jabra to jump back.

"What the hell!"

"This jacket was a gift from my Uncle, each nook and cranny has a knife hidden in it somewhere. You might be a wolf but I'm like a porcupine." I reached inside and pulled another string **"Emergency Maneuver: Needle Storm!"** the jacket exploded and showered hundreds of tiny daggers into the room, I threw off the no tattered jacket leaving me in just a tank top "That was my final technique, if I need a blade all I need to do it pick one up off the floor, only problem is now I can't use more than a few at a time."

"What the hell you almost hit us!" Zoro and Usopp yelled.

"You two just wait for Chopper; I'll hold them off till then."

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"You're sure they took Robin through this door."

"Yeah but you need a key to open it, I'm sorry."

"No worries Chimney you did well." I told the girl "Leave the door to us."

"You two get back" Luffy told her.

"Break it down." I said sternly.

Luffy bit his finger **"Third Gear: Bone Balloon!"**

Luffy blasted down the door with one punch before shrinking to the size of a small child.

"Good job let's go." I said picking him up.

Luffy climbed up and plopped down on my head "Shrinking sucks."

"Please don't sit there or at least hang on we're about to go much faster."

"Onward my noble steed!" Luffy cheered.

"Don't call me that you make it sound weird. Anyway let's go **Shave!** I'm coming Robin!"

"So I meant to ask you" Luffy said "What are you gonna do once we rescue Robin?"

"What'd you mean?"

"Well are you gonna take her out for meat, can I come?!"

"Well I did say I would take her out, but I'll do it alone you can't come. Who knows how bad you'd embarrass me in front of Robin."

"Not more than you'd embarrass yourself." Luffy joked

I slowed down as Luffy changed back to his normal size.

"What does that mean?"

"I just mean you'll probably get all nervous and do something dumb, not that Robin cares she likes you too much to be bothered by that."

"Since when are you a love guru?" I asked.

"Well that's just all the stuff Nami says." Luffy answered "She says you two need to stop with the song and dance and make out already."

"Whoa! A little fast for that, Nami's gonna get an earful when we get done here. She shouldn't be telling you things like that, unless maybe she wants you to do those things to her."

"What no!"

"You're blushing Luffy."

"Yeah well you are to! Once we save Robin I'm gonna make sure you kiss her."

"Shut it runt, we wouldn't want Nami to find you sleeping in her bed one morning would we?"

"You wouldn't dare." Luffy said.

"Then you better not embarrass me in front of Robin and we won't have a problem."

Luffy and I ran the rest of the way in silence until we came to a door.

"This one's not steel I can take care of it **"Whip Crush!** "

"This room's wide open?" Luffy pointed out.

"It's like an arena." I added.

"Welcome."

"Pigeon guy!" "Lucci!"

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

" **Wide Burst!"** I fired off the bazooka to knock back the two men chasing us.

" **Franky Triangle Jacker!"** Franky threw his sideburns at Fukuro but the man disappeared "He dodged."

"Like I'd be hit by an attack like that." Franky blocked the man's punch with his forearm.

" **Tempest Kick!"** I slid under the wave and skated towards Nero.

" **Impact!"**

" **Iron Body!"**

The dial fired but had almost no effect.

_How can they take it like it's nothing?_

"Rah!" Franky threw Fukuro into Nero.

" **White Hot Cone!"** I blasted the two men with my laser "Get to the kitchen!"

"You're not going anywhere."

Franky was close to the door when Fukuro appeared in front of the door again.

" **Finger Pistol: Solid Beast!"** Franky got punched in the face but shook it off like nothing.

" **Strong Right!"**

Nero pulled himself out of the rubble that the last blast created and fired two pistols at me. I jumped over the bullets.

" **Jet Kick!"** I spun around and kicked at Nero with my skate.

" **Iron Body!"** I flipped and landed behind Nero.

" **Axe Dial!"** I blast cut into Nero's back **"Impact!"** I blasted Nero through the wall and skated after him **"Precision Saw!"**

" **Moon Walk!"** Nero kicked the air and avoided the laser **"Tempest Kick!"**

I once again slid under the wave **"Jet Kick!"** I knocked Nero across the room when Franky burst through the wall and buried him in more stone.

"Oh sweet the kitchen!"

Another wall broke and Chopper and some guy came through.

"A gorilla?"

Chopper locked the man who was attacking him and locked him in the fridge.

"Yeah!"

"Kumadori?!"

"Dammit gorilla I needed something from the fridge." Franky yelled.

"Ahh it's the punk!"

"My name's Franky! I'm your ally you stupid gorilla!"

"Who you calling a gorilla?"

"We don't have time for this you two." I said "We need to get it together to save Robin. Franky needs cola to fight at full strength."

"I want to save her" Chopper cried.

"Then get me three bottles of cola from the fridge." Franky said.

"What idiot gets stronger with soda?!"

"This one." I shrugged.

"It's rude to ignore your opponent during battle. **Solid Beast!** "

Franky got tackled to the ground and began to get pulverized.

" **Double Tempest Kick!"**

One of the waves cut at my arm but I avoided the other one.

" **Wide Burst!"** I fired off a cannon ball at Nero but he jumped over it and pointed his pistols at me.

_Nothing is doing any real damage._

"SUPER~!"

"What the hell was that?" Nero and I both said confused.

" **Strong Hammer!"**

Fukuro came flying past and crashed into Nero sending them both out onto the balcony.

"Hey wait." Chopper said "We need to find key number 2. Zoro and Usopp are locked together."

"Those idiots. At least we know what key we don't need for Robin." I mumbled heading out to the balcony.

" **Shave!"** Nero suddenly appeared in front of me and punched me in the stomach then he grabbed me and threw me off the ledge.

"Crap!" I landed on the ground just shy of falling into the abyss below.

" **Tempest Kick!"**

"GAH!"

The wave hit me in the back and knocked me to the ground.

" **Impact!"** I blasted Nero off me. "Screw you cat man."

"Your toys are a pain in the ass." Nero fired his guns "Just die!"

" **White Hot Cone!"** I melted the bullets before they got near me.

" **Shave!"** Nero appeared in the air behind me and kicked me in the back of the head and sat on my body.

" **Axe Dial!"**

" **Iron Body!"**

The slash bounced off.

_It went through last time what stopped it._

"I will redeem myself!"

_He's gonna blow my brains out!_

*click* "Ah crap it's empty!"

" **Impact!"**

_Well that was a stroke of pure luck._

"I need that key now hand it over." I said.

"Why would I. Why do you even care? All the intel says that you just joined these people, you should just leave them behind."

"I can't do that. A friend needs me. Back home my friends were all I had; I can't face them if I abandon the ones I've made down here. I tried to sacrifice my friends back during the fight against Eneru. That was wrong. I trust my friends and they trust me, I won't abandon them! I don't want to walk over the bodies of dead comrades!"

"What a pathetic sentiment." Nero joked.

I skated forward, jumped and pinned Nero's arms with my legs "I'm not supposed to do this."

I shoved the dial in his face.

"That won't work **Iron Body!"**

"Eat this! **Reject!"**

_This has to go through._

"GAH!"

The blast blew Nero into the stone stairs.

"My arm is killing me." I stumbled over and picked the key out from under Nero's hat "One down, who knows how many to go."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I have some papers to type this week so updates will be light.**

 


	67. Zoo

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

"Key number 6. That's no good, can't help those two with this."

"I got 4." Franky said walking up "The only one who could have the secretary we should hurry up and go take care of her."

"Chopper mentioned that Sanji got taken out by her and that Nami went to fight her." I explained "Let's hurry."

"Who knows how tough the rest of them will be. I need to stock up on cola just to be safe."

"Fine, we can check on Chopper while were up there."

"I wonder what happened to the reindeer."

Franky climbed up the side of the building and I wasn't far behind him.

"What the hell is that?!"

A giant goliath was standing before us. It looked like a yeti of some kind, and it was holding that guy Chopper locked in the fridge. It lifted its arm and threw the man across the island like it was no problem.

"Wasn't that deer wearing a hat like that?" Franky said.

The monster was wearing a pink top hat, just like Chopper's.

_It can't be._

"Chopper?! Is that you?!"

_It's like he doesn't recognize me._

"It's Wyper, your friend."

The beast just roared and slammed its open palm into me and Franky.

"Oh shit!"

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Lucci was sitting there playing around with a transponder snail.

Spandam's voice was coming from the other end "I triggered the **Buster Call!** "

"That idiot!"

"What have you done?!"

_That was Robin's voice._

"Where is she speaking from?" I asked.

"Behind that door." Lucci said pointing behind him.

" **Shave Kick!"**

_I've seen Sanji enough to know proper form_

Lucci blocked my heel with his elbow.

"I won't let you pass."

Luffy came up behind me and punched at Lucci's stomach.

" **Finger Pistol!"**

I dropped to avoid the stabbing motion.

" **Whip Lash!"** I swung at Lucci's legs but he jumped over it.

"HA!" Lucci punched forward and I punched at him as well.

The two punches collided and I felt like my arm was gonna break. The force of the two blows moved even the sir in the room. I slid back towards some boxes which were being tossed around in the wind.

"Robin's right behind that door right?"

"Yes she's right there. But you'll never see her again."

"Get out of my way!" I charged forward **"Shave Lock!** Luffy!" I pinned Lucci's arms back and Luffy came up and punched him in the gut **"Stern-Breaker!"** I lifted Lucci up and slammed his head into the ground.

_I don't have to beat this guy I just have to get to Robin._

I made a dash for the door but Lucci got up and kicked me away "You're not going anywhere."

" **Gatling!"** Luffy threw a box towards Lucci and started punching is sending splinters raining throughout the air.

Lucci caught his foot and went to punch him in the face.

"Luffy duck!" Luffy lowered his slightly and I moved my foot up **"Tempest Kick!"** I sent a wave over Luffy's head and at Lucci.

He dropped Luffy to get into a defensive stance; I had taken him off guard with that attack.

" **Gum-Gum Bazooka!"**

Lucci blocked one of Luffy's strongest attacks with just his lag "You two are getting annoying."

* * *

**Rose's POV**

" **Finger Pistol!"**

"I thought I told you not to touch me you dirty mutt! **Blade Edge!** " I reached forward to try and stab Jabra's eye but the giraffe's neck slammed into me and threw me across the room.

" **Ten-Fold Pistol!"** I looked up to see Jabra's claws closing in on me but a sword blocked it "Zoro."

"Get up!"

"Right!" I said running away from the wolf.

"Look there's only one thing we can do." Zoro said "We play rock, paper, scissors and the loser will have his hand cut off."

"That's ridiculous!" Usopp and I yelled.

"The loser can take his hand right to Chopper and have him sow it back on."

"No way!" I yelled "What if you don't get there in time, what if it kills you! Besides who's to say the limb will even stay on after that! It's too dangerous, no!"

"Fine I have another plane." Zoro said tugging Usopp around "Listen up Sogeking, you are now a sword."

"Someone help me, Chopper!"

"You two look even more ridiculous."

The phones in CP9's pocket's started ringing and the answered it.

"I triggered the **Buster Call!** "

"Oh this is bad!" Usopp yelled.

"We need to finish up here and get to the Gates of Justice." Kaku told Jabra.

"Your name will be Nose-storm."

"Are you even paying attention!" I yelled.

Adding to the massive amount of troubles we were having the wall in the back of the room exploded and another monster came in.

"AHH!"

"RUN!"

We booked it away from the goliath that was chasing us.

"What is that thing?!" I asked in a panic.

"It looks like Chopper." Usopp said "Look at the horns and the hat."

"Then why doesn't he recognize us?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know keep running!"

"What are we gonna do about Key number 2?" Usopp asked "Are we gonna die?"

"Something's wrong with him." Zoro pointed out "He looks like he's about to keel over."

"It must take an incredible amount of energy to maintain that form. His vitality is dropping rapidly."

"Eliminate the interruption!" Kaku and Jabra went to attack the monster Chopper.

"Straighten your back." Zoro told Usopp **"36 Caliber Phoenix."**

I picked some Knives off the floor and threw them **"Blade Fan!"**

The attacks forced the CP9 agents to not attack Chopper.

"Move it!" Franky yelled entering the room.

"Franky what are you doing?" I asked "That's our friend."

"I know so move it. This is the only way. Devil Fruit power has one weakness, water. I'll push him into the ocean. **Coup De Vent!** " he blasted Chopper and knocked him out of the building Franky ran after him to go make sure he didn't drown.

"You bastard!"

"Relax it was part of the plan." Nami said entering the room.

"Here's your damn key." Wyper said throwing it to me.

"Ready to start fighting back?" I asked unlocking the cuffs.

"So you're finally free huh?"

"Don't laugh." Zoro told them "Because you just lost your last chance to kill me."

"Shouldn't have argued as much and you might have killed at least one of us." I told them "Now you're going down!"

"We've wasted too much time on you."

"Hurry up and get their keys." Nami yelled.

" **Tempest Kick: Line!"** A straight line pierced the area between Zoro to block it.

I dashed forward towards Kaku "I told you your neck will be a weakness."

"I have the muscles to move it as needed **Nose Gun!** "

Zoro jumped forward, blocked the attack and bent Kaku's neck and sent him towards a rock. Kaku impaled the rock and left a square indent. Kaku flailed his neck to free his nose and the rock slammed into Wyper.

"Oh boy." I flipped back and picked a dagger up off the floor "Maybe I was a little too confident."

"Usopp!"

I locked over saw that Jabra was holding Usopp up and was ready to kill him. Wyper was stuck under the rock Kaku had just drilled into before

"Please don't kill him we don't need your key!" Nami begged.

"You'll be next. Now die!"

Jabra's claw closed in on Usopp, but he was kicked away.

"What the hell?"

"Sanji!"

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

_I gotta get my foot free or long-nose is gonna die._

"Now Die!"

"Usopp!"

The wolf was getting closer and there was nothing I could do, then he got kicked across the room.

"Sanji!"

"Cook."

"Sanji how'd you get back to normal?" Nami asked.

"A bathtub fell from the heavens and removed my curse." Sanji explained "but enough of that, do you love me now Nami?!"

"I wish the tub had hit you."

I finally managed to roll the rock off my foot.

_Doesn't feel broken._

"I'm sorry I couldn't beat him." Usopp said.

"It's fine, all that matters is that you're alive. Everyone has something they can and can't do." Sanji told him "Look outside. The Gates of Justice are starting to open. Soon Robin will be in a place we can't reach."

"No way, those two didn't make it!"

"It just keeps getting worse." I groaned.

"Leave this key to me." Sanji said "I'll do what you can't you do what I can't."

"I don't…"

"Think carefully, understand the situation. If you get there we can save Robin! Think Usopp!"

" **Shave!"**

"Now Go!"

"Come on you two." I said grabbing Usopp and Nami and skating off "Do you understand Long-Nose?"

"I understand…I need to get to the roof."

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"Quit being a pain in the ass. **Buzz Saw Slicer!** "

" **Iron Body!"**

I spun in the air and grinded against Kaku's back but I just rolled off due to his defenses.

" **Two Sword Style: Nigiri!"** Zoro slashed up and then brought his swords back down.

Kaku flailed his neck around and slammed into Zoro. I came at him from behind while he was distracted by Zoro.

" **Sunset Shower!"** my knife cut into Kaku but it didn't go far enough to do damage "His neck's too thick!"

" **Nose Gun!"**

I saw what that attack did to the rock earlier and had no intention of taking it head on **"Sickle Claw!"** I held the nose against my curved blades "Zoro!"

" **Oni Giri!"**

" **Iron Body!"**

Zoro slashed through the neck but it was still in one piece.

"Damn."

"If I could just have dug into his neck a little more." I said.

"Too bad I no longer have any weak spots." Kaku said bending his neck around his body **"Perfect Square."**

"Oh come on!" "How can you fight like that?"

"Did you know Giraffes have four legs? **Tempest Kick!** " Kaku just sat there wiggling his feet.

"That just looks sad." I commented.

"My attack has already started."

"Hmm?"

"Those attacks will be reflected by the roof. **Giraffe Rain!"**

A shower of those shockwaves fell from the ceiling. There were too many. Zoro was blocking a good amount but I was being cut to shreds.

_If I hadn't pulled my jacket apart I could just use it to block these attacks._

I pulled myself off the floor and started putting my broadsword together. It was the only thing I had that could cut into his neck.

"You two are remarkably strong willed. It's amazing."

" **20,000 Thorn Broadsword!** Don't compliment me dirt bag. **Thorn Slash!** "

_Come on do it!_

" **Iron Body!"**

_Yes!_

" **Detach Blade Lasso!"** the sword snapped off and wrapped around Kaku's neck "Zoro break it."

" **One Sword Style Drawing Strike: Lion's Song!"**

" **Tempest Kick!"**

I darted out of Zoro's way and brought my sword back to me.

"You're a pain in the ass." Zoro sighed taking in a breath and making his arms huge.

_How'd he do that?_

Zoro and Kaku clashed sending out a shock wave that rippled the air itself.

"I'll show you the true power of the giraffe." Kaku pulled his neck back **"Giraffe Cannon!"**

"There is no Giraffe is shaped like that." I told him.

" **Ultimate Nose Gun!"** The neck shot out so fast I didn't even see it coming.

Zoro jumped out of the way and I tried to block the attack with my sword.

_It's cracking!_

My sword broke apart into its components and Kaku's nose slammed it my.

"GAH!"

I got pinned between the nose and the wall.

"That long neck will get you killed." Zoro said going to slash it.

"Not so fast!" Kaku spun his neck out of Zoro's reach and kicked a wave at him as his body spun "Now your wide open!" Kaku tried to do that thing with his neck again but this time his arms and legs got long instead.

"What is with your body?!" I yelled struggling to get off the floor.

"It's kinda like a pasta machine; you have to push the flour out. **Pasta Machine!** "

"Don't name your attack on the spot!"

" **Ultimate Nose Gun!"**

" **Tatsumaki!"** Zoro's whirlwind hit the underside of Kaku's neck.

" **Knife Rain!"** I started throwing dozens of dagger at Kaku as he jumped through the air.

"He went up a floor." Zoro pointed out.

Kaku quickly came back with his swords from before saying he would maximize the giraffe's power with Four Sword Style. The two once again exchanged sword strikes until Zoro spun at Kaku.

_He's wide open!_

I rushed forward and went for Kaku center **"Dual Strike!"** I dashed straight forward and cut through his center.

"I underestimated you, well no more! **Tempest Kick: Shuriken!** "

Zoro and I were forced to block more of those damn waves.

" **Nose Gun!"** The nose came straight at me and I tried to get out of the way "This neck is like a whip! **Whiplash!"**

The neck slammed me into the ground "GAH!"

"More speed! **Fierce Smash!"**

The hits kept coming faster "AHH!"

Kaku pulled out his swords to finish me off but Zoro managed to block them. The two traded attacks again as I sat there in a heap on the floor.

_It hurts._

Zoro's arms blocked the attacks so well it looked like he had six arms.

_I must have banged my head._

Kaku started spinning in place again "What are you gonna do block the attack for yourself or the injured girl?"

"Don't worry about me Zoro…!"

"Leave her out of this. **Demon Aura Nine Sword Style: Asura!"**

_His body!_

Zoro had three heads and six arms.

_What is this!?_

" **Sky Slicer!"**

The wave passed over us and Zoro cut through it and Kaku **"Asura: Silver Mist!"**

And just like that the heads and arms faded away.

_What the hell just happened?_

"I have a message." Zoro told him "You're fired."

"Assassin doesn't really fit well on a resume." Kaku joked.

"You can always try the zoo." I said getting off the floor.

Kaku laughed took his key out of his pocket and collapsed.

"Let's get going." Zoro said.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	68. Rob Lucci

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

" **Shave Knuckle!"** I sprinted forward and went to punch Lucci.

He blocked my attack and pushed me back **"Shave…** GAH!"

"Steve!"

"CRAMP!"

_Not now!_

"That is what you get for using the six powers when you're not properly trained." Lucci said **"Tempest Kick!"**

Luffy pulled my out of the way of the incoming blast.

_He hasn't even used his Devil Fruit yet. He's not taking me seriously._

"Strawhat?!"

"Franky?!"

"You're fighting Lucci huh? He's tough. Where's Nico Robin I brought two of the keys. Do you need a hand?"

"No!" I told him "I need you to go and get Robin. The others will surely have their keys by now. She can't go through that gate!"

"You can get to her through the door." Luffy said "We'll keep him busy so you can get passed."

"Super~! Leave everything to me."

"I'm counting on you Franky."

" **Gum-Gum Pistol!"**

Lucci sipped past the attack and delivered a series of strikes to Luffy's midsection.

"Franky get to the door. **Whip Gale-Force!"** I rushed forward and threw my whips back and brought them forward and into Lucci and he barely budged **"Crush Elbow!"** I slid Lucci back and made room for Franky to get out of the room

_Hurry please._

"I said you're not going anywhere." Lucci had finally shifted into his man-beast form.

" **Jet Pistol!"** Luffy arm came out of now where and knocked Lucci back.

" **Tempest Kick!"** I shot a wave and Lucci and pushed him back further.

"Aren't you forgetting this is the form I used to fill you full of holes?"

"I had an excellent doctor." I told him

" **Shave! Finger Pistol!"** Lucci flashed forward to try and stab me again.

" **Jet Bazooka!"** Luffy's hands crashed into Lucci's back and staggered him.

I crouched low and brought my leg up **"Super Kick!"** My foot slammed into Lucci's face knocking him over "Franky I'll leave rescuing Robin up to you. Don't let me down."

"I'll SUPER~! Fight for the power of love!" Franky said running off.

"I have no more distractions." I told Lucci "It's just you and us."

"I underestimated the two of you, but you seem to be out of breath. Your new techniques are working your bodies to hard."

"It doesn't matter what happens to me if Robin is safe. **Shave!** "I jumped behind Lucci **"Axe Handle!"** I but my fists together and slammed them into Lucci's skull.

" **Jet Whip!"** Luffy knocked the disoriented Lucci off his feet with a leg sweep.

" **Anchor Drop!"** I swung my leg up and it crashed into Lucci's chest.

" **Jet Spear!"** Luffy appeared from above and drove legs into Lucci.

" **Whip Twister!"** I wrapped my whips around Lucci's legs, spun and threw across the room.

"RRRRAAAHHHH!" Lucci stood up out of the pile of rubble and looked furious "You two bugs are going to get squashed!"

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"Hurry up!" Zoro yelled.

Usopp let off a hail of shots that took out men on the far side of the bridge.

"Incredible!" I cheered.

"Our Sniper is the greatest! Take that bastards!" Sanji added.

"Is he singing?"

"Franky!" Usopp called over the snail "the other two keys are in that bag I just shot. That will complete the whole set. Delivery confirmed."

"Mission accomplished." Sanji smirked.

"It'll only get tougher from here." Zoro told him.

"It's Franky! I unlocked the handcuffs!"

"Nice!"

"Hurry up and get over here!" Franky yelled.

"Come on we gotta go Sogeking!" Sanji yelled.

There was a loud explosion in the distance.

"What was that?!"

"That explosion broke the fence around the island." Zoro said.

"And now that the gates are open the current changed and the whirlpools stopped." Sanji added.

"Hurry up and get down here Sogeking it's an emergency!" I yelled.

A cannonball flew past and blew up the top part of the tower, and Usopp along with it.

"USOPP!"

"This isn't real." I said trembling.

"Hey Usopp! Come on!"

"Relax he's fine!" Wyper said landing next to us with Usopp over his shoulder "You almost got killed don't stare into space like that."

"Oh thank God." I exhaled picking up the phone "Franky, Robin we're fine we'll be over there ASAP."

"Where's Nami?" Sanji asked.

"She went off with that old train conductor, the little girl, and Chopper."

We headed down into the underground passage way and started making out way towards the Bridge of Hesitation. Usopp insisted we carry him because he was too weak to move.

"Anyone else hear rushing water?" Usopp asked.

"If this passage floods we'll drown." Sanji said.

"Then let's hope is doesn't." I said.

"ACK! I knew it!" Usopp yelled pointing forward.

Nami, Kokoro and Chimney were running towards us trying to out speed a rushing tide. Zoro tried cutting the wall but it was too hard.

"It's stronger than steel!"

"We don't have anywhere to go!" Wyper yelled as the wave crashed into us.

_Crap, so this is how it ends huh? I always thought I'd go out in a more violent way, like getting my head cut off in a fight. Not that I want that to happen but it at least make for a good story._

"It's gonna be fine. I won't let you die."

_I feel like I'm being pulled along._

I looked forward and saw what was pulling us along

_That old lady's a mermaid!_

* * *

**Steve's POV**

" **Moon Walk!"**

" **Jet Pistol!"** Luffy avoided Lucci's attack and landed a hit of his own.

"I see it's doping. That truly is a technique for a rubber person. Your physical abilities may have increased but you stamina can't keep up. That isn't a smart thing to do" Lucci warned "You hacking away at your life."

"That is better than losing something while it's right in front of my eyes." Luffy told him.

"And you." He said looking at me ""Using those techniques without proper training will tear your legs apart."

"So what. I'd give a few legs to protect my friends. I will beat you, no matter what it takes."

"You've gotten your hopes up." Lucci taunted. "Did you not hear those explosions a few minutes ago? Those were the Marine warships. Soon your friends in the tower of law will die. And just in case someone is in the underground passage" Lucci jumped into the air **"Tempest Kick!"** The attack cut the wall "Now see water will flood the passage. I look forward to seeing how your wish to save everyone will come true now."

"What the hell did you just do?" I dashed forward **"Whip Hurricane!"**

Luffy also came in and punched Lucci as I swung my whips.

" **Double Finger Pistol!"** Lucci stabbed the both of us and threw us back **"Moon Walk!"** Lucci jumped up towards the upper floor to avoid the rising water.

"Luffy we have to get higher or you'll become nothing but dead weight."

Luffy grabbed a nearby ledge and went higher.

"This place has been completely sealed off." Lucci said "It's only a matter of time till this room fills with water." Lucci jumped through the air and went through a hole in the ceiling.

"After him."

Luffy threw his arms up and we followed him into the next rom.

"What happened to the pirates, what happened to the Franky Family and Galley-La, What happened to Nico Robin? I bet all these things are running through your minds. Go ahead and save them."

"I'm not taking my eyes off you." Luffy said "No matter what they'll survive."

"But if we let you go, you'll kill them without waiting a second." I added.

"You two are really are cut out to be the leaders. But!" Lucci dashed forward "Would the same not happen if you two die?! **Finger Pistol!** "

Luffy ducked under the claw.

" **Tempest Kick!"** I shot a wave at Lucci.

" **Tempest Kick: Leopard Tail!"** Lucci kick blew though mine and shredded Luffy and I "And Again!"

" **Whip Binding!"** I wrapped my whip around Lucci's leg to stop the attack "I will protect my loved ones!"

" **Gum-Gum Rifle!"**

" **Iron Body: Empty Tree!"** Lucci puffed out his chest as Luffy's fist slammed into it and knocking Luffy off balance "If that had been you it would have shattered your hand." He told me **"Finger Pistol!**

I flipped up and grabbed Lucci by the hair **"Figurehead DDT!"**

As he was falling Lucci let off another attack **"Flying Finger Pistol!"** The projectiles dug into Luffy.

"Gah!"

I slammed Lucci into the ground and ran towards Luffy.

" **Tempest Kick!"**

_He got up so fast!_

The wave slammed into my back and but my skin.

"UGH!"

"It's time for another technique." Luffy told him sticking his finger in his mouth **"Third Gear!"** Luffy threw his arm back and inflated the other hand **"Bone Balloon!"**

"It's the power of air that travels from bone to bone." I explained "Now face the arm of a giant!"

" **Giant Pistol!"** Luffy's fist crashed into Lucci and broke the wall and threw him outside.

I jumped up and ran across Luffy's arm. Lucci was suspended in the air and wide open.

" **Whip Storm Force!"** the whips straight and back down spiking Lucci onto the deck of the nearby warship.

" **Rocket!"** Luffy flew out of the building and moved the air from his chest to his leg.

I attached my whip to Luffy's other leg and swung onto his back "Bring in down!"

" **Giant Axe!"**

Lucci popped up nearby us and threw out a **Tempest Kick.** Luffy ducked under the attack but Lucci changed into full animal form and bit into Luffy's shoulder.

"Get off!" I yelled prying the jaws open.

The fangs dug into my fingers and Luffy moved the air to his chest and blew Lucci off his body. Lucci landed back on the mast and Luffy crushed it with **Giant Whip.**

Lucci jumped into the air and appeared behind us **"Tempest Kick: Victory Eagle!"**

The kick spilt the falling mast in two but I managed to pull us away from it and not get cut in half.

"That was close." I said.

"Time's up!" Luffy yelled as the air started rushing out of his body.

I grabbed his leg and we flew back to the tower we were in before. I grabbed Luffy as we crashed into the floor.

"That technique is strong but the side effects are too strong." I told him we need to hide till you return to normal."

" **Tempest Kick!"**

"Ah!"

The tiny Luffy and I got nailed with the attack.

"You pay a hefty price to use those abilities. **Life Return: Sketch Form** " Lucci's hybrid form shifted and became smaller.

_How'd he do that?_

" **Finger Pistol."** Lucci picked up Luffy with one finger and slammed him into the wall.

I tried to get up and help him but I couldn't move.

_Come on not now!_

" **Finger Pistol Spots!"**

Lucci was moving so fast it looked like he had a dozen arms.

" **Whip Lash!"** I swung from my spot on the ground and tripped Lucci buying Luffy time to get back to normal.

"Now we're really getting started." Luffy and I told him.

"You scum!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Probably gonna wrap up Enies Lobby tomorrow.**

 


	69. Together

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"BLEG!" I coughed up a bunch of water.

"GAH! Mermaids do exist!" Usopp yelled.

"What's a mermaid?" Wyper asked.

"Certainly not that!" I added.

Chopper flopped to the deck "I can't move."

I climbed up the stairs after Zoro to get a look.

"I'll tell you later." Zoro added "Look at this, the island we were on before is nothing more than an inferno now."

"They have an order not to kill Nico Robin." Frank told us "That's why the bridge isn't getting attacked."

"We need to leave as soon as possible." Usopp said "We're too weak to keep fighting much longer."

"Probably there." I said pointing to a part of the bridge "It's the only place with smoke but no fire."

"We protect this escape route." Zoro told us "And wait for Steve and Luffy."

_Please be careful._

Nami told us that the ship was all set to go we just needed to wait for Steve and Luffy.

"It's gonna be hard to even get out of here with all these warships blocking the path." Sanji said.

"Hopefully we have some good luck." I smiled.

A loudspeaker started reporting to the Marine ships "The fifty pirates at the main gate…"

"That's my guys. No need to worry they can't be killed." Franky said.

"Have been obliterated, Death confirmed, survival is impossible. The number of survivors on the main island is zero."

I felt my lips quivering "This…it's…no fair…"

"Come on! Strawhat! Torturer!" Franky yelled "Hurry up you two your friends are waiting for you!"

One of the side walls where Luffy and Steve were exploded.

"Lucci is incredibly strong." Franky explained "If those two hadn't been holding him there, we might all be dead already."

"They won't die, right?" Usopp asked.

"Of course not." Wyper said.

The warships started firing and blew up half the bridge, isolating Luffy and Steve.

"The ships are circling them!" I yelled.

"And these other ones are coming to get Robin." Zoro added.

"The smoke cleared look!"

We could see them from where we were standing. Steve and Luffy were still in one piece, Luffy was steaming for some reason and Steve was covered in blood, sweat and dirt, but they were alive.

"We made it!" Franky yelled.

"We got Robin to!"

"You gotta beat that guy!"

"You deal with him and we can all go back! Together!"

The two of them smiled and shook their heads, and the rest of us got ready to fight for our lives.

"This will be a battle of endurance." Zoro explained.

The Marines on the warships near us hopped up to the edges and were getting ready to attack.

"Only officers of the rank Captain or higher should engage the pirates."

"All these guys are gonna be as strong a Smoker." I pointed out.

"Where's Sanji!" Wyper yelled.

"He was here a second ago."

"Damn cook." Zoro mumbled.

"CHARGE!"

"He we go!" I yelled.

Men started jumping on to the bridge and we were left to deal with them. Franky punched one guy and broke into pieces.

"What the hell! They have Devil Fruit users!"

When Zoro slashed at a man Yubashiri rusted in his hand. He wasn't paying attention and someone was coming to attack him from behind.

"Zoro Move!" I ran forward and pushed him out of the way.

_I DON' T HAVE MY JACKET!_

I turned around and the sword came down.

"AHHHHHH~!"

That was the loudest scream I ever let out, the most pain I've ever been in.

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

We all turned to see why Rose was screaming. That was the kind of scream you let out…

When you entire right forearm had been cut off.

"OH MY GOD"  
"AHHHHHH~!"

She sat there screaming, clutching what was left.

"Holy shit!"

"What the hell do we do?!"

I skated forward and went to grab her and the arm "Chopper will have to fix it."

_I just hope he can move._

I scooped up the girl and held and dial full of Knock-out gas up to her mouth, and went to reach for the dismembered arm, as I reached out for it some Marine kicked it off the bridge.

"YOU MONSTER!"

" **IMPACT!"**  
"STRONG RIGHT!"  
"ONIGIRI!"

We blew that guy off the bridge just like he had done to her arm.

"Just make sure she survives!" Zoro yelled.

I hopped off the faces of men until I got back to the escape ship.

"CHOPPER!"

"Oh God!"

"What happened?"

"Don't look Chimney."

"I can't move!" Chopper yelled.

"Then tell me what I have to do!" I yelled

"Cut off circulation, make a tourniquet. Rip your sleeve that will work."

_Come on don't die._

Chopper started directing me the best he could until he started crawling forward trying to help.

"Please don't die." He whimpered.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"We made it!" Franky yelled.

"We got Robin to!"

"You gotta beat that guy!"

"You deal with him and we can all go back! Together!"

We nodded to show we headed them and they went off to deal with the attack at the bridge.

"They're all alive just like you said." Lucci spoke "Congratulations, but will they have that same face for a few more minutes?"

" **Jet Bullet!"** Luffy punched Lucci in the stomach but this one was weaker than before.

" **Tempest Kick!"**

_It feels like my legs and gonna fall off._

Once again Lucci took the blow like it was nothing "You're losing your edge, you won't escape this place! Even if this island is gone I'll pursue that woman to the ends of the earth!"

"So will I! **Whip Blizzard!** " I spun in the air and swung as fast as I could

" **Finger Pistol!"**

"GAH!" Lucci's finger drove into my shoulder and then into my thigh.

" **Jet Stamp!"** Luffy kicked forward, but Lucci appeared behind him.

" **Six King Gun!"**

Lucci clenched both his hands and a pulse shot out and ran through Luffy.

"Luffy!"

Luffy silently fell to the ground I tried to move but my legs wouldn't work.

"Now to finish you two off."

"LUFFY! STEVE! What are you doing get up!"

"Usopp…" I saw him, just barely, my vision was fading.

_He took off that silly mask._

"Don't misunderstand! I came to rescue Robin not to see the two of you. Hey you, big cat from CP9. I'll be your opponent."

"No don't!" Luffy yelled.

"Stop trying to be the hero!" I added.

"I have no business with defeated men; I think I'll go kill the rest of them now." Lucci smirked.

"Come here cat man I'll blow you away!" Usopp said.

"Stop it Usopp!"

"You'll get killed!"

"Shut up, what can half dead guys like you do?!"

"We can finish him!"

"Then get up!" Usopp yelled "Stop acting like you about to die. That's not like two. Even through all the smoke, we can still see the sky and the ocean. This place isn't hell, so stop acting like you gonna die!"

"UGH!" I struggled but I managed to stand "He's right you know."

"Yeah." Luffy said getting to his feet "This ain't hell."

"Win and we can go home together!" Usopp yelled.

"You got it!"

"You two can still move?" Lucci asked.

"I never said I gave up." I told him.

Lucci returned to his larger hybrid form "I'll finish you both off. Don't worry about your friends once I finish with you I'll end all of them! **Finger Pistol Spots!** "

Lucci dashed forward and started stabbing forward towards Luffy and I, then he stopped and but his in front of him.

"We won't get hit by that." Luffy and I said jumping away.

Lucci's tail wrapped around my waist and held me in place.

_Oh Shit!_

" **Ultimate Six King Gun!"**

"AAGGGHHHH!"

"STEVE!"

It felt like my internal organs exploded. I stumbled forward and coughed up a mouthful of blood.

"Bleh!"

I struggled, but I stayed on my feet.

"Why won't you just die?!"

"Luffy. Everything goes into this next attack."

Luffy started punching the air as fast as he could and I started kicking as fast as I could.

" **Iron Body!"** Lucci braced himself

" **JET GATLING!"**

" **SHAVE TEMPEST: NEVER-ENDING STORM!"**

"RAAHHHH!"

The attacks slammed into Lucci and he got battered back and forth. The wall of the room caved in. Lucci collapsed to the ground defeated.

Luffy and I also collapsed and fell to the ground.

"It's over…" Luffy said trying to catch his breath.

"WE'RE GOING BACK TOGETHER! ROBINNNN~" I called out.

"Come on let's go!" Usopp called "Jump over here! You just get to this side I'll carry you the rest of the way."

"I can't move…" Luffy said.

"My body's frozen!" I yelled.

"Stop being stupid you won. We have Robin back, all you have to do is get over here and we can leave."

The cannons lowered and pointed at the room we were in.

"Crap we're gonna get killed!"

Everyone started yelling for us to stand up.

"We really shit the bed this time." I mumbled "All that work just to die now."

" _ **Look down."**_

"Who the hell said that?"

"It said to look below?" Luffy told me.

"Jump!" Usopp yelled "Jump into the ocean!"

A bunch of hands sprouted up.

"Okay we're moving!"

We hit the ledge and fell towards the water.

"Merry!"

I looked down and saw our ship was there waiting for us.

"You came."

We splashed down in the water and someone threw us onto the deck.

"Hurry up we gotta go!"

I laid out on the deck trying to catch my breath.

"Thanks for moving me Rob..!" Robin slapped a hand over my mouth to stop me.

"Thank you everyone." Robin said.

"No problem." I smiled.

"We can talk after we get out of here." Zoro said "Chopper what's the situation with Rose?"

"She'll live." He sniffled "But I can't do anything more till we get back to town. There was nothing I could do about the arm though."

"What happened?" I asked as we slid along the currents.

Zoro picked me up and dragged me over to the unconscious girl. She was asleep but she looked peaceful despite not having her right arm from the elbow down.

I couldn't help but laugh "Kinda like Dad now."

I looked up and saw the warships were firing on each other. I managed to at least sit up.

"Nami get us out of here." I said.

"Don't worry there's no sea Merry can't cross."

A cannonball almost hit us but Wyper and Sanji used Luffy as a slingshot and sent the shot back.

"Franky do it!"

" **Coup De Vent!"** Franky blasted the water and the ship flew into the air.

Usopp let off a smokescreen. Those two things combined with a little luck, got us all out of there alive.

"Thanks for coming to get us Merry." Luffy thanked the ship.

"What you guy did was pretty outrageous." Franky said "Shooting that flag and all."

"All we did was go get back a friend who was taken away." I said using the railing to help me stand up.

"We didn't just get a friend" Luffy laughed "We got your girlfriend!"

"Shut it you little brat."

Luffy hopped off the figurehead and started walking around the ship and walked up to me "Do it!" He yelled pushing me.

I bumped into Robin but managed not to fall over "Nice to see you."

"Yes hello." She giggled with a small blush.

"Come on!" Luffy yelled.

Everyone else started egging us on and telling us to do it already.

"You know you want to Little Brother." Rose said from her spot on the ground "I didn't give up an arm so you two could stand there awkwardly."

I couldn't help but laugh "Should we just give them what they want?" I asked Robin.

"They'll never leave us alone if we don't" She said getting closer to my face.

"Stop taking so long!" Luffy yelled pushing me again.

My head moved forward and my lips connected to Robin's. We kissed for a few seconds before everyone started clapping and making it super uncomfortable.

"That was nice." She said staring at me.

"I will do what I promised." I told her "Our first date will be in Water Seven."

"I look forward to it." She smiled.

"Hey a ships coming!" Luffy yelled.

"Did they find us already?" Rose asked sitting up.

"Will you stop moving around?!" Chopper yelled "You still not in the clear yet."

"I'll take a page from Zoro's book." She told the deer "I'll say yes and then not do it anyway."

"I wish you'd take a page from his book and just sleep." Chopper grumbled.

"I heard that!"

"It's the Galley-La ship." Wyper announced.

"Ice pops!"

They shipwrights and Iceberg seemed happy to see we were still alive. A sharp creaking noise started coming from the middle of the ship. I pulled Robin back just and the front and back halves split and Merry broke in two.

_Crap, it was inevitable but still._

"As expected…" Sanji grumbled.

"But!"

"We knew this Luffy." I said trying to calm him "They told us Merry couldn't go on like this for much longer."

"Please, Ice pops you have to fix Merry she's our friend, she's been with us forever. Just now she saved us."

"Then why won't you let her sleep?" Iceberg asked "What I'm witnessing right now is a miracle. This ship has long since passed its limits. I've been a shipwright for many years but I've never seen such an amazing ship before. It has lived an amazing life."

"It's time Luffy." I told him.

"I understand…"

* * *

We borrowed some lifeboats for Icebergs ship and got ready to say our goodbyes. Luffy and I would be the ones sending Merry off, the others would watch from a distance.

"That bottom of the sea is a dark place." Luffy said moving the torch closer and starting the fire "So we're gonna see you off here Merry. It's for the best Usopp isn't here, I don't know if he could take it."

The fire grew larger and larger and began to engulf our ship.

"Thank you Merry, for carrying us all this way." I spoke as it started to snow.

I sat there staring into the fire, remembering all the good times we had had on that ship, all the times we spent with our friend. Reverse Mountain, the Sky Island. Without Merry I don't know how we would have gotten through those events.

" _ **I'm Sorry."**_

"What?!"

" _ **I wanted to carry you all just a little bit further. I wanted to go on more adventures with you."**_

"We're the ones who're sorry!" Luffy yelled "I can't steer I ran you into Icebergs."

"And I ripped the sails!" I added "And Zoro and Sanji are always breaking things."

I felt tears leaking out of my eyes

_I don't want to say goodbye._

"Usopp tried to fix you but he's no good at it." Luffy said "We're Sorry!"

" _ **But I was happy. Thank you for taking good care of me. I really was happy…"**_

"MERRY~!"

After that she didn't say anything else. We watched her sink to the bottom. We got onboard Iceberg's ship and sailed back to Water Seven.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	70. Family Relations

_Italics indicate thinking._

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

It's been two days since we got back from Enies Lobby. Iceberg let us stay in his mansion while we recovered. Today was the first day I was able to get out of bed, and I only got as far as the nearby table before I wanted to sit again. Rose has been doing okay. She's still pretty broken up about her arm. Chopper said that he'd get to work on a prosthetic as soon as he could and Rose told him not to rush. I think Zoro's more upset about it then she is. Wyper said that it happened because she tried to protect him. I think he's blaming himself.

"You should really stay in bed." Sanji said "you know how Chopper gets."

"I'm sick of sitting in bed I need to stretch my legs. Where's Robin."

"She went with Chopper to help look at the Franky Family's wounds." He said "Why do you miss her."

"I guess. I think part of me still worries she won't come back if I let her out of my sight."

"Listen." Sanji took a seat across from me at the table and lowered his voice "As annoyed as I am about you dating Robin I won't get in your way. But understand this, captain or not if you hurt her I'll kill you."

"If I do hurt her I want you to kill me." I told him.

"Nice to see we're on the same page." He smiled as he threw a plate down in front of me "Now eat you'll need to build your strength back up."

I picked up a fork and went to eat when my food was sucked off my plate.

"Even when you're asleep you're a pain." I grumbled "Sanji, Luffy ate my food."

"Oh it's that sleep eating technique."

Kokoro and Chimney came by to visit us. The frog tried to come inside but that just wasn't gonna happen.

"Yokozuna just go wait outside!" she told the frog "So everyone's awake huh?

"Actually no." Wyper grumbled from across the room "Luffy's still asleep."

"But he's eating." Chimney said.

"That would be his sleep eating technique." Sanji explained "he hates to miss meals."

"How the girl with the arm doing?" Kokoro asked.

"She says she's alright." Sanji said "But I can tell she's lying."

"Where is Rose?" I asked.

"She went off to the scrap yard with Zoro." Wyper explained "The two of them need to talk about what happened, if they both keep blaming themselves neither of them will be able to move on."

"They'll be alright. I said "Zoro's a tough guy and Rose won't let something like an arm bother her."

"Well regardless your Log should be set in a few more days." Kokoro explained.

"What does it matter?" Nami moaned from her seat at the smaller table "The money for a new ship, our clothes and even the tangerine trees they all got washed away in Aqua Laguna."

"We left all our things in a back street hotel." Sanji explained.

"Oh so that what those guests are here about." Kokoro explained.

Some men came in the door carrying our stuff from the hotel.

"My trees!"

"Sorry, when we thought you killed Mr. Iceberg me confiscated all your belongings as pirate loot."

"We're back!" Chopper yelled out marching through the door with Robin not far behind "I treated the Franky Family's wounds and I didn't take my eyes off Robin for a second."

"Good job soldier." I said giving him a thumbs up.

Robin just laughed "I told you I'm not going anywhere."

"It'll be a tough habit to break but I guess I can trust you on your own." I joked.

"You're too kind." She said taking a seat next to me.

"YOW!" The door opened again and this time Franky and his female companions came in "You're not all here but whatever. I got something to tell you." Franky took a seat on the floor "There's an island with a never ending war…"

"Get to the point." Wyper told him.

"Just shut up and listen!" Franky yelled.

Franky explained that there was a tree on this island that no matter how devastating the war was it never fell.

"They call it the Jewel Tree Adam."

"A Tree?"

"Every once in a while a part of the tree appears on the black market. I've always wanted a piece of the tree but it costs 200 million Beli. Then one day a group of pirates showed up…"

"Are you telling me you spent our money on a stick?!" Sanji yelled.

"Just listen!" Franky yelled "I quit building ship a long time ago. But before I realized it I was drawing blueprints again, trying to catch up to that man…My dream is to build a 'Dream Ship' that can cross any sea and I'll use the Adam wood to build it."

_Is he gonna build a ship? Why tell us this?_

"Now I have the blueprints and the wood. Now I can build that ship, and when I do finish it will you guys sail with it, sail the ship I made."

"Wait." I said standing up "You're giving us the ship?"

"Yeah. What would make me happiest if there was someone I trust sailing it. Besides you guys already paid for it. The only ship to ever reach the end of the Grande Line was Gold Roger's 'Oro Jackson' it was also made from Adam wood. I want to make a ship that can accomplish that feat."

"Of course we'll take the ship!" I yelled.

"We can get to the next island now!"

"Today's gonna be a good day" I cheered getting out of my seat.

The back wall of the room exploded and filled the room with dust and debris. I put my body between the blast and Robin to shield her. When the smoke cleared I turned around to see what had happened.

"Who are you?" Sanji asked.

"Are you the Strawhat Pirates?" a man asked.

_That voice!_

"There's someone I want Monkey D. Luffy to meet. Wake up!"

The man jumped over all of us and punched Luffy in the skull.

"OWW!"

"How can that punch hurt you?!" Wyper asked "You're a rubber man."

"There's no way for anyone to escape the **Fist of Love.** I heard you've been doing reckless things again Luffy?"

"Ga-Grandpa!"

Yeah. Everyone else was pretty shocked to see Garp was Luffy's grandfather.

"No one fight him." I said "Garp will kill you."

"Grandpa almost killed me a bunch of times" Luffy told them.

"Don't say it like that." Garp told them "Sure I threw you off that cliff and left you in that jungle one night, but all of that was so you could become a strong man!"

"You forgot the time you tied him to a balloon and sent him into the sky." I added.

"In the end I entrusted him and Ace to a friend. But as soon as I left look what happened, you were supposed to become a Marine!"

"I always said I wanted to be a pirate!" Luffy told him.

"Nonsense! You're just under the bad influence of the Red-Haired."

"Shanks saved my life!"

"Can we not bring my Dad into your family argument?" I asked.

"You're no better, corrupting my grandson with you bad influence."

"Steve's my friend!"

Garp grabbed Luffy by the collar "Don't talk back to your grandfather."

"He's not even trying to fight back." Nami said.

"No they just fell asleep." I said poking Luffy and getting no response "See."

"What'd we do?!" Franky yelled.

"Oh I fell asleep." Garp said opening his eyes "Luffy! How dare you fall asleep when I'm talking to you?"

Garp punched Luffy a few more time for random things. He even hit me a few times.

"OW!" we both said from the ground.

"Do you have any idea what kind of guy that Red-Haired is?" Garp asked.

"Wait do you know where my parents are?!" I asked "Please tell me, are they okay."

"There are a lot of notorious pirates out there. He's in the same league and Whitebeard, one of the pirates who rules over the second half of the Grande Line, one of the Four Emperors. The Marines and the Seven Warlords exists to maintain the balance between. Between us and them."

"I don't really get any of that but I'm glad they're doing well." Luffy said.

"I miss them…"I said getting somewhat downcast.

Luffy put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a big smile "There fine what are you worrying about?"

_There's that smile…_

"You're right." I laughed.

"Those two have connections to Red-haired Shanks?" Robin asked.

"That's my Dad." I told her "And 'Mother Nature' Lilly is my Mom. 'Hawkeye' Mihawk is also my uncle."

"I guess they must be pretty important." Wyper said "You and Rose must have some strong blood in you."

A commotion could be heard from outside.

"Oh it's the Pirate Hunter and the girl. You two, try and stop them" Garp told the Marines.

"Those two!"

"Zoro don't fight them." By the time Luffy and I got out there the two of them were engaged in combat with a man with two large knives.

Rose, despite have one hand, was holding her own.

"Stop you two!" Luffy yelled running forward only to get kicked in the face "Why you!"

" **Shave!"**

Luffy punched forward only to miss his target. I looked around and found the man as he came at us again.

" **Shattering Grip!"** I grabbed the man by his collar and threw him to the ground.

Luffy had his fist about a foot from this guy's face when Garp told them to stop. I looked around and saw Zoro had his swords at the other man's shoulder and Rose had a knife about an inch from that guy's jugular.

"Nearly getting killed by a girl with one arm is kinda pathetic." Rose told the man as she put the knife away.

"It's amazing." The man Luffy and I had pinned to the ground said "you're still so strong. I give." Luffy and I got off this kid and he stood up and dusted off his clothes "It's good to see you again Luffy, Steve, Zoro."

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"It's me Coby."

"Coby?" Luffy said "I don't think so, my friend Coby is a short pudgy kid."

"Yeah that's me. The cry baby."

"Really?!" I said surprised "You certainly got taller."

"How'd you end up on the Grand Line?" Zoro asked him.

"I'm not a Marine officer yet but when I heard you guys were nearby I just had to come see you. A lot of stuff happened but we ended up being trained by Vice-Admiral Garp."

"Come on let's go inside and catch up." Luffy said.

"Hey what about me!" they guy Rose almost killed yelled

"And you are?" Zoro asked.

"Don't act like you don't remember me! It's me Captain Morgan's son, Helmeppo."

"Who?" Zoro asked.

"That's the guy that tried to have you killed before we met." I reminded him "I guess it's nice to see you."

Garp tried to get the Marines to fix the wall he had busted down but they insisted he help them.

By the way Luffy." Garp said hammering in a nail "I heard you met your dad."

"I have a dad?"

"Of course you have a dad dumbass!" I yelled "But I've never met him either so…"

"He didn't introduce himself." Garp spoke "I heard you crossed paths in Loguetown."

"Luffy's dad was in town?" Rose asked.

"What's he like?" Luffy asked Garp.

"I wonder what your Dad's like?" I asked.

"Your father's name is Monkey D. Dragon, the revolutionary."

"WHAT!"

Everyone was pretty surprised to hear who Luffy's dad was.

"Why's everyone freaking out?" Luffy asked me.

"You've never heard of that name!" I yelled "Your father is a very dangerous man!" I grabbed Luffy's head and turned it "Robin give me a hand here."

Robin explained to Luffy that the revolutionaries were people who actively tried to attack and over throw the government.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything." Garp said.

"Ya Think!" Rose yelled.

* * *

They Marines finished repairing the wall and Garp told us he'd let us go since Luffy was his grandson. Luffy went outside to talk to Coby and that other guy.

"I'll be out in a second I'm gonna run to the bathroom I told them."

I came out of the bathroom and found Rose sating out the window, playing with the loose sleeve of her new jacket.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm alright." She said "It'll take some getting used to but I think I can manage."

"What's with your neck?" I asked.

"What!" she said trying to reach for it with the now short arm?

I grabbed the other one and pulled the collar of her jacket down "What is this?"

"It's nothing."

"Rose is this a hickey?!"

"No." She said getting all awkward "You're seeing things."

"I'm not blind big sis." I told her "You and Zoro went off to Scrap Island to 'talk', what really happened."

"Nothing happened." She said with a heavy blush "It's probably just a bruise from the fight with Kaku."

"Fine just remember back on Sky Island, you're the one that broke up with him. You're a big girl and you can make your own decisions, just be careful alright. Chopper told you to take it easy, 'activity' like that is too much for you right now."

"Scram little brother." She said nudging me off.

"Just be safe if you're gonna do something like that." I told her "I'm only eighteen I don't need a niece or a nephew."

"G…Go away." She said "I'm a big girl I know how to protect myself."

* * *

When I got outside Coby was explaining that they had gotten to the Grand Line by crossing the Calm Belt in a ship coated in Seastone.

"The man behind that idea is the scientist Vegapunk." Coby explained.

"He's a smart man." I said ""I've heard the rumors that he's the one that found the way to give Devil Fruits to inanimate objects."

"That was his big project recently." Helmeppo added.

"There are so many interesting people in the world" Coby said "I used to think the world was a small place till I met you two."

We talked for a little longer before Coby and Helmeppo decided it was time to go back to Garp.

"Don't you want to stay and eat?" Luffy asked.

"We have to head back. Listen Luffy." Coby said "Do you know what they call the second half of the Grand Line? They call it the New World. They say the one who conquers that sea will be the King of the Pirates."

"Sounds like an interesting place." I said.

"Let's meet there some day." Coby remarked "And I'll capture you once I see you there! I'll get stronger; I'll become a Marine Admiral! Sorry I got a little carried away there."

"Coby!" Luffy yelled "You gotta be one. So you can fight me."

"The Strawhats will keep getting stronger." I told him "So you just try and keep up."

"What are you still a crybaby Coby?" Zoro called out from inside.

"I'm really glad I got to see you again today!" Coby yelled "We'll get stronger, so let's meet again in the New World!" after that Coby and Helmeppo ran off.

_I look forward to it._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	71. Leaving Water Seven

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

We decided to go a join Nami at the pool. While we were there Sanji set up a BBQ and eventually everyone who gave us a hand back at Enies Lobby showed up to join our little party. Even Usopp's two new giant friends showed up.

"Hey Nami!" I yelled over the music "Have you seen Robin?"

"She's over there." Nami said pointing to Robin leaning against a wall.

I saw Robin was leaning against the wall and mumbling to herself.

_Robin never talks to herself. Who the hell is she talking to?_

I slowly got out of my seat and started making my way toward Robin.

"Is everything alright." I asked once I close to her.

"Huh…yes its fine." She smiled "Would you like to take a walk?"

"Yeah sure." I said following her out the archway and away from the pool.

We walked around the streets for a while casually chatting.

"This is nice." I said.

"It's really something I never thought I be able to do."

"The whole towns must be at the party the streets are barren." I told her.

"Yes, Luffy's charisma really draws people in." she laughed and then she grabbed my hand with her own "You pretty charismatic too."

"Thanks." I smiled "any place you'd like to go?"

"Right here is fine." She said "As long as your there I don't care where I am "This date has been the happiest I've ever been."

"Robin this ain't a date this is just the two of us walking around town."

"No this is what I wanted." She said looking me in the eye "I just want you; I don't need all that other stuff. Besides, if we actually went on a date in public people would look at us kinda strange don't you think?"

"What because we're wanted pirates." I asked.

"No because I'm 28 and you're 18."

"So what." I said pushing her against the wall of a nearby building "Who gives a crap about them. Didn't you just say all you needed was me, then why do you care what other people think?"

She just smiled "You right, it's just odd. How we met and all, first as enemies then you saved my life, twice, the two of us certainly have a special relationship."

"All that stuff just makes for a better story." I told her leaning in close.

"I suppose it does." She said placing her lips over mine.

We stood against that building for a few minutes, just holding each other, kissing and stuff.

"Why didn't you tell me who your parents were?" Robin asked.

"It never came up. Why does it matter?"

"No reason." She answered "I doubt the world will be too happy if they discover the son of Shanks and the Devil child are in a relationship."

"You're caring what other people think again. But your right, they won't be pleased. Now that I think about it I wonder how my parents will take that revelation."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well Dad will probably throw a party and congratulate me, and then he might try and hit on you. Mom she'll probably cry about how her little boy is growing up too fast. Then she'd drag you off to make sure you're good enough for her son."

"Your have an interesting family."

"Yeah that's just what they'd probably do I'm not positive I haven't seen my parents in a years so who knows what they're like now. I'm curious how they'll react if they hear about Rose's arm."

"She certainly will have some challenges ahead of her, trying to adapt to just having just one arm will be hard."

"She can handle it." I told her.

"I guess she can, I heard she 'handled' Zoro this afternoon."

"So you heard that to." I smirked "I'm not happy about it but I'm not gonna argue about it with her again."

"We should head back to the pool." Robin said "Before the others wonder where we wandered off to."

* * *

When the paper came a few days later we finally had a report on what happened at Enies Lobby. The paper only talked about us and thankfully it ignored the Franky Family. It said we had declared war on the World Government

"You know what this means right." Zoro said "Our bounties will go up again."

"I wonder if I'll get one!" Chopper said all excited.

"Mine will probably say that a superstar has arrived." Sanji gloated.

"Yeah I doubt it." Wyper spat from across the room.

"What was that?!"

We goofed off in the room for a while when Luffy discovered Franky was going to build our new ship.

"Oh that's right you were asleep."

"In the meantime was can go shopping" Nami suggested "Where's the money?"

"Oh we spent it on the party yesterday." Luffy told her.

"You idiot! I was gonna use that money to furnish the ship!"

Nami beat Luffy up for his mismanagement of the money and then split the remaining amount between the rests of us to buy what we needed.

* * *

A few days passed when Nami told us the Log Pose was set and ready to go.

"You know where that Log's pointing don't cha?" Kokoro asked.

"That's odd it's pointing down a little." Nami said.

"That's because it's pointing to Fishman Island."

"Fishman Island is one of the most a famous spots on the Grand Line!" Sanji cheered "It's where the mermaids live!"

"How do you even get down there?" Wyper asked "Do just fall down like we did to get off my island."

"You can get to that when you get there." Kokoro explained "It's the obstacles on the way there that will cause a problem."

"Like what?"

She threw two newspapers down on the table

"It says fourteen ships have disappeared this month." Rose explained "And this other one talks about a how a large number of pirates have been caught in a place called 'The Frozen Highway'?"

"That first article refers to a place called the Florian Triangle" Kokoro explained "more than 100 ships go missing there each year. They say you can find ghost ships in that sea."

"What about that other one?" Zoro asked.

"That's not too far from here." Kokoro explained "You'll hit the Frozen Highway first; it's a den for bounty hunters, specifically the Accino Family. They are a literal family of bounty hunters. The father Don and his wife, Sena, run the show. I've heard rumors that their youngest daughter has a special power, so they keep her locked away in a tower."

"What could be so special that they had to look the girl away?" I asked "Is she dangerous. Does she have a Devil Fruit?"

"No I hear it's almost the complete opposite." Kokoro explained "It's just a ten year old girl but they say she can make animals appear out of thin air. The parents use her abilities to create these animals to catch pirates that wander onto their turf. They can't afford to lose the girl if they lose her they lose their business. So they keep her locked away as a precaution to make sure she doesn't run off."

"That's terrible." Nami said "To treat you own child like a prisoner."

"To use your kid as a staple of your business." I grumbled "It's disgusting."

"Yeah it's sad" Kokoro said "But those are just the rumors, hopefully they're not true."

The door burst open and the sister and Chimney came in.

"We have a message from Big Bro."

"The Dream ship, it finished!"

"He finished in under a week!" we said surprised.

"What are we waiting for let's go!" Sanji yelled.

"STAWHAT!"

We went to the back window to find Zambai and the rest of the Franky Family out on the lawn.

"What's up?" Luffy asked.

"I have a favor to ask…but first, the new bounty posters are in" Zambai explained "Do you want to see them."

"Hell yes!"

"You all have outrageous bounties on your heads" he explained laying the posters out.

" **Strawhat" Monkey D. Luffy-300,000,000**

" **Torturer" Steve-200,000,000**

" **Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro-120,000,000**

" **Deathblossom" Rose-90,000,000**

" **Devil's Child" Nico Robin-80,000,000**

" **Black Leg" Sanji (picture unavailable)-77,000,000**

" **War Demon" Wyper-75,000,000**

" **King of the Snipers" Sogeking-30,000,000**

" **Cat Burglar" Nami- 16,000,000**

" **Cotton Candy Lover" Chopper (pet)-50**

"Ours went up!" Luffy and I cheered.

"Only fifty!"

"Who the hell is that!" Sanji yelled saddened

"You're looking good blondie!" Wyper laughed.

"I know you guys must be real happy but please look at this." Zambai pulled out on last poster."

" **Cyborg" Franky-44,000,000**

"Even Franky…"

"I know it's terrible." He explained "Bro will surely leave the island to try and protect us. So we all agreed, please take Bro out to sea with you! He's the son of pirates it's in his blood!"

"Yeah sure." Luffy and I told him "We were gonna ask him anyway."

We headed inside to back our things and get ready to set sail.

"We all understand what the deal is with Usopp right?" Zoro asked.

"Yes." We all answered.

* * *

**The Other Night.**

"Usopp's coming back?!"

"Yeah I heard him rehearsing his speech the other night." Sanji said.

"Alright let's go get him now!" Luffy cheered.

"WAIT!" Zoro yelled "I won't let you just go and get him."

"Huh?"

"You can't take such a modest approach." Zoro told them "I won't accept him back here till he apologizes."

"Zoro!" "Don't be so mean!" Chopper and Nami yelled.

"Quiet!" I told them "Zoro is right. We fought and the outcome was decided then. He lost and left. Listen Luffy you may be the captain of this crew but so am I. Normally I let you have you way and goof around but this is one time I can't let you. If you don't start to take some things seriously bad things are going to happen. I'll have to take charge and this place won't be as fun. Sure I want Usopp to come back, but not until he apologizes."

"If he tries to make and excuse we leave him behind." Zoro added

"We can talk about it after he comes back." Nami told him.

"Is leaving a crew such a simple thing? Do you want to put your trust in someone who acts like that?" he asked

"I'm sorry Nami but Zoro's right." Sanji told her.

"It's simple" I said "If the first thing out of Usopp's mouth is a heartfelt apology, then we're square. If her tries to make up some lame excuse then he's no longer welcome here." I looked Luffy in the eye "This isn't a game Luffy, am I being clear."

* * *

**Flashback over**

We arrived at the place where Franky was building our boat. There was something covered up by a huge curtain.

"We're here" Luffy yelled "Give us the ship."

"Franky's not around right now, but the ship is ready."

"Iceberg."

"This ship is amazing." Iceberg explained "It can cross any sea."

"Show us!"

"Franky left a message; he says "If you going to be the King of the Pirates you need to sail with the king of beasts!" Iceberg pulled back the curtain and reviled our new ship.

"It's huge!"

This new ship was twice the size of Merry. It had a ton of sails and an awesome figurehead. We hopped up on the ship.

"There's a lawn!" "The fridge has a lock!"

"Where's Franky, we have to thank him" Luffy said.

"It seems he doesn't want to see you anymore. You came to this island to recruit a ship right did you not?"

"Yeah we had planned to ask Franky." We told him.

"I thought so, he probably noticed that." Iceberg explained.

"Why would he not want to?"

"No it's the opposite; he wants to go with you very much. So much so that he wouldn't be able to reject the offer if you asked him to his face. That is why he's hiding. Franky really likes being with all of you, but he thinks his duty is to this island. If you really want to take him with you you'll need to use force."

"Well then we'll just have to go get him." I told Luffy.

* * *

It didn't take long for Luffy and Chopper to get back with Franky…and his pants. Zoro and Sanji were still out there but they'd be back soon.

"Hey Franky!" we yelled "Thanks for the ship!"

"Yeah have a great trip."

"If you want these back." Luffy said showing him his underwear "You'll have to join our crew."

"Don't assume you can make me you're fried by taking my pants."

Franky jumped up on a nearby pile of wood and did his signature pose "Standing like a lion naked and proud, you wouldn't make an animal wear clothes so why a man!"

"We were such fools!" I yelled "He's too strong, he a real man!"

"He just a pervert!"

"If you'd allow it I'll help out." Robin said.

"Yeah go ahead."

" **Dos Fleur: Grab!"**

"GAHH!"

"She grabbed them!"

"There gonna get crushed!"

"Don't go touching other men like that!"

"Robin I want him to join us as a man!" Luffy yelled "Don't rip them off!"

"I want to go with you but I have stuff to take care of here!" Franky yelled through a severe pain "I quit being a shipwright. The ship will be the last one I make, that was my wish to make my dream ship."

"That's a lie Franky." Iceberg told him "This hasn't become the dream ship yet."

"I changed my mind."

"No that's not true, what you're doing on this island is just atonement. You haven't forgiven yourself for what happened to Tom. But Tom already forgave you. You became a bounty hunter to protect the island; you united the punks on the backstreets and did all this to protect the city Tom loved. Even if Tom and I forgave you, why won't you just forgive your self Franky?"

The Franky Family came by and threw Franky a bag and told him it was the things he would need for his journey. Franky started rolling on the ground in pain.

"I think he's had enough." Chopper cried.

"You're gonna turn him into a girl!" Wyper yelled.

"You stopped a long time ago didn't you?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"He's just using it as an excuse to cry."

"Luffy! Steve!" Sanji and Zoro yelled running back "It's real bad! Your grandfather's coming back and he's already taken up and offensive position on the coast. Why do you still not have any pants?"

"Here Franky!" Luffy threw him his clothes "Get on my ship!"

"Already calling it your ship? You're all hopeless." Franky said "Alright. I, Franky, Will be the shipwright for your crew."

Franky hopped onboard and we got set to leave, lifted the anchor and started to sail away.

"Aren't you short a guy?" Franky asked.

"I waited in that room at Galley-La all week" Luffy said "This is his answer. I'm sure he won't quit being a pirate…he'll have fun."

The ship shook as a cannonball almost hit us.

"They found us!"

"Hey Luffy! It's your grandpa."

"What the hell you said you'd leave us alone!"

"Yeah." Garp said "Something came up so I'm gonna have to sink you now."

"Everybody get ready." I told them.

" **Meteor Fist!"** Garp threw a cannonball with his bare hands.

"He's coming closer!" Wyper yelled "What are we gonna do?"

"Protect the ship, keep them from hitting us!"

We moved to the back of the ship and started knocking the cannonballs away.

"Usopp's here!"

_About time…what's his answer?_

Usopp just yelled out a bunch of weak excuses like he always does.

_Just say it!_

"He's calling you."

"I don't hear anything."

"I'M SORRY! I take back everything I said! Please let me stay!"

_Finally._

Luffy threw his arm out to Usopp "Idiot! Hurry up!"

Luffy pulled Usopp back over to us and now we were all back together.

"Roll up the sails." Franky told us "Trust the ship."

"Alright do it!"

"Before we can leave we need to name the ship." Franky told us.

Luffy listed off a number of random animal names. Frank told us Iceberg suggested the name Thousand Sunny.

"I like it." I said.

"It's better than the other names."

"Let do it. This ship is The Thousand Sunny!"

"Fine then." Franky said grumbling "Take a good look at Water Seven, cause it'll be gone in a flash."

"Okay then." Luffy said "Grandpa and Coby and…other guy. It was nice to see you again! We'll be escaping now!"

Garp pulled out his gigantic Iron Ball and chain and threw it at us.

"Franky!"

"Here we go **Coup De Burst!** "

The back off the ship let out a gust and we flew into the sky.

"It takes three barrels of Cola." Franky explained "But with it we can fly, this ship can do anything the merry could plus some. If it breaks I'll fix it, you can count on me."

When we landed Luffy wasted no time getting stuff ready to have a party.

"To our old friends Robin and Usopp and our new friend Franky. And our new ship Thousand Sunny. Next stop Fishman Island!"

"Cheers!"

* * *

**? POV**

"Just a few more days and I can leave…I can finally go outside."

"what are you doing girl!"

"Mama!"

*Slap*

"Don't even think about running away Lil. You will stay in this tower and command the penguins to help us catch the pirates, understand."

"Yes…Mama."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**An adapted version of the post Water Seven Filler arc comes next.**

 


	72. Girl on the Ice

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"Why'd you call me down here Franky?" I asked.

Franky pulled out a tape measure and started writing down a bunch of numbers.

"Franky's got a genius idea." Wyper said placing a screwdriver on the workbench.

"How would you like a new arm?" Franky asked.

"What?"

"I built myself a new body, I can build one arm it'll take a little time but I will make you a working arm."

"Yes please!" I said "Can you really do it."

"It'll take a few days. I'll let you know when we're ready to install it." Wyper told me.

_Can I really get my arm back?_

* * *

**Steve's POV**

This ship is great. It has so much stuff. A new kitchen, a workshop, an infirmary, and it even has a fish tank.

"Luffy don't throw sharks into the fish tank!" I yelled walking onto the deck. "They eat the other fish!"

Luffy just stuck his tongue at me.

"Watch it punk!"

"It's getting cold." Robin said stepping out in a jacket.

"Yeah it is." Nami said putting her coat on "We must be getting close to that ice flow Kokoro was talking about."

"I see an iceberg." Zoro said over the speaker.

As we got closer to the iceberg it became more and more clear that we were entering 'The Frozen Highway'.

"Steer carefully Franky." Nami said "we don't want to scratch the paint."

As soon as Nami said that one of the ice chunks moved and blocked off one half of the fork in the road.

"I guess we're going right." Sanji said.

"That was weird." Wyper said "Where was the current to move a block like that?"

"Everyone be careful." Nami said "This doesn't feel right."

We slowly sailed through the flow as we got moved along path to path.

"Why don't we just blast our way through?" Rose suggested.

"We can't afford to move the ice like that." Nami explained "What if pieces landed on the ship or banged into other icebergs and moved the whole flow."

"I think I can cut through if I go slowly." Wyper said tightening the nozzle on his bazooka **"Precision Saw."**

Wyper started slicing through the ice with his laser and cutting a path for us to hopefully just sail out.

"What…"

"What is it Robin." I asked.

"There's a girl on that iceberg." She said pointing forward.

We looked forward and saw that there as a young girl on the ice. She looked like she was in a panic running from something.

"Wyper stop!"

The whole ice block shifted and split in two. The two halves separated and floated apart.

"The kid!" Rose yelled.

The little girl got knocked around as the ice shifted and fell into the water.

"Oh crap!"

"Move!" I pushed past Zoro and jumped into the water.

_Hang on kid._

I dove under and found the girl struggling to get back to the surface. I made my way over to her and grabbed her. I pulled the two of us back to the surface.

I broke the surface and took a huge breath "You alright kid?"

The girl was breathing but she was unconscious and ice cold.

"Hurry up and get me back up there!" I yelled "Tell Chopper to get ready."

Franky opened up one of the side doors and I swam back into the ship. I put the girl down and pulled myself out of the water. I sprinted to the infirmary.

"Chopper!"

"I heard put her on the bed." He said "We need to dry her off and get her warmed up. You better get out of those wet clothes to."

"I'll leave you to your work." I told him.

"What'd he say?" Usopp asked as I returned to the men's room to change.

"He's trying to warm her up the best he can. I hope she'll be okay." I said throwing a new shirt and red flannel on.

* * *

Everyone else went on with their day while I waited in the infirmary for the girl to wake up. We had decided to drop anchor while we for the girl to wake up. Chopper had been keeping me company but I told him to go eat, and that I would watch the girl. The girl was small, not even in her teens; she had wavy blue hair, and a cute face.

"You're in here all alone?" Robin said entering the room with a bowl "I brought you some soup."

"Thanks Beautiful." I said taking the bowl.

"This is just like you." Robin said "Taking interest in someone you barely know."

"I guess." I laughed "You saw that girl first, did you see the look on her face?" I asked.

"Yes she looked scared."

"Yeah just what was she so afraid of?"

I looked over at the girl's things she didn't have much, a backpack, a canteen full of water, and a purse. The backpack had clothes which Wyper had put into his and Franky's new dryer. The purse was full of strange pods. The thing was the pods in the purse were inside a water tight bag. We talked for a while when Chopper came back in.

"She's waking up." Chopper said taking the thermometer out of her mouth.

The little girl stirred awake and looked around "Where am I?"

"You're on my ship." I told her "I'm Steve, this is Robin, and that's Chopper, who are you."

"I'm Lil." She said introducing herself "How'd I get here."

"That would be our fault." Robin told her "A careless action by us caused you to fall into the water, luckily Steve got to you before it was too late."

"My purse!" She said getting nervous "What was inside?"

"Just some weird pods." Chopper explained.

"They didn't get wet, that's good." She sighed, and then she looked at Chopper "A Reindeer."

"I'm a Rein…wait you got it right!" Chopper cheered "Everyone always thinks I'm a Raccoon-Dog"

"You're obviously a reindeer." Lil said "Any decent zoologist could see that."

"A Zoologist?" Chopper said confused.

"Someone who studies animals." Robin explained.

"I wanna be one someday." Lil said "I love animals. I want to be the person who discovers all the animals in the world and writes and encyclopedia about them."

"That's quite the dream." Robin told her "I'm an archeologist."

"Wow! That's so cool! I bet you do all kinds of cool work. I bet you find cool animal bones all the time."

"I mostly stick to humans, but I have seen some ancient animals."

"Lil." I called the girl attention "When we saw you on the ice flow it looked like you were running from something."

"Oh that. It's not a big deal."

"Humor me." I said "What was so scary. What were you running from?"

"Home." She said looking away.

"You're running away from home?" Robin said confused.

"You're awfully young to be running away from home." Chopper said "You can't be more the ten years old."

"I'm ten." She told him.

"Well we should really get you home then." I told her "Your parents must be worried sick."

"NO!" she yelled "they're why I was running. Don't take me back please!"

_She's really spooked._

"I can't go back! They'll lock me away again! I can't go back!"

"Lil calm down!" I said "Everything's okay. Tell us what's wrong."

"I don't wanna go back to the tower!"

_The tower?_

Robin stepped up to the bed and hugged the girl "It's okay. No one will hurt you here."

_She's acting oddly emotional._

"Chopper look after Lil for a few minutes." Robin said "You come with me."

I followed Robin back to the kitchen where the others we finishing up dinner.

"How that girl?" Luffy asked.

"She was fine. Her names Lil." I said "And she's a girl who ran away from home."

"Well then let's just take her home." Usopp said.

"That's just it." I told him "The second I mentioned taking her home she had a panic attack."

"That's weird." Nami said.

"I think I understand." Robin said.

"What do you mean?" Franky asked her.

"Do you remember that story Kokoro told us about this place. About the Accino family."

"Yeah she said they were bounty hunters who run this place." Rose said.

"Yes." Robin said sighing "I believe Lil is their daughter."

"What makes you say that?" Sanji asked.

"Do you remember how Kokoro mentioned that they keep their youngest daughter locked away?"

"Yeah but she said it was just a rumor." Zoro said "She said it might not be true."

"I see." I said shaking my head "One of the tings Lil said was that she didn't want to go back to the tower."

"You don't mean…" Nami said getting startled.

"Lil is the slave daughter from the story. They use her to get their work done and keep her locked away so she doesn't escape."

* * *

**Arbell's POV**

I knocked on the door "Lil it's me, Arbell." There was no answer "I'm coming in."

I opened the door but the room was empty. The window was broken and Lil was gone.

"Oh no. Lil what have you done." I said running out of the room

"Something wrong Arbell?"

"Campacino!" I said grabbing his shoulders "Lil's gone."

"What."

"She ran away." I said looking him in the eye "What do we do, if Mama or Papa find out, who knows what will happen."

"Alright stay calm. You and Salchow stay here and lock the room and keep Mama and Papa distracted. I'll take Brindo and Hockera out to look for her."

"Okay." I said going the opposite direction.

_Please Lil I know you can't stand it here but if they find out I don't know what will happen. If they find you I hope they don't hurt you. If you do get away…good luck._

I found my husband outside staring out at the ice flow.

"Salchow!"

"Yeah I know." He said "I saw her run by a while ago."

"And you didn't stop her?" I said.

"Lil needs to escape this frozen hell Arbell but this attempt was too late, your mother's already on the trail." He handed me my sword "She's got taken to that ship out there it has a flag your father's been looking for, the Strawhats. I already radioed Campacino. Our best bet is getting her back before they realize that she's gone. If they find her first…"

"Then let's go, we can meet my brothers at the ship."

_I'm coming Lil just hang on._

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"So you're telling me they keep that little girl locked in a tower just because she has some sort of special powers?" Franky said crying "That's so sad."

"What are we gonna do?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know." I said "I'd feel bad if I just left her with a family like that. What kind of family does that? Where's the love? I need to know more about Lil so we can find out what to do."

I got up from the table and headed back to the infirmary. Luffy wasn't too far behind.

"Steve."

"Yeah Luffy."

"Nothing." He said shaking his head.

I just scoffed "Yeah sure. You wanna come meet the kid?"

"Sure."

We came back into the infirmary and Lil was reading a book Chopper had lent her while he scribbled some things on a chart.

"Hi Lil." I said "This is my friend Luffy."

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"Hello." She smiled.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"A book about veterinary practices." She said "Chopper let me borrow it."

"I have it just in case we need to treat an animal." Chopper explained.

"Lil." I said taking a seat near the bed "Why did you run away from home."

"Cause my parents are jerks."

"Yeah I got the felling their more than that." I said "I know you get locked in the tower."

"How do you know that?" she said surprised.

"A bird told us. Why do they keep you up there?" Luffy asked "What makes you so special that they can't let you get away."

Lil got nervous and started playing with her fingers "It's those pods." She explained getting out of bed and going over to her things.

She picked up the canteen and poured a glass of water. She dropped a pod into the water and it foamed up.

"Whoa!"

"Just watch." She said.

The glass foamed over and shattered, and when I looked back there was a bird on Lil's wrist.

"Where'd that come from?!" Chopper asked startled.

"That's what happens when the pods get wet, they hatch." She explained.

"How'd you do that?" I asked "Is it a Devil Fruit power?"

"This is what makes me special; this is what makes me important to them." Lil said "A few years ago I read a book about how to make these pods. My sister Arbell got the book from some pirates she caught. Mama and Papa used the animals I learned how to create to catch pirates. One day there was an accident and the book burned. Now I was the only person who knew how to create the pods, but I didn't like the way Mama and Papa treated the animals so I stopped making them. They didn't like that, and since I refused to tell them the recipes they locked my up and forced me to make them. They said if I didn't make them they'd hurt my siblings and they told my siblings if they didn't make sure I stayed up there they hurt me bad."

"So if you did it to protect your family?" I said.

"Yeah. My siblings always wanted me to get away from the Ice Castle, my big sister Arbell especially, but I was too scared they'd get hurt if I ran. But today I finally managed to get the courage to run."

"You're a brave girl Lil." Luffy said.

"I hope they're okay…" she said downcast.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Wyper yelled over the speaker "We've got five people coming at us!"

"They're here." Lil said "My brothers and sister."

"Chopper stay in here and don't let anyone in." I told him

"Got it." He shifted into his **Heavy Point**

"I'll try not to hurt them." I told Lil "but even if they're doing it out of love, I won't let them take you back to that house."

I closed the door behind Luffy and I and looked outside. Everyone was staring down a group of people at the edge of the Sunny. There were four men and a woman. The girl had blue hair pulled up into a bun; she had a katana in a blue sheath strapped to her waist. There was a set of twins dressed alike only difference being the color of their shirts. Finally there was a blonde haired man in a bad jacket and a man with a hockey stick.

"What are you doing on my ship?" Luffy asked.

"Where is Lil?" the woman said.

_She must be the sister, Arbell._

"Away from you."

"Give us Lil and we'll leave without a problem." The guy with the hockey stick said.

"The kid ain't going anywhere." Zoro said.

"Yeah what kind of family lets their parents do that to a child?" Rose yelled "It's despicable."

"You don't know anything girl." The twin in the blue said.

"Lil will be safest in the tower." The red twin said.

"I find that hard to believe." Nami said.

"If Lil doesn't get back before her parents find out." The blond man said "Her punishment will be much worse."

"She will never go back there." I said.

"Are you sure?" We turned around to find Chopper in his jumping point holding Lil up her hair.

"Ahh!"

"Chopper what are you doing?" Sanji yelled.

"Who is Chopper?" the deer asked "You mean this runt."

The creature threw **Brain Point** Chopper to the ground near us.

"What the…Chopper?" Usopp said.

"That's enough Mama." Arbell said "You made your point, put Lil down."

The Chopper Lookalike shifted into a human woman. She had long blue hair like Arbell, only her hair wasn't tied up. She had a slender body and large breasts like Nami and Robin. She had a pair of blue jeans and a low cut sweater on.

"She's changed." Zoro said "a Devil Fruit."

"Deer-Deer Fruit: Model Reindeer." She said "I am Sena Accino. Lil's mother."

"Put the girl down." Robin said.

"No."

" **Tries Fleur!"** Robin sprouted hands at the woman's neck and grabbed her head "Put her down!"

_Why is she so emotional?_

" **Antler Spike."** Antlers erupt from the woman's and a destroyed Robins hands.

"Ahh!" Robin fell back in pain.

"Robin!" I went to her side; everyone was in a defensive posture ready to attack "No one move she might hurt Lil."

"Arbell fetch their flag." The woman commanded.

"Yes Mother." The woman climbed up and took the flag.

"We will be leaving now." She said "Hockera make sure they don't follow us."

" **Ice Barrage!"** the man dropped a bunch of pucks and fired them at us one hit Sanji's foot and froze him in a block of Ice.

"Sanji!"

"We'll be going now." The woman said "Don't follow us."

They hopped off the boat and skated away.

"Why'd you just let them attack us?!" Zoro said.

"I didn't want Lil to get hurt cause of us." I said.

Chopper got up off the ground and started treating Sanji and Robin "That woman, she was so strong how'd she get on without us knowing? All the sudden she was in my office and I was on the ground."

"There's nothing that can be done about it now." Sanji said "What's the plan?"

"They're bounty hunters." Rose said "They'll be after us; they took the flag to make sure we don't leave."

"They knew we wouldn't leave without our pride." Usopp said "But why not just finish us off here."

"They want to fight in that castle." Wyper said pointing at the structure in the distance.

"They're all set." Chopper said "Robin and Sanji are all better."

"Our plan is clear." I told them "We go get our flag and Lil back."

"What do you mean get Lil?" Nami said.

"That house is an awful place." Robin said "She cannot stay there."

"It's simple, Lil wants to run." I said "we're going there to get our flag, we can bust her our while were there. Lil need to see a real family, one that will fight for he and show her love, she needs us. She's a nice girl who loves animals. She deserves a chance to see the world outside that prison"

"She studies animals; I like her more and more all the time!" Luffy said.

"Her dream is to be a zoologist." I told him "She wants to see all the animals in the world."

"I've got it." Luffy said "If Lil wants to escape this place and see the animals of the world then we'll just take her with us. We're gonna see the whole Grand Line, she can come with us."

"WHAT?!"

"You're thinking like me Luffy." I smiled.

"Then let's go to the Ice Castle. Let's get our flag and our Zoologist!" Luffy cheered

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**And so we meet out final OC (well pseudo OC)**

 


	73. Ice Castle

_Italics indicate thinking._

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

We were walking to the Ice Castle to get our flag back and help Lil. It was cold walking across the icebergs but we managed. I was walking close to Robin as we headed to the palace.

"Robin." I said calling her attention "Is everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"No you've just seemed kinda emotional the last few hours, the way you reacted to Lil especially. You've really taken a shine to her haven't you?"

"She's a special girl." Robin said "To have such an interest in science at such a young age. She reminds me of myself."

"There more to it than that." I said "The way you hugged her back in the infirmary, and the way you attacked the mom, those aren't like you at all."

"I grew up alone." Robin started "My father died when I was young and I only meet my mother for a brief time. She's lucky enough to have parents. The way they treat her. It makes me angry." Robin said in a calm voice.

* * *

**Lil's POV**

"Get in there you brat!"

Mama had dragged me to the basement and thrown me in a cell there.

_I got out of the tower and now I'm in a cell._

"You real lucky I don't tell you father about this. If I did he'd probably roast you and then I'd be out of those precious animals. Now I'm going back upstairs, you get no dinner for the next three days." Mama kicked me before she left "I'm gonna go teach those new friends of yours a lesson."

"They didn't do anything leave them alone. Mr. Steve and his friends saved me."

"Now you think you can make requests bitch?" Mama spat "I think I'll keep this Steve, and that woman who had the nerve to attack me down here and use them as playthings. I'll make you watch as I beat them within an inch of their lives."

_Steve and Robin. I'm sorry I got you involved._

The snail in Mama's pocket rang and she answered it "What?"

"They're at the front gate." Brindo's voice said.

"Well kindly let our guests in." she told him as she hung up and turned to me "Just you wait my little pod making machine, your friends will be joining you in your hell soon. Just remember you got them involved. And remember if they hurt the siblings in the fight then it will be your fault for bringing those people here."

The door into the holding cells opened and Papa was standing there.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**Steve's POV**

We had come up to an icy gate in front of a castle made of ice. Along the way we had to knock out a few polar bears that tried to get in our way.

"So do we just knock or bust it down?" Zoro asked.

The gate creaked and opened up providing us passage.

"I guess we've been invited in." Rose observed.

"We need to be careful." Nami said.

We walked through a garden full of carved ice sculptures and frosted trees.

"This place sure is pretty." Chopper said.

"It is quite the sight." I said "but the sun reflecting off them down right blinding."

"You need sunglasses like mine." Franky said.

We opened the front door and let ourselves in. We came into a huge foyer, made of ice, full of furniture and decorations. The foyer opened up into five different exits, three hallways forward, a staircase up and a staircase down.

"Which way do we go?" Wyper asked.

"Let's just split up." Zoro suggested "We can cover the most ground that way. We can find the girl and the flag easier that way."

"I'll take Nami, Robin and Rose!" Sanji said.

"No." they all said.

"We have enough people for a group of three and four groups of two." Usopp said.

I opted to take Robin with me, and Chopper wanted to come us and make a group of three. Zoro and Rose paired off to go downstairs. Wyper said he'd take Usopp with him up the stairs. Sanji wanted to go with Nami but I asked her to keep an eye on Luffy.

"I can't leave Luffy and Franky alone together, who knows what kind of trouble they'll get into. Just keep an eye on him."

That left the unique pairing of Franky and Sanji as the last group.

"This isn't fair I wanted one of the girls!" Sanji yelled.

"We'll have tons of fun together bro." Franky told him taking the left hallway.

"Luffy do you want the middle or the right?" I asked.

"I smell treasure this way." Nami said pointing down the right path "Come on Luffy."

"I guess that means we get the middle." Chopper said.

We headed off down the path in the center of the room. We passed a lot of statues of the weird egg shaped guy. They all had plaques saying they were of the head of the house, Don Accino. There were paintings of the woman who took Lil; there was even one of Lil from when she was quite young maybe five or six. There was also a wedding photo of Arbell and her husband, Salchow.

"They certainly enjoy their lifestyle." Robin said as we came into a larger room.

"So you've made it this far." The woman said turning around in her chair "most fortunate you split up and happened to choose my path."

"Where are Lil and our flag?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sena smirked "Your flag is right there." She pointed above the mantle "and I put Lil back in her cage."

"You call yourself a mother." Robin said "You treat you own daughter like an animal."

"She likes animals. A cage is perfect for her."

Chopper shifted into his **Heavy Point** and charged forward "You're terrible!"

"Now why did you change out of your cute deer form?" she said changing into a form that resembled Chopper's **Walking Point** "Know your place in the herd runt!"

The woman charged forward and flipped Chopper over her head with her horns.

"Chopper!"

The woman transitioned back into the **Jumping Point-** like form and ran and us **"Hoof Breaker!"** the woman punched at us and Robin and I jumped apart to avoid her **"Ice Breaker!"** the woman brought her hoof down on the ice near me and it cracked.

"My husband would like to meet you." She said "I think Lil's down there? She's probably getting a lesson beaten into her." She smiled.

The ice under me shattered and I fell into a smaller hallway under the room.

"Steve!"

"I'm fine." I called out "You two can handle this right? I'm going to find Lil."

"You can count on me!" Chopper yelled.

"Leave her to us." Robin told me turning away from the hole in the floor "Good luck. Bring that sweet girl back."

As I walked down the ice hallway it started to get hotter and hotter. I had to take off my jacket because I was sweating. Soon the ice was gone and the walls were made of stone that was hot to the touch. Eventually the room emptied out into a large stone room with a couch and not much else. That fat man from the statues was lying out on the couch. Big beard, dumb cigar and all.

"Well hello." The man said "I'm Don Accino."

"I know who you are asshole." I said "Where is Lil?"

"The girl, she's right there." He pointed to the back corner.

I looked around the room and saw a steel cage, like the one Luffy had been in back when we met Buggy. Inside the cage was the girl I was searching for. She was covered in bruises and sweat.

"Lil!"

"Steve!"

"Quite brat!" the man yelled "She's in there because she disobeyed me. She did that to herself."

"You're a monster." I said "What man treats his daughter that way!"

"A child needs to be punished when they break the rules their parent sets out."

"I can't stand parents like you." I said raising my head "I'll beat the crap out of you for treating her like that."

"Are you trying to tell me how to parent my own child?" he said standing up.

_Mom, Dad I hope you're not mad about what I'm about to say._

"You're incapable of being the father Lil needs." I said "After I kick your ass I'll take her away from this place. I'll show her a real family. Since you're clearly incapable I'll be the father she needs!"

_I hope you like being Grandparents. I know it's weird for me to adopt this girl, but she needs me.  
_

* * *

**Lil's POV**

"I'll beat the crap out of you for treating her like that!"

"Are you trying to tell me how to parent my own child?" Papa said standing up.

_He got off the couch!_

"You're incapable of being the father Lil needs." Steve said "After I kick your ass I'll take her away from this place. I'll show her a real family."

_What is he saying? Is he trying to help me? I dragged them into this. Shouldn't he be upset that I caused trouble?_

"Since you're clearly incapable I'll be the father she needs!"

_He…wants…to…be my…dad._

"What are you saying?" Papa yelled.

"Lil are you hearing me!" he yelled.

"Yes."

"After I get you out of that cage you're part of my crew understand! From this day on you're my daughter!"

I started crying "Yes…Papa."

"Papa, I like it." He said with a smile.

_He and Robin seemed close, I wonder if…_

"Does that make Robin my new Mama?" I asked.

"Sure." He said "I think that make her very happy."

"So now you think you can take my business away!" the room began to get boiling hot and my old dad active his Devil Fruit powers.

_He called me business; he didn't even call me his daughter. He didn't fight for me as family. I'm his flesh and blood and he threw me away._

"Be careful Papa!" I yelled "He has the powers of the Hot-Hot fruit!"

"I guess you could say things are about to heat up!" he joked.

"Ugh that was lame." I said.

_If I can get out of this cage I can get to my purse on the desk over there. I won't be a burden I can help him._

* * *

**Luffy's POV**

"This place is no fun Nami." I mumbled "It's just a bunch of icy halls and rooms."

"These guys are bounty hunters Luffy." Nami said "They must have a ton of treasure lying around."

We opened the last door in the hall and entered a room full of treasure.

"Yahoo!" Nami yelled running up to the pile of gold.

" **Lovely Crush Attack!"**

I grabbed Nami and pulled her back as two guys slammed into each other at the location she was just in.

"That was close. Thanks Luffy."

The two glowed blue and pushed apart from each other. Nami and I avoided this attack as well.

"We can keep this magnetic dance up all day." The twins said.

"Do you to have Devil Fruit powers?" I asked "Is that how you do that magnet trick?"

"No it's cause we're twins."

"Oh okay." I said.

"That makes no sense!" Nami yelled.

"We cannot let them have Lil, correct Campacino." The red shirt asked.

"Exactly Brindo." The blue one said.

"Then I guess I'll just have to beat you two up." I said "Because I already decided Lil was joining my crew."

"You plan to make our precious little sister into a pirate! Fat chance **Magnetic Love Bazooka!"**

One of the brothers launched the other and me and Nami.

" **Gum-Gum Pistol!"** I punched the man in the gut and knocked him off course "Your powers are so cool! This is gonna be fun Nami!"

Nami just mumbled "I should have known this would happen. Come on Luffy let's go!"

"No way!" I told her "Besides don't you want that treasure?"

"Go get'em Luffy!" she said with stars in her eyes.

* * *

**Franky's POV**

"I can't believe I got stuck with you."

"Come one we're gonna have a SUPER time."

"Nami got to go with Luffy and Robin with Steve. Even Mosshead got a girl to go with him."

"Wow you're a real downer you know that." I told him.

We opened the door into a room that looked to belong to a couple of some kind.

"Who is that vision?" Sanji spun getting close to a large painting of the woman who had taken our flag; the plaque said her name was Arbell.

"That's the woman who stole the flag." I told him.

"She's gorgeous! If we get to keep Lil do you think she'll look like that someday?!"

"That's wrong on so many levels." I said.

"Do you think this is Arbell's room?" Sanji said.

"It's our room" a man said stepping out of the walk-in closet.

"What do you mean ours?" Sanji said slowly turning his head.

"I'm Arbell's husband, Salchow."

"Husband…Married…to a freak like you! Hell no!" Sanji yelled lighting up with the power of love.

"Whoa!" I said backing up.

"Let's go!" Sanji yelled.

The men pulled an icepick and hammer out from the closet "I'll carve the two of you like one of my statues."

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

"Are you sure it's safe up here?"

"Relax Usopp. We haven't seen anyone yet."

"That's what worries me." He explained.

We walked passed a case full of trophies.

"Well someone loves sports." I said "Never seen so many trophies.

"They're all awarded to someone named, Hockera." Usopp said "He must be good."

"That's probably the guy that froze the cook's foot." I said "remember he had that hockey stick."

"Yeah that makes sense." He said

A something nailed me in the back and froze my wings.

"Dammit that hurt! They're sensitive!" I yelled

"Wyper!"

"I'm fine Usopp. But we have company." I said turning around.

The guy we had been talking about was at the other end of the hallway.

"You're gonna regret that!" I yelled pulling my bazooka into my hand **"White Hot Cone!"**

"Wah!" the man jumped out a window to avoid the blast.

"He jumped out." Usopp said "Well that's good. Now we don't have to fight him."

I looked out the window and the guy was looking all smug skating around in the ice garden.

"Let's go Usopp!" I grabbed the man's arm and jumped out the window.

"What are you doing?"

"No one hurts my wings and gets away with it!"

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"It's cold down here." I said.

"I guess." Zoro mumbled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your brother and Luffy really want to let a little girl onto a pirate crew?" he said.

"Well when Steve and I were young and we traveled with our parents for a while." I explained "You're not changing their minds so don't bother. Is it me or is it getting colder the farther down we go?"

"Yeah it's practically sub-zero." He said.

The hall way opened up into a large area with an ice rink in the center. The woman who had taken our flag was skating around in the rink.

"She's talented." I said "She's so graceful on the ice."

The woman spun in place and got colder and closer to the ice and she crouched while spinning. She jumped up, landed and kept skating. She went over to a bench on the side of the rink and picked up a sword.

"Are you just going to watch or are you going to join me?" she asked.

"A swordsman." Zoro said.

"Skating is my preferred hobby." She explained "Sword play is a side endeavor."

"You don't fight women." I whispered "Leave this girl to me."

"You can't fight her with one arm." He said.

"Yes I can. Look what I did to the Helmeppo guy, I almost killed him."

"Who?"

A drop of water splashed onto my head. I looked up and the celling was dripping.

_Condensation?_

"I've got it." I told him.

I clicked my boots and knives came out. I bent them so they ran across the bottom of the shoe.

"Now I have skates. I can fight with them." I said.

I walked onto the rink and got my footing. Zoro just sat on the bench nearby.

_I'll show you I've still got it._

"I know you plan to take Lil with you." Arbell said "But I can't let my little sister walk away with strangers."

"What are you gonna do about it." Zoro said stepping onto the ice and falling like a dumbass.

"I'll make sure you don't leave my rink alive!"

She unsheathed her sword and went to cut the fumbling Zoro. I skated past and grabbed Zoro.

"Don't get on the ice if you can't skate!" I yelled at him.

" **Ice Cutter!"** Arbell slashed the ice and sent a wave of white dust at us.

I threw Zoro to the ice and turned in time to block a slash from Arbell. Arbell raised a foot to try and kick me with her skate, but the blade was blocked by one of Zoro's swords.

"I fight women." He said "I just don't cut them. Remember I fought that Copycat before."

"You talking about Tashigi?" I said pushing Arbell back.

Zoro struggled to get to his feet "Yeas sure, whatever."

The celling cracked and shattered.

"Look what you did dumbass!" Franky yelled as he and Sanji fell into the rink.

"I forgot the floors were ice!" Sanji yelled.

"You stupid cook!" Zoro yelled.

"Arbell look out!" a man yelled as he landed in the rink and skated up to the woman and batted the falling ice away with a hammer.

"What did you do Sanji?" I asked helping him and Franky off the floor while Zoro attempted to get more than two feet without falling.

"This idiot kicked the floor and shattered the ice." Franky explained.

"Oh Rose!" Sanji cried "I'm so glad you didn't get hurt!"

Zoro face planted when he finally made his way over to us.

"You can't skate can you?" Franky said.

"Great job Mosshead."

"Can it Eyebrows!"

I looked back and Arbell and the man who fell from upstairs were making kissy faces at each other.

"Ah Salchow you're the best!"

"No fair!" Sanji yelled.

"Franky, Sanji get some skates and help me out." I told them "I can't fight two people with one arm and a pair of skates."

"I don't need skates." Franky said stepping onto the ice bare foot.

"I can't kick with skates on. I might hurt someone." Sanji said hopping over the rail "Hey jerk get your hands away from Arbell."

"Beat it creep." Arbell said.

"Rejected." We joked at Sanji.

Salchow picked up his pick and hammer and Arbell grabbed her sword.

"Lil won't leave with you." They said.

"Just try and stop us." Franky said.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	74. Lil

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Location-Treasure Room-Luffy and Nami vs Brindo and Campacino**

**Luffy POV**

" **Gum-Gum Rifle!"** I slammed my coiled fist into the one wearing blue.

The two passed over me and tried to crush me between their bodies. I ducked under the men and sprung back.

**Gum-Gum Whip!"**

I kicked the blue shirt in the stomach.

" **Swing Arm!"**

Nami smacked the red shirted guy in the face with her staff and shocked him.

The two but their hands together **"Magnetic Love Bazooka!"**

_Bazooka?_

The two got fired forward and I pushed Nami back

" **Gum-Gum Bazooka!"**

My fist collided with one of the men's faces and messed him up. The two got launched back into the wall and passed out.

"Well that was no fun." I grumbled "I thought they were stronger."

"Luffy the ceilings melting." Nami said.

I felt a drop of water hit my hat. An icicle fell from the ceiling and jabbed into the ground by the pile of treasure Nami wanted.

"Grab something and let's go Nami. The rooms melting."

Nami grabbed a golden scepter and pranced out the door. I looked back and saw those twins knocked out on the floor.

"Come on let's go." I grabbed the two and started running for the door.

"Luffy why are you bringing them?" Nami asked.

"They only fought us to protect Lil, I'm not gonna leave them there."

* * *

**Location-Basement Ice Rink- Zoro, Rose, Sanji, and Franky vs Arbell and Salchow.**

**Rose's POV**

I skated around the rink blocking swings from Arbell. Sanji and Franky were attempting to deal with the husband and Zoro was fumbling around trying to get his footing on the ice.

" **Blade Runner!"** Arbell jumped into the air and thrust her skates at me.

I blocked the blades with my dagger and flipped her back. More of the ceiling kept falling into the rink and creating more obstacles for me to have to get around.

" **Blade High Heel!"** I kicked up at Arbell but she blocked it with her own skate.

She slashed at me with the sword and I blocked it with my dagger.

"Just give up." She said.

"You first." I told her as I jumped back "It's really hot in here."

" **Hammer Throw!"** I looked over and saw the man throw his hammer.

The mallet hit Franky and just bounced off. Sanji ran forward kicked the man in the face.

"Arbell did you see!" he yelled.

"Beat it creep."

" **Buzz Saw Slicer!"** I jumped and spun.

Arbell blocked the attack and raised her foot to cut at my stomach.

"Ahh!"

I looked down and realized I was bleeding a little.

" **Dagger Shot!"** I threw the blade at the woman and she batted it away.

" **Ice Cutter!"** She slashed the ice and sent a wave of ice dust at me.

I was blinded by the maneuver and when I opened again Arbell was in the air ready to plunge her sword through me. The blade was blocked by Franky's arm.

"Thanks Franky."

I slipped around Franky and went at Arbell, who was still stunned that her sword didn't hurt Franky.

" **Sunset Shower!"** I sliced Arbell's back and she fell to the ice.

"These guys aren't very tough." Franky said

"It's getting hotter in here." Zoro said.

"Papa's angry." Arbell said.

"What do you mean?" Franky said.

I looked around and the walls were sweating.

"He's steaming…" Arbell said as she fell asleep.

"This place is made out of ice." Sanji said "We should get outside. If this whole place collapses it would be bad. I'll protect the lady!" Sanji scooped up Arbell and ran out the door.

"Stupid cook get back here!" Zoro yelled finally getting off the ice and getting out of the rink and running after Sanji.

Franky picked up the husband and we headed back outside.

* * *

**Location-Foyer-Robin and Chopper Vs Sena**

**Robin's POV**

" **Heavy Gong!"** Chopper punched at the woman.

Sena shifted into her animal form to avoid the high punch. She jumped up and her antlers dug into Chopper.

" **Seis Fleur."**

The woman shifted form to hybrid mode causing the arms to lose their grip.

The woman jumped and spun in the air **"Hoof Corkscrew!"**

The woman landed in front of me and drilled me with a punch.

" **Cloven Cross!"** Chopper came from the side and punched the woman in the face.

The woman changed back to human form "You two are getting on my nerves."

" **Scope!** I'll find your weakness."

The woman turned into a reindeer and charged forward **"Horn Gouge!"**

" **Calendula!"** I made a shield to protect the little deer and hold the woman back.

"I see it." Chopper told me "Her back left ankle!"

I sprouted a hand and grabbed the ankle **"Twist!"** I grabbed the ankle and it made a sickening crack.

"AH! You bitch!"

The woman shifted to the hybrid from and attempted to jump back only to double over in pain. I looked around and realized that the walls were dripping.

"It's hot~" Chopper whined "Isn't this an ice castle?"

"The room is melting." I observed "What's happening?"

The woman on the floor just laughed "You're all doomed now. My husband will melt this place and sink all of you into the ocean! You can thank the little brat for dragging you down with her. If she does survive I'll make sure she suffers for causing my beautiful house to melt."

" **Strangle!"** Two hands sprouted and began wringing out the woman's neck "Say that again."

_Treating her child like that. I'll kill her._

"Robin stop!" Chopper said grabbing my ankle "It's not worth it. We'll get Lil and leave and it won't matter. She won't be able to hurt her anymore."

I let the hands go "We should get outside before this whole place collapses."

_And before I kill this woman._

"What about Steve he's still down in that hole."

"He'll be fine." I told him "he beat CP9; he can beat one bounty hunter."

Chopper grabbed our flag and we headed for the front door.

When we made it back out into the garden outside we saw the true extent of the damage. The spires of the castle were gone and most of the outer walls had holes in them. Even the statues in the garden were melting.

" **Wide Burst!"** There was an explosion deeper in the garden and Chopper and I went to investigate.

"AHH!" Long-nose jumped out in front of us "Robin, Chopper?"

"What's happening?" Chopper asked.

"Just look them!" he yelled.

We peaked around the corner to find the Shandorian shooting snowballs from his bazooka at a man with a hockey stick.

"What is he doing?"

"Sit still you little punk! This will only hurt a little!" Wyper yelled.

"That guy hit his wings and now he's all pissed off." Usopp said "He didn't have any cannonballs so he improvised with snow."

"Hey~!" we turned around to find Luffy and the others headed towards us.

"Luffy!"

Luffy dropped the two men he was carrying and ran up to us "You got the flag back! Where's Steve?"

"He went to get Lil." I explained "He's still in the castle."

"Hockera knock it off!" Arbell yelled.

"Wyper that's enough!" Rose said.

"But this guy…"

"Not a word." Arbell told them "There's no point." She looked at Luffy "Can your friend really save Lil."

He just smiled "Of course he will. Steve takes matters of family very seriously."

* * *

**Location- Stone Basement- Steve Vs Don Accino.**

I sprinted forward **"Whip Crush!"** I slammed the man in the head but he just shook it off and shot a beam of hot air at me.

" **Shave!"** I easily avoided the attack and appeared in front of the man **"Super Kick!"**

I nailed the man in the face and knocked him back a few steps. He punched the floor and the stone he hit turned bright red.

_I can't step there or I'll burn my foot off. Lil's in a steal cage, I can't let it get too hot or she'll be cooked alive._

" **Whip Jetstream!"** I coiled my whips around each other and slammed them into the man.

" **Heat Vison!"** A flaming blast came out of his eyes and burned a hole in my shirt.

"Crap!" I jumped back **"Tempest Kick!"**

" **Hot Wall!"** my projectile kick was stopped by a wall of heat.

_If Nami was here she could help me. I'm covered in sweat; I gotta beat this guy quick before I get too exhausted._

" **Shave Sweep!"** I ran forward and tripped the man and knocked him over **"Anchor Smash!"** I slammed my foot into his back and felt the heat coming off this through my shoe.

I went to lift run back and shoot off a **Tempest Kick** but when I tried to move I was stuck to the ground.

"My shoes melted!" I said trying to get off the floor "I'm stuck."

"Now I'll crush you pirate." The man let off a wave of heat and went to bring his foot down on me.

" **Flying Fish!"** A bunch of birds came out flew into the man and clawed at his body knocking him away and to the ground.

I looked over and Lil had escaped her cage and sent those things to help me. She looked exhausted; being in that steel cage with this heat had done a number on her. I slipped out of my shoes and ran across the hot rocks.

_Crap this hurts!_

" **Whip Hurricane!"** I believed a series of blows to the man on the ground.

The man slapped the floor and the room quaked **"Heat Golem!"**

The stones in the room pooped out of the floor and steam filled the room. It was practically blinding. The steam moved around the room and concentrated around Accino. Despite being across the room he punched the air and I got hit by the steam that had collected. I noticed that the way it had formed resembled his body.

"This just got a lot tougher." I groaned.

The man punched the floor under him and a steam vent under me opened and blasted me into the air.

_There must be veins running under the castle._

" **Whip Crush!"** I brought my whip down and banged the man in the head.

Another vent opened and kept me suspended in the air and wide open to the punch from the steam. It burned when it hit me. Another punch was coming in when I was pulled out of the way by Lil's fish.

They brought me back to the ground and I got ready to finish it **"Whip Twister"** I spun in place and drew the heat away from his body when the Golem was go I ran in.

" **Tempest Kick…"** I slid under the man and did a hand stand **"Tower Breakout!"**

I kicked the man and sent him into the celling.

"You did it!" Lil said running up to me and hugging my leg.

I rubbed my hand on her head like Dad used to do when I was young.

"Have some faith." I said as a pebble hit my head "We should get out of here, the roof coming down."

We ran back down the hall I had used to get down there only to find if half full of water.

"How are we gonna get out?" Lil asked.

"If it's filling up we need to hurry." I told her "come on"

We trudged through the water that was steadily rising. I started carrying the little girl because the water was too high. We made it back to the hole in the floor and I let Lil climb out first.

"Where'd everything go?" Lil said as I pulled myself out of the hole.

I climbed out and saw the castle was gone; Lil's mom was unconscious in the center of the iceberg.

"Steve!" "Lil!"

We turned around to see Luffy and the rest of the crew along with Lil's siblings coming towards us.

The sister hugged Lil "I'm so glad you're okay."

I sat on the ice and wiped the sweat off my brow "You're all free now."

"Huh?"

"Lil's coming with us but you lot can do whatever you like now." I said "Stop letting your parents control you, you're adults."

"What do you mean Lil's going with you?" The sister said.

"Arbell I'm gonna be a pirate!" she cheered "Papa said he'd take me with him."

"I thought you hated Papa?" the red twin said.

"No him." She said hugging me "Steve's my Papa now."

"So now you're adopting children?" Rose said.

"It was a spur of the moment thing." I told her.

"There really won't be any changing your mind will there." Arbell said.

"I'm gonna go see all the animals in the world." She smiled.

Lil spun around and gave everyone a big smile. Everyone started heading back to the ship and I got up and headed back with them.

"Papa?" Robin said giving me a look.

I just laughed and started heading back "She wants you to be her mom."

"Excuse me."

"I told her it was okay. Congrats I guess we have a kid now. I think that's a new record. Fastest time from first date to child, approximately one week."

Robin just sat there stunned.

"HehHehHeh!" I laughed at the look on her face.

"Come on Mama!" Lil said taking her hand "I'm hungry let's go eat."

Lil pulled Robin back to the ship. She could try and act awkward about it all she wants, but Robin couldn't hide the smile on her face when Lil called her mom.

* * *

Sanji made a big dinner for us and Lil's siblings. After the meal we got ready to leave the ice flow. Lil's family told us the way to get out and we lifted up the anchor.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Luffy asked them

"We have some old pirate ships lying around." Campacino explained "We'll probably take one and head for a nearby island."

"You have fun Lil." They said as we started to float away from the iceberg.

Lil waved them off with a smile and a few tears "Bye! I'll see you again someday!"

"You two better take care of her!" Arbell yelled to Robin and me.

I just nodded my head. Before too long we were out of the ice field, and in open waters.

"Alright everybody back to work!" Nami yelled.

"Come on Wyper we have an arm to finish building." Franky said heading below deck.

"Let's go fishing Usopp!" Luffy yelled.

Everyone broke off and went to do their own thing. Lil just stared into space.

"What's that matter?" I asked

"I'm bored." She said.

"Why don't you go look around the ship?" Robin suggested "We'll be here if you need anything."

"Okay Mama."

_There's that smile again._

* * *

**Lil's POV**

Mama and Papa told me to go look around the Sunny to get an idea about my surroundings. My first stop was the lawn where Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were fishing.

"What'ch doing?" I asked peeking over the railing.

"Fishing" Luffy said.

"A task requiring patience." Usopp said.

"They'll be a bite any second." Chopper said.

"So it's just waiting?" I asked "That's boring."

"I got one….no it got away." Usopp said.

I wandered around the lawn and saw we had a swing and tree on the lawn.

_Maybe I'll use that some time?_

I walked around the rooms with beds in them but no one was inside them. Next I went to the kitchen and Sanji and Nami were inside.

"Hi Lil."

"Hello." I said.

"Would you like something to eat Princess?" Sanji asked.

"Princess?"

"Of course!" Sanji yelled "a beautiful young girl like yourself is like a princess from a story book."

"You're being creepy Sanji." Nami told him.

"I'm not hungry I'm just taking a look around." I told them.

"Then stay away from the crow's nest." Sanji said "Mosshead is up there."

"You can go wherever you like Lil." Nami said.

I left the kitchen and carefully climbed up to the Crow's nest. When I entered the only person inside was Zoro, he was shirtless and swinging weights around.

"What'd you want kid?"

_He's scary._

"I'm just looking around."

"Well beat it." He told me "I'm training."

"Oh sorry." I said walking back out to climb down.

When I was making my way down the mast Rose was sitting there.

"Hey." She said.

_This is Papa's twin sister._

"Hi Aunt Rose."

"Don't call me aunt, you make me feel old." She said "Just Rose."

"Okay, umm Rose?" I asked nervously "Why do you only have one arm?"

"Oh this." She said touching her shoulder "…I got it protecting something important to me."

"I see. Well I'm gonna go look around under the deck." I said.

"Be careful down there that's where the workshop is." She said as I got back on the grass.

I opened the hatch and hopped down. I looked around until I found Franky and Wyper in the workshop.

"Hey short-stuff." Wyper said "You need something?"

"I'm just out for a walk." I explained "What are you building?"

"An SUPER new arm." Franky answered.

"Is that for Rose?"

"You bet." Franky said.

"Wyper?" I asked "Why do you have wings?"

"Oh these." He gestured to his back "Where I come from everyone has these. We're born with them."

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"The sky." He said.

"That's cool." I said "There must be all kinds of cool stuff up there."

I went back up to the main deck and into a side room and saw that there was a huge fish tank in the bar.

"Whoa!"

"I see you found the aquarium bar." Papa said entering the room.

"This is so cool! Look at all the fish." I said.

"There used to be more till Luffy put a shark in the tank and it ate the other fish. So how was your walk around the ship?"

"I like it." I smiled "I'm gonna have a lot of fun."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I know that fights kind of suck. But I'm not very good at non-cannon fights. I also didn't want the bounty hunters to come across as to strong, especially when they're not stronger than CP9 or Thriller Bark's antagonist.**

 


	75. Skeleton

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I was sitting in the girl's bed room talking to Nami when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Wyper." Nami said.

He looked at me "It's time."

"Okay." I said standing up.

As I stood up Nami grabbed my arm "Good luck."

"I'll be fine." I told her with a smile.

I followed Wyper into Chopper's office and Franky was already in there.

"Alright so this shouldn't take too long" Franky explained "But it's gonna hurt."

"We'd knock you out." Wyper said "but we need you awake to make sure it's working properly."

"Don't worry I'll be here to make sure everything goes safely." Chopper said.

"Let's just get it done." I said taking a seat on the bed.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"AHHHHHHH~!"

Shrill screams rang out across the boat making it hard to do much today. Chopper had come around before to let us know they'd be putting on Rose's new arm today, but he warned that no matter how loud she yelled it wasn't a good idea for anyone to come in during the procedure.

"Franky you jerk I'll kill you for what you're doing to her." At this moment Sanji is trying to get past Zoro and enter the infirmary

"Go back to your kitchen cook." Zoro told him "Chopper said no one can go in."

"Move it shit sword."

The door to the infirmary opened and Wyper and Franky came out.

"How'd it go?" Usopp asked.

"Speak up I can't hear you!" Wyper yelled.

"I SAID HOW'D IT GO!"

"Looks good so far!" Franky yelled "The screaming really hurt our ears!"

_Yeah we couldn't tell._

"She passed out after we finished but everything seemed to be in working order!" Wyper said.

"Can you two stop yelling?" Nami also yelled.

"Why are you yelling Nami?" Franky asked.

Lil just laughed "When will she wake up?"

"Chopper said he'll let us know." Wyper explained "but she was able to move the hand before she passed out, so that's good. Chopper said wait till she wakes up to go in and see her."

* * *

We went about the rest of the day and a little while after dinner Chopper came into the kitchen with the rest of us.

"Rose is still a little tired but she insisted in coming in here to eat." He explained "Please don't stare at her arm. You can look but don't touch."

The rest of us prepared ourselves for the new look Rose would be possessing. We could hear her footsteps as she approached.

"Hi everybody." Rose said entering the kitchen like nothing was wrong.

Rose stood there in her tee-shirt and jeans. She looked good as new, except for the gray metal arm extending down from her right elbow. Despite the color difference it looked like any other arm.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Like shit." She said.

Rose took a seat and Sanji set a plate in front of her. Chopper told her to try using her new arm to eat so she could get some practice with it.

"Alright." She grumbled.

"Aren't you right handed by birth?" I said "Shouldn't it come naturally?"

"Yeah I am." She answered "Just fells odd to pick things up with this arm. It has no sense of touch." She explained trying to pick up her fork with a little difficulty "So it's awkward."

"Sorry but I can't make you new nerves." Franky said "I can get it so you can move it but restoring a whole sense is above my level."

"It's no problem Franky; you gave me a new arm, I so grateful. Besides now I can fight well again." She picked up her knife and threw it into the pole on the other side of the room.

"Please don't throw the silverware." Sanji said.

* * *

We went about the rest of our day and after a while everyone went to bed. I had the first watch that night so I was sitting out on the deck looking out at the dark ocean. I heard a door open and I looked over.

"What are you doing out here?"

Robin walked up and stood next to me and stared out at the sea.

"It's clear out tonight." She said.

"It's beautiful…like you." I smiled before giggling at my lame comment "So what are you doing up?"

"I thought you might like some company." She said "Who has the next watch anyway?"

"Franky, but he doesn't take over for another two hours."

We stood and talked for a while before Robin started to doze off.

"If you're tired just go to bed." I told her.

"I'm fine." She said through half lidded eyes as she leaned her head on my shoulder "I can…stay…up…"

I gave her a kiss "Go to bed."

"I'm too tired to move." She said without opening her eyes.

I picked the woman up bridal style "There, you happy?"

"Am I interrupting something?" Franky said coming out onto the deck "I'll take over bro you go get some sleep."

Robin leaned her head into my chest as I carried her to the girl's room. I found the open bed and put Robin in it. She grabbed my hand as I turned to leave the room.

"Stay." She whispered.

"I can't." I told her "Nami would fine me through the roof and Sanji will kick my ass." I gave her a kiss goodnight "I'll see you in the morning."

I walked passed Lil's bed and kissed her forehead and headed to my own bed.

"Night Franky." I said as I passed the man and headed down the stairs to the men's room.

I hopped into my bed above Luffy's and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Hey." Zoro said over the loudspeaker "there's something floating in the water."

"What is it?" Luffy asked

"It's a barrel. Says treasure on it." He explained.

"Treasure!"

"It's probably just alcohol or something." Nami said "It says Sea God on it. It's probably a tribute."

Luffy pulled the barrel onto the ship.

"If it beer let's drink it." Zoro said coming down to the deck.

"Idiot you'll be cursed!" Usopp said.

"Who's gonna curse him, God?" Wyper asked "I recall Luffy kicking God's ass."

"Wow Luffy you beat up God?" Lil asked.

"We can always put in a new offering after we finish what's inside." Robin said.

"Well hurry up and open it." Franky said.

Luffy jiggled the lid "It's open." Luffy popped the lid and the barrel exploded.

"Whoa!" the flame went high into the air and exploded in a brilliant red light.

"What just happened?!" Chopper asked.

"Did the alcohol explode?" Rose asked

"It was a flare." I said.

"Are we cursed?" Lil asked.

"It might just be a prank." Robin said "but that may have been a signal that may have been a trap.

"I don't see anybody." Chopper said taking a look around.

"A storms coming!" Nami said "we're fleeing south. We've got five minutes."

"Let's move!"

We moved the sails just as Nami said, and sure enough in five minutes we were caught in a raging storm.

"It's no good we're caught in a headwind!" Nami yelled.

"Come on!" Franky yelled "I built this ship remember, have some faith. Take in the sails; we're breaking out the paddles."

We did as Franky said and rolled up the sails.

"We're all set! Do it!"

Franky pulled the lever by the wheel "Solider dock system: Channel Zero Paddle Ship Sunny."

The covers on the side of the ship opened up to reveal the paddles that would propel the ship forward.

"Yahoo!"

Sunny cut through the waves and we got out of the storm without a problem. After braving the storm we ended up in a foggy part of the sea.

"It's not night yet but the fog is so thick you can't see the sun." Zoro said.

"We must have hit 'that' sea." Rose said.

"Are we at Fishman Island?" Usopp asked.

"Not even close." I told him.

"You really don't know where we are Usopp?" Lil said "Arbell used to tell me stories about this place all the time."

"This is the sea of monsters." Luffy joked.

"This." Franky said "Is the legendary Florian Triangle."

"Why is everyone acting like they knew about this place?" Usopp asked.

"The old lady from Water Seven told us." Sanji explained "Then again you weren't there so you couldn't have known."

"You're all screwing with me." Usopp said "Alright I fell for it jokes over."

"More than 100 ships disappear here every year." Sanji told him holding up his lit match to give off a menacing face "And there are ships with living corpses."

"Ahh I have to get my anti-spirit gear out!"

"Usopp share with me!" Chopper begged.

"YoHoHoHo~"

"What is that?"

"YoHoHoHo~"

A huge ship emerged from the wall of fog and floated passed us.

"Ghost Ship!"

"Cover your eras or you'll be cursed!" Usopp warned.

"That music is definably coming from that ship." Rose said.

"Is there someone sail that ship?" Robin pondered.

"We can just cut him down if there's an enemy." Zoro said sternly.

As the ship passed we looked up and there was a singing skeleton onboard it.

"What?!"

"I wanna go explore." Luffy said.

"Luffy you have to take someone with you." I said "No running off alone."

Most of us were up for heading over to the ghost ship, except for Usopp, Nami, and Chopper.

"Don't leave us here alone!"

"We'll draw straws." Zoro said "Three shortest go with Luffy to the ghost ship."

We all took a stick and Nami, Sanji and Rose had to go over to the ship with Luffy.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"Let's go back!" Nami whined.

"You're the one that wanted to draw straws." I said.

"Don't worry ladies I'll protect you!" Sanji swooned.

We climbed to the top of the ship when a skeleton peered over the edge at us.

"AHHH!"

Luffy insisted on climbing onto the deck the deck to meet this moving skeleton.

"YoHoHoHo I apologize for not giving you a proper greeting" The skeleton said.

_It talks!_

"It's been decades since I've seen another living person. All you ever see around here are ghost ships."

"It's a talking skeleton with an afro!" Luffy said stunned.

"What dazzling young maidens." The man said coming up to Nami and I "It's been ages since I've set my eyes on lovely ladies like you. That would be true if Skeletons had eyes. YoHoHoHo!"

_And he makes lame jokes._

"Perhaps you two would show me your panties?"

"Hell no!" Nami and I yelled kicking and punching him in the skull.

"I felt that all the way down to my bones. YoHoHoHo!"

"Shut up!"

"Do you poop?" Luffy asked.

"Now's not the time for that!" Sanji yelled at him.

The pile of bones got up and dusted himself off "Yes."

"Don't answer that! First off how do you walk and talk?" Sanji asked "And what's with this ship?"

Luffy pushed passed him "Before all that, will you join my crew?"

"WHAT!"

"Sure."

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"I am 'Dead Bones' Brook it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"What the hell is this!" we all yelled.

"A skeleton!"

"Don't worry Chopper it's just a dream." Usopp told him.

"Oh that's good."

Brook walked up to Robin "May I see you panties?"

I punched the skeleton in the skull "Back off Pervert!" I turned to Luffy "What the hell did you do?!"

"He's funny I asked him to join our crew."

I looked at my sister, Nami and Sanji "You three were supposed to keep him in line! Now look what happened!"

"We're sorry."

"Let's go and have dinner." The skeleton said.

"You don't get to decide that!"

* * *

We all got into the dining room while Sanji prepared dinner.

"Since I am a gentleman I will wait for my meal." The skeleton said before immediately yelling for food.

_What manners._

It was at that point Brook realized he didn't know Luffy's name.

"You didn't even introduce yourself!" I yelled "I taught you better than that!"

"Enough yelling let's eat." Sanji said laying out the food.

Dinner was fine except for the few times Brooke tried to steal Robin's food.

"So explain." Rose said "Why are you a skeleton."

"The Revive-Revive Fruit. The truth is I died many years ago."

Brook explained that the fruit allowed the user a second life, but since it took his soul to long to find his body all that remained was his skeleton.

"Normally you hair should be gone." Zoro said "but you have and afro."

"I have strong roots."

"Yeah whatever…" Zoro just brushed the remark off.

"So you're not a ghost?" Chopper said.

"Oh no I hate ghosts."

"Have you looked in a mirror?" Nami said holding up a hand mirror.

"Ahh! Take it away!"

"Wait…" Usopp said "You don't have a reflection."

"Vampire!"

"Papa." Lil said getting behind me "He doesn't have a shadow!"

Brook just sat and sipped his tea "I'll tell you everything now…some years ago a man stole my shadow. My being a skeleton and not having a shadow are two unrelated events…To be continued."

"No now!" I yelled "nothing could possible surprise us anymore."

"But it just might. My shadow being stolen means I cannot exist in a world of light. Should my body be exposed to direct sunlight I will begin to disappear. I also do not appear in mirrors or photos. I am Brook it has been a pleasure to meet you!"

"Why are you so happy?' Wyper asked "Your life kinda sucks man."

"But I'm still alive!"

_He certainly has a positive outlook._

"Today is a wonderful day! I was able to meet other people!" he turned around and walked over to the wall "It was so lonely on that ship. Never knowing how many days past, the difference between night and day, I was so lonely I wanted to die. But today I met all of you! If I had tears I would cry out in joy!"

"You invited to join the crew." Luffy told him.

"Yes thank you very much, but I'm afraid I must decline."

"What. Why?" Luffy said all upset.

"Earlier I said I cannot live under the sun. Right now I am protected by the fog of this sea. Even if I could leave with you it would only be a matter of time till I disappeared." Brook explained "My shadow is in this sea and I must get it back."

"Then tell me who stole it I'll get it back!" Luffy told him.

"You are a very nice person Luffy." Brook said "But that is something I cannot tell you. We only just met I cannot ask you to die for me."

"It can't hurt just to give us a name." Rose said.

"Is he that strong?" Franky asked.

"I will not tell." The skeleton said "I just hope I find him before my second life ends." The skeleton took out I violin "I can play many instruments, on my last crew I was the musician. Please allow me to thank you with a song."

_The one thing Luffy wants a musician._

"AHH! Gh…Ghost!"

The whole ship shook with a wicked vibration.

Brook ran to the back of the ship "The gate has already closed. To the front!"

Brook ran to the other end of the ship and we followed "Did you pick up a barrel on the way here?"

"Yeah."

"Then you were already targeted." He explained

"Targeted by what?" Nami asked.

"The moving Ghost Island, Thriller Bark."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	76. Thriller Bark

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"If that's an island how come the log isn't responding?" Nami said.

"Because it's originally from the West Blue." Brook explained "Today was a great day." Brook jumped from the deck to the figure head.

"He's so light."

"Please try to escape. Do not lower your anchor here." He said "I'm so glad I was able to meet another person! If it's fate we'll meet again someday!" Brook jumped off the lion head and into the water.

"You can't swim."

Brook ran past the side of the ship.

"He can walk on water." Rose yelled.

"Well let's do what he says Luffy." Nami said "This place looks dangerous."

Luffy turned around with a dumb smile on his face "Did you say something?"

"It's Ghost Island!" Usopp whined "Let's just leave."

"That vibration from before was the mouth gate closing." Robin said "We were eaten."

"So we got pulled in?" I said.

"Exactly. We're being drawn towards the island. We are locked in."

"If this island can move then we can't drop the anchor." Franky said.

Chopper and Nami both said they had "can't go to the island disease."

"Well then you guys can watch the ship." Luffy said.

"I guess we're going for a walk." I said jumping off the rail and onto the deck.

"Sanji Lunchbox!"

"No way! Think about this!" Usopp yelled "What if we get cursed."

"Doesn't matter I'm going to get Brook." Luffy said.

"Stop complaining Usopp." I said.

"I pumped." Franky said "Let's go!"

"Here's your lunch." Robin said.

"Listen you three idiots." Sanji said looking at Luffy, Franky and I "You better look after Robin."

"You're coming too?" I asked.

"I enjoy thrills." She said.

"Don't leave me here." Lil said "I wanna come too."

"Only four people fit in the small ship." Franky told her "You gonna have to sit this one out."

"We have a smaller ship?" Zoro said.

"That would be channel 2." Wyper explained "0 is the paddles, 1 is the waver, and 3 is the sub."

Franky pulled the lever "Channel 2! This is our SUPER shopping ship Mini-Merry!"

The ship opened and the three people who didn't want to go to the island we riding around in a tiny ship.

"It's incredible!"

"You really put your heart into that didn't you?' Zoro asked.

"I don't get it?" Lil said "what's so special?"

"That is just something special for us." I explained "It's hard to explain."

"Come back I want to ride!" Luffy yelled.

"Wait your turn." I said "Let them have their fun."

"For people who didn't want to get cursed they're getting awfully close to the island." Rose said.

"Now you've seen everything." Franky said "Channel 4 is empty but when the time comes we'll put something in there."

"You're the best Franky!" Luffy cheered.

"I'm having a SUPER week!"

There was a girly scream coming from the waters below.

"Fog's to thick, I can't see them." Zoro explained.

"Hey get back here it's my turn!" Luffy yelled

"At least be a little worried!"

"What if they were cursed or killed by a ghost?" Robin said.

"What an optimistic viewpoint." Lil said.

There was a thud.

"The anchor dropped!"

"No one touched it." Rose said.

"The ships brand new it shouldn't just fall like that." Wyper said "I'll go pull it up before we lose balance."

The hatch down to the workshop opened itself.

"What the hell!"

"No one was even near it."

Luffy face started getting pulled.

"Now not the time for jokes Luffy." I scolded.

"It's not me."

The mouth snapped back into place.

"Grrrr."

Luffy got pushed to the floor and then one of Zoro's swords unsheathed itself and tried to kill Luffy. Franky managed to kick it away and protect Luffy.

"The Katana just…"

"Is it the cursed one?"

"Something's here." I said "Be careful."

"Is it a ghost or a Devil Fruit user?" Franky mused.

"A moment ago I heard a growl." Robin said.

Sanji tried to jump off the ship to go help Nami and just face planted into the side.

"That was just sad!"

Sanji then started floating in the air and got throw across the ship.

"I guess it doesn't want us to get off the ship." Wyper said "It could kill us any second."

"Mama!"

I looked over and Robin was trying to push some invisible force away from her.

And then it licked her.

"What the hell you son of a bitch!" I kicked the air and sent a wave over at the monster.

It let Robin go after that and I went to check on her "are you alright?"

"It's gone now." Robin said somewhat depressed, I took it that she wasn't happy to have been violated like that.

The waves got more intense "Franky get us out of here."

"Not much I can do." He said not with no wind and waves like this. And we can't just blast off without the other three."

* * *

Eventually we floated around the island and into a huge spider web.

"We'll there ain't no getting out of this thing." Franky said "We're stuck."

"Brook's ship is here to." Rose said.

"Even the Mini-Merry is here too."

"Well no point in sitting around." I said "Come on let's go take a look around."

We all hopped off the ship except for Zoro and Wyper.

"Quit rambling and let's go!" Luffy said.

"I'll stay here and watch the ship." Wyper said "It's not smart to leave it unattended here. You guys go I'll be fine by myself."

So leaving Wyper behind to look after the Sunny the rest of us went off to explore Thriller Bark. It wasn't long before we found a weird staircase that said entrance.

"There sure are a lot of stairs." Rose said.

"There's something coming!" Luffy said.

A three headed dog walked out of the shadows.

"A Cerberus." Sanji said.

"It's cute." Robin said.

"I disagree." I told her.

"I wonder how it tastes. I'm gonna tame it." Luffy said walking up to the beast.

"Be careful dummy." I warned.

"Shake."

*Chomp*

"You dumbass! Listen for once!"

Despite being trapped in its jaws Luffy petted the creature on the head "Down…" the thing let Luffy go "Good boy…Stupid Mutt!" Luffy yelled throwing the dog into the wall.

After that the thing started listening to Luffy.

"These wounds are bad." Robin said "I'm surprised it's alive."

Two of the heads barked and the other yipped.

"Wait a sec that's not right." Lil said.

"What do you mean?" Franky said.

"Two of these heads are wolves, the other is a fox." She explained "This creature shouldn't be alive, it's not natural."

We exited the moat and entered out into a forest.

"This place is so much fun!" Luffy yelled.

"Nami where are you~!"

"AHH!"

"Lil what's wrong."

"It's a unicorn." She said pointing at the creature.

"It's having a drink with that tree."

Franky and Luffy ran off and caught the two strange monsters.

"Wanna join my crew." Luffy asked the tree.

"HELL NO!" I yelled

I dragged Luffy the rest of the way through the forest to make sure he didn't do stupid shit again.

"First the reindeer, then the robot, and finally a skeleton. No more freaks!"

"I'm a cyborg jerk." Franky said.

"We'll you invited a girl who has one arm, a guy with wings, and a little girl!" Luffy yelled back.

"To be far I had two arms when I joined."

"All the creatures we've come across. Have been covered in injuries and had numbers on them." Robin said.

"DO you think these are someone's experiments?" I asked.

"I'd say so." Lil chimed in "None of the things we've seen are supposed to exist in nature, Cerberus and the unicorn are supposed to be just myths."

"Do you hear something?" Rose said.

A little ghost flew past and kept repeating the same phrase in a singsong voice "Negative."

"It's the ghost!"

As the enigma danced two more ghosts appeared.

"I'm gonna catch it!" Luffy swung his net around to try and catch the specter but they just passed through it.

" **Fresh Fire!"** Franky spit flames at the ghosts but they were unaffected.

The ghost passed through Franky.

"I'm so pathetic…I should just die."

"It's not that big of a deal!" Sanji yelled.

"Get back here!" Luffy ran after the ghost and one passed through him "I should be reborn as a clam…"

"What are you doing?!" I snapped.

"When the ghost touches you it drains your spirit." Robin observed.

"It only affects them because their wills are weak." Zoro said as one flew through him "I didn't deserve to be born…"

"Suck it up!" Rose yelled at him.

"They have no tangible body." Robin said "And when they touch you, you become depressed. They would make difficult enemies."

Once the others had their confidence restored we headed back to trail. Our next stop was a graveyard.

"It's spooky." Lil said.

"Let's eat lunch here."

"Not a chance." Sanji told him "The atmosphere is all wrong."

As we walked among the graves a hand emerged from one of them.

"Ahh!"

Luffy walked up to the zombie digging his way out of the grave and pushed him back into the ground.

The zombie burst right back out "Like I'd just go back!"

"An old man with serious injuries." Luffy observed.

"It's a zombie stupid!" we all yelled.

A bunch more zombies came out of their graves to attack us.

"They're too lively to be scary." Lil said.

"We'll show you the danger of Zombies!"

"What was that about danger?" Luffy asked "We'll show you danger."

I cracked my whip forward with Luffy and Franky's hands.

" **Billion Beli Jackpot!"**

_We don't actually add up to a billion but I suppose some rounding is in order._

After we beat the crap out of them the zombies were more than willing to answer our questions. They told us Nami, Usopp and Chopper had passed through and gone into the nearby mansion. After planting the Zombies back in the ground we continued our journey.

"Wait a moment."

"An old man with serious injuries!"

"Again, Zombie!"

"Actually I am a man with serious injuries."

"This is too confusing." I groaned.

"There is a man I wish to see defeated." The man said "I really think you guys can do it. He has many victims and I'm sure they would all be grateful is you defeated this man. If my shadow could be returned I'd be so thankful."

"He doesn't have a shadow." Lil said "He's just like Brook."

"Who did that?" Zoro asked "Is he on the island."

"A Man called Moriah did this to me."

"Are you talking about Gekko Moriah?" Robin asked.

"Yes that's the one."

"You know him?" I asked.

"I know of him" she said "He's a pirate whose former bounty exceeded Luffy's."

"Former?" Luffy said.

"Gekko Moriah is one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for Reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	77. Zombie

_Italics indicate thinking._

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"One of the Warlords!"

"What's a guy like that doing in a place like this?" Franky asked.

Luffy told the man that since we were looking for the person who took Brook's shadow we'd help him out since it was the same guy.

"We better get moving and find Moriah then." Rose said.

We kept walking to the mansion that Nami and the others were at when it started raining.

"The fog is clearing."

"Is that a flag?" Luffy said looking up at the mansion.

"No it's a sail." The old man said coming back.

"You're still here!"

The man explained that Thriller Bark was actually Moriah's ship. We kept walking till we got to the gate of the mansion.

"Let's head in."

The lock on the door had already been broken by the time we arrived at the front door so we just let ourselves in and found the main room had been trashed.

"It's like a tornado came through here." I observed.

Luffy called out for Moriah but he got no response.

"So you know the name of our master."

"There's a pig growing out of the wall."

The pig talked again "Let's welcome our guests!"

Everything in the room came alive and was revealed to be a zombie.

" **Whip Crush!"** I slammed whip whips into a painting zombie that was trying to attack us.

Robin spun a zombie around and Franky banged two to the zombie's heads together.

" **Penguin!"** I looked over and saw Lil use one of those pod things and a penguin appeared, and the zombies just stared at it. They the bird opened its mouth to reveal sharp teeth that it used to bite the zombies and beat them up.

_Those things are pretty powerful._

After a few minutes we had cleared the room of zombies. Lil's penguin turned to snow and crumbled.

"What happened to it?" Rose asked.

"Well they aren't real." Lil said "They only last a few minutes before they fade away. It's always sad when that happens."

We took the pig off the wall and asked him some questions.

"Those three, they're asleep in the bedroom"

"No they ain't."

"I'm serious just go look."

"Where's the cook?" Zoro asked.

"He was here a second ago?"

I could hear the zombies snickering.

"It's Sanji so he'll be fine." Luffy said.

"Let's take the pig as a guide" Franky suggested.

The zombies tried to convince us to leave and limit our casualties.

"Quit talking." Luffy told them "If anything happens to my friends I'll come back here and end you. Sanji will be fine let's go."

We headed up the stairs and deeper into the mansion. We entered out into a hallway and slowly made our way down it.

"I haven't seen a sign of them?" I said.

"What did you do stupid pig?" Luffy said giving the monster a knuckle sandwich.

"We haven't even heard them scream." Robin pointed out "Perhaps they were strangled?"

"Can you not be so ominous Mama?" Lil said.

"You two are awfully quiet back there." I said turning to Rose and Zoro, who weren't there.

"They disappeared to." Luffy said.

"That's not good." Lil said.

"Don't worry about it" I told her "they probably went off by themselves is all. Rose probably went with Zoro to make sure he doesn't get lost."

We walked further into the hall way when there was a clinking noise from behind us.

"What are you wearing!" I yelled at Luffy.

"Suit of armor."

"Yeah I can see that!"

"Then why'd you ask?"

"He meant why you are wearing the armor stupid!" Franky yelled.

"Because when a man sees a suit of armor on the ground he has to wear it. Did you make and iron heart for your iron body?" Luffy said.

"Oh of course I was so foolish." Franky said.

"That is not true!" I added.

Franky sat down to play a song.

"We've reached the end of the hall." Robin called.

"Anyone else there?" I asked her.

"No. It looks more like an arena."

Franky suddenly jumped back as someone dropped from the celling to stab him. The man was wearing full armor but still had spears sticking out of the chest.

"It must be a zombie." I said.

" **Strong Right!"** Franky ran up and punched the zombie in the gut.

The knight slashed forward and shattered the wall.

"Not much better than a regular swordsman." Franky said flipping his hand open **"Weapons Left!"**

The zombie got blasted but got right back up and slashed through Franky.

"Franky!"

"I won't get cut by something weak like that." Franky picked up the zombie and threw him across the room.

"It's getting up again!" Lil called out.

"He's way stronger than the ones before." Franky said.

That pig started yelling from far away that we now had to face something called general zombies.

"There's no way you can win! Wall Zombie!"

The way back to the hallway got closed off by a zombie creature.

"We're trapped."

We looked forward but the way was blocked by those general zombies the pig spoke of.

"This is gonna be tough."

"If we can escape the hall we can get out into the courtyard." Robin suggested.

"All right then we'll meet up at the back of the hall." I told them "Lil stay with your mother."

"Got it!"

The five of us split up and went to break through the crowd.

" **Whip Hurricane!"** I busted my way through a crowd of zombie.

" **Shuriken Shower!"**

I jumped back as the place I had been standing was pelted by razors. I jumped back again as a ninja flew out of the shadows and stabbed at me.

" **Chain Blade!"** The female moved her wrist and threw a blade at me.

"Who the hell are you?" I said.

"I am Maka, A Ninja of the Seven Nights Clan."

I cracked my whip and the woman dodged the attack but I managed to nick her hair.

"You bastard! How dare you defile me like that?!"

_All that over some strands hair. Kinda like Rose._

"I'd love to stay but I have to keep moving."

"Steve!" I looked up and saw Robin swinging past and holding out her hand for me.

I jumped up, grabbed her hand and we swung over the zombies in our way.

"Where's Lil?"

"Over there." She said.

I saw Lil and Franky being carried over the zombies by Lil's fish-birds. We landed by the door and kept running.

"What about Luffy?" Robin said.

"That idiot is wearing that armor, so I can't make him out."

"We can't just stand around waiting for him." Franky said "Come on Strawhat!"

"Let me out of here jerks!"

We looked over to the edge of the bridge and a coffin was being pulled away by some chains.

"That voice?"

"That dumbass!" I yelled running after the coffin "What the hell is he doing?! We have to hurry!"

"I won't let you."

A monster of a creature lowered itself onto the bridge.

"A giant spider." Robin said.

"But it has the face of a monkey." I added.

"It's a spider monkey." Lil joked.

"It's me that famous spider monkey."

"Wait that's really your name?!" Lil yelled

There was a thunk from above and the coffin disappeared behind a wall.

"Luffy!"

"I'd relax because whatever we're planning you're going to experience it soon." The monkey said "I'm in front and the general zombies are behind you, there's no escape, after you four the whole crew will have been annihilated!"

"I see, they got captured and pulled behind the wall like Luffy." I said

"And next it will be you!"

"Lil got any of those fish left?" Franky said.

"I'm out of water to activate them because I had to use more fish to carry you before."

"You're the one that spun the web that trapped the Sunny aren't you?" Franky asked.

"All of your actions so far have been revealed by Mistress Perona's ghost network."

"We're blocked on all sides." Robin said.

"Leave it to me." Franky said "Here we go!" Franky pointed his hands at the ground **"Coup de Vent!"**

Franky broke the bridge with his air cannon and we started falling towards the courtyard.

"A little warning next time! What are we supposed to do?"

" **Cien Fleur: Wings!"**

The hands coming out of Robin's back molded into two large angelic wings. Robin was holding Franky and Lil and I were hanging onto his legs.

"You can fly?!"

"Just for five seconds." Robin said straining to keep us in the air.

"That too short!"

"It's plenty." Franky said shooting his hand at the nearby ledge and allowing us to swing forward as Robin's wings fell apart.

Frank slammed into the wall and Lil and I climbed over him to get to the ledge.

"What's that noise?" Lil asked.

We looked up and something was falling from the sky.

"That's someone falling from the sky."

The person slammed into the ground and left a person shaped crater behind.

"What just fell?"

"Was that?"

"Could be?"

A web was quickly constructed in front of us.

"Somebody might have butted in but I can still catch you!" the spider laughed as he lifted his hands **"Sticky Spider Net!"**

"There are silk glands in his hands." Robin said **"Seis Fleur: Slap!"**

Robin's hands smacked the zombie's eye.

"Agh! You bitch!" the monkey covered his eyes and his hands got stuck to his face.

"I'm all set step aside." Franky said marching out.

"What the heck are those?"

"Steel Nunchuk shoved into a stone pillar." Franky swung the weapon at the monkey and slammed it into his head **"Heavy Nunchuk!"**

I jumped in to aid Franky **"Whip Jetstream!"** I slammed my coiled whips into the disoriented zombie.

Franky and I attacked the Monkey with alternating attacks. After taking a severe beating the monkey shot silk to knock the Nunchuk out of Franky's hand.

"I've got you now!"

" **Weapons Left."** Franky blasted the ape in the face.

"Hmph!"

I turned around to see Robin and Lil tied up in a spider web.

"Robin! Lil!"

There were a bunch of spider-mice crawling around them.

"I got caught off guard." "Papa!"

"There were more spiders?" Franky asked as the two us got shot in the back.

The spiders went into a speech about how they had caught our friends.

"YoHoHoHo, Yohoho." Someone was singing a song.

"What's that?"

_This song sounds familiar…_

"YoHoHoHo! So you came to the island despite my warning." Brook said walking up.

"How did you get here?" Robin asked him.

"I jumped. Since you came all this way I guess I should tell you what I know about this island."

"Hey Skeleton!" The monkey yelled.

" **Three Verse Humming."** Brook began the put his sword back into his cane **"Arrow Notch Slash!"**

The spider monkey was cut in two despite showing no injury before that.

_His skills are incredible!_

"He's a zombie!" Franky yelled "Cutting won't work!"

"Don't worry I already dealt with it."

"I've seen you before…" The monkey said.

"Zombies do have weaknesses though." Brook told the ape.

The monkey started yelling as a black shadow flew out of his mouth.

_What's happening to it?_

"What is that?"

"That would be the 'soul' of the zombie." Brook explained "Please return to your master."

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"I purified him."

Franky breathed fire to break up the web trapping us.

"Luffy and the others were kidnapped." I said getting out of the web "You know a lot about this island Brook care to give us a hand."

"Where should I start? If they've already been caught it probably too late."

"What are you talking about?!"

"There is no need to yell, you'll hurt my ears not that I have any. YoHoHoHo!"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"He's already dead."

Brook explained that since his rudder was broken he had only been able to drift around in the Devil Sea.

"I was lured onto Thriller Bark just like you. " Brook went on to explain that he watched a big man pull a man's shadow off the floor and cut it off.

"He cut off a shadow?" Franky asked

"I would doubt it to had I not seen it with my own eyes. But I don't have eyes. YoHoHoHo!"

"Knock it off!" Franky and I yelled.

"You can hit him now."

Brook said that when the shadow was placed into a motionless zombie the creature came to life.

"The man who took the shadows is the Warlord Gekko Moriah."

"So he can put the shadows into a corpse and make a zombie?" Lil said.

"And with Hogback as his subordinate he can make powerful zombies."

"That famous doctor is helping a pirate?" Robin said.

"The power and skills of the shadow's master become the power and skill of the zombie."

"Wait a second." I said "That's why the Ninja zombie had a flipped out when I clipped her hair. Rose would have reacted the same way; she even used moves like hers."

"Then I'd say her shadow is in that zombie." Brook said.

"Do you have some kind of plan?" I asked the collection of bones.

"Yes, please listen…" and Brook started to tell us his story, and the reason he needed his shadow back.

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

I looked out the window of the crow's nest and saw a horde of half dead people showed up at the ship. I immediately went out to the railing and pointed my bazooka at them.

"Who the hell are you?!"

They just ignored me and tried to come aboard.

" **Wide Burst!"**

The blast from the cannonball blew a bunch of them away.

"Back off assholes!"

No matter how many I blasted they just kept coming.

_Where the hell are they marching from?_

" **Negative Hollow!"**

I looked down and a ghost passed though me.

"I should just shrivel up and die."

I fell off the mast and onto the deck.

"He has wings!" A girl with pink hair came up to me "Tie him up, he's cute I want to keep him."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I guess I have great timing being able to use Thriller Bark as a holiday chapter.**

**Till next time. Happy Halloween.**

 


	78. Brook's Promise

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

"Let me go you crazy bitch!"

" **Negative Hollow!"**

"I should dig a hole to die in."

"That's better. You're so much cuter when you're not yelling."

This woman with pink hair dragged me into some cold room and talked with a group of men about various things.

"Wyper!"

I twisted around and saw Luffy was locked in a cage.

"What are you doing?!"

"Get me out of here!" he yelled.

"We'll I have to get out of here myself first!"

"Will you to be quiet! Turn the light on!" a large man said.

This large man pulled Luffy's shadow off the floor and cut it with a pair of scissors.

_What the hell._

"Perona bring that one here."

"No he's mine. Don't take his shadow he's perfect as is. Look he has wings!"

"We can just cut them off and put them on a zombie."

"Don't touch my wings!"

"Well we can't leave him with his shadow."

A light turned on again and blinded me. The man peeled off my shadow and cut it away and I passed out.

"You can do whatever you want with him…"

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"WAAHH! That was so sad!" Franky cried and we ran through the mansion.

"Why did you ask him that question?" Robin asked me "and what's with that smile you look creepy."

"Don't worry about it."

"Hey look!" Lil yelled.

Usopp and Chopper were being attacked by zombies. We salted the Zombies and saved Chopper and Usopp.

"Were weren't fast enough." Franky said "One's missing."

"You two alright?" I asked.

We helped the two up off the floor and headed for the stairs. Robin explained how we hurt the zombies and Usopp told us what happened to Nami, Wyper, and Luffy.

"Let's go back to the ship and regroup." I instructed.

* * *

"Why are the stairs lowered?" Franky asked.

"The dock's all messed up and full of holes." Lil pointed out.

We climbed onboard and saw the ship was wrecked but no zombies were around.

"Hey they're in the dining room!" Usopp yelled.

Franky and I slapped the four around to try and wake them up.

"I'm up!" Rose yelled.

"What about those three?" Lil asked.

"There's a beautiful lady swordsman carrying meat!" Usopp yelled.

"Beauty?"

"Meat?"

"Swordsman?"

"They're hopeless!" Chopper yelled.

"Give me back my shadow!" Luffy tried running out of the room but Franky stopped him.

"Moriah isn't even here stupid."

We filled the four who were missing their shadows in on the situation.

"What do you mean she got kidnapped? Who did it where is he!"

"We have three things to get back." I told them "Nami, Wyper and the shadows."

"You forgot food." Luffy added.

"Fine food. We need to hurry and get Nami before Absalom marries her." I said

"Marry!" Sanji was pretty furious.

"Usopp and Chopper saw Sanji and Luffy's zombies and I saw Rose's." I told them "We'll need to find those three."

"I think I met Zoro's zombie." Luffy added.

"So we track them down and throw salt in their mouths." Zoro said "That will make our shadows come back. What about Wyper's shadow?"

"It's inside a zombie with big black angel wings." Chopper said.

"What about Wyper?" Rose asked "Where's his physical body."

"That woman, Perona, dragged him off."

"How did you find out about the salt trick?" Zoro asked.

"Brook told us." Franky explained.

"Yeah we met him and Papa was very rude." Lil said.

"Oh yeah, that." I said sitting up "We met with him. I've tried blowing off your idea about having him join us because I thought he was just a bag of bones. I was wrong. I've had this feeling, a nagging question my heart wanted the answer to."

* * *

**Flashback- The Spider Web**

"You know going out into the world the way you look would only scare people. You have to know that." I told Brook "most people in your situation would have given up on living a long time ago."

"Steve you're being rude." Robin said.

"Why do you want to leave this devil sea? What are you trying to accomplish? What promise did you make?"

"Have you ever heard that there are some questions that you just shouldn't ask…but I will answer you. Long ago my former pirate crew left a very important member behind. It was hard but we made a promise to return. And then we were wiped out." Brook explained "That left me to wander his sea, alone. I have a long standing obligation to return. It's been fifty years."

"That's older than me!" Franky yelled.

"That's older than my dad." I added "No one could possibly wait that long."

"I know he's most likely not waiting. But if there is even the smallest chance that he is still waiting, how lonely must he be? He must think we betrayed him. But if he still waiting think how strong his feelings must be."

"This guy could be dead for all you know." I said.

"I have to get back." Brook said "I have to get back to the coast. We swore to meet Laboon again."

_Laboon?!_

"Wait your friend's a whale?" I heard Lil ask.

_Crocus said he was dead…_

"Are you alright?" Robin asked.

_He said they went home…_

"Death isn't and apology."

_What the hell are the chances…?_

"STEVE?!"

"Huh?"

"Brook left let's go."

"Yeah let's go."

* * *

**Flashback End**

"And so Brook needs to get back." I told Luffy.

"You all look like you're going to be sick." Chopper said.

"We know him." Luffy explained "Laboon, we met him."

"What?!"

"He's waiting at the twin capes. He's waited for fifty years because they promised to come back." I explained.

Sanji explained to the others what we knew about the whale.

"Hard to believe that he was waiting for that skeleton." Zoro said "Small world."

"Well then it's settled right Luffy." I said looking up.

"Of course Brook has to come with us!"

I just laughed "Yep."

"Well then the number of Shadow we need to get back just went up didn't it?" Zoro said hopping off the ship."

"Let's go." I said jumping down after him "That old guy said if we beat Moriah all the shadows will go back; leave him to me and Luffy."

"He's right up those stairs let's get going and kick his butt!"

"I'll go with Sanji to get Nami." Rose said.

"What about your shadows?" Usopp asked.

"You guys can handle it."

"It's my fault Nami got taken." Usopp said "I'll go with you."

"Franky and I will go look for the skeleton and Wyper." Zoro said.

Usopp handed out bags of salt for everyone to use.

"Understand something." Usopp said "Right now it's midnight and the fog is protecting you four, Brook and Wyper. There's no guarantee the sun won't break through the clouds in the morning. Think of dawn as a time limit."

* * *

We wasted no time breaking through the mass of zombies blocking our path.

"What are you two idiots doing on the ground?"

"It's those ghosts again." Robin said.

Usopp killed the zombies trying to drag them away and I scooped the two up and kept moving. Something crashed into the walkway we were on and separated us from Sanji and Rose.

"What the hell happened?!" I asked.

"The stairs are gone!"

"Let's go they'll be fine."

With Chopper as our guide we kept making our way through the mansion. We came out into a large hall with two people in it.

"Hogback!"

"This guy's with Moriah right?" Luffy asked "Leave him to me."

"Wait!" Chopper said "Please let me do this. The freezer is right there you two go I can handle this."

"Alright." Luffy and I said going to the freezer.

Some lady tried to throw plates at us but Robin stopped her "Go on ahead."

"You're the best!" I yelled as we entered the freezer "You three are careful. There better not be a scratch on those two Chopper, if there is I'll have to teach you a lesson!"

Luffy and I came to the end of a long corridor and into a room with one man.

"There you are."

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"What the hell do you mean that's Luffy's zombie!" I said trying not to pass out.

The monster ripped a piece of the building off to wear as a hat and wandered off paying us no mind.

"What do we do now it tore down the way across?" Zoro said.

"Give me 30 seconds and I'll be finished." Franky said building a bridge.

"What!"

We used Franky's emergency bridge to cross the gap and enter another room.

"It's so fancy."

"HoroHoroHoro. I planned to let the zombies on the stairs deal with out but Oars got in the way."

"It's the girl who took Wyper!" Usopp said.

"Where's our friend?" I asked.

"You mean the winged man, he's my new plaything. He's waiting for his master to return."

"So you're a pervert." I said.

"I am not! **Negative Hollow!** " the woman threw a bunch of ghosts at us.

"Run!"

"I should have had both my arms cut off…"

"You guys get up and go rescue the others." Usopp instructed.

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

"I finally managed to break free of those damn ropes tying me to the bed. What a freak."

I opened the door and stepped out and was greeted by some weird half animal half human zombies.

"It's Mistress Perona's lover."

_Her what?! Maybe I should play along and move about freely._

"Yeah uhh…where is the lady?"

"She is currently engaged in combat with the long nosed man from your former crew."

_Usopp…_

"Her powers don't work on him you must aid her Sir."

"Whatever, which way."

I followed the tiger that walked on two legs and had a atlas beetle horn. He led me to a room where Usopp and the girl with the pink hair were.

"Hey Usopp!"

"Wyper!"

"What are you doing out of bed?" the woman asked.

"I'm not your eye candy." I told her "You can't tie me to a bed and leave."

"Rose was right she is a pervert."

"Grrrr! Raphael!"

The skylight shattered and a man with large pitch black wings came in and kneeled before the woman.

He only nodded his head as his mouth has been sown shut.

"Please take you former master back to his room."

"Wyper that's the guy with your shadow you have to get salt in him to get it back." Usopp said throwing me a bag.

The dark angel flew forward and tried to stab me with a lance.

"Whoa!"

_I don't have my skates or my bazooka. I only have the_ _**Axe and Impact dials** _ _in my pockets._

"Bring it."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till next time.**

 


	79. Dead or Alive

_Italics indicate thinking._

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

" **Impact!"** I shot a blast at the black angel trying to stab me.

I connected with his chest, but nothing happened. The creature just grunted.

_He didn't even flinch!_

The lance was thrust forward and cut at my arm.

"Ugh!" I grabbed the zombies face **"Axe!"**

When I pulled my hand back a huge gash was left on the zombies face and half its mouth was now open.

"Ow." It grumbled throwing the lance like a javelin.

I jumped to the side and went forward. The angel yanked the chain and the lance came back to him and blocked my **Impact.** He started rapidly thrusting his lance forward and I had to bob and weave to avoid the attacks.

" **AXE!"** The blast from my dial hit the lance and the two bounced off like clashing swords.

The dark angel pinked up had spear and slammed into the ground where I had been standing. That thing pierced the rock and cracked the foundation.

" **Impact!"** I blew the beast back and knocked it to the ground.

The zombie shot his spear at the ceiling and flew up only to slam back down from the heavens and pierce the ground.

" **Axe Impact!"** I put both hands forward and punched the stomach of my attacker.

The monster grunted and stumbled back. I quickly tackled the creature and knocked the lance out of its hand.

"Rah!" The zombie tried tackling me and I impaled it with its own spear. "GAH!"

"Eat it" I forced the bag Usopp gave me into the angel's half open mouth.

The thing fell over gagging and a black wisp left its body and my shadow returned.

"I should go see if Usopp needs any help…"

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I had gotten separated from Zoro, Sanji, and Franky.

I heard a rustle in the trees nearby **"Dagger shot!"**

I threw a blade into the tree and it was bounced back.

"Come out." I said.

A woman in wearing a full ninja suit dropped out of the tree.

_This is the zombie with my shadow._

"Master."

"Shadow…"

Without a word we both darted forward our knives clashed.

"Just take the salt and come back."

"Never. This is my second chance." She said "Once I get out of here I'll go and kill my final target and return to my family."

I swung again and she blocked it "Moriah will never let you leave. Besides you're my shadow not that body."

"That's what this body cries out for!" She jumped back **"Shuriken Shower!"**

I batted the throwing stars away and went forward **"Sickle Claw!"** The curved blades cut and her leg and she jumped back.

" **Dagger shot!"** She threw a small blade at me and I swatted it away with my fake arm.

"Weak!" I yelled slashing at her "You're my shadow you gotta be better than that!"

She started slashing as well and the two of us traded strikes attempting to hit each other. Each cut I made was blocked, and every one of hers I blocked or avoided.

" **Cross Cut!"** My shadow crossed her arms and slashed forward in an X style.

" **Knife Rain!"** I threw a handful of blades at the zombie but she cut through them and stabbed me in the stomach "GAH!"

I grabbed a knife and jammed it into her shoulder.

"Zombies don't feel pain." I could see her smirking through her mask.

I jumped back and saw I was bleeding

_I have end this quickly._

" **Buzz Saw Slicer!"** I jumped into the air and spun colliding with the zombie.

She attempted to block me but I broke through and cut at her.

"AH!" I grabbed the bag of salt and tried to shove it down her throat "No please I have to complete the mission!"

"What is it?!" I asked "who are you looking for?"

"My target is a marine by the name of Vergo."

"I'll try and take care of it." I said forcing the salt into her mouth.

The corpse convulsed and my shadow got spit out and came back.

"A ninja clan that's still in operation…how rare." I mumbled.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"What the heck's going on up there?" Luffy asked as the building shook.

"It's probably your fault." Moriah joked "So why are you here?"

"Gimme back my shadow."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Moriah asked.

"By kicking your ass." I told him.

"That won't work." He said "Defeating me won't make that shadows go back. Only I can command them to go back. If you could make me weak enough maybe you could manage it, but you two can't even lay a finger on me."

" **Gum-Gum Pistol!"** Luffy punched forward but his attack was blocked by Moriah's shadow.

"I don't really feel like it, try fighting Doppleman." Moriah said.

The shadow came off the floor and stood before us.

"What the heck is that?"

"I am the man who will become the pirate king." Moriah said "And I'll do it with the power of others."

"No we are!"

The shadow swung its arm and crush the floor beneath us. We had jumped back to avoid the swing.

" **Whip Crush!"**

I slammed into the hulking shadow and it broke apart.

" **Brick Bat!"**

" **Gum-Gum Gatling!"** Luffy punched forward but the bits of broken shadow blocked his punches.

The balls of shadow morphed into bats and flew forward biting us.

"Ah!"

"Kick my ass, what a joke. When young fools think that there powerful it all comes crashing down around them. You'll only end up embarrassed in the end."

"Shut up!" I yelled sprinting forward **"Tempest Kick!"**

I cut through the shadow but it just reattached itself.

"Crap!"

Luffy and over and jumped off the nearby ledge.

_What is he doing?_

* * *

**Lil's POV**

We got caught. The three of us aren't strong fighters so it was no surprise. Chopper torn into Hogback's medical practices as we sat there waiting for an opening.

"You're not a doctor anymore!" Chopper yelled "The zombies in this room aren't people, they died a long time ago. Stop trying to make life a joke!"

"You can see them with your own eyes." Hogback said "They're moving, they must be alive."

"Wrong." I told him "There are parasites that can control dead animals. Just cause it moves doesn't make it alive."

The man kicked his female zombie to the ground and made her lick the floor to demonstrate his ability to control life.

"You're just making monsters. These aren't humans!" Chopper yelled.

"Don't talk about life when you know so little Reindeer." Hogback gloated "I think I'll turn the three of you into zombies after this."

The female zombie threw some plates at Chopper as he went to tackle her.

"Stop it!"

Chopper wrestled with the woman.

"You don't have to be controlled!"

"Just acknowledge it!" Hogback yelled "Accept that I have mastered rebirth and given humans another chance."

"A Human has free will." Chopper told him "You're the one who isn't treating them like humans. Robin!"

Mama sprouted some hands and tried to force the salt into the woman's mouth but the other two zombies got in the way and kick Chopper. When the penguin and the swordsman started fighting with each other we got an opening.

" **Flying Fish!"** I brought out some fish and had them dart at the woman attacking Chopper.

Mama shut Hogback up so he couldn't issue any more commands and the zombies would remain confused.

"Why don't you tell us to jump off the tower?" Mama asked.

"Gladly! Jump off this tower!"

"Okay…" The two zombies ran over and jumped out the window.

"That worked?" I said surprised "Prime example of the need for free will."

"We have no plans to follow them." Mama told him.

"You…you human trash! Cindry buy me some time so I can escape. I'll get you a new shadow if I have to."

"Don't go." I yelled bringing out more fish to pull the man back to us.]

"Do something Cindry!"

"My body…won't move."

That female zombie, it was crying.

"It's like the original body is resisting." Mama said.

"Even though she died, he will remained…" I observed "how odd."

"I will…Kill them." The zombie attempted to trudge forward.

"Pity." Mama said "I thought we were seeing a miracle. **Dose Fleur!** "The hands came out and restrained the woman.

"Hogback's running!" I called out.

"You're not getting away!" Chopper yelled going after him.

Chopper grabbed the man and Mom made a bunch of feet to carry them high up.

"Eat this!" Chopper yelled **"RobiCho Suplex!"**

Just as Chopper was about to drop the man the floor blew open and a huge Zombie came out.

"It's Luffy's zombie!"

"Chopper we have to go!"

I had some fish pick up Chopper and we ran for the outside.

_What are you doing in there Papa?_

* * *

**AN**

**First off sorry for the recent lack of updates, I just needed a small break. It wasn't planned I just had to take some time to get my One Piece Mojo back. Then I got caught up in updating my new Fairy Tail story and school Etc…**

**So I apologize for that but semi regular updates should resume this week.**

**Now then…**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	80. Warlord

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"We wasted all this time chasing that shadow!" I yelled "how are we so stupid!"

"You're the one who said to follow it!" Luffy yelled.

"It looked real! Whatever we have to hurry and get back the sun will be raising soon."

"Hey you too!"

The people who have been living in the shadows of the forest came out to talk to us.

"What do you want?"

"Hurry up we have to go!" Luffy yelled.

The two at the front explained who they were and told us they could help us beat Moriah.

"We can give you the ultimate power."

Some woman came out and asked Luffy to marry her.

"No."

"What about you."

"I'm in a committed relationship." I told her.

The men introduced this woman as Lola. They explained that Moriah was inside the zombie with Luffy's shadow.

"We have to go." I said dragging Luffy off.

"Wait! This will only take a second." They said throwing something into Luffy.

"What the hell did you do to him?!"

"How do you feel?" they asked him.

"Fine."

"Can you use a sword?"

"No he can't." I told them.

"Ha!" Luffy cut a tree into perfect discs.

"What the heck!"

"That shadow's skills have become yours."

"We can give you as many shadows as you like." They explained.

They explained that the shadow's power would only last for ten minutes. We decided to just shove them all into Luffy and hope for the best. I'll skip the gory details of them shoving dozens of shadows into Luffy.

"I'm supposed to be the tall one." I grumbled taking a seat on Luffy's shoulder "Whatever just get moving."

"Yeah." Luffy said walking off.

"Wrong way stupid, what are you Zoro?!"

"Sorry." The deep voice apologized.

* * *

"Stomp them both out!" Moriah commanded.

"What was that?" I asked "Just who do you think you're going to step on?"

"Those two aren't over there." Luffy told him.

Luffy put Nami and Usopp down. I looked at the ground and saw the others had gotten the crap kicked out of them, even Robin and Lil.

_Dammit…I should have been here._

"Be careful that thing has Luffy's shadow." Nami said.

The zombie pulled back and spooled up his arm.

"It's a rifle." I warned.

"Got it." Luffy put out one hand and blocked the entire punch "There's only one Luffy."

Luffy jumped up and punched Oars away.

" **Tempest Kick!"** I followed him and kicked the zombie in the face.

The attack sent the zombie flying back.

"Let's go Luffy!" I said dashing forward.

"Right."

" **Whip Crush!"** I slammed my weapons into Oars and bounced him off the ground.

" **Gum-Gum Whip!"** Luffy kicked the monster again.

Luffy grabbed Oars by the hair and slammed him back and forth. Luffy threw Oars and smashed the whole mansion.

"You midgets!"

Oars went to punch us.

" **Tempest Kick: Splitter!"** I sent out a long vertical wave that cut the zombie up the middle.

" **Gum-Gum Pistol!"** Luffy punched into the cockpit and nailed Moriah in the face.

Oars went to stomp us.

"Again Luffy!" I said dashing into the air **"Shave Tempest: Never-ending Storm!"** I kicked sending out a hail of destructive waves.

" **Gum-Gum Storm!"** Luffy flurry of punched joined my attack and knocked the zombie over.

Once we landed the shadows started spilling out of Luffy.

"I guess your times up." I said catching my breath "I hope we did enough damage."

Luffy slumped over and fell onto my shoulder.

"Are you alright?!" Nami asked running up.

"I'm fine I don't know about Luffy though."

"So how do we get the shadows back?" Usopp asked "Six of us got our taken. Two got them back but four are still missing."

"Who's still missing?" I asked.

"Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Robin."

"He took her shadow." I said with a pissed off look "How dare he touch her."

"Calm down there lover boy." Nami said "We need to get the shadows back."

"Well we screwed that up; Moriah has to order the shadows back, and to do that he needs to be awake."

"So this is your fault!" Nami yelled.

"Sorry. I was more focused on saving your lives!"

There was a loud rumbling and I turned around to see that damn zombie standing back up.

"Shit…" I hissed.

"That didn't even hurt." Oars said.

"What did Luffy do now…whatever it was more than enough?"

"Zoro…" I mumbled "Nice sword."

"So…That wasn't enough…Crap…" Luffy said standing up "I'm almost beat but we can take it."

"ROBIN! LIL!" I yelled "We need a lift!"

"Leave it to us."

"How can I help?" Brooke asked.

"Still in one piece good." I said "We'll need your help to."

"You're in our way move!" Rose told the crowd "Franky, Wyper and Usopp are working on something."

"GO!"

" **Pierna Fleur!" "Flying Fish!"**

Brooke came back and picked up Luffy "Up we go."

"Lil's Fish snatched me and we went towards the top to the tower.

" **Rain Tempo!"**

Nami covered the giant in rain.

" **Coup De Vent!" "Wide Burst!"**

A wall exploded to reveal the three men and a giant tube. The gust of wind that came out froze the bottom half of Oars. Sanji kicked a chain around the middle section of Oars.

"Throw me!" Luffy yelled.

"Are you sure."

"Do it!" I yelled breaking free of Lil's Fish "Zoro, Rose the mid-section.

" **Three Thousand Worlds!" "Sunset Shower!"**

The two cut through the center of the zombie.

" **Third Gear: Bone Balloon!"**

I spun in midair. "Go Luffy!"

" **Gum-Gum Giant Bazooka!"**

" **Shave Tempest: Piercing Comet!"**

Luffy crushed the back and I drove through the center.

"HAAA!"

I came to a stop in a crater on the ground.

"Stay down this time."

"You have to get the shadows back!" Usopp yelled "We're running out of time!"

"Get Moriah up so we can do it!" I yelled.

"No need." The man in question said standing up.

"Give the shadows back, before I tear you in two." I told him.

"A true pirate fears not even death."

"Just give up."

"Even if I had allowed you to just stroll passed us." Moriah said "You'd stand no match in the New World; you'd be dead within hours."

"This isn't time for talk Luffy." I said "The sun's coming up we have to move."

"With my army of the dead I will once again aim to become the pirate king. I won't lose! You should feel honored to have your shadows serving me!"

Every shadow on Thriller Bark got pulled out of the zombies and towards Moriah.

"You absorbed about a hundred Shadows right Strawhat? Well I just absorbed one thousand!"

Moriah was massive. A hulking goliath almost the size of Oars.

"He's got all those shadows…" I said stunned.

With one punch Moriah split the whole island in two. It broke up the buildings and the sunlight started bleeding in and burning parts of people away.

"Alright Luffy we don't have much time." I said.

"Then let's go wild." He said "No holding back. You all stand back. **Second Gear!** "

I threw my whips back and tied them around Luffy.

" **Gum-Gum…"**

" **Whip…"**

" **Cross Bow!"**

I threw Luffy into Moriah and some of the shadows were able to escape.

" **Jet Bazooka!"** More escaped.

" **Whip Lash!"** Even more.

" **Brick Bats!"** we were surrounded by those dark creations **"Black Box!"**

We got locked in an empty cage.

"I can't see anything." I said "It's so dark."

The box got smashed around and Luffy broke the top off.

" **Third Gear! Giant Bullet!"**

Moriah stumbled back and I got under him

" **Tempest Kick: Tower Breakout!"** Two vertical lines cut into Moriah and knocked his neck back.

Moriah was covering his mouth and trying to keep the shadows in. When the people called for the shadows to come back the souls started fighting back trying to escape Moriah. When Luffy landed one last punch on the tower it collapsed onto Moriah and the shadows were freed.

"Mama!" I looked back and from the chest up Robin's body was just gone…same with Luffy and the other.

_No way…we were too slow…_

Then they came back anyway so it was no big deal.

"I got all worried for nothing." I said walking up to Robin "I can't kiss half a body."

Robin just laughed and kissed my cheek "You made it just in time."

I took a seat "My legs are killing me."

"It's that fighting style." Robin said "You're not trained in the six power, you need to take it easy."

"AH!" Nami yelled "I forgot!"

"What now!" Wyper whined.

"There's another."

"Another what?" Zoro spat.

"Another Warlord…"

There was a collective gasp and I ran my hand through my hair "Luffy's out cold…and I can't fight one of them alone."

"Up there!" someone yelled.

There was a huge man up on a bridge nearby.

"Bartholomew Kuma…" Lola said "The Tyrant."

You could just barely hear the voice of the snail Kuma was talking to "…Obliterate…"

I tried to stand up but my legs were so sore I just fell to my knees "I won't go out like this…"

"I saw him make someone disappear just by touching them."

I the blink of an eye he was right in front of us.

"Holy Shit…" I gasped.

Without even touching people he could send them flying.

"Let's get started. 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro." Kuma said slowly.

It happened so fast, Zoro tried to fight him but just got slammed into the rubble. Attacks were getting repelled.

"That is the power of the Paw Pad- Paw Pad Fruit."

_Repulsion…_

Kuma threw Zoro around like it was nothing. He got behind Zoro and was ready to end him.

" **Concasse!"**

Sanji managed to kick the guy in the face and buy Zoro a few seconds.

"AHHH!" Sanji fell to the ground and grabbed his leg "Is he made of steel?!"

Kuma compressed the air around him into one small bomb.

"I only need 'Strawhat' Luffy. If you give him to me the rest of you may go."

"You're asking me to give you my best friend." I spat "Screw you."

"What a shame. **Ursa Shock.** "

The huge concussive blast blew us all back and I slammed into a pillar and was knocked out.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till next time!**

 


	81. Brook

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

_I feel like I got hit by a ton of bricks._

I opened my eyes and saw that the entire island had been demolished, but everyone appeared to be okay.

"I feel great!" Luffy cheered.

"Really because I feel like I just got pounded." I told him.

"Perhaps he was hurt so bad he's delusional?" Robing suggested.

"Where's Zoro?" Rose asked.

I looked around and saw one of us was still missing. She got up and followed Sanji to try and find him.

"Are you feeling alright?" Robin asked.

"My legs are killing me but I'll make it."

_Where the hell did that warlord go?_

An earsplitting scream rang out.

_I know that scream…_

"What is it now?" I yelled getting up.

I climbed the pile of rubble and I saw it. Rose was having a panic attack and Sanji was stunned. Zoro was just standing there, covered in blood, dirt, and cuts.

_He looks like he just went to hell and back._

"What is it?" Lil asked.

"Don't come up here!" I yelled at her "You shouldn't see this."

I saw Robin shoe Lil off and give me a look "Is it that bad."

"I've never seen a person live after looking like that…Just go get Chopper."

_I can't believe he's even breathing._

* * *

**The Next Day**

We took some time to relax while Chopper tended to Zoro. It took Chopper a lot of time to finish up and then reassure Rose that Zoro was going to be okay.

"How is he?" I asked.

"This was the first time I'd seen so many wounds of Zoro." Chopper said "This time was serious…he almost died. Something happened after we got knocked out."

"I know, but what."

"I find it hard to believe that Kuma would just leave." Robin said.

"Something just isn't adding up." I said.

"If you're wondering what happened" "We saw it all!"

"We can tell you what happened." The Risky Brothers explained.

"Come with me!" Sanji said dragging them off.

_Just what happened when I was asleep?_

Robin waved me over to the corner "Do you want to know?"

"Just do it." I mumbled.

"The Warlord used his ability to expel Luffy's pain." The one explained.

"One drop was enough to make the swordsman scream in pain."

_That's why Luffy's so full of energy and Zoro's almost a husk._

"Okay well let's go tell strawhat!"

"Hold it!" Sanji yelled "He didn't do it for the thanks…If Luffy finds out Zoro almost died to save him how do you think he'd feel. Just keep your traps shut…everyone's okay, that's all that matters."

"Dumbass…" I mumbled biting my lip.

"Are you alright?"

"He saved him…I should have done that…not him."

"I can't tell if you're angry or upset." Robin said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe both." I laughed "I'm always looking out for Luffy…I just…I don't know…It feels like I'm never strong enough to protect anyone."

"It'll be fine. You protected me didn't you?" Robin said as I hugged her "They're both fine so your have nothing to be upset about."

"You're right…Everyone's okay, that's all that matters."

"Let's Eat!" Luffy yelled.

"Come on let's get your mind off them."

We sat down and ate, talked, and relaxed. Brook started playing the piano that was in the room.

"Papa come dance with me." Lil said grabbing my shirt.

"Alright hang on." I said getting up.

I followed Lil out onto the floor and she grabbed my hands and we swayed back and forth. It's kinda hard to dance when your partner barely reaches your waist.

"This is fun." Lil said.

"Are you having a good time?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said.

_Sometime I wonder…was it smart for me to take Lil with us. She's so young, and she can barely fight. I worry about her and Robin so much._

"Something wrong Papa?" Lil said.

"No sweetie just thinking." I smiled.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Robin said.

"I guess." Lil pouted.

Robin took my hand and I placed my arm around her waist.

"This is nice." I said spinning her around.

"Try not to step on my feet." She smirked.

The two of us danced around the room. I did manage to avoid stepping on Robin.

"Look at the two for them." I heard someone say "They look so graceful."

I extended my arm and Robin went out and spun back in. The music slowed and I pulled Robin closer to me.

"Getting a little aggressive." She said slyly.

"Says to woman who asked me to sleep in her bed the other night."

Robin blushed "Don't get any ideas."

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I said sliding my hands a little lower before robing went and moved them back.

I could hear the people around us whispering, if they weren't talking about how well we danced it was about how much older Robin looked compared to me. I just tuned them out. Robin was Robin, and age was just a number.

Eventually we stopped dancing and I ended up talking to Luffy. Brook changed the song again and this time I recognized the tune.

"Dad used to sing this." I said.

"It was my favorite." Rose said "Mom used to sing me to sleep with it."

"Mom wasn't a very good singer so…" I shrugged.

"She wasn't?" Lil said.

"Don't fill her with lies. Mom had a wonderful voice."

"I don't remember Miss Lilly having a very good voice?" Luffy said.

"Old pirates used to sing this song." Brook said.

"Hey join our crew." Luffy said.

"Now that your shadows back it shouldn't be a problem." I said.

"About that…I made a promise that I must see through to its end."

"Oh that thing with Laboon right?" Luffy said "Yeah he already told me."

"Yes that is his name…"

"I didn't say anything before…but we met him." I said.

The music gradually started to slow down.

"That's why we were so impressed to hear that the person he was waiting for was you." Luffy said.

"You even remembered your promise. I sure that would make him really happy." I said.

"Hold on a moment…you really saw Laboon…he was still waiting…are you telling me the truth"

"Yep"

"We can back them up." Sanji and Usopp said.

"Is he still okay?!"

"Good for a whale." I shrugged.

"Did he grow?"

"He's as big as a mountain." Luffy said.

"He still lingers in my mind. I'm so happy."

I mean skeletons don't technically cry but something was coming out of Brook's eye…holes…

I smiled and so did Luffy.

"Why'd you stop playing?" Franky yelled.

"One moment." Brook said opening his skull.

"Ehh?!"

Brooke took out a shell and put in to the piano.

"A tone dial." Wyper said "You can record a sound and play it back with that."

"You have something in there?" Usopp asked.

"A song. It's the voice of my crewmates from when they were still alive, their final message for Laboon. They wanted to show him they were happy until the very end…would you mind if I played it?"

"I'd love to hear it." I said.

Brook pushed the apex and a tune began to play. Brook played that song and the whole room joined in. I took Robin's hand and asked her to dance once more. The two of us swayed back and forth as I hummed along with the tune.

But eventually the song did come to an end.

"This dial exists so I can bring it to Laboon. Every day was painful; I could see no light at the end of the tunnel. But you know…I'm so happy to be alive! Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Sounds like a plan." Luffy and I said.

"Just like that?!"

"There you happy the musician you always ask for." I told Luffy.

"This is our musician!"

"One last thing." Brooke said placing a flyer on the table.

"A bounty?" Sanji said.

"I am also known a _**'Humming'**_ Brooke. A bounty of 33,000,000"

"Wait so now I'm the only one without a bounty!" Lil yelled "At least Chopper's got 50!"

"You don't need one shrimp." Wyper told her.

"But Mama had one when she was eight!"

Robin shot Lil a look "And my life was torn apart because of it. You are fortunate to not have one. Consider it a blessing."

"From this day forth I am in your service." Brook told us "I hope I can be of some use."

* * *

**Days later**

We got packed up and were all ready to set sail.

"On ward to Fishman Island!"

"Here take this." Lola said handing Nami a scrap of paper "This is my Mama's Vivre Card. Take care of that it may come in handy."

"What's a Vivre card?" Nami asked.

"Just a piece of paper that can't be destroyed. You take some fingernails to a shop and they can make one for you. You can tear off a piece and give it to friend or family." She put the paper down and it started crawling away.

"It moved."

"The paper will go towards the owner. I sign this one so you can show it to Mama. If you ever get in trouble just follow this to Mama and she'll help you out."

"I think I have one of those." Luffy said.

"You mean that thing that Ace gave you." I said "could be one."

Luffy took off his hat and picked up the paper.

"I thought it was bigger…"

"Let me see that." Lola said "Who'd you say this belongs to?"

"My brother." Luffy said.

"I hate to tell you this but…this person's life is fading."

"What…"

"When a card burns it means the owner is dying."

Luffy didn't say anything and we got ready to leave. We said our goodbyes and departed.

"Luffy we can look into Ace's card if you want.

"It's fine." Luffy said "He'd never forgive me for butting in on his fight."

"Alright."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till next time.**

 


	82. Strong World

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

We were still on our way to Fishman Island. We had sailed by a spa resort but Nami said we weren't allowed to stop. She didn't want to fall behind schedule. Nami said we were still a ways off from the place so everyone was taking the opportunity to relax on the ship.

"Nami the paper's here!" Lil yelled.

"Thank you." Nami said taking the newspaper and reading it over "hmm…Ah."

"What is it?" I asked.

"The headline say 'Danger: The mystery of the disintegrating towns.' It sounds serious"

Luffy grabbed the paper and I read it over his shoulder "Looks like our islands are okay for now."

"Yeah but it might not stay that way for long." Nami said.

"Nearly half the crew is from the East Blue" Chopper explained to Brook "Luffy, Steve, Nami, Rose, Zoro and Usopp. Oh you to tight Sanji."

"More or less." The cook said "I wasn't born there but I did grow up there."

"Mama you're from the West Blue right, just like Brook. Franky's from the South Blue. Wyper's from the Sky and Chopper and I are from the Grand Line. We're very diverse."

The picture in the paper was so blurry you could barely see what it was.

"Is that a meteorite?" Usopp wondered.

Before we could answer a shadow was cast over the ship.

"Huh?"

We looked up and there was a huge floating island.

"WHAT?!"

"An island?!"

"Islands don't fly!" Luffy yelled.

"We just came from one that was also a boat; I'll believe anything these days." Rose added.

"Franky let's move." I said.

"Right."

We headed up to the front of the boat to get a better view on the situation.

"It has sails." Robin observed.

"Is it a ship?" Franky said.

"They've got a flag." Usopp told us.

"A flying island pirate ship?" Sanji said stunned.

"We have to change direction!" Nami yelled suddenly "We're going towards a cyclone!"

"Okay, but first we should tell those guys. HEY!"

"Don't yell at them." Usopp nervously said.

"Something's coming." I said.

Luffy grabbed something "Wyper!"

The winged man caught the shell "It's just a tone dial. Here." He threw it at Nami.

"I guess were not the only ones to have taken a trip up to Skypiea."

"There are multiple sky islands." Wyper said "No guarantee that they went to the one I'm from."

"It wouldn't be hard since they have a flying ship." Zoro said.

Nami recorded her message and we threw the shell back up.

"Alright let's move!"

We turned the ship as Nami instructed and just like she said, we avoided a cyclone.

"Great job as always Nami." I said.

"Something's coming again." Rose said.

This time it wasn't a dial, it was a man, a man with swords for legs.

"Ha?!"

"Did he just fly down here?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah…I think so."

The man introduced himself as Shiki, the Golden Lion.

"Now then, who recorded the message on that tone dial?"

"Umm…I did." Nami said.

"Well thank you"

"How'd you get that island to float?" Luffy asked.

"Ahh you mean my ship. That's from the powers of my Float-Float Fruit. I can manipulate the gravity of any object I touch no matter the size."

He demonstrated his powers on one of Zoro's dumbbells. One touch and I floated in midair. When he let it go Zoro was able to catch it with one hand.

"Whoa!"

"Make me float!" Luffy begged.

"Me to!" Chopper pleaded.

"No can do. It won't work on humans. I can make myself float but that's about it."

"Boo!"

"Sorry…There are some spots in my hideout you might enjoy. Why don't you join me there? Consider it my thank you." Shiki said.

"Thanks but no." Luffy told him "We're in a big rush to make it to the East Blue."

"We are?!"

"Time out!" Usopp yelled "What about our adventure!"

"We can start over anytime." Luffy said "Don't you wanna check on your home."

"It's been decided then." I said "We're going home."

"I've always wanted to see where you're from." Robin said.

"We can meet all his childhood friends and hear embarrassing stories!" Lil cheered.

"Thanks for the offer." Luffy said.

"I like you even more now!" Shiki said "You call the East Blue your home huh. I heard about what's happening there. I'll use my Float powers and take you there myself."

_He's a little too friendly._

I looked around and I had a feeling Zoro was thinking the same thing. Shiki pulled the ship into the sky and we flew. Everyone took the chance to change into what Brook called 'Battle attire'. For me it was just a black and white flannel. Rose was wearing a Tank-top and tight jeans. Lil had a blue and white stripped poncho and casual pants on, and Wyper was wearing a black vest and a pair of bell bottom jeans.

"You all look too relaxed!" Nami yelled.

"What's with the ponytail?" I asked Robin "I've never seen you with your hair up."

"Back when I was your age I wore my hair like this all the time." She explained.

"You look younger when it's up like that." I said.

"There's something up ahead." Chopper called out.

There was a series of floating islands on the horizon.

"You make all these float with your powers?" Usopp asked.

"Uh huh. Once I make something float it stays that way till I make it stop."

"There huge!" Luffy yelled.

"Home sweet home." Shiki said "Merveille! I'm sure you'll all enjoy it!"

Shiki then snatched up Nami.

"Nami!"

"Have fun!" Shiki broke his spell on The Sunny and we started falling towards the ground.

"AHH!"

"Your navigator is mine!"

"Nami!"

"Luffy go!" I said wrapping my whip around him.

Luffy threw his arm after Nami but the whole whip spun around and knocked us away.

"Crap!"

"LUFFY, GUYS!"

We plummeted towards the ground and crashed into the dirt.

"Ow that hurt." I mumbled.

"Get off me!" Luffy yelled.

"Oh sorry." I said helping him up.

We looked around but we could find anybody.

_Robin can take care of herself…but I hope Lil's alright._

* * *

Luffy and I were trudging through the forest trying to find anyone else.

"Still no sign of anyone." I said.

"It's hot!"

"Quit complaining."

We reached the end of an island.

"On to the next one." I told him.

"Let's get moving!" Luffy said jumping off the side.

I followed him and grabbed his leg as we plummeted towards the next island. Luffy puffed up and we gracefully landed…right on top of a giant alligator.

"Ahh!" we yelled running from the thing.

In the few days we had been lost in the jungle we had learned it was best not to disturb the animals. Luffy grabbed a branch and got us away from the reptile just before a giant octopus attacked it. A series of animals attacked each other before it was just us and a bear.

"Can I fight it?"

"Go ahead." I mumbled.

Luffy charged at the bear and almost lost to it, he had to us **Third Gear** just to beat it.

I grabbed Luffy as he shrank.

"Do you think we can cook this thing?" he asked as we landed on an octopus.

"Maybe…You smashed up all these ruins, Robin's gonna kill you."

* * *

**Lil's POV**

I started walking around trying to find somebody from the crew. This island was giving me the creeps, the animals were really big. They were interesting but they looked giant.

"I've never seen creatures that can do things like this."

I kept walking trying to find Mama or Papa. Anyone would be helpful, it was going to be dark soon and I didn't want to be alone.

"Steve! Lil! Anyone!"

"I know that voice!"

I ran through the bushes until I found her.

"Mama!" I yelled.

She turned around and smiled at me. I jumped up and hugged her.

"Thank God." She said "I was so worried."

It was getting dark so Mama and I found a place to stay for the night.

"It's cold." I mumbled.

"Come here." Mama said holding me "That any better."

"A little." I said trying to stay warm.

"Didn't you live on an ice flow?" she said "You should be used to this."

"Well that house was heated." I said trying to sleep "Do you think everyone else is okay?"

"I'm sure they're fine." She said "Now get some sleep we need to walk more tomorrow."

* * *

It had been a few days but Mama and I had managed to meet up with Franky and Brook. We had been trying to get through some ruins for the past few hours. I was hoping to get out soon because Franky was running out of power and he was the one fighting off all the animals that were trying to attack us.

"That was an odd noise." Brook said "What do you think it was?"

"Don't know don't care." Franky told him.

"WAAHH!"

"Oh what now?!"

There was an army of ants coming towards us. They went right passed Brook and came charging towards us.

"I guess they want us!" Franky said opening his hand.

"Didn't you use up all you cola?' Robin said.

"Oh crap you're right!"

A giant tube shark came out of the water and tried to attack us as well. We avoided the shark but it only made a pass to come back around. The next time the shark came out of the water the ants jumped over us and turned that shark into a Brook look alike.

"Whoa!"

"It's like me now…You're not injured are you?" Brook asked.

"No but I know why the passed by you." I said.

"Why?"

"These are army ants. They want meat, not dry bones like you." I explained.

"Oh so I'm not good enough for you huh?!" Brook yelled charging forward.

"Uh…let's go." Franky said.

We walked forward and just before the ants got to us.

" **Three Verse Humming….Arrow Notch Slash!"**

The ants exploded and fell from the sky like rain.

"I cannot deny that I am nothing but bones, but I am sensitive about my appearance. Do these pants make my butt look fat?"

We ignored him and kept walking.

"Okay kid time for some answers." Franky said "What's wrong with this island."

"I've never seen animals evolve like this." I said "It's like evolution was on some kind of drug trip when it passed through here. Everything is focused on strength."

"This place certainly is strange." Mama said.

"Survival of the fittest, digestion of the rest." Franky shrugged.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till next time.**

 


	83. Reunited

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

"Quit your whining and keep walking." Sanji told Usopp "Any idea where we are?"

"No a clue." I said looking over a cliff "Face it we're lost."

"NAMI-SWAN!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Usopp and I yelled at the chef.

A big ass beetle flew up and started breathing fire at us.

"Run!"

When we finally beat the bug…

"ROBINNNN!"

"What is your problem!" we yelled again.

This time we got attacked by a giant chicken.

"ROSE!"

"Shut up dumbass!"

"LIL!"

"What is wrong with you!?"

We used some vines to swing away from a giant caterpillar. The thing fell off the island and we hung from the vines catching our breath. Sanji had to catch Usopp but we were fine.

"I'm gonna die!"

"Doesn't get much closer than that." The cook joked.

"You're the one who caused it."

"Up." Usopp whispered "Look up!"

We weren't hanging from a vine; it was the whisker of a large cat. We swung back over to solid ground but the cat beat us there.

"HELP!" Usopp said in his usual terrified voice.

Sanji had gone to the high branch of the tree and I was skating in.

" **Concasse!"**

" **Impact!"**

The skull was crushed between our two attacks.

"Nighty night."

"Nicely done!" Usopp cheered "All thanks to my…"

There was a blast and the ground between us exploded.

"What now?" I grumbled.

A bunch of mini rams of some kind appeared in the trees. They launched themselves at us and left craters where they landed.

"AHH!"

"What are these things?!"

We took cover behind a tree and waited for them to stop.

"They're breaking the island!" I warned "We're gonna fall."

The piece of the island we were on broke off and fell to the water below. We fell into the water as well. Luckily I was conscious enough to drag the other two out of the water. I dragged the two over to a nearby boat and sat to catch my breath.

I looked around and saw there was a village here. All the people had wings. Theirs were on their arms and not their back like mine. Usopp and Sanji woke up shortly after and

"There are people living on this island." Usopp said shocked.

"Notice something strange." Sanji said.

"Yeah they have wings like me."

"Besides that."

"No what?"

"This village…I'm not seeing any young women."

"That's what you focus on!" Usopp yelled.

"Actually you're right. There are no men here to." I added.

Some woman came up and offered us something to drink.

"Thank you."

"What are those things on your arm." I asked.

"I don't know we've all got them around here. Yours are kinda in the wrong place."

"I ain't from here. Where I'm from ours go on the back."

"Just wondering…" Sanji said "Do you have enough to eat here? Everyone's so thin."

"Uhh…Yeah it could be better but we managed. All the men and young girls were taken to work in the palace."

"You can't let them treat you like that?" Usopp said.

"Easier said than done. We'd be slaughtered if we defy Shiki."

"SHIKI?!"

"He has the island under his complete control."

The woman tackled us and held us down.

"Hey!"

A huge snail was slinking around the town staring at people. It was built to transmit data to Shiki.

"Alright we should get back to looking for the others." Sanji said.

"It's getting late." Usopp said "Why don't we take the day to get some sleep."

"I agree with Usopp." I told the shape.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

After being lost for a few days I managed to meet up with Zoro and then the two of us found Chopper crying behind a tree. Having Chopper was a big plus because he was able to talk a mammoth into giving us a ride. I hated everything about sitting on a creature of this size but we needed to save energy and try and find the others. I was also freezing my ass off. Deciding to wear a tank top and ending up in a tundra was just shitty luck.

"What are those things?!" I whined watching two giant animals fight.

"There's someone down there." Chopper said.

A little kid was passed out and one of the monsters was headed right for her.

"Zoro do something."

*SNORE*

"Get up dumbass!"

"I'm awake!" he said trying not to act tired.

"Go help her quickly!"

He jumped up and took down the monster in one slice.

"Made it just in time."

Zoro picked the little girl up and brought her over to Chopper.

"Hey why don't you let her wear your coat?" Zoro asked Chopper.

"Oh good idea…I'm not a coat!"

We hopped back up on the Mammoth and went back to sitting nesting doll style. Chopper, then Zoro, then me, and I was holding the girl.

"Uhh?" the little girl stirred in my lap.

"You're awake." I smiled "You warm enough?"

"I think so." The girl said.

"What were you doing out all by yourself?" Chopper asked.

"Ummm…I was ….well…"

"Doesn't matter let's just stay focused." Zoro said "We have to get out of here. We've been lost for days now and I'm ready to get out of the snow."

"How'd you do that it only takes half a day to cross the winter zone."

We followed the girl's directions and reached the end of the tundra.

"See."

"You've been leading us in circles for three days now Zoro…" I grumbled.

"That wasn't there before." He tried to answer.

"Don't even start!" I told him.

"That's my village down there." The girl said "Thank you for rescuing me. I'm Xiao."

"I'm Zoro."

"Rose."

"Tony Tony Chopper!"

"HA! A talking Gorilla!"

"Don't pass out again!"

We kept moving towards the village and when we got close the mammoth freaked out and ran off.

"Why'd it freak out like that?" Zoro mumbled.

"It's the smell." Chopper complained "It reeks."

"That's the Daft Green." Xiao explained "it a plant that keeps the animals away."

"I can see why!"

"Plug it up and let's go." I said.

We walked past some funny looking trees. Xiao said it was the Daft Green and that inhaling too much was toxic. We headed into town and took Xiao home. Her mother wasn't happy that she had run off. I wasn't too happy that she had hit her daughter. Xiao was looking for some plant called IQ to treat her grandmother's illness.

"Isn't there something you could do to cure that old lady?" Zoro asked.

"I've never seen symptoms like that; it would be reckless to try. I just hope everyone else has found someplace to stay." Chopper said.

"I hope Lil's alright. If she ended up by herself…I don't even want to think about it."

"Let's take a break." Zoro said "We can pick up the search in the morning."

"I'm so tired!"

"I'm exhausted to." I told him,

I took a seat on the steps and leaned my head on Zoro's shoulder to take a nap.

"Eek!"

I opened my eyes and saw Usopp, Sanji and Wyper were here.

"Hmm…oh hey it's you." Sanji and Zoro said before lowering their heads.

Chopper was pretty happy to see the three men I went back to taking a nap.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"You've done it now!" I yelled as we ran from a stampede of scorpions and other giant bugs **"Tempest kick!"**

I sent a wave but it just bounced off the shell.

"Keep running!"

We broke free of the trees and came across the ship.

"Hey it's the Sunny!"

"Luffy! Steve!"

We looked back and Nami wasn't too far.

"Awesome!"

We went to go to Nami and the bugs followed us.

"Wow we didn't even have to save her!" Luffy said.

"Stay away!"

Some duck flew passed and shocked the monsters chasing us. After that Luffy cooked up the scorpions and befriended the duck while Nami got changed. Luffy named our electric feathered friend Billy.

"So what should we do?' Nami asked "Wait here or go search for the others?"

"No way that's boring we're going to look!" Luffy said.

"I guess the decisions been made." I shrugged.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till next time!**

 


	84. Shiki

_Italics indicate thinking._

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Lil's POV**

We had been riding a crayfish that Franky had converted into a bicycle but it freaked out so we had to walk towards the next location.

"My feet hurt." I whined.

"You must learn to walk long distances Young Miss." Brook told me.

"Ugh! I'm a little girl! I have tiny feet so it takes me longer to walk far."

I kept walking and bumped into Franky.

"Hop on"

"Huh?"

"You can ride on my shoulders."

"Wow thanks Big Bro!" I said climbing up.

"Don't call him that." Mama mumbled.

"It's a SUPER~! Piggyback ride!"

"Yeah SUPER!"

"Don't encourage him." Mama told me.

* * *

We had made it to a large mansion that was also a bar.

"I don't like it here." I mumbled "It's creepy."

"This place is crawling with pirates." Franky said.

"Each group has an eternal pose." Mama pointed out "It's safe to assume they were invited here."

Brook tried to hit on some waitress and got knocked to the floor.

"Your arms." I said.

"Oh these, we all have them." The girl explained "I got the feeling we wanna be birds or something."

"I don't think it works like that." I mumbled.

"So about those panties…AUGH!"

Some guy in the crowd recognized us and started chatting up Franky and Mama while I scraped the old bag of bones off the floor.

"You don't know it's right here in the paper."

"You mean he…"

That was the paper that had shown up on the ship a few days ago.

"I see…what's the goal exactly?"

A man explained that the goal was to start with the East Blue and conquer the world.

"It all starts tonight. First dinner then he unleashes that swarm of beasts on the East Blue."

"Those animals are bad." I said "They only know destruction."

"Well you gotta break a few eggs if you want an omelet."

Someone told us that we should get dressed up if we were going to come to the party tonight.

"I heard there's gonna be a demonstration tonight." A man said "An preview of what will happen to the East Blue."

"What kind of demonstration?" Mama asked.

"There's a village on this island that's gonna get wiped out tonight."

"There are people living here?"

"Let's go." Franky whispered "the others might be there."

* * *

**Steve's POV**

We rode the bird to a nearby village and managed to regroup with most of the others.

"We're still missing Lil and Robin!" I moaned.

"Maybe their avoiding you." Zoro smirked.

"WHAT?!"

"Knock it off!" Rose yelled.

The door to the house we were in front of opened and a little girl came out.

"Mom there's a huge bird outside…Bleh!"

She passed out but her mother had caught her. She asked us if we wanted to come in but we opted to stay outside. Luffy told Nami to go in and rest.

_I feel like I'm being watched…_

"We still need to find Franky, Robin, Lil and Brook." Rose said "Do we wait or go looking?"

"If we don't hear from them by tonight we go out in the morning." I told her "For now let's rest and wait.

* * *

I woke up from my nap with a feeling of uneasiness. Zoro was the only other one awake.

"You feel it to?" I asked.

"Yep…"

"Wake everyone up we need to get ready." I told him "Something is coming."

By the time we managed to wake the rest of the crew the sun had started to set.

"Is he here yet?" Luffy asked.

"Just showed up on the border of town." I said as we headed that way "He'll want Nami back."

We waited a short while longer when we got there and Shiki met us on the edge of town.

"Go back inside Nami." Luffy said.

"You didn't even bother to say goodbye." Shiki said "So cold Babydoll."

"Shut up you pile of crap." Sanji said "I think it's time for you to pay for what you did."

"You idiots can't appreciate her talents."

_He's starting to sound like Arlong._

"Hey Wheel-Head!" Luffy yelled "Don't go thinking you can just steal one of my crew and get away without a scratch."

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" Shiki asked.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Luffy ran forward and the rest of us weren't too far behind. Luffy grabbed the arch Shiki was on and tried to hit him.

" **Gum-Gum Sickle!"**

Luffy missed and flew passed the amputee.

" **Firebird Star!"**

Usopp shot just missed.

" **72 Caliber Phoenix!"**

" **Wide Burst!"**

Zoro and Wyper both sent projectiles at Shiki put they were sliced apart by his sword-legs.

"Chopper grab on." I said dropping my whips back **"Whip Furry Tornado!"**

I sent Chopper soaring towards Shiki.

" **Arm Point. Clove Roseo Michelli!"**

" **Cross Cut!"**

Rose and Chopper both landed strikes on Shiki's back. Sanji ran up to deliver a kick to the stomach but he was caught with one hand.

"Sanji!"

_Where are you stupid?_

" **Gum-Gum Rocket!**

Luffy slammed into Shiki and freed the cook. We regrouped to see what Shiki would do next.

"You seem to be under the assumption that we are equals." Shiki said "I'm gonna wrap this up now."

"Brace yourselves." Zoro warned.

Shiki lifted one hand and the ground shook. The soil around us rose up and became like a arena.

" **Earthbind!"**

The dirt formed into giant lion heads.

"AHH!" Rose was screaming like a baby and the rest of us were starting to panic.

Luffy got warmed up and blasted through one of the faces.

" **Tempest Kick: Corkscrew!"** I sent a twisting blast out to help clear the path.

"Cook!" Zoro pushed passed and had Sanji kick him towards Shiki.

" **Arm De L'air Power Shot!"**

" **Atlas Comet!"**

Shiki easily avoided Usopp's distraction.

" **Bull Hooves!"**

Shiki blocked Zoro like it was nothing.

"You're starting to get annoying. You're not worth my time!"

He threw Zoro into the dirt and everything started to rise up around us.

"Oh crap!"

"What do we do?!"

The earth crashed in around us and I passed out from the lack of air.

* * *

**Lil's POV**

We drove through what was left of this town. Everything was in ruins.

"We didn't make it in time." Franky said as we coasted through town.

"It looks just like the newspaper." Mama said.

"And he wants to do the same thing to Papa's home." I said "That's scary."

We rode through town looking for anyone from the crew.

"Strawhat!"

"Hey Luffy!"

"Papa!" "Steve!"

We drove a little farther and came across a large dirt spire.

"What happned?!"

"Luffy!"

They were all half buried in the dirt. They looked like they had been crushed by something.

"Papa…" I felt my eyes get all watery.

"Let's dig them out."

" **Mole!"** I brought out a small mole person with sharp digging claws "Give us a hand.

I nodded and jumped into the ground only to appear at the top of the dirt mound. The whole thing fell apart and freed the others.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

I had gotten knocked on my ass by Shiki. The others had managed to dig us out. Lil was pretty upset about having to see me all messed up like that. I gave her a hug and told her I was okay.

"Dammit." I mumbled "I'm such a weakling…"

"You're telling me that Shiki's the one doing all that stuff in the East Blue?" Luffy asked.

"He's gonna let those monsters loose on our home towns." Sanji said "Bastard, made us look like a bunch of fools."

Nami had gone with the asshole so that she could have our homes spared. That little girl from earlier, Xiao, came up to us with her mom and grandmother.

"Hey Xiao What'ch got there?" Wyper ask.

"This?" she said holding up a dial "I found it on the ground over there."

"May I see it?" He asked.

Wyper picked up and examined the shell while Luffy thanked Xiao for being brave and worrying about Nami. Luffy promised to make Shiki pay for what he did to their village.

"Yeah it's the same one from the other day." Wyper said giving the dial to Luffy "This belongs to Shiki."

Luffy pushed the play button and Nami's voice started playing. It was a message from Nami saying that she was giving us up to side with Shiki.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

I felt Lil grab my leg when Luffy started yelling.

"How could she say that?! You don't talk about your crew like that!"

"Luffy calm down." I said "You're scaring Lil."

"What'd she mean we can't match up with him?! How could she say that to us!"

"You can't deny the guy just kicked your asses." Franky said.

"No he didn't…he just…I'm mean…he got lucky!"

"Luffy you need to calm down." I said "And you shut up."

Luffy shoved the dial into Usopp's hand and stormed off.

"Usopp." Sanji said "Play it again."

It was the same message. But if the dumbass had listened to the whole god damn thing he wouldn't be so angry. I put my hands on my head and rubbed my temples.

"Enough sitting around." I told the crew standing up "We've got work to do."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	85. King Kong

_talics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Are we all set?" I asked.

"We're good to go." Franky said.

"Is there a reason we're all dressed up?' Wyper asked.

"It is a formal event." Lil said "We need to dress the part."

The guys and I were wearing basic black suits. The girls all had on little black dresses.

"Here's the stuff I built for ya'." Wyper said dumping a chest on the deck "Any firearm you need is in there."

We dug around the trunk and picked out various weapons.

"Oh no you don't." Robin said taking a pistol away from Lil "You are far too young to be playing with guns."

"But Mom~"

"Not buts young lady." I said "These aren't toys. Maybe when you're older."

"Alright let's go." Luffy said.

"Then grab something and hang on tight." Franky warned **"Coup De Burst!"**

The ship took off and flew towards Shiki's palace. We touched down right at the front door.

"No one do anything stupid now, we still have to find Nami." I told them when we got off the ship.

"You're in our way." Zoro said cutting a man down "Move."

The palace was a nice place, very fancy. We walked down the hallway; I admired the work of the interior designer. We eventually ended up at the door to Shiki's meeting room.

Zoro cut one side of the door open. Usopp tried to kick the other side down put just got his foot caught.

"You gotta do it with style." Sanji told him "Let me show you."

"Wait I'm still stuck!"

Sanji kicked the door down and sent Usopp with it. The path was open so we walked in. Luffy was a few steps behind, you know dramatic entrance and all.

"So you wanna go again?" Shiki asked us.

"You're gonna attack the East Blue aren't you." Luffy asked.

"What if I am?"

"Nami, she's okay?"

"Yeah she's just great." He laughed.

_Scumbag…_

"You sure put on the dangerous face, but you don't think you're going to walk out of here alive do you?"

The walls fell down and it seemed like everyone on Shiki's side was in the room.

"I didn't think all of you would be naïve enough to rush in here. I figured only one would be stupid enough to sacrifice herself."

"You're even dumber than you look." I joked "Nami would never sacrifice herself."

"She joined you to attack from the inside." Luffy explained.

We pointed the deadly weapons at Shiki's crew.

"We don't lose the same fight twice!"

Eliminating the competition was simple enough. Spray and pray, hold down the trigger till nothing was in the way. Before long every grunt in the room was down.

"I'm out." Franky said.

"There are never enough bullets." Wyper sighed.

"That would make it too easy." Zoro said.

"Now the fun begins." Rose laughed.

"Usopp, Chopper, Lil you go look for Nami." Luffy instructed.

"Right!"

The three ran off and left the real struggle to us. The main force charged at us but we just held them back. Luffy walked through the crowd and headed after Shiki.

"Give me back my friend!"

Luffy landed one strong blow to Shiki's face and ran after the man. Some clown look alike tried to get in his way.

Zoro and Rose blocked the attack "Can't you see he's a little busy."

Some weirdly dressed gorilla tried to stop him next but Sanji and I moved it out of the way.

"Stick to your own fight ape!"

The gorilla recovered and climbed up the rafters and left the room. Luffy went on ahead while the rest of us stayed behind to clean up the rabble. There was a loud explosion but we ignored it.

Before long people weren't the only thing we were dealing with animals had started attacking the palace as well. I had ended up isolated from the rest of the crew somehow.

"Stupid Walrus just stay down. **Whip Hurricane!"**

I laid into the blubbery beast until it stopped moving.

"Good."

* * *

**Rose's POV**

Zoro and I were running around the palace tearing into animals and looking for that weird clown guy that had run off.

"Let's try down here." I suggested walking down a hallway.

It was way too quiet. There were a lot of plants in this small hallway.

"A greenhouse?" I wonder "Zoro you're walking backwards."

"No you're walking backwards." He mumbled.

"You can look all you like!" there was a voice coming from the end of the hall "But why would I give you my personal stash?"

"Cause that would save you a lot of trouble." Zoro told him as we entered the room.

"You should listen to him." I added "We can take it by force if we have to."

"Stand back guys." Zoro said "We're gonna slash this guy into confetti."

"Zoro and Rose!"

"You followed me all the way here?"

"We need that drug he has to save Nami." Usopp said running off.

"You think you can beat me you East Blue Hicks! No one cares if you crap sea gets destroyed. It's all worthless, No one cares!"

"Grrrr!"

Zoro slashed at the man a tore a whole wall down and the fight move outside. We landed on a small bridge.

" **Chemical Juggling."**

Little orbs of something appeared around the doctor.

"I'll melt your bones!"

He shot the stuff at us and we had to block it. They just kept coming.

"I can't keep up." I warned "There's just too many!"

I don't know who missed there block, it was probably me but one of the exploded into a noxious cloud.

Zoro was totally fine despite the explosion.

"I don't have time to mess0s round with you."

The doctor formed one large ball and threw it at us. Zoro blocked it like it was nothing and then that thing happened again.

Just like in the tower of law he had three heads and six arms.

" **Demon Aura: Nine Sword Style Asura!"**

Zoro dashed forward covered in a crimson flame. Indigo shot a orb at Zoro but I shot a knife and blew it away.

" **Piercing Drill!"**

Zoro sliced through the man and sent him flying. When he landed there was a violent explosion.

"Here!" I threw the vial to Lil "Go help Nami!"

"We're heading back." Zoro said.

"Wrong way stupid!"

* * *

**Steve's POV**

I had managed to regroup with Brook and Sanji and we were taking down some animals and men who were still fighting.

"They just keep coming." Sanji panted.

There was a loud roar form the next building.

"Next one!" I said.

_I have a bad feeling all the sudden._

I looked up at the top of this tower and I saw that gorilla from before…and he was holding my girlfriend.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

That ape started making kissy faces.

"Oh Hell no! Over my dead body you're marring Robin!"

"Since when do you speak gorilla?!"

" **Shave!"**

I sprinted up the support beams and headed towards Robin. Some monkey tried to stop me on the way up.

"Outta the way!" I flicked my whip and threw the monkey off the beam and kept going.

I quickly made it to the top of the tower and broke through the roof.

"I'm up to here with people trying to steal her away from me; I'm pissed at you trying to kiss her. And I'm really angry about you trying to destroy my home! Miss Makino lives in the East Blue, she raised me and I won't let you destroy what makes her happy!"

The gorilla just scratched its head.

" **Shave Tempest: Never-ending Storm!"**

I sent a barrage of air blades at the gorilla and beat him senseless

" **Anchor Drop!"**

I slammed my heel into his head and knocked the ape through the tower, making him drop Robin.

"Stay away from the women in my life….oh shit Robin!"

She was slowly falling towards the ground.

_I'm gonna look so cool when I catch her._

I jumped off the tower to catch her but that damn skeleton beat me to the punch.

"I'll rip your face off jerk, you stole my big moment!"

I crashed into the ground.

"OW~!"

"He knows I don't have a face right?"

* * *

We met up with the others and Nami said she had a plan to take Shiki's whole operation down; the plan was to blow the palace sky high. We followed her instructions and got the explosives all set up.

"We're good to go!" Wyper called out "Get back to the ship so we can go!"

We got the ship all set to go now we just needed Luffy to get back so we could leave. I stood on the figure head and watched Luffy fight Shiki. He used his **Third Gear** technique to make his leg large and get it charged with lightning.

"Oh boy…"

" **Giant Thor Axe!"**

"Franky we gotta go!" I yelled.

When Luffy's foot hit the island it shattered. Franky hit the switch and blasted us off that island.

_Where the hell are you stupid?_

We hit the open air and Franky's parachute activated and the ship slowly fell towards the sea. We had to stand there and wait for that bird to pull Luffy out of the clouds.

"Took you long enough."

"He looks like an idiot." Zoro joked.

Luffy was all tiny from using his giant form.

"What the hell is that?" Rose asked.

"I guess they really do work." Wyper said.

All those people from the village were flying with those arm wings.

"I guess maybe they did want to be birds." Lil giggled.

The bird brought Luffy back and Chopper took the now unconscious Nami back to the infirmary.

"All's well that ends well." I mumbled.

"Anyone know where we are?" Usopp asked.

* * *

After waiting a few days for Nami to feel better we discovered we had actually gone backwards from being on Shiki's turf.

"We're back before that resort island." Nami said.

"It's a sign!" I yelled "Next time we're stopping for a day of relaxation!"

"No I told you we were going to Fishman Island." Nami said "We can't risk the Log resetting."

"I read about that." Robin said "It's not actually an island so the Log won't change."

"We're stopping!" I cheered "Something's wrong…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Robin asked.

"Luffy why are you so quiet you should be all over this?"

"Yeah when's she gonna explain this?" Luffy said holding up the tone dial.

"Don't play that!"

"You said some mean stuff." Luffy pouted "After all the things we've done together I thought you'd give me a little more credit than that."

Nami started trying to steal the dial back from Luffy and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Robin asked taking a seat next to me.

"They're just too cute together."

"Luffy did you even listen to the whole thing?" Rose asked.

"It had to sound convincing." Robin told him.

"If you hadn't thrown your hissy fit you would have heard the end." I informed my friend.

"If you ask me the complete message almost sounded like a love letter" Sanji said "That's just how much Nami cares about me!"

"I think you should listen to it all the way." Franky said.

"Shut up!" Nami yelled.

"Okay." Luffy said pushing the play button.

"Don't it's embarrassing!"

"Stop I wanna hear what you said." Luffy said fighting off Nami.

"You're being a jerk! Give it!"

Nami grabbed the dial and tried to throw it off the ship.

"Whoa there." Wyper said grabbing the shell "These are hard to find."

Luffy grabbed the dial and started trying to listen again. I watched the two fight over the dial and smiled.

"My life is pretty awesome." I mumbled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**We're getting close to the sad stuff ):**

**Till next time!**

 


	86. The Real Steve

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

_**This is a casual chapter, it gets pretty dark.** _

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"We're here." Nami said.

We parked at a small island. This place was like a beach resort but it floated. They had all kinds of water entertainment, pools and slides of all shapes and sizes. The guys and I had finished changing and were relaxing in the park. Despite it being my idea to come here I wasn't really interested in swimming.

I was taking a nap on a lounge chair when someone woke me up.

"Hello?"

I lowered my sunglasses and saw a woman talking to me. She was kinda short, long black hair, and her body was reminiscent of Nami's. She was wearing a red and black bikini. This girl was cute.

"Not interested."

"Come on?"

"Leave me alone."

"Oh come on sexy man." She said leaning over to talk to me "Why don't we go to the food court?"

She was almost falling out of her top.

_Oh god…_

"Come on Steve" She said grabbing my arm and smiling "We're best friends shouldn't you treat me nice."

She leaned up and kissed my cheek "I just want to hang out with my boyfriend."

_Best Friends? Boyfriend?_

I looked at this girl's face, she had a familiar scar.

"That looks like…"

"Steve?"

_Steve…Steve…STEVE_

* * *

"AAHH!"

I woke up screaming.

"Steve?" Robin said standing in front of me "Everything okay?"

Robin was wearing a white and purple Bikini and Lil was standing with her wearing a light blue one piece.

"I just had a terrible nightmare."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"No!" I yelled at "No one can ever know what was in that dream"

_I just had a dream about a girl Luffy. I'll never live this down._

"Are you alright Papa you look sick."

"I'm fine sweetie. Why don't you go swim."

"Okay!" Lil said running off to the kiddie pool.

Robin took a seat on next to me.

"You're not gonna swim?" I asked.

"I can't remember."

"I can always carry you in the water." I whispered.

"I get tired." She said "Swimming is not relaxing for me.

I laid back in my chair and watched Robin swim. Every once in a while I would look away to check on Lil. Robin looked outstanding in her swimsuit. The way her breasts and butt were accentuated…damn!

"Keep staring and your eyes will fall out." She said looking up from her book.

"Sorry." I blushed.

"You ever think about us?" Robin said getting up and sitting on the foot of my chair.

"What do you mean?"

Robin laid down next to me "I mean us, you know."

"I'm afraid I don't follow you."

"I mean…I don't know…we're raising Lil together. Did you ever think about us having a child of our own?"

"Robin we've been dating for like two months. Kids have not even come to mind. Hell marriage wasn't even a thought I had."

"Oh…" Robin said looking down "Well I'm not getting any younger."

"What is with you?" I said "You've never been one to get like this."

"I don't know." She shrugged "I just…my birthday is coming up and I'm starting to feel old."

"You're not old baby." I said putting my arm around her "You're only gonna be 29."

"I know…" she sighed "My life has been moving so fast lately."

"Yeah I know it's crazy. I never thought I'd meet someone like you, and I never thought I'd have someone calling me dad. It's hard to believe I only left home just under a year ago."

I looked up and saw Lil splashing around in the pool with Chopper. The poor Reindeer was floating around in an inner tube trying not to sink.

"What are you two talking about?" Luffy said.

I felt my hand grab Robin's shoulder.

_I can't face him right now. I'm still so embarrassed about that dream._

"I think I'm gonna go swim!"

I got up and ran over to the deep end of the pool and jumped in.

"What is wrong with you?" Rose said from her seat at the side of the pool.

"Why are you swimming like that?"

Rose had one arm outside the water and the rest of the body in the water.

"Franky said to try and keep it dry. So what's wrong little bro?"

"I had a terrible nightmare."

"Troubled over a bad dream, what are you five?"

"You don't understand!" I yelled "It was terrible. I was at the resort and this girl came up to me, she starts flirting."

"Oh I see you flirted back and Robin killed you."

"No it was worse." I told her "The girl was a female Luffy."

Rose just blinked.

"Pfffttt…AHHHH! HAA! That's fricken hilarious. Hey Zoro come here!"

I dunked her under the water.

"Shut your mouth!"

I let Rose up for air but not before I had drawn that attention of the entire park.

"Sorry…"

"What did you do to her?!" Sanji yelled getting in my face.

"What the hell are you all getting so loud for?" Zoro said.

Rose hopped up and whispered something into their ears. They both snickered before bursting out laughing.

"You….dreamt about…AHHHAAAA!"

"This is embarrassing okay!" I said "Can we just pretend this didn't happen."

"What are we talking about?" Brook said leaning his head in.

"Steve's crush on Fem Luffy."

"Oh my."

"Can we not tell everybody about this!" I yelled.

"About what?" Usopp asked

"My weird dream about Luffy being a girl." I yelled.

"You had a dream about a girl Luffy?" Nami said.

"That's…kinda funny." Franky said.

"RAHH!" I got out of the pool and stormed off.

"You should talk to him about it!" Nami yelled "Get it off your chest!"

I took a seat in the food court and got a drink. Normally I don't drink alcohol…I haven't in a long time. I have a bad track record with the stuff, but right now I didn't care…I just wanted to forget. Before long I was about four beers in.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I found Steve in the food court with about six beer bottles around him and one in his hand.

"I think you've had enough." I said taking the bottle from him "Tell me what's wrong."

"You ever have a dream about your best friend~" he slurred "Cause I did except he was a girl and she wanted me~ *HIC*"

"I see that's what Nami was talking about. Steve it was a dream get over it."

"I can't~ you don't understand. I had a dream about my best friend being a girl. It was weird I can't even look at him right *HIC* now."

I leaned forward and kissed him "I'm the only woman you need. Some dream woman won't take you from me."

I cleaned him up and since it was late we headed back to the ship. It was really dark and Steve was barely capable of taking more than a few steps.

"Alright come on." I said practically dragging him.

"Hey Robin~" he slurred "Why don't we go back to your room? I don't want to see Luffy right now."

"Steve you're drunk. I think you need to just get some sleep."

"Can I sleep in your bed~?"

Sick of Steve's drunken ramblings I just opened the door to the girl's room and dragged him inside.

"Hey, Hey, Hey Robin."

"What?" I hissed.

"I love you."

"Mama?" I looked and saw the idiot had woken Lil up.

"Go back to bed sweetheart."

"Hey Lil~"

"Papa?"

"Lil just go to sleep." I said.

"Is everything alright."

"Lil shut up you brat!" Steve yelled.

"Steve!" I said shocked.

Lil had an upset look on her face.

"Lil just go back to bed." I said dragging Steve off "You father isn't feeling well."

"…okay." She said pulling the covers over her head.

I got over to my side room and threw Steve on the bed.

"You're bed's really comfy Robin~"

"Are you happy?" I snapped "You made Lil cry!"

"She's a big girl she can take it."

"…UGH! Just get to sleep. You probably won't even remember this in the morning." I said taking my shirt off to get changed.

I felt Steve grab my arm and pull me into the bed.

"Hey~ Sexy." I said kissing my neck.

"Steve stop." I said breaking free of his grip.

"Come on let's fool around~"

"No!" I snapped "I don't have any patience for a drunken fool."

"Boo~" I slurred "A fine piece of ass like you should…should…sho…"

I managed to get into my sleeping clothes without any problems. When I turned around Steve had fallen asleep.

"Just great. Well it's better than him being a drunk."

I crawled into bed and Steve rolled over and pinned me under him.

"I love~ you~" he slurred kissing my neck.

"I'm not getting any sleep tonight." I mumbled "You need to knock it off."

I used my hands to hold him down until he passed out.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

_Ugh my head._

I put my hand on my forehead and groaned.

"What the hell happened last night?"

I had a massive hangover and I was in pain, that wasn't a good sign.

"Oh you're awake." Robin said "about time."

"What time is it?"

"Eleven AM." She explained.

"What the hell did I do?"

"You drank yourself silly over a stupid dream!" She yelled.

"What dream?" I asked.

Robin looked like she was going to explode "You don't remember?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh thank God." She said.

"Did I do anything stupid? I didn't hurt you did I? I know I can get pretty weird when I have too much…"

"No." she said sitting next to me and smiling "You'd never do that."

_I can though…_

She then got serious "You owe Lil an apology."

"What did I do? I didn't hit her did I?!"

"No! No, you wouldn't even be on this ship right now if you had. You just yelled at her."

"What did I say?"

"Shut up brat."

"That's it." I let out a breath "That's good."

I stood up out of bed and stumbled forward.

_I hate hangovers._

I went out onto the deck and was nearly blinded by the sun.

"So you're awake." Nami said "You know you and Robin were really loud last night, Lil had to sleep in my bed."

"What?"

"You're really loud, lots of screaming and moaning."

"Robin said I didn't do anything." I told her.

"Well it certainly sounded like you did."

I ignored Nami and found Lil downstairs on the swing.

"Morning Papa." She said.

"Good morning." I said "Are you having a good day."

She nodded but didn't look up at me.

"Listen Lil about last night…"

"You were drunk, I could smell it." She said as the swing came to a stop "I understand you didn't mean it, but I thought you were better than that."

"I'm sorry Lil, sometimes I just…I have a problem. Sometimes daddy can't control himself…"

"No I get it." Lil said rubbing her arm "You just, had a bad day."

Lil walked up and gave me a hug before running off. I wandered off and stared out at the sea

_One bad day…what if something had happened, what if I had done something to her or Robin. I thought I had more control then this. I thought I had fixed it._

I felt someone smack me upside the head.

"You idiot!" Rose hissed "You got drunk yesterday didn't you? I thought you stopped drinking."

"So did I…"

"Steve you know you have a problem. Once you start you can't stop. Don't go down that road again. Don't let the other's see you like that. You were lucky enough that everyone was asleep last night…just don't forget what happened the last time."

I grabbed the railing "I will never do that again."

* * *

**Rose's POV-A few years ago**

"Rose is Steve home yet?" Makino asked.

I was sitting at the table with Luffy.

"No not yet." I said "Luffy do you know where he went?"

"He didn't say…sues it's obvious."

The door opened and Steve stumbled in, you could smell the booze on him from across the room.

_Not again…hopefully he just goes to bed without a problem._

"Who you talking about?" he slurred "Better not be me."

"Steve just go to bed." I said "It's late."

"Don't tell me what to do bitch." He mumbled.

"You will not talk to her that way." Makino said.

Steve raised his head and looked at her "Who do you think you're talking' to?

"Enough Steve." Makino said "This is the third night this week. You have a problem you need help!"

"I don't need your fucking help!" he yelled.

"Steve!" I yelled "Watch your mouth."

"She ain't even my real mom!" he yelled "She can't tell me what to do!"

Makino walked up to Steve.

"Please…"

"Don't touch me!"

He shoved her off and Makino banged into the wall.

"AH!"

"Steve!" I got up and when I got in his face he slapped me.

Sometimes when he's like this he's angry, other times depressed, and sometimes like tonight…he's violent.

"Hey." Luffy tapped him on the shoulder and when Steve turned around Luffy punched him in the face "You need to knock it off."

"I kick your ass for that brat!"

Steve got up off the floor and took a drunken swing at Luffy. When he missed he crashed to the floor and passed out.

"I'll take him to bed." Luffy said lowering his hat "You two just…get some sleep."

I went over to Makino to make sure she was okay.

"What happened to him? He used to be such a nice boy…"

"I don't know." I told her.

* * *

**Steve's POV- the Next Morning (Still Flashback)**

When I woke up I was in bed. My head was killing me and Luffy was sitting in the corner.

"What are you doing here?"

"You did it again." He said "Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You hit them…" he looked up at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I told him getting out of bed.

I didn't remember anything from the last night. When I went downstairs Rose was at the table and Makino was in the kitchen.

"Hey." I said.

"Oh so you're awake." Rose mumbled "You gonna say sorry?"

"Sorry for what?"

Makino looked at me before walking over to the table and taking a seat.

"Take a seat young man." She instructed.

I took a seat. Luffy came down from upstairs and sat down.

"Listen I've put up with your crap in the past." Makino said "but last night…I'm done with it Steve. You need to get help."

_Not this crap again._

"I don't need help." I mumbled.

"Steve you have a problem." Rose said "You need to admit it. You don't even remember what happened last night do you?"

"No…" I mumbled.

"Luffy had to knock you on your ass so you didn't hurt anyone else." Rose said "Steve please, you have to stop."

"What the hell did I do?"

"You came back." Luffy said "And you threw her into a wall and slapped her. You took a swing at me put missed."

_I hit…them...I don't remember yesterday at all…what am I doing?!_

I put my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry!" I cried "I just can't stop!"

I felt Makino put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay. We're gonna help you though this."

* * *

**Back in the present**

"I will never be that person again." I told Rose.

"Well you almost did last night." She said "Don't fall back down that hole. Luffy and I are the only ones who have seen how bad you can get. Don't risk hurting Lil and Robin. Don't breakdown all the work you've done."

"Do you think, I should tell the others?" I said "Tell them how I can get, you know as a warning?"

"That's up to you." Rose said "I told Luffy about last night, he wasn't happy."

"Yeah, he was probably pissed." I mumbled as Rose walked off.

I looked back out at the sea. Why did I do that yesterday? Was there something so bad I had to forget? Something that meant I would put my friends in danger? I decided that at dinner that night I would tell them about it, so that in case it ever happened again they knew to stay away.

* * *

We had finished eating and everyone was having casual conversation.

"Hey everyone." I said "I want to talk to you all."

They all looked at me.

"Umm last night…I came back a little…tipsy."

Robin just scoffed.

"Listen you might have noticed when we have parties I don't drink much besides water or soda."

"Well most of us do." Chopper said "Zoro's the only one that drinks alcohol consistently. Robin has a glass of wine everyone in a while."

"I used to drink." I told them "I can't anymore. It's not a good idea. Yesterday I made a mistake and almost fell back down a hole I don't want to be in. Luckily I wasn't too bad. I hope none of you ever have to see me like how I used to be. I just thought that you should all know."

"So you're a recovering alcoholic?" Zoro said.

"Yes…" I told him "Last night was the first time in over a year. I'm ashamed that I broke my streak."

"Well you'll just have to start again." Usopp said "It's no big deal."

"Girls." I looked at Nami, Robin and Lil "Sometimes, I can get…violent. If you ever see me like that, please get one of the men. I don't want to risk you getting hurt. And you idiots don't hesitate to beat me down if I'm out of control."

I heard Sanji laugh "Well then you better not let it happen again because I won't hold back if you lay a hand on the ladies."

After that we kinda got back to normal and I made a promise to make sure I didn't do anything like that again.

Robin walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You feel better now that you told everyone that?"

"Yeah." I smiled "I'm just glad no one got hurt last night."

"Well you almost did." She said "You're very hard to hold down."

"Nami said something about me yelling. We didn't…do 'it' last night did we?"

"Oh that." Robin laughed "No that was you yelling about me forcing you to sleep. You groan a lot."

I pulled Robin close "I'm just glad I didn't hurt you. I love you."

"I know you'd never hurt me." She said giving me a kiss "I love you to. And if I every catch you near that stuff again I'll break your fingers."

I laughed "Sounds good."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**So the idea for this chapter kind of came out of nowhere. But I'm happy with it; Steve now has some interesting back story.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	87. Flying Fish

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

After leaving that resort we headed back towards Fishman Island. Before long we had arrived.

"I can't see the top it's huge!"

"It's the Red Line."

"We'll have to be careful." Rose said "Marine HQ and Mariejois is right at the top."

We had no idea where the actual island was so we sent Franky's submarine down to look for it. Luffy, Robin and Brook took the sub down to look. I don't know why we sent three Devil Fruit users underwater.

I let Nami manage the three of them as I was busy training. I was in Zoro's little gym kicking a practice dummy. I had to make my legs stronger. Too many times they've cramped up or become too sore to walk. I had realized since Enies Lobby my fighting style had changed. I relied less on my whips and more on my hands and feet. I had to prove I could fight and stay alive.

I heard someone say that the sub had surfaced so I headed out to see what they had found. They had surfaced but they brought a Sea Rabbit up with them. By the time I got down there Luffy had already taken care of the fish.

"It spit something out." Sanji said.

"A fish!"

"No a person!"

"It can't be!"

The girl flopped around on the deck screaming about how she had killed Sanji.

"A Mermaid."

The mermaid thanked us for saving her and offered us free Takoyaki. Then we found out the starfish could talk as well. I thought we were being rude to the poor girl. Sanji was trying to horde her, Lil wanted to study her tail, and Brook…well he was being Brook. The mermaid told us her name was Camie.

"What is this thing?" Lil asked holding up a starfish "Never seen one of you before."

"Oh that's my pet Pappug. He's also my master, he's a starfish."

"But starfish don't talk."

The starfish played a song and then got really depressed. His excuse for talking was kinda pathetic but we just let him have his way. Camie tried to call her boss to come pick her up put she got some other guys on the phone, sounded like the guy needed help.

"We'll help you out." Nami told her "Well more specifically the guys will, but in return you have to show us the way to Fishman Island."

Once we agreed to help Camie headed over the side of the ship and got some fish to give us directions to the Archipelago.

"You were all quick to help." Pappug said "Are you sure you can handle this."

"We'll be plenty." I told him.

"I feel I should warn you, it's not just one gang around here. The Sabaody Archipelago has many gangs. Trading in human beings is big business around here. Since mermaids fetch such a high price, people have been after Camie for a while. Since we got eaten Hachi probably thought we were captured and ran in to save us."

"You said he was an octopus?" Zoro said "Reminds me of the idiot from Arlong's crew."

"If it is him I really don't want to help him." Sanji said.

Pappug warned us that the Flying Fish Riders that were in the grove we were heading to were dangerous. Their leader Duval had a face no one had ever seen. We sailed a little farther before the fish leading us broke off and said the Flying Fish guys were here.

"I don't see anything." Wyper said.

"Above us!"

We looked up and saw men riding on the backs of fish that could fly.

"They're like bigger versions of my fish!" Lil yelled "Cool~"

"They're things look more like fish and less like birds." I told her.

The riders did a drive by and bombed the side of the ship.

"They're coming around again!"

Right before they attacked again the fish went back under and swam away. We pondered their untimely retreat before heading towards our destination. Before long we had arrived at the base of the Flying Fish Riders.

"It's too quiet." I mumbled as we sailed forward.

It was the most obvious trap ever, but sometimes you just have to trigger the trap. WE looked at the octopus in the cage.

"His voice is too familiar." Zoro said "The silhouette to, what'd think Nami?"

"It's very suspicious…"

"Let's try this." Sanji said "Hey how's Arlong!"

"Him, Chu and Kurobi got sent to prison I got away and started a Takoyaki business."

"Yeah that's him."

Usopp explained the situation to those who hadn't been there to see the pain Nami went through because of this guy and his friend. Luffy was caught between his appetite and his hate for the fishmen who had hurt Nami.

"Turn the ship around." I said "We're going back. Sorry kid."

The stupid mermaid jumped off the ship and immediately got caught.

"I'm gonna go save her." Sanji said.

"Wait." Nami commanded "I've decided, let's save Hachi as well. He's harmless, besides we already said we'd do it."

Luffy flew off the boat and recued Caime and Pappug.

"Zoro cut the Octo-cage!"

We got off the ship and got ready to fight the Flying Fish Riders. The fish burst out of the water and started flying around. Luffy grabbed on to one if the fishes. They tried dropping bombs on the Sunny but Sanji kicked them away. Luffy refused to let go of the fish and got dragged under water. For some stupid reason Brook and Chopper jumped in after him. Franky and I managed to fish the three out.

"You are all idiots!" I yelled.

Nami berated the three for being stupid. Zoro freed the octopus and we got to work dealing with the fish riders. Usopp manned a cannon and blasted the fish out of the sky.

"Let me show you some real **Flying Fish!** "

Lil's fish showed up and started scratching at the faces of some of the riders. One of them went wild and was coming towards the ship.

" **Whip Crush!"**

I slammed the man into the water and protected the ship. We kept battling the fish when Luffy hijacked one and crashed into a building. The rest of us had to deal with breaking the formation of the Fish Riders.

Luffy came out from the building he had crashed into being chased by a guy riding some sort of bison. The guy on the cow said he had a bone to pick with us. He wanted revenge on someone in the crew. He looked at the ship and called out Sanji.

"What'd you do?" Wyper asked.

"I don't know." Sanji shrugged.

The leader, Duval, shot harpoons at the ship and when they hit burned though the deck.

"Poison." I said stunned "Be careful."

The guy laid into the ship and riddled it with harpoons. Luffy ran up and pulled Duval's mask off.

"No way…"

"Impossible"

"Pfffttt…"

Under Duval's mask was the face in Sanji's bounty poster. They guy wanted Sanji to give him his life back, the marines had been chasing him for a few months now. The gang leader and Sanji got into an argument and Sanji ended up getting dragged under water by a steel net. Camie jumped in after him. The fish riders then planned to drop and anchor on us, but Franky activated a maneuver that would blow us back and away from the anchor.

"We're good to go!" Wyper yelled "Do it!"

"Do what?"

Franky pulled a lever and the front of the ship opened to reveal a cannon.

"So cool~!"

" **Gaon Cannon!"**

The blast tore through the gang's base. Camie pulled Sanji out of the water and Luffy had to deal with the bull.

Luffy grabbed the thing but the horns "Back off."

The bull looked terrified and it gave up the fight. Out of nowhere the thing had some kind odf seizer and passed out.

"What the heck just happened?"

"All he did was talk to it." Robin mumbled.

"It was like he won with force of will alone."

_That sounds like something Dad once said…_

Sanji got back on his feet and laid into Duval. Sanji broke the guys face and made him handsome.

"He looks so smooth." Lil said.

"You're too young to be interested in boys." I said.

* * *

We got the fish-people back to their ship and they made us lunch. Duval and his weird friends wouldn't stop following us. Eventually Sanji got them to buzz off. Pappug explained that if we wanted to keep the Sunny with us we needed to go down to Fishman Island. In order to do that the ship needed to be coated with a special finish from the Sabaody Archipelago.

Camie and Hatchan gave us directions and accompanied us to the islands. They said they knew a person who could help us out. The island was covered in big trees and large bubbles. We parked the ship at Grove 41 and disembarked.

"Luffy don't play on the bubbles you're gonna get hurt."

When I got Luffy down Hachi gave us one rule.

"No matter what even if you see someone get killed right in front of you promise me you won't defy the nobles."

We agreed and took a tour around the town. They had these bike things that attached to bubbles and you could drive the around.

"You're awfully quiet." Robin said "Is something bothering you?"

"No." I said "I just have a feeling in my cut that something bad is gonna happen."

The girls wanted to go shopping so I said that I go with them and help carry their bags.

"Hey you boy." Some lady waved me over.

"Yeah?"

"3 for 3,000." She said.

"What for what?"

She held up three necklaces with lockets on the end.

"I'll sell you these three for 3,000. They used to belong to my husband and my daughter but…we don't need them anymore."

"Are you sure you want to part with something that important?" I asked.

"I see how you act with that woman and the girl." She said pointing to Robin and Lil "I'm sure they'd love these."

_They would like them…I could but little picutes of the three of us inside…_

"Alright I'll take them." I said giving her the money Nami had given me to spend.

"It's a pleasure doing business with one of the Supernovas." The woman said.

"Supernova?"

"You're the 'Torturer' ain't ya? One of the twelve pirates with a bounty over 100,000,000."

"Didn't realize I was so important." I shrugged walking away."

I reached into my pocket and took out a photo I had. It was of me, Robin and Lil from the waterpark the other day. I went to a store and had copies made. I cut out the faces and set them in the lockets. I met back up with the girls and Nami.

"I got a gift for you two." I said handing them the necklaces "Here."

"Papa."

"It's gorgeous." Robin said.

When they opened them they were happy. That made me smile. We went around shopping; Robin explained the history of Fishmen and Mermaids. Then we got interrupted.

"Get on a fish." Franky said

"What?"

"Camie got kidnapped."

"Shit…" I mumbled.

I sent Nami on ahead with Franky and told her to do whatever she had to. I got Robin and Lil on a fish and told them I'd meet them there.

"I walk. Call me when you find her" I told them.

There weren't enough fish so I just ran. Having the ability to use **Shave** makes that much easier. It didn't take long for Robin to call me and tell me where to meet them. By the time I got there Camie was already sold off.

_Shit I'm too late._

Being the idiot he is Luffy crashed into the building. Luffy bolted down the stairs, a man on a mission to rescue someone. Hachi tried to stop him but ended up being exposed as a fishman.

"Luffy don't be stupid!" I yelled chasing after him.

I jumped over Hachi and tried to rein in Luffy before he got Camie killed. By the time I caught up to Luffy…

***BANG!***

_Shit!_

They shot him…some Celestial Dragon shot Hachi…

Luffy was not happy…neither was I. I watched Luffy turn around and start to walk back, and I followed him.

"Wait…" Hachi said grabbing our arms "This…was my fault…you promised…even if someone was killed….I'm a pirate…this is…my punishment."

His voice was weak, he needed help fast.

"I just…wanted to make it up to Nami…I wanted to help you all…I just ended up in the way like always."

"I shot you but you're still talking." The Celestial Dragon said.

Luffy and I walked forward and in one fluid movement clocked that son of a bitch and knocked him on his ass.

"Screw you…"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Chapter will make me sad…**

**Well Till Then!**

 


	88. Poof

_Italics indicate thinking._

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

I looked at the guy we just punched in the face.

_That was fricken stupid. We're in for it now._

"I hear if we hit one of these guys an admiral will show up." Luffy said "Sorry."

"What'd sorry for." I grumbled.

"What'd you do that for?" Zoro complained "I wanted to slice him in two."

"I guess our plan is set then." Franky said.

"We have to find the key to the collar." Chopper said "It's probably in the back."

Another one of those Dragons tried to get back at Luffy and I but Sanji kicked the gun out of his hand.

"Let's move we gotta free Camie." Sanji said "Clear a path!"

I heard someone tell them to call an admiral and that sent the crowd running. The rest of the crew showed up and Usopp crashed into one of the dragons.

"And as if this wasn't bad enough." Rose mumbled.

"The Marines are already here."

I saw a man just sitting in the pews like nothing was happening. He was sitting with a bear.

"The Marines have already surrounded the auction house." The man explained "You've put on quite the show."

"You're Trafalgar Law." Robin said "That man is a pirate."

Suddenly as if out of nowhere I felt like I was about to be sick. All the fighting stopped and we saw a man and a giant at the back of the stage.

"You sure stirred up quite a bit of trouble…" the man said "You're the ones who saved him, well then."

Again a sickening pulse went out and everyone who trying to stop us passed out.

"What the…"

"The hair…and the hat…I've waited a long time to meet you two…" The man said.

That guy walked up and defused Camie's bomb collar like nothing.

"Just who is this guy?" I wondered.

I overheard some guy in a fur coat call him Silvers Rayleigh.

"I wouldn't go throwing that name around." Rayleigh said "Around here I go by Ray."

The old man checked on Hachi.

"You wanted to talk to us?"

"We can do that later right now we need to find a way out of here."

The place was surrounded and the marines were demanding our surrender.

"Well we're heading out." Kidd said "We'll do you a favor and take out the guys out front."

I laughed as Luffy walked forward.

"Stay back we don't need your help." Luffy said.

"Order me around and I'll take you out Eustass."

"I thought I told you to stay back."

"You ain't my boss." I told him.

The Marines fired cannons at us Luffy blocked the one sent at us.

" **Repel!"** Kidd was able to block a shot with a flick of his wrist.

" **Room."** Law made some kind of sphere and cut a man's head off **"Shambles."** The cannon ball switched places with the man's head.

_What the hell! Am I the only one without a Devil Fruit Power?!_

I didn't have to do anything as these three demolished the Marines. Law was cutting people into pieces and Kidd was pulling guns away like it was nothing.

" **Tempest Kick: Line!"** I sent out a straight shot that plowed through the Marines.

Before long the Marines were starting to call for reinforcements.

"It's time to part ways." Kidd said "From this point onward only the strong will survive, let's meet in the New World."

The Flying Fish Riders had secured us an escape route and we made a break for it. We had to keep the path open for Franky and the old man.

"They're clear let's go!" I yelled.

* * *

When we got away from the Marines Rayleigh led us to a bar. We got set up inside and found out that Rayleigh was the First Mate of the pirate king.

"What?!"

Rayleigh revealed to us that Roger wasn't killed but had turned himself in because he was sick. Rayleigh kept laying down information, he told us that Crocus was the ship's doctor, and showed us just how close he and Roger were.

"There are still a few people left who took something away from what Roger said. Shanks was one of them."

"Figures you know the old man." I told him.

"You grew up in the East Blue right, you know Buggy?"

"Yes but I'd rather not."

"Both of them were apprentices on the Pirate Kings ship. Your Mom worked in the kitchen."

"WHAT?!"

"You guys didn't know that, I thought I told you." I said scratching my head.

"10 years ago we crossed paths again. He was missing his hat and an arm. When I asked what happened he couldn't stop talking about you kids…Well I won't start running my mouth off and telling you things he told me in private. Congratulations on making it this far I'm sure you'll see him in the New World."

"I hope so…"

"Well then you wanted me to coat your ship?"

Before Rayleigh could get to work Robin had questions for him about something she had read on one of her Poneglyphs.

"Yeah I know…I know the whole story." Rayleigh said "But don't get all heated up, just take it one step at a time. Maybe we were a little too hasty. Me telling you right now does nothing, you need to see it yourself and draw your own conclusions. But I will tell you if you want to know that badly."

"No." Robin said sitting next to me "I don't want my journey to end just yet."

When Usopp tried asking Rayleigh about the One Piece Luffy wasted no time laying him out.

"I don't want a boring adventure like that. Not knowing is half the battle." Luffy said.

Rayleigh said it would take a few days to complete the ship. We decided to hide out till then. Everyone got a scrap of Rayleigh's Vivre Card.

We hadn't gotten very far when we got attacked. That guy from Thriller Bark, Kuma, was blocking our path. This time instead of a shockwave he shot out a laser beam.

" **Coup De Vent!"** Franky was able to blast the Warlord back and Luffy went all out form the start.

" **Tempest Kick!"** I sent out a wave the knocked the man back **"Shave Super Kick!"**

I dashed under the man and kicked him in the jaw.

"SHIT!"

It felt like my leg was gonna snap in two. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji came up and did a combo attack on the guy and blasted him back.

But even that didn't work. Zoro's wounds were acting up and he wasn't looking good. Chopper went up and laid into Kuma but it barely made dent, same with Franky's punches and Wyper's dial.

Every attack we used just barely left a scratch.

" **Flambage Shot!"**

" **Nine Sword Style Demon Aura Ashura!"** Somehow Zoro had grow two more heads and four more arms.

" **Knife Shower!"**

" **Shave Tempest: Never ending Storm!"**

" **Gum-Gum Giant Rifle!"**

When all those attacks hit…the monster finally stayed down.

Franky had come to the conclusion that what we just fought was a cyborg built to look like Kuma, in other words not the real guy.

"We need to rest." Luffy said.

"No we gotta hide." I warned.

Before we could even get off the ground we got attacked again, this time by a big guy with an axe and another cyborg.

"Jeez…crap…"

These thing, these Pacifistas how many are there? The guy with the axe said his name was Sentoumaru, an assistant of Vegapunk.

"We gotta run Luffy, we need to split up."

"Good idea."

Sanji took Franky, Nami and Wyper.

Zoro took Usopp, Rose, and Brook.

And that left Robin, Lil, and Chopper with Me and Luffy.

"We meet up in three days!"

The cyborg went after Sanji's group and Sentoumaru came after us. With one slap he pushed Luffy back.

"AH!"

"You're rubber that shouldn't hurt! **Tempest Kick!** "

My attack was blocked just like Luffy's was. There was an explosion and now the admiral had shown up, and he was after Zoro. He was about to stomp Zoro out. Robin rolled him out of the way but he just moved his leg.

_He's gonna die…_

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"Zoro!"

Just as the foot was coming down Rayleigh showed up to block the attack.

"Grab him and run!" Luffy yelled.

Usopp picked up Zoro and we made a break for it.

"Listen!" Steve yelled "Your only goal needs to be survival. Think of nothing but getting away! We cannot win!"

So we turned and ran as fast as we could.

"Leave me." Zoro mumbled "I'll by you some time."

"No!" I said "We're all leaving. Steve said not to fight. That means you to."

That cyborg was right on our tail and Brook was stopping.

"Don't stop!"

He got blasted by a laser and Sanji had come out of nowhere to save us.

"Sanji!"

"Take him and go!"

The flash of light the drilled into us was so fast I didn't even see it.

_We're gonna die…_

I looked around and saw Sanji, Brook, Zoro, and Luffy were all hurt and Usopp was freaking out.

_What do I do…?_

"That's enough PX-1"

"Another one!"

No this time it was the real deal, this was Kuma…

"You're still alive Roronoa…"

"Only thanks to you…"

"If you could take a trip where would you like to go?"

In the blink of an eye he moved his hand.

***Poof***

And like that Zoro was gone.

"Huh…Zoro…ZORO!"

I screamed out for him but he was gone.

"What the hell just happened…"

"He's gone…"

The cyborg from earlier was about to attack Usopp but Kuma made it disappear as well.

"Do not interfere."

"RUN!" Luffy yelled "WE'LL FIND ZORO LATER JUST RUN!"

Usopp helped Sanji up and we went to leave. Kuma was right behind us I could feel him.

"Move!"

Brook pushed us out of the way.

"I shall protect you even if it costs me my life."

One swing.

***Poof***

"BROOK!"

"RAH!" I pulled I knife out.

_If I can just hit an artery I can stop him._

" **Sunset Shower!"**

I dashed forward and cut into Kuma. I landed behind him.

***Crack***

My knife shattered.

_No…_

I turned and got a good look at the man who made Zoro vanish.

"I lose…"

***Poof***

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

"ROSE!"

Another one, gone…

The bear man threw Sanji around and made his way towards Usopp.

"Stay away!"

***Poof***

"USOPP!"

Gone in an instant. Sanji ran forward.

"Sanji Don't!"

***Poof***

"SANJI!"

"Zoro, Brook, Rose, Usopp and Sanji, they all vanished…"

"We have to move!" I yelled "Come on!"

I grabbed Nami and tried puling her away. And in a flash Kuma was in front of us.

" **Strong Right!"**

"NO!"

***Poof***

"FRANKY!"

"Nami run!" I pushed her back.

I pulled out the dial and flipped up by Kuma's head.

" **REJECT!"**

I set the blast off.

_I'll just crack his skull._

He looked up and me totally unscathed.

"Shit…"

***Poof***

* * *

**Lil's POV**

"WYPER!"

He was gone, just like all the rest. Then the man turned again.

"No!"

***Poof***

"NAMI!"

Suddenly he was right in front of us.

_He's so fast._

"Get away from them!"

Papa ran in front of us and knocked him back.

"Get out of here! Run and don't look back!"

We didn't move.

"I told you to run!"

I felt Robin grab my hand and start pulling me away.

Before he got too far I heard him whisper one last thing. "I love you both so much."

I felt Mama drag me away. I ran as fast as my little legs would take me.

***Poof***

"CHOPPER!"

I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I looked back and tripped over my own feet.

_No!_

I tried to crawl away but he just kept getting closer.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Now Chopper was gone.

"NO!" I heard Robin scream

Kuma teleported and he was in front of Robin and Lil. Lil was on the ground backing away as fast as she could. I ran towards her.

***Poof***

"LIL~!"

"NOOO!"

The scream Robin let out...it was like something out of a nightmare. Lil was gone…and I let it happen. I had to keep going through; maybe I could still save her.

I ran, and she reached out…her fingers were just inches away.

"Steve."

***Poof***

"NOOOO! ROBINNNN!"

I just fell to the ground like the weakling I am. I could hear Luffy sobbing a few feet from me.

_I'm so fucking pathetic…I couldn't save anybody…not my friends…not my sister…not my daughter…and not the woman I love…_

I saw that Kuma was right by Luffy.

_Not him too! I have to try!_

I ran forward and tackled Luffy.

"We will not be seeing each other again…Farewell."

***Poof***

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	89. Amazon Lily

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Ugh my head."

I opened my eyes and saw I was in a jungle of some kind.

"Just great…NO!"

Every memory hit me like a brick and I remembered what happened.

"No…Luffy?!"

I called out but got no response. I fingered the necklace with the picture of Robin and Lil.

"What should I do? Why does everyone I love abandon me…? I know I grabbed Luffy so he must be around somewhere."

I got up and started walking around. Jungle…jungle…and more jungle…oh did I mention that there was a lot of jungle.

"Where are you? Luffy?!"

I jumped to the side as an arrow shot past my head.

"Shit!"

I ducked through the forest and hid out in a tree.

"Must have just been a monkey or something."

I watched three women pick up a body and carry it to a village. The body in question had a strawhat on the back.

"Idiot." I hissed.

I followed the back to town but I didn't try and fight them. Luffy was covered in mushrooms and I didn't know how to deal with it. I let them burn the things off but by then there were too many people around for me to do anything. I'm pretty such at one point they tried to pull of Luffy's junk.

"I feel your pain…"

When someone came up and called the unconscious Luffy a man the crowd gasped.

"There are no men here…" I said surprised "This can't possibly be…The Island of Women?"

Robin will kill me if she found me here…Robin…

From there they took Luffy off to a cell and locked him up. I stayed back and waited for a good time to break him out. Eventually the moron woke up; he took his hat back and engaged the woman in conversation. They gave him so nice clothes…a little girly though. Then they decided it was time to execute him.

"Now's my chance." I jumped to the roof of the cell.

"Luffy let's go!"

"Steve!"

"There's another one."

" **Tempest Kick: Drill!"**

I sliced a hole in the roof and Luffy pulled himself out.

"We gotta go." I told him.

Luffy's rubber body allowed us to do some jumps that made dodging the arrows the women shot a little easier.

"The Vivre Card is in my other pants." Luffy said.

"I still have mine." I told him.

"I need mine back…just in case." Luffy streaked his arm and grabbed the woman who had changed his clothes "I need to ask you something."

"Let me go!"

"We're going over the wall." I told him.

We jumped the wall and Luffy ballooned to soften the landing.

"I think we're in the clear for a bit." I said.

"Don't come near me." The girl said defending herself with a small knife "I hear you all have viruses and can all of you get fat like that."

"Well I certainly can't…I guess all men kinda get fat eventually." I said thinking.

"I just want to look in my other pants." Luffy said.

The girl pulled out Luffy's piece of the Vivre Card and returned it to him.

"It looked important so I kept it."

Luffy explained why this card was so important. The blonde girl asked what kind of friends we were looking for.

"Oh well we're pirates, do you know what those are."

"You are a pirate, so is the princess of this island."

"So are you an all-woman crew or something?" I asked.

"What a foolish question. Only the strongest warriors on this island are allowed to go with the Snake Princess. That's why everyone looks up to her, Pirate Empress Boa Hancock."

_One of the warlords…_

Luffy got the girl to take the frills off his new vest.

"Well we have to get going." Luffy said "Can't relax till I find my friends."

"You're pretty restless."

"As long as they're alive I won't give up." I told her holding the necklace "These two people are the most important thing in my life, I won't lose them."

Since this island was in the calm belt just sail out was never gonna work. Luffy attempted to build a raft but the result…was just sad. I fished Luffy out of the water.

"You need to be more careful." I told him.

"Enough friendly chat." The girl said pointing her bow at us "I can't get attached."

We avoided the arrows with a little clever dodging. When they missed us the bolts burrowed into the dirt and shattered rock.

"They look like normal arrows." I said examining them "How are they so strong?"

"It's only natural for an arrow imbued with Haki to be that strong."

A whole squad of archers arrived so Luffy and I decided to make a run for it. We went from the jungle to the village and decided to steal a boat.

"Without Nami we'll just get lost." I told him "Maybe we can hitch a ride with them. We'll need to find someone important."

"Let's look in the biggest building." Luffy said jumping into the tallest building.

"Stupid idiot."

I can't make a jump like that so I had to climb down slowly. By the time I got down there he was already jumping out a window.

"What the hell did you do?!"

It was too late we were already surrounded.

* * *

We got dragged off to some arena.

"Now why are you here?" the leader demanded.

"We got shot here." Luffy told them.

"We just ended up here."

"What a laughable tale, what is your true purpose?"

"A purpose…" Luffy mumbled "A boat be nice."

"We have places to be. If you're the most important person here can you give us a ride?"

"You won't be leaving here alive."

Marguerite, the girl from earlier, tried to explain what happened but the Hancock just turned her into stone.

_A Devil Fruit._

"What did you do that for?!" Luffy yelled "They saved my life."

"Indeed and they have been punished accordingly. Bring out Bacura. On this island strength is beauty. You shall die fighting for your lives."

A large black panther appeared and the snakes binding us slithered off.

"What's gonna happen to them?" Luffy asked but his request was ignored.

"Don't talk back to the princess!"

The cat lunged at us but Luffy and I knocked it away with one punch and a crack of my whip. The crowd became silent at the show of strength.

"That woman turned your friends to stone and you just sit there and laugh!"

The crowd still defended the woman.

"No matter what I do I will always be forgiven, because I am beautiful."

She was alright; Robin was the only girl I needed.

_Robin…_

"You'll forgive me as well?" Hancock asked.

"You're pissing me off." Luffy growled.

"Ah! This man, immune to my charms, how can he exist? Marigolds, Sandersonia please eliminate these two. "

The two sisters stepped into the ring and now it was a two on two match. They had Zoan Fruit powers as well, different version of the Snake-Snake Fruit. The crowd said the two were cursed and had obtained the power of a gorgon.

"They're just Devil Fruits." I said "Zoan Fruits like Chopper's."

Luffy move the statues out of the arena and we got ready to fight. The space between the audience and the ring was a pit full of spikes so there was no running away. As soon as the bell rang they were slashing at us. The rounder one also spit poison.

"Keep moving!" I told Luffy **"Tempest Kick!"**

Despite being a blade of compressed air she was able to block it with her hand.

"What the hell?!"

The green haired one used her tail to slam me into the ground.

"AH!"

I fiddled around and grabbed my whip.

"Horizontal swing." She mumbled.

" **Whip Lash!"**

She easily ducked under my swing.

" **Whip Hurricane!"**

My fastest whip attack and she was dodging every swing.

_It's like she knows…Mantra?_

" **Shave!"**

I got behind her and grabbed her tail. I was all set to throw her but she wriggled free and wrapped me up.

" **Snake Slam!"**

I got smashed into the ground again and I was pretty sure I broke a few ribs. When I got up the two snake ladies were all set to smash that statues. I had flashbacks to the time Aokiji tried to smash Robin.

"This is between us!" Luffy said.

"They're fragile don't fool around!" I commanded.

The yellow one wrapped us up and they were gonna break the statues.

" **WE SAID STOP!"**

They wavered and let us free. They looked spooked. And the crowd was in a panic.

"Nice to know you can be reasoned with." I said tapping my foot "This is the most intense I've felt since Enies Lobby."

"From here on out no holding back." Luffy smiled **"Second Gear!"**

Sandersonia's hair came to life and tried to attack us.

" **Shave."**

I dodged the strikes and saw that they destroyed the floor. I was moving fast enough that she was having trouble keeping up with me and became unable to land a hit.

" **Hangman's Noose!"**

I wrapped my whip around her neck and started choking her out.

" **Whip Tornado!"**

I spun around and threw the snake into the pavement.

" **Jet Bazooka!"**

Luffy slammed into Marigold and knocked her back and close to the spikes. Hancock was not happy that Luffy and I had the upper hand. The sister got up and lit herself on fire.

" **Salamander!"**

We were surrounded by hair snakes.

"Luffy."

" **Jet Gatling!"**

Luffy smashed the hair apart and I kicked the air between the two.

" **Tempest Kick: Fangs!"**

I did a horizontal kick the slammed into the two and knocked them into each other. The two slammed into each other and the fire started spreading. Luffy and I each grabbed a tail and tied them together.

"Thank you, Thank you." Luffy and I waved.

The green haired sister grabbed the ledge to stop from falling into the spike pit. The fire had burned her top off, I saw what was really there, and Luffy went over to cover her back.

"He's gonna kill her."

"You may be trying to kill us but it's not what were gonna do. Don't move from that spot Luffy."

"Mari just kill him!"

"I can't…right now that man is the only thing protecting us."

"If I tell Luffy to move your 'Gorgon eyes' will be exposed." I informed her.

Hancock dismissed the crowd in a hurry and ended the fight.

"That thing you have has nothing to do with this fight." Luffy told her.

Once the crowd had cleared out Luffy got up and went to check on the statues.

"If we're done here turn them back." Luffy said "You can do that right?"

"You only get one request." Hancock said "Either I free them or you get a boat to leave this place. Which do you want?"

"Oh good so you'll free them." Luffy said.

Luffy politely bowed and thanked Hancock for helping his new friends. I was nice enough to bow my head as well.

"Thanks."

Hancock snapped her fingers and freed the three girls. After Luffy thanked them again Hancock demanded that Luffy and I go to the castle.

* * *

"You may enter." Hancock beckoned us.

"You think there's food back there?" Luffy said.

"No." I told him.

I wasn't stupid I could tell what was gonna be back there.

"Luffy you go." I said.

Luffy ran off and I had to sit with the other two sisters.

"Why did you not go?"

"My girlfriend would kick my ass if I went back there." I smiled "I hope she's okay…Besides I already saw it. I know what that is."

I could hear Luffy talking; he said the mark reminded him of the one on Hachi's forehead. Some old lady entered and started telling Hancock to trust us.

"These two are Monkey D. Luffy and Steve…it doesn't have a last name in the paper…well these two are the ones responsible for the incident and Sabaody Archipelago. An incident in which a Celestial Dragon was punched. Though I cannot understand how they arrived here."

"We were touched by Bartholomew Kuma." I explained "He sent us flying here."

"That guy was a jerk I enjoyed punching him!" Luffy yelled.

"You talking about the Dragon or Kuma?"

"I couldn't even hit Kuma…"

Hancock said that she would tell us the truth behind the symbol on her back and the mark on Hatchan's head. The mark scaring her body was the symbol of the Celestial Dragons, a mark they use to brand their slaves…

"You guys were slaves?!" Luffy interrupted.

"Sit down and shut up." I told him "Be quiet and listen."

Hancock went on to explain that a fishman by the name of Fisher Tiger broke into Mariejois and freed the slaves. He didn't care who you were Fishman, Human, Giant, he freed anyone he could.

_Sounds like a nice guy._

She explained the mark of the Sun Pirates was used to cover up the Hoof of the Dragon so that the fishmen slaves would not be discriminated against. Everyone in his crew slave or not got that mark as to make sure there was no distinction. Hachi may or may not have been a slave, we might never know.

Hancock explained thanks to the Devil Fruit powers they had been given they were able to trick the other citizens with a story. They won't accept their fate and refuse to let anyone know what they really were.

"So now that you know what I really am are you going to discriminate me to?"

"I hate slavery. I think you just have a really cool story." I told her.

"The dragons can suck it!" Luffy yelled.

"I like you two…My ship is yours where do you wish to go?"

Luffy told her we needed to get back to Sabaody and she said we could set out in the morning.

* * *

The women wanted to throw a party for Luffy. I hated this party. It was loud and people kept paying to touch me. I had my fill of food a long time ago so I wasn't sure what I wanted. My thought of Robin and the others kept plaguing me, why couldn't I save anyone…I'd been putting on a brave face but inside I was crying.

_**It's right there. The painkiller you need.** _

I looked over and saw it calling to me. One bottle, the hard stuff…

_**One sip won't hurt, it'll numb the pain. You can forget about her and the girl…** _

I felt my arm moving.

_**Exactly just drink it and forget…** _

It was right there. One sip wouldn't hurt anybody.

"What are you doing?"

I noticed that party had gotten quiet and Luffy was standing in front of me.

"Don't even think about it."

"It's right there." I didn't even look up at him "I just want the pain to stop…I just want to forget…"

I could hear the various women whispering wanting to know what was wrong with me.

"Just one sip Luffy I can handle it. I just need one…"

"You don't need that. We're leaving." Luffy grabbed me and pulled me away.

Luffy dragged me through town and Marguerite told him that I would probably be better off at that old lady, Elder Nyon's house. She let Luffy and I hang out there.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"A party isn't what he needs right now." Luffy told her "He can't control himself."

I felt like I wanted to pull my own hair out. Last time I quit I was a wreck for weeks. That time from the waterpark a few weeks ago was coming back to bite me in the ass. My body had gotten a taste again and now it wanted more. The cravings were back again. I almost broke again back there.

"I used to be able to control it." I mumbled "I just want the itch to go away…I just need one drop. Something please…"

"Go make him some tea." Nyon told the girl "It'll calm him down."

I needed to get my mind on something else.

"You sure like the paper old lady." Luffy said.

"There Nyot easy to get a hold of out here. The paper doesn't get delivered to the calm belt. The princess is a warlord it is important for her to knyow the state of affairs in the world."

"WHAT?!" Luffy yelled "She's that strong?"

"You're a pirate and you don't know the names of the seven warlords." She said.

"I know most of them." I told her "Donquixote Doflamingo, Gekko Moriah, Bartholomew Kuma, Boa Hancock, Jinbie and Uncle Hawkeye. Crocodile used to be one but it got revoked after Alabasta. I don't know the new ones name."

"Correct, but now the Snake Princess is in danger of losing her title."

She explained that the Marines and the Warlords were going to war with Whitebeards crew and if Hancock didn't go she would lose her title.

"Whitebeard won't stand by while the government does as they please. He has been planning since the government announced the execution of Portgas D. Ace."

"What…"

"Ace is gonna get executed..."

"Yes it seems a pirate named Blackbeard captured him and turned him over to gain the open warlord position."

Luffy started freaking out.

"I suppose if Whitebeard were to be victorious he could be saved…"

"When is the axe gonna fall?" I asked.

"It says in a week. So based on the paper approximately six days. That's so soon…" the old lady said.

"How long would it take to get to Sabaody?"

"At least a week." Nyon explained.

"That's too long." I mumbled "Ah well nice knowing you Ace!"

"Shut up!" Luffy yelled.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

"How long to get to him from here?" Luffy asked.

"A week by pirate ship or four days by Marine vessel."

Luffy looked like he was thinking something over.

"I'm sorry everyone but I have to take a little detour…I want to save Ace!"

"What are you looking at me for?" I asked "I've known you'd say that since this conversation started. Fine, I'm not happy about it but I'll help you."

We came to the conclusion that the fastest way to get to Ace in time was to have Hancock take us on the Marine ship wither her. When we went to go ask the lady we discovered she was now sick.

"Timing's perfect!" I yelled.

The old lady told Luffy and I to wait outside. Eventually Hancock came out to talk to Luffy and I was once again left behind with the sisters. Luffy explained what he wanted and Hancock's answer blew us away.

"I shall go wherever you wish."

"WHAAAAATTTTT?!"  
"She actually agreed?!"

"Well I'll be." I said "Someone besides Nami who actually cares about Luffy."

How is it that Luffy gets all the girls?

"One problem." Sandersonia said "How are Luffy and Steve gonna get on that ship. It's not like they can just walk on board."

"I have a plan but it's risky." I said "Luffy's small enough that he can fit under your coat."

"What?!"

"Me on the other hand…you need to make it up to the marines for denying the first request. I'll be your gift to them."

"No way!" Luffy said.

"Hancock will bring me as a prisoner. I'll figure the rest out when we get to Impel Down."

"You can't." Luffy said "It's way too risky."

"I'll be fine."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	90. The Demon-Demon Fruit

_Italics indicate thinking._

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"I cannot believe this worked."

I was sitting in one of the holding cells on the Marine's ship. Hancock had managed to convince them that she had caught me and that I was her gift to the Marines. The Vice-Admiral in charge said that I would have been sent to Impel Down any way so I was part of the transport. It took four days to get to Impel Down, and I spent each one in a cell.

"I bet Luffy's getting all pampered in Hancock's room." I mumbled "I'm stuck down here with no food, great plan self."

"We're here." Some Marines came and unlocked the cell and had me get up and walk.

I was let out to follow Hancock and the Vice-Admiral over a long bridge.

_So this is the place they wanted to take Robin. Good thing we made it this place reeks of death._

We were met by some guy with a nasty chin.

"Vice-Warden Hannybal."

"Vice Admiral Momonga nice to meet you."

The two exchanged pleasantries. And I was brought up.

"I guess we got a new one. Send him in with the other."

"Excuse me sir."

A man with poufy blonde hair came up to the warden. He had a lab coat and glasses on.

"What do you want Yuji?"

"May I take this prisoner?" the man asked "I think he will be the prefect candidate for Doctor Vegapunk's experiment."

"Yeah sure."

"Very good. Come come."

A look of concern crossed Hancock's face but I just followed the man. I couldn't risk getting her or Luffy exposed.

_It's up to you Luffy I'll catch up._

"What're you gonna do to me?" I smirked.

"Something incredibly painful." The man said with a sick smile.

I felt something stick me and I passed out.

* * *

**Much Later**

I let out a groan everything hurt, specifically my arms.

"The subject is waking up sir."

I managed to get the strength to open my eyes. I was strapped to some kind of operating chair my flannel was gone and only my t-shirt remained, my body looked fine except both my arms were wrapped in bandages. I saw my fingers move but my arms felt…soar.

"Ah you're awake. Would you mind telling me how you feel?" Yuji asked.

"Like shit." I mumbled "What the hell did you do to me."

"Just The good Doctor's latest idea. An attempt at a non-cyborg warrior."

_**PULL** _

_What was that? My Brain was filled with all kinds off thoughts about fire and powers I couldn't understand._

_**PULL!** _

I felt my arms tighten up and I pulled and broke the straps holding them down. I grabbed that scientist by his face and held him up. With a flick I threw him across the room.

"They feel stronger…Tell Vegapunk thanks. He gave me the boost I've been looking for."

The other aids had scattered screaming that their test subject had broken free. I started undoing the wrapping on my arm and when the bandages fell off I was stunned.

"What the hell."

My arms were on fire, covered in a dark purple flame.

"Why am I not burning?"

"Hellfire." Yuji said from the floor "It cannot burn the user or those bandages holding it in. Vegapunk's experiment has infused you with the power of the Demon-Demon fruit."

"A Devil Fruit power?!"

_I didn't want this! I hate Devil Fruits!_

"The Demon-Demon Fruit usually kills people who ingest it. Someone of great power is needed to control it. The side effect of the Demon fruit is that your arms will never go out. You are scarred forever."

My arms from the shoulders down were covered in this purple fire. I pulled back and punched. A stream of purple fire shot out and broke a wall.

"This could be fun. A power all my own. I can't get rid of it now I might as well embrace it." I smirked "I better go find Luffy…but first…"

I picked up Yuji. I took a thumb and burned his forehead "That's my message to Vegapunk. He just made his greatest enemy. I cannot touch the ones I love with these cursed arms. I'll kill him for that."

I picked up the bandages and wrapped my arms back up and headed out into Impel Down. The bandages didn't burn I assumed that they were infused with some kind of chemical to keep the fire in. Some guards walked up and tried to stop me but I just undid the wrappings and blasted them away.

"Where is Luffy?!"

I kept up on my slow walk. I wondered just how far down into this prison I was.

"Stop!"

A whole platoon of guards was coming at me.

" **NO!"**

I felt a slight headache and the men fell to the floor as I walked past.

"Stay out of the way."

I was focused, in the zone. Nothing would stop me from getting out and finding Luffy.

I walked out into a hallway and there was one big cell in the center of the room.

"How did you get out of there?" A fishman asked.

"Who are you?" I said.

"Jinbie."

"The Warlord?"

He nodded

"How'd you end up in there?"

"Refused to fight Whitebeard. How'd you get out of the room Steve?"

"You know my name."

"When they dragged you in there Ace called out to you." Jinbie explained.

"Where is Ace?"

"Taken, Luffy ran after him."

_He's still alive, good._

"We're going to the Marine Headquarters!" I heard Luffy yell "STEVE!"

"Hey." I smiled "Don't worry I ain't dead. Sore but not dead."

"What's with your arms?"

"I'll tell you later. By the way don't all in the water."

I heard Luffy strike up a deal with Crocodile to get let out in exchange for his help, Luffy seemed to have made a lot of friends down here.

"If you're going to the Marine Headquarters take me with you." Jinbie begged "I want to help Ace I've known him for a long time."

"Stand back." I told him.

I walked up to the cage and pulled the bandages off.

"His arms…"

"Fire?"

"RAH!" I grabbed the bars and pulled them off.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Luffy said.

"I have the arms of a demon…more like I am a demon. I still don't quite understand them, but they generate Fire like Ace's fruit but they are hard to control. I feel stronger though. I have a Devil Fruit power now…"

When Luffy tried to touch them he got burned.

"I guess me and these special bandages are the only thing they don't burn."

We got back to the task at hand and started heading up and trying to get out. I never thought I'd be teaming up with Crocodile and a Fishman but I guess stranger things have happened. I'm not gonna lie having someone as strong as Crocodile around was helpful. His powers let him break down any door in our way.

"This is Level 4" The jailers were all pointing various weapons at us.

"This place is like a sauna." Luffy said sweating.

"It's blazing hell" Jinbie explained.

My body felt fine.".

"It the Warlord Jinbie, Monkey D. Luffy, Former Warlord Crocodile and Test Subject 70-1"

_I'm just a number._

" **Crescent Cutlass!"**

Crocodile charged forward and dried out some of the men.

" **Gum-Gum Gatling!"**

" **Tempest Kick!"**

I sliced through a handful of men and knocked them around. We kept moving and eventually met up with the rest of Luffy's allies. Crocodile broke Mr.1 out and he joined up with us.

Luffy had allied himself up with a lot of people I wasn't a big fan of. Ivankov, A revolutionary, Mr.2, and a ton of other prisoners. With an army the size of ours it was easy to just force our way forward.

A bunch of really big animals with clubs showed up and started smashing people and blocking our way.

_Let's see what these new arms can do._

" **Hellfire Fist!"**

I did a move I had seen Ace do once in Alabasta and blasted a way forward. It blew those freaks away and helped us keep moving.

"I could get used to this." I said wrapping my hand back up.

The only downside was that I now felt a little tired. I took a lot of energy to control that blast.

_Now I see how Devil Fruit users have it rough._

The next obstacle in our path was Hannybal, the one who turned me over to be a test subject.

"Move." Luffy commanded.

"I will not."

The man lit his Trident on fire and started swinging it around wildly.

"I have to hurry and save Ace, I'll make you move! **Jet Gatling!** "

When Hannybal got back up to fight Luffy someone slammed him into the ground.

"What are you doing here Teach?" Jinbie said "Or should I call you Blackbeard?"

_So this is the guy that turned Ace over._

"You're Blackbeard?!" Luffy yelled.

"It seems I forgot to introduce myself back then."

_These two know each other? This is the guy who attacked us back on Jaya!_

His entire crew was there, including that masked guy who tried to pick a fight with me. Luffy went at Blackbeard but Jinbie had to stop him.

"We don't have the time! We must save Ace, I don't know how he did it but this is the man that beat Ace."

"Luffy we can't waste time here." I said "We have to get moving."

One of the prisoners yelled out that someone named Magellan was here.

"Who?"

We stopped wasting time and headed out for the upper levels.

"Strawhat!"

"It's the poison guy! Don't let it touch you!" Luffy warned.

A giant liquid metal snake beast was coming towards us. We kept running and Jinbie said that once outside we'd have to steal a Marine ship. We went up to the next floor but it was empty. We headed up again and somehow those monster guards had gotten past us.

" **Whip Crush!"**

I pulled out a whip and crushed the skull of one of the monsters. I saw that Luffy had also made friends with Buggy and Mr.3.

That poison dragon reappeared and started attacking. Mr.3 blocked it with a wax wall and the rest of use kept running out of the prison.

"I'll deal with the poison guy." Luffy said "You go ahead and get the ship."

"Alright fine but be careful." I said leaving him to deal with the problem.

When we got outside there was nothing but open water. Jinbie said to leave the ship to him. We used the door like a raft and Jinbie swam us out to the ship.

"I'm going to launch you onto the deck, hold on!" Jinbie yelled.

The raft stopped but was then carried up by a current Jinbie created. We crashed onto the deck and were quickly surrounded by Marines.

"Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?" Crocodile asked.

We blew away the crew of the warship.

" **Hellfire Stream!"**

I let off a blast of flames that blasted the Marines away.

"It's on fire!" Buggy yelled.

"Watch what you're doing." Crocodile snapped.

"Sorry I just got these. I barely know my own strength."

Eventually we did find a warship that we kept intact and were able to steal. Jinbie called Luffy and told him where to meet us. It sounded like Luffy was struggling but soon he was outside and flying towards the ship. Jinbie used his ability to communicate with fish to get the rest of the prisoners over to the escape ship.

It didn't take long before there was a whole fleet of ships coming after us. The Gates of Justice were still closed so we had to protect the ship till we could get them open. For some reason the gates just started opening on its own.

I knew who did it and Jinbie had to break the news to Luffy that Mr.2 had stayed behind to make sure we could get out. Jinbie was quickly stealing my thunder as Luffy's guardian figure.

When we got past them the gates shut behind us. We had made it out, we had gotten away. Our next stop was Marineford.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**So Steve has a Devil Fruit now. Mythical Zoan Demon-Demon Fruit.**

**It wasn't shown in this chapter but the Full form looks like Illidan from Warcraft.**

**Till Next Time!**


	91. Marineford

_Italics indicate thinking._

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Apparently some of Luffy's new allies were not happy with the news that we were heading to Marine HQ.

"Get off if you don't wanna come." I told Buggy "I won't miss you."

"Screw you!" he yelled "When this is over I'll exact my revenge on you and your family.

"What was that?" I said giving him a look "I could kick your ass back to the East Blue no problem, but I won't."

"Huh?"

"You helped Luffy so I owe ya one."

A transponder snail started ringing and Luffy answered the phone.

"This is Marine Headquarters."

"Hi this is Luffy."

"Don't tell them your name!"

The Marine on the phone said that they had classified Luffy and Buggy as the leaders of the breakout.

"Wow you two didn't get mentioned at all." I shrugged at Crocodile "How the mighty have fallen."

The sand man just growled at me.

"We had thought Buggy was just a minor pirate" The Marine explained "but now that we've received information that you served on the ship of Gol D. Roger. In addition we've received word you are like a brother to one of the for Emperors, Shanks."

"You are not his brother!" I yelled out "Don't start expecting me to call you Uncle Buggy!"

The Marine said that since there were so many criminals on the ship there was no way the Gates would ever be opened for us to escape the current.

"How can I guy like that be so weak yet no people like Shanks and the Pirate King?" Daz Bones, AKA Mr.1 asked.

"Rayleigh mentioned you and Dad the other day." I mumbled.

"You met the old man!" Buggy yelled "How was he? Boy this brings back memories."

The crowd was stunned that we were dropping all these big name pirates like it was nothing. The prisoners were starting to rise up with Buggy and it looked like they might try and steal the ship from us.

"Be quite!" Buggy yelled "We're passengers just go with the flow. Our chance has appeared a spot at the top of the world. We'll go to Marine Headquarters and conquer Whitebeard!"

The opinion of the crowd swung back in favor in just a few sentences.

"He certainly has a way with people." Jinbie said.

"Yeah…" I said "He's defiantly charismatic."

It took a while but we did arrive at the gates to Marineford.

"How are we gonna open them?"

"We don't have to." I said "They're opening on their own. Look."

We sailed through the opening gates and headed towards Marine HQ.

"I wonder if Dragon vill come." Ivankov asked.

"Why would a guy like him show up?" I said "Luffy's dad has no business here."

"Luffy and Ace are brothers correct. Would a Father not come and save his son?"

"Ace and I don't have the same Dad." Luffy informed him "Ace's dad is Gold Roger."

"WHAT?!"

The fog was so thick that we had to take it slow and even then we couldn't see anything. The water was getting very fussy all of the sudden.

"The current is freaking out." Jinbie explained.

The waves were huge and the ship was getting carried up. We hit the top of the cresting water and then it all froze up.

"We're stuck!"

The snail went off again and this time it said that the execution time had been pushed up.

"We've gotta go!"

We blasted the ice wave and sent the ship falling down.

"We're gonna die!"

The ship was plummeting towards the ground and we were gonna get crushed. We were lucky enough to hit a patch of water but I wasn't gonna fall in.

_**Your back. Rise into the air.** _

A voice in my head whispered to me and I suddenly had an idea. I focused, and I thought hard.

" **Demon Wings!"**

Leathery wings came out of my back. It took a few second but I was starting to get the hang of hovering. Jinbie fished the others out and I landed near them.

"Maybe this fruit isn't so bad." I mumbled.

"ACE~!"

"Where did Crocodile go?"

"He's after Whitebeard!"

"Luffy go!"

The two of us jumped over and Luffy kicked Crocodile back.

"We had a deal." Crocodile said "Why did you defend him."

"If this is the real white beard you're not touching him." Luffy told the man "Ace cares about him."

"That hat…" Whitebeard mumbled "It would fit more on the other ones head."

"You've got me confused with someone else." I told him "Probably my old man."

"I'm just borrowing Shanks' hat.

"You're here to save your brother?" he asked.

"Yep."

"You understand what you're up against? You'll only be throwing your life away."

"Shut up." Luffy commanded "You don't get to decide that."

"You wanna be Pirate King right old man?" I asked "That's what my Dad said at least. Well you won't…"

"The only ones who will be Pirate king are the two of us!" Luffy and I told him.

Whitebeard smirked "You two youngsters better not get in my way."

"I'll do it however I damn well please." Luffy told him.

We informed Whitebeard that the execution had been moved up and that we needed to hurry.

"I'm coming Ace!" Luffy said running off.

"Wait up idiot!"

I jumped down and ran after Luffy. Kizaru took a shot at us but Iva blocked it.

"Keep moving Luffy."

The next person to try and get in the way was Hina. Her cage was closing in.

"Up we go!"

I grabbed Luffy and flew over her bars. Someone clipped on of my wings and we fell back to the ground. Moriah started raising dead bodies.

"Pain in the ass. **Hellfire Wall!** "

I created a fire to keep the zombies back and keep Luffy moving. I heard Ace tell him to stop and not interfere. The zombies just walked through my fire.

"There's too many."

Jinbie stepped up and blasted them with water, freeing the shadows and returning the bodies to husks.

"Thanks." I smiled.

Sengoku told the Marines to deal with Luffy because he was the son of Dragon.

"Luffy you just gotta keep moving." I said "Leave the rest to us."

I threw Luffy deeper into the crowd. Jinbie stayed to deal with Moriah while I went to catch up with Luffy. By the time I did my opponent was decided.

"Luffy leave me here." I instructed "This will be my fight."

"I will not be holding back."

"Same for me. Give me all you got Uncle."

"My goal is to stop your friend…" I saw his eye scan the battlefield and he drew his store "He is still in my range…"

The shockwave that resulted flew passed me and towards Luffy.

" **Tempest Kick!"**

I sent a wave out that pushed Mihawk's strike away from Luffy. I jumped to the side as The Black Blade slammed into the ground next to me.

" **Whip Crush!"**

I took a swing but Uncle cut the cord. I tried shooting a flaming punch at him but he just cut it.

_I could bring my wings back and just fly at him but he'll cut me to shreds. I just have to buy Luffy time to get out of his eyesight._

"You're awfully calm." Uncle said taking a slash at me.

I ducked under it and the slice went and cut the frozen wave.

" **Tempest Kick: Cork Screw!"**

I sent a twisting cut at Mihawk and he just batted it away.

_**Your mouth…Let hell rise out.** _

Again the voice in my head told me what to do. I opened my mouth and felt something well up inside.

" **Brimstone!"**

A beam of something shot out and nailed Mihawk. He got knocked back and looked surprised.

" **Hellfire Fist!"** I shot a fiery punch and kept making him back away.

_**Use your whole body…become a weapon of darkness** _

I felt the power surge.

" **Demon body!"**

I felt the body get a little different

_So this is what it's like to be Chopper._

I looked at the reflection in the ice. Arms of fire, pitch black wings, horse like legs, and horns on my head. I was a little more muscular to.

"RAH! **Darkness Stream!"** I let off a blast from my hand and blew the crowd away.

I flew forward and started throwing people around.

"Someone kill that thing!"

A Pacifista landed in front of me and tried to shot a laser at me. I shot my own and knocked it away.

" **Demon Tempest Kick!"** I kicked with the hooved leg and blasted a hole in the center.

The cyborg was still moving and shooting at me. I flew at the thing and punched at the center until it stopped trying to get up. There was a loud slice and I looked back to see someone stab Whitebeard.

I felt tired and turned back into a normal human.

"Good that takes a lot out of me."

The Pacifistas were tearing into the crowd. I started trying to make my way further in to regroup with Luffy. Whitebeard smashed the ice and made a path for those of us who wanted to flee. Whitebeard said anyone else who still wanted to fight should follow him but be prepared to die.

I managed to get back to Luffy, Jinbie an Ivankov.

"They're falling back to the plaza." Iva informed.

"They're up to something." I warned.

Whitebeard's powers were shaking the whole island. Luffy was about to fling himself forward when a wall became erected.

"What now!" Luffy yelled.

"We're getting encircled!"

Walls were popping up all over and surrounding us. They the apocalypse continued and fire started raining from the sky. Whitebeards ship got bombarded and set on fire.

"Where's Luffy?"

The idiot had run off on his own and now we had no idea where he was. There was an explosion and when we got there Luffy got caught in a trap.

"You idiot! That was an obvious trap!"

"Well I have to do something or Ace is gonna die!"

"He's right we need to hurry." Jinbie said.

"I have an idea." Luffy said.

Luffy had Jinbie blast us forward on a pillar of water. When we crashed down we landed in front of the three admirals.

"AOKIJI!" I flew forward and tried melting Aokiji "Luffy he's mine! **Brimstone!"**

He was somehow able to freeze my dark laser.

"We have a score to settle." I told the ice man.

"It'll just end like last time."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	92. Death

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

" **Hellfire Fist!"**

I threw a punch at Aokiji but it just went right though him.

"Chill out." He said "You're still not ready."

" **Whip Hurricane!"** I laid into the admiral but the attacks didn't do any damage.

_I still can't hit him._

" **Shave Tempest: Tower Breakout!"**

I slid under Aokiji and cut him up the middle. He broke apart but only reformed.

" **Ice Saber."**

Aokiji swung at me and his sword dug into my shoulder.

"SHIT!"

"I told you to back off but you chose a path of death. You may have escaped Enies Lobby but you won't leave here alive."

The ice sword was coming for my neck but a man appeared and kicked Aokiji away.

"Thanks." I mumbled getting to my feet.

The man didn't say anything, he just flew off. I got back up and started fighting Marines again.

_Even with this power I'm still not strong enough to beat him…sorry Robin._

" **Tempest Kick: Corkscrew!"**

I knocked some Marines around and kept moving forward.

_Don't you dare die Ace, I'll never forgive you if you leave Luffy._

I eventually caught up to Luffy and he was on his way forward.

"Get out of his way brat!" I yelled at Coby.

" **Shave!"**

"You're not faster than me!" I grabbed him mid run **"Stern Breaker!"**

I suplexed Coby into the ice and Luffy kept moving. I looked up and saw that the executioners were moving their blades.

"Oh carp!"

" **STOP!"**

Luffy yelled out and there was a palpable shock in the air. Marines started dropping to the ground like flies, including the executioners.

_Was that because of Luffy?_

The rubber boy kept moving. Various people tried to stop him but people kept coming to his aid. Whitebeard told his crew back Luffy up. The next person the needed to be stopped was Mihawk.

"Keep going." I landed in front of Luffy and blocked a cut with a kick "Leave Luffy alone."

"Do you again wish to test the might of my Black Blade?"

"I didn't lose last time. If anything you did."

"I was caught by surprise." He said "I will not let it happen again!"

He took a swing at me and I ducked under the way.

_Let's try this._

" **Finger Pistol!"** I made the motion and stabbed my finger into Uncle's calf.

"Brat!" He stabbed the sword down and nicked my arm.

" **Brimstone!"** I let out a blast and he ducked under it.

" **Sables!"**

A sandstorm formed and blew the two of us apart.

"Crocodile!" I yelled "Don't get in my way."

"Get moving' punk." He grumbled "You can't win here and you dying helps no one."

"Since when do you want to help me?"

"I don't." he said "But he won't kill you and you won't kill him so that's kinda boring."

_He's right, I can't stop Uncle Mihawk._

I turned and ran away.

"Don't turn your back on me boy!"

" **Crescent Cutlass!"**

I didn't feel a blow so I kept moving and regrouped with Jinbie. There was a loud explosion and I saw that Luffy had managed to free Ace and the two were escaping with Mr.3.

"Yeah! Nice job Luffy!"

Luffy and Ace fought back together and the two didn't miss a beat covering each other.

_If only you could see them now…_

Whitebeard ordered us to fall back and that he and his crew would be parting here. With one punch he shattered the sky itself.

"He's incredible."

We met back up with Luffy and Ace.

"Come on we gotta go!" I yelled.

"Ace come on!" Luffy yelled.

Ace blasted himself over to Whitebeard, he said his goodbyes and we made a break for a ship to get out of here. We were getting out of there when Ace just stopped.

"Let's go idiot!" I yelled.

"Take back what you just said." Ace wasn't talking to me he was talking to Akainu.

I had heard Akainu was a scumbag, but the things he said…I never imagined a person could be that heartless.

_He was there when Robin…shit…_

I wasn't stupid I had gotten my ass kicked my Aokiji I couldn't last a second against someone like Akainu. Instead of doing the smart thing and running Ace picked a fight with the Admiral. Luffy was on the ground trying to catch his breath.

"We gotta get out here." I told him "Come on."

"Ace's Vivre card."

"Don't! It's just a paper!"

Akainu went around Ace and came at Luffy.

"LUFFY MOVE!"

The hissing noise made by the lava was sickening.

_You idiot…dumbass…jerk…_

Ace had jumped in front and there was a fist though his chest.

"No…way…"

Nothing was stopping the Logia he just kept going towards Ace.

"You still have life left in you."

"Enough!" "Back off!"

Jinbie and I went forward and blocked the next punch.

"I will sacrifice my body if it means I can delay you in the slightest." The fishman told the admiral.

"You won't take any more steps." I told him "I drag you to hell if I have to."

Vista and Marco showed up to deal with the Lava man. There was a thud and I looked back to see the last spark of life had left Ace's body. His face looked strangely peaceful.

_You jerk…_

The scream that came out of Luffy was painful. It hit me right in the heart. He just sat there crying.

"ACEEEE!"

Luffy was like a husk. There was life in him but he was just shutting down mentally.

Akainu went around us and right at Luffy.

"NO!"

Marco flew forward and intercepted the attack.

"Get him out of here! We'll back you up like we would Ace."

"Come pal!" I grabbed Luffy and I made a break for it "DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!"

"None of you will escape!" Akainu was back up but this time Whitebeard pounded him into the ground.

I didn't turn back to watch the rest I kept running. I had to get Luffy out of there before he bled out or became so broken he'd never wake up.

"Stay with me Luffy come on! Jinbie where the hell are we going?!" I yelled.

"Just get to the shore and we'll find a ship!"

"Just a little longer Luffy." I said "You gotta live just a little longer."

We got to the sea but before I could get on a ship Aokiji froze the ocean again.

_Bastard always getting in my way._

A meteor crashed in front of us and Akainu was blocking my path again.

"The son of 'Red-Haired' Shanks. I can kill you to. One less bloodline in the world…"

"I'm not dying yet." I told him.

There was a ton of commotion coming from back in the plaza but I was more focused on getting away.

" **Hell Wink!"**

Iva and his squad gave Jinbie and me the chance to slip by with Luffy.

"If we can get to the water I can get us out of here." Jinbie said.

"No good it's all ice." I said.

I felt the heat approaching and Jinbie pushed us to the side. I felt Lave drip on my arm but since they were wrapped in those bandages it didn't hurt or burn though.

_Just what are these things?_

Luffy wasn't as fortunate, some of the goo had hit him and given him a nasty burn.

"You still think you can protect that body?" the admiral asked me "He'll be dead before you know it."

" **Sables!"**

Crocodile appeared and saved my hide again.

"Grab him and go!" he churned up his storm and threw Jinbie and me away "Don't let the son of a bitch have his way!"

We flew through the air but suddenly stopped.

"Gotcha." Buggy said.

"Thanks but we gotta hurry or Luffy's done for."

"I'm doing what I can here!" Buggy yelled.

The sea parted and a submersible of some kind surface.

"Bring Strawhat here!"

Trafalgar Law was asking for me to bring Luffy to him.

"We may become enemies on day but it will suck if he dies here. Trust him with me, I'm a doctor!" he yelled.

"Do it!" I told Buggy "Drop us there!"

There was a flash of light and Kizaru was shooting at us.

"Alright here you go!" Buggy dropped us and I landed on Law's ship.

"We're diving!"

Kizaru was about to fire again. I looked at Luffy and gave him to the bear.

_Where's Dad's hat?!_

"ENOUGH!"

"Coby you idiot." I mumbled.

He tried to reason with Akainu of all people.

"You're gonna get killed!"

Akainu pulled back and death was coming.

_Not someone else…_

There was a clang of Metal and the punch was stopped.

"No way…" I had my hand over my mouth "Dad…"

Dad looked good. He was in good shape. Mom wasn't far off; her arm had turned to dark wood and was pointed right at Uncle Mihawk.

"Let's go inside!" Law yelled.

"Hang on!" Buggy yelled "Here!"

He threw me the hat and I reached into my pocket.

"Give this to my old man!" I threw an envelope at Buggy and ran inside as Law's sub went under.

* * *

**Lilly's POV**

"This is enough Big Brother." I said "Let's all just go home."

He put his sword away and turned to leave.

"I agreed to war against Whitebeard not you two."

"This war is over!"

Both sides went about tending to their wounded. I met back up with my husband.

"Buggy!" I smiled "It's good to see you!"

He got all nervous and took a letter out of his pocket.

"This better not be a love letter." I pouted "I'm already married."

"What…ha…no…It's from the kid."

"Steve! He was here."

"Yes." Mihawk said taking a seat on a rock "He passed me a few times. He is quite talented."

Shanks took the letter and opened it.

"Dear Mom and Dad,

I hope this letter finds you well. I know you can't talk to Luffy just yet Dad but I figured you and Mom would want to know a little about what's been going down to make sure we were okay. This is an envelope I've filled with pictures of me and Rose. Just so you can check on your kids."

"He's such a sweet boy." I said.

There were a few pictures enclosed.

"This is me." The first one said "I'm doing well. I met a girl; I think you'd like her. She should be on one of the other photos"

"He met a girl!" I cried "He's too young for girls."

"This is Rose." The next said "She's doing okay; I think she's dating Zoro but I'm not sure."

"She's too young for that!" Shanks yelled.

"Roronoa…" Brother mumbled.

"This is her arm." I looked at the picture of a metal arm "She lost her real one…I'm sure she'll tell you about it someday."

"My poor baby."

We looked at the next picture "This is Robin. She's the girl I mentioned. She's an Archeologist and she's 28 years old."

"28!" I yelled "She's ten years older than him!"

"Pretty." Shanks said "Let the boy date who he wants."

"You can sleep on the couch." I told him

"Look what happened when we let you date who you wanted." Buggy mumbled.

"There's one last picture." Mihawk said handing us the photo of a little girl with blue hair.

"This is Lil. She's my Daughter."

"WHAT?!"

"Are you done yelling?" the note said "She's my adopted daughter. If you two knew the whole story you'd understand. She's the light of my life. She and Robin are my most important treasures and I hope you can meet them some day.

Well Mom and Dad I'm sure we'll see each other soon.

I love you both.

Steve."

"I'm too young to be a grandpa." Shanks whined.

"Stupid brat!" I yelled "You've got a lot of explaining to do!"

"But thanks for the pictures." I smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	93. Acceptance

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

I was sitting on the railing looking out at the sea. Law had been working on Luffy for a while now. I just sat there thinking. My arms were still all wrapped up and Law hadn't come out of his room so I couldn't just ask. Without Luffy awake I was the one holding on to the hat for a bit. It felt weird on my head really didn't suit me.

_Will he be okay? I'm worried Law hasn't come out yet._

The sea was calm and there weren't any other ships in sight. It was like that for a while till a Marine ship started sailing towards us.

"Yo bear!" I called out "We have company."

I took out some binoculars and looked at it "Never mind."

It was just Hancock coming by to check on Luffy. All the Marines on her ship had been frozen.

"How is Luffy?" she asked.

"Don't know."

Bepo wanted to know how she had found us out here but Hancock got all angry cause he tried to change the subject. The door to the inner workings of the submarine opened and Law walked out.

"I've done what I can." He said "But there was a lot of damage I don't know for sure if he'll wake up."

I ran my hand though my hair "Just great…"

Iva and his lackeys showed up after that. We chatted for a bit.

"Are you a friend of Strawhat?" he asked Law.

"No, I have no duty to save him here. Does my kindness make you uncomfortable would you like me to make up a reason?"

"Look we owe you one alright." I said as Jinbie came out onto the deck "Anything you need Law just ask."

"You should be resting to." He informed me.

"No." I told him "Not yet…I need to be there when he wakes up…I don't know what he'll do…"

Hancock said that we could take the sub back to the Calm Belt with her as it would be the safer place and away from the prying eyes of the government. Iva parted with us there and left Jinbie and me in charge of Luffy.

* * *

The second he was up he was on a rampage around the island screaming and crying.

"Luffy you have to sit down!"

He just ignored me and ran off.

"What'll happen if we leave him like that?" Jinbie asked.

"The wound will open and he will die." Law explained.

"Leave this to me." I told them going into the forest after Luffy "You can follow but Hancock will turn you to stone if she finds you."

By the time I had caught up with Luffy he was smashing the forest apart.

"It's over Luffy." I said "Ace is…"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled "Don't say it! Don't say anything! I already tried; it isn't a dream is it? Ace is dead isn't he?!"

"Yes." I answered simply.

He just sat there crying…I didn't know what to say.

"Luffy you gotta stop crying." I said.

"I'm no pirate king." He whined "I'm too weak! I still can't protect anything!"

"Luffy…"

"Just go away!"

"No cause if I do you end up killing yourself." I told him.

"It's my body I can do what I want to it." He countered.

"With that logic Ace chose what to do with his body. He chose to die instead of live."

"Shut up, you say another word and I'll knock you out."

"If you wanna go ahead I won't miss that jerk. I won't miss those two at all I could never stand them. Come on just try and hit me brat." I taunted.

He threw on punch and I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the ground, so he bit me.

"OWW! You little shit!" I picked him up and pinned him against a rock.

"If we're in the process of bitching about stuff maybe it's time for me to get some stuff off my chest." I snapped at him "You have done nothing but make my life difficult. Ever since we met I was your friend but you get in my way all the time. Your Devil Fruit, that was supposed to be mine! I'm supposed to be the rubber man not you. You got Dad's hat not me, I was always close to you yet you stayed with those two and call them your brothers. I wasn't there for one toast so that make me less than them or something?!"

I looked him in the eye "AM I NOT LIKE A BROTHER TO YOU?!"

"You're pathetic Luffy! And so am I! The difference is I know that I'm weak and pathetic! You need to wake up before darkness engulfs you forever! You're supposed to be the happy one, the way you look know is just sad! I get it I'm upset to. I cry every night cause Robin isn't here. But I keep going knowing that she's out there waiting for me!"

"You can't do anything about what's lost Luffy." I said "You have to keep going for what's here."

"I still have my friends." He sobbed.

"Good." I took of the hat and placed it back on Luffy's head "It really does suit you better."

_Problem solved…?_

"I want to see them again." Luffy said.

"Then come on." I said picking him up "Let's get back to the beach and have Law look at you."

I carried Luffy back to the beach and now we had another guest.

"Rayleigh?"

"What happened to Law?" I asked.

"He just left." Rayleigh said "He wanted me to tell you rest for two more weeks…and he'll call in that IOU sometime."

Hancock and he sisters showed up shortly after that bringing Luffy food.

"I didn't make it for you two got it." She snapped at Jinbie and me "No more than a mouthful."

I grabbed something and started eating.

"How'd you know we were here?" I asked.

"I was informed of the direction you two flew by the man who sent you here. After the war a little thinking led me to find that you two would end up back here. Oh and Shakky helped."

"She's a smart lady." Sandersonia commented.

"Now then let's get down to business." Rayleigh said "You two said you plan to return to the Archipelago."

"We have a crew to meet up with." Luffy told him.

"Are you sure about that? You do remember what happened last time, do you want them all back just so it can happen again. I have a proposal but it's up to the two of you if you want to accept."

Rayleigh explained he plan I had to agree.

"Let's do it." I told Luffy.

We came up with a plan of how to get the message to the others and decided that we'd be taking two years off.

* * *

**Rose's POV- A few weeks ago- Somewhere on the Grand Line**

"Oh my head."

I looked around I was in some kind of cabin.

"It has awoken." A blond haired woman said entering the woman.

"Where the hell am I and who are you?" I questioned.

"I'm Ikaruga." She said "You are in the camp of the Seven Nights Ninjas, the swamps on the Isle of Vase to be specific."

"That sounds familiar." I mumbled.

"We are a dying breed." She said "We only have a few members left. I had trouble getting you in for treatment; the others thought you may have been another of those grave robbers."

_That's it! This is where that Zombie was from!_

"Do…I mean did you have a ninja named Maka her."

The girls face got serious "How do you know that name."

"I saw her once. Well I saw her body."

Before I even knew what was happening I was pinned against the bed with a knife at my throat.

"Where were they?!" Ikaruga asked "The scum who stole my sister's body?!"

I quickly explained what I knew and the girl let me up.

"You may stay until you are better.

A few days have passed and the paper showed up. Ace died…I really don't know how I feel about it.

"Luffy…" I got up and started walking through the swamp.

I barely got out of the cabin before I was caught in a trap.

"How sad." Ikaruga joked cutting me down "It appears you are not ready to leave this place. you do not have the skills to even make it twenty feet."

"I have to go, my friends are waiting."

"Your friend was in the paper again." She said handing me the paper.

I looked at the cover; it was Luffy standing there after ringing a bell. There was something written on his arm.

"Jerks…" I mumbled "Fine you wanna hit the pause button okay."

"Something wrong?" Ikaruga asked.

"You said your clan was dying, you're the only one aren't you I haven't seen a single other person."

"I'm actually not the only one." She said "You're just that unskilled that you can't see them."

"Turns out I've got free time now." I said "Will you teach me to see them?"

"Are you prepared for such a task?" she asked "I require you to prove that you can commit to such a trail. Your hair."

"What about it?" I said.

"I've seen the way you wash and brush it. You must like it…cut it off."

"What?!"

"Prove you want this, cut your hair."

_Mama's hair…Get stronger or look better…there is only one choice._

"Do you have a knife?"

_You two better make this worth it…I'll wait and stay here…and then in two years we crush anything in our path…_

* * *

**Wyper's POV- A few Days ago- Somewhere in the South Blue.**

I could feel the water tickling my toes. I opened my eyes and saw I had crashed on some beach.

"Argh." I groaned as I sat up "Where the hell am I?"

"They call them the Sunny Shores." A man said.

I jumped up and got defensive.

"Oh an **Impact.** " The man said "Haven't seen one like that in a while."

"You know what a dial is?" I said.

This guy was big a muscular, kinda looked like a caveman.

"Of course I do." I said "Name's Gregory."

"How do you know about Dials?" I asked "They don't exist down here."

"They fall from the sky." He said "Gifts from the heavens. Just look behind you they litter the shore line."

He was right dozens of dials all over.

"I haven't seen a dial as simple as an impact in a long time."

"What'd you mean by simple I asked?"

"I make hybrid Dials." He said "Units that have been combined. A Flaming and Axe Dial fused to make a dial that shoots blades of fire."

"Dials can't be fused." I said.

"Care to come see my workshop?" he said "I assure you I can prove that it's possible."

"Let's go."

* * *

**Days Later.**

This workshop was incredible; he had all kinds of hybrid dials and weapons. Gregory was a genius. I was unfortunately getting ready to go back; I had to meet up with the others. Until the paper arrived.

"Fine…I get it."

"Something wrong?" Greg asked.

"Nope." I said "I have a request, will you show me how to mold these dials?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask."

* * *

**Lil's POV- A few Days ago- Somewhere in the North Blue.**

I had ended up at some mining operation. There were huge crystals everywhere

_Mama, Papa I'm scared._

"Hey there's someone back here! It's a kid!"

"Oh Crap!" I mumbled and felt someone grab my leg and pull me out of my hiding place.

"What's a kid like her doing out here?"

"Enough you brutes." An old man said walking up "Put the child down."

They placed me on the ground and I fixed my dress.

"What's your name child?"

"Lil." I explained "I need to get back home."

"Okay well town isn't too far. My name is Marathon would you like me to take you."

This guy was dressed like a miner but he had a wolf pelt on his head.

I explained that I needed to get back to Sabaody. Marathon said I was on the island of Avalar, specifically the mining outpost called Glimmer. I watched as the miners worked. They kept harvesting these little gems and when one guy smashed his a gorilla appeared to help him move a rock.

"What the heck?!"

"The Animus Gems." Marathon said "We harvest them from this cave and use them for labor."

"That's mean." I said "What if they don't want to work?"

"It's no trouble we agree to work together. The creature comes out to aid us then goes back to his crystal. We have to make a bond before we can just go asking them to help. It is a mutual and beneficial relationship. They get to come out into our world and we get help."

"I think I get it. They like helping?"

"Exactly. I'm in the process of getting you a ride to your home but it will take some time."

"Alright."

* * *

**A Few Days Later.**

The paper had come and inside was a message form Papa. He wanted us to wait for him for a while longer. This would be my chance to get stronger, that way people don't have to protect me. I have to be a big girl.

I was sneaking around the mines even though it was against the rules. I walked down a long cave and at the end was an odd pedestal. There was something written on it.

"Only the conductor may remove the baton from the stone." I mumbled "What's that mean?"

"It means that only a certain person will have the power to free the twelve crystals under that stone and lead them with the conducting baton." Marathon explained.

"Sorry I'm not supposed to be down here." I mumbled.

"It's alright." He smiled "Those stones were locked away generations ago, but they say that the next conductor will be able to lead those twelve. The stones under there a made for combat not house work or labor."

"May I try?" I asked.

He blinked "I see no reason why not."

I stepped up and pulled on the rod. At first it was stiff but then it moved and broke free.

"You did it! Incredible"

I looked at the stick in my hand. It reminded me of a baton that a conductor would use at an orchestra. The stone it was embedded in cracked and twelve gems rolled up to me.

I picked the one up, there was a monkey engraved on it.

"How do I use it?" I asked?

"Throw it and break it. Don't worry it will reform of its own. They say the monkey is the leader of those twelve stones, start with him."

I threw the rock at the floor and it cracked. There was a flash of light and a creature stood before me.

"So you're the new conductor." The monkey said.

He was about the size of a normal human so compared to me he was tall, covered in fur and wearing armor and welding a staff.

"I'm Wukong. May I ask who you are Young Miss?"

"Lil…"

"Well then Miss Lil we have much work to do." The monkey explained "Do you wish to learn how to use these rocks or not?"

"Yes!" I said "Please."

"The other 11 will like to meet you soon. The Bull Alistar, the Dragon Renekton, the Dog Nasus, the Rooster Icarus, the Snake Cassiopeia, the Rat Twitch, the Tiger Azwraith, the Rabbit Riven, the Sheep Titan, the Pig Rigwarl, and the Horse Brandwarden." Wukong explained "But first I shall teach you the basics."

"Let's get started!" I cheered "Do something."

"I can't." he said "We cannot move on our own you must lead us with the baton."

"This is gonna be complicated." I whined "But I'll do it for Papa."

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"You guys wait just a little longer." I said.

"The pirates Strawhat Luffy and Torturer Steve are on break for a bit."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Lil's post time skip powers are a combination of Lucy's keys from FAirty Tail and the Talismans for Jackie Chan.**

**If you didn't know all her summons were based on League of Legends or DOTA champions/heroes. (Obviously I have no creativity. Here where I put that random disclaimer saying I don't own these.)**

**Monkey- Wukong (LOL)**

**Bull/Ox- Alistar (LOL)**

**Dragon- Renekton (LOL)**

**Dog-Nasus (LOL)**

**Snake- Cassiopeia (LOL)**

**Rat- Twitch (LOL)**

**Rabbit- Battle Bunny Riven (LOL)**

**Rooster- Icarus the Phoenix (DOTA)**

**Tiger- Azwraith the Phantom Lancer (DOTA)**

**Sheep- Cairne Bloodhoof/ Elder Titan (DOTA)**

**Pig- Rigwarl/ Bristleback (DOTA)**

**Horse- Brandwarden /Centaur War-runner.**

**Till Next time when we return!**

 


	94. Long Time No See

_Italics indicate thinking._

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

It's been two years and I've gotten stronger. The training with Rayleigh was a huge help. I understand Haki and my Devil fruit now, and I'm reading to get back on the sea.

Appearance wise I hadn't changed too much. I had trimmed my hair, less shaggy and more clean cut. I had a little stubble on my chin but it was kept low. I had traded out my tee shirt and flanned for a sleeveless skin tight shirt.

"Luffy let's go!" I called.

"I'm coming!" Luffy ran up and grabbed his hat "Has it been two years already?"

Luffy scared some animals off and we got ready to leave. Hancock was giving us a ride back to the archipelago.

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

"It's good to be back." I said looking out at the crowds of people running around I guess I should go check in."

I looked around at the crowds of people. Gregory was the only person I'd seen for two years so it was nice to see some other people. I had cut my ponytail off. I went back to how I used to look years ago, short hair and loose clothes. I stopped by the bar and told Rayleigh that I was back in town.

"Franky here yet?" I asked.

"he's been here for a week ago." Shakky explained.

"We'll I'm heading out to meet him." I told her.

I got back to the ship and sure enough Franky was well at work getting everything ready.

"SUPER~ you're here." He yelled.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Franky was all big and metal.

"An upgrade here and h\upgrade there you know how it is."

"I guess." I said spitting out a seed and putting a handful back in my mouth.

I had stopped smoking and taken up sunflower seeds as a replacement. Franky and I talked and got to work making sure everything was ready to go.

"Any one in there?" I heard a familiar voice yelled.

"YOW!" Franky yelled "Did you get shorter?"

"Screw you Franky!"

"Hey Rose."

She did look shorter, or was I taller? She looked a little curvier and her hair was now cut into a short bob that covered one of her eyes. She had on a tight leotard and a cape.

"How'd the arm hold up?" I asked.

"Fine." She said "It's even better than before. Zoro been by yet?"

"He's here but I don't know where on the island he is."

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Can I trust you to get around on your own for a few hours?" I asked.

"I'll be fine." Luffy said "I'll keep the disguise on."

"Okay I'll catch up." I told him "I'm gonna try and find Robin."

I went around Sabaody keeping my hood up trying to find anyone I recognized. It didn't take me very long to find the woman I was looking for. She was hiding up against the side of a building. She looked paler then a few years ago. Her hair was styled differently and she looked a tad older but there was no mistaking it that was my Robin.

"Guess who." I said covering her eyes.

My body was twisted and contorted in a painful way.

"Ow Ow Ow Robin it's me!"

"Sorry." She said let me go "Don't sneak up on me like that."

I pulled her close "I missed you."

She leaned in close "I missed you to. You look good."

"You to." I said moving closer.

Robin leaned back against the wall and I slowly started kissing her. We stood there for a long time just holding and kissing each other.

"Oh…I missed you so much." She said as I kissed her neck.

"It's been so long." I whispered.

"Maybe we can run back to the ship and catch up." She giggled.

"You two quit being gross."

We both stopped and looked to the end of the ally.

"I missed you to. Mama, Papa."

"Lil!"

The little girl ran up and gave us a big huge.

_Both of them are back in my arms, right where they belong._

I backed up and looked at Lil. She was twelve now and she was a little taller. She was wearing a white and black dress and poncho. She had a panda like hat on and her hair was tied up in pigtails.

"I've missed you two." She smiled.

"Give your old man another hug." I said.

"Let's go to the ship already!" Lil whined "I wanna put my stuff in my room."

"Alight let's go." Robin said.

Lil marched along towards the ship and I held Robin's hand as we walked. I smiled; my little family was back together. When we got back to the Sunny Franky, Rose and Wyper we're there. Lil ran off to get her room all set up.

"I gotta go find Zoro." Rose said wanna come.

"Yeah sure." I told her "We'll be back."

We hopped off the ship and headed back into town.

"What's with the hair?" I asked.

"I wanted a new look." She shrugged "What's with the arms."

"Don't touch them." I said "they're dangerous."

"Mysterious." She said making ghost noises.

"It's a Devil Fruit." I told her "I can't turn it off."

Rose got serious "Really. What'll happen? If someone touches them."

"You get burnt." I told her "I can't touch them…Robin and Lil..."

"I'm sorry." She said "There they are."

We found Zoro and Sanji in the middle of the rode arguing like always.

"Bring it I'll cut you in half!"

"I'll kick your ass Mosshead!"

"BOYS!" Rose yelled "Knock it off!"

They both stopped the fight and bent to her demands.

"You two seen Luffy?" I asked.

"Nope." Zoro said.

Sanji didn't answer he just kept staring at Rose. The transponders snail rang and Franky told us where to meet them. There was a lot of noise coming from nearby so we decided to stop there on the way back. Sure enough Luffy was the cause of the commotion and had gotten spotted.

"I thought I told you to stay out of trouble!" I yelled.

Luffy was all excited to see the others but there was another Pacifista behind him.

"You're in the way!"

Zoro cut it, Sanji kicked it and I punched it. Rose's arm buzzed and a huge sword acme out the side.

"I cut it."

"No I broke its neck."

"I think I melted his wires."

"Will you three quit the dick measuring contest?" Rose snapped.

"Come on we gotta go everyone else is waiting." I told Luffy.

On our way out Luffy stopped running and said goodbye to Rayleigh.

"We're gonna do it Rayleigh." Luffy said "We're gonna be Kings of the Pirates!"

We left Rayleigh there and went back to the ship. Along the way we ran across the ghost girl from Thriller Bark. She warned us that the Marines were moving at that we needed to get out of here in a hurry. We hitched a ride from some bird and got back to the ship in perfect time. We got back in the deck. Luffy was in awe of Franky and Sanji was bleeding out on the floor.

"This isn't fair!" Rose whined.

"What now?!" Zoro snapped.

"Two years…I grew for two years and Nami's boobs are still way bigger! And she's showing them off now to, this sucks!"

"You'll always be flat." Zoro told her.

"Way to be sensitive!"

A Marine ship tried to attack us but Hancock ran some interference.

"Oh it's just Hancock." Luffy said.

"She winked at us!" Brook said stunned.

"You know that woman?" Nami asked.

"We got sent to her Island two years ago." I explained.

I suddenly felt a shiver up my spine.

"So you were at the island of women…" Robin said "I expect that you were on your best behavior."

"Of course I was dear."

Franky opened a valve and the bubble on the ship started filling with air. Nami explained how the bubble worked and soon we were ready to descend to Fishman Island.

"I know we all have a lot to talk about." Luffy said "but I just wanted to thank you all for putting up with our selfish request the last two years."

"Let's set sail."

"Onto to Fishman Island!"

The water looked so pretty as we descended lower and lower.

"Hey Papa~" Lil hummed "What's with the bandages?"

"Are you hurt?" Chopper asked "Do you want me to look at it?"

"No." I said "No matter what never take them off."

"Why not?" Usopp asked.

I pulled the bandages off one arm and showed the the fire covered limb.

"WHAT?!"

"That is the curse of the Demon-Demon Fruit." I told them "By the way I can't swim anymore."

"A Devil Fruit." Nami said.

"I ain't happy about it. That's what I get for not thinking my plan through." I mumbled wrapping my arms back up "This stuff burns everyone but me so be careful. Enough about me let's get sinking."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	95. Kraken

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

I watched the light fade away as we slowly sank down towards Fishman Island. It was incredible to watch the fish swim passed. On our way down Nami had explained how the bubble coating worked. I don't know what she did but Sanji got a nosebleed so bad he shot through the bubble and out into the sea.

"What a dumbass." Zoro grumbled "He's wasting all the blood."

"How come you never do that for me Zoro?" Rose whined.

He looked at her with his one eye and scratched his nose "Sorry I'm not a perv like him."

"We might have to get blood on Fishman Island." Chopper said "Do humans and Fishmen have the same blood?"

"I'm not sure." Lil told him "I'm looking forward to studying them."

"No studying the fishmen Lil." I said "At least not without their permission."

"Yes Papa."

I felt a weight on my shoulder. Robin was leaning her head on my shoulder. She looked so stunning. Her jacket was unzipped pretty far down and she was showing a large amount of cleavage.

_Chopper might need to break some out for me._

Robin grabbed my hand and laced her fingers with mine…but I couldn't feel it because of my cursed arms.

I looked at her and smiled "Something wrong."

"No." she smiled back "Just…relaxing."

I kissed the top of her head "I missed you."

"You already said that." She smirked.

"Well it's true." I said.

Luffy broke out his food from Hancock so that we could all eat while Sanji was out cold. I sat on the bench with Robin and we ate together.

"Yo listen up!" Franky yelled "I have something to say."

"Is it your robot secrets?" Luffy asked.

"No…Robo"

_Is he just playing along or was that real?_

"As you guys know Hachi originally offered to guide us to Fishman Island. But he was wounded and had to go back before us." Franky explained.

"That's a shame." I said.

"He was hurt for the same reason as Duval. In other words in the process of defending the Sunny they got banged up…that was a year ago. The marines had found the Sunny and the two were hurt protecting it."

_We really owe those guys._

"But then what happened during the last year." Usopp asked "The ship looks fine."

"That's cause someone else was looking after it." Franky explained "The man who separated us, Bartholomew Kuma."

Franky explained that when he got back to the ship a few days ago he found a badly injured Kuma waiting for him.

"I assume by now you all realized it." I chimed in "What Kuma did back then…he did it to save us."

"Exactly." Franky nodded "After we vanished he visited Rayleigh."

Franky explained that Kuma didn't have much time left back then. He was going to become a full machine. Kuma's last mission was programed by Vegapunk as a favor. Kuma's last wish was to protect the Sunny until one of us came back to get it.

"It looks like in the end we really owe him one." I mumbled.

"One last thing." Franky said "You need to understand while we do owe him a great debt Kuma is gone…next time we see him he will be a machine whose sole purpose will be to kill us."

"A favor we can never repay." Wyper sighed "Doesn't sit well with me."

I was wandering around the ship. I was gonna take my bags to my bed when Robin grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"Just gonna throw my stuff in my room." I said.

"Your room is that way." She pointed towards the girl's room.

"No…My rooms that way." I pointed to the men's cabin.

"You're awfully dense." Robin said "You-are-sleeping-with-me."

"Huh?" I said confused.

"We are going to share a bed." She said I don't want to sleep alone anymore."

"I'd…I'd love to." I said "But Nami would kill me."

"She said it was fine." Robin said pulling me to her room.

I got in there and threw my things on the bed "Are you sure this is okay?"

Robin had her hands on my chest "It's fine Dear."

I put my hands on her waist as kissed her. Robin made little giggles as we fell back on the bed. Our kiss was getting more heated but our romantic moment came to a quick end when the ship got rocked.

"What are those idiots doing." I said going out onto the deck.

"So much for that." Robin sighed "That killed the moment…"

I got onto the deck and saw the ship under attack by some other pirates. I was all set to pull off my bandages and fight back but then the other ship was pulled off and there was no need to fight. One pirate got stranded on our ship but Franky and Usopp tied him up.

_Well that really was a waste of time…Robin and I were finally getting some private time to…_

After they tied him up we drifted along the currents slowly going deeper and deeper. It was starting to get cold and everyone was putting on coats.

"Would you like a coat Papa?" Lil asked handing me a garment.

I took the coat and ripped the sleeves off.

"Hey!" Lil yelled "That was a good coat.

"I only need a vest." I told her.

When you have arms made of fire like I do sleeves are more of a burden. I need to be able to quickly remove the wrappings and sleeves get in the way, besides my arms are warm enough from the hellfire.

We sailed forward until we came across some sort of undersea waterfall.

"That's our way down." I mumbled.

That guy we had tied up told us to turn back because of some monster. When we looked to the bottom of the fall there was a huge squid at the bottom.

"It's a kraken!" we all yelled.

"They are real." Lil said fascinated.

"Let's make it our pet." Luffy suggested.

"Are…you…in…sane?" I asked him.

"It can pull the ship." He suggested.

Obviously Usopp and Chopper wanted to put a quick stop to that. I watched Robin doodle in her notebook.

"That sketch ain't half bad." I said looking over her shoulder.

"Well it isn't every day you see a Kraken." Robin said.

"You're really good Mama." Lil said.

"How are you three so laid back?!" Chopper yelled.

There was a loud commotion and those guys from earlier were coming back. They were going to attack us but the Kraken killed them.

"It crushed that ship in an instant." Lil said writing down notes "It must be incredibly strong."

The mollusk swung at us and Franky moved the ship to dodge. In order to protect us from the Kraken Luffy, Zoro and Sanji got bubble suits to go fight the creature.

"Don't hurt it." Lil begged "Please be gentle."

"You coming Steve?" Luffy asked.

"My fire won't work underwater." I reminded him "I'll stay here and watch the ship."

Those three went out into the water and went to fight the Kraken

"It's swinging at us!" Chopper yelled.

Franky stepped up and moved a panel on his shoulder **"Franky Rocket Launcher!"**

Franky shot missiles at the monster to slow it down.

"One's coming from the right!" Lil yelled.

" **Guard Point!"** Chopper puffed up like a big balloon and protected the other side.

"We're headed for an undersea mountain!" Brook called out.

" **Air Bazooka!"** Wyper fired his Bazooka to try and slow us down "We're still gonna hit it!"

"If it will only be for an instant." Robin said crossing her arms **"Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano!"**

Two large arms sprouted from the ship and pushed us away from the rock. Robin leaned on me to catch her breath.

"Great job." I said holding her up "Will you three take care of that thing!"

Luffy tried to attack but the sea sapped his power. Sanji somehow walked on the water and attacked the Kraken with his fire leg. Zoro crossed his swords and cut a tentacle off.

"Stop cutting them off." Luffy whined moving his hands behind him **"Gum-Gum Elephant Gun!"**

Luffy knocked the Kraken out with a punch. Some strange shark swam out of the Kraken.

"Where did he come from?" Lil wondered.

The shark thanked Luffy for freeing him and then swam off. As soon as the shark left the current shifted and the three outside the ship got blown away.

"They got pulled away by the current!" Robin pointed out.

Nami gave us commands on how to steer the ship.

"Are you sure we should leave them?" Usopp asked.

"Those three will be fine." I told him "I hope…"

The bottom of the sea was dark.

"Spooky." Lil said.

"Yeah." I nodded "I can barely see ten feet."

"Can't you start a fire or something." Usopp whined.

"My hellfire is not a flashlight!" I snapped.

"I have a light function built in." Franky said.

"Well fire it up." Wyper told him.

" **Franky~! Nipple Lights!"**

"Why did you put them there?!"

We slowly descended looking for Luffy and the others. There were a lot of weird fish down here.

"Look at these jellyfish." Chopper said.

A tentacle passed through the bubble.

"Does it want to be friends?" Chopper said.

"Don't touch it!" Lil yelled pulling him back "Those are Dark Jellies, they're stingers are poisonous."

"That was close." Chopper said "Thanks Lil."

I looked at the little girl as she put Chopper down. I starred at Lil…she was blushing.

"It…It was nothing…" she mumbled.

_Hell no!_

I picked up the deer and dragged him off.

"Wa! Put me down!" Chopper whined.

"Listen up Fur ball." I said looking him in the eye "You better not try anything with my little girl."

"Huh?"

"Lil is my innocent little angel." I told him "If I see you putting the moves on her again I'll skin you and make you into a hat."

Chopper's teeth were clattering.

"Have I made myself clear?" I asked.

"Ye…Yes Sir."

I put him down and he scampered off.

"Really." Robin said coming from around the corner "was that necessary?"

"What?" I asked.

"Poor Chopper did nothing wrong." Robin said.

"That little deer. Flirting with my baby girl…"

"Chopper doesn't even like humans like that." Robin said "And Lil is twelve!"

"Exactly far too young to be interested in boys!" I pouted.

Robin pulled me close and kissed me "Someday you'll have to accept that our little girl is growing up. And your right I don't like it either."

"Don't like what."

"I don't want her to grown up…I want her to be my little Lil forever. I don't want some boy taking her from me…"

"We missed two years of her life." I reminded her "Look at her, she's gotten so independent."

Robin smiled "You know I worried about her every night."

"Me to." I said "Me to…"

"I saw her family while we were separated." Robin said "They joined up with the revolutionaries."

"Is that so?" I nodded "Were they happy."

"Very." She said "Well not about us losing Lil but that's a story for another time."

"MAMA! PAPA!" Lil yelled "You could come see this!"

We went to the front of the ship.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled.

There was a huge sea…person? At the front of the ship, and he was about to throw a punch at the ship.

"Franky get us out of here!" Wyper yelled.

"We're out of fuel!"

"We're screwed…" I gasped.

A tentacle came out and punched the Sea Monk…thing.

"That's enough!" Luffy yelled.

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were riding the Kraken.

"They tamed it." Lil said "Impossible."

Luffy called his new pet Surume, and it carried us to Fishman Island.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I'm back from my Christmas break so updates should resume more regularly.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	96. Fishman Island

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Luffy had his new squid friend carry our ship so we could move a little faster. It would be nice to have some protection from the other sea monsters.

"Well if this thing is gonna carry us let's get going." I told Nami.

As soon as we were about to get moving the water rumbled and the ship quaked.

"Oh no." Nami gasped.

"What now!" Wyper groaned.

"An undersea volcano…is going to erupt." Nami said with a look of fear.

"Well then let's go!" I yelled.

"Luffy tell that Kraken to get us far away from here." Nami instructed.

This Kraken was already running away along with the Flying Dutchman and his boat.

"He was already running!" Wyper snapped "What a coward!"

"What a lifesaver." Nami clapped "Maybe he won't be so bad."

"The way it runs is ridiculous." Robin commented.

"Well an eruption I pretty scary." Lil said.

On command the volcano started spewing lava and it was getting dangerously close to the ship.

"Just a little more." Nami mumbled "NOW! Down into that trench!"

"It's total darkness." Rose warned "Fishman Island can't possibly be down there."

"We're stuck between a rock and a hard place." I said "Or a hot place as it was…whatever we've got to go deeper! Dive!"

Surume jumped down into the darkness but the eruption of the volcano caused rocks to start plummeting towards us.

"Let me out I'll cut them." Zoro said.

"We're 8,000 meters under water." Robin said holding Zoro in "You'd be crushed by the pressure before you even drew your sword."

"What are we gonna do! What are we gonna do!" Chopper ran around screaming.

" **Special Attack. Green Star: Sargasso."**

A large collection of kelp appeared and snagged the rocks.

"That was so cool Usopp!" Chopper cheered.

"That will only hold for a moment. Let's get away while we can." Usopp said.

We moved out of the way and the rocks broke free.

"Great job Usopp." Luffy smiled.

One of the boulders came crashing down and knocked the Kraken out cold. He lost his grip on the ship and we plummeted down to the bottom of the trench.

"We…landed?" Franky said "Everything looks to be in one piece."

"Why is it so bright down here?" Lil wondered.

"It's blinding. Even my eyelids are going to fall off…if I had any." Brook laughed.

I looked up and I saw it. An island under the sea…an Atlantis.

"Nami?" Luffy asked "Is that it?"

"Yep." She said "the needle's pointing right at it. No doubt that's Fishman Island!"

The island was enclosed by a large bubble.

"We finally made it." I whispered "After all this time…"

"I wonder what kind of meat they have there?" Luffy drooled.

"Quit slacking and tell your aquatic friend to find the entrance." I told him.

Well Luffy didn't even get to ask cause the Kraken suddenly threw us off.

"What the hell!" Zoro snapped.

The Kraken sprinted away and now the ship was surrounded by a herd of Sea Monsters.

"Look at them all!" Lil said in awe "There's so many."

"Someone's riding them." Rose pointed out.

"You're the Strawhats." A fishman on the back said "The ones who took down Arlong two years ago."

"Who's Arlong?" Lil asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"If that were it your fate would be sealed but you also helped Hachi and took down a Celestial Dragon." The fishman explained "Just like Fisher Tiger, the hero of this island."

_That's the man who rescued Hancock…_

"So tell me." The fish laughed "Friend or foe? Will you join the New Fishman Pirates or refuse? If you refuse we'll sink you."

I heard the others whispering and planning an escape because we couldn't fight back this deep under the water.

"Franky you steer." Wyper said "Usopp and I will refuel the burst."

It took a few second.

"We're all set." Franky called out.

"So what's it gonna be Strawhat?"

"HELL NO STUPID!"

Luffy started making faces at them.

"Don't provoke them." I groaned "just let it go."

"Then you won't pass!" the man yelled "Sea Lion!"

"This could be bad!" Lil yelled.

"The Sunny is a lion to." Franky chuckled "Maybe we'll settle this someday."

" **Coup De Burst!"**

The ship shot forward but as a result of too many bursts all most all of the air had been sucked out of our bubble and we were pinned to the floor.

"We're gonna get crushed!" Wyper warned.

"Just hang on a little longer!"

We hit the bubble and managed to pass through but our coating was wiped away.

"The bubble has two layers!" Robin said "We're going to fall!"

"Then we'll use another burst!" Franky yelled.

We hit the next bubble and ended up in a layer of water.

_I can't move….crap!_

I sat there drowning in water. I knew I couldn't swim anymore but when I was training I made a point to avoid water. This was only the second time I had my strength sapped away.

_Someone help me dammit!_

The current was pulling us down and I blacked out.

* * *

**Lil's POV**

_They're all going to down if I don't do something._

I had managed to pull myself up onto a rock but I needed to help Mama and Papa.

_They can't swim…think Lil think._

I dug around in my purse, I pulled out my commanding baton and a stone..

_One of you guys has to be able to help me._

" **Azwraith the Phantom Lancer!"**

The cat man appeared crouching before me.

"How may we aid you today Young Miss!"

"My parents are drowning do something!" I yelled.

He looked at the water.

"Young Miss you do realize we are a cat and we hate water." He said.

"Well can you spear fish them out or something?" I was starting to panic.

"Our pike is not that long." He said "Perhaps we am not the best for this task."

"Well I don't have the time or the energy to call someone else right now!"

I pointed my baton at him.

"Now get in there kitty."

"Very well." Copies of him appeared "We follow your will."

"Then dance my pet!" I said leading the doubles and Lancer into the water.

I led him deeper and deeper.

" _Anything?"_

" _ **We see nothing yet Young Miss."**_

" _Please Hurry."_

" _ **We are not alone." He said though our link "The others are looking forward to meeting you friends as well…especially the parents you talk so affectionately about."**_

" _Well if you don't fish them out you won't meet them"_

" _ **Miss Lil we see something."**_

" _What is it?" I said spinning him._

" _ **It appears to be a large man carrying a man and woman who are drowning…Avoid or Attack?"**_

" _That sounds like Franky…leave him be…I'll bring you back up."_

" _ **We rush to your side."**_

The water broke and Azwraith and his doubles became one again. As predicted Franky pulled himself up with Mama and Papa.

"Back away from the girl." Franky said pointing his finger at Az.

The cat swung his spear around "We will protect the Young Miss…it is our sworn promise."

"It's cool! It's cool!" I said waving my hand "This is Franky he's cool!"

"I'm SUPER~! What are you Cat Bro?"

"Azwraith I'm all done with you for now." I said "You can head home…I'm getting tired."

"Very well Young Miss." He bowed "We look forward to serving you again soon."

My tiger faded away and his stone reformed in my purse. I went over to Mama and Papa. They were still breathing but they were drenched. Not long after that Nami surfaced and pulled herself onto the rock.

"This is it?" she said "Just the five of us?"

"I didn't see anyone else." Franky said.

"I'm sure there okay." I smiled "The current wasn't that strong…"

"Ugh my head." Papa sat up and rubbed the bridge of his nose "What happened."

"You almost drowned." Franky told him "Luckily your bro was here to save you."

"Robin?" he asked.

"Right here." I smiled "She's still a little wet though."

"I can take care of that." He said sitting up and pulling at the bandages on his arm.

When they fell off his arms were covered in a purple fire. Even though I was a dozen feet behind him I could feel the heat behind him. The heat turned the water to steam and dried Mama off.

"There we go." He said wrapping his arms back up.

"Ow." Mama woke up and stretched "Can we avoid doing that again."

"Seconded."

"Well what are we gonna do?" Nami asked.

"I gotta find the Sunny." Franky said.

"I would enjoy exploring this forest." Mama said.

"Me to. Me to!" I waved "I wanna look in the forest."

"Well I'm going to town." Nami said "I have things to buy."

"I'll go with Nami then." Papa said "Our best chance of finding the others is there."

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

After getting dragged down by the current I managed to surface and pull the bag of bones up with me. The two of us had landed close to town so we made our way inside. We met up with that starfish; apparently he's some kind of famous designer. Pappug took us to the mermaid café. This place was great. Beautiful fish woman waiting to serve you. It helps when Brook is as famous as he is because that just made me part of his entourage…so the girls were all over me.

"Maybe the cook has the right idea." I sighed.

The girls were really into petting my wings.

"You're so handsome Wyper." "Your wings are amazing."

"Ladies…please don't tug like that."

Brook and I hung around that café for a few hours.

"As enjoyable as this is Brook we should try and find the others."

"I suppose you are correct." Brook said.

We headed out followed by the Mermaids and Pappug. When we got outside we were surprised to see Luffy and Usopp.

"Please come back again Angel-Kun." The fish women were still hanging from my arms.

We caught a fish taxi and headed deeper into town. Along the way the others talked about someone named Vander Decken, a man who was stalking the Mermaid Princess.

_Sounds like a nutjob…_

We passed by a factory with a suspicious looking flag on it.

"Why is there a pirate flag on the factory?" I asked.

"That's because it belongs to the person protecting this island." Pappug said "Big Mom, one of the Four Emperors. She protects this island like Whitebeard did in the past. She protects this island and in exchange we give her candy."

"An Emperor, just like Shanks." Luffy said staring off "I'd sure like to meet her one day."

We looked up when Pappug said we had arrived at his mansion. It was fancy upper-class place.

"Nice Place you got here." I said hopping off the taxi "Talk about high class."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	97. Misunderstanding

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

We had all decided which way we were gonna go. Nami and I hopped on a bus headed to town and the Robin and Lil grabbed the one going to the forest. Franky had to find the ship so he was left to his own devices.

The start of the bus ride was quite, neither Nami nor I was really talking and we were the only ones on the bus.

"So Uhh." I said trying to start a conversation "What's with the outfit?"

"What about it?" she said looking at herself.

"You trying to impress someone by showing off that much skin."

"What no!"

"I mean I think Luffy would like you just as much regardless-"

"Shut up!" Nami said clearly blushing "I have no one to impress."

It got quiet again and Nami and I didn't say much. I thought I had screwed it up big time but she started conversing with me again.

"So Robin asked if you could move into our room." Nami said.

"Yeah she said you told her it was cool…I don't care I'll go stay with the guys if this makes you uncomfortable."

"No it's fine." She said "Just remember I'm only a few feet away so…yeah…"

Nami and I started talking about what we had been up to these past two years. I was interesting to hear how she had been on a sky island.

"You talked about my outfit earlier what's with yours?" she asked.

"What the wrappings?" I asked aside from the sleeveless tank the bandages cover all the way around my shoulders "I can't take them off or everything around me will get singed."

"They really don't go out?" she said tapping my wrist "Not even in water?"

"I tried dunking them. It sapped my strength and they went out, only to reignite a few seconds later." I explained "due to the wrapping I've basically lost the felling og touch with my hands."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be it's my own fault…If I hadn't gone to Impel Down this wouldn't have happened to me…That's why I have to find Vegapunk…and make him fix me."

"How come the bandages don't burn?" Nami asked.

"I've never been able to figure it out." I said "Probably something Vegapunk did. Maybe they have Seastone in them or something I'm now sure."

"Well we'll be here to help." She said with a smile "I'm sure we can get your normal arms back…exactly how does your Devil Fruit work?"

"It's a Zoan like Chopper's. Only mines Mythical." I said.

"So you have a full blown Demon form?" she asked.

"Yep…I can get pretty big and terrifying. I'm sure you guys will see it someday." I said looking off.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Nami said sounding concerned.

"The Demon form is a monster." I explained.

"Like Chopper's crazy mode?"

"No I'm still in control but I destroy more than I ever want to. I'd be worried about hurting one of you."

The bus came to a stop and Nami and I got off in the upper shopping district.

"I doubt we'll find the others here." I mumbled.

"Well then let's get to shopping." Nami said "We can look and shop."

"Last time I went shopping with you I got stuck holding all the bags." I said.

"Yeah you did…that was so long ago huh?"

"Two years." I nodded "I bought the lockets then."

"I forgot you guys had those." Nami said looking at my necklace "If you don't want it anymore let me know."

"I'll never sell it." I told her "It's special now."

After that Nami dragged me around to carry her bags while she haggled prices at the stores. She was buying so much I thought my arms were gonna fall off.

"Just take the higher price so we can go." I begged "My arms are literally on fire and I feel a burn."

"Don't you dare burn my clothes." She glared "Now where were we…oh right I won't pay any more than 10,000."

"That's less than half the original price! Be reasonable." The clerk begged.

"Heyyyy. Steve! Nami!"

Luffy, Usopp, Wyper, Brook and Camie came into the store, which was owned by our old Starfish pal Pappug.

"What are these prices?" Nami reprimanded the starfish "They're borderline robbery"

"Well they are designer brands." He explained.

"Bring them down." Nami commanded.

"Well I guess I owe you for Sabaody a few years back so you guys just take what you want." The starfish said "It's on me."

I guess he forgot he was dealing with pirates because we just raided the whole store.

"You guys don't understand generosity at all!"

There was a big commotion from outside so we went to investigate. Apparently in a rare occurrence the king of Fishman Island was making an appearance without his guards, just him and a whale.

"That's King Neptune." I observed "He's big."

The merman approached us "Are these the ones Megalo?"

The shark from back when we met the Kraken appeared and nodded it's head.

"Strawhats." The king spoke "I invite you to come join me in Ryuuguu Palace."

Apparently being summoned to the palace was considered a great honor so we gladly accepted. We climbed on top of the big shark and it gave us a ride to the palace. Turned out our new shark friend was the pet of the Mermaid Princess so Neptune was grateful that we rescued him.

"I had sent my sons out to get you but they never returned." Neptune explained "So I came to find you myself. Also while I'm thinking about it we found two of your comrades. A man and a woman. The man wasted no time drinking even though I told him it be more fun if he waited for all of you."

"So it was Zoro." Nami growled.

"And the girl is probably Rose." I added.

"Once they find them my soldiers will bring the rest of your friends to the palace so don't worry." Neptune said.

"Do you guys know where they went?" Luffy asked.

"Franky said something about going to find the Sunny and then visiting a relative of Tom, his master. Robin and Lil went to take a walk through the forest. Lil wanted to study some creatures and Robin wanted to check for something." I told him.

We got closer to the palace and a bridge extended so we could cross. We got a full view of the palace and it was stunning, I was giant and elaborate. The inside was just as fancy. I felt out of place with the way I was dressed.

The King was scolded by his advisors for going out with no supervision.

"Where did Luffy go?" Nami asked.

"Can't even sit for a minute." I grumbled "And where the hell are Zoro and Rose."

Just as a finished my sentence I was some punk guard try and grab Nami.

"Hey there." I said grabbing his wrist "What'd you think you're doing."

I pushed the man back and soon we were surrounded by a whole platoon of guards.

"Just great…" I mumbled "What you do now Luffy?"

The guards tried to tell us we were being detained on suspicion of kidnapping mermaids. When they tried to get closer a glared them all back again.

" **Pitch-Black Wings!"**

I generated a gust of wind that started blowing guards back. I kept pushing them back without using my arms…as to avoid burning the whole palace down.

"They're just five people how tough can this be?" A guard spoke up.

"If you keep fighting you'll get in more trouble." Camie said.

"So?" I told her "I ain't going down without a fight."

"We didn't do anything." Wyper said "A I won't be punished over nothing."

Wyper reached into his bag and pulled out two metal gauntlets like gloves.

"If you guys wanna go we can throw down." He said tying his boots.

Some rookie guard tried to come up and stab me.

" **Armament: Iron Body."**

His spear hit me and broke in two.

" **Finger Pistol."**

I jabbed him in the guy and blasted him back.

"Those moves." Nami gasped.

Two more guards came at me.

" **Observation: Paper Art."**

I flowed like water to avoid the attack.

"I've had two years to become a Six Powers Master." I told him "I'm practically untouchable."

I turned to the side when I saw Neptune's trident coming right at me.

***Clang!"**

"Don't get so cocky Little Bro." Rose said as she as Zoro blocked the attack.

"I thought you two were in the dungeon." Usopp said.

"I heard a party." Zoro smirked.

"So I broke us out." Rose smiled showing her right pinky was doubling as a lock pick.

_It's got a blade and a lock pick….what else is in that arm?_

All the guards came at us at once now that Zoro and Rose were here.

_This is getting annoying._

" **BACK OFF!"**

I growled and most of the room passed out…everyone except for King Neptune and his two ministers. Neptune was mostly fine but the minsters had only been staggered.

_They are strong…I need to watch them…_

"Tie them up." I said "We need to figure out what the hell's going on"

We finished subduing the soldiers when the transponder snail nearby rang, it was the prince asking us to lower the bridge.

"Yo." I said talking into the phone "I can't lower the gate right now…we're a little busy."

"Am I speaking to a member of the Strawhat pirates?"

"Yep." I said like it was nothing "Now let's talk like civilized men before I start making grilled fishman."

I heard another voice tell the Prince talking to me that I was 'the torturer'.

_Haven't been called that in a while…feels nice._

"I got way to many hostages here so let's get this over with" I said putting on a dark persona to convince him "I want my ship, and I want it coated. I want the rest of my crew, A robot, a reindeer, a pervert, a little girl, and the Goddess of beauty herself."

"Boa Hancock's on your crew?" one of the gaurds asked.

"No! I want my girlfriend!"

"Don't forget One Billion Beli." Nami waved.

_Yeah no._

"Very well." The Prince said "I shall have you exit arranged. But if I may say one thing Steve. It saddens me to have to do my suty at this moment but I am not one to let debts go unpunished. I have a message for you and Strawhat from Jinbie."

_Jinbie!_

"What is it?" I asked.

"First he says 'don't fight Hody' and secondly he says 'he will wait fo you in the ocean forest'. That is all."

_Who's Hody?_

There was way too much noise coming from the top of the palace so Neptune asked us to check on his daughter. Brook volunteered to run off and he took the sea horse with him. It didn't take long for the skeleton to get back but apparently the princess wasn't there, she was kidnapped.

"An enemy attack right now." Rose said with a fake smile "This just gets better."

"What are we gonna do!" Usopp yelled.

"Cut'em up." Zoro said like it was the obvious choice.

"If we have to fight we fight." I said "Start getting ready."

_Well things are bad here what are you two up two?_

* * *

**Lil's POV**

I skipped though the forest looking at various fish and plants. There weren't many animals here so it was kinda boring, and the fish were too far away to get a good look.

"Lil don't go too far." Mama said.

"I'm not." I called out.

I slowed down to walk with Mama. I felt all fuzzy now that we were back together. I felt so safe again. As we went deeper and deeper the forest suddenly became less dense.

The coral trees stopped and we came out into a clearing. It was a huge open medow with a big grey block in the center.

"A Poneglyph."

"A what the what?" I asked "Is this one of those things you can read?"

"Yes." She said taking a seat and not paying any attention to me.

"Mom…Mama…Mom…mommy….ma…ma….Mom…mommy…mom."

"Yes Lil?" she said giving me a disapproving look.

"I'll be over there." I said hopping off the log and walking a few paces off.

I dug around my purse and pulled out a stone.

" **The Rabbit Riven!"**

I smashed the stone and a girl with rabbit ears and wearing a bunny outfit appeared. Riven also had her broken sword with her.

"Miss Lil!" she said hugging me "You never call me anymore!"

"I just called you like a week ago."

"That's like forever ago." She whined.

"Lil who are you talking to?" Mama called out.

"My friend. Mama this is Riven….Riven Mama."

"Pleasure to meet you Ma'am." Riven said as I moved her to shake Mom's hand "You're Mis Lil's Mom huh. Well just so you know your daughter's the greatest."

"I'm well aware…where did you come from."

"The other side." I said showing her my bag "I can bring all these creature over to help me…I can look after myself now, I'm a big girl."

Mama looked at the stone "Fascinating…you'll have to show me them all some time, I look forward to meeting your friends."

Mama went back to reading and I sat down with Riven.

"So do you need me to beat something up?" Riven asked "You said you were going to the new world right I wanna fight stuff! It's been centuries since I had a good brawl."

"Sorry not today." I said holding my hands up "Let's play patty cake."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	98. Hody Jones

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

When a swarm of Pirates came charging into the main room of the Palace Zoro, Wyper, Rose and I had to take them out. One of the ministers berated us for cutting them down in cold blood.

"They attacked us first." Zoro told him "I wasn't gonna stop to serve them tea."

We were now the prime suspects in the kidnapping of the Mermaid Princess, Shirahoshi. Just as we finished taking down the pirates a group of Sea Monsters carrying a group of Fishmen arrived.

"That's…Vander Decken." Someone said gesturing to the a man with a large amount of legs.

"And…Hody Jones." Pointing to a shark fishman.

"The party just keeps getting bigger." Rose whined.

When King Neptune told Vander Decken that Shirahoshi wasn't here it caused an uproar.

"Relax Decken." Hody told him "These are the human you threw here…so she was here when you launched them."

The fishman snapped a tree and threw it. Despite the obvious gravity he was still able to fly with it.

_How'd he do that…Devil Fruit maybe?_

Neptune started begging us to release him or go after Decken ourselves so we could save Shirahoshi.

"To think my enemies the Strawhat pirates would aid me in my conquering of Ryuuguu Palace." Hody grinned.

"Jinbie told me there was something wrong in the Fishman District." The seahorse minister said "But to think you, a former member of the King's Army, would be the one to lead them. Shame on you Hody."

"You say that like I ever had pride in my place in that damn army. The only reason I ever served was to hone my skills in battle."

"Fiend!"

"And it worked." Hody said "Growing up all I ever saw were Fishmen being mistreated by humans. My heroes were the Arlong Pirates for having the strength to stand up and squash the humans. And that's why we the New Fishman pirates are here! To revive that broken will!"

_Arlong…not this again…_

Nami wasn't looking good, I needed to do something.

"So these guys sympathize with Arlong?" Usopp asked.

"Seems that way." I mumbled "I'll take care of it."

We were snapped out of our conversation when Hody crushed a wall with one grip.

_Such strength!_

The wall shattered and a rush of water poured in.

"Oh Crap!"

" **Shark Arrows!"** Hody threw water droplets at us and when they got close they turned sharp like arrow heads.

Neptune laid down to shield his own men.

" **One Sword Style: Bird Dance!"**

Zoro shot a wave at Hody to knock him back but the Fishman used his own ally as a shield.

"You guys untie the soldiers." I told Usopp and Wyper "Zoro and I will handle this."

"Why do you guys get to have all the fun?" Wyper grumbled.

"Nami seems to have run off." Brook said "Miss Rose as well."

" **Jet Black Wings!"** I summoned my wings and flew into the air to avoid the water below me.

"Don't let them try anything!" Hody told his men "Crush Neptune and the humans!"

Usopp summoned some smelly plant to distract the fishmen. Zoro freed Neptune and told him to take the others with him.

"What about you two?" Usopp asked.

"Someone's gotta them off." I told him kicking toward the water **"Tempest Kick!"**

I stayed in the air and tried to provide support for Zoro who was battling Hody under the water but I was running out of room quickly.

" **Tempest Kick: Submersible Torpedo!"**

I sent a barrage of kicks under the water but the waves were so rough I had trouble getting a clean shot. I saw some blood in the water and I was just hoping that it wasn't Zoro's.

"Usopp dive and figure out what's happening!" I instructed hovering over the water.

Usopp went down and came up screaming about how Zoro was destroying Hody under the water. By this point that water had risen so high I was floating horizontally to avoid drowning. Neptune used **Fishman Karate** to blast back the other fishmen. Zoro surfaced and pulled me under the water. I felt every nerve in my body go numb and saw Zoro grab on to Neptune and his Whale and we tried to escape.

I don't know how but somehow Hody had stopped Neptune with one hand.

_Can't breathe…can't move!_

I blacked out after that.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

When Nami tried to run away I went after her. She said that she needed to find Jinbie and ask him some questions. Nami got Camie to give us a ride to the Sea Forest where Jinbie was supposed to be waiting for Luffy.

"Luffy!"

When we arrived at the forest we found the Sunny and a huge crowd there as well, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Luffy, an injured Hachi and another Fishman Luffy introduced as Jinbie along with Franky's teacher's brother. Nami explained to Luffy what had happened at the palace and how the boys had stayed behind.

Jinbie apologized for dragging us into Fishman affairs; he also said that he owed us another apology as he was the one who let Arlong into the East Blue.

_That's the fishman that did those things to Nami…_

Of course Sanji was already on top of things telling Jinbie what happened to Nami. I wasn't there when they saved Nami so I thought it best to keep my mouth shut.

"Depending on what you say next." Sanji told him "Will dictate weather or not I forgive you."

Nami told Sanji to be quiet. She explained that while she won't forgive Arlong she doesn't hate all Fishmen. She even pointed out that back on Sabaody she had seen the resemblance between the amusement park there and the tower Arlong had built near her village.

Hachi and Jinbie explained that when the Great Pirate Era began their island was flooded with human pirates and slavers. They were only rescued when Whitebeard claimed the island as his own and forced other pirates out.

Jinbie told us the story of the two heroes of Fishman Island. Fisher tiger, the man who freed the slaves, and Queen Otohime, who tried to get Fishman Island recognized as a formal contry until she was assassinated.

When Jinbie finished his story a snail crawled out of the woods and started projecting an image of that shark from the palace. Hody explained that he planned to destroy the country and rebuild it in his image.

The picture cut to shot of King Neptune chained up in the palace. He announced that in three hours he was going to execute the king. He even planned to kill anyone who had signed the petition to move the island.

"And finally to address the Strawhats."

"Hey that's us." Chopper said.

"Sshhh."

The image cut again and this time it was of the five that had been left in the castle locked in a cramped cage.

"By the time the execution is complete that room will flood and they will drown. 'Strawhat' Luffy your bounty is 400,000,000 and your Red Haired friend in the cage is 350,000,000. Your sacrifices will usher in a new age for Fishman Island!"

After that the picture went black. Luffy was all excited that his bounty had gone up, Steve's to. Luffy wanted to go fight Hody but Jinbie stopped him. Jinbie didn't want us to fight Hody because it would only reinforce the idea of humans mistreating fishmen.

"Hody hurt my friends I'm going to stop him." Luffy told his friend "If you don't want me to you'll have to stop me yourself."

"I suppose I should've expected this." Jinbie grumbled "You are that man's brother."

"Luffy don't." I said giving him a look but he ignored me.

"Shark let's go!"

" **Fishman Karate: Shark Brick Fist!"**

The blast knocked Luffy down but he only go right back up.

" **Jet Stamp!"**

Luffy kicked Jinbie but the Fish kept battling.

"That's enough." Robin suddenly appeared between them.

"Move Robin!"

Sanji tried to help Robin but she only disappeared when he touched her, causing him to get nailed by Luffy and Jinbie.

"Wow that was so cool!" Lil yelled as her and Robin walked out of the forest.

"I might not understand everything but friends shouldn't fight." Robin told the two.

Sanji told Jinbie that it was our responsibility to our friends to help this island…after all friendship with us is what got Hachi hurt…again.

At that time we made a plan…to go and fight, to save Fishman Island.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Zoro, Usopp, Wyper, Brook and I were all locked in a very cramped cage.

"Can't you melt the bars or something?" Usopp asked.

"I could." I told him "But we'd be feeding grilled Usopp to the sharks tonight. I'm immune to my owe fire but you guys aren't. We'll have to wait for someone to save us. Hopefully Nami got out."

Usopp put on a dumb face " **Robin Impression-** What if Nami was eaten by a shark…"

"Are you trying to get me to cook you?!" I snapped.

Brook told us that he could command his soul to leave his body and go tell Pappug to bring Zoro his swords so we could escape. Sure enough the Starfish came though like he always does and got us a sword. Zoro cut the cage…and the entire palace.

"You fricken idiot!" Wyper yelled.

"Way overboard!"

Brook and I passed out again…

_Devil fruits…suck!_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	99. Plaza

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Alright Franky. Fire the cannon!"

After being saved from the brink of death by Franky, Chopper and Sanji they filled us in on their plan to help save Fishman Island. I didn't have to do much but wait for the Sunny to land. Neptune's whale swam passed us and scooped up the King and the princes.

The ship came to an abrupt stop when we hit the ground.

"Looks like there are a lot of them." Chopper said.

"Alright let's go." I told them.

The crowd wanted to know if we were going to destroy the island and if we were there to help or hurt them.

"Friends…foes…" Luffy told them "That's for you to decide."

We stared getting ready to fight.

"You three come here." Wyper dragged off Usopp, Chopper and Nami "Franky and I need your help with something."

"Aren't you proud of me Robin?!" Sanji yelled "I saved your idiot boyfriend."

"Who you calling an idiot!" I snapped.

"Thank you Sanji."

"Here's your letter Princess." Rose said handing a big mermaid a paper "Nami and I got it back no problem."

"I should of know you'd never go down that easy Jinbie." Hody called out "A friend with humans…you're the type I hate the most. When I become king I'll go to the Reverie and slaughter all the Human Kings! Then I'll drag all the humans down here and make them our slaves! No one will ever oppose the Fishman Race again! Look at these pirates I already have, this is you fate Strawhat! I'll be the true pirate king!"

_Pirate king…?_

"What can 14 measly pirates do against my army of 100,000?" Hody gloated.

"With our numbers it's almost 1 to 10,000." Sanji said.

"Who cares?" Zoro told him.

"It's not like they all admirals or something." Rose added.

"Move." Luffy and I pushed passed them.

The main force of Hody's army came down on us. We gave them a look and more than half dropped to the floor

"What?!" the crowd yelled "All they did was look at them."

"Your name's Hody right?" Luffy asked "You can be whatever king you want but…There's only one Pirate King."

"The two of us are already more than enough." I added "You're in the way."

Luffy blew his arm up and knocked over most of the army.

"Bring as many as you want I'll take them all down!"

"50,000 really." Zoro whined tying his bandana "Leave some for the rest of us."

"Sorry." Luffy said.

"We're short a couple." I pointed out that we were missing members.

"Something about a new weapon." Rose said.

"I'm taking down 30,000 hear that Mosshead!" Sanji said setting a milestone.

"I'll do more than that Nosebleed!"

" **Water Shot!"**

Hody threw a ball of water at Shirahoshi but it was deflected by a shot from Jinbie.

"I don't know how you got that power." Jinbie said "But your Fishman Karate is like that of a child."

"That's Jinbie." People muttered "An ex-Warlord."

"Quit talking and fight me!" Jinbie yelled "You can only have the princess if you defeat us first!"

"Firing Squad!" one of the officers yelled "Kill Shirahoshi!"

"That is quite enough." Brook told them taking out his violin.

When he played the men preparing to attack Shirahoshi started dancing and firing into the sky.

"I already cut you." Brook told them **"Quinto Tias Fantasia!"**

Next a group of men with shields tried to come in but Zoro went up.

" **Black Tatsumaki!"**

A whirlwind of blades spun around and tore into the attackers. An air squadron went next but Sanji dealt with them after first avoiding the spikes of some urchins.

" **Sky Walk!"**

"He jumped on air."

"It's **Moonwalk"** I pointed out "The Six Powers Technique."

_That's a move I can do…not that I need to when I have wings anyway._

" **Poele A Frire! Specter!"**

Sanji kicked the men out of the sky with his leg of fire.

I looked back and saw those Urchin men were coming back and this time they were going after Lil.

"Lil! Watch out."

" **The Pig!"** Lil threw something onto the ground and a strange Pig like turtle carrying a flail with spikes on his back appeared **"Rigwarl the Bristleback!"**

"Oi!" the pig grumbled "Step away from the Young Miss! **Quill Spray!** "

A blast of needles shot out and knocked the urchins back so this 'pig' could smash them with his weapon.

" **Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano!"** Two giant legs appeared out of the floor **"Stomp!"** The legs stepped on hordes of fishman.

_Incredible…she crushed them like it was nothing!_

I saw that Rose was getting surrounded by Fishmen. She clicked something on her arm and a large blade covered in a chain appeared.

"I can't wait to break my new toy in!" I she smiled puling a cord and causing her arm to make a revving noise.

" **Chainsaw Arm!"**

When the fishman swung at Rose and she blocked them. The blade on her up spun up and shattered their swords. Rose spun in place before darting forward.

" **Spinning Top of Death!"**

She shot forward and left a flood of crimson behind her. Her arm clicked and the saw went back into a compartment in her fake arm.

_Enough sitting around time for me to get in on the fun._

I saw some Fishmen coming at me and opened my mouth **"Brimstone!"**

A red laser shot out and plowed through the crowd. A few got through and despite what they just saw came charging at me.

I tugged at my bandages and freed my right index finger.

**Hellfire Finger Pistol!"** I dug into a few me and burned holes in them before lifting my leg **"Tempest Kick: Demon Tail!"** I sent a spinning wave out to knock the rest of the crowd away.

"Kill that freak!" Someone yelled "Poison Squad."

"That won't work." I said snapping a spear "Poison could never harm a demon."

" **Soldier Dock System! Channel 4!"**

The side panel on the ship opened up and a bike driven by Franky came out. Wyper was standing on the back of the bike with his bazooka.

" **Black Rhino FR-U 4!"**

The two drove forward and blasted through the crowd.

"I'm gonna eject!"

Wyper jumped off the back and clicked his boots. To jets came out and we hovered in the air. I held his arm up.

" **Half-Flame, Half-Axe: Flame-blade Dial!"**

A swarm of red blades flew through the air and cut down a horde of Fishmen.

" **Channel 5! Brachio Tank 5!"**

A tank drove out and blasted away more fishmen.

"That's so cool!" Luffy yelled running around.

"Stay focused and fight!" I snapped.

"These guys are incredible!" The crowd cheered.

"Kraken!" Hody called "Crush them!"

That monster from earlier came up and then he recognized us. Luffy asked if he could ride him again and then the Kraken switched sides. Luffy put the Kraken in charge of protecting Shirahoshi. I heard a crashing noise and saw that the tank had hit a pitfall. Without paying attention Franky drove right into the pit as well.

Franky threw the others out of the pit and told them he was making something else. Franky moved a bunch of parts around and proceeded to commence…docking…

"Are you sure this thing is ready?" Wyper asked dropping himself into the pit.

"It's fine!" Franky told him as the two parts connected.

" **Iron Pirate! General Franky!"**

_A Mech!_

"Holy Crap!"

"Open the door you idiot let me in!" Wyper yelled banging on the back of the robot.

A hatch opened and the Shandorian hopped inside. The robot grabbed its sword and started spinning in place forcing the fishmen to jump over it.

Then the door opened and Franky started firing cannons from his shoulders. I watch Nami, Chopper and Usopp each take down a group of pirates.

_It's only been two years…and they've all improved so much._

After a near catastrophe with the Kraken we sent Luffy off to deal with Hody while the rest of us dealt with the remaining generals. When it finally seemed like things were looking up the sky darkened and a massive boat appeared.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	100. Battlefront

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

The Ark was coming up from the lower portion of the island, a place known as the Fishman District. If that ship kept coming at this angle it was going to pierce the bubble and flood the island.

"Something's falling!"

That large fish guy from the trench crashed into the island. I heard someone call that thing Wadatsumi. Vader Decken told his subordinate that rescue was impossible because the Noah was going to smash into the island.

Jinbie explained that Vander Decken had Devil Fruit powers that allowed him to throw anything to something he had touched. He had apparently thrown the Noah at Shirahoshi. Without saying anything Shirahoshi swam away in an attempt to lead the ship away from the island. Somehow Hody had gotten onto a chain and was climbing up to the deck to get his revenge on Decken. Luffy had Sanji send him after him while I led the others against Hody's remaining men.

"Remember Fishmen get stronger in the water." I warned Luffy "You'll be at a disadvantage."

"I got it." Luffy said as Sanji threw him towards the ship.

"Right here!" someone yelled "Aim for this one Wadatsumi."

The big guy tried to take a punch at an unsuspecting Jinbie.

"Look out!"

" **7000 Brick Roundhouse Kick!"**

Jinbie stopped the giant's punch with one foot. He even managed to knock his opponent back. The blast knocked Nami over which caused Sanji to jump into the fray.

***ROAR!***

I heard some commotion off to the side and saw those sea monsters that had attacked us when we first arrived. A Lion, A Rhino and A Bear were stampeding towards the plaza.

" **Hellfire Wall!"**

The fire spooked the animals into stopping and I walked up to confront them.

I stretched out to get loose while I shot the animals a look "You all make great coats."

A fire swarmed around me **"Demon Body!"**

The flames left and I yelled at the animals.

"What that hell is that thing?!" I heard someone in the crowd yell.

"Someone kill it!"

I could feel the heat of my breath as I exhaled.

" **Brimstone!"** I opened my maw and shot out a laser to blow the bear away.

The Rhino charged at me and I lowered my head and rammed my horns into his.

" **Horn Pistol!"** I jerked forward and snapped the horn **"Hellfire Fist!"**

I blew the monster away leaving just me and the lion "Come on Fur ball."

* * *

**Lil's POV**

" **Alistar! Wukong! Renekton!"**

I smashed the three stones and brought out the Bull, the Monkey, and the Dragon.

Alistar charge forward head-butted some Fishman "You shouldn't be calling three of us at once Miss."

Wukong Roundhouse kicked someone "If the Young Miss is confident in her abilities allow her to do as she pleases Alistar."

Renekton slashed through some swords "Just so long as I get to run wild I don't give a crap what the kid does."

"You three knock it off." I told them "Or I'm sending you home."

I turned around and saw the hammerhead fishman was charging at Usopp.

"Hit the deck!" I yelled waving my baton "Renekton!"

I had the lizard rush forward and block the hammer with his sword.

"You look tasty." He growled.

"No eating the enemy." I scolded.

The ground popped and Chopper exploded out and head-butted the fishman. I saw Renekton growling and licking his teeth at the sight of Chopper, I took that as my cue to send the three of them back.

"I'm gonna smash you! I'll show you my power."

"If you want power I've got plenty." Chopper told him.

"Yeah me to!" I yelled.

I heard blasts coming from nearby and saw some of the sea monsters from earlier rampaging. Then some monster went up to them and blew them away.

"RAHHHH!" it yelled at them.

_The arms…Papa._

"What is that…?" I said trembling "I'm…Scared."

_Please…be okay…why does that have to be him…that monster…it scares me…That's…That's not Papa…_

* * *

**Rose's POV**

Some Squid was getting dangerously close to stabbing Nami. She was clearly struggling to move. I shot forward but Brook had already beaten me to the punch of taking the blow for Nami. Franky and Wyper came by to take the squid off our hands.

"Jeez Nami you gotta be more careful." I said tapping my foot "You almost got killed."

"Hey stop that…you gotta move." Someone whispered at me and Brook.

The dust moved and reveled that Brook and I were standing on some guy.

"So that's why I couldn't move!" Nami yelled.

"There's a pervert looking up my skirt!" I yelled kicking the fishman in the face.

"You're wearing a Leotard not a skirt." Brook pointed out.

"I'm head-butting the bottom of your shoe… **Super Sole Head-butt!"**

"Don't name you attack like that!"

I clicked on of the compartments on my arm and the long blade came out.

"If you wanna play hide and seek I'll play." I smiled.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

**Steve vs the Sea monsters**

I gnashed my fangs and teeth at the Lion. I swiped at me and I glided over it.

" **Demon Tempest!"**

I kicked the creature and it was driven into the grown. The lion got right back up and quicklt brought its claw down at me.

"Steve look out!" Robin yelled breaking the back of someone.

_Why are there two of her?_

I ducked under the paw and swung my hands around.

I saw the whole crew look stunned.

"That stance…" Robin said in shock.

" **Hellfire…"**

I squeezed my fists.

" **SIX KING GUN!"**

A beam of purple fire shot out and drilled though the Lion and blasted it miles away.

"Don't mess with a demon." I told it changing back to normal.

I looked around. Zoro was fighting a octopus, Sanji and Jinbie were making that fishman puff up. Usopp was dueling a little shark, Rose and Brook were staring down chain wielding fishman, Franky and Wyper were in that robot fighting a squid, and Lil was…riding on the antlers of a giant Chopper.

_What is she doing?!_

"Chopper smash'em!" Lil yelled.

I threw around a few more fishmen while I listened to Luffy make a speech.

_This bores me…_

* * *

**Lil's POV**

**Lil & Chopper Vs Dosun.**

"Smash! Smash! Smash!" I cheered as the giant Chopper stood there.

I was sitting on the antlers kicking my feet.

"Calm down." I bellowed "I don't need to destroy everything. This will only require one swing."

"Then smash him already!" I giggled kicking my feet.

Chopper pulled back and swung **"Cloven Roseo Palm!"**

The hammer shattered and Chopper flattened the fishman.

"YAY!" I cheered "We won!"

* * *

**Rose's POV**

**Rose & Brook Vs Zeo.**

Brook was talking to Zeo about how life was important and you can't use death as an excuse. Luckily his monologue had brought me enough time to get behind Zeo.

I saw Brook take a step forward and I did the same.

"They switched places…" someone said.

"No…" Brook said.

"We cut him." I smirked.

" **Song of Scratches: Blizzard Slice!"**

" **Midnight Crimson Downpour!"**

The fishman was chilled and cut open in a splash of crimson and blue. The blade went back into my arm and I popped back over by Brook.

"Excellent job!"

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

**Wyper & Franky Vs Ikaros Much.**

"Franky let's fry this guy!" I yelled moving one of the arms to block an attack by the squid.

"Let's rock!" he said kicking the door open.

"Time for fried Squid!" I laughed pulling my bazooka around in front of me.

Franky moved his hands around and made a circle.

" **Franky Radical Beam!"**

" **Bright Light Laser!"**

The two yellow beams converged and roasted the squid. We moved the Iron Pirate to regroup with the others.

"What possible use could that Robot have?" Robin asked.

"Let them have their fun." Steve told her.

"Miss Rose perhaps you and Nami could change into Miniskirts."

"Shove it Pervert."

"Never gonna happen."

"Chopper shirk down." Franky said "You're making by bot look small."

"I can see my house from here!" Lil cheered swinging from Chopper's huge antlers.

"We're done down here." I said "But what about that boat?"

* * *

**Steve's POV**

I watched Luffy attempt to smash that giant ship.

_Come on pal…smash it to bits._

The ship came to a sudden halt. Luffy kept smashing until Shirahoshi told him to stop. The remaining parts of the ship were being held up by a bunch of Sea Kings.

"Why are they stopping it." Lil said "They're just…animals."

"Just what's going on…" Rose mumbled.

Robin was looking up at the sky suspiciously.

_Just what is she thinking…_

"Whatever…we did it, we save Fishman Island." I smiled "Great job guys."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Here's to 100 chapters!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	101. Poseidon

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

It appeared everything had calmed down. Jinbie was calming the fishmen and Chopper was tending to any injuries he could. Apparently that giant form of his still saps his strength for a few hours, but at least he can control it. So he didn't have to lie around Lil was carrying him around in her arms like some sort of stuffed animal.

"WAHHH!"

"What now?" I mumbled.

"It's the Princess." Brook pointed out "she appears to be very upset."

"Please help!" she called "He pushed himself too hard and the blood won't stop."

"He's bleeding out?!" I said stunned.

Lil and Robin contorted Chopper in a pretty disturbing manor so he could examine Luffy.

"Stopping it's not the problem." Chopper said "He's lost too much. Is anyone else type F?"

"Nope." We all said.

"Luffy's the only type F." Franky said.

"This is no good" I growled.

"What about the Fishmen?" Lil said "Is anyone up there F?"

"That won't work either." Chopper said "There are rules that say they can't give blood to humans."

"What a ridiculous rule!" Nami yelled.

"Mine's different but it's the same color." Shirahoshi said "Will that work."

"Your sympathy is appreciated but that would kill him." I told her "Chopper is there any other person on this island that could help?"

"The human pirate slaves." Chopper "But you'd have to convince them."

"Won't be a problem." Zoro and I smirked.

"You can use mine. It's F."

"Jinbie…" I said "That law…"

"I'm a pirate." He shrugged taking a spot next to Chopper "You can take as much as you need."

_You saved us again Jinbie…Thanks…_

Chopper did his thing and got Jinbie's blood pumping into Luffy.

***Sigh*** "Jinbie…" Luffy mumbled.

"He's awake!"

"You were awake the whole time weren't you?" Jinbie said.

Luffy just giggled "Hey Jinbie…Join my crew."

"No." Jinbie responded resoundingly.

"Let's get going." I said hopping up on the ship "Franky get ready to go. Time to make our escape."

Everyone else got on the ship. Luffy wasted no time picking a fight with Jinbie over his refusal to join. Franky got the ship ready and we floated out of the plaza.

"Why have you fled so quickly?" Shirahoshi asked.

"That place is too showy." Zoro said.

"No point in us sticking around to be hailed as heroes." I told her "That's just not our style."

"DO you not wish to be respected as a hero?" the princess asked.

"We've gotten that whole treatment before." I said "But don't let Luffy know he was the hero those times."

"Why not?"

"Luffy has a complex about being the hero." Rose said "He thinks it's not a pirate thing to do. Yet somehow we end up saving whole countries."

"And villages." Nami said.

"And Islands." Wyper smirked.

"And sometimes people." Lil smiled grabbing Robin.

"Seems like pirating is more of our day job." I laughed.

"Stop refusing!" Luffy yelled "Join my crew!"

"I've told you a dozen times I can't right now!" Jinbie snapped.

_Right now…?_

"It would be my pleasure to travel with you but I have things I must take care of. So the next time we meet you can ask again, understand Strawhat?"

"Fine!" Luffy yelled.

"Consider the offer pending." I smirked.

"So." Zoro called "Are we going to the New World like this?"

"Are you leaving already?" Shirahoshi whimpered "I wanted to thank you and talk more."

A soldier from Neptune's army flagged us down. He had a transponder snail from the king with him.

"Strawhat…I believe I still owe you a feast."

"Oh yeah!" Luffy smiled "Let's go do that."

"The Palace it is then." I smirked "I wonder if we're supposed to dress up."

* * *

**Later that day**

When we got to the palace we were led to a room full of dark water. There were a ton of soldiers in there cheering for us. There was jazz music playing and a beautiful voice singing. The party was pretty nice. I got to eat plenty and was offered beer way too often that denying it was getting annoying. I got up and headed to the foyer and get some fresh air. I was surprised when I heard other voices.

"Why did you ask to talk to me pirate woman?"

_That's King Neptune._

"I wanted to get you alone."

_And that's Robin…get him…alone…WHAT?!_

"Hands off!" I screamed jumping out.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked raising and eyebrow.

"I've just made a fool of myself haven't I." I said scratching my head.

"Yes." Robin walked up to me "But you're my fool."

She gave me a quick kiss before asking Neptune her question.

"Who is Joyboy?" Robin asked "I read the Poneglyph in the forest. Who is he apologizing to and for what?"

"You can read those." Neptune said breaking out of his half-drunk state.

"I'm a survivor from Ohara." Robin explained "You don't have to talk if you don't want to."

"No I'll tell you." He said "Joyboy was a human from the blank years…and that message was written to the Mermaid Princess."

_Someone from 800 years ago._

"They say it's an apology for breaking a promise to this island." Neptune continued "So we wait for his successor to come back to us. And that is why we protect the Noah, because it was our ancestors promise."

"I heard the Sea Kings took the Noah back to the forest." I said "Perhaps this Joyboy called them."

"No that was the power of the old Mermaid Princess."

"So then Shirahoshi?" I asked.

"She also has this power." Robin explained "Years ago on the Sky Island I read a Poneglyph that said the whereabouts of an Ancient Weapon, it certainly listed this place. The Princess who held that Power, Shirahoshi would have inherited her name as well.

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

"Her real name…Is the Ancient weapon Poseidon."

_Those damn weapons are coming back to haunt us again…first Pluton now Poseidon…_

"The three weapons that could destroy the world." Robin said "Pluton, Poseidon and Uranus."

"First Franky and the blueprints, and now Shirahoshi." I mumbled "We're being drawn back to them yet again."

"It would be bad if others found out about this. Forces of the world would want Shirahoshi." Neptune said "I can trust you will keep the details of this conversation between us."

"This will be our secret to bare." I nodded.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	102. Onward

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Lil's POV**

We were all having fun at this party. Mama and Papa had gone off somewhere for a walk leaving me with the others in the ballroom.

"Someone open this damn bottle." Zoro growled struggling with a cork.

"Give it here." Rose said taking the glass from him.

She clicked something on her metal hand and a corkscrew came out.

"Wow." I smiled "That thing was inside your finger."

Rose opened up the bottle for Zoro "I've got all kinds of tools in this arm, Blade, Chainsaw, Circler Saw, Corkscrew, Lockpick, Comb, Screwdriver, etcetera, etcetera."

"So you turned the arm I built into a glorified Pocketknife." Franky said.

"When you put it that way it's seems tacky…" she pouted.

"I think it's cool." I told her.

"And I think your new toy it cool as well." She said pointing to my baton "Exactly how does it work?"

"Well I call them out and they follow the lead of my baton." I told her.

"So they won't do anything without a command."

"They cannot do something I do not command them to do. All I need to do is say the word and they'll do it. They can walk a few meters without me saying anything but that's about it."

I turned away from my conversation to find Jinbie telling Luffy about a fight between Aokiji and Akainu for the title of Fleet Admiral. He warned us to be careful around Sakazuki and his new Marines as well as Blackbeard and his pirate fleet.

"You need to be careful Luffy, since you have such a strong connection to Blackbeard…ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

"It's fine I heard ya." Papa said making himself known.

"I like leaving things to chance anyway." Luffy laughed.

"You must have it hard." Jinbie sighed.

The room suddenly got awkwardly quite.

"Zoro, Sanji?' Luffy asked "You think there's a big animal in this castle…"

"It certainly feels like it." Rose said shooting them a look.

"Has anyone seen Shirahoshi for a while?" Papa spoke up.

"She went back to her room because she didn't feel well." Camie told them.

The five of them just got up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Just hang here." Papa said "I'll be back in a minute."

"Umm…okay…"

* * *

**Steve's POV**

When we got to the Princess' room we opened the door to find a scene right out of some weird niche adult book. That slimy guy from back when we were descending to the island was made of goop and holding Shirahoshi down.

"Umm…Ewww." Rose mumbled.

We beat the crap out of the guy attacking the Princess and she thanked us for saving her. One of the minsters came and apologized for his failure to protect the princess. We allowed him to blame the destruction of the nearby tower on the thief instead of us.

"Wait you're not going to after that guy." Nami said "He's got your treasure."

"With the citizens safe I have no need for treasure." Neptune told her.

_No need…oh no…_

"Take that back!" I tried to warn him but it was too late.

"Why did you idiots send him away! Go get him and there treasure!" Nami yelled kicking us off the balcony.

"You greedy witch!"

* * *

When we landed in town it didn't take us long to track down the swampy guy. I guess his powers had stopped working because he had spewed the treasure all over the ground. We gathered up all the valuables and packed them in bags. We let Luffy, Zoro and Sanji carry them. We made our way through town and came across a loud commotion outside the Candy Factory.

"Ohh it's the factory!" Luffy cheered waving to the crowd outside the factory.

They asked us if the banquet was over already.

"Yep." I told them "It was great thank you."

"The meat was good but the candy was the best." Luffy smiled.

We got a bunch of looks that seemed to amount to Shut up. Luffy didn't seem to get the hint cause he kept talking about how he ate the sweets from the factory.

Some Lion guy got in our face about Luffy eating the candy.

"He talks." Rose said in surprise.

"So does Chopper." Zoro told her "this isn't new."

"Pekoms remain calm; screaming will not solve the issue. Let's settle this post haste and return in time for the party…" a man with very long legs said.

_One of the Long Leg Tribe._

The tall guy introduced himself as Baron Tamago, and he spoke with a funny accent. He explained that in return for protecting Fishman Island they were supposed to give Big Mom 10 tons of candy per month.

"We will wait until tomorrow morning and that is it." Tamago said.

Sanji tried to get the guy to back down but he explained that if the fishmen didn't come up with the candy by the next morning the might of Big Mom's pirates would descend on the island and destroy it.

The transponder snail the two were carrying rang but neither of them wanted to answer the phone for fear of being scolded.

So Luffy walked up and answered for them "Hello, Are you Big Mom?"

"Who is this…" the voice on the other end responded.

"Monkey D. Luffy, the future king of the pirates."

"Don't introduce yourself like that!" I yelled.

"Garp's grandson…the one who stirred up all that trouble."

"There's no more candy." Luffy told her "I ATE IT!"

"10 tons…"

"Yeah I ate all 10 tons!" Luffy yelled back.

"It's wrong to lie kid, you don't have to cover for the Fishmen…"

"It's true, I ate it." He told her.

_What are you doing…?_

"I didn't know that it was for you, I got a bunch of treasure here I'll give you this in exchange for the candy."

"You expect me to take treasure in exchange for my candy?!" Big Mom yelled back.

Tamago told her that since Kidd had sunk two of their ships the other day they could use the money. Tamago tried to convince her to give the fishmen an extension in exchange for the gold and other treasures.

"Are you stupid?!" she snapped "I pirate would never cave for what they want, but that kid has sparked my interest. Very well I'll take my anger at that island and turn it at you Monkey D. Luffy."

_Now we've got a huge target on our back…_

"Nice going Luffy." I sighed.

"Just you wait." Luffy told her "It's too dangerous to leave this island with you."

"Luffy." I warned "What are you doing?"

"That's why I'm gonna kick your ass and take Fishman Island for myself!"

We sealed our fate and passed off the treasure to Big Mom's men. We headed back to the castle, along the way I told Luffy not to make huge decisions like taking turf without at least telling me first.

* * *

**Some Time Later**

When we got back Nami was not happy we had traded away the treasure.

"She said she was gonna destroy the island." Luffy told her "So I told her I was gonna fight back."

"WHY?!"

"You said you'd fight Big Mom!" Jinbie said stunned.

"Oh My." Shirahoshi giggled "You so strong Luffy."

"You were just standing your ground." Nami nodded "BUT WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE MY TREASURE AWAY?!"

"Have a heart." Rose whimpered.

"What do you mean your treasure." I snarled.

"On to the New World!" Luffy yelled all swollen.

* * *

**At the Sunny**

We got all packed up and ready to head out for the surface. The Minster gave Nami a new Log Pose with three faces. Since the magnetic pulses were different in the New World we required more choices for our own safety or in Luffy's case, more fun.

"Alright everyone we're all set!" Wyper called out.

"I learned how to rise us up so let's move!" Franky laughed.

We got the sails down and headed away from the island. It had been a fun trip but now it was time to move on to our next trial. The ship nearly capsized when Shirahoshi grabbed the railing to say goodbye. She made us promise to come see her again soon.

"Pinky Promise!" Lil smiled touching Shirahoshi's finger "We'll be back."

We headed out to the open sea and got ready to head up to the New World.

"Once we surface we'll be on the same sea as Shanks." Luffy said.

"Indeed we will." I smiled "Let's hurry…to the world's strongest ocean"

We passed by many fish on our long trip towards the surface.. We even got sucked into an undersea current that might have torn another ship apart. A pod of Island Whales like Laboon even gave us a ride to the surface, and before long the light of the surface started to become visible.

When we broke the surface we saw it, the greatest sea, The New World.

"WE'RE HERE!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**We'll be starting Film Z next Chapter**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	103. Neo Marines

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

After our first day in the New World produced nothing but open sea so we packed it up for the night. Before I could go to bed Lil asked me to tell her a story. I made up a goofy little tale about a princess and her knight in shining armor, cleverly named after myself.

"I'm twelve not five." Lil giggled "This is the story about how you saved Mama at Enies Lobby."

"So what it's still a great story." I shrugged "It's how I got this scar."

I showed her the cut on my stomach.

"Taking a Six King Gun to the gut really hurts." I told her.

"That's what you used to stop that Lion in the plaza." Lil commented.

"Yep the strongest of the Six Powers techniques."

"You did it when you looked like…that." Lil said pulling her pillow up by her knees.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Lil poked my arms "They are…Hugs just…aren't the same…"

"I'm sorry Lil." I told her "If you touched them you'd get burnt."

"I just don't like you when you look like that." She said "All scary and stuff."

"Sorry." I hugged her "I'll try to keep it to a minimum."

I kissed Lil on the forehead and told her to get some sleep. I turned out the light and headed to my own room. Robin was already under the comforter reading a book. Robin closed her book and turned out the light when I got in the bed.

She suddenly kissed me rather aggressively.

"Whoa." I said when she pulled away "Did you ask me to start sleeping in this bed so you could have your way with me."

"Only in your dreams." She said closing her eyes and laying her head on a pillow "That was just a kiss goodnight."

I turned over and tried to fall asleep. I was a little nervous, I had never slept in the same bed as a woman before, or at least not that I was sober enough to remember. As a result I had no idea where I was supposed to put my arm or how to not wake Robin in my sleep.

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked clearly sensing my unease.

"I just…have no clue what I'm supposed to do." I admitted embarrassed.

"Your youthful innocence is part of why I love you so much…Here." Robin took my arm and wrapped it around her waist "There all better."

"Is it really that great to be the older one in this relationship?" I asked.

"Being older then you keeps me feeling young." She mumbled.

"You're only 30 stop acting like you in your 60's."

"Still it's…nice to have someone so young with me…"

"I'm only 20."

"Having someone so young." Robin grinned at me "Really turns me on."

Robin went back to sleep and I relaxed and held her.

_She's such a tease!_

_This feel so perfect…Robin right next to me so I know where she is…safe with me._

* * *

**The following afternoon.**

We were headed to wherever Nami had selected. Everyone was relaxing on the deck drinking and celebrating Cherry Blossoms or something. Zoro was boozing it up and Rose was spectating. Wyper was at the helm while Franky and Luffy played around with Chopper and Lil. Brook played some music and I relaxed on the grass. Robin was up tending to her flowers.

The Cherry blossom petals were filling the air along with a strange stench.

"Bleh!" Chopper whined.

"Oh no Chopper." Lil ran over to check on him "What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna die." The little deer moaned.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You all tuckered out?" Franky asked.

"Maybe someone spiked his drink." Zoro pondered.

I just gave him a look "Yeah because one of us poisoned Chopper's milk…"

"I have an idea." Brook spoke up.

"You're saying you know who did this to him?" Franky asked.

"No…a song…I call it Poison Milk"

"Will you shut up?" Rose growled.

Lil had rested Chopper in her lap while trying to help him.

"You know the Sake tastes kinda funny to." Zoro said "Unless it's supposed to taste like that?"

_**Why don't you try it…you know double check.** _

I shook the thought from my mind and sniffed the air.

"Smells funny…" I mumbled.

I looked to the upper deck where Robin was and saw Usopp was spraying insecticide on his plants.

"Up there." I pointed out to Luffy.

"Usopp! Stop killing the crew!" Luffy whined "Chopper and Zoro got poison in their drinks because of you."

Usopp walked to the edge of the railing "Well if it kills you then it means you're an insect!"

"Well Chopper you're a deer not an insect." Lil said "You should be fine."

"You're right I'm still alive." Chopper said as the life suddenly returned to his body.

_They do know that stuffs harmful to humans right?_

Chopper went back to sipping his milk "It's kinda bitter, this must be what they say when something has a mature flavor."

"I'm mature let me try." Luffy said snatching the bottle.

"Really you mature?" I raised an eyebrow "Who fed ya that line?"

"Tastes gross." Luffy said flapping his tongue.

Franky started to walk to the other end of the ship.

"Oh dear." Brook said "Captain Cherry Tree is getting away. If he leaves the Cherry Blossom season will end."

"Hey I say when it ends because I'm captain." Luffy yelled.

"Can you guys keep it down" Nami yelled "Turn off the stupid for ten seconds would ya?"

Sanji snapped at us for having fun and 'disturbing' Nami. The second Luffy heard Sanji offer to make Nami a snack he was begging for one to. Soon everyone was asking for snacks.

"Fix your own damn deserts!" Sanji yelled.

"You the chef it's your job!" I snapped back.

The ship was suddenly covered in a dark overcast. Luffy stated yelling and saying that Usopp had poisoned his meat.

"I stopped spraying a while ago." Usopp said.

"Is it snowing?" I wondered as something fell from the sky.

"It's not really cold enough is it?" Wyper asked.

"I'll figure it out." Nami said sticking her hand out "This is…volcanic ash…"

"Ash?!"

We took a quick second to assess the situation. Ash was falling from the clouds above and Nami's log pose was freaking out.

"It got that stuff all over me. Bleck!" Chopper whined.

"It would be bad for your fur to leave it like that." Robin told the little guy "We can take a bath together later okay."

"A BATH?!" Sanji screamed.

"TOGETHER?!" Brook added.

"What the hell?!" I snapped.

"Today's not my bath day but I suppose I'll have to make an exception." Chopper told her.

"Let me take a bath with you as well!" Brook begged Chopper "Is of the utmost importance, I'm filthy! Not only that but I'm gross as well, when have you ever seen something as disgusting as me?!"

Brook fell to the ground sobbing.

"He depressed himself." Lil pointed out.

"It's okay Brook I'll take a bath with you if you want." Chopper apologized.

"I love you Chopper." The skeleton said reassured.

"HEY~!" Luffy yelled "We know where we're going so set sail!"

When I got up to the main deck Franky was already taking directions from Nami on which way to go.

"Don't ignore me Nami!" Usopp whined.

"Rather than complain I suggest you start to prepare." I told him "You can't change his mind so accept it…man up and get prepared…but we can try to avoid the erupting volcanos kay."

"Woah!" Luffy yelled.

"What now?" I asked.

"There's a guy over there!" he said.

I looked over the edge of the ship and sure enough there was a guy drifting along on some wood.

"Hurry we need to help him." Chopper said running downstairs.

"Slow down kid!" Wyper said going after him.

When I got down into the under portion of the boat Chopper was already doing a brief examination of the guy Luffy had fished out. This guy was big, muscular, had purple hair and a hulking metal arm.

"It's huge compared to mine." Rose said looking at it "But I bet it doesn't have a ton of tools inside it."

"I hate to say this." Nami started "but I think you picked up trouble again…I mean just look at these scars, and what's up with that arm."

I touched the arm and I felt a migraine come on.

"It's made of Seastone." I told them.

"If this guy's got a sea prism stone weapon you know what that means." Nami told us.

"That he's super awesome!" Wyper and Franky nodded.

"No that he was built to fight Devil Fruit users." I groaned back "The chances just went up that this guy is an enemy."

"Well just throw him back then." Zoro suggested.

"NO!" Chopper yelled.

"Very well." Rose said "But he might kill you when he wakes up…make himself a nice reindeer hat."

"I don't care. I'm a doctor and this is my job." Chopper said.

"It's fine." Luffy told him "If he's a problem we'll just kick his ass. This is kinda exciting."

"I prefer a much calmer excitement." I told him.

Zoro and Sanji helped Chopper move the guy into the med bay. I was a little nervous about him so I insisted that I wait in there with Luffy.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

Wyper and Franky kept moving the ship while we waited on that guy in the infirmary. I was up on the railing by Zoro and Sanji.

"We caught a big one boys." I lowered my eyes towards the window "Be ready."

"I wonder what he's got in store for us." Zoro said eyeing the door.

My arm was twitching…something was about to happen I could feel it.

As if on cue a loud crash could be heard from interior.

"Luffy!"

When we got inside it was clear that guy had woken up and throw both Luffy and my brother though the wall.

"Nami get outta here." Sanji commanded.

"Do your best!"

"The Seastone crap hurts like hell." Steve mumbled.

"Get up." The man commanded "Before I kill you tell me why you became a criminal."

My brother and Luffy just smirked.

"To be King of the Pirates that's why." The both told him.

The man pulled back for a punch "DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH BOY!"

The two dodged and that one punch destroyed the floor under them.

_He's incredibly strong._

I dashed forward with Zoro and Sanji and took a few swings at the guy, all of which were blocked by his massive arm.

Steve jumped over me and poked the air rapidly **"Finger Pistol Gatling!"**

The strikes bounced off his skin and left not even a dent. The crazy guy took a swing at Steve.

" **IRON BODY!"**

Steve was hit and slid across the floor before coughing up whatever he had recently eaten.

"Fuck…that hurt…"

I jumped up to try and surprise him from behind but he just grabbed me and threw me to the ground.

_How is he so fast! If everyone in the New World is like this…we might be screwed._

Suddenly the ship was rocked to the side.

"We're under attack!" Wyper yelled.

Through the window I saw two people board the ship, and confront those out on the deck.

"I guess they made it!" the attacker in our room smirked.

"Get out there and help them!" Steve yelled at Usopp and Brook "We'll deal with this!"

* * *

**Lil's POV**

The ship was broadsided by another galleon of some kind. Two people boarded the ship, a man and a woman. I pulled out my baton and got ready to fight.

"My name is Ain, the vice admiral of the Neo Marines." The woman introduced herself "our fleet has you surrounded, don't resist."

"OW!" Franky yelled "When you say don't resist that just makes us wanna fight!"

Franky went forward and I cracked a stone.

" **The Snake: Cassiopeia!"**

A figure appeared; she had the top half of a woman but the tail of a snake.

"Young Missssssss." She hissed.

"Dance to my command!" I yelled "Attack that man!"

"Yessssss."

I sent the snake forward and she slashed at the man with her claws.

***HISS!*** She spit poison at him but he was so fast even that mist missed.

Wyper jumped in.

" **Axe X Impact: Crushing Guillotine!"** Wyper's blast went off but it had missed.

The guy did some funny dance and the grass came alive and snagged Cass, Wyper and Franky. The vines must have been incredibly tight because Wyper's jet boots didn't break them and Cass disappeared in a glimmer of light.

"Cassiopeia!"

_Who else can I use….Titan is too big…Icarus…no that won't work…I can't focus…focus…that's it!_

" **The Dog: Nasus!"**

A large man dog holding a scepter appeared.

"How may I serve you."

"Slow him down!" I commanded moving my arm to conduct him.

Nasus raised his staff **"Wither and Rot…"**

A swarm of locusts appeared and started to slow the plant guy down. It was at that point I noticed that even though Nasus had slowed him there was no one to attack. Nami and Chopper we nowhere to be found and Franky, Brook, Wyper and Usopp we still tied down.

"You're a Devil Fruit user aren't you? What did you do to Nami?" Mama asked the woman who was bent over by her hands.

I saw Nami jacket move and then I saw it a tiny Nami…not so much Tiny but younger…like younger then me.

"It's the Return-Return Fruit!" Nasus yelled "Get away from her!"

"Mama pull your hands back!"

" **Return…"** it was too late, that woman had touched Mama's arm.

Nothing seemed to change accept that Robin got a little shorter and her…umm female proportions diminished.

"My power is that of **The Return-Return Fruit** " the woman explained "With one touch I can regress the age of anything or anyone by 12 years. That would make you 18 if I had to guess. Two more touches and you would cease to exist."

"Existence…erased…" Mama mumbled before her eyes went wide.

I gasped as the woman appeared before me in an instant.

"Don't touch her!" Mama screamed.

_I'm twelve…I won't…exist…_

"Rah!" Nasus smacked the woman over the head with his staff "Don't come any closer to the Young Miss."

"Thank you Nasus." I said reading myself.

"You must remain focused." He said "Don't not let her get near anyone else."

The kitchen suddenly exploded and sent the five who were inside it flying out onto the deck. Papa landed near me and the others back by the bench. They were instantly grabbed and pinned to the ground by the vines.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Damn." I growled sitting up.

Everything was burning and something was wrong with Nami and Chopper. I looked up and saw the guy had Luffy caught in his mega arm.

_Only the second day…was all that work for nothing…_

"You think you can be King of the Pirates, you can't even defend your own ship. At least tell me your name boy."

"It's…Monkey D. Luffy."

"Oh I see…Garp's kid…"

The nut threw Luffy onto the deck next to me. The attackers were already planning to sink the ship.

"I am Zed! Leader of the Neo Marines!" the man finally introduced himself "I'm gonna destroy every pirate in this damn world."

There was a brief silence.

"Let's see you survive this!"

The nearby ships started firing on us as the attackers withdrew to their ships.

"Get back here!" I yelled after them.

The ship was getting blasted to bits and thrown back and forth. Luffy was out cold and most of the others were tied down by vines.

"We have to go now!" Robin yelled at me.

"GRRRR! FRANKY!"

I ran over and burnt his bindings

"Get us outta here now!"

I went up front and opened my mouth

" **Brimstone!"** I blasted a few cannon balls away.

"Come on Sunny I believe in ya!" Franky yelled pulling the lever **"Coup De Burst!**

The ship took off and just barely held together when we hit the water. I sat on the stairs and surveyed the damage. Sunny was in tatters. Somehow Nami and Chopper had been turned into little kids and Robin looked younger than me. Luffy had gotten eh crap kicked out of him and I wasn't much better off.

"Just…get us to port." I told Franky.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	104. Eighteen

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

We had made it to an island, just barely. The Sunny was in bad shape but I had to put my faith in Franky to fix it up. Nami, Chopper and Robin were a different story; we needed to find a way to get them back to normal. For the time being Nami was able to wear an old dress of Lil's. It was a little baggy on her but it was better than nothing.

"This should cover the docking fee." Nami said counting out the money she had on had "And this will cover lodging."

"I'm sorry you guys." Chopper pouted "If I hadn't insisted on helping out Zed this would never have happened."

"Don't go talking like that." I told him "I need to be able to trust you as a doctor so I need to stand by your decisions, alright?"

He shook his head "Yep."

"Who was that guy anyway?" Usopp asked "And what's a Neo-Marine?"

"He seemed nice enough at first." Chopper told him "But once he found out we were pirates he lost it."

"That Plant guy was a problem to." Lil added "He was so fast even Nasus slowing spell didn't hinder him."

"It's hard to believe that there are two Devil Fruits that allow for manipulation of plants. That guy's **Mosa-Mosa Fruit…** " Rose said.

"And Mom's **Dryad-Dryad Fruit.** " I finished.

"They caught us off guard is all." Zoro said "Besides we gotta avenge the Sunny."

"Yeah she took a lot of damage." Nami said "We got pretty lucky…"

"First thing we need to do is find these Neo-Marines." Robin said.

"You mean right now?!" Usopp asked "I'm in no mood to fight those guys again. Let's just lay low here and get over it."

"We can't just get over it." Nami told him "I need to get back to normal. This body…is ridiculous."

"I think you and Chopper look adorable." Lil said squeezing the deer like a doll "You can keep wearing my clothes…and how about you start calling me Big Sis?"

"I thought you'd sympathize with me." Nami pouted.

Lil squealed "You're so cute!"

"I don't want to be stuck like this either." Robin said.

"I don't mind being the older on in the relationship, and don't most women want to look younger?" I asked "You know have everything back where it belongs…all soft and tight."

Robin then used her hands to twist and contort my body.

"OwOwOw!" I yelled "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Robin released her grip on my and I dropped to the ground.

I rolled over "Sorry."

She just turned her head and walked off "Hmph."

"Robin~" I whined "Come back!"

"Way to go." Sanji shook his head.

I got up to start and follow her.

"I suggest you stay there." She said out of view.

I lowered my head and sighed.

_What did I just do?_

"You should have some respect." Sanji said "The girls are in trouble…but wait."

Sanji suddenly got a weird look in his eye.

"If they don't get fixed I'll be able to watch Nami grow from this little caterpillar into the beautiful butterfly I know!"

We all gave him a look and Lil stood in front of Nami protectively.

"Don't be weird." Zoro mumbled.

"My Love is perfectly innocent!" Sanji yelled back "And how come you didn't get turned into a kid Mosshead."

"What does it matter I could kick your ass regardless, even if I was three years old."

"Well I could kick your ass as a newborn baby!" Sanji yelled back..

"Oh yeah! Well I could kick your ass as an unborn baby!" Zoro countered.

"Oh yeah! Well I Could-"

"Will you two SHUT UP!" Rose yelled separating them "Get serious."

When the two of them started their usual screaming match I wandered off to go find Robin. I knew she had said not to follow her but I wanted to make sure she was okay.

I went up the hill and found her not too far off in a field, sitting in the grass.

"I thought I said not to follow me." She said not even looking at me.

"I just wanted to apologize." I told her "I was just messing around and I got out of hand."

She didn't respond.

"Robin talk to me."

"Do…do you really think I look better like this?" she asked finally looking at me.

"I guess." I shrugged.

_Why did I say that?!_

"That's not what I meant." I quickly sputtered out "you just…I…UGH! Look Robin you know how I feel and nothing will ever change that, no matter how old you look…within reason of course if you were looked like Nami does now that might be a problem."

Robin just laughed and walked up to me.

"I tell you all the time Robin, you aren't old." I said placing my hands in her waist "30 or 18, who cares, Robin is Robin. Besides I like having you as the older one in this relationship. You like a cougar or something."

"Do you really think I'm…saggy?" she asked.

I playfully squeezed her butt "Nope."

Robin let out a little yelp when I had touched her. We fell back onto the softness of the grass; Robin was laying on top of me. I looked into her eyes. At first I thought the only noticeable change since she was regressed was her height and to some extent her more attractive bits had shrunk, but now that I was looking closely her face looked younger, and cuter. She looked fresh faced and her skin seemed shinier and silkier.

I slowly moved my lips towards her and kissed her softly. Robin didn't hesitate to kiss me back. Even her lips felt different as we kissed, it wasn't wrong…just different. When Robin broke the kiss she looked down and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry I got so angry." She said.

"It's fine…I was out of line." I said giving her another quick kiss "I love you."

Robin just gave me a faint smile "It's been a long time since I heard you say that."

Robin and I got up and started to go back to meet the others. Along the way she wrapped her hand around mine and laced our fingers together.

When we got back the crew they were discussing where to look for information with the woman who helped run the dock we were staying at.

The old guy from the dock was telling them about how all the pirates to come here before us had given up after being defeated by Zed.

"But you guys are different, you picked yourselves back up and now you wanna go back at him." He said "That's why I'm gonna give you guys the powerful weapons I've been collecting."

"Powerful Weapons!" Wyper said perking up.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves." Nami told us.

"But they're powerful." Wyper said "What else do I need to know other than which direction do I shoot?"

Nami told him we needed information.

"First Clothes, Then information and then the powerful weapons got it." Nami said.

The woman from the dock told us that we could get to a nearby island to go shopping by taking the sea train set up nearby. Franky was staying back to fix the Sunny and Wyper was gonna lend him a hand. The rest of us boarded the train and headed into town. Nami said that only inconspicuous and people who don't pick fights were allowed to go into town to look for information.

"Alright then we can hit up the hot spring." I told the guys "and you guys can look for information."

The train docked at the station and we all got off and headed our separate ways.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	105. Food For Thought

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"You got Robin a job as a stripper?!" I yelled shaking Usopp around "Is this some kind of joke to you?!"

"She's not a stripper she's an exotic dancer."

"What's the difference?!"

"It was her idea!" he screamed "I can get you in if you want."

"First Ewww, Second did you forget I have a metal arm?" I wiggled my fingers "I don't exactly blend in."

The boys, minus Chopper and Usopp, had gone to the hot spring and the rest of us went into town. Since I would be easy to spot if I just walked around I had been hiding out in an alley not too far from where Chopper was shining shoes.

"And you're letting Nami and Lil wait tables?" I added "Steve is gonna kill you."

"It's like Nami said, we're here for information and that's the easiest way to get it." Usopp told me.

"You're right…" I said "I'll go do some scouting from up on the roofs, you guys keep up the work inside the club."

Usopp headed across the street and I started to climb up the wall to get on top of the building. I flipped my way up to the top. I stood on the edge of the building and looked out over the town. I took shallow breaths and focused my mind.

"Where are you…"

I listened to the wind and watched the crowd below. I saw a few Navy cadets but they said nothing of help to me.

"There are a lot of Marines here." I wonder out loud "But why?"

I listened and spied upon everyone from the rooftops.

"The view's always better from the rooftops." I said.

I saw the door to the club fly open and saw my friends come running out.

"I hope they got something."

I followed them from above and ran across the roofs.

" **Nail Gun."** I flipped my finger open and shot a few stunning needles at the marines following the gang.

"I hope we find the boys."

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Hmmm" I moaned "Wahhhhh."

I was sitting in a vat of hot water.

"Uhh." Brook and Luffy moaned.

"If you three can't even handle a bath why bother coming?" Sanji said.

"If it's only our lower body the sensation is almost pleasant." Brook explained.

"It's numbing." I sighed "Like pins and needles."

"How many days have we been here?" Brook asked.

"Feels like a week or two." I mumbled.

"Oh yeah we gotta go beat up Zed!" Luffy yelled.

"Okay and where?" Sanji said "Don't you remember why we're here in the first place? The Island is crawling with Marines and we don't have any information."

"For now we trust in Nami's plan…" I sighed "Franky and Wyper are repairing the Sunny and the others are looking for answers so we need to wait."

I got sick of sitting in the one bath so I got out; stumbled around for a bit before I fell into the next one. Zoro pulled me up by my hair.

"Try not to drown."

"I hate…everything." I sighed "I hate that the ships wrecked, I hate what happened to Robin and I hate that just sitting her is making me tired. Word of advice Zoro, never eat a Devil Fruit."

He just rolled his eyes.

"But It's not like I ate it, I just woke up with it in me…yay. And now my arms are all black or on fire…and sometimes I look like a monster…" I sighed.

"This may be a cliché but I am soaked to the bone." Brook said.

"I'm gonna get Zed next time we see him." Luffy said.

"They you need to find a way around that arm." Sanji told him "You're better off letting me or Mosshead fight him."

"No deal." Luffy told him "I have to be the one to do this. If I can't touch his arm I just gotta smash through it."

"You have just as much energy as ever." A man said "I've been soaking a while waiting for you."

The guy behind us lifted his head.

"AHH!" Luffy, Zoro and Sanji stumbled back and fell out of the bath.

I just stared back, holding my ground.

"Aokiji…" I mumbled.

_Why is he here?_

"That was a rather extreme reaction." Brook said "Do you perhaps no this man?"

"Yeah he's a Marine." I said "an Admiral…or ex-Admiral now…"

"It's been a while." He waved.

"Not long enough as far as I'm concerned." I told him "Leave before I start something."

I felt the air get a little colder.

"You're still not ready, boy." Aokiji rubbed his eyes "Let's take it easy, I ain't here to fight ya."

"So why are you here, to arrest us?" Sanji asked.

"That'd be quite the feat." The man smirked "Didn't you hear your friend, I quit my job."

"If you're not a marine what are you?" Brook asked him.

"That's odd coming from a talking skeleton…If I'm not a Marine maybe…a hero of justice. Okay that just sounded lame." Aokiji shook his head "Why don't you tell me."

"HOW WOULD WE KNOW?!"

"Point is I ain't here to fight you." The man explained "I have nothing to gain from it, and why would I attack you in a place where I'm weakened?"

_He has a good point._

"Then why were you waiting for us?" I asked.

"I don't remember…I'm kinda lightheaded." He said standing up.

"HA!" I gasped.

I got a good look at him. His right side was burned and scared, and the left leg was missing.

"Oh this." He said "It's nothing. I got a little out of hand, and paid the price."

_What could do something like that to a person like him…?_

We exited the bath and changed back into our clothes.

_What does he want, why is he here?"_

"So what happened to your leg?" Luffy asked when we got out into the hall.

"Haven't you ever heard there are just some questions you don't ask?" Aokiji told him "Because that is one of 'em."

"Okay then why did you fight Akainu?" Luffy said.

"Wow you're really bad at this whole question thing." Aokiji said "No comment on that."

"Then will you at least tell us what you're doing here?" I chimed in.

"I came to relax in the tub but I keep passing out…okay obviously that's not true." He said.

"Grrrr." I gritted my teeth, my patience was wearing thin.

"I'm looking for someone, and I think you know who."

"Robin?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No this guy's a beast, and I hear you all were on the receiving end of his anger."

"Zed, huh."

"Bingo." Aokiji nodded his head "That Old Man's strong, you gotta admit that…and like me he was a Navy Admiral before he quit. Finish getting dressed, we can talk more outside."

We did as he said and went outside for a walk. The outfits Brook had picked out were mostly khakis and leather suit jacket. I ripped the arms off mine, much to his disapproval.

"The time we live in is known as The Great Pirate Era. All over the world people are taking to the sea, looking for the One Piece. Was it the One Piece that gave rise to the pirates, or the Pirates that gave rise to The One Piece?"

_Excellent Question._

"Does the man make the dream or the dream make the man?" Aokiji proposed "Sometimes when pirates follow their dream people get hurt, dreams are shattered. Does that mean we should crush their dream to? Now former Admiral Zed is trying to answer that question. If the One Piece disappears so will the pirates. A rough conclusion but a conclusion none the less. I know you'll follow your dream, even if it means you have to go up against Zed, Me or even the Navy."

Aokiji stared out at the sea.

"I'm glad I met you here today….I know Zed's conclusion but I wonder what yours is."

Aokiji walked away "See ya. You can find Zed on this island by the way."

Aokiji left us there to ponder his questions.

_Sometimes I forget he's pretty philosophical. What a strange man. One day he tries to chill me to the bone and the next he acts like we're buddies. The way he always says that one line…_

" _You're not ready yet…"_

_What does he mean, and why does he sound so mentor-ish when he says it? He always gives me a look, like he's waiting for me to do something. Maybe he's right, we got crushed by Zed a day into the New World, am I still not ready for something like this?_

I heard some commotion and saw the ones who had gone out for information running towards us, tailed by a platoon of Marines.

"Luffy don't knock them all down." I said "We need to know where Zed is."

Luffy looked at them and the Marines dropped to the ground.

"Where's Zed?"

"The other side of the island." The Marine captain said "At the Sand dunes."

"Go back to the train." I told Robin "Take Lil, Nami and Chopper with you. I have work to do."

"Please be careful." She whispered.

I gave her a quick kiss "I will."

I turned and walked away "Let's go."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	106. Dunes

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

After finding Zed's location Luffy, Zoro, Rose, Sanji, Usopp and I went off to confront him while Robin took Nami, Chopper and Lil to the train. On our way out to the dunes where Zed was supposed to be the local volcano erupted and started spewing rock and lava on the town.

"We have to hurry!" I told them "Before the whole island falls apart."

As soon as we got out to where the Neo-Marines were Luffy ran on ahead.

" **Gum-Gum Rifle!"**

Luffy ran up and punched at Zed but the attack was easily blocked by the man's heavy arm.

"Well look at that, the pirate punks came back."

"Yeah so what are you gonna do about it?" Sanji asked.

"Turn my friends back now." Luffy yelled.

"Ain…Binz…"

"Yes Sir!" "Right!"

"I'll take the girl with the knives." Zoro said.

"I'm with Zoro." I said following him.

"No fair I was gonna say that." Sanji yelled.

"Will you two knock it off?!" Rose screamed.

I made my wings come out and flew at the girl. I kicked my legs at her but she blocked my waves with her blades. Zoro took a few slashes but like me his attack was held off.

" **Brimstone!"** I shot a laser out of my mouth, taking the girl by surprise.

She flipped to the side to avoid my attack but before long Zoro was swinging his swords at her.

" **Finger Pistol: Drill!"** I twisted my wrist as I connected with her stomach and set her flying across the sand.

She quickly recovered and swung at me.

" **Armament: Iron Body."** I tightened my arm blocked her attack.

" **Return-Return!"** Her hand glowed and she tried to slap me.

" **Life Return!"** I slinked around her and kicked her in the back.

"We're done here!" Ain yelled "But make no mistake next time you will meet your end."

And with that she vanished.

"Let's get back to Luffy." I told Zoro.

"Roger."

* * *

**Rose's POV**

" **Blade Arm!"** A long sword came out of the side of my fake arm.

I slashed at the ninja man but he was faster, even Sanji's kicks were struggling to make contact.

" **Chainsaw Arm!"** I revved up my arm and tried to cut through his sword but he kept moving back.

While I had him distracted Sanji came around and tripped him up.

" **Wrist Knife!"**

I pulled my wrist back and a knife came out. I stabbed down at Binz but he moved out of the way.

"Sit Still!" I yelled shooting knives at him, trying not to hit Sanji at the same time.

" **Claw Hand!"** I clicked my palm and each of the finger on my fake arm became sharp.

I clawed at the man but he brought up a few vines for me to cut through.

" **Detach!"** I shot my hand off like Franky would but it was kicked away.

"Time's up!" Binz said throwing a smoke bomb.

"Damn he's gone…" Sanji grumbled.

"Coward!" I added

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Zoro and I regrouped with Rose, Sanji and Usopp.

"There's a landslide coming." Sanji said "We gotta hurry and go."

"Hey Usopp." I said yanking him out of the sand "Where's Luffy?"

"Huh? Oh…Luffy?!"

We followed Usopp back to where he left Luffy. When we crested the dune we saw that Luffy was a knocked out husk on the sand.

"LUFFY!"

I went over to him. He was in rough shape, he was beaten and bloody, not to mention he had a bullet wound somehow.

"Dammit." I mumbled.

The volcano rumbled and the landslide drew closer.

"RUN!"

We booked it back into town but the rubble was quickly approaching.

"How fast is it going?" Sanji yelled.

"Nami said 60mph." Usopp told him.

"Feels about right." I said flying faster.

"How come you don't carry us?!" Rose yelled.

"Yeah?!" Zoro said "You're not having any trouble keeping away!"

"You expect me to carry 5 people with only two arms?!"

"Not really the time for this guys!" Usopp yelled "Wait if this is a hill… **Green Star: Boat Banana!"**

Usopp made a raft appear and the others hopped in.

"Doesn't this thing go any faster?!" Zoro yelled.

"It doesn't have an engine!"

"Steve catch!" Rose yelled shooting her hand at me "Tow us!"

I grabbed her arm and pulled the raft along.

"You're slowing me down!" I yelled back.

"Just keep going!"

"It's catching up!"

"I'm doing my best, you guys ain't light!" I yelled.

"Are you calling me fat?!" Rose snapped.

_My wings are gonna give out soon._

"AHHHH!"

"Move aside."

I yanked the boat to the left; I looked behind me and saw Aokiji freezing the cloud.

_That was close._

"Let's go." Sanji said "We have a train to catch."

I grabbed the boat and pulled it to the bottom of the hill.

"Come on!" "Hurry up!"

We all got out and quickly hopped on the train. I grabbed the first open seat I could find and got Luffy in it.

"What happened?" Chopper asked me as he examined him.

"Found him like that." I said "I'm not sure what happened."

"Let's just get back to the other island and we can sort it out there." Nami said.

* * *

**Sometime Later**

When we got back Chopper yanked a bullet out of Luffy's shoulder and patched him up. Luffy was not happy that Zed had stolen his hat, something I didn't even notice when I picked him up. Luffy was off moping, or something, and looking out on the ocean. I stood back, watching. It was raining and tiny Nami came up holding an umbrella.

"How long?"

"He's been like this for an hour now." I said "He hasn't been like this since…well you know."

Nami just nodded.

"You gonna fight or are you gonna sit there feeling sorry for yourself?!"

I turned around to see Aokiji was there.

"Aokiji?!"

"Why is he here?!"

"We don't want any trouble!" Chopper yelled.

"Everyone relax." I said "He ain't gonna hurt you….right?"

"Nope…I'm just here to talk." He said "Scouts…Ummm…what's the…ah never mind."

Aokiji told us about Zed, or Former admiral Zephyr. He told us that the man's plan was to blow up the Endpoints and destroy the New World. Zed had stolen the Dyna Stones, a volatile explosive.

"The Government did research on the Endpoints." Robin said "The announced the results were just a legend."

"Come on you know better than that Nico Robin." He said "The research was real the results…not so much."

"We stepped into a real mess this time." Sanji sighed.

"I don't care!" Luffy yelled "My hat is all that matters. I'm getting it back and that's it."

"No way we have to get out of here." Usopp said.

"And go where?" Rose said "You plan on making it through the calm belt? Or do you wanna swim to Fishman Island?"

"I promised to return that hat and become a great pirate." Luffy said.

"And that's what we'll do." I smirked.

"But…" Usopp started.

"Just give it up." Sanji told him "Captain made up his mind."

"Hey Nami which way?" Zoro asked.

"Give me a second."

"Let's get moving." Rose cheered.

The team slowly dissipated and only Robin, Lil and I were left. Aokiji looked at us, even though his glasses I could tell what he was thinking.

A smirked crossed his lips and he nodded…he didn't say anything, he only nodded.

We got back to the ship and the whole crew was there.

"Franky are we ready?" Robin asked.

"OW! Yeah we're all set." Franky said "The Sunny's good as new."

"The question is." Wyper said spitting out his seeds "Are you ready?"

"Well if you've all made your decision all help you out." Aokiji said placing a Eternal Pose down "That'll lead you to the final end point and Zed."

"Why are you helping us?" Lil asked.

"Cause you wouldn't get very far without that." Aokiji told her "Just understand that there is more at stake than just some hat. If you lose you'll be destroyed along with the rest of the New World, but if you win the best men in the Marines will have you surrounded…it doesn't look good for you. I doubt you'll get a happy ending but I'll watch none the less."

"Saving the world wasn't on my to do list." Wyper said "But I suppose I can make some room."

"If that's what it takes to fix Nami." Franky said.

"But first." Wyper smirked "You all remember those powerful weapons right?"

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	107. Zypher

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

With the help of the old dock master and his family we got suited up to make our assault on Zed and his Neo-Marines. We loaded up the sunny and headed out. Everyone had pretty wild outfits going. I was wearing a red vest like the ones Luffy used to wear, Lil had on a stripped red and white dress to go with her Cardinal themed hat, Wyper had on a red bandana and a black one sleeved t-shirt, and Rose was wearing a red leotard with black stockings.

It didn't take us too long to get where we needed to be, and Zed's forces were on us quickly. We had to bat back a few cannonballs but nothing to extreme, well until we hit the flagship and Luffy had Usopp fire the cannon to wipe it out.

"We never really use that do we." I said "It kinda just takes up space."

"And what do you suggest we put in its place?" Wyper asked running a barrel of cola around to refuel.

"Ummm…well…good point."

"I see it up ahead!" Brook yelled "The final stage!"

Franky brought us in hot and beached the ship. We all grabbed the last of our things and jumped to shore.

"Here we go!" I yelled jumping off.

"Wahoo!" Lil laughed.

"We have to find Zed." Luffy commanded "Clear a path!"

Franky used his fancy shoulder cannons to provide support for our forward progress. Wyper stayed behind to help him her their giant robot ready.

I weaved in and out of some swords.

" **Tempest Kick: Corkscrew!"**

The wave shot out and drilled though the men in front of me.

"Hey where did everyone run off to?" Zoro asked looking around.

"How did you end up here?!" I yelled.

The two of us were near a lava flow.

"This place is weird." Zoro said touching one of the rocks.

"Yeah you said it."

The rock glowed and returned to when it was magma.

"Oh hey there." I smiled.

"I will not let you near Master Zed, your opponent is me." Ain told us.

"Alright." Zoro said.

"Fine by me." I smirked "We'd have to beat you to turn Robin back so it was inevitable."

I glared at her "Just understand you've awoken your worst nightmare **Demon Body.** "

"RAAAHHHH!" I roared at her as I shifted to full demon form.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Ain said "You two need to beat me to turn your friends back, but all I have to do is buy time. If I have to die for my Master's ideals, so be it."

"How noble." Zoro said "The brave soldier is willing to lay down her life for Master…but I sense some uncertainty in your blades from when we fought before."

"I refuse to be lectured by pirate scum!"

"Can I crush her skull yet?" I growled.

" **Life Return: Four Legged Form!"**

I lowered down and changed forward crashing through rocks.

" **Horn Pistol!"**

I destroyed the rock Ain was on. Zoro stepped up and traded a few slashes with her.

" **Brimstone!"** I shot my mouth laser at her but missed and created a small crater on the ground

Zoro chased her down and the two traded slashes until the girl jumped back again.

" **Return-Return!"** Ain used her powers to change the rocks back to lava.

I heated up my arms and blasted them back. I flew forward on my wings swinging my arms at her. Zoro ran up and tried to get a few slashes in on Ain but she was doing well to block. She flipped back and fired two pistols at us but the bullets were easily batted away.

"Enough!" I yelled flying forward and looking her into her eye **"Stare into the Center of Hell** **Demon Glare!"**

"Ah…ah…AHHHH!"

Terrified by my aura of darkness Ain let her guard down

" **Three Sword Style: Astral Dragon Stance!"** Zoro rushed passed me **"Flowing Water!"**

"AAHHH!" Ain dropped to the floor and Zoro put his swords away.

I shifted back into my human form and wrapped my arms up.

"If you ever conquer those doubts you can challenge me again some time." Zoro told her

"Let's go find Luffy." I told him.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

" **Knife Shot!"**

I pulled open my wrist and fired off a knife. Binz batted it away with a vine. Sanji came from behind and tried to kick him but once again the wannabe ninja blocked.

"You don't deserve to exist in this world." Binz told me "I condemn you pirate! Master Zed condemns you!"

"Well I'm not just a pirate." I smiled "I'm a Pirate-Ninja."

"So cool~!" Sanji swooned.

"And you've succeeded in killing the mood again." I've told him "I had a cool moment going to."

Sanji pulled out his lighter and lit his cigarette "Master this, Master that, do you ever think for yourself?"

" **Chainsaw Arm!"** I switched out to a sharped saw and grinded against Binz' large throwing star.

Sanji came up and kicked the star up.

" **Arm Blade!"** I rotated arms and slashed and Binz' stomach but he was so thin and quick I missed.

Sanji was about to at him again when Binz erected a large vine wall.

"YAAH!" I sliced into down and made a path for Sanji to jump in a deliver a guy kick.

The two exchanged a few more kicks before Binz sent his vines at us.

" **Sky Walk!"** Sanji kicked the air to avoid the attack.

" **Shadow Run!"** I quickly ran across the water to get at Binz **"Sickle Claw!"**

Each of my fingers opened up to reveal a curved blade. I shattered Binz sword and batted away his throwing stars.

" **Diable Jambe!"**

Sanji used my arm as a jumping point and got close to Binz.

"I'm gonna pound you until Nami's sexy again!" Sanji said laying into Binz stomach.

_He does know this guy's isn't the cause right?_

" **Sexy Fire: Meteor Strike of Love!"**

Sanji drilled into Binz with a massive kick and blew the man away.

"Did you feel the heat, Nami-Swan?"

"Oh gag me." I said making a face "Come on let's go."

* * *

**Lil's POV**

"She's just a little girl. This should be that hard." One of the marines yelled as I ran around in a circle avoiding them.

"I'm more than just a girl." I said pulling out a stone "I'm a girl with some very powerful friends, **Sheep Stone: Elder Titan!"**

I shattered the rock and a huge hulking beast appeared. He had green skin with ram horns and fur clothing; he also had blue tribal markings on his face and a funny looking brace like weapon in his hand.

"Where the heck did that thing come from."

"ET!" I said spinning my baton "Help me send these guys flying!"

"Very well." He said slamming his weapon into the ground **"Earth Splitter!"**

The ground cracked and ruptured tossing men around and spraying out lave.

"I've shaped the land for centuries; some newly formed volcanic rock is like putty to me." Elder Titan told them.

"Thanks a bunch!" I smiled "I don't think they'll be getting back up, you can go."

"Any time Young Miss."

With that he faded away. Behind me a heard a lot of screaming and crashing thunder.

"That must be Nami." I said jogging over.

"Don't pretend you didn't know how to aim that!" Usopp yelled.

"Yeah that hurt." Chopper whined.

"You smell like burnt fur." I said looking at him.

"My, what massive destruction." Brook said.

"Where's Luffy?" Mama asked.

"He ran off like usual." Nami told her.

"Hey look out!" Brook yelled.

I turned around and saw a bunch a Pacifistas marching towards us.

"They're really scary!" Chopper yelled.

"AHHH!" I screamed running in a circle.

"Run!" Robin yelled.

"Right!" we said following her.

Dodging Lasers is hard…we ended up getting hit by one and thrown forward; Mama was the only one to stick the landing.

"Oh no!" Chopper yelled as one started to get close.

" **Impact X Flash Dial: Flashbang!"**

A grenade hit the Pacifista in the face and exploded in a flash of light, blinding it. I looked back to see Franky and Wyper blasting back the cyborgs.

"Sorry it took so long." Franky said.

"But we're all set!" Wyper yelled climbing in the back.

"YOW! He we go!"

" **Iron Pirate: General Franky!"**

"Oh it's the grown men's' children's toy…" I said.

The two pulled their levers and pushed their buttons to move their toy to destroy the other robots.

The front door kicked open.

" **Franky Radical Beam!"**

A large blast of yellow light destroyed the Pacifistas and cleared the way for us to get to Luffy and the rest. Along the way Nami, Brook, Chopper and Mama grew back to normal.

"Aww I'm the youngest again…"

* * *

**Steve's POV**

By the time Zoro and I got to Luffy his fight was reaching its climax. Both men were at the breaking point, one good punch would finish it. Zed's metal arms had been broken and Luffy was all Haki-ed up.

I looked around; on an outcropping not too far off was Aokiji. Like us, he was watching the battle between the ages.

_Hard to believe two years ago he couldn't even walk he was so depressed._

This fight was the greatest thing I had ever seen. Two men, just their fists, no weapons, no devil fruit powers. Just two men…fighting till they couldn't stand. In the end though Luffy came out on top.

"I knew he'd do it but like always he made me worry." I sighed to Robin.

"That's just the way you two are." She smiled "You're like his guardian; it's his job to make you worry."

We went down to meet Luffy and as usual Nami scolded him and Chopper hugged him. Zed apologized to his two subordinates for making them do all these things for him, but they were just happy he was alive.

"How convenient, all the players have assembled on the board."

"Kizaru?!"

"Crap." I hissed "I really don't have the energy for this."

"It's a shame Strawhat and Master Zephyr are close to death, but you're all going to die anyway so what's the big deal right~" Kizaru said.

"So he's here huh?" Zed said walking away "And with all my old friends…You won Strawhat Luffy, so you get to continue on your adventure. Leave this to old man Zed."

"No wait!" Luffy yelled.

"Master you can't!"

A huge wall of solid ice erected in front of us. I looked up at the cliff; Aokiji was standing there with his arm up.

_Why did he? A final fight…going out as he wanted huh?_

"Master!"

On the other side I could hear a lot of smashing and gunfire.

"We gotta go now!" I said "Why we have a chance. Back to the ship."

I went forward.

"Come one, there's nothing more you can do." I grabbed Ain and threw her over my shoulder "This is what he wants."

She banged on my back screaming to be let go, but I didn't drop her till we were out at sea.

"MASTER!"

"What should he do with them?" Usopp asked.

"Can you take us here?" Binz asked Nami handing her an eternal pose.

"Of course we can." I said walking to the back of the ship "Let's set sail.

When I got to the back Luffy, Zoro, Rose and Sanji were already watching. The island was filled with beautiful explosions of light and smoke.

"What an incredible man." I mumbled.

* * *

**Later**

We dropped Ain and Binz at a nearby island so they could say their goodbyes to their Master. Franky had to do a few quick repairs to the Sunny so we had an hour or two to spare.

"Thanks for giving them a ride." Aokiji said walking up behind me "Guess I owe you one."

I was sitting on a rock looking out and the sun on the horizon.

"Whatever. You don't owe me anything." I told him shaking my head "So what are you gonna do with those two?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll take them with me or something." He said scratching his head "That's up to them."

"So what the student is gonna be the master." I smirked.

"Something like that." He said.

It got quiet.

"You know when I first met you I tried to kill you, and you tried to kill me." I said "I guess we've both changes."

"Hmm." Aokiji hummed.

"You always call me boy or kid." I said "And you talk to me in such a strange manner."

"Hmm."

I stood up and looked at him "Don't tell anyone I said this but, thanks I guess…for believing in me or some crap like that."

Aokiji scoffed "You still got a long way to go…boy."

"Are you ever gonna stop this philosophical Master bullshit with me?" I said.

"I don't know…probably not."

"Why do you even care about me?" I asked "I'm just the son of a pirate, a pirate in my own right too."

"From the moment I met you." Aokiji said "I could tell you were something special. Form the aura you gave off, to your attitude, to being the only person on this world to say he loved Nico Robin. You've always been interesting."

He started to walk off.

"Hey Kuzan!" I yelled "I'll see you around."

"How did you…?"

"I read." I told him "It's not too hard to find the real name of an admiral. That and Robin told me. She said someone named Saul called you that."

"Stupid girl…" he mumbled walking off.

I laughed to myself and started to head back to the ship.

"What were you two talking about?" Robin asked me.

"Nothing." I said "But I'm sure we'll come across him again."

"What makes you say that?" Robin asked leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Just a feeling." I said "I think we'll be seeing those three again someday."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns**

**Next Time- The crew prepares for the next adventure, Punk Hazard.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	108. Punk Hazard

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

After leaving the island we dropped Ain and Binz off at we hit some choppy waters. It wasn't anything we couldn't handle. The water was burning and so was an island in the distance.

"Hey the Transponder Snail is crying." Luffy said "Maybe it's got a tummy ache. Do I answer it?"

"Luffy don't!" Robin yelled if it's a dummy signal put out by the Marines it could lead them to our location."

"Hello I'm Luffy the man who'll be King of the Pirates."

"You idiot!" I yelled.

"Help!" the snail yelled "It's…it's so cold…Is that you, Boss?"

"No this ain't your boss." Luffy told the person on the other side.

"The Samurai, he's killing everyone one by one."

"Where are you?" Luffy asked "What's your name?"

"I don't care who helps but we're…on Punk Hazard. GAHGEEEE! ***Ka-Chuck…*** "

"The line's dead." I said.

"Seems like he was in trouble." Luffy said.

"Of course he was he just died!" Usopp yelled.

"But if he was acting." Robin pointed out "It might still be a trap."

"Hey Brook, that Samurai they mentioned." Zoro said.

"Samurai is what they call a swordsman from the Wano Country." Brook explained "Wano has a closed door policy and doesn't allow in outsiders, even the Government and Navy are kept away."

"Sounds wild." Franky said "I didn't think a place like that."

"He said he was on Punk Hazard." Wyper said "You think it's that burning island way out there?"

"It's most likely the only one in range." Robin told him.

"Let's go save that guy!" Luffy cheered.

"NOOOO~" Nami, Usopp and Chopper whined.

"I'm scared." Brook cried.

"You four are crying like babies." Lil said "Who's the child here again?"

"Let's just get close." I said "We're gonna have to get off somewhere eventually, that and if we save this guy we can score some Karma points or something like that."

The crew sucked it up and accepted their fate. We got close and saw just how bad the island was, it was a blazing inferno, and you couldn't even get close enough to dock because of the flames.

"I don't wanna go!" Nami said.

"We'll draw straws." Zoro said "Pick one."

"Who pulled the winners?" Sanji said.

"Us." Zoro, Robin, Wyper, Usopp and Me said.

"Good thing we upgraded the Mini Merry to seat six." Wyper said.

"That's great and all but how are we gonna get close?" Zoro said.

"I can help with that." Nami said taking out her staff **"Milky Road!"**

Nami created a cloud bridge for us to cross with.

"You have to go while they're still collected in one spot." Nami said "Well see you later."

"Lil make sure you listen to the others." I said kissing her forehead "Love you."

"Good Luck Mama, Papa." She waved goodbye and Robin and I got in the boat "I'll be good."

"Someone trade with me!" Usopp begged as we tugged away.

"Gravity's weird." I said as we sailed up a small hill.

"Oh here." Wyper said throwing boxes around "Cook made us lunches."

"Don't eat it now!" Usopp yelled at Zoro.

"I was hungry." The swordsman said with a mouth full of food.

"Tastes good." I said throwing stuff back.

"You're making a mess." Robin said kissing rice off my cheek.

"Aren't you gonna eat Usopp?" Wyper said chewing.

"I'm so terrified that I can't keep anything down, can we please go back!"

"What happened to being a brave warrior of the sea?" I asked him.

"I've got can't go to a burning island sickness!"

It didn't take long to hit the shore; we pulled the Mini Merry up and beached it so it wouldn't float away. The only way forward was through a giant metal gate.

"This must be the place." Zoro said "That call must have come from in there."

"Look at the sign." Wyper said "It says do not enter, World Government symbols too."

"Looks like this was a waste of time." Usopp said "Let's go back."

Zoro pulled out his sword and cut down the gate.

"Okay let's go." I said.

"You criminals!" Usopp yelled.

"This place is like an oven." Zoro said taking his shirt off.

"So hot~" Luffy whined doing the same.

"What are you guys complaining about?" I asked "It's feels nice.

"Says the guys with arms of fire." Wyper mumbled.

Robin also took her dress off revealing the tank top and shorts underneath.

"Nice outfit." I said.

"Thank you." My girlfriend smiled "But this island, I don't think it was always on fire, an accident or natural disaster of some sort?"

We headed up a hill and saw a nearby collection of houses was on fire and all melted.

"This looks like it used to be a village." Usopp said "Or a government base of some kind?"

"Wait so this place was just locked up cause of a fire?" Zoro asked "Or is it because of what this base used to have?"

"Seems fishy." I said.

"Not to mention the Log didn't respond to this island." Robin said "It all seem rather suspicious."

"Hey!" Luffy yelled "Whoever called we came to save you!"

"Something is bugging me." Usopp said as we walked deeper inland.

"Something's always bothering you." Wyper told him.

"But this is different; didn't that guy on the snail say it was cold?"

"Yeah you're right, but it's blazing here." Luffy said "How could someone mess this up?"

"The shock of dying maybe?" Robin pondered.

"Maybe he was dumb." Luffy said.

"Or maybe he's like me." I said "He doesn't feel heat."

"Or he found a cold spot." Robin said.

The sky got dark and there was a rumbling noise.

"Huh?"

I looked up and saw the giant reptile land.

"It's real?!" Wyper yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Usopp yelled screaming in a circle.

"Whoa!" Luffy yelled.

"I thought they were just from Fairy Tales." Zoro said.

"What is it?" I said.

"There's nothing else to call it…" Robin said.

"A DRAGON!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- The Dragon.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	109. Dragon Slayers and Kidnappers

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Who are you?" the dragon asked.

"It talks?!"

"You must be hearing things." Usopp said.

"Are you sure, it sounded real." Luffy told him.

"I refuse to believe that thing is a dragon." Usopp whined.

"It looks like something out of a fairy tale." Robin commented.

"We even had legends about dragons up on Skypiea." Wyper told us "But I always assumed they were just stories."

The dragon reared back and sucked in air.

"It can't be…" Zoro said.

"It's gonna spit fire!" I yelled.

" **RAHHHHH!"** the dragon shot a stream of blazing hot fire at us.

"Whoa!" we all yelled diving out of the way.

"There's no way something like this is real!" Usopp yelled.

"This things huge." I smiled "It breaths fire, I wonder if it can get burned."

"Interesting." Zoro said running forward.

"Yahoo!" Luffy laughed.

Luffy jumped up and punched the Dragon in the face.

" **Jet Bullet!"**

The Dragon stumbled back but regained it composure quickly.

"Its scales are really hard." Luffy said landing on the Dragon's tail.

The dragon flicked its tail and threw Luffy through a few buildings.

"Luffy!"

I pulled my bandages off "Let's see it this works… **Hellfire Fist!"**

Purple fire passed over the Dragon's body but it seemed unscathed.

"Note to self one cannot burn a dragon."

"Move aside." Zoro said running at the dragon.

He jumped over its jaws when it tried to bite him and slashed at its teeth.

"Luffy's right this thing defiantly talks." Zoro said "I heard it."

" **Crushing Guillotine!"**

Wyper delivered a concussive blast to the beast's side but it was shrugged off.

"It's so durable." He said "it just shakes everything off."

"Stupid Dragon!" Luffy yelled kicking it in the side.

The dragon got up and used its wings to fly.

"Are you with that warlord?!" it yelled as it breathed fire.

Everyone dove behind the rubble for defense but I just put my hand up and created a shield of Hellfire to block it.

"Steve get out of the way!" Robin yelled.

"I can't be burned by such weak fire." I told her "Luffy we gotta get around this thing."

"Leave this to me." Zoro said "I'll cut that thing in two."

"Alright." Luffy said "We'll make an opening."

Luffy rocketed up and landed on top of the Dragon.

" **Tempest Kick: Drill!"**

My kick bored into the side of the Dragon while up above Luffy made the Dragon bite its own wing. With the Dragon stunned Zoro jumped up, and with one slash cut its head off. When Luffy and Zoro landed Luffy showed us that there was a torso stuck to the Dragon's neck.

"I'm gonna pull him out." Luffy said grabbing the legs "Quit flailing around!"

When Luffy yanked on the legs, only the bottom half of a body came off.

"Oh no I broke it." Luffy said.

"You didn't break it you killed it!" Usopp yelled.

The disembodied legs jumped up on their own.

"AHHH! Monster!" Usopp yelled.

"I got separated." The legs said.

"It's talking." Wyper said confused.

"Was he just legs from the start?" I said "Where's his top half?"

"I won't let you get away!" the legs yelled running off "Foolish Warlord!"

"So cool~!" Luffy yelled "Join my crew!"

"Not a chance!" I said punching his head I refuse to be associated with something as ridiculous as a pair of sentient legs!"

"Hey look it's sticky." Luffy said playing around with the stump "Hey I've got four legs now! Usopp what's this thing called?"

"A Centaur…."

"Yeah I'm a centaur!"

"Robin cover your ears." I said.

"Why."

"Because the language I'm about to use should harm the ears of a polite lady."

I walked up to Luffy and started to wring his neck.

"Will you get even the slightest bit serious you Fucking moron!" I snapped.

What followed was a curse filled tirade.

"You nearly died a few days ago, act your age idiot!"

"Luffy you look ridiculous." Robin said.

"You guys are no fun."

"My best friend is an idiot." I said "A complete moron."

The legs reared up and slammed Luffy into the ground.

"Hey come check this out." Zoro yelled.

We ascended the staircase and got a look at the horizon. Not to far from us there was a river, and on the other side was a mountain of ice and snow.

"No way." I said "Something like that exist so close to this inferno?"

"What kind of island is this?" Wyper asked.

"At least we've solved the mystery of that phone call." Robin said "So the victim must be on that side."

"This island's so cool~!" Luffy yelled "I want a snow cone."

"What a bother." Robin said "seems it will be quite cold on that side.

"We're not seriously going over there are we?!" Usopp yelled.

"If we find an animal I can skin it and make a pelt." Wyper said "We used to make our own clothes back on Sky Island."

"AHHH!"

"What now Usopp?" I groaned.

"There was a…a bird person…A lady with wings."

"There's no such thing." Robin told him "The smoke must have gone to your brain; I do hope you don't suffocate."

"Less talking more walking." I told them.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"Ugh my head." I groaned sitting up "What happened."

I looked around we were in some kind of meat locker.

"Hey get up." I said nudging Nami.

I woke up the others.

"What are you all worked up over?" Franky mumbled.

"Can't you see we've been locked in here?" Nami said.

"We-We got kidnapped!" Chopper cried.

"There was some kind of gas on the ship." Sanji explained "I'm such a failure, if only I noticed sooner."

"Okay we got nabbed." Franky said "but where's the skeleton."

"They probably left him thinking he was dead." Nami said "The five of us are all that was here."

"More importantly." I said picking up a familiar, familiar filled purse "Where's Lil?"

"What?!"

"She's not here!" Chopper yelled "What are we gonna do?!"

"Everyone shut up!" I yelled "Stop panicking, Lil is probably fine…she's just a kid I'm sure they won't hurt her."

"You there? Do you like Riddles…in some places they're called puzzles…"

"Who said that?" I asked.

"Wasn't me." Sanji said.

"Maybe it was this." Chopper said walking over to a lump in the corner "AHHH!"

There was a pile of stuff in the corner, and it talked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Some kind of rejected mutant Transponder Snail?" Franky proposed.

"There's eight of them." Chopper said.

"I am not a snail!" the pile yelled "These are the pieces of my face, would you kindly put me back together?"

We scrambled around with the pieces.

"That's a face."

"There are pieces left over."

"Now it's upside down."

"Now we need more pieces."

"Steve was always good at puzzles."

"Wait I think I got it!"

The head looked…close enough.

"It's a severed head!" we all yelled.

"You're reacting to slowly!" the head yelled back.

"Are you some kind of spirit?" Chopper asked hiding in the corner.

"I would never choose to look like this, I was cut down by a swordsman but instead of dying I was reduced to this sorry state. But I have something I must do, so even if I live in disgrace I will not give in yet."

"He's so strange." Nami said.

"Silence woman!" the head yelled "Do you not have respect for men, you should be walking far behind me."

"What was that about women." Nami and I said grinding the head.

"To have such strong willed women where you come from, how odd, but since the two of you seem to have been stripped and dishonored I will not disgrace you more."

"If you had a throat I'd slit it." I told him, my eyebrow twitching.

"This is high fashion." Nami told him "We choose to dress like this."

Nami was wearing jeans and a bikini top and I was in a black body suit and blue cape.

"You like this don't you?" Nami smirked.

"Of yes very much."

Sanji stomped on the head "I suggest you bite you tongue."

"How savage what are you people?"

"Pirates! I hate Pirates!"

The head explained that it had come from a side of the island that was icy not hot like the one we saw.

"We gotta get out of here." I said "I'm starting to get worried about Lil."

"Sanji couldn't kick that door down." Nami said "I don't know how we'll leave."

"Step aside." Franky said "I'm juiced up and ready to go."

"Hey wait a sec!"

"Move!"

" **Franky Radical Beam!"**

Franky's dumb laser blasted the door down.

"We're free!"

"I wanna shot a beam!" Chopper yelled.

"So you coming Mr. Head?" I asked "I guess you'd prefer I call you Mister Samurai."

I flipped the bottom piece of the head on the top.

"Look a topknot, just like the legendary samurai of Wano."

"So this is the guy from the snail call?" Chopper said.

"Seems that way." I said throwing the head to Sanji "Come on let's go."

"We got a call saying that you were killing people." Sanji said.

"I would not kill unjustly." The samurai said "I came to this island to save my son, I will eliminate anyone who gets in my way!"

"Sanji let's go!"

* * *

**Lil's POV- a few hours ago.**

"Wake up…" the soft voice of a woman said.

I slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with a green haired woman…with wings…and bird legs.

_A Harpy…I must be dreaming. Last thing I remember I was reading a book on the Sunny…_

"I'm Monet, what's your name?" she asked me.

"I'm Lil." I said "Where am I."

"I'm afraid you were brought here because your very sick. We're going to make you better."

_What a load of garbage. Chopper said I was perfectly healthy, and even if I was sick he'd never pawn me off on another doctor._

_This woman seems dangerous…who knows what she'll do if I go against her, I'll have to play along for now._

I looked down "Did you change my clothes?"

I wasn't wearing the panda themed outfit I had on earlier, now I was in a plane, blue dress made of a weak fabric.

"There's nothing to worry about." She said "We're going to make you feel all better."

She reached into a jar "Here, have a candy."

I grabbed it from her.

_Mama always said not to take candy from strangers…_

"Go ahead." She said "You can have it now."

I slowly unwrapped the candy, it was purplish in color.

Monet smiled at me, it was kinda creepy how sweet she looked when she smiled…deceptively so, but I couldn't shake the nurturing feeling coming off her.

***Nom***

I popped the candy in my mouth.

_It tastes…funky. It's fizzing too…_

I slid the candy under my tongue.

"I need to use the bathroom." I told her squirming in my seat.

"Right in there." She said.

I walked in and locked the door.

***Patoo!***

I spit out the candy into the toilet.

"What is going on here?" I said "A freak mythical creature and how did I get here? My purse is gone to."

There was a knock.

"Is everything alright in there?" Monet asked.

"Umm one second." I told her.

_The others must be coming for me, they'd never just leave me…I'll play along for a bit and wait till I find a chance to get out of wherever I am._

_Mama, Papa, please hurry._

I opened the door and Monet smiled at me.

"Come along Lil." She said "There are some people who'd like to meet you."

"Okay." I smiled.

I followed Monet down a cold metal hallway. Monet was strange, while she seemed dangerous, she also seemed kind and gentle, and I couldn't read her at all.

_I can't tell if I should run from her or let her give me a hug._

In addition to Monet, there were other people walking around, with four legs

_Centaurs? Impossible, Brandwarden is the only real Centaur._

"This will be your new home for a while." She said opening the door "This is, The Biscuit Room."

I looked around, the room was designed to be home to toddlers and little kids, certainly not a preteen like me.

_I've always been told I look young, they must think I'm not twelve._

The next thing I noticed about the room was that the other kids in there…were huge.

"Whoa." I said.

"Don't worry about the others." She said "They are all very unique cases."

Monet called to the other kids.

"Everyone this is Lil, she'll be staying with us for a while."

"Hi Lil!" they all smiled.

"Make sure you all get along okay." Monet said "Remember good boys and girls get candy."

Monet left me there with these huge kids.

"Hey what do you like to do?" "Let's play!" "Your hairs so pretty."

I was bombarded with questions. The other kids were very nice, and I was happy to be around kids close to my age.

_I haven't been able to just be a kid for so long, this is nice…but…._

_Something doesn't seem right here…_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- One team tries to cross the Ice Flow, and another makes a daring escape.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	110. Centaurs

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Lil's POV**

I was being battered with questions by these giant kids. They all wanted to play with me despite them being ten times larger.

_I'm worried they might step on me. I don't even have my stones to back me up if something gets me._

"You wanna play?" one of the giant girls asked me.

_I think she said her name was…Mocha?_

"Oh umm…okay." I said.

I talked with the girl and played around with some tiny dolls. Some other young girls joined us.

_This is fun…I haven't just played around with other kids…ever._

I heard a ton of commotion coming from behind one of the doors.

"Hmm?"

The door flew off the hinges when it was kicked down.

"What the…"

"These kids are huge!"

"Ha!" I smiled when I pushed passed the crowd "Sanji!"

"I found her!" Sanji yelled out.

I ran up to him and he hugged me.

"You guys came…" I smiled "Thank you."

"Here we found this in the room with us." Aunt Rose said throwing me my purse.

I held the purse all twelve stones were there "You guys are safe…I'm sorry I lost you."

I felt a faint glow from the gemstones.

"Who are they?"

"It's a robot!" all the boys yelled "And the other one's half robot."

"I'm not half robot!" Rose yelled,

"Are they frozen people?"

_What's a frozen person?_

"ROBOT!"

"Wow big bro Franky they really like you." I said.

"Lil who are these people."

"Well this is Sanji, that's Nami, Franky, Rose, Oh and this is Chopper." I said shaking the reindeer.

"You're gonna give me a concussion!" he yelled.

"Hey shut up!" a head yelled "I'm looking for a boy named Momonosuke!"

"Ahh a talking head!" all the kids yelled running away.

"Hey we gotta go those pursuers are catching up." Franky said.

"Lil what kind of place is this?" Sanji asked me.

"I don't know a day care or something." I told him "Some woman told me it was a hospital, she tried saying I was sick but I don't believe her…she was strange, like an angel but also a terrifying monster."

"An angel?!" Sanji yelled.

"Knock it off!" Nami yelled.

"Hey Mister Robot." The blonde haired boy asked "Lil said she was from outside the island is that true?"

"Yeah we are, but look here I'm a cyborg."

"Do you have a ship?"

"My Sunny is the greatest-."

"Help us."

"Huh?"

"What?" Chopper asked "Isn't this place some sort of daycare."

"Lil please." They asked for my help.

_I don't understand this place at all. That woman, Monet, said they were sick, but they look totally fine…How do I just bring three dozen half giant kids with us. The others came for me not for them…_

"Nami don't stop!" Sanji yelled.

"I'm…I'm sorry I have to go." Nami told them.

_Can I just…walk away?_

"Then come back later!" Mocha begged Nami "Lil said there's no one else on this island, no cities or people. I just want to go home!"

"Can't we help them?" Chopper asked.

"We wouldn't even know where to go." Franky said "Besides it's hard enough watching out for Lil but twenty some odd more…but I can't seem to shake this sinking feeling."

_Something is wrong here…I just know it…What would Papa do?_

"Let's help them!" Nami yelled.

"But Nami-Swan." Sanji said "They said they were sick, if this is a hospital. We're not running a charity."

"I understand that!" Nami yelled "But a crying child is asking me for help, how can I just turn my back on them!"

_Nami is right…We played together, that makes us friends._

"If they won't move just blow them all away!" one of the guards said.

"Nami move!" I yelled throwing a rock.

" **The Horse: Brandwarden the Centaur War-Runner!"**

The stone shattered and a large half man half horse appeared. He had a long wispy beard and two horns on his head. The horn on the right side was broken. His horse half had two shields on each side, he also wielded a large two handed axe.

" **Dance to my command! Stampede!"**

"Yes Miss."

"Wow!" Chopper said.

Centaur blew his war horn and charged forward at a near blinding speed. He swung his axe around and cut through some of the me.

" **Hoof Stomp!"**

Centaur slammed his hooves down, crushing the midsection of one man. My horse bucked his back legs and kicked some men across the room.

"Good job." I said leading Centaur to me.

"Of course Young Miss."

"Chopper you go on ahead with Nami and Lil, Franky, Rose and I will finish up here." Sanji said.

I climbed up and sat on Centaur's back.

"Come on let's go! Giddy up!"

I kicked the side of Centaur's back and sent him charging.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"What do you mean you're the only one there?" Usopp said.

While walking down towards the river Brook had called to tell us he had woken up, but the ship was in a different place and everyone else was gone.

"I was so surprise I thought my eyes might pop out of their sockets…that is if I had eyes!"

"Get serious idiot!" I yelled back.

"Brook." Robin said sounding somewhat angry "My daughter is missing, I suggest you get serious…"

"Ah yes, of course."

"You said they were all wearing gas masks, I assume you were most likely attacked with a poison sleeping gas." Robin told him.

"They probably thought you were already dead." Usopp said "You got left behind, how lucky."

"Brook is there a building or sign of any kind near you?"

"Let's see…Yes, but it doesn't look like a restaurant."

"Just stay put." I told him "We'll be right over."

Usopp hung up the line.

"An enemy from the government?" Zoro proposed.

"Who knows." Usopp said "They might not even be human, look at the first two thing we encountered, a dragon and a Harpy."

"Not to mention Luffy's legs." Wyper added "An the centaur he's fighting right now."

Robin was standing by herself staring at the water.

"I'm sure she's fine." I told her.

"I hope so…the faster we get over there the better."

"Hey look another centaur." Luffy pointed out.

" **Pinpoint Laser!"**

Wyper shot off a single blast and knocked down the attacker.

"One's half giraffe and the others half leopard." Usopp said "And they had a transponder snail with them."

"They're working with someone." I said "CC"

"We have to get over to that icy side." Usopp said "the Sunny is over there and so is the rest of the crew."

"Then our plan is set." I smirked.

"Let's get over there and save our crew!"

"So how are we gonna get across." Wyper pointed out.

"Uhh…."

"Well the three of us can't swim." Luffy said pointing at men and Robin "So can you just carry us?"

"Hell no!" Usopp yelled "Hang on I've got a plan."

Usopp shot his seed things and formed a banana boat and some oars.

"Good job Usopp."

We barely got twenty feet away from shore when one of the centaurs Luffy beat up started warning the other side we were coming. By the time we got to the other side a horde of centaurs had assembled on the other side preparing to finish us.

"This just got a lot harder."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Getting some clothes and escaping the lab.  
**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	111. Ice Lake

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

" **Drill Arm!"**

I switched my arm out for a rotating spike. I slammed it into some of the guards attacking us, spinning them around and throwing them for a loop. Sanji hopped passed and kicked the gas masks off some of the troops.

"They have horns?" Franky pointed out.

"How strange…"

The bodiless head was making weird moaning and groaning noises.

"What is it now?" Franky said.

"It's not me…it's my torso."

"What?" I mumbled "I don't know what's with you."

"Come let's fall back to meet up with Nami and the others." Sanji said "I can hear her heart crying out to me"

"Yeah that's great and all." I said "But the way out's blocked."

"What's with these guys?" Franky said "They look like sheep people."

"Ask Lil about it." I told him "Give me a hand digging out way out."

" **Jackhammer Arm!"**

My arm started shaking like a piston and boring a way into the pile of rubble. I tuned out Sanji getting in a fight with the head, they both sounded angry and whiney.

I broke through the pile and we followed Sanji's 'Love Sense' to Nami inside a freezing hallway not too far off. That hall was strange; it was full of frozen bodies and ice.

_What went down in here?"_

We followed that door out to a larger hall with a door.

"I bet that's out way out." I said.

Chopper busted down the door and gave us the perfect path outside.

"Excelent job." I said walking out and looking around "Oh it just get's better!"

We had escaped that lab to end up in a frozen wasteland surrounded by Marines, notably Captain, actually now it's Vice-Admiral, Smoker and Tashigi.

"Ah I remember you!" Chopper yelled.

"He was at Sabaody." Nami added.

The man was tall with black hair and a long fur coat, "Surgeon of Death" Trafalgar Law.

_A Supernova and a Marine Vice Admiral…plus Tashigi…what's going on here?_

"I think we should fall back." I said "Sanji get everyone turned around."

Sanji and Nami got the kids back inside while I stood between the Marines and the door.

I waited a few seconds to let them get inside.

"Well it was a pleasure to see you both again." I smiled at Smoker and Tashigi "But I've got things to do and people to see, let's stop for tea sometime."

"Get her!" Tashigi yelled.

By the time they were chasing after me I was well inside and Law, who was already low on patience, was attacking them.

_I'm sure they'll be fine._

By the time I caught up with the others they were all…

"Umm Lil." I tapped her "What is Chopper doing."

"I don't know." She said "He started posing and stuff…"

I sighed "I walk away for one minute…and you boys start acting like children!"

"Ow why did you hit me!" Franky whined.

"You're a cyborg get over it."

Then he started crying.

"You're a thirty year old man stop crying like a child!"

"I'm Nami stupid!" she yelled.

"Oh is just got better." I groaned.

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

We were trying to get across the lake to the icy side of the island.

"If they fire that bazooka again it could sink the boat!" Luffy yelled.

Sure enough they fired off a blast that rocked the boat and flipped it.

"Help!" Steve yelled "I'm…Drowning…over….here…gurgle."

I grabbed him and struggled to stay afloat.

"They're gonna fire again…dammit Luffy this is all your fault!" Usopp yelled.

"Sorry~" the rubber guy mumbled.

"Hold this." Zoro said passing Luffy off on me "I'll cut them apart…AH!"

"Oh what now!"

"Down below!"

I dunked my head and saw sharks were swarming.

"Zoro got eaten by a shark!" Usopp yelled "This can't be how the tale of the great captain Usopp ends!"

"You're not helping!" I yelled.

The firing Squad was about to blast us when their guns backfired. Brook had come to the rescue and slashed all the guns of pieces.

"YES!"

"We lived!" I yelled "No quick let's get to that iceberg."

Getting out of the freezing water was great and all but…

"I think my wings are gonna fall off." I said shivering.

"Why did you go to a frozen island in these clothes?" Usopp said looking like a Popsicle.

"I don't know what your complaining about." Steve shrugged I'm nice and warm.

"You have arms of fire!"

"I think we're in luck." Robin said "See…we should be grateful"

"I'll take the forth one from the right."

"I want the one next to it…"

"Just get me something." Usopp cried.

We gave them a dirty look "Fork over the warm clothes."

It was at that point the centaur people realized who we were.

It only took a little bit to beat the snot out of the people on the shore and grab some coats. I picked up a basic dark brown fur coat. Luffy commandeered the Boss of the centaur people to be our new ride.

"Brook how can you be cold if you have no skin?" Usopp asked.

"The cold goes right to my bones." He said "I have no muscle or hair for warmth."

"Well what about him?" I asked pointing at Steve "He ripped the sleeves off his jacket."

"He doesn't like sleeves." Robin said "He says they inhibit his ability to get the wrappings off his arms. It's much worse for Nami and the others, they were dragged off while wearing very little, I hope they didn't lose their limbs to frostbite."

"How to be optimistic, A Book by Nico Robin." I deadpanned.

"Hey!" Luffy yelled "It's that guy!"

"Oh." Steve said looking up "It's Law."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel Free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Trafalgar Law.**

* * *

**I now have a formal schedule for which I update my stories.**

**Weekends- Whatever I feel like/ Off**

**Monday- Futanari Lucy and The Long Journey**

**Tuesday- Asuka the Futa Ninja and The Heartfilia Family.**

**Wednesday- Whatever I feel like/ Day off**

**Thursday- Futanari Lucy and The Heartfilia Family**

**Friday- Nami's Futanari Adventure and Tortured Soul**

**Hunting Dog gets updated whenever I feel like it.**

**You can check my Profile if you ever want to double check but Tortured Soul gets updated every Friday.**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**

 


	112. Sickness

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attack**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

We rode that weird alligator guy all the way to Law.

"He's the guy we met at that Slave auction." Zoro said.

"That's Trafalgar Law." Robin said "He's-."

"That's him, he helped me escape." Luffy said "He healed all my wounds."

"Law saved Luffy life." I nodded "Mine to, if his sub hadn't showed up when it did…I shudder to think about it."

"Just like Jinbie." Luffy said "He saved my life. Weird he'd be here though, I wonder where the bear is?"

We hopped off Brownbeard and went to talk to Law.

"It appears you did survive that." Law said "What happened that day, I did of my own choice, you owe me nothing."

"If you asking us to be your enemies that's fine." I said "But I'll say it again, I owe you one, cash in whenever you want."

"It's sure lucky you were there." Luffy smiled "Thanks."

"Smoker!"

"Huh?"

I looked back and saw the white haired man on the ground.

_What happened here?_

"Luffy there's a ton of Marines!" Usopp yelled.

"Yeah I know! It's Ole' Smokey!"

"Stop acting like he's your pal you haven't seen in ages!" I yelled.

From here I could see he was unconscious and there was a strange divot in his chest.

"How dare you!"

I saw that woman who's always tagging along with Smoker, Tashigi, charge at Law.

"How unladylike." Law mumbled.

"Luffy let's get going." I said "We still need to find the others."

I saw Law cross his fingers and then Tashigi stopped running.

_What was that?_

"Wait I need to ask him something." Luffy said.

"Go to the research facility." Law said "You'll find what you're looking for there, until we meet again."

Luffy and I hopped onto the back of our ride and got moving.

* * *

**Lil's POV**

With everyone acting all funny it was hard to make much progress in the snow.

"Everybody Shut Up!" Rose yelled.

"What happened to them?" one of the kids asked.

"They're minds are all scrambled." I told him "Centaur keep moving." I said.

"Right." The horse said stepping through the snow.

"Human bodies sure get cold fast." Chopper-Sanji said.

"I guess you usually have fur." I giggled "But these thin clothes they dressed us in aren't very insulated. If Brandwarden wasn't letting me ride him I'd have stopped walking a long time ago."

It was too cold, everyone was starting to get minor frostbite and we needed to find shelter and clothing.

"It seems to have come to this." Mr. Severed Head spoke "Everyone place a leaf on you head."

"They're cold not in need of decoration!" Nami-Franky said.

_Must be awkward being in a robot body._

"Sides there ain't even a tree on this island." Franky-Chopper said.

"Then a stone will work, quickly now."

With no better suggestions we followed the heads request.

"Now what?" I asked.

" **POOF!"**

Suddenly the rock disappeared and I was wearing a cute black jacket.

"Whoa!"

"How'd you do that?"

"Many years ago I consumed an odd fruit. Now I can create clothing on anyone, but once you take it off it will disappear."

"You know this stuffs great and all Mr. Head." Rose said walking up "But why didn't you do this in the first place!"

"I chose not to cover the breast band."

Rose threw the head into the ground and started to grind her heel into his face.

"I bet you like this…you nasty pervert." She said smashing him with her heel.

"I am…a brave warrior." The head said when Chopper-Sanji picked him up.

"Hey! You guys!"

We looked back over and saw a weird alligator-centaur carrying the other running towards us.

"What a ridiculous centaur." Brandwarden mumbled.

"I'm starting to get a little tried." I told the horse "Why don't you head home."

"As you wish Young Miss." He said disappearing.

That big centaur guy came to a stop and Mama jumped off and picked me up.

"I'm so happy to see you." She said.

"I have a lot to tell you." I told her "But first can we find someplace warm."

"There's a cave up here." Papa said flying and pointing to the mountain "It's pretty big."

Following him over we all got into a cave, we made a small fire and tried to get warm.

"So what's up with them?" Papa asked looking at the four weirdos bickering.

"They're all scrambled." I told him.

Franky was in cute little Chopper, Chopper was in Sanji, Nami was in big Robo Franky and Sanji…was being all creepy with Nami's body.

We got all our ducks in a row, Mr. Severed Head got his legs back and we figured out he was the Samurai from Wano. Mr. Samurai was looking for his son, Momonosuke. Some guy name Law was a Warlord and he was the reason that Mr. Samurai was in pieces. Brook said he knew where the last piece to completing the Samurai puzzle was.

We tied up big alligator man and Usopp made little discs so we could tell the swapped people apart. Mr. Brownbeard told us the story of someone called Master who gave him new legs and saved his life. It seems Punk Hazard used to be Dr. Vegapunk's facility till he abandoned all the prisoners and test subjects here.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Vegapunk…" Papa mumbled "He's the reason I can't touch people…

"It seems like Law made all those centaurs." Lil said "Maybe he made that harpy I saw to."

"See it was real, Lil saw it!" Usopp yelled

"What do you mean the Samurai ran outside?!" Sanji-Nami yelled.

"When I said I saw his torso he went to go get it."

"That idiot is so careless." Sanji-Nami whined "After all we did for him he just runs off. I'll feel like crap if he ends up dying."

"I suppose it will be my responsibility if he dies as well." Brook said.

"Luffy we're going out for a while."

"Okay."

"Hold it!" Nami-Franky yelled "Zoro and Rose are going with you."

"We are?!"

"She's the only one I can trust to make sure you don't take a peek." Nami-Franky said "And Zoro can go and distract Sanji."

"Fine." The two wined walking off.

I looked over and saw Chopper was doing some tests.

"This doesn't…"

"What's wrong Chopper are they sick?" I asked.

As if on cue all the kids started saying they felt bad and had headaches.

"What's wrong with them?" Luffy said "Are they sick?"

"No…Hey is there something you want?" Chopper asked them "What do you normally do this time of day?"

"Normally we get a checkup, and then we get candy. It tastes good and feels nice."

Chopper had a look in his eye.

"You Brownbeard. What do you know."

"I just patrol the outside, Master took these kids here and provided them with free medical care. Them being sick now proves it was helping."

"Look at this!" Chopper said holding up a vial.

"What is that?" I asked.

"NHC10 I got this from their bodies, it's a stimulant." Chopper explained "It requires a highly specialized license, very few doctors are allowed to use it. I know about it because Doctorine had some, no one should ever be given anywhere close to this much. They've been given so much they've become addicted. That Master of yours, he did this!"

"Well what do we do?" Luffy asked "Give them more."

"Absolutely not!" Chopper snapped "They can never have that candy again."

"Papa." Lil said tugging at my pants.

"What is it sweetie?"

"That woman…" Lil said "She gave me that candy to."

"What?" Robin said dropping to Lil's level "Do you feel sick."

"I…don't think so." Lil said "I spit it out pretty quickly."

"Oi Chopper!" I called out "I need you to test Lil for that stuff."

"Come on over here." He said.

No sooner did Lil go to see Chopper than Luffy pissed of one of the kids and got thrown across the cave.

"Giant kids must have giant strength."

"They're not giants." One of the kids said "When they came to this place they were normal sized."

"We were told we had a sickness that makes us grown."

"What?" Chopper said checking Lil's throat with a tongue depressor "There's no dieses that makes a human grow into a giant. Big people are naturally big…but if glands were to be overstimulated…"

"Chopper?" I asked.

"These kids…Were experimented on!"

"Move!" Wyper said "I'll handle it."

"Don't hurt them." Lil said.

"This I'll only tickle. **Air X Impact: Gas Grenade!"**

Wyper's dial bounced around and sprayed knock out gas putting the children to sleep.

"So they were kidnapped, just like me." Lil said.

"Will Lil be okay?" Robin asked.

"Her blood appears clear." Chopper said "She was very lucky just a few drops can get someone hooked, if she hadn't spit it out…things might have been different."

For the time being we tied the kids up for their own safety and decided we needed to confront this 'Master' about what he was doing.

"I'm coming with you Luffy."

"Oh okay." He said.

"Lil you said you spoke with a winged woman right." I asked.

"Yeah, I think her name was Monet."

"Got it…"

_Monet…trying to experiment on my daughter._

I could feel heat building up in my arms.

_I'll drag you to hell._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time-Yeti Cool Bros.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	113. Yeti

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Luffy, Robin, Franky-Chopper, Usopp and I decided to venture out into the cold to find the origin of the nearby "Master", we left Lil, Chopper-Sanji, Wyper and Nami-Franky inside the cave.

We didn't get very far outside the cave before we found some suspicious footprints and heard a loud explosion from back at the cave.

"That sounds bad." I mumbled.

"These footprints." Luffy said "They look like animals…let's go back the others might be in danger."

The explosions continued as we got farther down the mountain, eventually when we got close, there were two big guys covered in fur there. They were massive, so big you couldn't see their faces from the ground.

They both had rifles and fired at us as soon as Luffy and I got in range.

" **Hellfire Wall!"**

I blasted the explosions back with my own fire and Luffy jumped through the smoke to swipe at them.

"Damn they're gone!"

"Luffy!" Chopper-Sanji said running out "They took Nami!"

"What?!"

Chopper explained that the two had peeked into the cave, blasted Blackbeard and snatched up Nami in Franky's body.

"They said this island used to be Vegapunk's testing ground." Robin said "Do you think they took he for Franky's body? He based himself on Vegapunk's technology."

"That's probably why." Franky-Chopper said.

"Things aren't looking good." I mumbled "Those guys came here for us and the kids but they took out their own guy too…"

"I tried blasting them but it didn't work." Wyper said "They just swatted me away."

I looked over and saw Usopp was shivering.

"What's wrong you cold?" I asked.

"The fire is dying." He said "and we're out of stuff to burn."

"I can take care of it." Lil said digging around her purse and pulling out a stone.

" **The Rooster: Icarus the Phoenix!"**

My daughter smashed the stone and in a flash a large bird, cloaked in orange fire appeared.

"Skreee!"

"Icarus." Lil said petting the bird "I need you to warm us up okay."

"Why can you touch a bird made of fire?" Robin asked Lil.

"Icarus flames will only burn when he's in attack mode, right now he's passive, so he only gives of an incubating heat."

The bird's fire flared up and warmed the room.

"That's better." Usopp sighed.

"Enough sitting around." Luffy said jumping up "I'm going to get Nami back."

"I'm coming with you." I said

"They stole my body." Franky-Chopper said hopping up "Hey Chopper give me some of those magic beans that make you a monster."

"They're not beams!" Chopper yelled "Don't go using them you probably can't control the form, stick to **Kung-Fu Point.** "

***Crunch***

" **ROAR!"**

"Already?!"

"You idiot!" Lil yelled.

I just facepalmed "Sometimes I think I'm surrounded by idiots…"

Sure enough Franky just started attacking everything, including Luffy and me.

"I can't believe you Luffy!" I yelled as we ran away from Franky.

"How is this my fault?!"

"I don't know it just is!" I screamed.

Still running from the rampaging beast behind us we picked up the trail of those yeti's footprints.

"The footprints stop at the end of this cliff." Luffy called out.

"Then we're going over!" I yelled jumping off the cliff.

At the bottom of the crevice was the two guys, and the kidnapped Nami-Franky.

"Hey look a pincushion." Luffy pointed out all the spikes at the bottom of the canyon.

"Going up!" I said grabbing him and spreading my wings to pull him.

" **Gum-Gum Gatling!"**

Luffy punched the spikes into pieces. The two yeti guys quickly aimed and fired their guns at us. I slipped behind Luffy as he puffed up to absorbed the attack.

" **Balloon!"**

Luffy aimed his reflector and bounced the attack back at them. Before we could get an attack in Franky landed on the snow and started to attack us again.

"Dammit Snap Out of It!"

"Luffy, Steve above you!" Nami yelled out.

I saw a huge glacier was coming falling towards us.

"I'll take cae of up top! You deal with Franky." I told Luffy unwrapping my arm.

" **Hellfire…"**

I pulled my arm back.

" **FIST!"**

My punch blasted through the chuck of ice, turning it into a soft rain. I looked back at the yeti man.

" **Tempest Kick: Double Line!"**

My kicks slammed into him, sending him flying back.

"That's enough out of you." Luffy said jumping up into the air **"Gum-Gum Elephant Gun!"**

Luffy's fist slammed into Franky, knocking him out cold and returning Chopper's body to normal.

"HELP!" Nami yelled as the other yeti tried dragging her off.

The man jumped up the side of the mountain and I grabbed Luffy and flew up after him. Once we got to the top the yeti was already knocked out, taken down by Trafalgar Law.

"Wow thanks Traffy." Luffy smiled "You saved Nami."

_Great now we own him even more…_

"Give me my body back!" Nami yelled.

"I came here to talk to you about something." Law said walking around in the snow "It may be an accident that you ended up on this island, but the truth is this place is an important key to the New World. Did you know there are only two ways to survive in the New World, fall under the umbrella of one of the Four Emperors, or you can challenge them. You all don't strike me as the kid of men who would work under someone."

"Yeah I like being in charge." Luffy said.

"I'm kinda in charge but I mostly work under this idiot." I sighed "I'm just the occasional voice of reason."

"Then form an alliance with me." Law said "and together, with my plan, we can take down one of the empowers."

"Hold it." I raised my hand "Which one, cause I ain't gonna help you take out my old man."

"Don't do it." Nami said "Don't get drawn in by him."

"We might not have a choice." I whispered to her "Luffy and I owe him one."

"We won't just be attacking blindly." Law said "We can discuss and develop a plan, so what will it be? Strawhat, Torture."

"What Steve asked earlier, which one of the Emperors?"

"Wait you two aren't seriously thinking about this are you?!" Nami yelled.

"The King of Beasts Kaido."

I looked at Luffy and shrugged.

"Okay, we'll do it."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank You for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Law's the man with the plan.**

**I have finals next week so there most likely won't be a chapter.**

**Till Next Time!**


	114. Master Plan

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"What did you do?!" Usopp yelled "Forming an Alliance! How will I be able to sleep while worrying about a guy like him!"

"See everyone is against it!" Nami-Franky yelled "I tried to talk them out of it!"

"Are you sure this was a wise idea?" Robin asked me "With allies comes the potential for betrayal."

"I trust Law enough for now." I said "But I'll keep my eyes open jut in case, for now though he's our ally and we are his. Besides it never hurt to have back up to call on."

"Your judgment appears sound." Robin said "But if what you expect to happen is wrong…it will be up to you and Luffy to fix it."

"Yeah, Yeah." I waved her off.

"So now that Law's here can't her change you guys back." Lil pointed out.

"Oh yeah!"

"Hey Fix us!"

"Uhh." Law sighed **"Room: Shambles!"**

Law flicked his fingers and the personalities swapped around again.

"SUPER!" Franky yelled "I'm back!"

"Good." Robin smiled "Cause if you kept talking like that in Chopper's body I was going to have to kill you."

"What the hell happened to me!" Chopper yelled "What did you do?!"

"Sorry." Luffy said.

"Yeah it was his fault."

"How is this my fault you're the one who went all berserker!"

"Yeah but that didn't justify your attack!"

"You both screwed up got it!" I snapped.

"How come I didn't go back." Nami now in Sanji's body cried.

"Sanji and your body aren't here so there's nothing we can do for now." Wyper said "You'll have to wait longer"

"So theses kids…" Law mumbled.

"Yeah we're gonna save them!" Luffy cheered.

"You are better off abanoding them." Law said "They apper to be addicted to drugs."

"We know that!" Chopper yelled.

"That's why Chopper wants to help them." Lil said being followed around by her firebird.

"Turning people into Giants has long been an experiment of the world government." Law explained "It was most likely the case here as well."

"But why would they want Giants?" Lil asked.

"Most likely to use them as soldiers." Robin told her "They would be very powerful and they strength of the Marines would get even higher."

"Caesar most likely wants to beat the government and Vegapunk to the punch." Law said "It appears that this experiment is less than positive…are you srue you want to save them? You don't even know where they come from."

"What does that matter." Lil pouted "They asked for help…so I'm helping. They're just kids…but even they know something is wrong about this lab. I won't just abandon them."

"So you intended to stay behind?"

"If they want to stay we all stay." Luffy said "That and Sanji wanted to find that samurai. You supposed to be in our alliance so give us a hand."

"Ah yes." I said walking over "we need to clarify a few things, to Luffy alliance means something different than your definition. Just give up now and go with the flow, you haven't even seen him when he get's stubborn."

"Whatever I don't have time for this." Law grumbled "The samurai is up to you, I'll deal with the medicine that made the kids sick. Who's your doctor, send them with me, we'll have to sneak in."

"That would be Chopper." Lil said "but he's a little incapacitated at the moment."

"Let's try this." Usopp said.

Usopp picked Chopper up and plopped him down on Law's head, securing him with ropes.

"Sorry about this."

Law looked like he'd had his soul sucked out.

"I can take it you garnered from the attack earlier that Caesar would like to be rid of you and Smoker. He also wants to steal the kids back. He will do anything to maintain his hiding spot." Law explained "his bounty is 300 million, so don't underestimate him because he looks weak, he is incredibly powerful. People without Haki need to avoid him at all costs, for he is a Logia type."

"Well that narrows the options to Luffy, Zoro, Rose, Sanji and Myself." I said.

"That should be plenty." Law said "I'll head to the research facility."

"Then leave catching "Master" to me." Luffy smiled.

"I have my own business to deal with." I said "I'm going after the one called Monet."

Law looked at me "Very well."

"What's supposed to be the Ransom for that guy?"

"We are not after Money." Law said "Merely confusion, I'll tell you the rest later, just kidnap Caesar for now. When you achieve that, I will tell you the rest of my plan, for now the less you know the safer you'll be. Once you obtain Caesar the gears will spin quickly, so don't hesitate."

"This is the last chance to back out." Law said.

"It's fine." Luffy said "We can do this."

"Then I will assist with your request." Law said "Do make sure to tell your missing members about this occurrence."

"Got it." I nodded.

Law and Chopper headed off for the lab.

"So who's going outside." Wyper asked.

"Me and Luffy obviously." I said "Let's rephrase, who's staying in the cave?"

"Us." Nami and Usopp raised their hands.

"I think it would be best for you to stay behind as well." Robin told Lil.

"But Mama."

"No buts." Robin said "I don't want you near that lab, it's too dangerous, just stay with Nami and Usopp and keep the cave warm."

"Okay…"

"You'll be fine Lil." I smiled "I trust you."

"Well then." I said cracking my knuckles "Let's go."

Luffy, Robin, Franky, Wyper and I headed out into the frozen wastes to get Caesar.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Slime and Snow.**

**Sorry about there no being an update last week, I had exams and had to move all my stuff back from college.**

**Till Next Time.**

 


	115. Caesar Clown

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"So…" I sighed "We're flying over because..?"

"It's faster." Robin nodded.

"I get that much…" I mumbled "But why are we riding on Luffy?!"

"You could just fly yourself." Robin said.

"Oh…yeah."

" **Pitch Black Wings!"**

"We are getting close…" Robin said jumping off **"Wing!"**

Robin and I eased our way to the ground while Luffy, Franky and Wyper crashed into a ship.

"What the hell!" Wyper yelled pushing the rubble off himself.

"Wow that was a good shortcut!" Luffy yelled "Now come on out Master, so I can kidnap you."

"You weren't supposed to tell them that Luffy." Robin sighed.

"Whatever…" I grumbled "No point in holding back now."

"It's the Strawhats!"

"Take them down!"

"I guess we're in for a fight." Wyper said pulling his bazooka around.

" **Strong Right!"** Franky punched some guys into the air.

" **Charge Laser!"**

Wyper blasted them out of the sky, charring them.

"We're here but where is this Master?" Robin said.

"And the harpy." I added.

"He's probably inside." Wyper said "We should get moving."

"Stop! What are you doing on this island!"

"Oh, it's Smoker." I gestured to the yelling man.

_Although he feels off._

"oh I thought you got taken out before." Luffy said "Good for you!"

"Don't mock me!"

Smoker shot his fists and sword at Luffy but he was easily grabbed and flipped.

"You've gotten weak." Luffy taunted.

"Don't mess up my body!"

I pulled up my hand and blocked a stab from Tashigi.

"Ugh." I felt my heart hurt.

I let go and jumped back.

_My…strength._

"When did you get this good?" I arced my eyebrow at Tashigi.

_Even her weapon changed to a Jitte…and the way she'd dressed is very…adult._

"Ah ha!" I gasped "You're Smoker."

"It appears to be Law's doing." Robin laughed.

"Hahaha!" Luffy laughed "You got switched!"

"What's so funny!" Smoker-Tashigi tried to stab Luffy.

Luffy jumped over and grabbed the girl's body "Our fight will have to wait till your back to normal, it'll be no fun otherwise."  
 ***BANG!"**

"Door's open!" Franky yelled "Let's go!"

"Right behind you!" we said running over.

"Wait!" Robin yelled "That just fell from the sky."

I looked back and a glob of goop had landed on the marines ship. The weird jelly was alive and squirming around on the snow. The blobs gathered and stuck together to from one bigger blob. A Marine hit the blob with a flame thrower but that only caused it to boil and explode like a bomb.

_I should probably avoid touching that at all costs…arms of fire and all._

The gel started falling from the sky like rain.

"Shlololo!"

Everyone was drawn to the sound of laughter.

"Master!"

"It's you!"

"Caesar Clown!"

"That's me." The man smiled "Strawhat…and the marines from G-5"

This man was strange, he looked weak but his clothes blew like air…I didn't like him.

"You'll have to wait a bit, he's not good with water so he has to throw himself here bit by bit…it will only be a little longer now, and then you'll get a taste of what happened back then."

"Got ya!" Luffy shot over and grabbed the man.

"WHAT?!"

"Let master go!"

" **Hellfire Wall!"** I flicked my wrist and melted the bullets shot at Luffy.

"So Haki is what let Luffy grab that guy."

"Yes, but contrary to belief Haki is not absolute, it doesn't sap power, only it only stuns it in a small region, allowing for an attack to hit." I said.

"Our problem is still that we still don't know the true power of the Gas-Gas fruit." Robin said.

"Gas…" Wyper said "Law's right, that guy is dangerous."

" **Gum-Gum Bell!"** Luffy slammed into Caesar but he missed.

"HA!" Caesar let off a blast of Gas and tried to snuff out Luffy.

Luffy sucked in the gas and neutralized it.

"How the…" Wyper wondered.

"Gas doesn't bother Luffy." I nodded.

Luffy hit Caesar and then started laying into him.

" **Gastanet!"**

Caesar clicked his little discs and caused an explosion.

"Luffy!"

" **Hellfire Fist!"**

I shot a blast at the explosion to blow it away. I had to pull back when the goo jumped up and surrounded Luffy.

_I can't risk the explosion that would create._

"I've got you now!" Caesar pulled out his clackers again **"Gastanet!"**

A massive blast went off and lit up the sky.

"That was close." Luffy said landing on the ground **"Jet Stamp!"**

Luffy kicked the man and grabbed him.

"Franky, we need something to put him in.

"Freeze, we'll be taking you in too!" a marine yelled.

"Gurk!"

I looked over and Luffy fell to the ground.

"Luffy!"

"You underestimated me…"

" **Flame Grenade!"**

Wyper's ball bounced and clicked, but no fire came out.

"There's no oxygen there." He said "That's why the fire never started and Luffy passed out.

"I don't get it, how do you fight a person who can suck out oxygen." I mumbled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Sorry this is short and that there wasn't a chapter last week. I just haven't been feeling in the One Piece mood. I want to write but I'm still working out a few things right now, where I want Punk Hazard to go and such. I just wanted to do something to update you guys.**

**Next Time- We go inside the Lab and split up.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	116. Suffocation

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

I looked around and suddenly people started dropping like flies. First Smoker and his marines, and then Franky and Wyper.

"So…sleepy…" Robin mumbled slumping over.

"Robin…"

_What is this…I can't breathe…_

* * *

**Rose's POV**

Once we arrived at a nerby River our head and legs of a samurai said his body was in the water, only problem was that on the other side of the water was a giant blob of some kind. And the big blob was spitting little versions of itself over at us.

"They're leaking poison gas." I pointed out "I don't think we should touch them."

"What do we do!" Brook yelled.

"We wait for Sanji to get back up here with the legs." I said.

"He probably drowned." Zoro sighed.

"Way to be confident in our friend."

"That cook ain't my friend."

"Oh dear." Brook pointed at the pieces of the samurai "He appears to be in extreme pain."

"The lake turned purple." Zoro pointed out "Except for that one spot…cook must be dead by now."

"Have some faith!" I cried.

"BAH!"

"Sanji!"

"Oh...he actually did it…"

Sanji landed on the snow and we put the samurai back together.

"I've never been so happy…to have my body back."

"He's quite tall." Brook said "Almost as tall as me."

"I suppose so…Ah yes…" The Samurai faced us "My name is Kin'emon, from the country of Wano."

"Stop getting all formal!" Sanji yelled "Don't forget how you treated me!"

"I haven't forgotten…This Kindness is not something I will forget, I am eternally grateful! I apologize but you must understand why I was suspicious of you till my body was returned to its proper form."

"Get off your knees idiot!" Sanji yelled.

"I hate to intrude." I smiled "but we're surrounded by creepy blobs!"

"Why didn't you do anything about it!" Sanji yelled.

"I can't fight ooze."

"I can't just cut it." Zoro said "My sword just passes through."

"I thought you could cut anything." I smirked "Guess we were wrong."

"If they cannot be cut." Kin'emon stepped up "Perhaps we can burn them."

"Huh?"

"In the past people have called me **Fox-Fire** Kin'emon, for my sword is one that burns and cuts. I shall forge our path onward."

_This guy…_

The samurai drew his sword and slashed the air, shooting out a blade of flame that upon impact caused the blobs to explode in an inferno.

"Holy crap…"

"It appears they explode….no fear though I cut the explosion as well." Kin'emon said "Now then onward to Momonosuke."

"Cut…the explosion?"

"My **Fox-Fire Style** is one that burns and cuts with flame and is even capable of tearing through a fire…there are no flams which I cannot cut."

"Let's get moving to the Research Facility." Zoro said "We need to find this Momonosuke."

"Wait…"

"You've peaked my interests in your sword style." Zoro said "I'll go along with this little rescue mission"

"Well then let's get going!" I smiled "we gotta go forward."

* * *

**Lil's POV**

"What's we do, What we do?!" Usopps ran around screaming.

"Calm down!" Nami yelled "Just put them to sleep or something."

"I tried…it's not working anymore." Usopp said.

"The withdrawal symptoms are overriding all other nerve sensations for them." I gulped "They've lost all control at this point….Phoenix!"

***SKREE!***

The firebird flew to my side.

"I'm gonna send you back for a bit okay…I'll see you later."

The bird burst into flames and vanished. Once I did that the chains holding the kids back snapped.

"Do something!" Nami yelled.

"I'm working on it!" Usopp yelled.

"RAHH!"

"I can just attack them right?" Usopp said shaking.

"They're kids stupid no you can't just attack them!"

"Let's try this!" I threw a stone at the floor **"The Rat: Twitch!"**

"Eeeh There." The stubby little rodent said popping up "What can I do for ya?"

Twitch was a tiny rat like person covered in dirty fur and smelling like a sewer. He was wearing a bunch of coats and wielding a crossbow.

"Lil your pet reeks." Nami commented.

"Yes…his smells is detestable." I mumbled.

"Jeez Miss what did I so to get the third degree." The rat grumbled.

"Enough!" I pulled out my baton "Shoot them…Sleepy time darts got it."

"Alright!" Twitch aimed "Taste my poison darts!"

He sniped about three or four of the kids and knocked them out.

"What a shot." Usopp said "Nice job!"

Twitch looked him over "I like this guy Miss."

Twitch got ready to start shooting again "They stopped."

"Master!"

"What?!"

"Children you're okay…I was so worried, let's return to the lab, it's dangerous out here."

"Twitch!"

" **Poison Dart Storm!"**

Twitch let off a series of shots, but each and every dart went right through the Master, as if passing through the air itself.

"I…Missed?!"

"Get out of the way." Caesar said snapping his fingers.

***Boom!***

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"How do we always end up in these kinds of situations!" I yelled running from the giant slime.

The weird slime had made it to our side of the river and morphed into some lizard like thing.

"That thing was spitting it's way over." I said "It mustn't be able to swin."

"It is slime!" Zoro yelled "We can't cut it because it spews gas and burning it makes it explode…we don't have many options."

"Let's just get to that lab and maybe this thing will leave us alone!"

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Ugh my head…"

I was inside some kind of cage, inside the main building. Inside the room were two people, a man in a long coat…with a burger stuck to his face, and a woman…with green hair, bird legs and stunning white wings.

_Monet…?_

"Are all the people outside really going to die?" the man asked.

"It seems that way, but you should be safe inside." The woman told him.

"Hey Vergo!" Smoker yelled "hose people outside are your subordinates."

"That is true." The man shrugged "However…you lot are in no position to ask questions."

"This brings back old memories." Robin said "You all being in a cage like this."

"Oh yeah…this happened in Alabasta." Luffy smiled.

"I remember that." I said looking at Robin "Why do you look so happy about it?!"

"I just remember how fun it was to have you locked up like that."

"Creepy!"

"Will you guys shut up?!"

Smoker was all bent out of shape because Vergo had been covering up kidnappings of children. Law also said Vergo was really a pirate, working for the underworld boss Joker…who he revealed to be the warlord, Donquixote Doflamingo.

"Shlololo! Sorry for the wait Vergo." Caesar said drifting in "Monet I got you a gift. Here."

"How kind of you sir." The bird woman said taking something from him.

Robin stood up and threw herself against the cage.

"You bitch!" She yelled out "You lay one finger on her and I'll rip your head off!"

"How did you get her." I hissed as the woman rubbed Lil's hair.

"How adorable." Monet said petting Lil as she walked off.

"Get back here!" Robin screamed.

_When I get out of here….I'll blow this whole place apart._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Grouping back up only to split apart.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	117. Break In

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Lil's POV**

"Ugh…not again." I groaned rubbing my head as I sat up "Last thing I remember was that Master guy showing up…"

"You're awake again." A womanly voice said "We must stop meeting like this."

"AH!" I scurried back "Monet."

"Hello again Lil…" the harpy smiled and waved.

"What am I doing here?"

"Master brought you back here." She said smiling.

"You know Lil…" the woman said pacing forward "I like you…you remind me of my little sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes…but I haven't seen her in a very long time…I miss her dearly." Monet said staring off "You look like her."

"I do?"

"Yes…but you're much younger than her."

_How could someone older than me look the same?_

"I hope I can see her again soon" Monet mumbled.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

I hate this cage I just want to get out and go after that Harpy. I looked over at Robin, and in a rare instance she was visibly agitated.

"I'm sure you figured it out by now Law, Vergo has your heart."

The guy with the sunglasses squeezed the cube and Law writhed in pain.

"AHHHH!"

"This is a shame Law." Caesar gloated "I really wanted to be friends with you; we could have done great work together."

"You got saved by a secretary." Law smirked "I should have been more wary; I underestimated her because her master is so dumb."

"AHHHH!" Law screamed when Caesar squeezed his heart.

"Your powers are so troublesome." Smoker mumbled "And where's my heart."

"Right here." Caesar smiled giving it a soft squeeze.

"Master everything is in place." Monet said returning to the room, without Lil.

Caesar began to speak with brokers all across the underworld, peddling his latest masterpiece, a gas bomb that could wipe out whole islands. On the screens we could see a giant slime…lizard thing and it was blowing up and leaking some strange purple gas out. I watched as anyone that gas touched was petrified and presumably killed.

"Incredible…" Wyper mumbled "That gas is not only toxic it has petrifying ash like agents in it…not only do you writhe in pain…you can't even run for safety…"

"Hey look." Luffy pointed out "It's Zoro and the others and that smoky stuff is after them."

"What are they doing out there?"

"Seems like Mr. Samurai's body is complete."

"Hooray….just hope they don't get caught in that thing."

"Are those your friends?" Caesar laughed "What a shame…they'll soon be dead, just like this whole island. It will become a land of death and nothing outside this lab will survive!"

"Not-Even-You." Caesar gloated as the cage tilted back. "I'll prove to the world just how dangerous my gas it, when even a Warlord, the most wanted pirates in the world, and a Marine Vice Admiral are killed!"

The cage moved to the outside and me were now overlooking Smoker's marines.

"I hadn't planned on Vergo being here." Law said "But it changes nothing, the plan remains…it is time for our counterattack!"

"Really?"

"Yes we have to settle this quickly." Law said "Can anyone in here burn things…even if you can't it will be fine."

"Franky and Wyper have stuff that can burn." Luffy said "Franky can shoot a beam."

"Not with my arms tied back like this I can't." Franky told him.

"And all my shit got jacked when we got caught." Wyper added "All I have left is my jet boots."

"Do you think you can burn that battleship down there?"

"Easy enough." Franky pulled his head back **"Franky Fireball!"**

The ship burst into flames and smoke started pluming up towards us.

"Jeez it's getting smoky." Wyper complained "What was the point of that?"

"Well then." Law said shaking off his chains "Now they can't see us in screen."

"How could you take off those chains?" Luffy asked.

"Mine were normal, how much time do you think I spent here I switched out the real Seastone chains for fakes as a precautions."

Law quickly cut the rest of us free and switched Smoker and Tashigi back to normal. Tashigi was able to reason Smoker into letting us free them and helping them get off the island.

"I'm going down there." Luffy said jumping out.

"Luffy wait!" Robin and I said following after him.

"We can go in over here."

"How did you get out?!" Law snapped in anger.

"Luffy!" Franky yelled out "We're going to find Sunny, we'll catch up later okay!"

"Go ahead!" Luffy yelled as Law teleported himself, Smoker and Tashigi down to us. We went in the side door Luffy had found and opened the front shutter's for the Marines.

"This is getting fun!" Luffy laughed.

Once the marines were in we closed the shutter, which lasted for about twenty seconds before Zoro cut it open with the Samurai's help.

"It's Zoro and the others." I pointed out.

"We're all here." Luffy laughed "Then let's get started!"

"If they break the door…" Robin sighed "The gas will flow inside."

"YOU IDIOTS!"

"What's the situation outside Brook?" Rose asked as the soul returned to the skeleton's body.

"A world of death…exactly as described, had we not closed that shutter…"

"Freeze pirate scum!"

It seems the marines who's lives we just saved were keen on turning the tables on us and wanted to arrest the crew on the ground.

"Oh really?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"That ain't gonna happen." Zoro said shaking his head.

"You should quit that before you get hurt." Sanji told them.

"Hey Trafalgar!" I heard Nami yelled "Switch us back!"

Law crossed his fingers and the two returned to normal.

"Listen you two." Law looked at Smoker ad Tashigi "just stay out of our way okay."

"Listen Up!" Law yelled addressing the crowd "We are surrounded by poison gas and there is only one way to escape, the door to the sea, with the words R-building written on it. I'm not trying to condemn you, but you have two hours at best. I can't guarantee the safety of anyone after that time."

"What's gonna happen to the lab?" I asked

"Something that will make it unsafe."

"Two hours…" I said "That's more than enough time for me…Let's go Robin!"

"Yes!"

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"Wait what?" Zoro said pushing back Marines.

"Open your ears dingbat." I growled "You heard Usopp."

"Caesar said he suffocated Luffy by absorbing the oxygen."

"We got bested by those yeti dudes to." I commented.

"It can't go on like this…or we'll all end up dead…" Zoro growled "Luffy! I'm not joking, get serious! This is the New World, not some party!"

"No reason to be so harsh." I giggled.

"Yeah!" Luffy yelled "I'll be more careful!"

Luffy bowled over some guys and kept charging forward.

"Usopp!" Robin yelled "We need you to procure us a set of Seastone cuffs okay!"

"What…yeah sure!" he called back "Where are you two going?!"

"Bird hunting!"

_What…?_

"I don't get what Law meant with his time limit but we need to get moving." I told the others.

"Easier said than done…they don't seem too keen on letting us pass." Kin'emon said looking at the Marines blocking out path.

"Then we make them Move." Zoro said drawing his swords.

"Get out of our way!" We said cutting passed them all.

"This is our chance!" One of the Marines pulled back to slash at Zoro.

"I told you to move!"

***Clang!***

"Ohh~ it's the copycat."

"Ta-shi-gi!" I smiled.

"Just…move along." She told us before turning to her men "Listen, this isn't the time for fighting hurry and move forward to the passage."

"Hey guys." I pointed forward "The gate is closing."

We moved in and passed before the gate closed. Once we were through I flipped over and slid to a stop.

"Rose?!"

"You all keep going I'll catch up!" I yelled back.

"Keep it moving folks." I said waving the marines in "That gas is quick you gotta hurry!"

It didn't help that the roof ruptured and more gas pumped in.

"Ouch!" I grunted when I got smacked in the face by a person "Tashigi…get off you're heavy!"

She was quick to jump up and run back towards the door, but her men stopped her.

"Move! There are still people out there!"

I brushed myself off and heard Tashigi's men trying to calm her down. I peeked out the door.

_She came flying in but why?_

I looked thorugh the crack in the door.

"No…way…they didn't…"

"Let me go!"

"You can't Tashigi!" I yelled trying to stop her yelling.

"What would you know, my people are out there!"

"There's nothing more you can do!" I screamed.

"You all did really well…" I smiled "Form here on just leave her to me okay."

"NOOO!"

"Let's move!" I yelled "On to the next room!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- An overdue bounty.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	118. Mother and Father

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"Stop moping." I said picking Tashigi off the floor "Sitting here does nothing for the ones who have fallen before you. If you don't get back who will tell people what happened here?

I looked her in the eye "You may be clumsy…but you are not a crier."

"Yes…" she said fixing her glasses "Let's go."

"Hey what's that thing up there."

***SKRAA***

I rolled out of the way to avoid the flames of the little dragon.

"You again." I grumbled "we should have just left you outside!"

" **Dagger Shot!"**

My fake arm's wrist popped open and shot a knife at the lizard, knocking off course. I turned and got ready to breath at me, before it got scared of nothing and scampered off.

"Huh?"

"What's all the commotion over there?" I said looking passed Tashigi.

"Captain it's wonderful, we'll be saved."

"What are you talking about?" she said confused.

"Vice-Admiral Vergo came to save us?

_Vergo…_

_**"My target is a marine by the name of Vergo."** _

_Maka…_

"No you…run…" Tashigi mumbled.

"Ehh?"

Before I even blinked that guy nailed a dozen marines with a **Finger Pistol**

_He uses the Six Powers…_

The man in the coat and sunglasses waded through the crowd, cutting down everyone in his path.

"Get away!" Tashigi ran passed and drew her sword "He's not what you think he is!"

"You're my target." I smirked dashing passed "For the honor of the Seven Night Ninja Clan, I will avenge my Master's sister and kill you where you stand!"

With one turn he knocked Tashigi to the floor but left himself wide open of me.

" **Arm blade!"**

My metal arm buzzed and a long sword came out the side.

"HYAAAA!"

***Clang!***

My sword hit him…but nothing was cut.

_What incredible fortitude…his iron body is on a whole different level than CP9's._

I moved my arm again **"Drill!"**

I tried boring into his chest but I made no dent.

_Impossible…I worked for two years…and this guy is just toying with me?!_

" **Chainsaw Arm!"**

I spun around **"Midnight Massacre!"**

"HAAAAA!" I pushed forward trying to cut him in two.

" **Finger Pistol."**

"GAHHH!" I hissed as I felt a puncture wound in my side.

" **Chain Shot!"**

I shot my hand forward and grabbed his shoulder before pulling forward.

" **Claw Hand!"** I scratched at him but he just kicked me away.

_I can't even scratch his skin?!_

" **NAIL GUN!"**

I opened my hand and shot off a flurry of nails but they all bounced off.

" **Finger Pistol."**

"KYAAA!" I fell to the floor.

_This guy…is way out of my league!_

_I'm sorry…Ikaruga…Maka…I've let you down._

"DAMMIT!" I got up and charged again

_I'm not going down like a baby…I'll fight to the last breath…I will kill this man!_

" **Midnight Crimson Downpour!"**

I slashed at him, and managed to rip a sleeve on his jacket.

"Hmm?" he looked at it "Now you're really pissing me off."

"GAHHHAAAAHHHH!" I screamed in pain when he grabbed my head and his fingers began digging against my temples.

"That's enough!" I saw Vergo's head get knocked back and I was freed from his grip.

"Are you alright…my wonderful Cherry Blossom."

"Knock it off pervert." I said smacking Sanji "I could've used you a while ago."

"It's Black Leg Sanji, what is he doing here?"

"Yeah why are you here?" I asked.

"I heard the sound…of a Lady's tears."

"Oh come on." I groaned "That's just ridiculous. I've suddenly caught my second wind…Let's go!"

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Phew…ha…ha…gimme a sec…to catch my breath." Luffy panted.

"Since when do you ever get exhausted." I groaned.

"Yes Steve is right, this is rather unlike you Luffy." Robin added.

"Listen…" Smoker growled.

"Hang on…it's so unfair, you two and fly and Robin just gets carried by Steve…I had to run all the way here!"

"Now Listen up…" Smoker grumbled.

"Just wait…till I say to go."

***Beep***

Smoker ignored him and pushed the button.

"What the heck!" Luffy yelled.

"Fufufu." Robin laughed to herself.

"Ignore and be ignored I suppose." I hummed.

"Vergo is my enemy understand." Smoker said.

"Yeah I understand…leave Caesar to me." Luffy panted.

"And the two of us will deal with Monet." I finished.

The door opened all the way.

"Oh…mine's already here." Luffy said walking forward "CAESAR!"

Luffy flashed forward and drilled the gas man with a punch to the gut.

"Hmm…" Smoker looked around before leaving the room "Where are you."

"There." Robin pointed forward.

"Mama!" a voice called from the back room "Papa!"

"Lil!"

"NO!" the door way to Lil was closed off by a white mass "The girl will be mine."

"Let me make something clear." Robin said crossing her arms "You have three seconds to lower that barrier to my daughter before I break your back."

"She's not kidding." I smirked "You should do it."

Behind me I heard Luffy yelling and running after Caesar.

"Drat." Monet watched Luffy leave "If you all get a hold of Master…Joker..."

"What?" I said "The boss man gonna get angry with ya?"

"Something like that." Her face holding a look of concern.

"Time is up." Robin glared snapping her palms shut **"Ocho Fleur: Clutch!"**

Robin's hands appeared and grabbed the woman's neck, bending her over.

"AHHHHHH!" Monet screamed "AHHH-HAHAHA!"

Her head snapped back up.

""Nice try!"

Her body exploded in a flash of white powder and the visibility in the room became nearly zero.

"What happened?" I asked standing back to back with Robin.

"I'm not sure…I defiantly broke her back, no normal person could survive that."

"Devil Fruit?"

"Probable, Logia most likely."

"It's freezing in here, white powder…"

"The wall to Lil was packed hard…it's clear what she is…"

"A Snow Woman!" we both yelled.

"Hmmmm…how cunning." Monet's voice said form nowhere "You are correct…I am a Snow woman, the person who at the **Snow-Snow Fruit** …but it's no matter, you cannot find me… **Total White Out…"**

The snow storm around us intensified and it became harder to sleep.

"I bet the two of you are feeling very tired." The voice said "Sleepy…just go to sleep and forget all about why you came here."

"This is annoying." I sighed pulling at my bandages "Your word tricks might work on kids, but they won't work on my… **Hellfire Blaze!"**

I heated up the air and wiped the snow away.

"AH!" Monet gasped when we glared at her.

She quickly turned and ran, phasing through the wall she erected earlier.

"She's a real piece of work." I said charging after her.

I punched through the wall and found Monet on the other side.

"Mama, Papa!" Lil yelled, being forced against Monet's wings.

"She is mine." Monet glared "My…sister…"

"Help!"

"Man you're pissing me off!" I yelled.

"This is quite troublesome." Robin sighed "Prepare yourself, for you have harmed my child, and that is something I don't forgive!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next time- Snow Angels and Demon Fire + Bamboo Blade**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	119. Knowledge

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

***BEEP BEEP***

"The doors closing again." I said looking over my shoulder "we gotta hurry."

Sanji hit Vergo with one kick and knocked the man back through a wall.

"The rest of you get to of here!" Sanji yelled "I can deal with this."

"What do you think you're doing." I glared "He's my kill."

More buzzers went off and I saw that the previously closed door was starting to open.

"Dammit they're letting the gas in!"

I heard the wall move and saw Vergo stand back up.

"It's like he's a block of Iron."

"I tried cutting him but even my blade bounced off." I said "I got no idea what's up with this guy, I think it's the Six Powers but he's on a whole different plane compared to CP9."

"This is an Internal Issue, stay out of it!"

"You're the type Luffy hates most." Sanji brought his leg up to block a kick "GRRK."

Sanji groaned and fell back, grabbing his leg.

" **Chain Saw!"**

Vergo reached back and grabbed my saw, ripping the chain off.

_His strength is god like!_

" **Blade Arm!"**

I started hacking at him.

_The gas is closing in…maybe I can just hold him and run away once it gets close, making him petrify._

" **Wrist Blade!"**

_One precision strike…_

" **Crimson Needle!"**

I stabbed his shoulder, finally making some blood drip out.

"That's what I like to see." I smirked.

"AH!" I screamed when he grabbed my face with one hand.

"You need to shut up…"

"AHHHHHAAAAHH!"

" **Concasse!"**

Sanji spun by and slammed his foot into Vergo's head, freeing me.

"We're falling back!" he said grabbing me and dragging me out.

_I couldn't do it…this guy…Vergo is just to strong…I'm sorry Ikaruga…I couldn't do it._

* * *

**Steve's POV**

" **Slap!"**

Monet broke apart again and this time she reappeared with two ice picks in her talons.

"HAA!"

She swung at my but I used my arm to block.

" **Finger Pistol!"**

" **Snow Hut!"**

A wall came up and blocked my attack.

" **Three Gauge Finger Pistol!"**

I used three fingers and broke the wall.

" **Clutch!"**

Robin used her hands to grab a wing and a twist it back/

" **Delphinium!"**

"WAHH!"

A two long rows of hands appeared and grabbed Lil, rolling her to safety.

"NO!" Monet yelled **"White Wash!"**

I got blasted with a ball of hard packed snow.

" **RAAHHH!"**

Monet burst out, cloaked in snow she looked more like a monster than a human, with the sharp teeth and demon like eyes.

"AHHH!" I hissed when she bit on my shoulder.

" **Blow Back!"**

Monet hit me again, throwing my through a wall.

* * *

**Lil's POV**

"PAPA!"

" **Ocho Fleur: Punch!"**

Mama's hands appeared and start punching Monet.

"I told you, that won't work!"

Monet flew up and swung her picks at Mama.

"The girl will be mine, She's my hope, my chance!"

"What are you talking about?!" Mama said weaving in and out of the ice picks **"Clone: Double Clutch!"**

Mama bent the harpy over backwards, breaking her into snow again.

" **Snow Storm!"**

The conditions in the room got even worse, I couldn't see a single inch.

"Stay close." Mama said holding my hand "I don't want to get lost."

"Monet!" I yelled "Why are you doing this?"

"I need you…you'll be my salvation."

"I don't understand…but your hurting people I love…and I can't accept you if you do that."

"Lil?" Mama looked at me.

"Trust me please…" I said hugging her leg "I can stop her…"

"You don't understand me…" Monet mumbled through the snow "No one…has ever understood me."

_What…?_

* * *

**Monet's POV**

**Many Years ago…**

"Ha…ha…Ha…ha…"

I panted against the building "Made it…"

I looked at the bag in my arms "Food…and no one stole it this time…"

I snuck back into the alley…the place I lived with my younger sister. We've be alone for so long, no home…just a box and a blanket between the two of us. Life is hard…but I'll do anything, for my sister. She's still a little girl, but one day, I will get us out of this hell hole…I'll give her a good life.

My sister and I live in a town called Brescnor. I wouldn't want to wish a life here on anyone. It's a shit hole; everyone is basically a thief, a murderer or a prostitute. The government doesn't care about us…were just a dumping ground for the scum of society.

"Monet!" my sister ran up and hugged me "You're home!"

"Yes I am…" I said rubbing her head "Here eat, I have to go soon."

"You're going to work again?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Hey Monet?" my sister looked up at me, with those sweet innocent eyes "What do you do?"

"Hmm…I…umm…work at the library I told you that."

I watched her eat…I only took a few bites myself…I wanted her to have the rest. After that I went to work…I lied I don't work at the library. I do what I have to do to get money…

Even if that means I have to sell my body…

I worked a whole night…barely made enough to feed us for tomorrow. I trudged back home, to our little box…I felt dirty the whole walk…not just physically but mentally to. Don't care what happens to me…so long as I can get my sister out of this place.

I found my little sister asleep under the thin blanket we shared. I crawled close and held her.

_I don't mind the cold…you just stay warm…_

* * *

**The next Morning.**

"I'm going out I'll be back…stay safe okay." I said kissing my sisters forehead.

I went down the street to the same place I spent every morning. The library. I go there and headed right to the back, the section for books on science. Every day I come here to read. I teach myself. I want to learn, anything I can to make myself smarter, to get myself and my sister out of here. I read about Chemistry, Biology and Physics the major sciences. I don't want to be a doctor of medicine. I want to know all about the world, how things work, why does snow form, why is the sky blue, why do certain plants grow here and not there.

I just like to learn. I stayed at the library till it closed, went bought food, didn't get mugged for it, fed my sister…and went back to…work. That night, my life changed.

"Stop it…" I said walking away "I'm done for the night."

Some guy wasn't getting the hint, when I said I was done I was done.

"Fine have it your way…bitch."

I walked back home…tired…and dirty. I walked back to the alley found my sister, a went to sleep.

"There she is…it's the whore from the bar."

After that…everything was such a blur. They grabbed me and started beating me, and ripping my clothes off.

"Monet! Let my sister go."

"Run away!" I yelled "Get out of here!"

"No I won't leave!"

"I guess we can just mess with the kid to."

"Don't touch my sister!" I screamed.

"You not in charge here, slut."

"You're right…I am."

My eyes went wide as the people attacking us…we're sliced to pieces by…nothing…

"ha…ha…" I held my sister close "Who…what, are you…"

A man stepped down the alley, he was tall had blonde hair and pink glasses.

"My name?" I man chuckled "Is Donquixote Doflamingo…you don't look so hot…why don't you come with me?"

* * *

**A short time later.**

Despite the uncomfortableness in the air I followed that man to his house. There were a few other people there, some still in their teens like me. That man fed us…and clothes us.

_We're finally out of that place…but why…can't I shake the feeling I can't trust this man…_

Doflamingo cut me a deal, my sister and I could stay with him and his 'family' but we had to do anything he asked. He offered to buy me books so I could learn, and keep my sister safe and happy.

Despite the fact I didn't trust this man very much, despite that fact that behind the smile was a aura of wickedness…I agreed.

I crawled into the large bed that my sister and I were sharing.

"Monet?" she whispered "Why did you agree to work with that man…I thought you didn't trust him."

"Because." I said holding her close "If it keeps us off the street, if I can give you a good life, I'll do anything. Because I love you…Sugar"

* * *

**Robin's POV**

**Back in the present.**

"You just…wouldn't understand!" Monet screamed "I worked for someone I couldn't stand…I did things I can never take back, all for the person I love. And now…I can't ever see her because I'm stuck here, doing unforgivable experiments on children who trusted me! Poisoning them and destroying their bodies…kidnapping them and hurting their families…All I wanted…was a good life for my sister."

" **RAHHHHHHHH!"**

The snow around us vanished, burned away by a black fire.

We all looked over and saw a man step into the room.

"All you had to do, was give me my daughter back." The man said "You didn't have to fight, you should have just run…but now…I'LL DRAG YOU TO HELL!"

Steve shot forward, unwrapping both hand. He clasped them together palm to palm.

"Ha…HAA!"

" **SUNDER!"**

He sent out a wave of fire.

"AHHHHHAA!"

Monet crashed do the ground.

" **Prepare for the end!"**

Steve stepped forward.

"What…"

I squinted to check if I was mad. It was like; his shadow was growing, reaching out…to steal Monet's soul.

"KHEHEHA!" it looked at me, with piercing red eyes and let out a scream.

"AH!"

"Mama?" Lil pulled my coat "Are you okay?"

"Yes…I'm fine…must just be the cold."

"I give up." Monet sighed "Just finish me off…the things I've done."

"No…" Lil said trotting forward "You don't want that…what about your sister."

Monet just looked away "Why act like you're my friend."

"I might not know her, but I bet your sister misses you a lot."

"My sister…is a special case." Monet said "She's not as young as you think…"

"It's not your time yet." Lil said "So get up and walk forward…I don't know anyone with a sibling that just give up trying to find them."

"Lil?" Steve sighed.

"Papa…please just…please."

"Haa….if you're gonna twist my arm." He sighed.

He walked up and threw Monet over this shoulder.

"Let's go."

"What are you?"

"I'm not gonna kill you and you're too dangerous to leave alone" Steve said walking off "You know Lil…Law's not gonna be happy if I bring back extra hostages."

"I'm sure we can work this out." I said.

I looked at Monet.

_I'm keeping a close eye on you…_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Dock Battle.**

**NOTE!**

**I'm going to be taking off for a few weeks, I'm taking a summer class so I need to focus on that, updates should return on or about July 6 2015.**

**Till Then!**

 


	120. Metal Slug

_Italics indicate thinking._

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

"This goes here…I need another one on this side."

"What are you doing?" Franky asked.

We had found the Sunny and now we were preparing in case anyone came to stir up trouble, Franky was putting the Iron Pirate together and I was cobbling a suit together.

"I already built the rebreather, and once I finish attaching this last dial…"

"BAM!" I lifted up the modified suit.

"You made something to wear…?"

"No you dope this suit will let me walk through the gas without turning to stone….or it should."

"How the heck's it gonna do that?" Franky asked.

"Back at Fishman Island I got the idea to build a suit that would allow us to breath underwater. So I made this rebreather to let me do that, but that gas petrifies on touch so I attached **Breath Dials** to the outside of the suit to blow the smoke away and let me walk in that wasteland."

I suited up and turned on the blower.

_Here's hoping I don't die._

I jumped off the ship and walked on the dock…and I didn't freeze to death.

"Hey it works!" I yelled "Alright!"

I heard a crashing and saw a person come flying out.

"Hey Franky!" I yelled as he finished deploying the robot "I found Caesar!"

The whole point of my blower suit was thrown out the window when a gale passed through and blew the smog away.

_That wind was unnatural._

I deployed my bazooka and peered down the scope. There were two people coming towards us, a man and a woman, the lady was riding on the back of the man who was spinning like a top.

"Franky!"

"Is that a bird…?"

"Just kill it!"

" **General Left!"**

" **Multi-Gatling Gun!"**

Franky and I let off a hail of bullets, a few making contact and causing the two invaders to spin out towards the ground.

"I don't know what you are but I'm killing you!" the woman yelled firing her own bazooka at the General Franky.

The smoke quickly cleared **"General OK!"**

"Now then….Secret weapon… **General Shield!"**

"It's too small!"

I activated my hover boots and jumped onto the mech's arm.

"Let's go!"

" **Shield Boomerang!"**

Franky threw the shield at the woman who was falling toward the ground.

"I see my toys aren't enough for you…" it seemed like the woman was…melting.

" **Weapon-Morph: Espada Girl."**

_A Devil Fruit…_

The woman had become a living sword. The man with her grabbed the girl and started spinning her around, right at me. I held my arm up and blocked the blows.

"Thanks for the charge." I smirked.

" **Impact!"**

I clicked the dial and blasted the two back. I was slowly falling towards the ground. I landed and skated back over to Franky.

" **Missile Girl!"**

The girl morphed again and started flying towards us.

"I'll be taking Caesar."

"Yeah no." I smirked.

I pulled out a **Flame Dial** and an **Impact Dial** and absorbed the explosion created when the rocket slammed into the ground.

"Nice try." I laughed as I overlooked the smoke covering the docks.

I had landed on the freighter nearby and saw Caesar there.

"Well your friends came to pick you up." I smiled "What'ch got there?"

He had a heart in his hand.

_Whose is that…Law probably cut it out of someone?_

"DIE!"

"Whoa now." I said stomping on his elbow "I don't think so…"

_Good thing my boots have dials and Seastone in them…lets me touch his body._

"I'll be taking that." I said grabbing the heart.

I stood stepping of Caesar's back, aiming my bazooka at the man flying through the air. The big guy was zipping in and out of my shots.

" **Bight Light Laser!"**

I pierced the sky but didn't connect.

" **Smoke Grenade!"**

I covered the ship in a smoke and picked up Caesar so the two couldn't get him.

" **Flame Grenade!"**

I dove and threw a bomb that exploded on the girl's face.

"Take this!" I let off a few more shots.

_These two are a pain in the ass…_

" **Laser Gauntlet!"**

I let off a few blasts from my palm and the girl was nailed with two shots.

"Franky finish it!"

The arms of the Mech moved **"General Cannon!"**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Why do I always get stuck flying people out of places."

"That's the trouble of having wings" Robin smiled.

I had to carry Robin and Monet, Lil was being carried by Robin.

"You're awfully quiet." I commented to Monet.

"I…why?"

"You have a sister right." Lil said "I have a big sis to; I haven't seen her in a long time, so you need to go see yours."

"I can't leave here." Monet said "I have no heart."

"If you are referring to the experiments here…yes you are heartless." Robin said "But…even a heartless person can change."

"They say her heart through three sizes that day." I laughed.

"No…" Moment sighed and moved her shirt "I actually have no heart."

"Oh wow…"

"It was given to Law as collateral, Caesar had Law's heart, but that was given to Vergo."

"Well there he is now." Lil said.

I looked down the chute we were in and saw the others in a mine cart.

"Yo Luffy!" I yelled.

"HEY!"

They had a lot of people in that cart.

"You have a stowaway." Rose pointed out.

"It's that snow woman!"

I gave Luffy the look "I'll tell you later."

He just shrugged "Sure!"

"There are rocks in the way!" someone yelled.

"Robin." I said letting her go.

"Yes… **Wings!"**

Robin caught a draft and flew into the air.

I pulled my arm wraps off and threw a punch **"Hellfire Fist!"**

I broke through the wall and opened the way outside.

"Clear it now"

" **Gust Sword!"**

Nami blasted the toxic cloud away and left an open space for us to land.

"Oh you guys finally made it!" Franky laughed from inside his robot.

"I caught Caesar!" Wyper yelled showing us the man.

"Buffalo! Baby 5!" Law yelled.

"You know them."

"They are dangerous as individuals." Monet said "and even more terrifying together."

"So they're your friends?" Luffy asked.

"No…" Law grumbled "They are my enemy."

"They're running with their tails between their legs."

"Don't let them escape." Law said.

"They're trying to escape." Usopp said "Leave it to me."

Law lifted his hand but Luffy stopped him "Usopp said he's got this."

"Don't underestimate our sniper."

"Don't be stupid if they get away-."

"They have their backs to us and lost their will to fight." Nami said.

"They're dead in the water!"

Nami spun her staff and let off a thunder cloud that fried the two flying away and Usopp launched a hurl of junk that knocked them down.

"I'm getting sick of stepping on this guy." Wyper complained "Anyone got the season cuffs?"

"Here…you do it." Usopp said "I don't wanna die."

"Crybaby." Wyper said cuffing the man.

"Hey Law." I said walking up.

"Hmm?" he looked passed me and at Monet "What is she doing here?"

"I'm doing her a favor, and now you're gonna do one for me."

"Pardon?"

"Monet's heart, put it back." I said.

"I don't have it."

"You lost my heart?" Monet gasped.

"I gave it to Caesar and said it was Smoker's." Law said.

"Oh it's probably this." Wyper said "I found the guy trying to stab it, seems like you dodged death."

"I suppose I can return it." Law said "But she is dangerous."

"She'll be fine, fix her body while you're at it."

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"So…Vergo's dead." I mumbled.

Law said Vergo was caught in an explosion and killed.

"I didn't have to do it…but he died and that's all that mattered."

I reached into my pocket and started folding a paper.

"Origami?" Tashigi said walking up.

"A paper crane." I said "Tashigi will you do me a favor?"

"Hmmm?"

"Leave this on the next island you go to." I said handing her the crane "It's a message to my contacts, it will tell them Vergo has been taken care of."

"Umm sure."

* * *

**Lil's POV**

"Hmmm." Monet nearly stumbled forward "I haven't walked on human legs for some time…"

"Wow…" I looked at Monet "You're really pretty Monet."

"Yes, you are quite attractive." Mama smiled.

"Oh thank you." Monet said wiggling her fingers "It feels wonderful to be back to normal, I missed the touch of fingers."

"Oh Lil…." Usopp walked over to me "Found this, I thought you'd want it back."

He handed me my purse.

"Thank you Usopp!" I cheered hugging him "I'm so sorry I promise not to lose you guys again."

The rocks let off a faint glow. I heard a ton of commotion and saw Brook and Mister Samurai, who was somehow not dead, yelling. They were with a boy, probably a few years younger than me.

_What a weirdo….his hairs dumb._

"Hmmm…" Mama looked over "Ahh that must be the Samurai's son."

"Momonosuke…" I mumbled "He's funny looking."

"Oh is that so…"

"What's that look for?" I pouted.

"Perhaps you two will be friends….maybe you're already developing a crush on him."

"Absolutely not!" I yelled "Boys are icky, the only boy I like is Chopper…and he's a reindeer so I don't like him like that…I think…Mama how do I know if I like a boy?"

"You'll know when you know." Mom said patting me on the head.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"She wants to see her sister, let's just give her a ride." I told Luffy.

"Well it's the same place Traffy said to go next so no point in not." Luffy said.

"I can't say I support this." Law mumbled.

"Two hostages will be better than one, besides Monet is clearly willing to help us out, she might be a good guide or have information to help us."

"Fine…" Law mumbled "But she's your responsibility."

"Don't worry." I said "She seems harmless, and for some reason Lil is growing attached to her so…leave managing her to me."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Some between Dressrosa and Punk Hazard stuff.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	121. Headlines

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

We left Punk Hazard and got moving to the next destination on Law's plan, Dressrosa, but before that we had to make a phone call.

"How long are we gonna site here?" I mumbled.

"It'll answer." Law said "I left the receiver off the phone. He will land and find the heads that's when he'll start rambling."

Law was sitting in front of the phone, the receiver was off and we were waiting for it to start walking.

"Young Master!" the snail yelled.

"He's there…"

"Stop yelling…all you did was follow orders."

Law picked up the talking device "To think, the boss would come on his own…"

"Law…" the voice on the other end snarled "It's been a while."

"JOKER HELP ME!" Caesar yelled.

"Be quiet."

"Where are their bodies?" Joker growled.

"I don't know, don't ask foolish questions." Law said "We have business to discuss."

"Quit acting big, kids should act their age. Where are you? Don't piss me off…"

"Angry? As we speak Kaido King of Beasts is getting angry with you."

"Grrrr…."

"What will happen when he learns you can't make him SMILE? He's not one to just be talked down. It'll be a rough fight…but you'll be destroyed." Law said.

"Stop screwing around!" Joker yelled "What do you want for Caesar! Tell me now!"

"Wait young Master Monet-."

"Not right now!" Joker growled "Tell me what you want…"

Law cleared his throat "Quit the Seven Warlords."

"YOU PUNK!" Buffalo yelled.

"You will throw away everything from these past ten years and return to being a regular pirate." Law explained "but that means the Admirals and the Marines will come after you…you have till they deliver the paper tomorrow morning."

Law hung up the phone.

"So you think he'll do it?"

"He will…" Law said walking off "Where is your navigator?"

* * *

**?'S POV**

"You all know too much, so I'll kill you here and now."

"You mind getting out of the way?" Aokiji sighed "That's my friend under you."

"Hahaha…"

Doflamingo flicked his wrist.

"You should jump!"

The entire dock was covered in a sheet of ice, and then Doflamingo shattered.

"He got out fast enough to prevent it from freezing his heart." I observed.

"What are we supposed to do with these two?"

"Just watch and make sure they don't interfere."

"I didn't come here to fight you." Doflamingo said walking off "I'll have to change my course of acting…Just what are you Kuzan…? The word isn't good… Buffalo, Baby 5 \we're leaving."

"You two quite standing there and help me!" Kuzan snapped.

"Yes sir!"

I wrapped Vice-Admiral Smoker up.

"Just what are you doing?" Smoker asked.

"Just being me…"

"Fine…" Smoker mumbled.

"I wouldn't let my eyes off Doflamingo, he's a warlord…and the king of Dressrosa…He's different than the Snake Princess Hancock, you should tell Sakazuki to dispatch an admiral. The whole machine is falling apart at the seams."

"What do you mean sir?" I asked.

"Stop calling me sir…what I mean is that this will be the biggest obstacle since that fool came into power. Welp…consider that my warning. By the way us being here…well you guys…I Uhh…"

"We were never here." I bowed.

"Ain, Binz…let's go."

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"So what place are we going next?" I asked.

"Dressrosa." Nami said "We just have to follow the middle needle here."

"Trafalgar told me to take the long way around."

"Dressrosa!" Kin'emon yelled.

"You know the place?" Luffy asked.

"It is a place I wish to go; you have plans there as well?"

"He Traffy that was Doflamingo you were talking to right."

"Yes…the plan is in motion."

"Joker will not take kindly to our untimely arrival." Monet said "Exactly why are we returning to that place?"

"Yeah what is our strategy?" I asked.

"We are going to take down one of the Four Emperors."

"Sounds interesting." Zoro smirked.

"Time out." Rose said "Who?"

"We've formed an Alliance with Law and his crew to take down Kaido, the King of Beasts." I said.

"Can't I just cook the weird sheep?" Sanji asked.

"Shut up and Die-GAH!"

Sanji kicked him in the face.

"I asked you to kidnap Caesar because I destroyed the facility that produces an agent called SAD." Law explained "The strong Pirates of the New World control territory, and attack one as just a single crew is a death sentence."

"In order to conduct dealings in the shadows Doflamingo used the alias Joker."

"Jokers largest buyer was the man known as the King of Beasts, Kaido." Monet said

"WHAT?!" The samurai and his kid yelled.

"Something wrong?"

"No it's…nothing…"

"Kaido has purchased many fruits from Joker." Law said pointing at Momonosuke "Artificial Zoan fruits, Smiles. Kaido has 5000 users under his command."

"I vote to give up now!" Usopp yelled.

"Seconded!" Nami and Chopper cried.

"But the numbers will stagnate without the SAD to produce the Smiles." Monet said "Your plan was to get Kaido to eliminate Doflamingo for you."

"So you found a way to make Devil Fruits, Amazing." Chopper told Caesar.

"Chopper don't compliment the enemy."

"It's an application of Vegapunk's research."

"Oh so it was Vegapunk then…" Chopper said walking off.

"So in order to completely cripple Joker you plan to destroy the Smile Factory in Dressrosa." Monet asked.

"I don't like her knowing the plan…" Law said.

"You will fail." Monet said.

"I don't trust her either!" Usopp yelled "She might freeze us in the night now that she knows!"

"You will fail because Sugar is protecting that factory." Monet said "My sister…is the most dangerous member of the Family."

"How can one girl be dangerous?" Lil asked.

Monet held up and finger and tapped Lil on the head.

"Huh?"

"That is all it takes, a single touch…and Sugar will seal you into a fate worse than death."

"One touch…"

"We cannot let our guard down." Law said.

"Hey Kin you're going to the same place right? Do you want a ride?"

"Please…my comrade is being held captive there."

"When did we become a taxi service?" Wyper asked "First Law, then Monet and now these two…"

We all went off around the ship to await our arrival in Dressrosa.

"Are you confident in Law's plan?" Robin asked.

"Yep…but he's still hiding something." I said "There's more to this than he's letting on."

"Yes…" Robin said "I felt that as well…now onto a different subject."

Robin looked over the railing at Lil being pushed on the swing by Monet.

"What are you going to do with her?"

"We'll drop her off at Dressrosa and take it from there; she can leave and fight whoever she likes."

"I do believe that people can change…I feel I am proof of that." Robin said looking at Monet "But…I still don't like her near Lil."

"You're apprehensive is understandable." I said "She tried to kill us, kidnap Lil…"

"I want to make something clear." Robin said placing her hands on my chest "So much as one mistake and I will not hesitate to kill her."

"I understand…but worrying like that will give you wrinkles." I smirked.

Robin leaned up and kissed me "I hope you haven't made a mistake Handsome."

"Same here Beautiful."

"I'm off." Robin said walking away.

"Okay."

I looked down at the deck, Zoro and Kin'emon were fighting over one of Zoro's swords, Rose was shooting darts, Lil was on the swing and Luffy and the rest were playing with samurai outfits. I leaned back in my chair and calmly took a nap.

When I woke up the sun was done and it was dark out.

"Hey who wants a snack?" Sanji said.

"ME!" nearly everyone yelled.

"I wonder if Momonosuke wants any…where did he run off to."

"Oh he's taking a bath with Robin."

"…"

"…"

_Taking a bath…_

_With Robin…._

"HUH?!"

"He said he hadn't taken one in a while."

"I'm gonna murder that kid!" I yelled running across the ship.

I kicked down the door and stomped in.

"Oh hello dear." Robin smiled "Could you pass me the kimono?"

She was in a towel, and that punk kid was hugging close…to my lady.

"You know kid." I glared "I have demon power, do you know what it's like to have your soul ripped out?"

"Acting all innocent." Sanji growled

"Shame…" Kin'emon said "Cut of your topknot now."

"Stop being mean!" Nami said punching all of us.

"He's…groping Robin." I hissed rubbing the welt on my head.

"I was so scared princess."

"Princess?! OH how sweet." Nami smiled "You're just the cutest you can sleep in our room Momo."

Nami hugged the kid and he gave us a look.

_This fucking brat!_

Everyone left and Robin and I were standing there.

"Picking on a child…how sad."

"Babe come on…you saw that right?"

"Hmm?"

"He was on Nami like white on rice." I said.

"You are clearly delusional." Robin sighed "In that case you can sleep alone tonight."

"Robin come on!"

She wasn't kidding, I was forced to sleep in a bed by myself, seeing that pervert kid snuggling with my girlfriend and Nami. Even Lil had a bedmate in Monet.

"This sucks…"

* * *

**The next morning.**

"The paper's here!" Brook yelled.

"Let's have it." Law gestured.

Law laid the paper out and right there on the front page was the headline.

" **Donquixote Doflamingo resigns from the Seven Warlords! Also renounces title as King od Dressrosa!"**

"He actually did it…" Monet said stunned.

Just for me!" Caesar yelled "You're so kind Joker!"

"Prefect…" Law said.

"So umm…why are our faces in there?" Luffy asked.

"Wait what…?"

Right there on the back of the front page were picture of Luffy, Law and myself.

" **Warlord Trafalgar Law forms unprecedented alliance with Strawhats led by Straw Hat Luffy and the Torturer! Unclear how government will react."**

_They didn't even put my real name!_

"Hmmm? What's that?" Nami said "There's another headline…"

" **Another Pirate Alliance, The Kidd Pirates, led by Eustass "Captain" Kidd, the On-Air Pirates, led by "Scratchman" Apoo, and the Hawkins Pirates, led by "Magician" Basil Hawkins also form and Alliance!"**

"Hey those guys are friends now two."

"We've both got four Supernovas on each team, me and Luffy, and Law and Zoro; they have Kidd and Killer, and Hawkins and Apoo."

"Leave them be." Law said "Our plan goes on and we'll adjust for them if need be. Our focus is Doflamingo, we cannot fumble this transaction."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Dressrosa, land of passion**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	122. Dressrosa

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

We were still sailing to Dressrosa and on the way there I saw Rose hanging upside down from the mast clearly thinking.

"What's up?" I asked taking a seat.

"Just thinking." She said.

"What about?"

"Kidd's alliance…" she mumbled "You've been thinking about it too right?"

"Hmmm…"

"The only way to survive in the New World is to fall under one of the Four Emperors or take one down and assume their position. There's a One in Four chance they picked Kaido to go after as well, One in Three if you account for the fact that Kidd's smart enough to not go at Blackbeard."

"Yeah I thought about it too."

"It's unlikely Kidd chose to go after the same guy as us that leaves a 50% chance he's going for Big Mom…"

"And a 50% chance he's after Mom and Dad…" I finished.

"Yep." Rose said flipping up "What are we gonna do?"

"Nothing we can do right now, our focus needs to be on Kaido, Mom and Dad will have to handle themselves. Kidd's powers deal with magnetic polarity; I saw that much when I fought him. Mom's powers are plants…trees, grass, wood, things that oppose Kidd's powers, they'll be fine."

I jumped off the mast and landed on the yard.

"Nami we there yet?"

"Soon!" she yelled "Stop asking!"

***RING!***

The Snail started ringing and Law was the one to answer.

"Keep your voices down."

"It's me…" Doflamingo said "I left the Warlords."

"Hello! This is Monkey D. Luffy, the man who will be King of the Pirates!" Luffy yelled.

"You were told to shut up!"

"Are the boss of that stupid Caesar, the one doing experiments on Brownbeard and the kids?! I'll give Caesar back because I promised, but if you do it again I'll kick your butt!"

"Strawhat Luffy…" Doflamingo laughed from the other side "It's been two years since your "Brother" Ace died, where have you been."

"I can't tell you."

"I've actually wanted to meet you." Doflamingo said "I have something…you want. I'm sure you'll never want to let it go once you see it."

"Meat…?"

"Don't get caught in his trap." Law said grabbing the phone "Stop talking nonsense."

"I know you have something else I want." Joker growled "I know you can hear me…Monet."

The green haired woman remained silent.

"You will get back here…don't test me…"

"In eight hours, Green bit, the deal will happen there." Law said "We will leave Caesar there and 3 o'clock."

"Aww…I thought we'd go out for drinks after." Doflamingo laughed.

Law hung up the phone.

"Hang on; you didn't say how many men we could bring." Sanji said "What if he brings his whole crew?"

"That won't be a problem; dropping off Caesar is just a diversion." Law said.

"While Mingo is picking up gas boy." Wyper said "You expect us to destroy that factory."

"It's just a factory how tough can it be?" Franky said.

"I'm unsure I have little information on it." Law shrugged.

"It must be important to them." Nami said.

"Do you know?" Lil asked Monet.

"I already told you, Sugar and the other officers will protect that Factory with their lives, and even if you get close, I don't know if you could destroy it."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's supposedly indestructible." Monet said.

"Alright this place sounds like an adventure!" Luffy cheered running off "Time for Lunch, Sanji let's go!"

"So Kin'emon, why are you going to Dressrosa?" Rose asked.

"My friend was there, but he was captured by people chasing us. I don't know what they were after us; we were originally going to some place called Zou."

"What a coincidence…" Law said "After dropping off Caesar, that's where I was headed, my crew is there."

"How fortunate!" Kin'emon said "Perhaps we can go together?"

"Alright!" Luffy yelled "We're going to Wano!"

"Hey wait-!"

"Originally when we left were three samurai and Momonosuke heading for Zou, but we shipwrecked, two of us and Momonosuke drifted to Dressrosa."

"Once we got there we got chased." Momo explained "I hid on a ship, and that went to the last Island we were at."

"I went after him and my fellow warrior Kanjuro sacrificed his safety to allow me to escape." Kin'emon explained "I must rescue him and repay his sacrifice."

"What a guy!" Franky cried.

"A real hero!"

"I wanna save him too now!" Chopper cried.

After lunch we sailed a while longer, and came up to a big rock wall.

"We're here…" Nami gulped "This is Dressrosa?"

We docked and hopped off the ship.

"We're here!" Luffy yelled.

"Don't be so loud you're on enemy turf." I said.

"I've taken it upon myself to divide us into teams." Law said.

"Those going into town should probably wear disguises." Franky said "Hey Samurai bro can you help up."

"Very Well how's this?" Kin'emon held up a paper saying men were shirts and women are to be naked.

"Not a chance!" Nami and Rose yelled.

"Also take this." Law said giving a paper to Nami.

A Vivre card?"

"It will lead you to my crew on Zou. Should something happen to us use it to get away?" Law told Nami.

Law filled us in on the plan and broke us into groups.

"The team giving back Caesar will go through Dressrosa and cross the bridge to Green Bit; they will be Robin, Long Nose Caesar and I. Monet will be joining us as well."

"You five will watch the boat." Law said pointing out the next team.

"Why do I gotta baby sit?" Wyper growled "Besides it's Franky's ship let him watch it.

"Cyborg-ya is required to destroy the factory, you are next closest to being able to prep and manage the ship." Law said "You will stay…the cook will stay as well"

"Whatever…"

"Yay Sanji's protecting us!" Chopper yelled "Wait where's he go?!"

I looked back and saw everyone else was walking off.

"Don't go wandering off!" I yelled chasing after them.

"Demon-ya!" Law yelled "The rest of you must destroy that factory, Cyborg's laser and the little girl's animals will be key!"

"Yeah got it!" I said running to catch up to the rest.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"Don't run off without listening!" Steve yelled at Luffy.

"And you should know better than to walk off without telling me or Robin." He told Lil.

"Sorry Papa."

"We're sorry." Luffy mumbled.

"Hey get back here with that!"

"Hmm?"

We looked over and there was a dog running, with an arm in its mouth, and there was a doll chasing after it.

"What the heck?"

"Wow…" Lil marveled.

All around the town, there were toys everywhere, walking, talking toys.

"Have I seen you before, you all look familiar?" a toy soldier said "Whoops my strings have tangled."

"OH NO!" a voice yelled "He's been stabbed!"

"Not again…" the puppet sighed.

"What do you mean again?" I asked "You got a slasher on the loose?"

"No in this country the women are extremely passionate and prone to fits of rage."

For giving us that little info I untangled the puppet and sent him on his way.

"Who cares if the toys can talk let's go eat!" Luffy yelled.

"Hold it!" Steve grabbed him.

"What I'm hungry!"

"Look at us." Steve said "We stick out like sore thumbs, A guy in a strawhat, a dude with bandage wrapped arms, a girl with a fake are, a cyborg, and two guys dressed like samurai, let's face it Sanji's really the only one who fits in here right now."

"Speaking of bandages." I said touching Steve's arms "These things ain't looking so good."

They were all brown and looked to be on the verge of falling apart.

"They were white when I got them." Steve said "But I can't get rid of them because I don't know how to make new ones…but back to the point, we need disguises."

"Allow me." Kin'emon said picking some flower "Place these on your heads…"

We did as we instructed.

" **HA!"**

In a puff all our outfits changed.

"Haha, you look silly Papa." Lil laughed.

"Yeah the beards don't really suit you guys." I said.

Kin'emon gave the men beards and suits, Luffy got a shirt with sunflowers on it and Steve had a striped sleeveless shirt. Lil and I were now both in black dresses, mine more revealing than hers.

"I'm normally not one for dresses but this isn't so bad." I said.

I even had gloves that went to my elbow to cover my fake arm.

"Uh Lil." Steve said "You're hat really doesn't match your dress."

"Today feels like a brown bear day." She said placing the hat on her head.

"Can we go eat now?" Luffy whined.

"Fine." Steve growled.

We headed towards a nearby bar.

"AHH!"

One of those toys stumbled back when we walked passed, it was focused on Lil.

"What was that all about?" Zoro said.

"I don't know…"

We went into the bar and got some seats, Luffy was quick to order everything.

"I shouldn't be wasting my time here." Kin'emon said.

"Hang on." Franky told him "We need information."

"It doesn't make any sense." Sanji said "The king of this country resigned yet everyone is acting calm, like it's any other day of the week."

"Maybe they don't know yet?" Zoro said.

"It's possible." I shrugged.

"Let's just ask the old-."

"Shut up!" Sanji said grabbing Luffy "You were on the cover of the paper this morning! Leave it to Rose…"

"I don't hear anything." I said sitting back "If I could get up to the rafters it be easier but I can't climb up there in a dress."

"Sorry for the wait." A monkey said dropping the food off "Here's the shrimp, and the pasta, and the fairy pumpkin soup."

"Fairy?" Lil asked "Do people around here believe in fairies?"

"That's a mystery, so be careful."

"You're sure a mystery." Steve mumbled.

"What are you looking at Zoro?" I asked "It's not me is it?"

"The roulette…it's awfully noisy." Zoro was focused "Seems like they're trying to scam some blind guy."

From my seat I could see that each time the man bet Red, and each spin he won, but they told him it was black.

"So…who won?"

"Sorry old man we got ya again!"

"It's red…"

We looked over.

"He's gone!"

"That idiot!"

"It's red, the old man won."

The pit bosses weren't happy with Luffy ruining their scam so they tried to attack.

"Step aside young man, allow me."

The old man played with his cane and drew it, revealing a hidden sword.

_What is he doing…?_

In an instant the floor ripped open into a massive sink hole, gravity had cranked up suddenly.

"Holy crap…"

"What the hell."

"No way he's a normal person." I whispered.

"He's got a power, but what is it?"

"Some sort of gravity manipulation?" Lil proposed.

The blind old man tapped his way out and paid for the damage.

"You're really strong old guy." Luffy said "What are you…?"

"For the sake of us both…I'll be keeping that to myself."

"For your sake." Steve mumbled walking up to Luffy "What the hell was that guy?"

Suddenly behind us the crowd started saying their watches and wallets were missing.

"Pickpocket?"

"AHH!" Zoro yelled "One's missing!"

"What?"

"My sword, Shushi is gone!"

"You let them steal the treasure of Wano?!" Kin'emon yelled.

"Seems like you got taken by the fairies." A toy explained.

"Then those Fairies are thieves!" Zoro yelled.

"Fairies and Fairies, nothing you can do about it."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Zoro yelled.

Zoro got quite and looked over "There…seems they've gotten stuck."

I looked and saw the sword was jammed in the window.

"You're not getting away!" Zoro yelled running after the fairy.

"Zoro you're gonna get lost!" I yelled running after him.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Zoro, Rose, Sanji and Kin'emon ran after the sword, leaving me, Luffy, Lil and Franky in the restaurant.

"Yeah let's go!" Luffy yelled trying to run after Zoro.

"Hold it." Franky grabbed him "Leave that to them, I have a better plan."

Franky suggested we head around back and check for underling.

"Got ya!" Franky said punching the wall "Doflamingo's underling. Tell us what you know."

"I told ya! I remember some samurai but I don't know if they got caught! And I don't know nothing about any SMILES!"

"Jeez he doesn't even know his own allies." I sighed "He's a dead end."

"Then where do we find the important people?" Lil said.

"Everyone's busy today." The grunt groaned "I was supposed to report to the coliseum. Everyone's going there; it's a big event today."

"Why?"

"The young master has a great prize for today." The man said "Anyone who's anyone will want it."

"Is it the amazing meat he was talking about?" Luffy drooled.

"He never said it was meat." Franky mumbled.

"What's the prize?" I asked "Start talking."

"Young Master never lies." The grunt said "Winning today's fight, get you the prize of, the **Flare-Flare Fruit."**

"Ace's…Devil Fruit." Luffy whispered

_How the hell did he get that?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Corrdia Coliseum.**

**Till Next Time**

 


	123. Corrdia Coliseum

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"They say no fruit can exist twice." The grunt explained "But if the user dies the fruit will grow again somewhere in the world, for two years the Young Master has been growing the Flare-Flare Fruit."

_Logia fruits are hard to come by…but Doflamingo is using it as a prize…what is he trying to do?_

"If I had a fruit like that I could turn my life around." The underling laughed.

"Like I'd let you eat it!" Luffy yelled.

"Hey calm down."

"I want it!" Luffy yelled.

"Why you can't eat it." I said "Or are you dumb?"

"Oh uh…Franky do you want it?"

"I like being able to swim."

"Can you even swim with that body?" Lil said.

"What about you?" Luffy yelled at Lil.

"No thanks I'm good."

"I already at the Demon-Demon Fruit and you have rubber powers so we're out." I told Luffy.

"I can't just let anyone have it." Luffy said "Even if no one eats it I just want it."

"A memento Ehh? Well better it sit in a box with us then Doflamingo have it…we can't let this chance slip by."

"Let's just go." Franky said "We have business at the coliseum anyway."

We headed down the street towards the sounds of the area.

"Damn...this beard is fricken itchy." I said scratching my face.

"You look silly." Lil giggled.

"Wow this place is huge!" Luffy yelled looking at the coliseum.

"I kinda wanna participate now." Franky mumbled.

"You and Lil are gonna sit in the stands." I said "Luffy and I will take care of the combat."

"Boo…" Franky and Lil pouted.

"Grow up!"

You could hear cheering nearby, I wasn't sure if it was from inside or outside the area.

Nearby a group of soldiers were chasing a toy soldier who jumped up into the coliseum.

"Haha!" the toy gloated "You can't catch me and since police and Marines aren't welcome in the coliseum you are out of luck! The only law that exists her is that of the Donquixote Family!"

The two cops wandered off and the soldier jumped down to us.

"Ahh old sirs may I carry your luggage for you?"

"He's so polite all the sudden." Lil observed.

"He's funny." Luffy laughed.

The soldier flopped around a bit.

"Will you get out of the way?" Franky asked.

"AH how rude of me!"

"He's being polite again!"

"Toys are supposed to make people laugh, especially kids." The soldier scanned our appearances but stopped at Lil and backed away before rubbing his eyes "Apologizes I almost confused you with someone else."

"The entry desk will close soon." The loudspeaker said "This is the last call for participants in today's tournament."

"Come on Luffy let's go." I said dragging him along "Lil listen to Franky."

"Okay."

"Wait for us!" Luffy yelled at the desk.

"Look Luffy." I said "It's fine to go all out, but don't let on who you are, in other words no powers got it."

"Yeah, yeah." he said scribbling his name on the sheet.

"Don't write that!"

The L-U was already written so we rounded it out with C-Y. For me I wrote my name as…Stew.

_I've done better at being clever…_

"This is the waiting room." The female attendant said "please wait here till you are called."

"Hey how are you gonna fight without your arms?" Luffy asked.

"You forget, before I had these powers I fought a different way…it's time to break out my old toys." I said spinning the handles to my whips in my hands "I hope I still got it."

"Seems like you can use anything you want here." Luffy said walking around.

"Hey old man." Some muscle head yelled "Beat it this is a place for serious fighters not spectators who wandered in…Get out."

"Ehh?"

The guy tried to take a punch at Luffy but Luffy slid around him and threw him to the ground.

"ShiShiShi…nice to meet ya." Luffy laughed.

"Discretion is the better part of Valor my friend." I said walking passed.

"Did you start this fight." A guard asked "Be gone you disqualified."

"HUH?!"

"Causing fights before the match is-!"

A huge axe flew passed and slammed into the floor.

"Cool it." A tanned skin man said "The big guy started that fight so toss him."

The tanned skin man was accompanied by two other men, a very tall and bulky old man and a lighter skinned fellow with long hair and missing teeth.

"Wow it's Sai and Boo from the Flower Country!"

"Even Don Chinjao is here!"

"Hey Thanks." Luffy waved.

"Don't mention it." Boo shrugged.

"Yeah don't mention it." Sai nodded "No need for thanks…no need at all…TAKE IT BACK!"

"Don't reject it so passionately!" Boo yelled pulling him back "Sorry he gets cranky easily."

"SCREW YOU!"

Apparently there were all sorts of big names around, Dagama the tactician, The king of Prodence Elizabello, the assassin brother Kelly and Bobby Funk, Suleiman the beheader, the bounty hunters Abdullah and Jeet, and the pirate admiral Orlumbus.

Luffy was quick to run around and try on every piece of armor he could find. I was going more lightweight with my armor and wrapping up my face with some bandages.

_I look like a mummy, I feel stupid, but it's better than that damn beard._

"Look a statue, I want one!" Luffy yelled, clinking around in armor.

"You do know there is a weight limit?" a blonde haired man said.

A handsome guy was sitting there watching us.

"It's useless to try; I will be the one to win that fruit. I got here without the powers of a devil fruit." The man said "so imagine how strong I could be with the powers of a fruit."

Luffy started ditching armor but I was listening to the man ramble.

"Is the weight limit why everyone is almost naked like that statue?"

"No, it's because the audience wants blood." The man said "The area was built to show off the true nature of humanity. I saw you flip that big guy over there…what's your name?"

"I'm Luffy, the man who will be King of the Pirates."

_He didn't even last one question!_

"Shut up." I hissed "His name is Lucy, old age, he's forgotten you know how old people are."

"How funny." The man said "Had you really been Strawhat Luffy I'd have killed you right here."

"…?"

"I entered the New World three years ago." The man said "The world was shaken by the appearance of the Beautiful Rookie "White Horse" Cavendish. My bounty posters were stolen my woman so they could hang them in their rooms and stare lovingly at them."

_He thinks highly of himself._

"But then…a year later!" Cavendish started to get pissed off "That damn Whitebeard war happened and the new rookies showed up with their big battles and big bounties and no one cared about me anymore."

"So you're in a sophomore slump." I said.

"Once I get the Flare-Flare fruit I'll have my revenge."

I wandered off leaving Cavendish to gloat about his evil scheme of revenge.

"hmm." I looked at Luffy "You kinda look like that statue."

"Yeah I do."

"Does that man interest you?" a female voice said.

_There's a woman competing?_

"Who are you?"

"My name is Rebecca." She said "Thank you for dealing with Spartan, he was a jerk."

This girl was young, probably not even eighteen, but her body wouldn't lead you to think that she looked mature enough to be in her mid-twenties, her long pink hair was tied into a braid and she was wearing revealing chainmail.

_I feel like I'm gonna get arrested just for looking in her general direction._

"This statue is of the greatest Gladiator Kyros." She explained "he won 3000 battles without losing, he only ever took one hit."

"He's that strong…" Luffy said.

"That was twenty years ago, but…no one in this country knows anything about him."

"Huh?"

"No one has ever met him, not an old person, not another gladiator, it's like he never existed at all."

"Why is there a statue if he doesn't exist?" Luffy asked.

"That is one of the mysteries of this country." Rebecca smiled.

From behind us I could hear some guy harassing Rebecca.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Just…ignore them." She mumbled.

_She looks like she's gonna cry._

"Today will be my last fight, I will win the Flare-Flare fruit…and defeat Doflamingo."

"You gonna beat up Mingo?"

"What round are you in?" the girl asked.

"C." we both said.

"Ahh…I'm in D, best of luck, maybe we'll meet in the second round."

With that Rebecca walked off.

_What a strange girl…_

"Hey Luffy let's go watch the first round." I said walking over to the railing.

It had only just started but almost the whole round was done, only a handful of people we left. A man with a bag on his head, a couple of simple gladiators…and a woman with a katana and long blue hair tied into a messy pony tail.

"Hmmm?" I mumbled "is that…?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

This woman, her shoes were ice skates, and she was gliding around the stone taking slices at the man in the mask.

" **Blade Runner!"**

She sliced at the man but he blocked her sword with a punch.

" **Jump…"** the girl jumped up and spun in the air **"And Kick!'**

The blue haired woman drilled the big guys chest with a kick but he just shrugged it off.

"That is!" I yelled "That's Arbell!"

Lil's sister was skating around the ring taking shots at the bagged man. She was a skilled fighter but she wasn't doing much.

_Who is this guy?_

The guys arm jerked and the air blasted Arbell up and out.

_To lose just like that._

"And it's over!" the announcer yelled "The winner of Round A is the masked man Mr. Store!"

The big guy reached up and took the mask off.

"What's this?!" the announcer called Gatz yelled "His true identity makes his strength understandable."

"Him." I growled.

"It's the Blackbeard Pirated First Fleet Captain Jesus Burgess!"

"The champion…"

_He's the one who tried to pick a fight with me in Mock Town._

* * *

**Lil's POV**

"This can't be…" I mumbled as Franky and I watched from the stands.

"To think she's be here…" Franky mumbled.

"Big Sis…"

"I thought those two could win this." Franky said "But it's gonna be harder than we thought."

"Arbell…"

My sister pulled herself out of the water and trekked back to the locker room of the coliseum.

_Why…is she here?_

"Let's go." Franky said "We have a job to do."

"I'm coming with you."

"Mr. Soldier." I gasped.

"I told you you'll just get in the way." Franky mumbled "If you don't know where the factory is you're wasting my time. I'll just mug someone for the location."

"Wait!" the toy yelled.

"What?!"

"We need to go somewhere else, you're drawing unneeded attention to us."

The crowd was staring.

"Fine…" I said.

"Just who are you…?" Franky whispered.

"I'll explain later let's just go."

* * *

**Monet's POV**

"You wanna go to Green Bit?" the waiter said "Can't really recommend it, are you all explorers or researchers? Cause unless you wanna risk your life you should avoid it."

Law had instructed us to sit at a café and await the time to drop of Caesar. Since we were undercover so to speak I was giving some new clothes, which meant I got eyeglasses and a white lab coat.

"That bridge does look solid." Robin remarked.

"Yeah it's an iron bridge." He said "But no one uses it."

The bridge was covered in keep out and danger signs.

"Around Green Bit live the Fighting Fish." The man explained "Before they appeared people used to go to Green Bit but now it's too dangerous…that was 200 some odd years ago by now."

"Shlololo…what's a Fighting Fish?'

"These are fish with horns and jagged teeth; if you get close with a ship they'll flip it. That's why they built the iron bridge to protect it from the fish but that was useless."

"You mean those fish can take down a bridge!"

"Let's change the meeting place Law!" Long nose cried.

"I will do no such thing, my plan has already hit a kink as is, and why is no one is a panic over Doflamingo's resignation?"

"What do you think Rob-."

"Shush." She whispered pulling her hat down.

I looked behind her and saw three men in masks walk by.

"CP-0?" Law mumbled.

"Why are they here?"

"Wait zero?" Usopp mumbled "do they have something to do with CP-9?"

"They are even higher…they truthfully don't exist." Robin explained "Nothing good ever happens when they are near."

"Hmmm…" I hummed "This is odd…"

"How much longer should we wait?" I asked.

"We can move soon." Law said.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- The legend of the Fairies.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	124. Block B

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"Got ya!" Zoro yelled grabbing the sword.

"Finally." I panted "Way to go."

"Gimme backs my sword!" Zoro said flailing around.

"Sit still." I yelled fighting for control.

We both got thrown over a wall and fell about two stories.

"Ouf!" I sighed.

"Oh crap!"

"What-AH!"

A bag of stolen stuff fell on our faces.

"Ouchy…"

"I have to hurry or the humans will see me." A tiny voice mumbled.

"Huh?"

_Did the bag just talk…?_

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

"Will you all stop playing house and come help me make sure everything is working around here?" I grumbled.

"I'm the shogun so I make the rules." Momo yelled "And your supposed to be my guard.

"I'm not playing games kid I'm working." I said rolling a barrel around "I need to be prepared if we get attacked."

"Why won't you just play with him?" Chopper whispered "He gets all depressed when we leave him alone."

"Sorry I'm busy." I told him.

"Bone-Kichi entertain me!" Mom commanded.

"I only play on Luffy's orders."

"Just do it!"

I kicked the barrel to the lower floor and hooked it up to the machine, charging up the ship in case we needed it.

I climbed back up and found the others cowering in fear.

"What are you doing now?"

"T-T-T-There's something in there." Nami cried.

There was a ton of noise coming from the men's room.

_Everyone else is in town…and I doubt Sanji's hiding in there._

"Get back." I said charging up my gauntlet "I'll check it out."

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Calling all participants in Block B!" the announcer said "This is the last call for Block B!"

Luffy and I were standing by the window when a woman walked passed up.

"Hey." I smiled.

The woman with the blue hair stopped and looked at me before scanning my deep.

"Is that…you?!"

"Hey Arbell." I smiled.

"Huh?" Luffy was looking around.

"HAHA!" she hugged the two of us "It's great to see you!"

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Stuff." I shrugged "Why are you here. Robin told me you were hanging out with some questionable characters."

"Business you know…"

"I see."

"Who are you again?" Luffy mumbled.

"Still as dumb as a doornail." Arbell mumbled "I'm Arbell…Lil's big sister."

"Oh…no I got nothing."

"Ignore the idiot." I said.

"Is Lil…here?" she asked.

"She supposed to be in the stands, she's with Franky."

"At least she's alright…last time I heard about her it was less than stellar."

* * *

**Two Years Ago.**

"What the hell do you mean you lost her! For all I know my sister is dead!"

"Arbell calm down."

"I'm sorry this isn't easy for me either…she cried for my help and I couldn't do anything…How can I stand there and let her call me Mom when I can't take care of her! But she's not dead…she can't be…"

"You swore you'd look after her, don't you dare look at me and say you couldn't protect her."

* * *

**Back in the present.**

"I got pretty loud back than…I feel terrible for the way I acted." Arbell sighed.

"Robin shakes stuff like that off no problem." I shrugged "She was more upset with herself…I was more upset with myself…"

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I've got things to do." Arbell said skating off.

_How do those things work on stone?_

"By Arf-Arf!" Luffy yelled.

Nearby the medics were tending to the people who were injured.

"Boy that champion sure messed them up." Luffy said.

"Hey…" someone said walking behind the two of us "I ain't stupid enough to fall for that get up."

"Hmm?"

"No matter how you disguise it I won't fall for it." I turned around and saw a tall, muscular man with blonde hair.

_Bellamy…_

"You're the one who gave old man chestnut a hard time." Luffy mumbled "Borame or something?"

"Bellamy." I whispered correcting him.

"Right Bellamy, why are you here?!"

"No real reason, it's not like I lived on Jaya or anything." Bellamy shrugged "I'm allowed to go wherever I want. I've admired Doflamingo for a long time, since I was a kid, I don't care about the Flare-Flare Fruit, I have my own reason to not lose."

"I guess we'll have to fight again." Luffy glared.

"I'm not who I used to be." Bellamy said "I went to the Sky Island…I…lost all my friends, but my whole view was turned upside down."

"You went to Skypiea…you didn't do anything did you?"

"That's my secret." Bellamy smirked.

Bellamy started to walk out.

"This is my Block…look I don't have anything against you, waves are coming, and I'm getting on Doflamingo's ship before they hit."

Before he walked out he gave us one last look.

"I won't…laugh at you again."

"Come on." I said pulling Luffy "let's go watch."

We headed over to one of the nearby observation areas. The crowd was super into Bellamy and they were cheering loudly.

"They must like him." Cavendish said standing next to us "Lucy, what block are you in."

"C." we both answered.

The second the bell rang the fighting started and people were being thrown out of the ring. Some of the fighters were grouping up and planning to take Bellamy out first.

_They fight like an army…_

"Well that's lame." Luffy mumbled "They're cheating."

"There's no rule that says you can't strategize or team up." I said.

"You're correct." Cavendish said "But only one can stay after each round, so eventually all allies must fight."

I looked over and saw Bellamy dodging a spiked ball being swung around. He jumped into the air and his arm coiled like Luffy does sometimes.

" **Spring Deathknock!"**

There were all sorts of combatants in the Block, a man form the Long-Leg Tribe who fought with his kicks, a fishman using karate, others fought with swords and spears…all different styles and attacks. While all this was happening a man was just sitting there.

"What's with that guy…" I mumbled.

"He's called Bartolomeo." Cavendish said "He's beat so many people they started calling him Cannibal."

"Hey what's your name?" Luffy asked.

"I told you…It's Cavendish."

"Okay thanks Cabbage, what's with that?" Luffy said pointing to his hands.

"These are wanted posters for the Worst Generation…though I'll need new ones because you can't see the faces through the knife marks."

"Why don't you just let it go?" I asked.

"Can't do it, I'll have to kill them." Cavendish said "With a tournament prize like this, I thought at least one of them would show up. Perhaps they're hiding their faces like Burgess.'

"Ahh is this where we can watch the fight." A huge old man said walking up behind us "By the way, how is Garp…Strawhat Luffy."

"You know the old man."

"Wait what?!"

"Shut up!"

"A long time ago…I was nearly killed by Garp, I decided to hate him until my Grandchildren's generation."

"Hey is this true?!" Cavendish yelled.

"I'm Lucy I swear!"

"As his grandchild I expect you to pay for his insults."

"Hey I hate my grandpa!"

"I thought you said he wasn't your grandpa!"

"Ah no He's Lucy I swear!"

"I'll kill you both here and now!"

The big old man gave us a look "Had I realized the existence of Dragon in the first place you'd never have been born."

The big guy slammed his head down and shattered the floor.

"Don Chinjao is going crazy!"

"Hey take off that beard!" Cavendish yelled trying to grab Luffy.

"You're gonna get us all kicked out!" I yelled.

"Stay out of my way old man!" Cavendish yelled drawing his sword.

"I'll just crush all three of you."

" **Head-Arms!"**

" **Biken: Blue Bird!"**

" **Finger Pistol!"**

Cavendish sword and my finger tapped Chinjao but didn't pierce.

_He held through it? Is his skull solid steel?_

"Look out!" I grabbed Luffy and pulled him back to avoid the punches from the Don.

"Jerk!" Luffy yelled jumping in and punching Don Chinjao "Knock it off!"

One punch and Luffy leveled the man only for him to stand right back up.

"I thought I got him."

"You're skilled, defiantly Strawhat. And he's the Torturer."

"Just leave me alone!"

"Stealing popularity and behind the descendant of a devil." Cavendish tisked "You sure make a lot of enemies."

"I'll bury all three of you!"

"Knock it off old man!"

"You're gonna get us disqualified!"

The two young guys from before came and calmed the old fart down.

"Come on this is our chance." I told Luffy running off.

We climbed the railing and hid outside the window.

"Tank's been K.O'ed! He's fallen to the savages Abdullah and Jeet!" the announcer yelled "Over 100 have already fallen only 30 remain!"

Bellamy shot in, stabbed the two men's feet and flipped over them, straining their backs.

"Nice move!"

The fishman, Hack, tried to punch Bartolomeo but hit an invisible wall and broke his hand.

_What's with that guy…?_

"We're drawing closer to the end here!" the announcer yelled "there are only a few competitors left!"

The force surrounding that King fell apart when Blue Gilly attacked them and then Dagama turned on him only to get kicked out of the ring himself. Nearby Bellamy hit a wall trying to attack Bartolomeo.

"Don't give up!" Luffy yelled "You can still fight!"

"This is it!" Gatz yelled "Elizabello is about to make his move!"

"Get outta the way!"

Even the crowd was running in fear.

"What is this guy gonna do?" I wondered.

His arm clenched and threw a single fist

" **KING PUNCH!"**

The air shattered and the force of the punch nearly shattered the stone.

_It's like Six King Gun…only bigger and more forceful._

"What a punch."

Everyone was blown from the ring, Bellamy, Blue Gilly, and everyone else.

"Wait look there! The stands are fine!"

"There's a reason that it wasn't blown away." A voice said **"Barrier!** Even kids know you can build a barrier by crossing your fingers."

Bartolomeo was standing at the back of the ring, fingers crossed totally unscathed.

"I'm a barrier man who at the Barrier-Barrier Fruit." Bartolomeo said.

Bart pushed his hands forward **"Barrier Crush!'**

The shield pushed forward and knocked out the king.

"That's it Elizabello got K.O'ed! The winner of Block B is…Bartolomeo!"

_This contest just got 100X harder_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Green Bit.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	125. Green Bit

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Luffy and I pulled ourselves back into the coliseum and went to se all the injured people getting brought in that punch did a real number on the people it hit.

"I haven't…changed a bit…" Bellamy groaned.

"No…" Luffy shook his head "You really have changed."

_It's weird…just from the small conversation I can tell…he really has become a different kind of guy…_

"The one that changed…was you." Bellamy said struggling for air "With the Haki beyond recognition and the whole cheering for me thing. You're killing my pride Strawhat."

* * *

**Monet's POV**

"Waaaahhhhh!" The long nose yelled "This bridge is totally unreliable!"

We were moving Caesar but we barely got a fourth of the way across before a huge fish with teeth and horns attacked us.

"These are the fighting fish." I said "They fill the coliseum with them. They are savage and attack everything before them."

"I thought they would be more fish like." Robin commented.

"They are fish." Law corrected.

"No it's a sea monster!"

"It's not an issue, you can do something about it." Law told him.

"You're the warlord you do something about it!"

"I cannot fight."

"It's coming back around." I pointed out.

"There one on both sides!"

"Step back." I said walking passed **"Snow Hut!"**

I built a wall around the bars.

"My snow I hard like iron." I explained "It should keep them back for a bit."

And then the wall crumbled.

"I guess not…"

" **Green Star: Skull Bomb Grass!"**

" **Gigantesco Mano: Slap!"**

Each fish was knocked away by a blast and a huge arm.

"Excellent work."

"There are more." I pointed out "A whole school has us surrounded."

"Long Nose take Caesar's cuffs off so he can fight." Law instructed.

"Why would I release him?!"

"Don't worry I have his heart he can't run."

"Dammit who dare you treat a genius like me as your slave!" Caesar complained as he was let go.

Caesar opened his mouth and shot off a huge beam **"Gastille!"**

The beam hit the fish and knocked them back into the water.

"And why aren't you fighting again?" Usopp asked.

"My abilities deplete my stamina, I need to save my strength for the return trip."

"Any strength is strength, especially when your opponent is Doflamingo." I added.

"Oh this is bad the bridge is out!" the long nose yelled "And the fish are coming from the front too!"

"RAHH!" the fish jumped up and I prepared to freeze it and make us a bridge, but a huge net shot out, harpooned the fish and dragged it off.

"Yeah we got it!"

"Let's make it into stew!"

"Where are those voices coming from?" Robin wondered.

"The other side?"

"I thought it was uninhabited."

"Hello? We would like to come across!"

"Ahh humans!"

The fish was dragged off and we were stranded.

"How are we gonna get across now?" Usopp cried."

"Allow me." I said placing my hand down **"Snow Bridge!"**

A pure white pathway formed.

"Hurry it will not hold against the sea very long."

We ran across and the way back crumbled away once we reached the other side.

"This island is full of shipwrecks." Robin observed "And the fish was dragged this way but the trail ends."

"Green Bit is a forbidden island." I explained "I haven't been to Dressrosa in a few years, but I remember that no one comes here."

"It certainly doesn't hide its wilderness!" Usopp yelled "Look at those trees."

"Joker come get me!"

"The south beach is that way, go there for the exchange."

"Look over there!" Usopp cried again "It's a navy ship!"

_Does he do anything but scream and cry?_

"The wounds on those plants are recent." Robin said "It got her recently…within the last hour if I had to guess."

"Why is not damaged from the fish like it should be?" I wondered.

"It's only a matter of time till someone comes to recover it." Robin said.

"Perhaps our plan leaked?"

"Hmm…"

"That's a terrible face your making…" Robin said looking at Law.

"I hadn't planned…to move the navy…"

"This is too dangerous cancel the exchange!" Caesar yelled.

"You are not in a negotiating position." I sighed.

"Since I am allied with the Strawhats the navy is against me as well." Law explained "We have fifteen minutes; I will need your sniping skills and your intelligence gathering skills. We need to know everything we can about this forest."

"What shall I do?" I asked.

"Follow Robin…you know more about this island than any of us."

"I've never been to Green Bit myself." I told him "But will assist how I can. You promised I could recover my sister when all this was over…"

We ventured into the forest.

"Stop walking so fast." Usopp whispered "You're gonna get too far from me."

"How kind of you Usopp." Robin said.

"Protecting the honor of fair maidens like myself, what a gentleman." I laughed.

"Stop talking so loud, and don't leave me behind!"

"Are you the strawhats?! Come out?"

"They know where here."

"Keep quite." I hissed.

"I don't know a strawhat…my names Leo." A voice said.

"Who are they talking to?" Long nose asked.

"I'm unsure." Robin said "But they do know we are on the island."

"Are you a good guy or a bad guy?" a tiny voice asked.

"We're the navy, good guys who protect the citizens."

"Okay then…put down your weapons." The voice said "Give them to me."

"We're not giving you our weapons!" "Show yourself!"

"I see what's happening here." I mumbled.

A blur flew assed and then the marines were naked.

"Oh my." I blushed.

"It was so fast!"

The marines ran off in shame.

" **Mille Fleur: Campo de Flores!"**

The ground was covered in arms the swung around.

"I caught it!"

"Help!" the little voice yelled.

"What is it."

"Most likely the dwarves that live on this island." I told him.

"You were the one who took those clothes weren't you." Robin said

" **Tranquilizer Shot!"**

The air was filled with thick smog and everything started to go black.

_Dammit…_

I'm not sure how long we were out but when I opened my eyes again I was stuck to the floor.

_Judging from the ceiling I'm underground…can't be in a house because the other houses are small…This must be the Tontatta Kingdom._

I turned my body to snow and slipped free of the stiches holding me down.

"Now where are Robin and the Long Nose?"

I crawled around the corner and found Robin tied to the ground.

"Robin!"

"Monet!"

"That one escaped!"

"I told you we're not bad people."

"Oh well okat then." The one said letting her up.

"Leo what are you doing."

"Well she said she was nice."

"Oh okay then."

"They're so trusting!" Robin gasped.

"Tontattas will trust anybody." I said "There are extremely gullible."

"Hi I'm Gancho, Chief of the Tontatta people. Sorry about before we don't normally get a look at the big humans."

"OH dear." Robin said looking at her watch "It's almost three o'clock. I need to call Law."

"May we see the small Transpondr Snail?" I asked.

"Oh that guy…we let him go."

"Well that's an issue…"

"The good people have to give us weapons that's the rules." The one called Leo said.

"We don't have weapons." I explained "I can give you my glasses? I don't need hem they're just for show."

"If you don't have weapons we'll just have to take your clothes."

"No!"

"Wait stop!"

"Flapper?"

"Don't hurt them they are friends of the Hero!"

"What hero?!"

"The other big human." The dwarf explained "He's actually the legendary hero."

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"Usopp…what did he say now?"

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"This way's right you dumbass!" I yelled "I pulling you that way stop trying to go a different direction!"

"We have to get to the Flower Field please hurry!"

"I know shut up!" Zoro whined.

After fighting for Zoro's sword we had been recruited by a little dwarf named Wicca to give her a ride to her commander. She was in a hurry because she had to report on the Donquixote family. They were going to attack the Sunny and we had been roped into helping her to the flower field so that we could go check on the rest.

"I wish I had a phone built into this arm." I sighed "We could call and warn them."

"Up those stairs!"

"She said up not around!" I yelled pulling Zoro.

* * *

**Lil's POV**

"Where are we going?" I asked sitting on Franky's shoulder.

"The flower field?"

"What is this Flower Field?" Franky asked.

"We'll talk more once we get there." The Toy Soldier explained "Just hurry we can't be seen by the police."

"Why does it matter you're a solider."

"Mr. Soldier!"

Franky slowed down so the toy could look into the window. There was a girl there calling out to him, a teenager with long pink hair.

"Rebecca…I saw that list before…you really are participating…"

"I'm going to do it! I will win!" She yelled "And-and when I do…Let's live together!"

"A warrior who cries won't win a tornement…let's go." The soldier instructed.

"Are you sure?" Franky asked "She's crying."

"And that is why we have to hurry." He said "Even a toy has things thy want to protect."

"But unlike her…tears can't fall from eyes made of tin."

"…"

_Just who is that girl?_

"Ring!"

"Oh it's the snail." I said "Hello who is this Lil speaking."

"It's Sanji where's Franky?"

"Eating…we're going to the Flower Field."

"Are you on some kind of Picnic?!"

"What are you doing with your free time?" I asked.

"I feel in Love!"

"Good for you." Franky said "By the way we'll take care of the factory."

"Yeah but it's bigger than we thought so it's gonna take us a while."

"We don't have a while!" Sanji yelled.

"Oh that thing in the paper about him not really quitting we read that. It'll be bad if he gets Caesar, he'll have all the cards." I groaned.

"The whole strategy might fall apart." Franky said "Stay on target and we'll destroy the factory."

"So Sanji why don't you and your lady friend meet us at the Flower Field." I nodded.

"What is with you and flowers?! Besides I can't seem to get in touch with Nami or the rest back on the Sunny…I hope Nami's alright."

"You think she's weak?" Franky said sipping his soda "She'll be fine, Brook, Monster Chopper and Wyper are with her."

"Chopper is super strong and Wyper makes things go boom!" I cheered.

"Hmm…is that?"

"Sanji are you still there?"

"Hey don't get freaked out but if you see the screens, Luffy and Steve…"

"Oh the tournament." I said "He and Papa entered."

"Why would you let them do that?! You were supposed to watch him!"

"Yeah and you were supposed to watch him when he boarded Brook's ship and look how that turned out." I countered "Well I gotta go Sanji we have things to do…Bye-Bye!"

"Wait Lil Don't-!"

***Ka Chuck***

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

"I said get off my ship!" I yelled firing my bazooka.

_Too many ad shots and I'll end up sinking the Sunny…Dammit she took the ship, Franky gonna kill me!_

When I kicked open that door the room was melting like wet paint and some wacky old lady, Giolla, was inside. She had devil fruit powers and any one she hit with those weird clouds turning into living art.

I pulled the others off but not till after she nailed them with her power.

"Just stay here!" I yelled skating over the waves "I'll deal with the nutjob myself!"

_She keeps calling for the kid…just what are they after…I can't let her do whatever she wants…I'm the strongest one here so I have to look out for the others._

"Even if we stop her can we turn the ship back?" Brook asked.

"I don't know. We probably just have to knock her out like you do with most Fruit users, when they pass out they're powers give out too...usually." I said skating by him

_Eneru could restart his ow heart so not all stop when passed out._

I reached back and hurled a dial at the smaller ship chasing me **"Inferno Grenade!"**

I damaged the smaller ship that was attacking us.

"You know this never would have happened if you did your damn jobs instead of playing house!"

"Don't blame this on me!" Nami yelled "You were in charge of the ship."

"Will you stop arguing and do something!" Chopper cried "She broke the ship!"

I looked back and saw the Sunny was all distorted now.

"AHHHH!" I yelled "Knock it off you crazy old lady! It's not even a ship now!"

_Know we've got no way to leave…this was part of Doflamingo's plan the whole time._

"We're sitting ducks." I gulped.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Block C**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	126. Block B

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

The bell rang and it Round C started, Luffy and I were disguised as competitors and ready to fight. I flicked my wrist around to smack people out of my way with my whips.

" **Whip Crush!"**

I cracked the whip and slammed two men out of the ring.

"I still got it." I smirked under my mask of bandages.

Our opponents were tough, there was a raging bull, a giant, Don Chinjao and his grandsons, all of them were putting up a powerful fight.

"I will be King of the Giants!" Hajrudin yelled throwing more men out like ti was nothing "Once I get the Flame-Flame Fruit I will be unstoppable!"

_How the heck are we supposed to deal with a giant?_

" **Shave!"** I dashed back to avoid one of the giant's punches.

" **Whip Gale-force!"** I threw my whips back before swing in the forward and sending a no name flying off into the sky.

"HAAAA!"

The little shrimp boxer, Kelly Funk, was charging at me.

" **Iron Body!"**

The guy laid into me with a flurry of punches but my defense held strong.

_I can't take his hits forever…and I can't use my wings or I'll give myself away…_

I grabbed Kelly by the arm and spun him around before suplexing him **"Stern Breaker!"**

I slammed his head into the ring before lifting my leg and dropping it **"Anchor Drop!"**

I smashed his sternum before kicking off to get away **"Moonwalk!"**

I jumped into the air before skipping across the ring, nearby Luffy was riding the Brutal Bull and flipping people out of the ring…and then he hit the giant and that whole strategy came to a grinding halt.

"Are you challenging me?!"

Hajrudin slammed his fist down, crushing the bull.

"Ohh that's gonna hurt."

_Luffy…_

I wasn't too worried about the rubber boy since he'd bounce back.

"Even the great bull was powerless before the giant warrior from Elbaf!" the announcer cheered "And the mysterious gladiator Lucy…huh?!"

Luffy had gotten back up and walked over to the fallen cow.

"Grrrr…" Luffy jumped up next to Hajrudin's face and delivered one punch that crushed the giant's helmet, probably cracked his skull, and made him fall to the floor.

"Hey Giant this is a fighting ring." A man with strange shoulders said walking up to the fallen fighter "Go take a nap somewhere else."

He took one punch and caused an explosion that blew the giant out of the ring.

"What a punch from the Boxing Champion "Destruction Cannon" Ideo!"

"My punch will get even stronger when I eat the Flame-Flame Fruit." He smirked looking at me.

I cracked my knuckles and punched a random out of the ring "I wonder whose punch is stronger?"

"RAHHH!"

The two of us ran forward and our fists connected in a powerful punch.

"Show me what you got!" I smirked.

"I'll blow you away!"

Ideo's punches created explosions when they fired.

_How the hell does he do that?_

I weaved in and out of his attacks poked at him with finger pistols.

_If I had my arms undone I could stand on even footing with this guy but right now I just have my fingers._

" **Finger Pistol Gatling!"**

I charged forward with a flurry of sharp stabs which he slipped around and drilled me in the gut with a punch.

"OHHH!" I groaned sliding across the ground "Time to get serious!"

I pulled some of the bandages off my right hand **"Hellfire Cannon!"**

My fist once again collided with Ideo's and caused a blowback explosion.

_This is fun!_

Ideo and I ran around the ring attacking each other with blazing and explosive punches. Nearby the midget boxer from before looked way bigger.

_What the heck's going on there?_

Still dodging Ideo I watch as Sai jumped up the Funk brother's arms and drilled him with a Haki imbued kick.

_That's one serious kick…probably close to Sanji's level of kick strength._

"My soul is shaking!" I cheered "I wanna fight him too!"

" **Shave!"** I dashed away from Ideo and towards Sai **"Finger Pistol!"**

My attack poked against his heel but made no dent, I was even pushed back by his Haki.

"HAAA!"

We both flipped back to avoid Ideo's explosive punch.

"Take this!"

"RAHHH!"

"HA!"

Sai's heel collided with mine and Ideo's punches creating a Haki and fire explosion.

"MOVE!"

"YOU'RE IN THE WAY!"

Luffy and Don Chinjao pushed us all out of the way as they fought, their fists collided and I felt myself about to get sick.

_IT's unbelievable…they're Conquers Haki….is clashing!_

" **BLEH!"**

I coughed up something and everything went black and when I came to I was sinking in the water.

_Even I can't…withstand it! I better pull myself out of the water before I get eaten by the fish._

Someone grabbed me and threw my back into the locker room, which was nice, once there I waited for my strength to return while watching Luffy and Chinjao destroy the ring.

* * *

**Lil's POV**

"Since Doflamingo took over ten years ago there have been two rules which are strictly enforced." The toy soldier said as we cruised through town on Franky "The lights of off and Midnight and no one is allowed outside."

"Not even grownups?" I said "There's a curfew for the whole town?"

"The humans go to their home and the Toys return to the Toy House."

"You can't even go out to party?" Franky asked.

"No shops are open." Soldier said "And the second rule is that a toy and a human may never enter the others home."

"Why not?" I said "seems like everyone gets along here."

"If it were to be considered a line between artificial and living it makes sense."

"I've grown used to it but I gotta ask…" Franky said "Just what are you toys? Who created you he must be as good as Vegapunk."

"Or you Franky." I smiled.

"Don't joke like that." He laughed "I may be having a SUPER~ week but I'm not that good."

The Toy soldier was looking at me.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Hmmm…" was all he hummed "I'll explain that later, look at that."

We glanced over and saw humans freaking out at a toy.

"You have to listen get away from him I'm you boyfriend!" the little doll yelled.

Two soldiers game up and grabbed the toy before throwing him in a place labeled "Scrap"

"What the heck was that?"

"Watch." Solder said looking at a toy dog "Don't worry he's a toy…or half toy."

The dog looked at us when Soldier made a sound "Who are you?

The two seemed to be talking.

"Franky what are they doing?"

"Mind meld or something."

"Just watch." Solider said hopping up to the boy playing with the dog "Boy, do you have a father?"

"Of course not!" the kid cheered.

"HUH?!"

Soldier skated back over to us.

"Just what are you trying to show us?" Franky asked.

"In this country…things get forgotten and people forget things."

"…"

"You see we toys…used to be human."

"EHHH?!"

"We were made this way by a fruit user." He said looking at me "One who bears a resemblance to you. Doflamingo brought her here ten years ago."

"Wait that means you're…"

"See the Flower Hill, we can talk more there."

* * *

**Monet's POV**

We had somehow been commissioned to help the Tontattas with the retrieval of their friends from the factory, most likely because the Long Nosed boy convinced them that he was the descendant of their hero Noland. They didn't seem to recognize me as a Family Member but I still offered my assistance in the dismantling of the Smile Factory.

"How are we going to possibly get to the basement of the Coliseum." I asked.

"Transport via the underground pathway." Leo said "This way."

"Wow a whole bug army." Usopp said checking out the train hub full of bugs.

"How cute…" Robin smiled "Lil would love this."

"Cub! Bian!" Leo cheered.

"You're late!" the chubby dwarf grumbled.

"We were going to leave without you." The female chuckled.

"Thanks for waiting." Leo said running up.

"So cool I've never seen this kind before." Usopp laughed picking up one of the bugs "I'll have to show this to Luffy."

"Usoland, Robinland, and Monetland since you are all so big we'll have to use the twenty seat bugs for you okay."

***Whistle!***

Bian called out for three foxes to come give us rides.

"Cool!" Usopp cheered.

"Their fur is soft." Robin smiled.

"The Tontatta are ingenious for using the natural world around them to their advantage." I commented as we started moving down the tunnel.

"There is something I must say."

"Huh? AHH!" Usopp yelled when the king crawled out of Robin's dress.

"How did you get in there?" I wondered.

"My boyfriend will be most upset by this development." Robin sighed "Speak."

"You're going to risk you're lives so you deserve to know everything, the connection between the Donquixote family and the Tontatta kingdom goes back more than just then years…in truth it goes back 900."

* * *

**Lil's POV**

"Dwarves!" I cheered "How cool, I've never seen anything like this before!"

"These are the Tontatta people; they will be fighting with us." Soldier explained "Their strength is as powerful as yours. The townspeople call them fairies."

"So they took Zoro's Katana."

"Come on Luffy!"

"Punch him Punch him!"

"Zoro! Rose!"

The two were yelling at a TV showing the matches in the arena.

"How come those jerks didn't invite me?" Zoro grumbled before turning around "Oh it's you two."

"Why are you here?" I asked inspecting a Tontatta.

_They have big fluffy tails almost as large as their bodies…fascinating._

"Captain!" One of the dwarves yelled running up to the toy soldier "We've confirmed the movements of the executives and Sugar. In addition to this heroes have appeared, their names are Usoland, Robinland and Monetland. They also have friends, Luffyland, Steveland, Zoroland, Namiland, Sanjiland, Roseland, Chopperland, Fraland, Wyperland, Lilland and Boneland."

_Wait a sec._

"I think I'm Zoroland."

"Fraland."

"I guess I'm Roseland."

"Lilland present!"

"AH wait!" Zoro yelled "We don't have time for this the ship!"

"I tried to tell you!" a little dwarf yelled.

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

" **Frag Grenade!"**

" **Art-Fu!"**

My explosive turned into a painting Frisbee of some kind.

" **Weather Egg!"**

The crazy old lady hit Nami and busted her staff.

"Stop turning our stuff into toys!" we both yelled.

"What was that about a super model?"

"SHUT UP!"

"You have no eyes for true art, I'm a person who ate the **Art-Art Fruit** I can turning anything into Art." Giolla explained "And stop acting like the victim, look what you did to my men."

"I just took out the trash." I smiled.

"Hello, It's me, who's there, come help!" Chopper cried into the phone.

"Tony? ***BOOM!*** "

_Law…_

"I don't care about you just listen, I need you to pull the ship over to Green bit, I'm going to pass Caesar off to you. You have to hurry!"

"What's he doing giving orders without listening to our problems?!" Nami yelled.

I spun around and held my leg out **"Jet Kick!"**

I missed Giolla but reoriented and held my hand up.

"What's that supposed to do?"

" **Blinding Blast!"**

I activated a flash dial and stunned her.

_I have to finish her so I can move the ship._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Post Block C and SOP! (Hey I made a rhyme.)**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	127. Rebecca

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Round three was done, Luffy was the victor over Don Chinjao. That left Luffy, Bartolomeo and Burgess to compete in the final with the winner of Block D.

"You already did enough fighting." I said pulling Luffy away from a scuffle with Cavendish.

"Hey Strawhat!" Sai yelled "The old man wants a word with you!"

"Isn't it over, I thought I won." Luffy sighed.

"Thank you!" Chinjao yelled slamming his weird shaped head down.

"AHHH!" Luffy yelled running off.

"Wait for me!" I yelled.

"Why can't I just rest!" Luffy yelled.

"Over here."

Luffy was yanked around a corner by that girl, Rebbeca. She led us around a corner and deeper into the coliseum.

"Zehahaha! But Shiryu is the same."

"But theres a difference, I don't trust Aokiji…"

Luffy and I both stopped walking. I looked over at Burgess.

"Hey on a sec Captain…It's strawhat and his little buddy."

"Hmmm…they're there, Strawhat~!" the snail with the voice of Blackbeard laughed.

"Is that you…Blackbeard?"

"It's been a while." He laughed "Seems you're participating too…Lucy. You should stop wasting you time cause Burgess will be taking that fruit. It'll be just like Ace joined us in the first place. You know I asked him once but he refused."

"I won't let you have Ace's fruit." Luffy glared.

The two just laughed, Luffy started to walk off but I stood there.

"You gotta problem runt?" Burgess glared.

"I don't know what you guys are trying to pull…stealing Devil Fruits…but the Flame-Flame fruit is one you won't be getting."

"Well maybe I'll back off, if you die and give me yours!" Burgess laughed.

"A weakling like you couldn't handle the Demon-Demon Fruit." I smirked.

Burgess punched the wall shattering it "Who are you calling weak?!"

"Be careful." I smiled "One misstep…and you might lose more then your life."

"Ehh?"

"I steal your soul!" I laughed walking off.

_**Devour him…you should have one and taken all their souls…stoke the fire of hell and burn the whole world!** _

I leaned against the wall "What the…hell?"

_He mentioned Aokiji…just what is that guy up to…he can't possibly be working with Blackbeard, that's not his style…_

I looked around but no one was around. By the time I caught up to Luffy and Rebecca she was buying him lunch.

"Sorry I don't have much money." Rebbeca frowned.

"Then don't buy him things he doesn't need!" I snapped "You ate two hours ago!"

"Thanks for getting it anyway." Luffy said chewing "What is this place?"

"This is the Gladiator quarters." Rebecca said taking off her helmet "Though it's more apt to call it a prison."

_She's very pretty…_

"The guest fighters aren't allowed back here." Rebecca explained "So you should stay back here till it's your turn again. You two were amazing, you sure are strong."

"This lunchbox is really good." Luffy said "Sure you're not hungry."

"I don't get hungry…" Rebecca mumbled.

"Jeez you sound like a dieting teenager." I sighed "I'm gonna be honest here Rebecca, you don't look old enough to be doing something like this."

"I'm sixteen." She said "I can make my own decisions."

"Well then…" I mumbled "Why don't…"

Some guy in the cage grabbed Luffy "DO it Rebecca, this is why you brought him here."

"You tell me what it is your trying to do?"

Rebecca swung her sword and me but I ducked under it, Luffy bit his captor and sprung free before pinning Rebecca to the floor.

"You know I'm a father myself." I said sitting near her on the floor "So I have to wonder what a girl like you is doing here, where are your parents."

"…"

"I see, my apologies." I said standing up.

"I lost, you can do what you want to me."

_She's lucky she said that to us and not Sanji or Brook._

"I won't do anything, to someone who gave me food." Luffy laughed.

"HeHeHe!" I laughed.

"But I tried to kill you!"

"So what, I won't die." Luffy told her "besides you-."

"He forgave us so easily." One of the prisoners said "That shows you how clear the difference in power is Rebecca."

"We couldn't take out even one strong guy, if we had, maybe we'd have a bit of hope."

"Mummies?" Luffy and I wondered.

"We're convict gladiators, just like Rebecca, we fight until we die in the ring."

_So she's forced to be here…_

"The king said we can be free if we win 1000 times." The men said "But even the best can't get to 100. And those who try to escape get killed."

"There's nowhere to run."

"10 years ago, before Doflamingo these fights weren't to the death, the way he rules, has both extreme light, and extreme darkness."

"No matter what happens." Rebecca said "I will win this tournament and defeat Doflamingo with the power of the Flame-Flame Fruit."

_So Doflamingo makes her fight…that might explain that chainmail…how would you break the spirit of a young girl…Rebecca's at that age where she's still uncomfortable with her body…the easiest way to break and embarrass her…expose her body…disgusting._

"Mr. Solider said that today he and his troops were going to take down Doflamingo, he wants to give his life to protect this country. I want to do it before he can!" she cried "I'm done being protected, I want to be the one to protect Mr. Soldier!"

"Do you mean that toy solider with the one leg?" Luffy asked.

"Toy?"

"We met him back at the entrance." I said.

"are you worried the toy might die?" Luffy ask.

"That would imply it is alive." I pointed out.

"Outsiders don't understand." Rebbeca smiled faintly "To us they are just like people. They become friends with people who don't have any, they're like siblings to some, and lovers for others."

_Okay that last one is a little odd._

"What I don't understand is why we can't live with them." Rebecca sighed "Since the day I lost my mother, Mr. Soldier has been like a father to me."

_That thing?_

"We've change the Ring, Block D will begin shortly."

"You better get going Rebecca."

"Yes…why are you eating food off the floor?"

"I dropped it before in the chaos, sorry you wasted you money on them." Luffy smiled "But they still taste really good."

"You know Rebecca." I smiled "You don't look very much like a prisoner."

Rebecca looked nervous as she put her helmet back on "Let's meet in the finals."

"Good Luck Rebecca."

They had a monitor set up for us to watch the match. We saw various people enter the contest, but when Rebecca entered she was booed.

"How odd." I hummed "No offense but most people would cheer someone who looks like Rebecca."

"Why do they hate her? There's no way she's a bad person she brought me lunch!" Luffy said making an angry face.

"It's because her Grandfather is King Riku, the former king of the country."

The crowd was going passed booing, they were calling for her head…calling her things that no girl should ever be called…and it was treated like it was normal.

"What does it matter what her grandfather did?!" Luffy yelled.

"Cool it." I said watching the screen.

"Drop Dead bitch!" someone yelled.

_That poor girl…_

"Silence!" the crowd shut up when Cavendish rode his horse out to the ring "Do you brutes know no shame?!"

"Smash that whore Cavendish!"

"Shut up!" he yelled "I don't know what you grudge is, but to say such things to a young girl who stands and faces death in the ring…it's shameful! If you won't even get in here and risk your own lives then you are in no place to talk, if you desire to kill her so much get in here and do it yourself! You're all just noise, I despise this tournament, a warriors life isn't some show for you amusement."

"Wow ay to tell'em Cabbage!" Luffy cheered "Maybe you're not so bad, I still hate you though."

I sat and watched, hoping for a good fight…and that Rebecca got out of there alive.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**(I know I said Operation SOP in the last Chapter preview but I decided to cut it early…sorry)**

**Next Time-…Uhh…I'm not sure how much will be in next chapter!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	128. Night of Nightmares

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Lil's POV**

When we got underground I met up with Mama and the rest, Zoro and Rose quickly scattered off to go find Papa and Luffy while Sanji was going to deal with the incident back at the ship.

"We are here to fight for our freedom and the honor of King Riku!"

"Yeah!" all the little dwarves cheered.

"They went back to the Sunny right?" I asked Mama "Do you think everything is alright there?"

"Most likely, Nami can protect herself and Wyper is more than capable. Besides when push comes to shove Brook and Chopper are plenty strong."

"They sure are…"

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

"If you move this ship one more god damn nautical mile I'll have your head!" I snapped "Now let me out of this thing!"

Somehow everyone but Brook had been painted into a wall.

"And you dumb bag of bones stop dancing with the enemy and help us."

"But she and I have bonded as artists."

"Brook!" I growled "I'm gonna kill you."

"But I'm already dead…This painting is wonderful allow me to compose a song to accompany it."

"Will you?" Giolla asked.

"Yes but I need my violin returned to normal first."

The woman snapped her fingers and Brook's cane and violin returned to normal.

"Ah thank you…did you know my cane is also my sword?"

"Will you play a song?"

"Sure…by the way I cut you…" Brook took a few steps passed her **"Bamboo Flute Slice!"**

"GAH!"

"Since I don't have eyes I don't quite understand art."

"Alright Brook!"

"I'm taking the helm, were half to Green Bit we're gonna pick up Law." I explained grabbing the wheel.

"What do we do with her?" Nami asked "dump her in the sea?"

"I don't care you guys figure it out." I said "Let's just get to Law and figure it out later."

Once we got close to that island a bunch of fish swam up and started ramming the Sunny.

"Dammit!" I yelled "Knock it off!"

"AHHH!" Chopper started screaming.

"What now?"

"Doflamingo is flying over here!"

"What?!"

" **Bright Light Laser!"**

I shot off a few volleys but the warlord just zipped around them.

"Aw Shit!"

"Step off!"

Doflamingo turned to block a kick.

"Sanji!"

"We're saved!"

The cook started to duel with the warlord but was well outclassed. Doflamingo did acknowledge Sanji's strength but didn't hold back one iota. Doflamingo used his powers to tie Sanji up midair.

"It's a whip!"

" **Overheat!"**

"Sanji!"

"Just Use the Coup De Burst and get out of here!"

" **Room: Chambers!"**

In a blink Law teleported in, grabbed Sanji and Caesar and flashed out. He threw the two other men onto the ship.

"Doflamingo is still coming!" Chopper yelled.

"Move!" I yelled running passed "I prepping to get out."

"How goes the factory?" Law asked.

"They found it but Franky said it will take more work than he thought." Sanji explained.

"Then we need more time." Law said "Alright, you take Caesar and go to Zou, my crew is waiting there to help you. You can use that Vivre card I gave you to get there."

"Hang on we can't leave without Luffy!" Nami yelled.

I was busy down below priming the Soda Generator.

"We're surrounded by Doflamingo and a Battleship!"

"You can stay if you want but don't give them Caesar." Law commanded.

I climbed back up onto the deck and saw huge meteors were falling toward us, Law cut them up.

"We're leaving!" Nami yelled.

"Fine hurry." Law glared.

"Hey Law…" Sanji said giving the man a rough look "Dressrosa was only supposed to be a checkpoint, don't you fell that Doflamingo has suddenly become too much of your focus."

"Listen!" Law said blocking an attack "You have to find a place with no clouds; Doflamingo will use the **String-String Fruit** to chase after you by tying himself to the sky.

"Everyone hang on!" I yelled kicking the letter **"Coup De Burst!"**

We shot into the sky and Law left with Giolla. Nami cleared the clouds away and I steered us to where she instructed.

"Alright, Robin is with Nami, Usopp, Lil and Franky, Monet is still tagging onto them. Hopefully Rose and Zoro meet up with Luffy and Steve and no one will be alone." Sanji said.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"What is that weird dude in the window doing?" I asked.

"Why is he crying?"

"He's been like that for ten or fifteen minutes." Zoro said.

"Ca-Ca-Can I habe your Autograph?!" the guy cried.

"WHAT?!"

"I'll Find Mr. Luffy and Mr. Steve for you, but can I have your autograph?!"

"Yeah sure whatever." I yelled back.

"Okay! Wait for me here!"

* * *

**Lil's POV**

"Many centuries ago the Tontatta were slaves to the Donquixote family." The king of the dwarves explained "But many years ago a new King was born."

"King Riku!"

"When King Riku heard what had been done to us…" The King said as if remembering fondly "He came to us in tears and apologized while begging for our forgiveness. He promised to repay us and said we could take anything we needed form the country. He justified it as the legend of the fairies and pacified the people."

"Before we came…" Monet said "This country was under the rule of the peaceful King Riku; they frequently went to assist neighboring countries, everyone here smiled…"

"How do you know this?" Robin asked.

"I worked in the palace, when restored Doflamingo to the throne…as shattered this country."

"The Era of Evil must not return!" The Tontattas yelled poking Monet.

"Yes…it was a mistake." She said "I owe you all an apology for my actions they have led to your distress."

"The return of the Donquixote family is the worst thing to ever happen to Dressrosa."

"The Riku family was well liked…" Robin said "So why was that descendant in the coliseum booed? It's as if they hated the Riku family."

"The people don't know the truth…" The toy soldier said "After the incident I took Rebecca, a relative of the King, into hiding, but after many years we were captured, and now she's exposed to the people of the coliseum."

"I will die if it protects King Riku's trust or Rebecca's life."

"But why?" Usopp asked.

"You have no stake in this?" I added.

"I couldn't protect Rebecca's Mother." The soldier said "I won't forget that day, they don't remember."

"Why?"

"Because that is Sugar's power." Monet said "Anyone she touches will become a toy."

"Really?" Robin said.

"And those toys." Monet explained "Their whole existence gets erased. It will be as if they never existed. Even Sugar can forget them."

"How terrifying." Mama mumbled.

"Spooky."

"So Mr. Soldier." Monet said "Who are you? Cause you are far too committed to Princess Rebecca."

"In the past, before I became this…" the soldier said "I was Rebecca's Father."

"Hey wait does that mean your King Riku's-."

"IT began on that night."

"Answer me!"

"No…It began when she arrived." He said looking at Monet "The assistant."

"That was ten years ago…"Monet said staring off "Before that time this country had never been to war in 800 years. On that night…The King bowed before all the people of this country…and begged for every Beli they had. And they did just what he asked, because they loved their king…"

_She seems upset._

"And then the young master…used King Riku to cut down the innocent people of this country." Monet said "And that's when I did what I was told…and opened the front door. The family entered the palace, and ransacked it."

"How awful…"

"In the end it was just our ruse…" Monet said "So that Doflamingo and his three executives, Diamante, Trebol, and Pica, could step in and be the heroes. In a single night…we dragged this country back to darkness…so dark; they didn't even see the evil standing right in front of them."

"At that time we believed King Riku had gone mad but…we were ashamed forever doubting him."

"It's a shame King Riku is gone…" Usopp said.

"No he's still alive." The soldier explained "Doflamingo was charmed by the powers of Princes Viola."

"The Princess traded her freedom for the king's. In exchange for his life she agreed to work for us." Monet said "She still works, under the name Violet."

"What I did…tore this country apart." Monet said "I did to protect my sister, but now I have no reason to stand for it."

Monet lowered her head.

"So please, let me help you any way I can! I will take responsibility for Sugar, just let me help you!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I'm taking next week off to prep for moving back to school.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	129. Flee

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Hey you three what's up?" I said looking out the window.

"Oh you two made it? How'd you find us?" Rose asked.

"Some weird crying guy brought us here, but then he wandered off." I explained.

"What's the problem?" Luffy asked.

"If you knew about this tournament you should have asked me too!" Zoro yelled.

"That's not the point!" Rose snapped.

"Here…" Kin'emon said taking out a snail "Sanji said to have Luffy-dono call him when we met up."

"By the way the whole arena is surrounded by marines." Rose added.

"Uhh…Hello it's Luffy." The boy said dialing the phone.

The line was being splint between us, Sanji's group and Usopp's group.

"Okay so that makes everyone but Law…" Sanji said "Usopp, Robin and Lil are with Franky."

"I am here to assist as well." Monet chimed in.

"Nami, Brook, Chopper, Wyper and Caesar are with me." Sanji said "And Kin'emon, Zoro and Rose are by Steve and Luffy."

"Robin where are you?"

"We are with the army aiming to rebel against Doflamingo, they are dwarves."

"Dwarves?!" Luffy yelled.

"Focus!" I yelled.

"Luffy, that weird soldier we met at the entrance is the captain of this army." Franky said.

"That toy soldier…" Luffy said "Rebecca wanted to stop him."

"Wait you talked with Rebecca."

"Hang on who's Rebecca.?"

"Everyone shut up!" I yelled.

"Here's the thing." Franky said "the plan was for us to destroy the factory and then leave Doflamingo alive, but what about the people who fight him. Is leaving him alone for the best? I'm sorry Luffy but no matter what you say i just gotta do it, this country…has so many dark shadows. I just can't let these little soldiers stand up to such a strong guy, I can't let them die!"

"Hey Franky." Luffy said "You do whatever you want, cause we're right behind ya."

"SUPER~!"

Off in the distance there was a loud crash and then suddenly there was a crater right before us. When the smoke cleared Doflamingo was standing over Law.

"Law!"

"Doflamingo?!"

_What the hell is he doing?! Why did he fight Doflamingo._

"This brat…Push me too far!" Doflamingo used and pistol and filled Law with bullets.

"What did you just do?!" Luffy yelled.

"That's not really your business Strawhat, Law is my man so I have to…teach him."

"Kin'emon grab Law!"

Rose, Zoro and the Samurai were darting forward, ready to attack Doflamingo. Zoro was drawing his sword and Rose's Arm opened into a blade but the two were blocked by that strange old man form the restaurant.

The ground opened up and the two of them fell into a cavern and at the same time Doflamingo came up and sliced Kin'emon.

I tried to mel the bars but they were Seastone so that was a no go. The street ripped open and the old guy blocked a wave.

"Admiral!"

"Issho?!"

"To think…" Zoro said as the smoke cleared "That old gambler was really an admiral."

"You have been kind to me but now i must turn my sword on you." He said.

"He's working with Doflamingo!"

The old guy cut a piece of the ground and started floating away, Doflamingo took Law with them.

"We should chat back at the palace Fujitora."

"Arrest the Pirate Hunter and the Deathblossom now!"

"Cover's blown!" Rose yelled.

"Let's run!"

"You two find a way out, we'll circle back in a few." Zoro said.

"AHHHH!"

"What now!" I yelled hearing the snail form the ship screaming.

"Another ship showed up!" Sanji yelled "And it belongs to Big Mom!"

"What?"

"We're gonna die!"

"Is Big Mom there?"

"I don't think so." Sanji said "But those two from Fishman Island defiantly are. They seem to want Caesar."

"They're arming the canons!"

"Let's just turn back."

"Wait listen!" Franky yelled "You can't bring her here, if this place falls apart because of Big Mom the Soldier's plan will fall apart."

"Listen to me." Nami said as Luffy and i searched for the exit "I think it's best if we leave, Doflamingo wants three things, Caesar, Momonosuke and the Factory. We have two and us running can open the window for the third. We can't hand over the things Law gave himself to protect, we'd only be letting him down."

"I see…I'll get Law." Luffy said.

"What's the next island?"

"Zou."

"They you lot go to Zou." I said "We'll catch up ASAP."

"Hey can I fire back yet?!" Wyper yelled.

"Go ahead." Luffy said.

"Then we're leaving, we'll see you again at Zou."

"Then leave the destruction to us." Franky cheered.

"Listen everyone; do you best, and stay alive." I said "This group here, will take care of Doflamingo and retrieve Law."

* * *

**Monet's POV**

"This is our Plan, Dressrosa: Operation SOP."

"It must be a codename." Franky said.

"In this country there is a hidden underground port." Soldier explained "Those who are turned into toys and the Tontatta prisoners are sent to work there. We can infiltrate it through a tunnel we have been digging."

"What's SOP mean?!" Lil yelled.

"We will destroy the factory and the port, defeat the Doflamingo family and restore King Riku to the throne. That is the goal of this Operation."

"That's a really optimistic plan." Usopp said.

"No one can predict what will happen next." Soldier said "But there is one thing we must do first. The one who has been turning people into toys, the owner of the **Hobby-Hobby Fruit Powers.** "

"You plan to incapacitate her." I said "Yes…that could work."

"What will happen."

"The magic she has over this country will vanish." I explained "Any toys, will be returned to their original forms. The reaction, will be totally unpredictable. I wonder how many will help you."

"The only thing foreseeable right now is fear and panic." Soldier said "we don't know how Doflamingo will react."

"So this Fruit user, is she strong?" Lil asked.

"No." I said.

"But she…?"

"Sugar is incredible feeble in her own right." I said.

"You know this…?" Robin asked.

"Sugar is my little sister." I sighed "The powers of the Hobby-Hobby Fruit allow her to turn anyone she touches into a toy, it also stops her ageing."

I looked at Lil "That is why I said Lil reminded me of her, Sugar looks 10, but she is actually 22."

"Wow…"

"She may be weak in body, but to Doflamingo, she is his most important piece, I must get her back…"

"Well if she's weak it's not that hard." Franky said."

"Sugar will not be the problem, Trebol will be, that….slime ball watched over her like a hawk."

"So we have to make a child lose consciousness." Robin said.

"We will achieve SOP when she is knocked out." Soldier said.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"There has to be an exit around here somewhere…" I mumbled.

"Hey chicken guy!" Luffy yelled "There you are!"

"AHHH!"

That Bartolomeo guy started foaming at the mouth.

"D-D-D-did you manage to meet Zoro and Rose?"

"Yes thanks." Luffy said "But i have to get outside but I can't find the exit."

"There ain't one." Bellamy mumbled "Once you enter, you can't get out."

"You look more banged up than before…" Luffy said.

"Don't worry about it…"

"You work for Doffy." I said "You have to know a way out."

"I'm leaving, you might find a way out if you follow me…"

"Thanks."

"It'll be your own Luck if you manage to happen to follow me to the exit…I'm not betraying Doflamingo." Bellamy mumbled.

"Wait didn't that guy just-."

"It's my business."

"It's no issue." I said "Let's just go."

"I don't want that bastard to get the Flare-Flare Fruit. But my friends lives are much more important."

"Don't worry leave that to me!" Bartolomeo yelled "I was gonna give it to you guys anyway!"

"Really?!"

"Yes! You must have it!"

"Well thanks this is a big help." I nodded.

"Strawhat Luffy cannot have the Flare-Flare Fruit." A voice said.

"EH?!" Bartolomeo glared "Who the fuck do you think you're talking too? This is Luffy, brother of Fire Fist Ace, he's gonna be King of the Pirates someday!"

"I know that." He said pushing Bart over.

_Who is this punk?_

"We gonna have some kinda issue?" I growled.

"I don't know…are we?"

"Depends…Can I bash you face in?!" I glared.

"Well you're just as violent as ever."

"Don't walk to me." I pushed passed "Drop dead again for all I care."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I'm moving back to school next week so no chapter, sorry.**

**Till Next Time!**

**PS. I'm streaming DOTA 2 and Nuclear Throne on Twitch, same username, come visit sometimes.**

 


	130. Underground

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Wait he's really alive?" Rose whispered.

"I don't know how, but it was him for sure." I nodded "we can deal with that later now we're going to the palace to rescue Law."

Rose was skipping across the roofs while the rest of us stuck to the ground.

_I hope he's still okay._

* * *

**Lil's POV**

"Well this is a problem I'm the only one who can fit in the hole." I said.

"We didn't expect this." Leo said "You guys will have to go in through the toy house."

"The toy house is under the plateau." Soldier explained "Humans cannot enter there, it is not a house, it is a passage way to the underground. They force the toys to work all night."

"So all the toys are always tired" Usopp said "But if we go through the toy house will Franky be able to get to the SMILE Factory?"

"There are four entrances, all are guarded." Monet said.

"I've got a plan." I smiled.

"Hmm?" Mama looked at me.

"Listen Franky…"

* * *

**Later**

"You ready kid?" Franky asked.

I pulled out my baton "You and I will keep them busy, then the others can get in no problem."

"Don't move!" guards were already pointing guns at us.

"He's wearing a swimsuit? Look at his hair, it's a cannon!"

"And it' just a little kid…"

"look at his chin, that' defiantly **"Cyborg"** Franky!"

"Who's the kid."

"Hmm I don't have a bounty…how about you call me…"

" **Ice Maestro Lil!"**

"KYAAA!"

I looked over when I heard a woman screaming, some man had ripped her top off and was using it like a napkin.

_What a brute._

"Get off me!" the man yelled standing up.

This guy was weird, her was at least Franky's age, but he was dressed like a baby…creepy.

"He's so Hard Boiled!" the girls following swooned.

"What a freak." I spat.

"Who's that pervert?!" Franky yelled.

Franky lifted his arm "Step aside!"

"He's gonna shoot!"

" **Weapons Left!"**

Franky's arm started firing bullets, knocking men down.

"Get out of our way!" I yelled **"Sheep Stone: Elder Titan!"**

"Mmmmm…" the giant ram man appeared.

"We need a gap." I said swinging my baton.

"Got it…"

He hefted the large block on his hand and slammed it into the ground **"Earth Splitter!"**

The ground cracked and opened into a large crevice.

"Now Franky!"

" **Coup De Vent!"**

Franky let off a blast of air that blew in the front of the toy house.

" **Switch!"** I sent ET back and pulled out a new stone **"Rat Stone : Twitch!"**

"Yeah!" The dirt bag rat appeared and started shooting arrows from his crossbow.

"We've still got work to do." I told Franky "Move forward."

I couldn't help hear what sounded like a dripping noise.

"Look out!"

Franky pushed me out of the way as the baby man appeared and suplexed him

* * *

**Monet's POV**

"I have not been here in some time." I said standing up and straightening my lab coat "The underground port."

The port was filled with the sounds of moving machinery and heavy equipment. There were also loud banging and crashing noises.

"Sounds like it's coming from above." Usopp said.

"Let's hope Lil and Franky are okay." Robin said walking deeper into the port.

I hated this port, it was full of slaves and toys forced to work, the port was a place for shady black market dealings…I hated it, it reminded me of Brescnor.

"Where did the toy soldier go?" Usopp asked "He disappeared. He was the captain!"

"As soon as Operation SOP is successful the Captain will take on the important mission of eliminating Doflamingo while he is distracted." Leo said "Usoland is here to lead us!"

Leo laid out a map and explained where Sugar and Trebol were in relation to us.

"Who's slacking off?"

"AHHH!"

"Gentlemen…" I smiled.

"Miss Monet!"

_Good it seems word of my defection has yet to fully trickle down._

I winked.

" **Tail Hammer!"**

Leo and His fellow dwarves knocked the two out.

"Put these on, I will escort you to the tower." I said handing Usopp and Robin the uniforms.

"Our opponent is a child." Usopp said.

"No, she's 26." I sighed.

"Whatever, just get her!" Usopp commanded.

"Follow behind me, and we should be at the tower soon." I said.

"Monet's returned."

"Bow to the Miss!"

"It's been a long time Milady."

"The executive is walking by clear a path for her and her escorts."

"Miss Monet can you sign for this delivery?

I smirked.

_Fool proof._

You are quite popular here." Robin said.

"Before I was moved to Punk Hazard I managed the port with Sugar." I smiled "The workers loved me."

We walked forward towards the Executive Tower.

_I'm coming for you sister._

* * *

**Steve's POV**

When we arrived at the palace a woman named Viola said she would get us inside.

"I can get you inside." She explained "It will be tricky but we can do it."

_Weird she looks kinda like Robin….i mean if the light was right and stuff._

The five of us, Luffy, Zoro, Rose, Kin'emon, and myself followed Violet into the castle.

"Wait you know Rebecca?!"

"She's my niece." Viola explained.

"So Rebecca is really important." I hummed "Cool."

Viola opened up a hidden passage.

"These stairs can take you into the palace."

"Hidden passages and stairs." The samurai nodded "Like a ninja."

"All right Luffy take this rock to the top so we can use the pulley and save time." I said.

"Okay!" Luffy grabbed the huge stone and ran to the top "Here I go!"

* * *

**Lil's POV**

" **Franky Rocket Launcher!"**

We were still trashing the toy house upper level, Franky was using all his tricks and weapons and I was summoning all sorts of creatures.

I avoided Franky's explosives, and waved my baton "Cassiopeia!"

" **Poison Nova!"**

The Lamia spit acid all over, making anyone caught in the purple cloud have a coughing fit.

"Look out!"

The weir baby man got hit with one of Franky's missles.

"Senor use your powers to dodge!"

"Shut up boy…" the man said sitting up "My powers are from **The Swim-Swim Fruit,** it allows me to swim through the ground, but those powers…aren't made to run away. I swim when I want to!"

"He's so Hard Boiled!" the women behind him swooned.

_Gosh this guy is annoying, I think he's got brain damage too…he's trying to disinfect with drinking alcohol._

"It's okay you don't have to lie Senor!" the one man cried "You took that attack because the person behind you was too injured to move!"

"That's all in the past."

"He's so tough." Franky observed.

"NOT YOU TOO!"

" **Ton-Ton-!"**

Franky and I both were covered in a shadow, above us was a big man. We both jumped back and avoided the earth crushing drop by the man.

_He must weigh a literal ton!_

"Machvise." I hissed.

_This man can float like a bee and then fall like a anvil…_

"Cease and Desist!"

"The Marines!" I yelled.

"Cyborg Franky return the child you kidnapped."

"I was not kidnapped!" I yelled "We're teammates!"

"That girl is a pirate?"

"Your parents are gonna be upset if they hear you say that." Franky scolded.

"I want my bounty like everyone else, so if I have to get my name out there so be it."

"Aww how cute she's playing pirate." The marines smiled "Come here I'll take you to safety.

"I'm not playing around." I smirked waving my hand **"Monkey Stone: Wukong!"**

" **Crushing Blow!"**

Wukong's staff slammed into the man's face, sending him flying.

"Don't touch the Miss…" the ape glared.

"Well Franky, the Marines on one side, and the Donquixote family on the other.'

"I guess we'll have to fight our way out!"

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"We need a way in." I mumbled.

"Normally I could slip by and open the door for you guys but with all the guards you'd be caught in a second." Rose said.

"Where is Luffy-Dono?" Kin'emon asked.

"Huh?"

" **GIANT PISTOL!"**

One of the ramparts collapsed and the alarms began going off.

"There's our way in." I shrugged "Come on!"

We caught up to Luffy.

"Don't be so stupid next time got it." I yelled.

"We got in didn't we?"

"I suppose, good job."

We pushed our way into the palace, removing guards along the way.

"The identity of the intruders has been confirmed, it's the pirates **Strawhat Luffy, Torture Steve, Pirate Hunter Zoro, Deathblossom Rose and Lady Violet!"**

"Which way?" Rose yelled.

"Go to the left!" Viola yelled.

"Hmmmm…"

The wall suddenly started to melt and mold soon a giant was emerging from it.

"What the hell?!"

"AHHHHHAAAAAHHHH!" Rose screamed.

"A stone monster?" Zoro gasped.

"Pica!" Viola yelled.

_A stone golem?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any question or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	131. Executive's Tower

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" I screamed as the giant stone monster moved.

"It's Pica!' Viola yelled "He's a **Rock Assimilation Human** and he's one of the Executives!"

_A big shot…_

Pica reached out and touched the walls and the giant lost all movement.

"I see." I hummed "He's not made of stone; he can move through it and control it."

"So he can assimilate anything he touches." Zoro said "And since the palace is made of stone, he controls this whole place!"

The walls morphed and then slammed in on us.

_Crap!_

We all ran away but the Stone man was closing off the exits.

" **36 Caliber Phoenix!"**

Zoro blasted the wall down "Go I can handle this."

"No stealing all the fun now."

I changed my arms weapon, a piston came out and a large bit spun out on the tip.

" **Jackhammer!"**

"I can take a stone man too you know." I smiled.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"We'll leave it to you." I said running off.

Luffy and I took Viola and ran off. My attention was distracted as me ran, a locket was bouncing on my chest. I opened it, it was a picture of me, my adopted daughter Lil…and a strange woman.

_Who is this…and why is she in this photo?_

* * *

**Monet's POV**

"There are a lot of toys walking out." Usopp observed.

"Sugar is defiantly up there…" I hummed.

_I'm so close…_

"What are all those weird tentacles?" the long nose asked.

"The one in the center is the Executive lift." Leo explained "The other ones are tubes for humans and broken toys to fall down. There are entrances to the scrap heap all over Dressrosa. Anyone who's thrown town the pipes ends up there."

"People who fall down are sent to my sister to be turned into toys, she then makes an unbreakable contract which forces them to obey her and the family and never rebel against the human slavers."

Robin crossed her hands and observed what was behind the wall.

"There is a large man and a young girl."

"That's them." I said.

"That girl makes you forget about people…what a brat."

"That's my sister." I glared.

"Sugar loves grapes more than anything."

"They are her favorite." I smiled.

"That's our strategy." Leo said holding up a ball "it's a sphere of Tatababasco, the hottest spice in the world."

"You intend to have sugar eat that?" I asked.

"Yes, we're gonna put it in her basket, it'll burn her mouth so much she'll pass out and the toys will be free."

"Give it to me." I said "I will get it in the basket."

Leo looked apprehensive but handed it to me.

"Wish me luck…" I said standing up.

"Good Luck!" they all cheered.

"Don't be so loud!" Longnose cried.

I walked through the door and into the room.

"Sugar." I called.

The little girl turned and smiled "Big Sis!"

_This is my chance._

"You're home." She said hugging me.

_He didn't tell her what I did…_

"I missed you." I smiled.

"You've been gone so long…I was worried." She smiled.

"Here I bought you a treat." I smiled holding up the spice ball "You like candy right?"

I felt the air shift and there was an explosion behind me.

"Nice try~"

"Trebol…" I gulped looking over my shoulder.

"Hey what are you doing!" Sugar yelled "It's Monet you're shooting at!"

"You shouldn't take candy from strangers." Trebol told her "Hey, Hey Sugar I have something to tell you!"

_Trebol can hit a fly between the eyes…yet he missed me…He knows!_

I pulled my arm back **"Angel Snow…"**

"Not a chance!" Trebol's shot his gunk at me and pinned my hand.

"GAH!" I yelled.

"Stop it!" Sugar yelled.

"You know what she did?!" Trebol yelled "Do ya, do ya?!"

"Grr…" I tried to fight freed.

"She stabbed Doffy in the back, she's a traitor."

"Monet…" Sugar looked at me upset "Is this…"

I didn't look at her.

"You did…" Sugar looked shocked "You…betrayed us."

"I never trusted them from the start." I told her "You know that! I can't do this anymore Sugar! I can't be a bad person! We can leave…start over."

"But I don't want to start over." She said "I like my life."

"No…"

"I won't…let you ruin this for me Monet…"

She raised her hand.

"Sugar stop! You don't have to do this."

"I love you…Big Sis."

"Behehehehe!" Trebol laughed "Do it! Do it!"

"Sugar Please!" I cried "You can't!

" **Tail Hammer!"**

I looked behind the girl and Leo jumped up and slammed her down with his tail.

The other Tontattas ran up and pulled me out of Trebol's goo.

"Thank you…" I panted.

"Sometimes things don't go as planned." Robin said.

"Immobilize her and force her mouth open!" Leo yelled.

"You're underestimating me." Sugar smiled.

The Tontattas charged forward and Sugar lifted her hands.

"HYA!" she thrusted her hands multiple time **"Little Black Bears!"**

Suddenly a dozen toy bears dropped to the floor.

"You are to obey me till the day you die." Sugar told the bears as they stood up "Now Kill everyone inside the tower, even my sister!"

" **Snow Rabbits!"**

I raised my hands and blasted the enemies back.

"That won't stop me…"

Trebol slammed his gooey arm down and I jumped out of the way. His goo shot all the way outside and picked up a boat.

_He's gonna…_

" **Snow Hut!"**

I raised a dome and blocked the crashing debris. I was only able to catch a few people in the down, Myself, Usopp and Robin.

"That was close." Usopp rocked in the fetal position "We almost died!"

_The dwarves._

I lowered the down and Trebol and Sugar were dealing with the Tontattas.

"So who's helping you? Ehh tell me, Tell me!" Trebol whined "He's a buddy of mine."

"Oh you mean Usoland?"

"Got you he's not my buddy."

"How did Monet get involved?" Sugar asked.

"She came to us and asked to help." Leo said "She wanted to make up for the bad things she had done…she wanted to help you."

"I'm getting the whole picture." Trebol nodded "Did you know that sticky thing is combustible?"

He threw his lighter at the pyre and I exploded in a flaming tower. Tontattas were scattered all over the port.

"Leo!" Usopp ran over and picked up the dwarf "Let's run away."

"No…" Leo shook his head "We have to complete are part of the plan…Captain s waiting."

"I am not ready to run yet myself." I said standing up "I will fight them, and help the Toy Soldier. He's the only one…who can help these crying souls…The strongest Gladiator in the world, Kyros."

" **Snow Angel Wings!"** Two large angelic wings erupted from my back "Enough waiting."

I flew forward and made my teeth sharp "TREBOL!"

"EHH?"

"RAH!" I bit his shoulder.

"AHHH!"

" **Cold Embraced…"** I began to cover him in a layer of hard snow "Sleep now…"

"Get…Off me!" he yelled breaking free **"Sticky Launcher!"**

He let off a flurry of goo balls.

" **Snow Rabbits!"** Our attacks canceled each other out.

_When I saw Lil I knew what I wanted to do, I couldn't sit by anymore, even if they've clouded Sugar's mind…I won't accept that._

_If a little girl raised by just her adopted Father will fight, then so can I! You know…Mr. Steve is very handsome…and I wonder if Lil is looking for a mother figure…Jeez I'm in battle I need to focus._

" **Angel Snow Driver!"**

I raised my hands and knocked Trebol into the air with a block of packed snow.

"Usopp and I are the only ones who can fight." I said gathering more snow "So I won't quit!"

" **White Out!"**

" **Sticky Ball1"**

I got drilled in the chest with a glob of goo, pinning my arms back.

"I bet even your Logia body of Snow won't withstand and explosion like this!" Trebol said Igniting his cane.

"NO!"

***BOOM!***

"AHHHAAAA!" I screamed as I was shot across the port, only to be grabbed by a sticky chain and slammed back into the ground.

_I can't…even move_

"Doffy will be so happy, I caught the traitor." Trebol laughed.

"Uso…land…"

"It's that name." Sugar said "They were calling it earlier."

She then looked at me

"I'm...disappointed in you." I mumbled.

"The feeling is mutual." Sugar said "We have everything we ever wanted…I won't go back to how things used to be."

"Sugar…"

"You tried to keep it a secret." She frowned "You think I didn't know my big sister was a prostitute…"

"You…knew…"

"Of course stupid, work at the library, what a joke." She frowned "You wouldn't have been able to afford dinner. You always fed me and starved yourself…"

"I won't go back to that!" she cried "I don't want to see you like that ever again! SO if I have to hid things from a country, if I have to make people forget, than that's what I'll do to protect you, you always looked out for me, so now I'm going to look out for you."

"Hmm…" I hummed "Sometimes I forget…you're not a little girl, you're a grown woman…I love you Sugar."

"I love you too Monet." She said "Which is why I won't stop working."

"Very well." I sighed "I will work to stop you, may the best sister win I suppose."

The Tontattas were still calling for Usopp.

_The only hope…is a man who screams at the drop of rain…_

"I told ya, that guy ran abandoned you and ran away." Trebol said.

"Shut up!" Leo yelled "Usoland is not a liar! He said he would save the day! He promised! A Hero would never decide us! Stop insulting him or I won't forgive you! You should prepare for when Usoland arrives!"

"Boring." Trebol shot off a explosive ball.

"PIGYA!"

"So that's a Tontatta death scream." Trebol laughed.

He started taking out more of the dwarves, but they never stopped calling for their hero.

"Just Stop It!"

_Usopp…_

"Why do you keep trusting me! Why are you so stupid?! It's just like they said, I'm not some hero! My name's not even Usoland, it's Usopp and I'm a pirate!" he yelled at the dwarves.

"You may be a pirate…but you're still a hero right?" Leo sobbed.

"I'm just a pirate!" longnose yelled "Don't you get it, I lied to you! Why do you keep believing?"

"You ran all the way here to tell them you lied Behehehehe!" Trebol laughed.

"If I hadn't come back they'd have died waiting." He said taking out his slingshot "Even after that they trusted me, so I'd rather risk my life, because that's way cooler!"

"I'm Usopp and if I die, build a statue in my honor!" he said pulling back the straps "Cause I'm gonna be a hero!"

"How desperate!" Trebol laughed.

" **Special Attack: Green Star: Plant Shuriken!"**

The razor sharp stars shot forward and sliced Trebol to piece.

_Incredible!_

* * *

**Lil's POV**

"Uhh…" I groaned "Ouchy…"

I was exhausted, I couldn't call more animals out, Franky was beaten and battered…I was out of option.

_I'm sorry Papa…It's…up to Usopp…_

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"The enemy is coming from the first floor." Viola warned "It's Gladius and his men…"

"This is bad…" I whispered "If we get boxed in, perhaps we need to do the surprise attack now!"

"Usoland and the others might not make it…" the soldier sighed "By the way you are all pirates, Usoland, Fraland and Lilland too."

"Is that a problem?" Luffy asked.

"I'm infamous too." The soldier said "As long as we have a mutual goal I'm fine."

* * *

**Monet's POV**

The brief display of strength was nice, but Usopp stood no chance against someone like Trebol, and he was defeated in mere seconds.

_We've lost…_

Usopp was tied up in Trebol's mucus.

"Nice effort" Sugar said walking by me "But I win."

She walked up to the beaten Usopp "You can have this back."

She shoved the poison grape in his mouth.

"Goodbye." She sighed.

***Gulp…***

"BAAAAAHH!"

_Holy Hell!_

Usopps face got all twisted and narly and stuff.

"WAHHHHHH!" Sugar screamed in terror and grabbed her chest "URCK!"

She started foaming at the mouth and passed out.

_She…was scared half to death!_

"SUGAR!"

In that single moment, everything began to change.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

**PSA: Should my account of the story every be removed you can find info on the new location on my twitter, user snakebit1995**

 


	132. STARS!

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

_ROBIN!_

I gasped as my head was filled with images and memories of the love of my life.

_I…had forgotten…dammit..._

Doflamingo's transponder snail rang and it was a strange voice telling him all the toys were changing back into their original forms.

"Where did the soldier go?!" Luffy asked.

I looked up and there was a man with one leg skipping forward.

"Kyros…" Viola mumbled "I remember now…"

"That guy, is the soldier!" I yelled.

"The toys in this country used to be humans who we forgot about when they were changed." The woman said "Now that Sugar has been beaten, they are returning to normal."

_So that's why Robin slipped out._

"So the solider…"

"Is the former Captain of the guard." Viola said "Kyros, the strongest Gladiator in the coliseum!"

"That guy in the statue!" Luffy yelled.

"No one remember his greatness because they all forgot!" I yelled.

"Yes he is the man in the statue." Viola said "He's also Rebecca's father. That's why the soldier has always been with Rebecca, looking out for her!"

We all looked up.

"Your name is Kyros!"

"Yes Sir!" the man yelled "And I apologize for the wait!"

With one swing…he beheaded Doflamingo.

"I'm here to save you!"

"Time to get Law!" Luffy said launching forward.

"Right behind ya!" I called.

* * *

**Monet's POV**

"You did it Usopp, you saved everyone!" Robin said "All the toys turned back to people."

"Sugar…" I walked up to her passed out form "You can rest for now…"

"You got hurt to help us!" the dwarves cried "We'll build a big statue for our hero!"

_He really saved everyone…he even saved Sugar from herself._

"It was all…part of the plan." Long nose said giving a thumbs up "Just…trust in my friends…for the rest."

_Yes the fight is not over yet…there's plenty more to do._

_The fight is just starting!_

"You're not getting away!"

"Trebol!"

"He can't get Usoland!" Leo yelled as the Tontattas carried the hero away.

"You're true goal is the SMILE Factory!" Trebol yelled **"Stick-Stick Chain!"**

He grabbed a boulder and threw it at us.

" **Catch!"**

Two large hands appeared and grabbed the rock.

" **Snow Birdies!"**

I shot a series of darts at Trebol. The floor shook as a giant walked passed.

"May I borrow this."

_Giant warrior Hajrudin._

"I've heard that some people spent ten years as toys." The giant bellowed "That must have been hard for them…If it wasn't for you we'd all be stuck like that. You saved us…"

"Look warriors!" the giant said raising his hand "This is the hero who removed the curse!"

"The Mighty Usopp!"

"YESSSS!"

The crowd of warriors erupted as light poured down from above.

_Like a true hero...wait why is the ceiling caving in?_

"I…will…lead…you…" Usopp groaned.

_Oh god why…_

"He's a messenger from heaven!"

"What should you have us do God Usopp?!"

"Uhh…destroy the factory behind me?"

"YES SIR!"

"USOLAND!"

The warriors charged forward and got ready to attack.

* * *

**Arbell's POV**

"Jeez now he's gone and crushed the whole ring." I said skating by debris.

"I've got his clothes!" Koala yelled.

"That was mean!" the rooster yelled "Yeah my barriers are indestructible but come on!"

"I didn't know this was down here…" Rebecca said "And where's the real Lucy?"

"AHH My hands on fire!" Sabo yelled flailing his arm "Gosh this is hard to control."

"Oh yeah the first Lucy is a guy worth 400,000,000, and Stew is worth 350,000,000, they will be the future Kings of the Pirates Strawhat Luffy and Torture Steve. We're from the revolutionary Army. Luffy's a good guy, he hasn't changed, and Steve is angry as ever."

"We came to stop a weapons shipment, we sent people in the past but they always got turned into toys." Koala explained.

"The weapons only get transferred through here." I said standing up "They're manufactured elsewhere."

"Finding that place would be a nice souvenir."

"Seems like there's work to do." I said gripping my sword "Let's do it!"

"Fancy seeing you here." Robin said walking up with two people, a man with a long nose and a glasses wearing woman with green hair

"Robin!" Koala cheered and hugged Luffy.

"Did you see Luffy and Steve? Lil is here as well." She smiled "These are my friends Usopp and Monet."

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"How dare you!" Buffalo yelled.

"He took out Doffy even though he has one leg!"

Kyros grabbed Buffalo, twisted his neck and threw him out the window.

"LAW!" Luffy yelled "I came to save you!"

"You're not supposed to be here, what about the factory!" Law yelled.

"This is the key to the cuffs." Viola said handing us the trinket.

Kyros freed the King and we started trying to free Law.

"Hurry up!" I yelled.

"The alliance is over!" Law yelled.

"Shut up!" Luffy yelled "I'll decide when it ends!"

"We're enemies again!" Law snapped "Free me and I'll kill you!"

"Stop squirming!" Luffy yelled "This is hard!"

"The cuffs are Seastone so we can't touch them we have to guide the key slowly." I said.

"Are you even listening!" Law yelled.

"WHOA!" the floor suddenly melted and threw us in the air like a wave.

"The stone guy?!" I yelled.

"Pica!"

"You almost fooled me…"

_That voice…_

"Doflamingo…!" I gasped

"Is still alive?!" everyone yelled.

"This is bad…" Doffy sighed "I'll have to break out the Birdcage…I need to fix this."

_A disembodied head is talking to us?_

"How are you still alive?!" Kyros yelled running forward.

"Why don't I teach you how to really make heads roll."

"Soldier!" Luffy yelled.

"DUCK!" I called.

Doflamingo had appeared behind him. Luffy ran up and pulled the soldier to the ground and I did the same with Viola and Law. Doffy's kick whirled around, and cut the whole palace in two.

_Holy hell!_

"Strawhat!" Doffy growled.

Both warlord's bodies were closing in.

"Luffy!"

They both swung but Luffy rolled free.

"I'll burn you to a crisp." I said pulling off my bandages **"Hellfire Fist!"**

A Blast of purple fire shot off and the real Doffy blocked it with Haki.

" **Jet Gatling!"**

Luffy laid into him with a flurry of punches, but the warlord absorbed them with his coat. The clone jumped in and slashed Luffy's back open. The other Doffy came in and drilled Luffy with a punch to the face.

" **Shave!"** I appeared in front of him **"Three Gauge Finger Pistol!"**

I stabbed forward with three fingers on my right hand but Doffy slipped around it.

" **Second Shot!"**

I used my left hand to try and get the clone but it moved too.

"Slippery little thing." I growled "It's like a puppet!"

"King Riku?" Doffy stood up "Do you remember how you felt ten years ago?"

"I have nightmares about it every night." The King said.

"Well that's nothing compared to what's about to happen." Doflamingo smirked.

"What are you aiming to do?!"

"Pica take out the trash." Doffy said.

The floor swirled again and lifted us up. We were grabbed by a huge hand and dropped outside.

"AHHH!"

" **Balloon!"**

" **Pitch Black Wings!"**

Luffy and I caught everyone as we landed on the ground.

"He dropped us to the bottom of the outer wall." Viola said.

"As long as stone guy's there we can't get close." I grumbled.

"What's that…?" Luffy pointed up and something was shooting into the sky.

"It's starting." Law gulped "The **Birdcage,** He's going to kill everyone on this island, to prevent anything from getting out."

The whole island was enclosed in a cage of razor sharp wire. There was no way out, and Doffy was using his strings to puppet the citizens into fighting and killing each other.

"He's a monster." I growled.

"What now?!" Luffy yelled when a rumbling sound stared.

The ground swelled up again and started lifting the palace into the sky and pushing us away.

"Pica's changing the shape again!" I yelled "He want's to put distance between us and Doffy!"

"Testing!" a loudspeaker stared.

"Citizens of Dressrosa, and my unwelcome guests, I now realized I should have just ruled with fear from the start."

"It's Doflamingo." I said.

"Now that the truth is out I'm sure a ton of you want to kill me, so I've decided to prepare a little game. I'm at the Royal Palace, I won't run or hide, so come kill me, if you do that the game will be over, but there's another way to end the game, kill everyone person I'm about to name and the rest of you can go free. I even have a reward for each one you kill."

"It's kill or be killed!" he yelled "Everyone is now a hunter! If you want ot live you'll have to take someone's head!"

"So will you punish the 16 people who opposed me? They're worth 100,000,000 for each star."

"These are your targets."

I the center of town a large screen appeared with the faces of people Doffy wanted killed.

* * *

" **1 Stars"**

" **Corrdia Coliseum's Prison Gladiator Rebecca!"**

" **Strawhat Pirate, Devil Child Nico Robin!"**

" **Samurai form the Wano Country, Kin'emon of the Will-O-wisps!"**

" **Dressrosa's former Princess Viola!"**

" **Strawhat Pirate, Cyborg Franky!"**

" **And Strawhat Pirate, Ice Maesto Lil!"**

"LIL?!" I yelled "WHY HER!"

" **2 Stars"**

" **Dressrosa's Ex-Captain Kyros!"**

" **Strawhat Pirate, Deathblossom Rose!"**

" **Donquixote Family Traitor, Snow Angel Monet!"**

" **And Strawhat Pirate, Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro!"**

"And the principle offenders, the leaders of this event, the 3 star!"

" **Dressrosa's Former King Riku Doldo III!"**

" **Captain of the Heart Pirates and Warlord of the Sea, Trafalgar Law!"**

" **Co-Captain of the Strawhat Pirates, Torturer Steve!"**

" **Co-Captain of the Strawhat Pirates, Strawhat Monkey D. Luffy!"**

" **And Revolutionary Office, Sabo!"**

_Damn most of the crew's on this list…except Usopp…_

"And the one who pissed me off the most!" Doffy yelled "The Solo 5 Star!"

" **Strawhat Pirate, GOD Usopp!"**

"What the fuck?!" I yelled "Usopp's worth 500,000,000?!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

**PSA: If my account or the story is ever removed you can check my twitter for updates, snakebit1995**

**Also my stories are now also on Archive of our own, same user name and everything, so if you prefer that site you can read them there.**

 


	133. Pica

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Monet's POV**

"Half a Million?!" we all yelled.

"AHHAHGHG!" Usopp just made dumb noises.

"HeHeHe…" all the warriors glared at us.

"Oh Crap!"

"Run for it!" Leo yelled.

"Get to the surface!" Sabo instructed.

We immediately started moving but the warriors who turned on us were right behind us.

" **Barrier!"**

An invisible wall appeared and blocked the enemy advance.

"You keep moving!" Bartolomeo yelled "I've got this!"

"Badup!"

"The snail's ringing." Robin said taking the phone out from between her breasts "Hello?"

"Robin?"

"Ah Zoro?"

"Yup." The snail said.

"Where are you?" Robin asked them.

"I'm with Luffy, Steve and Rose…we're somewhere?"

"Give me that." The snail's facial expression became more menacing "Hey babe is that you?"

"Steve!"

"Did you see this stuff about Lil?" he yelled.

"Yes…it worries me." She frowned "She's in danger…"

"Well she's not with me, we're at the "King's Plateau." Or what's left of it at least."

"She's not with me either, I left her with Franky outside the toy house." Robin explained.

"I can't get him on a phone." Steve grumbled "This is bad…"

"That damn Mingo! And What's with Usopp!" Luffy voice rang out "And Rebecca's on the list too!"

"Lucy?"

"Nice timing, the soldier is here now…Uhh, where did he go?"

"Mr. Soldier!" the girl yelled "He became human too right! What's he like?"

"What kind of person…What are you talking about?" Luffy said "That one legged soldier is your dad, he's that statue in the coliseum."

"So it is true…" the girl gulp.

"You can't stop here." I said pulling her **"Snow Wall!"**

I erected a blockade and pulled the girl along.

"He ran off but listen, you can't cry yet." Luffy said "I won't let him die, I'm sorry I couldn't give you the **Flare-Flare Fruit** , So t make it up I'll kick Doflamingo's ass, just stick with my friends, they can protect you!"

"We'll end this game." Steve cut back in "So don't croak just yet."

"Steve, who is with you?" Robin asked.

"It's me Luffy, Rose, Zoro, Law, King Riku and Viola"

"If you kill Doflamingo all of Kaido's rage will fall onto us." Law said "We'll have to fight an Emperor directly."

"We can talk about this later!" Luffy yelled "Look around, what will happen if we stop now!"

"I vote to side with Luffy." I said "You started this rebellion with your actions, you will have to finish this."

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Take my handcuffs off!" Law yelled.

"We can do that later!"

"I think we lost the key in the commotion…"

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"Where are we going?" Zoro asked.

"Up stupid." Rose said "Do you know what direction that is?"

"No we're going straight!" Luffy yelled.

"You're not actually-!"

"Jump!"

Luffy pulled the five of us off the ledge and down to the streets below.

* * *

**Lil's POV**

"Wow these guys are stupid, a hood and nobody notices us." I giggled riding on Franky's back as we ran through town.

"That must be the Factory." Franky said looking ahead.

"It's so obvious." I smiled "They must want us to break it to rubble!"

"You're not going anywhere." a man said blocking out path.

"Vice Admiral Bastille!"

I jumped off "Franky go ahead I'll handle this guy."

"Kid..."

"Just go!"

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Hit the ground running!" I yelled.

Luffy ballooned to catch the other and I slid to a stop. We passed by three members of the Donquixote Family.

"Law!"

"Strawhat!"

We looked around and were surrounded by citizens, marines and family members all looking for your heads.

"I fell in a bad place!" Luffy yelled.

"When I get these cuffs off I'm gonna kill you first." Law sighed.

"Everyone's looking for us." Zoro said "Everywhere is a bad place."

"Everyone is the enemy." Rose added "how interesting!"

"We should run." I said.

"Let's go!"

"Wrong way Zoro!"

The ground made strange noise and someone grabbed Luffy's ankles.

"AHH!"

He was suddenly covered in a shadow.

"Get'em!"

" **Ton-Ton…"**

"Move!" Law yelled "He's a **Super Weight Human!"**

Rose grabbed Luffy and pulled him so only his ankles were smashed.

"HAHA!" a kid with horns ran up **"Pistol High Heel!"**

"Nah." Zoro kicked the guy knocking him off balance, the kid ran forward and ended up kicking his weighted ally in the junk.

"SO heavy!"

"AGGGHHH!"

"Let's go!" I yelled punching the ground and allowing Luffy to break free.

"Shoot Them!"

"Luffy those are just Citizens!" Rose yelled "We shouldn't hurt them!"

"Fine I can use my Haki!"

"Lower the guns, you can't hit them."

We all slid to a stop as a man blocked our path.

"A Marine Admiral!"

"The old Gambler!"

The old man drew his sword but Zoro step up to block him.

_He's making Zoro shake…he's really powerful!_

Suddenly it was like the sun was blocked out.

"What?"

I looked up and gulped.

"It's a giant!" Rose screamed "He's bigger than the whole city!"

"It's the guy from before!" I yelled.

"It's Pica!"

"I'll deal with anyone who opposes the family."

"Pfffttt!" I giggled to myself "His voice is so high pitch it doesn't fit his body at all."

"Strawhat!" the giant squealed.

"HAHAHA!" Luffy was hysterical.

"Shush!" the family members said "Don't laugh at him! He doesn't like it when people make fun of his voice!"

The giant stones above us moved as Pica pulled back for a punch.

"That's not even a punch, the whole town's gonna come down on us!"

"We're moving!" I yelled grabbing Luffy and sprinting away.

""Luffy don't…BAHAHA! Tease the enemy!" Zoro yelled.

"You guys are laughing too!"

"Don't make excuses…HAHA!" Rose giggled.

"He's coming!" I yelled.

The fist slammed down and the whole town shook and we were thrown into the air. we got launched pretty far, I could have flown back but I couldn't carry the other four and dodge all the falling debris shaking off Pica.

"We flew pretty far." I sighed.

"Where are we?" Zoro wondered.

"I didn't realize that guy could get so big…" Rose shivered "scary."

"It be easy if we knew how to defeat him." Zoro mumbled.

"Strawhat…"

"Hmm?"

We looked back

"Ah Cavendish." I nodded.

"Cabbage!"

"Who's this guy?!" Zoro yelled starting to draw his sword.

"Trafalgar Law!" Cavendish slammed his sword down "Give back my popularity!"

"What are you doing?!" Luffy yelled pulling the cuffed man over "He's my friend!"

"No I'm not!"

"Do you still hate us?" I asked Cavendish.

"No I have nothing against your crew anymore." He sighed "You're God Friend saved me and I won't forget that…"

"It's nice to hear a friend be praised." Rose smiled.

By the way I found Law's hat, I'll put it on his head!"

"He's want's to stab me!"

"Well we're busy so bye." Luffy said hopping up.

"I've decided to repay you for your kindness, so I'll take Doflamingo's head, you go hide."

"I'm gonna do that." Luffy said "I have to repay Rebecca for buying me lunch."

"You're fighting for food?!"

"I know what you're trying to do!" Cavendish yelled "You just want to defeat Doflamingo and get more popular."

"Come on let's go." Luffy said leaving Cavendish to ramble to himself.

"Oh here you are."

It was Sai, Boo, and Don Chinjao.

"Oh crud run!" Luffy yelled.

"Garp's Grandson wait, my grudge is gone." The old man said.

"We're not gonna attack you over something like Prize Money." Boo said "We originally came here to crush Doflamingo's business."

"You know a lot of weird people." Zoro sighed.

"Seems like the coliseum was full of weird people." I mumbled.

"I will beat up Doflamingo and repay God Usopp's kindness."

"Knock it off I'm gonna do that!" Luffy yelled.

So then pretty much everyone from the Coliseum wanted to fight to take down Doffy, the arguments that ensued were annoying.

"Look there's a bunch of Two and Three star criminals."

A huge crowd of brutes and killers were running towards us.

"Aren't those toys that were with us in the basement?" Blue Gilly asked.

"How shameful…"

"Screw you guys!"

The warriors from the arena took out the attacking enemies.

"Hmm?" Luffy looked around "Ah, Moocy!"

It was that weird bull from our block in the contest. We hitched a ride on the bull and started to head towards the new location of the palace. Of course everyone else wanted to come and kill Doffy too, which only seemed to piss Luffy off more.

_Hey if they take out some of the smaller guys and make our job easier so be it._

"3 or 300 it's the same!" Pica roared in his high voice moving to smash us into paste.

"Move!"

" **Drill Nail!"**

" **Light King Punch!"**

Pica's stone arm shattered and rained dust and debris down around us.

"Stop following me!" Luffy yelled.

"Get over it." I sighed "It's not that big of a deal! You're whining like a baby!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	134. Giant Statue

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attack**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Oh the arm shattered." I observed.

"My head can break anything!" Don Chinjao said.

"WOW!" Luffy yelled "That was close!"

"Move! I ain't got time for small fries!" Ideo blew a few men away with his explosive punch.

The warriors from the coliseum cleared our path for us.

_They're all really strong…best not to piss them off._

"His arm's moving again!"

"Hold on." Elizabello and Chinjao were planning to step up again.

"His busted arm just grew back!" Zoro yelled "It's a waste of time if we don't know his tricks!"

"Just run!"

"Let's fly!" I yelled sprouting my wings "Hang on the bull ain't light!"

I got us about half way up the arm before I started to lose altitude.

"We gotta land." I said "I can't carry you anymore."

I dropped them down and the bull started running forward.

"Yeah!" Luffy yelled.

"Shortcut!"

_Why the hell are Abdulla and Jeet here…you know what I don't even care._

"Get off you're slowing us down!" Luffy yelled.

"It's probably negligible at best." Rose sighed.

"Strawhat!" Pica roared.

The broken arm finished reattaching and the giant started to move to crush us.

" **Gum-Gum: Grizzly Magnum!"**

Luffy blew up both of his arms and slammed them into the giant's head, shattering it.

"Hmm…" Zoro looked at the broken stone giant "The head's just made of stone."

Rose looked over "The main body is in the arm!"

"So he really is somewhat human." Zoro smirked.

"Welp this is our stop!" Rose said jumping off with Zoro "Good Luck!"

Pica came all the way out of the ground and prepared to cut us in half.

"I've got this."

I shot fire at the floor **"Thruster!"**

I blasted us over the sword and we kept running.

"He;s coming back around!"

"HYUP!"

Zoro blocked the slash "Don't slow down."

Rose dashed passed, her metal fingers becoming blades "See ya later."

We kept riding up the arm, leaving the other two to deal with Pica.

"Strawhat…I've made up my mind." Law sighed "The plan I originally suggested was just a detour to crush Doflamingo. In truth I wanted to pay him back."

"Figured as much." I shrugged.

"This time I won't lose. You see thirteen years ago someone very important to me was taken away by Doflamingo, his name was Corazon a former member of the Donquixote family, a top leader."

"He knew Doffy?" Luffy said.

"He was…Doflamingo's true biological brother." Law explained.

"What…"

* * *

**Monet's POV**

"With the ground moved like this getting to the palace will be difficult." I said "The palace has gotten far away."

We had regrouped near the top of a wall with the King and his guard.

"I found it! The key to the handcuffs!" a woman yelled.

"Viola…" I mumbled looking away.

"A saw you were aiding the forces going against Doflamingo." She said looking at me with her magic eyes "It pleases me to see you turning your life around."

"Thank you…" I sighed "That means…a lot coming from you."

"Now that we have the key we need a way to send it to Law."

"He's a pirate." King Riku said.

"Yes but they are the only hope we have." Viola said "I…wish to believe in them."

"Then do just that." I said "The anger in this place has boiled over, the young master's rule ends today."

"I'll take the key to Lucy." Rebecca said "I won't be able to stand around and do nothing."

"I'm coming too!" Bartolomeo yelled "It's a chance to see the great Luffy!"

"I will also be going, I have some…things to deal with at the palace."

"You can't take the streets, the convicts will get you." Viola told them.

"Then let's take the rooftops." Leo spoke up "I have the perfect plan."

* * *

**Lil's POV**

"She's just a child sir!" the marines yelled "You can't possibly plan to attack her."

"She's identified herself as one of the pirates." Bastille told them "We'll bring her in while we defend the townspeople."

He lifted his sword up and started to bring it down.

"So I'm finally getting recognized as I pirate…cool!"

I grabbed a gem and smashed it.

" **Rabbit Stone: Battle Bunny Riven!"**

***CLANG***

Bastille's blade was blocked by a sword.

"It's a girl in a bunny costume!" the marines cheered.

"But where did she come from."

"How does she expect to fight with that dinky sword."

"Yeah look it's all cracked and broken."

"Oh boy I'm actually getting called out for a fight." Riven said with a fire in her eyes "I can't wait!"

" **Three Hop Strike!"**

She dashed forward skipping three times before slamming her sword into Bastille's

"Come on it's been ages since I got to fight, show me what you got!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

**PS- Story will be off next week.**

 


	135. Lil vs Bastille

_talics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Lil's POV**

"It's just a girl in a dumb outfit stop her!"

" **Three hop Strike!"** Riven skipped forward and slammed her sword into the marines.

"She's doing all that damage with a broken blade! How do we stop her."

"Oh what fun!" Riven said slamming her sword down and shooting rock out "I've never felt so alive!"

"Riven!" I yelled spinning my wand **"Tornado Fury!"**

""HAHA!" she spun through the crowd and bowled over a group of Marines.

"RAH!" she was stopped by a long cleaver.

"When I came out here I didn't expect to fight children and girls in costumes." Bastille said.

Riven broke his block and jumped back.

"Well you get what you get." I giggled "Riven let's show him what we got."

"Yes Miss!"

The rabbit woman dashed forward and started trading blows with Bastille, blocking each of his strikes with a slash of her own.

"You're not bad." She said hooking his cleaver with the cracked portion of her blade.

"Hmm…" Bastille grumbled "Stop Resisting!"

"Nah don't feel like it!" Riven said doing a handstand and kicking him in the face.

Bastille shook off the kick and threw Riven to the side before charging at me, lifting his cleaver high.

"YAAA!"

"HYUP!"

I skipped back and avoided his slash "Close call."

"Riven to me!" I called waving my wand.

"I'm on it!"

Riven dashed forward, jumped into the air and slammed her sword down into Bastille.

"You can't hope to defeat me with the busted little broadsword." Bastille taunted.

"Well what if I show you my real sword." Riven smirked.

The bunny girl did a few backflips to create a gap "Miss if you would."

"Let's dance!" I smiled waving my wand in a diamond pattern **"Riven: Dampener Release!"**

Riven slammed her sword into the ground and a column of white light engulfed her. When the light cleared she was in a white a grown tunic, complete with large emerald green gauntlets.

"Her outfit changed." The marines commented.

"Her ears are gone too."

"Enough messing around." Riven said grabbing the hilt of her sword "This is my true form."

"She's way more serious when she changes styles." I smirked "Let's hit the final cord!"

Riven lifted her sword out of the ground, it was no longer cracked, it was large, massive and reformed.

" **The Exiled Blade"**

"How is a girl that small able to lift a sword like that!" Someone yelled.

"It's two times her size!"

"Yet she holds it in one hand."

"They said it was too dangerous to leave in one piece." Riven said running forward.

" **Shark Fin Cutter!"**

Bastille tried to slash her but Riven easily blocked it. I traced the air with my wand and executed her finishing maneuver.

" **Corkscrew Blow!"**

Riven twisted through the air and cut up Bastille.

"You are beyond Redemption." Riven said slamming her sword down.

"GAH!" Bastille coughed up blood and fell over.

"Vice-Admiral!"

"He was taken down by that little girl?!"

"Got ya!"

"Hey let me go!" I yelled as some Marine picked me up.

"Miss!" Riven yelled, she tried to move but I had dropped the wand and she was too far away.

"This wasn't so bad, we just had to deal with the kid." The marine smiled.

" **Blade Runner."**

The marine's grip on me released and I stumbled forward, grabbing my wand.

"Riven take them all out.

"Roger!"

Riven dashed forward, hacking her way through the marines.

"HYA!"

Her last strike was blocked by a katana.

"You stopped me." Riven said.

I turned around and saw who was blocking her.

"Drop the sword."

"You first." Riven smirked.

"Arbell!" I cheered making Riven drop her sword "It's you."

"Lil!" she smiled hugging me.

"Hmm…I see, this is the sister you referred to."

"Yeah." I smiled "Riven this is my big sis, Arbell. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for some work, I figured you needed a hand, Robin is looking for you."

"Oh, I bet Mama is worried." I said.

"I know where she was headed I'll get you to her." She said "I have something to do on the way."

"I can't sorry." I said.

I pointed down the street "I still need to help Franky destroy the factory, I can't let the others plan fail."

Arbell just smiled "All right, we can catch up later, be careful."

"I will." I cheered as she skated off "Come on Riven there's work to do."

"Yes Miss."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	136. Faker

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

I made a pattern with my fingers.

" **Finger Pistol Gatling!"** I said jabbing my hands forward and clearing a way for the bull.

"Passing on the right." Cavendish said riding passed.

"GAH!" Luffy yelled "I thought that was a shortcut but they all got in front of us, they're gonna beat us to Mingo."

"Why do you care." I sighed "It doesn't matter how fast we get there just that we get there, as long as Doffy falls that's all that matters.'

"Take down the bull!" the grunts yelled.

"Keep away from Moocy!" Luffy yelled.

"RAHHHHRARARARA!"

All the grunts in the path were cleared away as Kelly Funk blasted them out of the way.

"It's the short guy from our block." I mumbled.

"Follow us we can lend a hand." The man said guiding us "We found a shortcut that will lead you right to the Sunflower field at near the top."

"Alright, then we can pull ahead of cabbage." Luffy nodded.

"Hey Strawhat." Law spoke up "What happened to unlocking my cuffs? If I go at Doflamingo like this it's just suicide."

"We don't have the key yet." I said "Until we get it I can't help you."

"We'll figure something out." Luffy shrugged.

"What no!" Law yelled "Take me back now I'll look for the key myself!"

"Inside here." Kelly said pointing to a tunnel "This will take you up top."

"Oh thanks." Luffy said as we rode in.

"GAH!"

"Oh those two guys fells off." Luffy observed "Ah well. Charge Moocy, right to the flower field!"

"Hmm…" I relaxed on the back of the bull before I heard the phone ring.

"Ello?" I said picking up the receiver.

"Hey it's me."

"Good to hear from you again." I smiled as I heard Robin's voice "Where are you."

"I'm at the Plateau where you just left form."

"Back the whole other direction." I hummed.

"I am heading towards the flower field." She said "We found the key to Law's handcuffs."

"Give them to me now!" Law yelled "How shall we get them from you?"

"Hello." A little voice said "I'm Leo from the Tontatta tribe."

_Those dwarves everyone has been talking about…_

"We're going to get Robinland, Monetland, Miss Rebecca, and the chicken guy over to you." The dwarf explained.

"We'll meet you on the 4th level, the sunflower field."

"How do you plan on catching up?" I asked "Cause Luffy's not gonna wait."

"Leave that to me." She said "We'll see you soon."

"Love ya." I said hanging up.

"See it all worked out." Luffy laughed.

"It was a coincidence." Law grumbled.

"Hmm?" Luffy looked around "Sure is dark."

I unraveled my wrappings and held some fire up.

"It's a dead end." I said face to face with a wall.

"You really thought this was some shortcut?" a voice said "It's just some dumb old well."

I looked back towards the entrance. There was a person there, tall, skinny and wearing a long feathered cape.

"Doflamingo!"

"Look at all the weaklings gathering here." Doffy said "Walking over each other like crabs in a bucket.

"GRRA!" Luffy tried to punch Doffy but the man just swatted his hand away.

"I can't believe you got caught in such a obvious trap." He laughed **"Parasite"**

He shot out one small string and hit the bull, forcing it to fall over, Luffy and Law got pinned under the fallen animal.

" **Shave!"**

I darted forward.

_Damn the water no only slows me down but it's sapping my strength to, I need to end him fast._

I pulled my leg back **"Tempest Kick: Line!"**

I shot a vertical column out at Doffy.

"Move it." He swung his wrist and evaporated the attack.

He grabbed me and slammed me into the water.

"GAH!" I said struggling for breath.

"You guys have no sense of danger." He sighed "This was a waste of time, at this point anybody could kill you idiots, I hear that some fools are fighting on the other levels, seems like you made some friends."

He dug his heel into my neck.

"One of those friends belongs to me." He glared "I don't very much appreciate you playing with my Family's emotions. You don't respect or understand her at all."

I grabbed his leg "Let Monet and her sister go."

"One does not betray me and live to remember it…isn't that right Law." Doffy said "I don't know why you two chose these chumps, you were way crueler as a kid."

"You've turned into a sorry mess." Doffy told him.

"I won't ever be like you!" Law yelled "I was saved!"

"By who, Corazon?" Doffy pointed at him "You've gotten boring."

" **IGNITE!"** I yelled grabbing his leg and letting off a blast of heat.

"AH! AHHH!" he yelled and the fire spread up his body.

The flames dissipated when the body dissolved into strings.

"Anther clone." I said "Just like the one in the palace."

"We gotta get moving." I said pulling the bull up with what little strength I had "We need to find and stop the real Doflamingo."

"We need to get outside." Luffy and biting his finger.

" **Gum-Gum: Elephant GUN!"**

Luffy threw a punch and smashed a giant hole up to the next level.

"Hang on!" I said sprouting wings and flying our little team up to the next level.

_They're really heavy…I need a boost._

" **Hellfire Thruster!"** I shot fire out my palms and pushed us higher up.

"It's Strawhat!" someone yelled as we landed "His sidekicks too!"

"Sidekicks!" Law and I snapped.

I glared and the crowd and pointed my finger.

" **Finger Pistol: Fireflies!"**

I started shooting off a dozen flying finger pistols from my flaming hands, they burned through the crowd and cleared our path.

"Where's the real Doflamingo?!"

"Strawhat!" Cavendish said riding up "I have a plan."

"Why should I listen to you!" Luffy yelled.

"Shut up and pay attention." The fancy man said.

* * *

**Monet's POV**

"Leo this doesn't make much sense." Robin told him.

"Yeah there's no way these beetles can carry a human." Chicken added.

"These are the Tontatta Jumping Airlines." The dwarf said "Just trust us, and jump!"

He pushed us over the edge. The beetles attached to the strings started flying in a circle and slowing our descent.

"I see." I observed "The rotation and force lower acceleration, allowing us to steer from building to building."

"Exactly, as long as you run and jump from roof to roof we can skip over most of the town." Leo said "Now we have to hurry, and make sure to look out for any attacks from below."

"Roger!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	137. The SMILE Factory

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Listen." Cavendish said as we got a ride on his horse "If the executives catch us we're done for, I'll cut across here and clear the wall to get us to the 3rd level."

"I'll beat up the enemies."

We all turned around and saw we had another rider.

"When the hell did you get here?!" we yelled at the Toy Soldier…err…Kyros.

"I followed the path made my Luffyland." He said.

"Well get off you're slowing us down!" Cavendish snapped.

"Hey we're gonna go see Rebecca." Luffy told him.

"Why is she in enemy territory!" her father snapped.

"She's gonna meet us at step four." I told him "The sunflower field."

"She's on the wanted list too!"

"Don't worry she's with my friends." Luffy told him "She'll be fine."

"My horse can't carry this many people!"

"Nothing matters." Kyros said "there is only one thing I want to do, among the executives there is one man I must kill."

"You're not gonna try and die are you?" Luffy asked.

"Fool I cannot lose with a human form."

"Ok then." Luffy shrugged.

"Not okay get off!" Cavendish snapped.

"Look up ahead." I said "There's something in the way…"

All the other warriors from the coliseum were busy clearing the path for us, making sure we could get by. Some of them looked pretty messed up, they had clearly been taking a beating from Doflamingo's soldiers.

"Well let's clean up the stragglers." I told Luffy.

"yeah!"

I pointed my finger **"Finger Pistol Swarm!"**

" **Jet Gatling!"**

Luffy and I blew away the members of Doffy's army that tried to stop us.

" **Executioner's Heel!"** I saw a guy with a shark like fin run up and slam his leg into Blue Gilly's head.

"A fishman…?" I mumbled.

"The Long Leg guy got taken out!" Luffy yelled.

"Stay Focused!" Cavendish warned "This Birdcage, this game of hunting…with all the secrets revealed Doflamingo will not let anyone leave here alive. This island has become isolated, the only way out of here…it ti take down the guy at the top. He made a massive error by gathering this collections of Pirates, bandits and hunters in one place, all these strong warriors, they refuse to lose. And that's because I'm going to take Doflamingo's head."

"What are you talking about!" Luffy yelled "I'm the one who's gonna kick Doffy's butt!"

"That's my thing." Law said.

"Actually I was gonna do that." Kyros said.

"You all sound ridiculous." I sighed "Who cares so long as he loses.

"This is from what he did 10 years ago." Kyros explained.

"If we're talking time my grudge is from 13 years ago." Law chimed in.

"Oaky well then mines 30!" Luffy yelled.

"You're not that old!" Cavendish and I both snapped.

"We're almost at the third level." Cavendish said "the rest of you can get off!"

"We're close to the fourth step." Luffy said.

The horse suddenly stopped.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

I looked up, the path forward was blocked by a bunch of huge nutcrackers.

"Dammit…" I mumbled.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"Hmm." I hummed to myself.

I was standing back as Zoro tried to take down Pica.

_Each time he cuts him the stone "Dies" and he moves himself someplace new…if we want to stop him we need a way to separate Pica from the earth._

The ground around Zoro rose up and turned into a set of tendrils that tried to stab him.

" **Dagger Shot!"**

My wrist popped up and propelled a dagger forward and through Pica's stone skull.

"Missed him…" I looked up "Huh?

There were people in the sky, Robin, Monet, that chicken guy and some girl I remembered seeing on a Screen around town.

"What are you doing?!" I called out.

"They're flying!" Zoro snapped.

"Yeah no shit!" I growled "I meant why!"

"You have to stall him!" Robin yelled "We have to get behind the statue!"

I felt the ground shift.

"He's moving the statue again!" I yelled.

"So he's in the big part…" Zoro nodded pulling out his swords **"Three Sword Style: 1080 Caliber Phoenix!"**

Zoro shot off a wave that blasted through the center of the statue. I looked closely.

"There!"

I took off **"Ninja Run!"**

As the stones fell towards the ground I quickly jumped form on to the other while changing out my hand.

" **Chainsaw Arm!"**

I revved up my arm and slammed the chain down onto Pica.

"GAH!" he hissed as it bored into his shoulder.

"That outta mess him up." I said landing next to Zoro "The main body's not so much trouble, getting to it is the hard part."

"Yeah." Zoro nodded "He's not close to this level."

* * *

**Lil's POV**

"How the heck did I beat Franky here?" I said standing outside the door of the factory "I stopped to deal with the marines and everything. Whatever I better get inside."

" **Pig Stone: Rigwarl the Bristleback!"**

"Oh yeah." the pig like porcupine said stretching "Let's get physical."

"Good to see you primed and ready." I sad "Bust this door in."

"A'right." He said slamming his mace into the door and sending it flying.

"The door's open!" a bunch of Tontatta's cheered "A hero!"

"So these are the prisoners." I said "Go on get out of here."

"Not so fast brats."

"Ehh?" I looked back "Yikes…"

There was a woman there, she was big, both in height and weight, her hair was wit up in pigtail, not cute ones like mine, nasty one, she was wearing a outfit that showed too much skin and she had a vacuum on her back.

"Oi?" Bristleback scoffed "Did I bash your face in al'ready?"

"What was that?!" the woman said turning her vacuum on "No one will escape."

The dwarves started grabbing on to me so they didn't get sucked away.

"Bristleback do something!"

"Relax." He said "I'll sort it out."

He turned his back to the woman **"Quill Spray!"**

The spikes on his back flew off and jammed into the woman's vacuum, stalling it out.

Bristleback spun up his flail "I'll concave your head!"

The woman avoided the first slam put couldn't dodge the second which busted open the vacuum on her back.

"Down you go!" Bristleback laughed "You can still fight without that can't ya love?"

"What the hell are you?"

"WAH!"

"Look out!" I yelled.

Bristleback was lifted off the ground and slammed down.

"Oi who are you?" the pig growled at Senor Pink.

"I could ask you the same." The man said.

_Where is Franky…_

"Bristleback!" I yelled "Don't be afraid to get dirty."

"You got it."

"HCK!" Bristleback pulled his head back "CHOO!"

A huge ball of goo was sneezed out and blew into Senor, covering him in snot.

"That looks good on you mate." Bristleback laughed.

Senor just wiped himself off.

"Alright! I'm back!"

"Franky!" I yelled "You're okay."

"It's a robot~!"

"Right." Bristleback said "who's ready for a full on brawl?"

"No fighting with our team!" I yelled.

"This is my fight, step off pig." Franky said.

"Okay we're really gonna argue about this?!"

"You wanna have a go metal head?" Bristleback growled "I'll take the both of you on."

"This is a fight between men." Franky said.

"Oh come on!" I yelled.

"Oh…why didn't you just say so mate, I'll step out."

"Bristleback!"

"I ain't one to interfere in a gentlemanly duel Miss." He said.

"I've been trapped with a group of total idiot…MEN!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	138. The Flower Feild

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Look out!" I yelled jumping back.

The giant nutcracker dolls were flailing around and making a mess of things. We had managed to knock a few down but they just got back up.

"They're not alive so they have no stamina." I said "They don't stay down."

We weren't able to just ride by because Cavendish's horse had been taken down with one chomp.

" **Demon Transformation!"** I transformed into my full demon for,

" **Hellfire Six King Gun!"**

I laid into one of the soldiers with my most powerful attack, I bent in two and flew back but a few seconds after landing it pulled itself off the floor and started clacking forward again.

"Damn." I growled "I burned a hole in that thing…"

" **Roundtable!"**

Cavendish flipped passed and sliced the monsters head off, once again it made a gear grinding noise and just picked it's head up.

"There's still more." Cavendish said "And they're not stopping."

"Luffy let's do the thing!"

"Right!" he said picking up a block of rubble **"Gum-Gum Catapult!"**

He threw the rock at me and I laid into it with a flurry of punches, firing rock shards at the toys.

" **Hellfire Shrapnel Shot!"**

The nutcrackers were perforated with shards of rock, but again they only got up and kept walking.

"Are these things immortal?" Kyros wondered.

"If I didn't have these cuffs on I could just break them apart at the core." Law growled.

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed "Something's falling."

Something crashed into one of the nutcrackers and smashed it into the ground. I looked up and saw another person descending.

"Robin!" I called out as I transformed back to normal.

"It's the parrot guy." Luffy said pointing at Bartolomeo who had just crashed down.

"You were down here?" Robin said landing next to me.

I smiled at her.

_All in one piece…good._

"Hurry up and unlock me." Law begged.

I heard the ground shift as someone jumped down.

"The girl and the traitor got away…" the man said.

This guy had tall and spikey blue hair and a steampunk like outfit.

"Doesn't matter…the two of them won't make a dent in the palace." He said "I am Gladius, now state your names!"

"Steve you must go to the next level." Robin told "Rebecca is waiting there with the key to Law's handcuffs. Monet should be with her as well."

"I'm not just gonna leave you here." I said.

"I will, be perfectly fine." She smiled "Have some faith, you will be of more use up there."

" **Barrierbility!"** Bartolomeo yelled **"Staircase!"**

"…Fine." I said turning away from her "Come on up the stairs!"

Bu the time I turned Luffy was carrying Law up and Kyros was running on ahead.

_One Level closer to Doflamingo…_

* * *

**Monet's POV**

"It seems Robin and Bartolomeo landed okay." I said walking away from the cliff "the rest are on their way up here."

"That's good." Rebecca smiled.

"I told you Usoland and his friends were strong." Leo cheered "We've gotta go save Princess Mansherry, Rebecca you should stay with Monetland, wait here for Luffyland and the others."

"We'll be fine for a few minutes." I nodded "I am more than enough to deal with most attackers."

The dwarves skittered off and I was left alone with the Princess.

"I had never been to this field." I said "And now it's been moved all the way across the country, it's quite beautiful. I wish I had gotten to see it in its natural location."

"Yeah it's nice…" the girl said shyly.

"You're quite trusting given my past." I said "I appreciate that."

"Well I've never known you while you were with them so I have no reason to hold a grudge." The girl said.

"Uhhh…" a voice groaned "What's all the racket."

"Oh dear…" I gulped turning around.

_Diamante…_

"Oh~" he slurred "It's you two."

I stared him down "Rebecca run away…I can handle him, but you should run away and get the key to the others.."

I looked over my shoulder she was frozen in fear.

"RUN!" I said pushing her.

She stumbled forward before fleeing.

"You've interfered enough Monet." Diamante glared "You know what happens to people who turn their backs on Doffy."

"Tell me, where is the Young Master?" I asked "I believe I owe him a resignation letter."

"HMPH!" Diamante lifted his sword and slashed at me.

" **Snow Wall!"** I put my hands up and blocked the attack before moving my hand forward **"Snow Impact!"**

I shot off a blast of packed snow that drilled his stomach. Diamante's body became paper thin and all the attack did was push him away.

_The force of the air moved his flag body…dammit._

"HRAAA!" Diamante turned back to normal and got ready to slash his sword.

"You know your sword can't piece my snow." I said preparing to erect a wall.

"You're right." He smirked "But you're not who I'm looking to hit."

"Huh?!"

The sword swerved right passed me.

"Rebecca! Look out!" I yelled.

_I can't form a wall at that distance._

"GAH!" Diamante yelled out in pain as his chest was sliced open.

"Kyros!" I gasped.

"Don't you dare, lay a hand on my family ever again!"

_This is his true form…it's just as strong as he was years ago when he attacked the palace alone._

"The keys!"

I turned back and saw Luffy, Steve and Law had made it to the upper level. Luffy stretched his hand out for the key, quickly grabbing it and unlocking Law's cuffs, once free Law used his powers to slice up one of the giant nutcrackers.

"You Bastards!" Diamante roared.

"Finally free." Law said rubbing his clearly sore wrists.

"Seems like we made good time." Steve nodded.

"So this is the fourth floor." Luffy said "Mingo must be around here somewhere."

"He's in the palace." I told them.

"It seems I'll be held up here." Kyros told them "May I trust Doflamingo to you?"

"Of course!"

"Quickly!" I yelled "You can get in over there."

"You're not going anywhere Monet!" Diamante yelled.

He tried to stab me but his sword was pushed away by a fist covered in fire.

"She's done working with you." Steve glared.

"Come on!" Luffy yelled throwing me over his shoulder "Let's go!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	139. Doflamingo

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

We started heading towards the castle, that stone giant had distorted all the floors so it was difficult to get by.

"Mingo!" Luffy yelled running passed.

"Wait!" Monet said grabbing him "Stop…"

"What is it?" I asked.

Monet's breathing seemed to slow, gradually the room got colder, frost gathered on the walls, and that was when I saw it, suspended around the room were lengths of razor wire.

"Had you kept running you'd have been sliced to pieces…" Monet said.

_She used her snow flurries to cover the wires so we could see._

"Could one of you please cut the wires…?" she asked.

" **Tempest Kick!"**

I shot out a wave and broke all the razor wire, clearing the path forward. We walked a little farther forward before there was a shadow blocking the path.

"Who's there?" Law asked.

"Shadow's kinda small." I said.

It was hard to make the figure out from this distance with this lighting.

"Is it…Lil?" Luffy asked.

"Why would she be over here?" I said.

"No…" Monet hummed "It's Sugar, my little sister."

"Move Monet." The girl said "I just want to give them one gental pat on the back for getting this far."

"Whatever happens you cannot let her touch you." Monet said getting defensive.

"It will train my power but I can dived her into piece." Law said.

"No." Monet raised a hand "I can talk her down."

"Move Monet." The other girl growled stomping forward "Or you'll end up like all the others."

"You'd go so far as to forget me too." The green haired woman sighed "Anyone you turn into a toy is erased from all memories…even your own."

"Don't do something you'll regret kid." I spoke up.

"I am not a kid." Sugar growled "I'm a full grown woman capable of making adult decisions! You know I'm 22 right, I just look like I did when I was 10."

"Sugar's Hobby-Hobby fruit stops ageing." Monet explained.

" **Snow Bunnies!"**

Monet raised her hand and shot off a flurry of snowball.

"HYA!" Sugar tapped each one and they all turned into stuffed rabbits.

"I can turn anything into a toy!" the girl said slapping the ground **"Yellow Brick Road!"**

The floor popped up like toy bricks and flew at me.

" **Snow Wall!"** Monet held up her hand and blocked the attack.

" **Toy gun!"** we all jumped to the side and avoided a flurry of rubber pellets.

" **Snow Sword!"** Monet's arm shifted into a blade and she slashed around.

"You three go ahead." She said "I will handle this situation."

"We don't have time for this." Law said.

"Please…" Monet said looking over her shoulder "I must finish this."

"Come on we're going." I said.

"Have fun playing!" Luffy cheered.

"We're going up!" I said pulling my fist back and blasting the ceiling.

Luffy sprung himself up and I grabbed Law to fly the two of us to the top.

"You sure took your time." Doflamingo snickered "Before we start let me ask you something, why did you come here?"

_Why…did I come here?_

"I came here to kick your ass!" Luffy yelled.

"Same." Law shrugged.

"Sure that sounds good." I nodded.

"I'm disappointed." He sighed.

"Hmm?" Luffy looked over "Bellamy?"

"Ever the curious one." Doffy said "Aren't you two old foes from Mock Town? When did you get all chummy?"

"The past is the past." Luffy said "Let him go."

"Why? He came to me with a death wish." Doflamingo explained. "You see…this is how a deal with trash."

"Grr…" Luffy gritted his teeth.

"Nothing stupid." I mumbled to him.

"You see, this is how things are when people fail me, it will be the same for Monet…only she'll get far worse for betraying me…then again I always expected her to turn on me one of these day, she never trusted me since the day I pulled her out of that alley. Do you know what kind of life she used to have?"

I just glared at him.

"She was a prostitute." He said "a street urchin with nowhere to turn, throwing herself at the fire just to keep her precious little sister fed, and look, now she's trying with all her might to fight in a way that won't get Sugar hurt. She's soft for that girl."

"These two are prime examples." Doffy said "You can't change how someone is, you're who you are when you're born."

"That's a lie!" Luffy yelled "They have changed! Bellamy is different now."

"Just…kill me." The man wheezed.

_Damn he's gotten messed up._

"Let him go!" Luffy yelled shooting his leg out.

"Wait!" Law yelled.

Doflamingo just lifted Bellamy up like a shield.

"GAH!" Luffy yelled "Sorry!"

"You can't give in to anger." Law said "That's what Doflamingo wants, if you fall into his trap you'll never escape. If you lose your head here you really will end up with no head got it. Doflamingo is cruel and fiendish."

"Behehehehe!" the man behind Doflamingo laughed "he kicked him in the face!"

_Bit of a delayed reaction._

"Calling me cruel is something else." Doflamingo said "You're the one who destroyed my SAD factory, killed Virgo and kidnapped Caesar. You freed the toys on this island and what's next, the SMILE factory? And the cherry on top is that you think you can come here and take my head. I'm so sick of your crap, it's reminding me of 13 years ago."

"What happened back then is why I'm here now!" Law yelled.

"You had the chance at the 3rd Corazon in your lap and you threw it away!" Doffy growled **"Black Knight!"**

"Another String puppet!" I yelled.

Law blacked the doppelganger's attack with his sword while Luffy made a dash for the real one, again Doffy used Bellamy to block for him.

"Watch it he's under Doflamingo's control."

"Behehehehe! It's like playing with toys!" the other man laughed.

" **Finger Pistol!"**

I appeared before the man stabbing at him with my hands "Caught ya sleeping.

"Hmm?"

I jumped back.

_I missed…no I know I hit him…_

I pulled my leg back **"Tempest Kick!"**

I shot a wave out and sliced the man's side but somehow I only hit his coat.

_But I hit him for sure that time…there's more here than meets the eye…Is he really this big or…_

I unwrapped my hand "I'll just burn you to cinders!"

I pointed my hand again **"Hellfire Figner Pistol!"**

"HYUP!" the man zipped around it.

_He dodged with his whole body that time…why?_

"Stop getting in the way!"

"He's gonna hit Law?" the man sniffed.

"Luffy what are you doing?!" I snapped as he charged at Law.

_Right according to plan._

" **Room!"**

Law set up a dome and switched his position with Doflamingo's, allowing Luffy to drill Doffy with a punch.

" **Red Hawk!"**

"Doffy!"

"Got ya big guy!" I smiled **"Demon Gaze!"**

He looked deep into my eyes.

"What…are you."

"You're worst nightmare." I hissed "No one can move a muscle under the eyes of a demon."

" **Radio Knife!"** Law spun in the air and cut the man into discs.

"You two are the worst." Law growled.

"You talking to us or them." I laughed looking at Luffy.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	140. Monet Vs Sugar

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Monet's POV**

I stared down with Sugar, the hallway we were fighting in had been warped and molded, one half looked like it was made of toy building blocks and the other half looked like an igloo, in only the few minuets we had been fighting the whole room had warped as a result.

"Why are you fighting me?" I asked "You don't care for the Young Master."

"I have to stop you." She said "Cause if I do I can make you a toy…and they you won't get punished for disobeying Master."

I glared at her "I won't get punished, because they will defeat him, Law…The Demon…Strawhat, I've put my faith in them, why won't you do the same."

"I've seen what Doflamingo can do!" she yelled swiping her hand at me "No one can stop a monster like that!"

" **Head-Cracker Doll!"**

One of those huge creatures from outside burst through the wall and bit me in half; luckily I am a Logia user so I was able to reconstitute my body.

"You have no Haki Sugar, you cannot touch me."

" **Firetruck!"**

Sugar pulled out a toy car that started spewing flames.

"Dammit!" I jumped back to avoid the fire only to get surrounded by the Head-Crackers.

" **White Swan's Dance!"**

I turned my arms into wings and spun in place, slicing the toys in two. They rumbled and rattled before restoring to a fixed form.

" **Snow Hut!"** I rose a dome around me to protect me from the attacking toys.

"That won't work!" Sugar blasted the dome with fire to melt it.

The side melted down and I had to roll out of the way **"Snow Rabbits!"**

I shot off a flurry before falling back because of the Head-Crackers.

_I need to stop her, I can't keep up forever._

"Sugar please put your trust in the Strawhats like I have, it's the only way we can be free!"

"Stop begging." She growled throwing a bunch of jacks at me "I won't give in!"

" **Snow Bear Claw!"**

I changed my hand and crashed it down on one of her toys and then jumped over it. I managed to get close to Sugar.

_If I can touch her I can slow her metabolism down and make her pass out…but getting this close, one touch and it's over._

Sugar and I started trying to grab each other.

_The first one to touch the other will win._

I bobbed and weaved in and out of my sister's palm thrusts, she was doing the same to me trying to grab her.

"I need you to trust me!"

"I need you to stop babying me!" Sugar said.

"What…" the two of us slid back.

"Monet…" she looked at me "I'm 26…please…you know how old I truly am, everyone treats me like a kid, your my sister…I thought you'd understand and let me be myself, I'm important to Doflamingo, I'm never allowed to leave Dressrosa, never allowed to be alone for fear his whole plan will fall apart, I'm babied day in and day out, I just want someone to treat me like the adult I really am!"

"Sugar…" I sighed "I…I didn't realize I was making it so hard for you."

"You helicopter over me all the time." Sugar said walking up "When you get sent off on missions…I finally get a little breathing room."

She looked up at me "I know you care Monet, but please, just give me some space sometimes okay, let me make my own decisions, let me be myself."

I looked down at her "I…I understand. I haven't been a very good sister have I…"

"No." Sugar smiled "You're the best big sister ever, you gave up your dream to give me a good life, you…you did all those awful things to protect me and make sure I was strong."

"Sugar."

"Can we…please just stop this." She frowned.

"I think that's a good idea." I smiled "Besides…soon this hell will be over, and we can both be free."

"You're new friends…?" she hummed "They know that dumb long nose right?"

"Oh…Usopp, yes."

"Well…then I guess we can trust them." She smiled.

She leaned over and hugged me, her head at my waist "I love you big sis."

"I love you too Sugar."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	141. Size dosen't matter

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"HYUP!" I flipped back to avoid an earth spike and landed on a different spire, balancing on the small pinpoint tip.

Zoro and I had been dueling with Pica for a while now, we kept struggling to find any opening to end him and stop his giant body from moving.

"Hmmm?" I noticed the ground was too still.

Something was wrong, he wasn't attacking enough.

"Zoro he moved!" I yelled.

"Yeah I know!" he said slashing through a pillar "But we can't do much if he's in the ground. We need to catch him when he resurfaces."

The wall suddenly shifted again and all the people who had already stopped fighting and were incapacitated were hit with an attack.

"He's after the injured!" I yelled.

"Bastard." Zoro yelled running after the movement in the wall.

"I'm right behind you." I said jumping from spike to spike as I followed Zoro.

"Hey how much longer are you gonna pick on the weak ones!" Zoro yelled.

" **Grappling Hook!"**

I threw my fake hand at a nearby building and pulled myself over to it.

"RAHH!" Pica's face suddenly shot out of the wall and opened its mouth **"Bitestone!"**

" **BAKI!"** Zoro swiped his sword and sliced the head in two, one half kept moving but the other became motionless and fell.

_He wasn't inside the one…he only moves the earth he's actually in himself_

" **Dagger Shot!"** the palm on my fake arm opened and shot off a spike that imbedded itself in the moving half.

Pica hissed before and arm popped up and pulled the spike out.

_I was right he was in that part._

"I'm going to the King's Plateau." Pica said.

I looked up toward the cliffs, I knew there were a lot of people up there, Usopp and the Samurai's even the real King of this country was there.

"Everyone in this country seems to want King Riku back in power." Pica said as Zoro sliced the head a few more times.

"What about it?" Zoro asked.

"Doffy is the only king this country needs."

" **Blade Arm!"** the sword extended from my forearm and I used it to slice through a spike that grew out of the earth.

I slide down the spike and landed on the ground, it was silent again.

"He moved…" I mumbled.

The ground suddenly rumbled again and I looked across the city and saw the giant statue was waking up.

"His back in that thing!" I yelled.

"He's trying to wipe out that whole plateau!" Zoro said taking off.

I looked up and saw just how far away we were.

_He got us to chase him all the way to the bottom knowing he moves faster in the earth and we'd never catch up!_

"If he delivers that punch the whole city could get wiped out!" I said shooting my hand off again to pull myself up "You're too heavy Zoro you need to find your own way up."

I reeled in the chain to get a running start and began jumping and hopping my way to the top of the cliffs as fast as possible, luckily my training made me pretty fast on my feet and jumping from spike to spike hastened my run as well.

_Even if I manage to get up there how can a little woman like me stop a giant like that…my best bet is probably the drill arm but if I dig into his back he'll only move someplace else…we need to separate him from the earth itself._

"I've got it!" I said changing my direction and heading back down the mountain at a diagonal.

I slid to a stop at the giant's ankles.

" **Drill Arm!"**

My mechanical arm buzzed and clicked as it rotated around and equipped the dill in place of my hand.

I looked up at the massive ankle and spun up the drill **"Boring Digger!"**

I slammed the bit into the rocks and started breaking them apart.

_He's so big he hasn't noticed yet…_

I cracked the one leg and quickly moved to the other, as I drilled through it I saw Zoro was getting into position.

_Good he picked up on what I was doing._

Zoro was hurled into the air by Orlumbus and that's when I cracked the second leg and switched to my chainsaw.

I pulled back and dashed through the ankles knocking Pica away from the ground. The second he started to fall towards the ground I changed to the blade arm and started running up the back.

"Time to break him to pieces!" I cheered.

" **Three Thousand Worlds!"**

Zoro shot through the center and cut Pica at the waist. While he reoriented himself I sliced the legs to shreds, confirming Pica was trapped in the upper half.

"He's with you!" I yelled.

"Hmm…" Zoro nodded and cut the top in half two more times.

Each time Zoro cut a piece of the statue I would follow behind perforating the broken parts with daggers to make sure we knew Pica was in the other half.

"He's in the arm!" I yelled.

When we were down to just the hand Pica jumped out of the palm, I kicked off a few of the falling stones and got in position behind him as Zoro readied his swords.

"Just cause you cut the stones doesn't mean you've won!" Pica yelled "You'll never get passed my Haki!"

"You assume yours is stronger than ours." Zoro said.

"HAHAHA!" I laughed as I placed my blade arm at his neck and made my killing intent clear "Rendering Judgement!"

I swiped my forearm as Zoro slashed through him.

" **Three Thousand Worlds!"**

" **Ninja Assassination: Contract Kill!"**

Blood sprayed out of his chest as Pica was defeated and the statue began to fall towards the ground.

" **Grappling Hook!"**

I shot my hand to the cliff and yanked myself over as Zoro jumped to safety.

"Took us longer than expected." I sighed as the falling rocks were blasted away by that King's super punch "Had that been a real job they'd have cut my pay."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**PS: This story now updates Biweekly, aka Every other week, this will help me have time for my other stories and keep distance from the manga.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	142. True Demon

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Seems he can't reconstruct." I said looking at Trebol who was now in pieces.

"That hurt didn't it?" Luffy yelled at Doffy.

"He still looks good." Law said "That same trick won't work twice."

"This one will stay out of the way?" I asked.

"The **Radio Knife** has a different cut, it won't restore for minutes."

"That's enough for me to finish it." I said dashing forward and jabbing my hands.

A bubble popped up from Trebol's nose **"Snot Blade!"**

" **Finger Pistol Gatling!"**

Both my hands were stopped by Doflamingo's leg, I grabbed him and threw him back.

"Outta the way!" I yelled ducking under and igniting my arms.

I looked up and saw Doflamingo or the clone above me.

" **Hellfire Spiral!"**

I shot my hands up and roasted the clone to block its attack.

"RAHH!"

"GAH!" Law groaned as his chest was pierced by spikes from Doflamingo.

Luffy tried to go help him but got kicked to the side and tied up.

"ROAR!" I transformed and opened my mouth **"Brimstone!"**

I shot off a red laser only to have Doffy dodge it, and tie my legs to the floor, I flapped my wings to try and get off the floor but I was stuck and had to burn them away.

"Don't you remember what I hate the most Law, being taken for a fool!" Doflamingo yelled "Nothing pisses me off more than a few punks thinking they can take me down! Don't you know who I am, I'm a World Noble!"

"Hmm?" I squinted "He's a noble."

"But then my stupid father came down to this trash heap of a world, leaving his family behind, and he gave that power away!" Doffy yelled "Living like the average human, what nonsense! When I was eight years old I saw heaven and hell because of my stupid father, so I killed him and took his head back to Mariejois, but they wouldn't accept me because I was from the family of traitors, that's when I swore to destroy the world that they dominated! My life is far greater than yours, you can't even compare to me!"

Doffy waved his hands and sent his clone and Bellamy to attack Luffy. Luffy leaned back and kicked them back.

" **Octopus Stamp!"**

Once he battered them back he flipped back only to land under Doflamingo.

"RAHHH!" Doffy stomped him foot and sent Luffy falling through the floor.

"Luffy!" I yelled as I burned the strings off my feet.

"Let's get started with the execution of the demon!" Doffy said as I flew forward.

" **Hellfire Fist!"** I pulled back only to have my wings get shot by bullet strings and I skidded out only to have my attack snuffed out by Trebol who shot snot from across the roof.

"Uhh?" I growled looking at the slime on my hand "Why is it bubbling?"

Suddenly the slime got hot and them popped like a bubble spreading fir everywhere. I was knocked back by the blast and forced back into my human form.

_That stuff is flammable…that explains why he dodged me before; if my fire hits him he'd pop like a gas balloon._

"How do you have the power to move CP0?" Law asked "As a fallen Noble you shouldn't have that power."

"I know about the important national treasure, its existence could shake the world, so they can't kill me so they had to become cooperative." Doffy explained "You know what powers the Op-Op fruit has, besides the personality transfer you know the strongest power of the fruit."

Law glared "Of course I do, I could perform the **Eternal Youth Operation** , in exchange for my life I can grant a person eternal life."

_The Op-Op Fruit has that sort of power?_

"You were never supposed to eat it!" Doffy said jumping up into the sky "Everything you've learned it was because of this Family, and now you turn on us, just like that idiot!"

Law's face got angry **"Room!"**

He teleported behind Doflamingo "I wonder what you think of Monkey D. Luffy, what do you think the initial D?!"

Law tied to stab Doffy only to have his sword grabbed and the attack blocked.

"Monkey D. Luffy means nothing; he was pulled here by the strings of fate." Doffy said.

"I'm a D as well." Law told him.

_Oh…he is?_

"GRAAA!" Doffy swiped his hands and threw Law back.

Law only recovered and stabbed Doffy with his **Injection Shot** "I'm here to complete the task from back then, I'm pulling this trigger."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	143. Eruption of Anger

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**Steve's POV**

" **Hellfire Claws!"**

I ran forward, my arms engulfed in purple flame, and slashed at Trebol. I had been trying to roast him for a while now but he was so slippery he was hard to hit.

" **Tact!"**

Law snapped his fingers and sent a chunk of the castle at Doflamingo. Doffy held his arm up to take the attack.

" **Spider Web!"**

The rocks crumbled into smaller pieces as I swiped at Trebol. Each time I missed I was getting pelted by that nasty goo that would burst a explode shortly after.

"Don't bore with these attacks." Doflamingo sighed grabbing law by the wrist "You're letting your emotions get the better of you law, you didn't realize you've been digging your gave from the start."

" **Hellfire Fist!"**

I punched at Trebol causing him to spin away.

" **Tempest Kick: Line!"**

While I had Trebol on the back foot I reached down and grabbed the rubble in my Demon Form.

" **Hellfire Tsunami!"**

A wave of flaming rock rose up and rolled forward, Trebol slinked around it before shooting a ball of goo at me and connecting it on my hand where it instantly boiled and burst, nearly blowing my hand off.

_My body is naturally hot so his weirdly flammable snot burns right away, but he's so slippery I can't get a hit…how I a guy that big able to dodge so easily._

I heard a lot of screaming all the sudden and looked back to see Law's arm was cut off.

_Shit that's not good._

"MINGO!"

The floor ripped open and the string clone from earlier flew out and disintegrated. Luffy was on a war path downstairs and from the sounds of it Bellamy wasn't doing so hot himself. Around me I could hear the city burning and various things exploding. Judging by the pissed off look of Doffy's face we had the advantage.

" **Brimstone!"**

I inhaled before launching a blood red laser at the warlord. Once he moved to dodge I used **Shave** to get behind him and wrap my hands around his waist.

" **Demonic Belly to Back Suplex!"**

I lifted Doffy up and flipped him over my head and slammed him into the ground roughly. I quickly pulled him back up and drilled him with a kick to the chest. Once he crashed down a few levels on the cliffs his body dissolved into strings.

_Figured as much, he pulled me away from the injured Law with a clone I didn't even see him make. Even with my Demonic strength he took a little while to take down._

"RAAAHHH!" I roared when I flew up and crashed back on the roof at the same time as Luffy.

"You two sure took your time." Doffy said as I changed back to my human form to catch my breath.

"Stop playing dumb!" Luffy yelled blowing up his hand and hardening it **"Elephant Gun!"**

" **Spider Web!"**

"Hyup!" I slid behind Doffy's web and got my hands ready **"Six King Gun!"**

I clenched my fists and let of a cannon blast of air only to hit the ground.

"Dammit he moved so fast."

The ground itself rose up around me and turned into a string spire.

" **Break White!"**

" **Demon Mode!"** I quickly changed forms and built up flames to blast off **"Hellfire Nova!"**

My flames burned the strings away and I growled at Doflamingo.

"Law!" Luffy yelled "Hey come on get up! Where'd your arm go."

"It was cut off stupid now's not the time!" I yelled.

"It should be pretty obvious." Doflamingo said "Can't you tell he's dead?"

"Shut up!" Luffy yelled.

_I'm not over there but from here I can see it doesn't look too good…he might really have kicked it?_

"You know he sounded like he really trusted you guys, Strawhat this and Demon that…he said you'd preform a miracle together. But even if all three of you attacked at once you'd still lose." Doflamingo taunted "Now then…it's time to end this game."

"DAMN YOU!" Luffy yelled.

**Lil's POV**

"Yeah that's it, smash it!" I cheered at the Tontatta's threw another tank.

"Another!" Alistar yelled hurling his tank "Any more Miss?"

"No we've gotten the whole place…" I paused "Do you hear that squeaking noise?"

"Hmm…yes." He nodded "That cage…I think it's getting smaller."

_If that cage of razor sharp strings snaps shut on us we'll all be cut into bloody gut ribbons…but how the heck can we stop it?_

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	144. Trebol

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Everyone will die, it's only a matter of time!" Doflamingo laughed "The game has changed."

"This was never a game!" I yelled.

"Just shut up and listen." Doflamingo said "The Birdcage is shrinking bit by bit, and soon everyone is going to die, this country is going to end! I think there's about an hour left till the end of it all. You can't save anyone, there's nothing to be gained by leaving the idiots of this country alive, the town, the animals, your friends…and you two…everyone will die! I don't care though I can just make a new country."

"This ends if I kick your ass!" Luffy yelled.

"Let's go!" I grabbed him and threw him forward, surrounding him with fire.

Right before he hit Doflamingo Law switched their places.

"You're the one who's going to die Doflamingo!" Law yelled stabbing him "I'll tear you down from the inside, **Gamma Knife!"**

"GAHHH!"

"How?!" Trebol gasped.

"We're in a **Room."** I growled appearing behind him **"Demon Horn Pistol!"**

I slammed into the sticky man from behind, my horns digging into him before charging him into a wall.

"You don't actually think you got me do you LAW?!" Doflamingo yelled.

" **Gum-Gum Jet Stamp!"**

" **Shave!"**

Luffy kicked Doffy in the back while I ran over and pulled Law to safety, he was alive but he was short an arm.

"He's still breathing." I pointed out changing back into my Human Form.

"I'll get him!" Luffy yelled.

"No…let me." Law groaned dragging himself over.

"Why you-!" Trebol tried to jump in but I punched him away.

"You and I have plenty to settle." I growled.

"You can't win." Doflamingo stood over Law who he had felled "I'll just stich myself up again and again."

Doflamingo raised his leg "This time I'll make sure your dead!"

"Hmm…" Luffy stopped Doflamingo's foot with his own "No…"

"Why'd you stop me?" Doffy asked "I was just gonna split his melon, into tiny paces!"

Luffy dropped Doflamingo, a wave of pressure shot off when the two of them collided.

_Haki clash?_

"You'll never win!" Trebol laughed "Doffy's on a whole different level."

"Will you shut up?" I said dashing in front of him **"Finger Pistol!"**

I transformed into my demon form and grabbed Trebol before slamming him down. Luffy was still fighting Doflamingo but my attention was focused on the Slimy guy.

I swept around to hit him again but only ended up grabbing slim and getting my hand stuck.

" **Brimstone!"**

I shot him dead center in the chest but still the hole closed.

_Impossible I charged that attack to hit even a Logia, there's no way is he actually…That's it._

I flipped Trebol, slamming his head into the ground **"Stern-Breaker!"**

I threw all the goop off me and focused.

" **Life-Return: Thin Form."**

Most of my muscles melted off until I was far thinner I pulled my leg back and fired a blast.

" **Tempest Kick: Line!"**

The attack bisected Trebol vertically and I saw blood gush out.

_I hit him!_

I took in a big breath **"Demon Roar!"**

I howled and shook the very bones of people nearby, the air rippled and the snot blew off Trebol, underneath all that, he was skinny.

_He's just like that cat guy we fought in Usopp's village, his clothes made him look bigger than he really was, that's how he dodged all my attacks that should have hit._

I charged my hand up as I changed back to my human form **"Hellfire Fist!"**

The second I hit him with the punch all the snot around us, picked up the sparks and blasted off like an inferno.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feedback is appreciated.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	145. Burning Castle

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Monet's POV**

"The palace is on fire." Sugar said.

After our fight we had regrouped with Robin and Kyros. They had taken care of Diamante and I heard through the grapevine that Pica was also out of the way.

"That fire…is purple." Robin observed.

"RAAAAHHH!"

In the air Luffy was fighting with Doflamingo but they disappeared back behind the smoke.

"Should we go help them?" Leo asked.

"We'd probably be in the way." I sighed.

"ROOOOAAAARR!"

A pitch black demon flew out of the fire and threw Trebol to the ground on the hill.

" **Hellfire Crush!"**

Steve crashed into the ground destabilizing the earth with a massive punch.

" **Sticky Launcher!"**

"I blew you up with your own snot and you still keep fighting." Steve growled pointing his finger **"Flying Hellfire Finger Pistol!"**

He snapped his wrist and shot off a flurry of small flames to blow up Trebol's attack midair.

"Brimstone!"

The Demon opened his mouth wide and let off a blast of red hot…stuff that blasted Trebol back. Trebol was shot through a wall and back into the flaming palace.

"Luffy I'm open!" Steve held his hand out.

"I'll leave his to you!" Luffy said hurling Law at us.

"HYUP!" Steve flew up and grabbed him before flying back down to earth and transforming back to a human.

"Stop interfering!" Doflamingo said shooting a few Strings off before Luffy kicked him.

" **Snow Rampart!"**

I slammed my hands down and created a small wall to block the strings while Cavendish jumped by to take out the rest.

"We gotta pull back this place is about to get messy." Steve said "It's not safe."

"Doflamingo's right there!" Cavendish said.

"I need you to deal with the problems here." Steve glared "There's someone else still waiting for me…I'm not letting him interfere."

"I'll go see if Bartolomeo will build us a bridge." Cavendish ran off.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked as her grew wings.

"To take care of unfinished business, I'll leave Law to you guys." He said "If you can save his arm it'll be more useful on him than on the ground."

The palace started to crumble and fall apart as Luffy and Doflamingo clashed once more.

"Hurry now there's not much time!"

"Hang on!" Law woke up and grabbed Cavendish "Put me…down."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Cavendish asked.

"I've been waiting all this time to see my revenge on Doflamingo." Law panted "I've done what I can the only thing left…ids to leave it up to Strawhat. And when he wins, I want to see it myself…but if he loses, I deserve to be killed with him because I got them involved in this fight."

"Luffy only fights battles he wants to." Robin explained.

"Just leave me!" Law yelled "…please."

"There's no convincing him otherwise." Cavendish sighed laying him down "The rest of you go I'll stay here with him."

"May I join you as well?" I asked "I have a vested interest in the fall of the Young Master."

"Robin you need to go." Steve said preparing to take off "I don't want you near what Luffy about to do…"

"Haa…" she sighed and started to walk.

"Later you're gonna tell me who did that to your back." He hissed "And I'll rip their soul right out of them."

"Fufufu." Robin sighed and kissed him on the cheek "You're sweet."

* * *

**Later**

**Lil's POV**

"Can you stop it?!" I asked my giant sheep.

"RAHH!" he pushed on the factory with Alistar "The string won't snap but the factory won't break apart either.

"Well keep going!" I yelled "We don't have to break it we have to slow it down or expand it."

_Come on you two are the strongest crystal spirits in terms of raw strength I'm counting on you to buy Luffy and Papa more time._

* * *

**Later**

**Steve's POV**

_Whatever it is he's doing here, I can't let him have his way. The timing should be just right._

"WHOOSH!"

I slid around a corner as Luffy deflated and fell right out of the sky.

_He wasn't fast enough the birdcage is still up, Doffy's not out of it yet._

"Wehahaha!"

"There you are!" I roared transforming.

I flew up and spun in the air. Burgess smashed through the rubble and went right after Luffy.

" **Hellfire Comet!"**

I dive-bombed him and slammed into him as he was punched away.

"You're in my way blondie." I growled.

"It's nice to see you too." He smiled.

"Burgess is mine, I've got an old score to settle." I glared "You stay out of this Sabo, or I'll take you out with him, I've got my own issues to settle with you."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	146. Fists

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"RAAAOOOAA!" I transformed into my demon form and roared loudly at Burgess, shaking the rubble around us.

"You again." Burgess sat up and wiped the blood off his lip.

"We've got some old issues to work out." I growled "I owe you big time for Mock Town, not to mention the crap you pulled to set the war off. No matter what you ever try and pull, I'll always stand in your way."

"You think I give a damn?!" Burgess yelled.

"Oi Luffy." I smirked "Leave ripping this guy apart to me and blondie here. I told you that technique is too dangerous, you'll be completely useless now. Since I'm dealing with this chump I'm banking on you getting back on your feet and finishing off Doflamingo."

"You take care of him." Sabo told the announcer from the arena.

" **Galleon Lariat!"**

Burgess charged at us and lowered his shoulder.

" **Brimstone!"**

I pulled back and opened my mouth before blasting him with a red laser knocking him back into one of Sabo's punches.

"Looks like you can actually fight." I glared at him "I'll try not to burn you with him."

"I could say the same to you." He smirked holding up a finger with a flame on it.

"Huh…so it's yours then." I laughed a bit "Alright let's see who's fire burns hotter!"

" **Life Return: Four Legged Form!"**

I dropped onto my hands and feet and lowered my horns **"Horn Pistol!"**

I charged towards Burgess but as I got close he reached out and grabbed my horns with both hands.

"Your fruit is something special." He said "I'm gonna get a real nice haul outta you."

" **Flip!"**

I changed back to my two legged stance and threw him over my head.

" **Dragon King Claw!"**

Sabo dropped on top of Burgess and drilled him into the earth with a solid punch.

"Get up." I growled "Hell's wrath isn't satisfied yet."

* * *

**Monet's POV**

"They're trying to push the Birdcage back out." I hummed.

"Is such a thing even possible?" Robin asked.

"I see no reason it's not." I told her "provided with the adequate amount of force the strings would forcibly be pushed back but having an object that won't get cut to push with would be hard to come by."

"Zoro is using his swords." Viola said from the other end of the transponder snail.

"They've got the factory over there." Sugar pointed out "Some big cow guy is pushing it. Sis how much time is left."

"Given the current speed and radius…the strings will reach the center in approximately three minutes." I told her.

"That's not much time." Robin sighed.

"Pushing them away may in fact by us more time." I said "Sitting here hoping not to die does none of us any good, let us lend a hand."

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"RAHH!" Sabo threw Burgess up into the air with an uppercut.

"HAAA!" I flew behind the man and grabbed him by the head.

" **Hell's Death Drop!"**

With one fluid movement I slammed him down into the ground, burying him up to his legs in rubble. With Burgess out for the moment I had a chance to look around, the sky was strangely clear as the strings blocking the view slowly faded away.

_Cut it a little close for my liking but I suppose having it gone is reassurance enough._

"Seems like everything is over." Sabo remarked.

"For now." I sighed shifting back to normal and taking a seat "There'll be more battle in the future, more fights and more conflicts. It's the nature of the world."

"Ain't you gonna kill me?" Burgess said.

"Why waste the strength." I smirked "Besides, once you go back a big fat loser I bet Blackbeard will kill you himself. I have no interest in stealing your soul."

"You're too soft." He said.

"Your phones ringing." I told Sabo "Go answer it."

Sabo picked up the phone and a woman started yelling at him so he ran off.

"Heh…" Burgess smirked "I was looking forward to telling him what Ace said, after the Captain whopped his butt two years ago. Well I can tell you, I bet you'll get a crack out of it!"

"The second he realized he was gonna get killed he got all depressed and said, Don't tell my brother." Burgess laughed "What an idiot, he had no idea how much his life was worth! If the Marines caught someone like that they'd be sure to announce it to the world!"

"Would you shut up." I grumbled grapping his beard "You're annoying me. You don't think I remember that kind of stuff? I was there, you don't need to tell me how he felt. If I had better control of my powers at the time maybe I could have done more. But all I can do now is be there for him when he needs me. Luffy has something you can never understand, the power to bring people to him, to make them smile with him, get angry with him and cry with him."

"RAH!" Burgess tried to stab me.

"I won't let you make him look like that again." I pulled the wrapping off my right arm "I have to live, so that he can keep going, if I were to die, Luffy would lose all hope! So don't you try and tell me about my fucking regrets!"

I drilled Burgess with a gut punch, spraying purple flames everywhere **"Hellfire Fist!"**

"That one…" I wrapped my arm up "Was for harassing Robin in Mock Town."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	147. Recovery Period

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Ugh…oh yeah." I groaned "That's the spot."

"Fufufu." Robin laughed rubbing my shoulders "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." I sighed "My shoulders are killing me, I threw so many punches and finger pistols that my arms are sore."

"The Six Powers take a toll when used for prolonged periods of time." Robin commented "Similar side effects would have likely happened to an even more experience user given how much you were using."

"It's been a long few days." I groaned "Luffy's still out cold, Franky's still repairing himself, and my arms are killing me. By the way how's your back?"

"I'm fine." She smiled "I do appreciate your concern."

"I just wish you hadn't had to get hurt." I frowned.

"A necessary evil to protect Rebecca." She explained "I'll be okay."

"That whole day was a pain, even Lil had to fight." I said.

"Yes.' My girlfriend sighed "I wasn't too pleased when I saw her face on that bounty star list, she's even been tuckered out since."

"Mhm." I nodded and looked over "Still Monet wasn't joking, her and that other girl do look a little alike."

"The hair is similar." Robin said "But Lil is taller and their faces are different enough."

"Yeah." I nodded.

I looked around the room, Kyros had given us his house to relax and recover in, the place was pretty packed, what members of the crew left on the island, Law, Bellamy, Monet and her sister and Kyros were all here.

"Hello." Sabo walked in.

"Hi." Arbell smiled following.

"You two." I nodded leaning to stand up.

"Don't" Sabo held his hand up "We just came to say our goodbyes."

"You're leaving already?!" Lil jumped up and hugged Arbell.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now." Her sister smiled "You keep being a good girl okay."

"Yes I will."

"What's your rush?" Rose asked.

"CP0 is coming back." Sabo said "And we're the target so…best to get going. It's been a messy few days for Dressrosa, you guys ought to go soon too."

"Yeah we will once Luffy wakes up." I nodded "We actually have to catch up with a few members of our crew that left before us."

"Still." Zoro places his bottle down "To think there was another one like Ace."

"Yeah he's the real deal." I nodded.

"Still." Rose smiled "I bet Luffy was the most excited of all."

"He was…" I remembered that face Luffy made "…something."

"Still we really thought you were dead the whole time." Rose commented "Man seeing you takes me back…I used to have both arms then."

"We were pretty wild as kids." I nodded "Always playing pirates and driving Garp up a wall."

I looked at Sabo "Then you had your accident and it all went down from there. Luffy got pretty depressed, a few years later I started drinking."

"Sorry for all the trouble I caused." Sabo sighed "I lived but ended up losing my memories."

"Then I couldn't have been helped I suppose." Zoro shrugged.

"There was one thing I did remember." Sabo nodded "I knew I didn't want to go back to my parents."

"Amnesia is a tricky disorder." Monet said looking up "I suppose that since you're here the memories did eventually return."

"Yes…but with the worse possible timing." He sighed "By the time I remembered who I really was…it was too late for Ace. Well…I've gotta go."

"Are you sure?" Robin asked.

"I got to see him so the reason I came here is done, and Arbell saw her sister so we're really out of reasons to stay." He shrugged before digging into his pocket "Oh yeah I had a Vivre card made of Luffy, just in case."

"When did that happen?" Zoro asked.

"I'll take the corner." Sabo said ripping a piece off and avoiding the question "Take good care of Luffy."

"I always do." I rolled my eyes "Cause unlike you and Ace I'm always there for him."

"Bye-Bye!" Lil waved as they left.

"You know Ace said something like that too." Zoro laughed.

We all laid about and relaxed for a bit, looking out at the moon.

_The navy hasn't attacked despite us just sitting here…what is going on?_

* * *

**Wyper's POV**

"HYUP!" I flipped into the air and kicked off a tree.

I spun in the air to adjust my hover boots and aimed my gantlets **"Gatling Laser Blast!"**

I shot at some woman who was attacking us. We had finally arrived at Zou and the place was a mess, not to mention crawling with people out to get us for some reason.

"I'll blast her sky high!" I pulled my Bazooka around **"Wide Burst!"**

There was an explosion as my blast hit the ground, no one came out of the smoke or crater so I skated back over to Nami and the others.

"Something is up with this place." I said "Are you sure we're at the right place?"

"The Vivre card led us here." Nami said "Law's crew must be on the island somewhere, this is Zou."

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Staying up late again?" I asked Kyros sitting at the table by the window with him.

Everyone else was asleep but I was just observing the horizon with him.

"Worried about Rebecca?" I asked.

"Yes…is that wrong?" he asked.

"No, if anything I'd be more worried if you weren't." I looked over at Lil, sleeping up snuggled with Robin "I mean, it's a Father's job to worry about his daughter right?"

"Yes." He laughed.

"She's a strong girl." I said looking at him "No reason to worry so much."

"Hmm…" someone hummed.

"GAH!" we both gasped as Sugar leaned on the table.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I said "I mean it's late."

"I'm in my twenties." She said "I can stay up as late as I want to, sides I'm only up for a reason."

"Hmm?" I raised an eye.

She mumbled under her breath "Sorry about Uhh…turning you into the toy soldier."

"It's fine." Kyros said "There's nothing to hold a grudge over."

"Yeah, yeah." Sugar walked off towards the bed "The Marines arrested the rest of the Donquixote pirates, so I'll be staying around here to make sure there are none of my toys lying around. Don't worry about Rebecca so much, someone who essentially grew up with no memories of her family and lived in the coliseum is tough….she won't need you to baby her."

Sugar climbed into bed "Night."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	148. Grand Fleet

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Well look at this here." Monet said "It seems Miss Rebecca's father is truly a prince from a faraway land, at least that's what the rumors say."

"Whag Ip Thag Aboug." Luffy grumbled "Aband Sanji and Sago."

"Listen moron." I growled "Eat, Sleep or get nervous, you can't do all three at once."

"Rebecca's Dad's the Soldier!" Luffy yelled "SNORE!"

"Just stay asleep." We all sighed.

"Aside from the fact that we knew that already." Monet laughed.

"Is he always this stupid?" Sugar asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Lil nodded.

"I'm curious as to how that rumor started." Monet mentioned.

"It was me." Kyros rated himself out.

"Why do that?" I asked.

"The only people who know my true relation to Rebecca are The Royals, the Donquixote Family…and the people in this room." Kyros explained "The citizens only know the nature of Rebecca's mother. So I started the rumor before people found out I was her Father."

"Why do that?" Lil said "She's your daughter, don't you love her?"

"Of course I do, that's why I did it." Kyros said "I have a dark background, I was never meant to marry into that family, so this is for the best."

"No it isn't!" Luffy yelled.

"Keep it down and mind your own business." I elbowed him.

"I wrote Rebecca a letter." Kyros said "It told her everything about me. She might hate my decisions but she's still a child, I don't want to sacrifice her future in the heat of the moment. King Riku understands as well."

"GRR…" Luffy grumbled.

_He doesn't buy it at all!_

"Luffy wipe that look off your face." I sighed.

"Purapurapura."

"Your little snail is ringing." Lil pointed out.

"Zoro-senpai!" Bartolomeo yelled throwing the door open "Wow Luffy-senpai is awake too! Wow there are so many pirates here, it's blinding, my eyes are gonna burn out form all their shining radiance!"

"Get to the point." Rose sighed.

"There's movement from the navy base camp!" he yelled "This place ain't safe no more! The Great General Tsuru and formal Fleet Admiral Sengoku are here!"

"Alright, we best get while we've still got a chance." I stood up "Everyone gather your stuff we're leaving."

"If you follow me I can take you to the east port." Bart said "Your allies are already in their places to assist."

* * *

**Sugar's POV**

"Why aren't you getting your things?" I asked Monet "There's not much time."

"I have no reason to go anywhere." She said "You are here, therefore I am the same. We've finally reunited."

"Pfft." I scoffed "What are you still doing here Big Sis? Get your stuff and go."

"I'm not abandoning you again." She told me.

"I told you, I don't need a babysitter." I looked at her "I don't need my big sister hovering over me when I'm an adult. Now…get lost Sis."

"Sugar."

"Go with that band of idiots, you've got a bounty anyway you can't stay." I shrugged "I don't have one and I don't care for one, I've got my own plans."

"You better not be planning to turn more people into toys." She scolded.

"Nah." I shook my head "I think I'll stay here, see if I can use my powers to fix up some of the broken buildings. Now go on Monet, take your bag and go."

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Alright let's get going." I said.

"Bellamy can you stand?" Luffy asked.

"Stop stuffing your face and get ready to go!" I snapped.

"Heh, I could probably run." The blonde man said "Why didn't you just kill me, now I lost my chance to die."

"Strawhat said you were friends." Law shrugged "so I brought you along, if you're so keen on dying go doo it someplace else."

"Enough fighting." Monet said putting her glasses on "We don't have time to argue. Let's hurry."

"She's right, I've got no intention of dying to the navy." Bellamy spat.

"Well see you around." Sugar said leaning by the door "I'm heading to the castle, I'll see about buying you a few minutes, tell the dwarves to bring me the guns they steal I'll turn them into toys to make sure the Marines can't get them back."

"Let's go!" I yelled kicking the door open.

"It'll be over if Fujitora catches us!" Bartolomeo warned "Don't get left behind."

The second we got outside the Marines were firing on us from the flowers.

" **Igloo Wall!"**

Monet waved her arm and a wall of white snow rose up and blocked the shots.

"That won't hold for ever let's hurry." She warned.

"Luffy!" I yelled "Stop standing still!"

"I've got something to take care of!" he yelled back "Go on ahead I'll catch up."

"That idiot." I sighed "Alright! Don't take long!"

"You're letting him go?" Robin asked.

"He'll get back in time." I smiled at her.

Getting to the port from Kyros house was mostly a breeze because the gladiators from the coliseum had already cleared a path for us.

"Luffy." I tapped my foot "stop taking so long or-.

"Fujitora's here!" someone yelled.

"Or that's gonna happen." I hissed.

"AAHHH!" Usopp screamed running in a circle "This is it, it's over, LUFFY!"

"Shut up!" I growled.

"Law is gone too." Zoro said.

"Just great." I walked by "You guys go on I can hold him off for a bit."

"All of you stand back." I warned Bartolomeo and the rest "It's about to get hot in here."

I stared down the Admiral "Alright old man, I imagined the first time I'd defeat an Admiral was gonna be him but I can't let you by either."

"Hmm…" the man lifted his sword and the rubble from the town rose up around us.

"Damn." I hissed "You're going all out."

_Even I can't stop an attack of that size._

I looked by Fujitora and saw Luffy running towards us.

_Okay here we go._

"Luffy!" I yelled "We gotta go!"

"Right!"

_The only way we're getting out of here is by stopping Fujitora so for that…_

"RAHH!" I ran forward and pulled my fist back as Luffy threw a punch.

" **Hellfire Fist!" "Elephant Gun!"**

The two attacks collided with Fujitora in the middle.

"That'll keep him down for a bit." I smirked "Alright get going!"

I left Luffy behind for the moment and set off running with the others. All the ships were lined up to make a platform out to sea where the main escape ship was anchored. It was Orlumbus Yonta Maria, a huge mother ship bigger than giants. We boarded quickly and prepared to leave as Luffy caught up to the rest of us.

"This boat is huge!" Lil awed.

"Strawhat." The Giant Hajrudin "I have four other crewmates that are Giants too, we are planning on gathering the remaining giants and brining back the Giant Pirates that once shook the world."

"Giant Pirates…" I nodded "Certainly a force to be reckoned with."

"Wow cool!" Luffy cheered "I'd bet you'd be fun to fight."

"Don't encourage such a thing." I sighed.

"The golden age of Masters Dorry and Broggy could return." Usopp nodded.

"4…" Monet nodded scribbling something down.

"My fleet and it's 56 ships will be of use." Orlumbus said.

"Luffyland!" Leo, one of the Tontattas jumped up "We got special permission from the chief to leave so please take us with you!"

"I might not be a match for you." Ideo commented "but when it comes to being a champion there is no other like me."

"I've decided to travel with him for a bit." Blue Gilly explained.

"Hey we're coming too!" Abdulla and Jeet snapped.

_What are they getting at…_

"I'm hitching a ride with this guy." Suleiman pointed at Cavendish.

"If you're gonna be on my ship at least call me captain!" Cavendish cried out "Oh and I'm still your senior so even if I've acknowledged you I'm still going to be more popular!"

"What are you going on about?" Luffy asked "Do whatever you want."

"I think we're a little out of the loop." I laughed "Could someone please explain?"

"Ah yes, we had discussions while in the castle the last few days." Orlumbus told us "We made some decisions so allow me to explain, we drew lots for the order."

"We'll start at the top, **With 75 members, led by White Horse Cavendish the Beautiful Pirates.**

" **Second: The 56 member crew of the Barto Club led by The Cannibal Bartolomeo!"**

" **Third: The 1000 man Happo Navy under the leadership of Don Sai!"**

" **Fourth: The XXX Gym Marital Arts Alliance with 4 members under the supervision of Destruction Cannon Ideo!"**

" **Fifth: The 200 member Tontatta Tribe army led by their Captain Leo!"**

**Sixth: Currently with 5 Members the Newly reformed Giant Pirates, led by Their Captain Hajrudin!"**

" **And Lastly Seventh: The Yonta Maria Grand Fleet and it's 4,300 members headed by me, Orlumbus!"**

"By my math that's approximately…5,600 people." Monet smiled writing something down "Quite the force it seems you've amassed."

"I still don't get it." Luffy tilted his head.

"I do." I nodded "They want to work under you, remember how Whitebeard had all those divisions and commanders, well they want you to be there Whitebeard…so to speak."

"But I don't wanna." Luffy said.

"Ugh…no." I shook my head "I'm not letting you dodge this completely, we'll need all the help we can get with how much trouble you always stir up. You wanna be King of the Pirates but you don't wanna be 'Great' do you understand the idiocy of that statement. Skip the whole showy cup bit but you will acknowledge these men and allow them to follow you if they want. I mean they can go around on their own and just come help when we need them, I mean we've got that Vivre Card of you from Sabo, hand them a piece and we'll be golden."

"Fine." He pouted.

"That settles that." I smirked "Everyone will just do their own thing and help when needed. Now let's celebrate our victory and go get Sanji and the rest!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	149. Growing Bounty

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"I'm not gonna lie, this ship is creepy." I sighed.

We were getting a ride to Zou on Bartolomeo's ship, only his ship was like the Merry, but with a mock Luffy on the figure head.

"Man we had a lot of fun with those guys." Luffy sighed.

"Enough wasting time." Law grumbled "Let's get moving to Zou."

"I wonder if Sanji and the rest are there?" Usopp wondered out loud.

"They should be." Rose said "That was the meeting place."

"And they have Nami so they won't get lost." Lil smiled.

"I'm more worried about the ship." Franky sighed.

"I think it'll be fine." I laughed.

"Hmm look." Zoro held up the paper "Our bounties went up."

"Expected." I said "Seems logical after what happened."

"Really!" Luffy smiled.

"You didn't know." Bartolomeo said rolling out a red carpet "This way to my room, I've got your posters on my wall!"

"That's…so creepy." Rose sighed.

"I think it's cute." Monet smiled.

Bart lead us to his room where he practically threw the door off the hinges when he opened it and waved his arms at framed copies of our wanted posters.

"I even have your autographs over here!" he smiled.

"Again…creepy." Rose sighed.

"Well let's take a look see." I said looking at the wall.

" **Strawhat Luffy- 500,000,000!"**

"It's so high!" Luffy cheered.

" **Demonic Torturer Steve- 450,000,000!"**

"Hey they added on to my Epithet" I said.

My picture had been changed to one of me in mid transformation, half my face was human and the other half was all demonic and spooky

" **Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro- 320,000,000!"**

"We should drink to celebrate!" he laughed.

" **Deathblossom Rose- 250,000,000!"**

"Cool!" she smiled.

Rose's picture was now of her with her short hair and her creepy murder glare.

" **Devil's Child Nico Robin- 130,000,000!"**

"Oh dear it went up again." She sighed.

" **Cyborg Franky- 94,000,000!"**

"They used a picture of the General Franky!" he cried.

" **Reissued: Snow Angel Monet- 145,000,000!"**

"They placed my bounty back in effect." She sighed "How unfortunate."

Monet's photo looked like she did with her glasses off, half sinister smirk and half seductive smile.

"Hmm…" Lil peered forward "Ha! There's one for me!"

" **Crystal Maiden Lil Accino- 125,000,000!"**

"Oh my." Robin gasped.

"That's not good." I sighed shaking my head.

"I've got my own bounty now!" the little girl cheered "I'm a real official pirate just like you guys now!"

Lil's picture was of her with her eye's closed and a calming smile.

"We missed one." Rose snickered pointing at the frame.

" **God Usopp- 200,000,000!"**

"AHHH!" Usopp screeched "They'll come for me now!"

"What the hell is that!" Franky snapped trying to choke Usopp "Even Lil has a higher one then me, I'm the only one that didn't break 100,000,000!"

"Not so fast Franky." Monet said "There are some others who are not in attendance."

"Look Sanji's poster has a picture!" Luffy said.

" **Black Leg Sanji- 177,000,000!"**

"Man it's fixed." Zoro sighed "I can't make fun of him now…"

" **Cat Burglar Nami- 66,000,000!"**

"Wow that's a really pretty picture of Nami." Lil said.

"It looks like she posed for it." Rose half laughed and half sighed "When did she take that?"

"Perhaps she supplies her own photos as to not end up like Sanji did last time?" Robin proposed.

" **War Demon Wyper- 90,000,000!"**

Wyper's picture, judging by the background, was from Fishman Island, and likely had been taken when he was in motion cause the edges were blurred.

**Pet: Cotton Candy Lover Chopper- 100."**

"Poor Chopper." Lil frowned.

"There are no words." We all nodded.

" **Soul King Brook- 83,000,000!"**

"That's just a concert poster!" Zoro yelled.

"See Franky it's not so bad you're higher than a few people." Robin said.

"Aside from the people who weren't involved with the Dressrosa incident most people went up by about 50 million." Bartolomeo said "Including me! Oh but there was something strange."

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Black Leg-senpai." He took the frame off the wall "Look, his says Only Alive on it, it's different from the others which say Dead or Alive."

"Ever heard of someone wanted Only Alive?" I asked Robin.

"No, I can't say I have." She blinked "This is especially unheard of."

* * *

**About a Week Later**

"This is some nasty fog." I said.

"Hmm…"

"What's up Lil?" I asked.

"Nothing important." She tilted her head "It's just…"

"Just what?" Robin asked.

"Well ever since we started to get closer to Zou my crystals have been glowing and shaking more and more, like they're being drawn to something." She said "I don't get it."

"I think there's a mountain in the way." One of Bartelemeo's men said "But it's moving."

"A moving mountain!" Luffy cheered "Let's go check it out!"

"Freeze!" Usopp grabbed him "We're lost in fog we don't want to crash into anything, and no detours we need to find the others sooner rather than later."

"Hold up." Law said holding out his hand "Look, the Vivre card of my crew points to that mountain. I had heard the island was protected by thick fog but I never thought it was true."

"So…you're saying we're here." I smirked.

"Zou, the home of the Mink Tribes!" Lil smiled "I've always wanted to see it!"

The fog gradually dissipated as we got closer to the island and soon it cleared enough for us to see it.

"Are…we there?" Luffy said in awe.

"So cool!" Lil cheered.

"I'm…gonna pass out." Rose said with her head spinning "Too…big."

"We should turn back!" Usopp screeched.

"Law…is this the place?" I asked.

"Yes, this is where we should be." He nodded.

I looked up and just stared on.

"But Tra-guy this is…"

"A giant Elephant!"

In the middle of the ocean was a giant Elephant the size of an island, walking forward with determination.

"We are here." Law said "Zou is an island located on the back of a Giant Moving Elephant."

"Yep…this is the stuff of my nightmares." Rose groaned passing out.

"You're nightmares are my dreams come true!" Lil cheered "I can't wait to get a closer look! I wonder how you'd find this place without a Vivre card, there's no magnetic resonance to draw a Log Pose here."

"We should prepare to land." Law said "It's likely Black Leg and the others arrived some time ago."

"So that's Zou." Kin'emon said "There certainly are some strange things in this world."

I heard there is a tribe there that hates humans." Kanjuro commented.

"The Mink people." Monet raised a hand to adjust her glasses "Come just call them the Mink, other the Mink-men and some the Mink Tribe. They have a long history of isolation and it's rare for most people to see more than a few Mink people in their lifetime. They've traveled on the back of that moving years for over 1000 years…or so that's what I read in a book once."

"What?" Luffy asked "So that thing, it's been alive for 1000 years?!"

"Can it possible be just an elephant?" Zoro asked.

"Well it certainly looks like a member of the Loxodonta Genus." Lil said "Albeit one of a large size."

_This thing is really alive…just what is this place?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	150. Zou

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Well that's good." I smiled looking at the Sunny "The ship got here in one piece."

"Which means Nami and the others must have made it here somewhat safely." Robin nodded.

"No obvious scratches." Franky looked the hull over "Seems they avoided Big Mom and any other dangers."

"HEY!" Luffy yelled over at the ship "Sanji! Nami! Chopper! Wyper! Brook! Momo! And Uhh…Gas Guy!"

We jumped over and walked around the ship, we checked the various rooms but got no hits, the place was empty, the others weren't there.

"Seems like no one's home." Monet commented.

"Perhaps they got off." Law said "Went up onto Zou to look around?"

"Well you can go on without me." Usopp nodded.

"You're coming too." Zoro growled.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Bartolomeo asked "I've dreamed of going on an adventure with the Straw Hats one day but now I can't bring myself to get in the way of your holy expedition!"

"We're good." Rose said "Thanks for the ride."

"We'll see you soon!" Bartolomeo said "We'll make sure not to bring any shame to you as your subordinates, next time we meet we'll be a lot stronger…oh and I'll be back for the remaining signatures soon!"

"Yeah see yay." I casually waved them off.

"So how are we gonna get up there?" Lil asked "It'd take a long, long time for Papa to fly us up there one or two at a time."

"I have an idea." Kanjuro said drawing a swirly pattern on the floor "Now appear, **Rising Dragon!"**

The Dragon came to life, it was kinda rough looking and kept making strange wheezing and moaning noises.

"I feel kinda bad for it." Monet sighed "It's awfully sad looking."

"Hm." Robin smiled "I think it's cute."

"You have a strange definition of cute." Lil and I said.

"Okay hop aboard!" Kanjuro said "He'll climb us to the top."

"Wait so he can't even fly!" Lil yelled "What kinda lazy dragon is this!"

We begrudgingly got on the painted dragon, well most of us weren't happy but Luffy seemed pretty happy to ride it. We started to climb the back right leg of the giant elephant the trip was taking far longer than I had anticipated.

"I don't see the top yet." Luffy said "I wonder how the others are doing."

"I'm sure they're fine somewhere up there." I said.

"He Kin'emon, Kanjuro." Luffy said "Why do you want to go to Zou?"

"That's right we should tell you everything since you brought us here." Kin'emon said "First let us reach the top first."

"We need to see if Momonosuke is okay." Kanjuro said "And check on our comrade Raizo the ninja who went on ahead of us."

"Ninja!" Luffy perked up "So cool!"

"Uhh hello…trained Ninja assassin right here." Rose sighed.

"Hmm." Robin looked up "Something is falling towards us!"

I looked passed Luffy and saw some shaking fuzzy ball falling towards the dragon.

"What the heck is that!" Luffy yelled.

"Looks like a monkey." Lil said.

"It also looks like a person stabbed full of knives." Robin said.

"Too dark!"

"Dodge it!" I said ducking under the monkey.

We all moved to the side to avoid the creature, we'll all of us except Kin'emon and Kanjuro who got hit and knocked off the dragon.

"Should we go back for them?" Lil asked.

"We're closer to the top than the bottom." I said "We'd waste more time by going back, I'm sure they'll be fine provided they hit the ship and not the water."

"…They are fine." Robin said crossing her arms "They hit the deck."

"Well than they can get back on their own." I nodded "Let's keep climbing."

The dragon managed to wheeze its way up to the top before starting to fade back into a drawing.

"What a hero." Robin sobbed.

"Umm…there, there." I patted her back.

_It was just a lazy doodle, am I supposed to feel bad for it._

"Suck it up." Zoro growled "We're in unfamiliar territory you should be on your toes."

_Glad I'm not alone in not feeling bad for the dragon._

In front of us was a large stone archway, and watchtower.

"There's no guards." Rose said "That's strange, why have this big outpost and no one around?"

"Hey look at this!" Luffy cheered from the top of the watchtower "There's all this stuff on the back of some big elephant! There's forests and rivers and towns. It's a whole island!"

"GAH!" Usopp yelled "He jumped in!"

"Figures." I sighed as Usopp used his goggles to look ahead "See anyone else?"

"No, not from here." He shook his head.

"Come on let's go after Luffy." I said.

"Shouldn't we wait for Mr. Samurai?" Lil asked.

"I'm sure he'll manage just fine." I said walking in.

"The doors are wide open." Franky observed "Were they just left open?"

"No." Law shook his head and pointed at the busted hinges "See, it was knocked in."

"Yes and look at the forward path." Monet said "It's wide as though it was made for a larger than average person, and the edges are rough, it was not carefully paved like the center of the road. It's almost as though the sides of the road were trampled down to make them wider for some sort of larger creature."

"These trees were cut down pretty recently." Rose said touching a branch "Look they're still dripping sap from the cuts."

"Best to be prepared than." Zoro laughed drawing his sword.

"Look at all these craters." Lil said climbing up "The path's so uneven it's really hard to get around."

"I wonder what happened here." Franky hummed "I don't smell gunpowder or gas."

"Why can't we ever go anywhere peaceful." Usopp cried.

"That's just our luck." I shrugged."

***Rustle***

"Did you here that!" Usopp cried.

"Hmph." I looked around and got my arm ready "Someone is here."

There was a blur of white that dashed by us, I could make out that it was some sort of girl. I crossed my arms over my face.

**"Iron Body!"**

I took the kick and got a look at the girl that attacked me, she was short, covered in white fur but had short blonde hair, she was some sort of rabbit girl.

"Grr…RAH!" the girl yelled as the air around her began to stutter and spark.

"GA!" I groaned as an electrical current shocked my arms "What the hell!"

The girl flipped back and got ready to strike me again, I pulled my arm back and pointed a finger.

**"Finger Pistol!"**

"Stop that Carrot!"

"AHH!" I slammed my finger into the ground, shattering it slightly and leaving a hole behind.

A nearby wall caved in as a giant gator like creature barreled thorugh it, a woman who looked like a dog was riding on top of it.

"Leave them be!" the woman said "We have intruders to deal with in the forest."

"A talking animal!" Lil cheered.

"The Minks." Law mumbled.

"Her clothes!" Usopp yelled "That's…"

"Nami's bikini top." Rose glared.

_What the hell is this?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	151. Back of the Elephant

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

_I was shocked…_

The rabbit girl jumped back, her paws still crackling with lightning.

"Real live human animals!" Lil cheered.

"Hey you!" Usopp yelled "Where'd you get those clothes?"

"Maybe they're cannibals and they ate Nami?" Robin pondered.

"Stop saying that!" Usopp yelled.

"HYAA!" the rabbit girl jumped up.

"What leg strength!" Franky said as the girl practically flew into the sky.

"So cool!" Lil jumped up "Just like Riven!"

"What do you see Carrot?" the dog woman asked.

"It's hard to tell!" the rabbit yelled "But we might be too late!"

"Damn!" the dog girl jumped back on the gator "Let's go Carrot!"

"Right!" the rabbit landed on the riding gator.

"I didn't say you could go." I growled.

"We don't have time for this." She said "Just do as I say, the right forest is behind you, go there and turn left at the swamp. That will take you to the right belly and the bodies of you dead friends."

"Bodies." I growled again, the air around me vibrating with heat.

"Wait there I'll be there in a bit." She said riding off.

"Get back here and answer me!" I roared.

They ignored me and kept riding.

"Dammit." I hissed.

"This way." Law said walking "We should do what she says, it's the only lead we have. Besides the Vivre Card for my navigator Bepo is still whole, if your friends are here he wouldn't have let them be kill by the other minks, he's not like that."

"Wait a moment." Robin looked around "Lil?!"

"She's gone." Franky said.

"What is she doing?" I hissed.

* * *

**Lil's POV**

"This is so cool!" I cheered sitting on the back of the gator.

"WAH!" the rabbit girl yelled "Where'd you come from."

"I hopped on when you were talking with my friends." I told her "I was checking out this cool gator, I love animals, so this place is just the best. So I have to ask, what do you eat, and how did you generate that lightning?"

"She's a bottle of questions." The dog sighed.

"I'm Carrot." The rabbit shook my hand aggressively "And I eat carrots!"

"You're going to meet Luffy right?" I asked "Can I come?"

"Can she Wanda, can see?" Carrot asked.

"No." the dog said.

"But." We both pouted "Please…"

"Tsk…fine."

"Yay!"

We rode all the way to the back of the forest where we found Luffy fighting with a bunch of Minks.

"Luffy!" I cheered jumping off "Don't go running off alone you'll make Papa angry…but then I did that too."

"Whoa a dog." Luffy looked passed me.

"I'm Wanda." She said "And I won't do anything to you so stop fighting."

"It's a contry full of Choppers." Luffy said.

"I told you the Mink are animal people." I sighed.

"But I didn't start that fight." Luffy said "They attacked me first."

"It's because you came in uninvited." Wanda said kissing the top of Luffy head.

"How shameless." I blushed.

"I'll be looking after these ones." Wanda told the other Minks "Leave them be please."

"You're lucky Wanda was here." The Bull Mink said "Otherwise you'd be done."

"The rest off you beat it!" Luffy yelled.

I looked up and saw people in the trees.

_There were more ready to ambush…wow._

"Hmm?" I groaned as my bag pulled.

"What's in there?" Carrot asked "It's like it's moving."

"Oh this." I reached in and pulled out one of my stones "These are some of my friends."

"Ha!" the Minks gasped when I pulled I out "You…"

"You're staring."

The all looked at me.

"The Conductor's will has returned." Wanda said "The warriors from long ago…"

The ground suddenly rumbled and Wanda pulled me onto the Gator.

"There's going to be an eruption, we're going to the belly where your friends are." Wanda said.

"What did you mean about me?" I asked.

"I'll explain later." She said as Luffy and Carrot foot on and we rode off.

* * *

**Later**

**Steve's POV**

"Look at this place." Robin said picking up the lid on a pot "It's as though they left in the middle of dinner."

"And if there was soup this must have happened recently." Monet added "Strange."

We were examining a ruined town on the back of the elephant, unfortunately Lil wasn't here. This town was full of destruction, strange crosses and other signs of battle.

"These footprints." Monet said "Are far too large and animalistic for normal. Just what attacked this place?"

"A falling out amongst themselves?" Law pondered.

"Up until a week ago this was a country." Robin said "Now it's ruins, and just what happened to the others?"

"I can't make heads or tails of this place." I said "And we've gotten separated form Luffy, Lil and the others…we need to be careful, we know nothing about this place and it's teeming with secrets."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	152. Animal Land

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

The whole island rumbled and shook suddenly.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Feels like an eruption." Monet pointed out.

I looked into the distance and saw a mountain come into view.

"That's new." I pointed out "Mountains don't just grow."

"It's not a mountain." Robin said "It's the elephant's trunk!"

The trunk contracted and sprayed out an immeasurable volume of sea water.

"It's raining buckets of water!"

"That much…" Monet looked and pretended to write on her hand "Given that volume this town will flood for sure. We need to get to higher ground!"

I grabbed Robin and jumped up to the top of one of the ruined buildings, the water splashed down, the droplets broke open, spilling water into the town, flooding the streets and breaking some of the ruined houses.

_This island gets stranger by the second, animal people, a giant elephant and random self inflicted floods…I'm starting to hate this place._

"The elephant is showering itself." Robin said "And the town is withstanding it."

"Must have been built around it happening." Law said. "It must be normal here."

"Usopp see anything." I asked.

"No…wait! I see Luffy! And Lil too!" he yelled "They're with that dog girl from before, the rabbit too! Looks like they're being dragged back. AHH They're eating Luffy."

"What?" we all said confused.

"I find that unlikely." Rose tapped her foot.

"Best to check it out anyway." I told her.

* * *

**Lil's POV**

"Whoa!" I gasped as the gator we were riding swam around in the new river that was flowing.

"That's a lotta rain!" Luffy yelled.

"It's not really rain." Wanda explained "Well it's not rain water, it's sea water. Zunisha does this about twice a day. It flows into the ducts around town, is pumped and then recycled for everyday use."

"Incredible." I said "It's like some kind of natural reflex, by pumping the water and flooding the island it engages in a symbiotic relationship with the Minks that live here."

"We get fish like this too!" Carrot said "They get brought up with the water!"

"Judging by the trees food isn't an issue here." I laughed.

"Hey Strawhat!"

"It's Bepo." I looked at the bear in the tree.

"I can't leave the forest." He said "So could ya let the Captain know where I am."

"Bepo's a pirate even though he was born here." Carrot said chewing on Luffy's ear "so he has to stay in the forest under the care of Boss Nekomamushi."

"Hey don't chew on me!" Luffy complained.

We went a little farther towards the village, the water gradually receding. As we walked around I got a look at the village once more, there were these cross like torture racks set up all around. Judging by the look on Wanda and Carrot's faces, something had happened here…and it hadn't been good. They said this place was attacked but I didn't expect this.

"What's the name of that guy again?" Luffy asked "The one who attacked this place."

"Jack!" Carrot yelled "But he's dead, the paper said so a few days ago. Apparently he tried to assault the Navy ships transporting Doflamingo. I heard he managed to sink two of them."

"To attack the ships transporting that man." I shivered "He was heavily guarded I can't believe there's someone that crazy."

"They said there was nothing left of him." Wanda mumbled "But he's not dead, he's probably still alive somewhere. I won't forgive him."

We walked deeper towards the forest, the fog started rolling in making a little difficult to see more than a dozen or so feet.

"I wonder if the others will be there?" Luffy wondered.

"I hope Mama and Papa aren't angry at me for running off." I sighed.

"Your friends should be there." Wanda said "I told them to be there."

"HYUP!"

The air rippled a bit and everyone else dropped in front of us.

"You guys!" Luffy smiled.

"Luffy!" Usopp smiled.

"HA!" I was grabbed by a bunch of ahnds and pulled to the ground.

"Mama!" I smiled.

"Young Lady." She tapped her foot "You are in big trouble."

"I just wanted to explore, it all looks so interesting." I told her "I'm sorry."

"Don't let it happen again." She said.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Hmm!" Carrot walked over by me "Is there a problem Miss Lil?"

"Huh?" I asked "No I'm fine."

"Okay." She turned "If you need help just call."

_That was weird._

"Hey you Dog Lady." Usopp stood behind Rose and worked her arm "That's our Captain, leave him alone and don't eat him or you'll deal with me."

"Eat him?" Wanda said confused "What are you talking about? That's a strong accusation, regardless we're here."

"Hmm? The fog is suddenly lifting." Papa noted.

"Don't worry." Wanda said "I'm the gate keeper of this fort."

The fog lifted fully to reveal a Goat and a Lion Mink, both ready to attack.

"Wanda?" the goat asked.

"Are these intruders from the forest?" the Lion asked.

"Relax don't ring the bell." Wanda said "He just wandered in on accident. Open the door let them know that Strawhat has arrived."

The gate grinded open and we saw into a multi-leveled village, tiers of makeshift homes teeming with furry Mink people.

"Make way!" Wanda demanded "We have important guests."

We walked through and everyone was watching us, I felt like people were staring.

"Is that her, the girl?"

"She's smaller than I would have figured."

_Are they talking about me?_

"This place has a light atmosphere." Papa said.

"Umm Wanda." I tapped the girl "Are you gonna explain that thing you talked about before?"

"In just a little bit, I promise." She patted my head "You'll have your answers soon."

"Luffy!"

Nami came running up, she was wearing a sleevless dress that hugged her curvy body.

"WAHH!" Chopper hugged Luffy."

"Don't I get a hug?" I pouted.

"You're here." Wyper walked up spitting out the butt of his cigarette.

He was dressed like some commando, camo pants and a band of dials on his chest.

"I thought you quit." Rose smirked.

"Too stressed out." He grumbled digging in his pockets "I've got an important message from you."

He handed Luffy a note "Read it."

"Hmm?" Luffy opened it.

Papa leaned over reading out loud "Have to deal with some girl, Be back soon?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	153. Dog

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"There are so many!" Lil said in awe looking at all the minks at this little party they were throwing.

"Yeah there sure are a lot of different ones." I added "You must be liking this place."

"Of course I am it's a dream come true." She kicked her feet.

"Mhm." I nodded.

"Something bothering you?" Robin asked.

"Just that letter is all." I hummed "Not quite sure what to make of it."

"Yes, it was rather strange." She sighed "This whole chain of events is weird."

"HEY!" Luffy yelled "Come here!"

Everyone gradually worked their way over to where Luffy was standing with Brook.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"Kin'emon, he should have gotten here by now right?" Luffy asked.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Now listen." Brook said "You should avoid the word Samurai here, or the Wano Country as well, mentioning them may anger the Minks."

"Where's Law?" Chopper asked.

"Oh he went to play in the forest with his bear friend." Luffy smiled.

"I wouldn't call that playing." I sighed "But yeah he went to the forest."

"Uhh hello!" Nami snapped "What are we gonna so about Sanji!"

"Well he left a note." Zoro commented.

"It's not like he was captured." Luffy shrugged.

"You're not taking this seriously!" Nami and I yelled.

"Why don't we go back to the beginning." Monet suggested "Take us back to the started."

"Yeah that's fine." Nami said "We were running away from Big Mom's singing ship and there were people on it, those two guys from Fishman Island and Capone "Gang" Bege."

"They probably wanted Caesar." Wyper explained "Since fighting with that ship wasn't a good option we flew away. Since Zou always moves we were able to get here in just a day."

"But the destruction of the town, that looked almost two weeks old." Robin pointed out.

"It was ten days ago." Wanda explained "But the arrival of the others was a miracle, if it weren't for their skills and Chopper's medicine…"

"Look it's fine if you don't wanna talk about it." Franky told her.

"No I'll tell you." Wanda said.

"Hey!" a monkey dropped in "The Duke's awake!"

"Oh, why don't you come with me." Wanda said "I'm sure the Duke will want to meet you."

"Who is this guy?" Luffy asked.

"In short he's like our ruler, we have two here on Zou." Wanda explained "The Duke of the Dawn Inuarashi and Ruler of Dusk Master Nekomamushi."

"What a strange political structure." Monet noted.

"So the story, it started about half a month ago." Wanda said "Normally we ring the bell when guests arrived, but it had been some time since we had rung it, so the next time when it was the raid bell people were unsure. How were we expected to give something we didn't have to someone so fierce? They insisted a samurai was here, demanded we turn him over…but no such person existed."

"I take it from the look of this place they wouldn't take no for an answer huh?" Rose asked.

"A man, a mammoth from the crew of Kaido, a man named Jack crushed our city, and us in his search of that samurai called Raizo."

"Isn't that the name of Kin'emon's friend?" Luffy scratched his head.

"You should just listen." I sighed.

"We can discuss more about it later." Wanda said.

Outside the Duke's room was some Lion Mink friend of Wanda's, he was pretty loud but once he knew who we where he was quick to let us pass. Inside was a large hut like room, on the bed was a very large dog Mink who was sipping on tea.

"Damn he's huge." I said.

"You're safe thank goodness!" Wanda hugged him.

"You're the Strawhats huh?" he asked "I owe you a thanks, you did us a big favor."

"Apparently my friends saved you guys." Luffy said "But I still don't know the whole story."

"Wait a moment." Wanda walked over and grabbed Lil "Sir, this is the girl I mentioned in my message earlier."

"Uhh…hello." Lil waved.

"Hmm…" Inuarashi looked at her "Well, let's see it."

"See what?" she asked.

"If you're the successor let's see you summon them." He said "Bring out that stupid old tiger."

"Okay." Lil dug around her purse **"Tiger Stone: Azwraith the Phantom Lancer!"**

A tall bipedal cat appeared and looked around.

"We see we are on Zou." The cat man said before looking at the dog in the bed "You've seen better days Inuarashi."

"And you haven't aged a day." The dog growled.

"You two know each other?" Lil asked.

"Yes we remember this one." Lil's pet said "You've finally arrived at Zou."

"What's the point of this place?" Lil asked "Everyone keeps saying I'm important because I have all your stones."

"It's because we come from here." Azwraith said.

"What?" she said "So all you guys are Minks?"

"At the time yes, we were all the 12 strongest warriors of the Mink tribe, each from it's twelve strongest species." The cat said.

"But Icarus is just a bird, he's not a Mink." Lil pointed out.

"That one…is a special case." The old cat said "It started in the time of Gold Roger, the tale of the first conductor, the man with the Gem-Gem Fruit."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	154. The Conductor

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Lil's POV**

"The Conductor, well that takes me back." The Dog Duke said.

"Who was he?" I asked.

"The Conductor was a man who once came here and conquered the 12 beasts of Zou." He said.

"It was a long time ago." Wanda said "In the time of Gold Roger, I was just a pup back then."

"You said he had the Gem-Gem Fruit?" Mama asked "Can you explain."

"Sure…"

* * *

**NO POV**

**A Long Time ago…**

A man climbed his way up the legs of the Elephant that carried Zou, he was a middle aged man, hunched walk, greasy aqua colored hair that as slicked back. He was wearing a pair of ripped up jeans and cheap leather jacket.

The Minks didn't mind humans visiting but this one requested a meeting with the Duke of the Day.

"Nice to meet ya." He said.

"What does a human want just walking in like this?" the Duke asked.

"Well I thought it'd be rude of me to just walk in and steal some of your best warriors for my own fight." He laughed "So I thought I'd ask first."

"What are you babbling on about?" Inuarashi asked.

"You see I have the powers of the **Gem-Gem Fruit**." The man said clapping his hands and forming a small ruby "I can make all sorts of gemstones from my body, including Soul Gems."

"Soul Gems?"

"They're just what they sound like, Gems that hold in the soul of a person forever, then I can break that stone and command the soul inside to do my bidding. Oh but don't worry I have no plans on enslaving your race or anything!" the man waved his hands "I was hoping that perhaps I could speak with some of your strongest warriors and ask them to fight with me."

"You can talk with them all you want." The Dog laughed "They'll all say no."

"Thank you for the permission Sir." The man bowed.

"What's your name?" Inuarashi asked.

"Hmph." The man placed a poster down "I'm a pirate, **The Conductor, Kellenwar."**

And so Kellenwar set out across the vastness of Zou with a plan, he would find twelve warriors, each representing a sign in his home's zodiac. He would go to the various Mink tribes around Zou and find their strongest warrior and ask for their aid.

His first stop was to the Cat Mink Tribe where he planned to find his Tiger. Among the Cat Minks there was a warrior known for his speed, so fast that he could make physical copies of himself appear, they called him Azwraith the Phantom Lancer.

"We have no desire to work with you human." The tiger Mink said "Leave our village at once."

"What if I can prove I'm stronger than you?" Kellenwar posed.

"Hmph, very well a test of strength." Azwraith said "If you can stop our pike from cutting your heart we will agree to surrender our strength to you."

"Okay." The man nodded.

Azwraith split himself into a dozen copies that surrounded and charged Kellenwar, they all struck at once, an undodgeable attack from all sides.

" **Onyx Whip!"**

The man punched the ground and a pitch black jewel whip rose you and smashed away all the illusion and wrapped up the true Azwraith.

"Impossible…such skill to react and counter so quickly from all sides." Azwraith mumbled "How could this man…need assistance in battle."

"ACK!" Kellenwar coughed.

"Hmm?" the Tiger Mink looked on.

"Sorry, I've got a bit of a sickness." The man smiled faintly "I won't be able to fight much longer that's why I need help of strong warriors like you. I've gotta complete my dream…to find the great treasure of the seas, gems of a purity so high…they could buy a sea, buy freedom from those Germa monsters."

Azwraith was in awe, this human was putting his life on the line to get his home free.

"We are at your command." The cat bowed.

"You don't have to bow."

"I insist." Azwraith said "We shall work as allies, to save your home."

And so Azwraith was the first to join, he was followed by great warriors from the other tribes. The Monkey Prince Wukong, a warrior known for taking charge of the Monkey Minks. The Bull was represented by the Mighty Prisoner Alistar, an Ox Mink that took the blame for the destruction caused by other Cow and Bull Minks. The Dragon was taken from the might but near extinct Reptile Minks, their berserker Renekton, and from the Dog Minks the manager of the Zou Library, a Dog Mink versed in a powerful degeneration technique, Renekton's distant brother Nasus since Minks are like fishmen and can be related but be a part of a different species the two bicker. For the Snake the Stone Eyed Cassiopeia was selected, a Mink who they say had the power to turn others to stone with both her eyes and looks. For the Sheep, the architect of Zou Titan was chosen, a man who could shift earth with his hands. The Rat was chosen to be Sneak Thief Twitch, a dirty Rat mink outgassed for his crimes, and the Boar was a porcupine Mink named Rigwarl the Bristleback a known drunken brawler, the Horse was selected to be Brandwarden also called the Centaur War runner. And for the Rabbit the powerful rabbit Mink Riven was chosen, a warrior so strong she was ordered to break her own sword to seal her power.

But one was still missing, the rooster. Kellenwar had made his selection, the last of the Bird Minks, the greatest of warriors, Icarus the Phoenix, a warrior so strong he was said to revive when killed.

Icarus was adamant that he would not join Kellenwar, but no other Bird Minks remained so Kellenwar used force, commanding his other 11 stones to fight Icarus and when he was weakened he was sealed within a gem shell, the key to releasing him locked away on Zou.

* * *

**Lil's POV**

"I'm sad to see you were never able to achieve his goal." The Duke sighed.

"Yes." Azwraith nodded "And it saddens me to see my home in this state."

"Wait so there's a way to make Icarus stronger?" I asked "Is the key still here?"

"Well yes but-." Wanda started.

"I'd like it please." I raised my hand.

"Miss I'm not sure-." Azwraith began.

"I'm a big girl." I said "Just cause the last Conductor couldn't convince Icarus doesn't mean I can't."

"Slow you roll kid." Wyper told me "We've got to get caught up on what else happened the last few days before you guys go here."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	155. Five Days

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Hmm, earlier in the story you said you were winning against Kaido's invaders." I interpreted as they told the story "But who'd you end up losing?"

Wanda and the Duke were explaining how Zou had been attacked by some guy, Jack, who worked for Kaido in their search for the Samurai.

"There was another weapon." Wanda frowned.

"Caesar's gas weapon." The duke explained.

"Caesar used to build the weapons, and then Doflamingo would sell them, usual to strong influential people like Kaido." Monet explained.

"GRR!" Luffy growled "Caesar!"

"Quit complaining about someone who's not here." I sighed.

"Hmm…" the duke paused the story "You know rather than wallowing in discussing our defeat I'd like to speak about your hat."

"Mine?" Luffy asked.

"It suits you." He commented "A long time ago me and that cat sailed around for a bit and ran into a guy with a very similar hat, I think his name was Shanks. I hear he's become some kind of big shot now."

"Oh that's our dad!" Rose and I commented.

"He gave me this hat." Luffy nodded.

"ZZZ!" the dog yawned.

"He feel asleep!"

"Oh it's already 6pm." Wanda noted.

"What is he five!" Usopp yelped.

"Even I stay up way later than that." Lil nodded.

"As I said before this land has two rulers." Wanda explained "And they don't like each other to the point they'd fight if they so much as locked eyes and their fights will go on for days with no winner, they always fight to a draw. To combat this, they rule on locked schedules of day and night, from 6AM to 6 PM, the day, Duke Inuarashi rule and from 6PM to 6AM, during the night, Master Nekomamushi rules."

"That feels needlessly complicated." I said.

"It is but it's the way of things around here." Wanda yawned "Unfortunately that tends to affect not just our ruler but the rest of us to, passing on bad habits I suppose. There are uses for our flipping times though, for example when Jack was attacking we could rotate with the night watch and fight for hours and rest while Jack and his troops fought all day and night."

_This Jack guy fought for days straight and won against strong guys…they said his bounty was One Billion…just what the hell is that guy, and Kaido is stronger, so how insane must he be, and Dad's on that level too? Jeez the power scale in the New World is all over the place._

"Jack…really must be some kinda monster." I nodded.

"Calling him that…doesn't do him justice." Wanda mumbled.

"And he's just some underling." Luffy added.

"Fortunately Jack was unsuccessful in defeating us." Wanda said "Which is why he brought out his secret weapon, a poison gas device. The five days we had been fighting, all over in a flash. The gas spread across the country in seconds, when something like that is in the air there's no way to avoid it, it swallowed up the town and half the forest, we were trapped and done for, except for those who were in the deeper fortresses. After spending the fifth day torturing us for answers and getting none Jack left a few underlings behind and withdrew."

"He just…left?" I looked on confused.

"Jack died after leaving this country when he made an attempt to get Doflamingo from the marines." The Duke said waking up "I suppose we were connected before you even got here."

"After that we showed up." Nami explained.

"We can get to part two in a bit." I stood up "I need to stretch my legs for a second."

I stepped outside and Robin followed me.

"This sure is a strange place, we're wrapped up in something as soon as we arrived." I sighed.

"I agree, we likely have a tough road ahead if all underlings are as strong as that Jack fellow." Robin leaned into me.

"No need to be afraid." I smirked elbowing her playfully "I'll protect you."

"Who said I need your protection." She kissing me.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Sorry this one's a little short. Been busy with school lately but wanted to get something out.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	156. Icarus the Phoenix

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

The rest of the story of Zou was pretty concise, the others arrived, Wyper and Caesar cleaned up toxic gas Jack had sprayed, Capone arrived and took Sanji, dumping the rest of the gang here. Now we had a little time to relax before nightfall when the Cat showed up, and Lil had something to take care of.

"Wow it's bigger than I thought?" Lil gulped looking at the temple "So the key to Icarus Seal is in there?"

"Yes Miss." The Tiger bowed "But we advise you not do such, we cannot account for how he will react."

"It's fine…I can deal with him." She said "But the doors locked how do I get in."

"You open it with us." He stepped forward "The Lady commands us to open the chosen door."

Lil's purse glowed and rattled as beams of light shot out and all but the bird appeared.

"What the, but how?" Lil asked "I can't summon you all at once."

"While on Zou we have our will back." Nasus told her "We can move and come out as we so wish."

"Though we've never been back here so I didn't think it would actually work." Wukong laughed.

"Miss Lil, you shouldn't do this." Riven begged "Icarus…isn't what you think he's like, the shell keeps him calm without it…Kellen he sealed him for a reason."

"She's made her choice." Alistar told the rabbit "Leave it be."

"I'm sorry if I'm worry all of you." Lil frowned "But I have to do this, the last conductor might not have been able to control him, but that doesn't mean I can't I need you all to trust me."

"We do." The wall nodded turning to the door.

The lock on the door was made up of ten symbols that glowed with animals surrounding a large center disc of a tiger that was opened by the Lance of the Tiger. The stone door groaned and grinded upward to open, a path leading downward.

"Ready to go Lil?" I asked.

"Hmm." She nodded.

"Hmph." The cow stood in front of the door way "She's goes alone, as was foretold only those with the power of the stones may enter here."

"Are you seriously suggesting that we allow our daughter to go into a ruined temple alone to summon god knows what." Robin said "Absolutely not."

"Mama…"

"Lil you can't go in there alone." I said "It's too dangerous."

"But Papa…I-I have to!" she ran in.

"Lil get back here!" Robin yelled.

***SHICK***

"Ha." Robin held herself back when the Rabbit pointed her sword at.

"I'm sorry, we know you're Lil's adoptive parents and you love her very much." Riven glared "But you cannot interfere in this, you would only hinder her efforts."

"You better move outta my way." I glared back.

"That won't be happening." The monkey spun his staff "Even if we have to fight you, your not entering that temple."

"GRR!" I pulled my bandages off.

The rest of the animals all readied their weapons as Robin and I got ready to attack them.

" **ENOUGH OF THIS!"**

The ground rumbled and a line of earth rose up between us.

"Titan!" Riven yelled "what are you doing?!"

"Stopping you all before you do something you'll regret." The deep voiced Ram said "Parents of the Miss please understand that you cannot enter the Temple, and you lot must understand that these are Miss Lil's Parents how do you think she would feel if you were do bring harm to them, would you damage the trust we've built so easily."

"Hmm…" the others frowned.

"Now there is nothing any of us can do but sit and wait." Titan said doing just that "And hope the Miss is able to succeed in her quest, for if she fails all of Zou may pay the price for it."

* * *

**Lil's POV**

"It feels like these stairs go on forever." I awed "I hop Mama and Papa don't worry."

The sides of the long deep stone staircase were painted with artwork, it all depicted flying warriors swooping down and attacking those who dwelled on the land.

"These must be the Bird Minks." I said "Ha!"

I saw a light at the end of the stairs, I stepped towards it and came to a large torchlit room that was built of mossy stone, some of it had more paintings on it. In the center of the room was a pedestal with a large key like object there.

"This must be the Key to unlocking the seal." I said picking it up "Okay let's do this."

I threw the only stone I had on me down and the large flaming bird screeched and landed before me.

"It must go here." I said looking on the hole in the steel like mask that the bird has "Do I just…stick it in there, okay Icarus, let's do this!"

"HMM!" I hissed as I approached the hole and the heat in the air slowly built up ***CLICK!***

"SKRAAAA!" The bird roared out as I was knocked back by a wave of hot air.

"Icarus!" I yelled.

The phoenix was wrapped up in a wave of flames, dispersing into a shell that slowly cracked.

"YES!" the shell exploded "Free at last!"

"Ha…" I looked at the creature before me "Icarus…"

"Hmm…" he looked back at me.

The man had dark red skin, he was as tall as Brook but nearly as muscular as Zoro when he's powered up, her chest was bare, his arms had sting ornamental bands decorated with feathers, he lower half was covered by a feather skirt. His head looked like that of a bird with a large beak in place of a mouth, his hair was long and red, reaching down to his mid back, on his head was a large feather headdress that glowed with bright feathers.

"Is this…you real form." I asked.

"Yes." He stared down at me, arms crossed over his chest "It's been a while since I had it, I had started to forget how good I looked."

"Hahaha." I laughed "I guess you do look super strong."

"Now, release me fully." He demanded.

"What?"

"I am not you pet, I refuse to leave Zou with you." He said sternly.

"But we've already been together for so long-."

"None of that matters to me." He glared "I only complied because the Shell demanded it, now that I am free I have no intentions of assisting you of my own will."

"Why not what do you have to do that's so important?" I asked

"I will not leave." He said "I will stay here."

He grabbed me.

"AHH!" I yelped "Icarus stop you're hurting me."

"Free me now girl!" he yelled.

"I won't!" I yelped "You're my friend, I'm not just going to let you walk away from all we've done so far!"

"I asked you nicely, there is another way to free myself." He pulled an arm back "I'll just kill you."

"Wait please!" I cried "Why are you doing this? What happened to all the other Bird Minks?"

"Hmm." He looked "Can't you read the walls?"

"No…" I shook my head.

"I see, the pictures in this temple tell a story off my people." He said "I, the undying phoenix, how I came to be is a mystery, was I just born with a genetic mutation that allowed me to continue this cycle of rebirth, or perhaps one of my parents had the powers of the Phoenix Devil Fruit, I don't know the answer myself, all I know is that I die and am reborn every year on my birthday, my appearance never changes and I have all those memories, over 100 years' worth."

"You sure don't look 100." I smiled.

"Hmm." He nodded "I was Chief of the Bird Minks many years ago when they made a grave mistake, they felt that their ability to be airborne made them something more than the mammalian or reptilian minks. They forced my hand with a consensus of the tribe, and went to war with the land dwellers."

"Why would they do that?" I gasped.

"I never truly understood their intentions, but the war raged over Zou for many decades, the mammals and reptiles gradually united their smaller tribes and clans under the Dog and The Cat, annialating my people. As I do not die I was left to wallow in my own sorrows for eternity."

"That's awful." I frowned.

"Hmm now you see why I have no desire to leave this island, and abandon the graves of my people, what we are standing in is not a temple, but a large gravestone to my tribe." He told me "I am sorry but I will tell you the same thing I told that man many years ago, I will not leave my people."

"I…okay." I nodded "I understand, Kellenwar, should have never forced you away from your home in the first place."

I turned to leave "I'll be on Zou for a few days, if you change your mind…I'll be here."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**So I saw Film Gold, it's pretty good, still liked Z more. I plan on doing it in this story, I'll probably just do it as a side story between Zou and what's currently in the Manga, it'll help keep some distance with the source material and since Sanji is in it, it'll just be a fun little "Another Time Another Place" sort of thing.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	157. Cats

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"It didn't work." Lil walked out of the ruins depressed "He…wouldn't listen."

"Oh Lil…" Robin hugged her.

"We're sorry Miss." Riven frowned "But…we tried to tell you."

"It's fine." She put on a fake smile "I did my best, I'm sure…he'll come around with time."

"Come on." I rubbed her head "Let's head back to the others."

I let Lil ride on my shoulders as we went back towards town where the others were waiting. We headed back and met up with the others who were going to meet up the leader of Zou's night time.

"So back to that letter." I pointed out helping Robin and Lil climb up onto the gators we were riding.

"So it said there was a girl." Luffy said "Is Sanji getting married?"

"Perhaps not I don't know." Nami shrugged.

"He kinda just had a dead look on his face." Wyper explained "He said he'd be back but I don't know if he's bringing a girl back with him."

"Does that mean our crew is getting another member?" Luffy wondered.

"If his bride is a daughter of Big Mom than that would mean we are expected to be he underlings after the marriage." Brook explained.

"No way!" Luffy yelled.

"Right, and I'm sure Sanji feels the same way." Brook told him "That is why he was so against the idea. That is why I think he seeks to escape this marriage or us."

"Are you saying Sanji is quitting?!" Luffy yelled "That's even worse."

"Calm down." I sighed.

"The fact he wrote the letter means he knew he'd have to go." Nami said.

"Those relatives of his are the key to all this." Usopp noted.

"The Vinsmokes." Robin hummed "I feel as though I heard that name before.

"Tsk." Wyper grumbled "I knew I should have just dragged his ass out with me."

"It's clear that wasn't an option at the time." Monet pushed her glasses up "There is no reason to speak in hypotheticals, it gains us nothing."

"But what if we never get to see him again." Chopper whimpered.

"Then that's that." Zoro shrugged "Granted the way it stands he's gone without so much as a thank you. Just think we're in a bit of a rush here, Caesar told us that the Smiles were going from Doflamingo to Kaido and since we destroyed the source of those now Kaido will be gunning for us, it's not some far off threat we can afford to sleep on it, it's only a matter of time till the catch up with us."

"The whole reason we teamed up with Law was for this fight." Rose added "For some reason Kaido is targeting many people, we're going to have to fight him. Now Sanji's gone and gotten involved with Big Mom, Blackbeard still has it out for Luffy, fortunately Mom and Dad are on our side but we've nearly got every of the Four Emperor on our back!"

"We won't get anywhere by complaining to each other." I sighed.

"Let's just go get Sanji!" Luffy yelled.

"Stop making rash choices!" I snapped "We have to think this through, I'm not fighting Big Mom and Kaido at the same time!"

"Then we'll sneak in." he said back.

"You and sneak in the same sentence?" I scoffed "That's a laugh! Besides how would you even find where Big Mom is?"

"In their haste to leave Big Mom's crew left someone behind." Brook explained tuning his guitar "If he's awake maybe you can ask for his help."

We rode the gators to the other side of the island where the night Minks lived.

"Where's Nekomamushi?" Luffy yelled,

"Don't be so rude!" I snapped.

"I'm worried about him so I'm going on ahead." Chopped said.

"It's the doctor." A female deer like Mink smiled "I'll guide you."

"HA!" Chopper smile and locked up.

"He's gone stiff!" Usopp yelled.

"She broke Chopper!" Lil panicked.

"I'm…fine." The reindeer blushed.

"Hmm." Lil looked at him "You're hot, must be all that fur."

"Sure we'll go with that." I mumbled to Robin.

"Fufufu." She giggled.

"The Master is in the bath." A large cat man Luffy had been talking to explained leading the way.

We headed into the bath where Chopper yelled at a massive cat for breaking about every rule he had told him to follow. The Cat was a bright yellow in color, pretty heavyset and seemed to be upbeat in personality. He was covered in bandages and stiches, likely from the fight with Jack, he seemed to be short a right hand to.

"Look you two can bond." I smirked at my sister.

"Knock it off." She growled.

"This is all pretty weird." I said looking around as Chopper planned to give a shot to the big cat and Luffy was talking with the smaller one we met on Fishman Island.

"So who arranged the marriage?" I asked Pekoms.

"That would be Mama." He said "And the father of the Vinsmokes."

"Sanji's Dad?" Nami asked "What kind of person is he?"

"He's infamous in the underworld I'm surprised you haven't heard of him Pekoms said "After all the Vinsmoke Family is a family of Assassins."

"That's it!" Rose yelled "I remember learning about them when I was training with the ninjas, they talked about a groups of Assassins and warriors constantly taking all the jobs, apparently they're ruthlessly efficient and never fail a task. What were they called…Germa 66?"

"I don't really care who they are is Sanji coming back or not?" Luffy asked "There's no way I'm becoming some underling! If anything you'll be my underlings."

"I seem to recall you pushing away potential underlings in Dressrosa!" I snapped.

"Look there's no way your friend will refuse that invitation to the Tea Party." Pekoms said "Cause if he does he'll be getting a present, and inside will be the head of someone important to him. Could be one of you, could be one of those chefs, it could even be someone none of you know he knows."

"How do you know about all that?" I glared, my eyes burning red.

"This is what they call Power in the New World." Pekoms explained "Knowing in advance is a great ally."

"So that's why Sanji went." Nami frowned.

"Look this is just a political marriage, it's not to unite the Strawhats and Mama, it's to tie her bloodline to the Germa. I'll say it simply so you don't misunderstand, the second that marriage is complete, Black Leg will no longer be able to be a member of your crew."

"You can't decide that Sanji's in my crew!" Luffy snapped.

"You have to understand he was the son of the Vinsmokes first." Pekoms tried to explain "He won't be able to refuse when he's put up against Big Mom and the Vinsmokes."

"Dammit!" Luffy snapped "what are you gonna do about it."

"Well that little punk Bege tried to kill me." The cat sat up "I'm not just gonna let that slide."

"Then take me with you!" Luffy begged.

"Luffy." I groaned with Nami.

"I'll go alone." He said "If we all go it'll be too much but just me and this guy will be able to sneak in and ruin the ceremony."

"Haa." I groaned walking away "You know what do whatever you want I guess, you sure as hell ain't gonna listen anyway."

We headed outside and it seemed our group had met up with Law's and Law was not happy about the current state of affairs.

"It's only a matter of time till Kaido arrives, I had planned on hiding us here for a time but it would seem he's already discovered this place." Law said "They'll be coming back, if this place is attacked again."

"It won't be good." I sighed.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out." I said looking at the sun setting "Look I've got my own issue to deal with involving the people still down on my boat."

"The Samurais." He asked.

"Hmm." I nodded "I've got Robin, Brook and Franky on it for now but I can't hold them down there forever, and if they find out I've got them on the Sunny."

"Things will only get worse." Law sighed.

"I suppose we should have known this was how troublesomely tough the New World was gonna be." I rubbed my nose "Nothing's ever easy is it? Luffy's got his mind set on rescuing Sanji, and I need to deal with keep Kaido back. Just when we started to get back in one unit we're already pulling apart again."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- Chapter 815**

**Till Next Time!**


	158. Stress

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Ehh?" I groaned stretching and waking up to an obnoxiously loud bell.

The minks were in a hurry, running around and talking about the Samurai.

_Oh, son of a bitch._

"What do we do?!" Nami complained "They're headed to town with a whole army!"

"Why are you yelling at me about it!" I snapped "To be frank they have a right to be a little pissed at the Samurai for bringing the destruction of their island, directly related or not. I guess the best thing for everyone would be to stop them from meeting."

_Although that's what Robin and those two idiots were supposed to do over night, some help that was!_

"I'll catch up in a bit." I sighed "You can take Luffy to deal with it."

Nami ran off and I looked out the window.

"Well crap, shit is about to hit the fan isn't it." I groaned "Why can't things ever be easy?"

* * *

**Later**

"Hmm." I blinked as Lil caught me up on the situation.

Apparently, the Samurai that Jack had been looking for really was here the whole time and all the Minks just sacrificed themselves for him since they have some history with the Samurai of Wano.

"What's the matter?" Robin asked.

"It doesn't add up." I looked at her "Basic instinct and logic would tell you that at least one Mink would have sold Raizo out to save themselves. You're telling me not one person would have done it to save their family, not one parent and child, not one person who's barely met this guy?"

"Different cultures' act differently." Robin shrugged.

"Still I just can't fathom it at all." I shook my head "If it was to save you and Lil I would have shipped that guy off in a heartbeat, holding onto shit like old debts and dues is what's screwed up with the world, you really just have to burn things down once in a while."

"You're starting to sound like the revolutionaries." Robin laughed.

"Tsk." I hissed again "No, those guys aren't much better, trying to fix the world by tearing so much of it down won't help. Say what you will about the world government but for most of the world they provide them with protection and stability, ripping it apart completely will only serve to harm innocent people who used to live in peace."

"Are you stressed out." She hugged me.

"I'm just pissed off." I groaned "First Kaido, then Sanji and this crap, we're being pulled in three different directions, stuck between a rock, a hard place and an even harder place. Normally I don't care and let Luffy deal with crap but this is getting serious and heavy and if I just let him fly by the seat of his fricken pants someone's gonna end up dead! Normally I'm cool headed, but all this stress is just eating away at me, it's not always easy to be the level-headed captain you know."

"I would never think it was." She kissed my neck from behind "Maybe you need to relax before we go meet that ninja."

"What are you suggesting." I hummed.

"Oh…you know…" she smirked.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- Chapter 817**

**Sorry that this one's short, it was meant to go longer but then I got to that scene where they reveal Raizo was there the whole time and I just ended up pissed off, just…UGH I hate that scene. Sorry It's an impactful moment, but it makes ZERO logical sense that not one single Mink wouldn't have sold Raizo out to save themselves or a loved one, makes no sense to me at all. Maybe having Steve getting stressed in this chapter is me projecting my own stresses with it and life right now but whatever it still makes sense that he'd be a little stressed out given the situation the crew is in at the moment.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	159. The Road to the End

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Robin and I walked across Zou holding hands as we regrouped with the others to climb to the top of the whale.

"Where were you two." Rose shot me a look.

"Mind your own business." I sighed.

"Fufufu." Robin giggled a bit.

"I can't wait to meet a real Ninja!" Luffy cheered.

"Yeah Ninja!" Chopper added.

"You two know I was trained by ninjas too right." Rose sighed.

"Hmm." Law nodded.

"Problem Law?" I asked.

"It's nothing." He shrugged.

We entered the tree through a hidden door and walked down what felt like an endless staircase.

"Sure sounds noisy at the bottom." Nami noted.

"Yup." Wyper said "Someone's screaming up a storm."

"Where here!" Luffy ran down "Where's the Ninja!"

We got to the bottom and there was this big guy with a spider like head at the bottom, he was tied up to something to prevent him from escaping since he seemed keen on turning himself over, once again affirming for me that the Minks were kinda stupid, the guy was okay with sacrificing himself for a whole country, but I guess they just figured Jack would destroy them anyway.

"Whoa he's way too big!" Rose yelled.

"What a let down." Luffy frowned.

"Again real ninja of appropriate size right here!" Rose pointed at herself.

"This Stone…" Robin looked passed everything "I've never seen one of this color before."

"Yeah it's a Poneglyph." Inuarashi explained "I've heard you are one of the only people who can read it."

"Mama can totally read it!" Lil cheered "Can't you Mama?"

"Why's this one red?" I asked "All the others were stone grey."

"It's apparently for a different purpose." The dog explained "Can you read it."

"Yes." Robin nodded.

"Hey Ninja." I threw him off the stone "Move."

"That wasn't very nice." Robin said.

"Whatever." I sighed.

"You're so irritable lately." She huffed a bit before starting to translate the stone.

The Ninja started doing tricks which Rose immediately copied and did more effectively but somehow still failed to get any recognition from the boys as a ninja.

"Nami, Monet." Robin called scribbling something down "Read this."

"Hmm." The girl walked over.

"What would you say they are?" Robin asked.

"Looks like a sea chart." Nami nodded.

"I would posit the same." Monet nodded "Although it would appear incomplete at present."

"This Red Poneglyph is more commonly known as a Road Poneglyph." The Dog explained "The Final Point of the Grand Line, this stone is a guide to that location."

"So this things a map to Raftel." I smirked.

"Yes but-."

"That's the way to the end!" Luffy yelled.

"It's the finish line!" Usopp cheered.

"Yes but hold on I said however." Inuarashi tried to slow them down "There isn't just one, there are a total of four Road Poneglyphs, the location on that Stone isn't Raftel, the same can be said for the other three. On each stone is a different point and if you know all those location's they can be marked on a map and the point at which they intersect is Raftel."

"So this is the final puzzle." I hummed.

"I wonder if it's really there." Luffy laughed "The One Piece? Let's grab the other three, get Sanji and go!"

"You don't even know where to start!" I snapped.

"If you're going to Whole Cake Island with Pekoms than you're on the right track." Nekomamushi explained "Of the four stones the location of only one is unknown. One of them is of course here, and the other two are in the hands of certain pirates."

"Damn." Law hissed "Who?"

"Kaido and Big Mom." The cat explained.

"So all we gotta do is steal them right?" Franky asked.

"How the hell are you gonna steal a rock that big?" I pointed out.

"Actually, you don't." the Cat said "You can take a printing of one of the faces."

"It doesn't matter how fast we go so long as we get all three." Monet noted.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked.

"It would not matter if Kaido, Big Mom or anyone beat us to the punch on getting the full set." She pointed out Robin "So long as we remain the only ones with the translator we stand no way of losing."

"Yep." I nodded "But that also means they'll be all over us and gunning for her too. Still…why put the locations of these islands on the stones and then split them up, why even make them in the first place?"

"They were made thousands of years ago by the Kouzuki Clan as indestructible books." The Cat explained.

"All of them, made by one group?" Robin asked.

"So the brats ancestors made them huh." I commented "So can you read them?"

"That knowledge was not passed on." Kanjuro explained.

"Well I suppose that's for the best otherwise we'd have to protect you too." I groaned.

"The knowledge to read and write Poneglyphs was lost with." Kin'emon explained "The imparting of the knowledge ceased to be during the Momonosuke's Father's Generation."

"I see." Brook hummed "Than Momonosuke's Father was…"

"Yes, Lord Oden was executed by the Pirate Kaido." He nodded.

"Alright let's not get all depressing." I groaned "We finally got good news for the first time in a while let's enjoy it."

"The Hundred Beasts Crew led by that man is at present occupying Wano." He totally ignored me and continued on.

"What the hell did he do to get executed?" Zoro asked "You can't possibly expect us to believe it's not related to why you're begin targeted right now."

"Kaido was attempting to get information from us." Kin'emon said "The previous Lord, along with the Pirate King Gold Roger completed an journey to the final island Raftel and Lord Oden was privy to the secrets it held."

"So that's why Caesar, Doflamingo and Kaido all wanted them." Zoro nodded.

"Do you even know?" I asked.

"No, Lord Oden would not burden us with that secret." He explained.

"Figured as much." Rose shrugged.

"Our final task as instructed by his Lordship was to open the borders of Wano to the world."

"So we must kill the Shogun of Wano and open our borders!" Raizo said.

"That is our one goal." Kin'emon explained "Right now our country is being oppressed by the alliance of Kaido and the Shogun, but rebellions have begun to gather but they are but puddles before the ocean of the Shogun's army."

"This is feeling oddly families." I hummed.

"So where do you all play in?" Lil asked the Minks?"

"Our Fates have been with the Kouzuki Clan since time Immortal." The Dog said "But when it came time to fight we were routed, and by just one of Kaido's squads."

"They did have the Gas Bombs." Wyper hummed "If we just had a work around he could be stopped a lot easier, but without Caesar here I can't build one."

"We have something to ask of you Luffy-dono." Kin'emon spoke up once more "As well Steve-dono and Law-dono. It pains me to keep asking for favors, but my comrades and I are in awe of your strength if our paths and desires are one…then we humbly request your aid in the coming fight for Wano."

"Hmph." I shrugged "Whatever, what do you think Luffy?."

"No." Luffy shook his head.

"Okay No it is." I shrugged again.

"Are you just gonna stand there Momo?" Luffy asked "Aren't you the boss some boss you are all you do is stand there and cry."

"Now you're picking on little kids." Rose laughed.

"To be fair until an heir is of age they don't really do anything very important." Brook tread to explain "Adults are there to assist them."

"Hmph." Momo wiped his face "Luffy…I want to beat Kaido but I'm small and can't fight so please..!"

I felt my arms heat up "Now that's the spirit!"

"Then let's join forces." Luffy smiled "We'll take down Kaido together."

"Any objections Law?" I asked.

"Will my opinion even matter?" he sighed.

"What do you think?" I laughed "Come on your fine with it."

"Oh But I've gotta go get a member of my crew.' Luffy pointed out "So try not to start any fights without me, we'll need Sanji since he's super strong, he's worth like a thousand people!"

"There's another ally we'll need too." Lil nodded "He's worth a whole village."

* * *

**Icarus' POV**

I stared into the fire in the center of the temple.

"I see." I hummed "So my ancestors…that is the choice you've come too, I suppose the time I was gone changed things more than I thought, all the tribes associating so well like they are now…it's time we all move on."

The fire slowly died out and vanished.

"If you have all accepted the end of this grudge…then I suppose I should too."

* * *

**Steven's POV**

We went back to the surface and started working on a plan, the Cat wanted to go and find Marco, the phoenix from Whitebeard's crew and Luffy was going to be looking for Sanji with Nami, Wyper, Brook and Chopper. I was going to be leading the others in the attack on Kaido while some of the Minks went after Marco.

"Luffy, may I accompany you as well?" Monet asked.

"Huh, why?" he asked.

"I know this may sound strange…" she fixed her glasses "But having worked with Master Caesar for so long I just can't bring myself to let him remain a prisoner of Big Mom. I would like to recover him as well."

"Whatever." Luffy shrugged with a smile "Do what feels right yeah."

"Thank you." Monet smiled.

"Luffy." I walked up "We're gonna be splitting up for a while okay."

I shook his hand "I'm entrusting half the crew to you, so be careful okay, I'll take the others and start dealing with Kaido."

"Right." He smiled.

"This is the first time we're splitting up like this." I sighed "It's…kinda sad."

"Hmm." He nodded.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a one handed hug "Let's do this Luffy."

"We're both gonna complete our missions yeah!" he laughed.

"That's what I like to see." I smiled.

Before we could officially split up whole elephant was rocked to the side.

"Miss Lil!" her rabbit landed by here.

"Riven what's wrong?" she asked.

"Those pirates came back and their bombarding Zunisha's feet." She said "The other's are trying to keep the cannons back but there's like a whole fleet and their too far to attack."

"I see, that's what caused the ruckus to roar my ancestral blood back to life." The massive bird stepped out of the forest."

"Icarus." The Rabbit drew her sword "You damn bird."

"But that toy sown before you hurt someone." The phoenix glared "Or I'll break it again."

"So you are back." Nekomamushi said.

"Come to take an attack of opportunity?" Inuarashi asked.

"Hmph." The bird ignored them and looked at Momo "Well boy? Are you going to stand there and ignore him or are you going to command Zunisha as he asks."

"You can hear him?" Momo asked.

"It's been some time since he spoke." Icarus said "Now stop standing idol and fight back!"

"Yes!" the boy nodded "Push them back!"

"Right!" the bird smiled "Miss if you would?"

"Me now." Lil smirked pulling out of button "You got it!"

" **Commanding Movement!"** she rose her baton up **"Rooster Stone: Icarus the Phoenix!"**

"HHMM!" the bird flew into the sky and exploded into a fire ball that rained meteors down on the ships.

" **Crescendos!"** Lil waved the stick down.

"YES!" the bird flipped in the air and slammed against the lead ship and shattered it against the water **"Sunset Senton!"**

The elephant shook again but after a few moments the rocking stopped and the bird landed.

"The job is done." The bird dusted some flames off.

"So…does this mean you'll come back to the team?" Lil asked.

"My reason for staying, the rage my ancestors held for this place has calmed in the peace time." The bird said "With that my reason for staying has also been removed, but now a new threat attacks my home, therefore us working together once more seems most natural."

"Yeah!" Lil smiled "Welcome back Icarus."

"Hmph." Riven huffed "To think someone would actually cool that burning heart of yours."

"Silence rabbit." Icarus glared "Do not test my patience."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- Chapter 822**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	160. Relapse

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**Just a small transition chapter this time**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Luffy and his team literally jumped off the Elephant but I was pretty sure they'd be fine. My side of the crew would be going with Law to Wano to help out with the Samurai. We had a little bit before we were leaving so we were taking a quick break.

"Hmph." I dug my fingers into my hands "Why do I have to be in charge, can't we all just stick together for two damn seconds."

Robin was right, lately I'd been getting easily stressed, my emotions rubber banding back and forth, constantly angry and irritated, I don't really know what's going on, but it's like my Devil Fruit is trying to make a point.

_**What are you doing on this island, you said it yourself these animal freaks are weaklings, spineless nobodies who have no conviction to protect their families, isn't that detestable throwing your family away for some stranger, burn them all down, devour their very souls.** _

"Shut up." I hissed.

"Excuse me?" Robin asked walking in.

"Not you." I said stepping out.

_**You're useless, you need me to be strong don't you.** _

"Tsk." I slammed a door closed and locked it.

_This damn demon-demon fruit just…nothing ever shuts up these annoying thoughts._

I looked around and saw where I just locked myself.

"Son of a bitch." I groaned realizing I was in the liquor storage.

_**Well haven't you picked an interesting place, but you can't run from me…no matter where you go.** _

"You're just in my head." I hissed

My hands just felt like they were moving themselves, this stupid demon from the fruit never shuts up, no wonder I'm so stressed, he keeps trying to get me to kill and murder, give in to him and every time I assume the full form it only gets worse.

"Just…shut up." I grabbed a bottle and poured it down my throat "Please just shut up!"

_Damn…it's been a while, I forgot how good this tasted…But…I've come so far and now I'm slipping back again…they'll be so ashamed._

I stood up and shook my head "He's quite now…yes, finally quiet, stay quiet."

* * *

**Later**

**Robin's POV**

"I had a feeling I'd find you here." I sighed opening the door with my hands, having to unlock it from the inside with them.

"Ngh." Steve groaned rolling his head around limply "Robin~"

"How could you." I sighed walking over, kicking bottles out of the way "Is this why you've been so irritable lately, you're drinking again!"

"Shut up." He grumbled.

"I will not." I said "you know what this does to you, I thought you said you had stopped, and now you starting again."

"SHUT UP!" he tried throwing a bottle at me but was so drunk he missed by a mile.

"Look at yourself!" I snapped "Is this how you want people to see you?!"

"You don't know nothing!" he spat "HIC!"

"Get out." I dragged him into another house "Maybe you can actually have a conversation with me when you sober up."

"Why are you so mean." He grabbed my arm.

"Let me go." I glared "I'm in no mood for your antics right now."

"Listen here you." He stumbled forward and tripped over his own feet.

"Haa…" I sighed "I hate when you get like this is, I hate seeing you like this."

He passed out on a bed almost immediately.

"It isn't like you, normally you so good about not drinking, why are you suddenly staring now?" I wondered as I locked the door so no one would see him like this "Why…there must be a reason."

* * *

**Later**

**Steve's POV**

"Ugh." I groaned rubbing my head "Shit…what the hell did I do this time."

"Finally awake." Robin said glaring at me.

"Robin?"

"Don't Robin me." She said "You got drunk again."

"Ugh." I sighed "I…sorry, I didn't do anything did I?"

"Not this time." She said "Fortunately only I saw."

"Thanks." I said standing up "Sorry, I slipped up it won't again."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise." I smiled.

_That damn demon…the only way he'll finally shut up is with booze isn't it…so it's either get pestered into anger every day in and out…or drink and risk slipping back into those habits again…_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Thinking of starting the Film Gold Interlude next time. It'll just be pure Filler based, non canon to get everyone involved.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	161. Future

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**Just a short little Fluff chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Robin and I were sitting up in bed, she was reading a book she borrowed from the Minks, I was just watching her. She always looked so calm when she was reading, she'd let out this tiny little grins when she passed over something interesting or new it was almost childlike in how adorable it was.

"Hey Robin?" I spoke leaning back on my pillow a bit."

"Hmm?" she didn't look up to acknowledge me "Yes?"

"I was just wondering, you know now that we're getting closer and closer to the end of this journey, approaching Raftel faster and faster…" I paused "What are you gonna do when it's over?"

Robin blinked for a bit before closing her book in thought "Well…I hadn't put much thought in to it actually, why have you?"

I just shrugged "Nothing significant here or there."

"I suppose if I had to say something I'd like to write a book." She smiled.

"What about?" I asked a follow up.

"Everything I've learned." She explained "Provided what I find on Raftel isn't mind shattering in context I'd like to write the history of this world so that others can learn it, or perhaps I'll keep it all to myself since I haven't decided yet."

She snickered when she finished the last line.

"You're awful sometimes." I laughed at her "Now your teasing the whole world."

"I suppose that's just me nature." She smiled "Why, what are you planning to do once this journey reaches its end?"

"Can't say I've thought to hard about it myself." I sighed "I always figured I'd just…be a pirate forever I guess, but now with you and Lil around I don't know if that's the kind of life I want to live."

"Hmm, yes." Robin hummed a bit "Sometimes plans change, but I'll be happy with whatever you decide, weather that mean we're on a boat, on an island or something else."

She took my hand "So long as we're together I don't care what we do."

"Hmm." I smiled at her as she leaned on my "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Just wanted to do some short Filler Fluff with Robin and Steve. I'm still planning on doing Film Gold, I'm just waiting for the English home release so I can refresh my memory of it and not have to alt-tab 1000 times to check what they're saying in the subbed version while I write. Unfortunately that doesn't come out till sometime in May I think so it's gonna be a bit.**

**Till Next Time!**


	162. Film Gold- Prolouge

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**This is the start of Film Gold Stuff, consider it a sort of alternate timeline thing since there's nowhere else to plug it in like I could with the other movies.**

**This is just a quick intro based on the 10-min short Episode Zero for the movie.**

* * *

**In another time…in another place…**

**Steve's POV**

We were just sailing around, as pirates are want to do, everyone doing their own thing. Luffy was eating, Sanji was cooking for him, Usopp was sorta stuck in the middle, Zoro was off sleeping while Monet was lounging around reading some book.

I on the other hand was involved in an intense game of Volley ball, it was my Robin, Franky and Lil Vs Nami, Rose, Chopper and Wyper.

"HMPH!" Nami served the ball easily.

I was in the back so I didn't bother stepping up and let Robin bump it back.

"HRYA!" Wyper simply knocked it back.

"I got it." I stepped back.

We bounced the ball back and forth over the net for a bit, the volley lasting the longest, then again it was match point so everyone wanted to win. Although Franky did have to take a wicked dive for our team to win.

"Oh come on!" Rose groaned.

"The match is over." Brook blew a little whistle.

_Wait…how does he blow a whistle if he has no lungs to exhale with?_

"The winners are the team of Nami, Chopper, Rose and Wyper." He announced.

"What no fair we won!" Lil pouted.

"Devil fruit powers are against the rules." Wyper smirked.

"What a load." I grumbled "Then Chopper shouldn't have been able to compete at all."

"Sore Loser." Rose teased.

"I am not!"

"It would seem we lost." Robin hummed handing a coin over to Nami.

"Indeed, you did." The girl smirked.

We all went around to relax, we were sailing to some city called Gran Tesoro, some sort of super luxury resort casino place that we had been invited to via a letter.

"Have you ever been there? What's it like?" Lil asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged "I've never been myself and I've only ever heard rumors about it, I wasn't sure if it was even real, but they say they have everything from amusement parks to casinos."

Everyone was pretty excited for the trip, we honestly needed a bit of a break and this resort would have all sorts of things for all sorts of people.

"What do you want to do Mama?" Lil asked.

"I'm not sure." She hummed "Maybe I'll get a massage?"

"What, mine aren't good enough." I fake pouted.

"Fufufu." She snickered a bit "You're hands are a tad abrasive with that wrapping, but still, I prefer your touch to any other."

"See that's why I love you." I leaned over and kissed her.

"I wonder if they have a library?" Monet hummed.

"Sticking to the boring stuff." Rose laughed "How like you."

"There is one problem, if we're going to do all this stuff we'll need money." Usopp said.

"And there's the problem, we only have this." Nami lowered her head and held up her coin.

"How is it we're always broke?" Wyper growled.

"Maybe if we actually did some pirate like activities for once." I added.

"It's fine, we'll just multiply this one coin!" Nami cheered.

"Your odds of succeeding in that endeavor are so low it's actually kind of amazing." Monet pushed her glasses up "Although some games can be pushed in our favor."

"We just gotta be lucky!" Lil cheered.

"Luck." Monet smirked "No, you win with facts and tangible things me dear. Still, there are ways to increase our odds."

"What are you talking about?" Zoro grumbled.

"I'm saying once we arrive we simply need to find the nearest blackjack table." She lowered her glasses "I can take over from there."

As a result of our brokenness everyone attempted to think up a get rich quick scheme, one of which included Usopp's dreaded attempt at a stage show. Although eventually the sun did set and night approached, just as we were preparing to relaxing it came into view.

A city of beautiful golden light and structures.

"That's the place." Nami smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	163. Film Gold Part 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Jeez this place is fricken huge!" Rose awed.

"Awesome!" Luffy cheered "Let's go!"

"This place is really just a ship?" Lil asked "It's like a whole island city!"

"Well Thriller Bark was similar." I told her "So I wouldn't question if this was a ship island."

"The biggest entertainment center in the whole world, Gran Tesoro." Nami said.

We sailed forward into a large dark tunnel, the only light around coming from the lamps we had on board.

"I see something shiny." Luffy said as little golden flakes rained from the roof of the tunnel.

"It's…gold dust?" Monet fixed her glasses.

"Free money!" Nami yelled "Grab it."

"We'd need to collect an awful lot to have any worth to it." Robin laughed.

"Let her dream." I chuckled.

"Now it's raining gold?" Wyper wondered "In the sky we can barely find this stuff but this ship literally rains it down on you."

"Even the water's gold." Sanji pointed out.

"This place certainly is lavish." Rose looked over the railings.

"Alright there's the exit!" Luffy cheered "Franky let's go!"

"I'm on it." He pulled his lever "Coup De Burst!"

We landed in a large open pond where there were other boats docked, it also seemed to be location for an ongoing stage show.

"Everything's gold, I love it!" Nami said in a pleasured voice.

"It's certainly something to see." Robin hummed.

"Huh?" I turned back in a flash as a huge cannonball splashed into the water next to us "We just got shot at."

A really long ship pulled into the center area, and when I say long I mean long, it was like five ships chained together long ways.

"HMPH!" I stood on the railing and waved my hand to send out a gush of flames the melted the projectile "If you're trying to rob us we're broke."

Suddenly the lights in the arena went out and spotlights turned on to focus on us.

"Looks like we just became the center of attention." I grumbled a bit "Better but on a good show everyone!"

* * *

**NO POV**

"We're being boarded!" Rose yelled "Get moving!"

"Hmph." Zoro drew his sword a small portion in order to block a strike "I was trying to nap here."

"Oh quit belly aching and get rid of these guys." Rose said jumping over the giant sword wielded by their attacker and landing on the tip of it "If you're gonna be a baby about it I'll do it myself!"

"I never said it was a problem." Zoro crossed the man up with a slash.

"HRAA!" Rose licked her lips and swapped her hand for a blade "Die!"

The two slashed through the man and KOed him without much issue

* * *

"YAY!" Lil jumped up and down "Let's go **Ox Stone: Alistar!"**

The little girl smashed a stone on the ground and large minotaur like man roared and charged out.

"Stay outta the way!" He slapped men away like toys.

"Yeah Smash!" Lil cheered directing the beast "Smash'em really good!"

* * *

Around the ship other small battles were taking place.

"HMPH!" a man with a sword swiped through the air and sliced into Monet, sending her head flying "I got one!"

"I'm sorry, but you didn't." the woman appeared behind him, her cold breath nipping at his cheeks "Something like that won't work on me."

"You're a-!"

" **Feathery White Out!"**

A blistering snowstorm covered that small section of the ship, those who weren't blow over board by the fierce winds were instead slowed to a point of immobility.

"Now then I'd like to get back to me book." Monet fixed her glasses.

* * *

"You really get off my ship." Steve glared at some of them "If you don't then things are gonna get bad for you all."

"Get him!"

"I warned you." He growled a bit as he grew to a larger size and assumed his demonic form "RAAAHH!"

With one kick of his foot he shot through the crowd, a trail of green energy trailing him.

" **Soul Rip!"**

Steve swiped the air and felled the crowd with one motion.

"No heaven will take you, rot with the rest." He growled.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

The water under the ships started to swell and swirl up, golden tendrils and spirals scooping up the other crew.

"So cool!" Luffy awed.

"Hey Luffy get back over here." I yelled turning back to normal "Before that ship sinks or you get picked up too."

The large tendrils all solidified into a tower, the people they picked up frozen as well. The outer ring of the arena gushing out geysers of golden liquid.

"Well we should find a place to park the ship, as interesting as that was we came here for a vacation not more fighting." I said "Franky swing us around!"

"You got it!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated feel free t message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- Around 12 minutes into Film Gold.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	164. Film Gold Part 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

We docked the Sunny and stepped off onto the red carpeted floor of the dock.

"SO COOL!" Luffy, Chopper and Usopp cheered.

"Sure, is a lot of gold." Rose hummed.

"Wow, look at that." A woman walked up to us.

She was about as tall as me or Robin, she had long red hair and a curvy body wrapped up in a black and white stripped dress, she was also wearing sunglasses and gloves.

"Excuse me but might you be the famous Strawhat Pirates?" she asked "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Sanji told her "I'm the ship's humble cook. Our meeting must be destiny!"

"Humble, really now?" Monet scoffed.

"Is everyone on your crew so charming, anyway my name is Baccarat." She said "I'm the concierge for our VIP guests."

"VIP?" Lil asked.

"Very Important Person." Robin explained.

"Okay but what's that got to do with us?" Luffy asked.

"Because you're on the list." Baccarat said pulling out a book "All famous pirates, Navy Officials and Government Members are."

She flashed the pages of her book which had all our pictures in it "See there you are."

"I always knew I was a star." Usopp laughed.

"If you ever need anything feel free to ask." She said "Now this way please!"

A strange little machine car powered by a bunch of turtles pulled up.

"Whoa, what is that?!" Franky got all excited.

"Some kinda vehicle looks like." Wyper hummed.

"It's a Turtle-Mobile." Baccarat explained "It's the main form of transportation around here, please step in and have a seat."

We hopped in, the floor of the car was so soft and plushy, the seats too.

"It's like a bed!" Lil flopped down.

"Sit up so everyone can fit." Robin told her.

"Okay." She sat up between us.

"Whoa it's got a minibar." Usopp opened a cabinet.

"You can help yourself." Baccarat told us.

"Sounds good to me." Zoro smirked.

"Luffy don't sit on the hood." I sighed as he jumped up.

"Let's go!" he cheered.

"It'll be fine." Baccarat smiled turning a key.

The turtles pumped and the car started moving at a decent pace, surprising even me, we first headed downtown, everything was gold or neon lights, bright flashes and upbeat music assaulted our senses as we drove forward.

"It's rides so smooth." Wyper commented.

"We're equipped with only the most gentle of turtles" Baccarat said as we passed under a sign "As promised Downtown!"

There were even more casinos and lights flashing about as drove passed them all.

"Incredible!" Lil gasped.

"This is just the start, this is lowkey compared to the rest, there's more than six miles of ship to explore." Baccarat told us.

"It's fricken huge." Rose gulped.

"We have everything here, it's even recognized as an independent nation." She said "The ship is pulled by two giant turtles that allow us to go anywhere. Now we're approaching the luxurious area."

We pulled into the next area that was even more shiny than the last.

"I'm noticing a theme with all the gold." Robin commented.

"Our King, Tesoro, is certainly a fan of gold." Baccarat said.

"So he's like super rich?" Luffy asked.

"He's also called the Casino King." She added "And a performer here as well."

"Just look at all the gold." Nami smiled "I wanna swipe something."

"I'd reconsider that." Baccarat pointed at a tree.

"BRRREE~" a snail looked down at us.

"It's a video transponder snail." Lil said "They must be watching for people who try and steal."

"Correct, anyone caught stealing or trying to destroy something will be thrown in our underground prison." Baccarat explained.

_Why would a casino need an underground prison?_

"Come on I wanna see the casino!" Luffy whined.

"In due time." Baccarat pulled up at a store "But first let's get you dressed, after all you can't be running around in costumes."

* * *

**Later**

"You look nice." Robin fixed my collar.

"You too." I smiled looking at her dress "Although the feather boa is a bit much."

The theme for everyone's clothes was white, dresses for the ladies and suits for the guys. I didn't have a suit jacket, just the vest part you wear with it.

"Wow amazing!" Baccarat clapped "And don't worry about your old clothes, I'll burn them for you."

"Wait what?" Wyper looked at her.

"You said this is all on credit right?" Nami asked.

"Of course, this is a VIP service after all." Baccarat smiled.

"Yay we're important!" Lil cheered.

"You can simply win the money to pay it off, if you win that is." She smiled.

"Not a problem." Luffy laughed.

"What if we lose?" Usopp panicked.

"It'll be fine, so long as we break even." I shrugged.

_Although…I have zero faith Luffy can win us anything._

"Everything's so…shiny." Rose looked at the floor.

"Hey Mister!" Some kid pulled my leg "Buy a flower!"

"Huh?" I looked down "What's up."

"You're VIPs don't be a cheapskate!" A boy missing a few teeth told me.

"Alright relax don't yell." I held my hands up "I gotta find my wallet…Uhh how much is it?"

"5000 berries." The kid said.

"Jeez kid you're pricing is all screwy!" I yelled.

"We need money for our freedom so pay!" he yelled "Don't make me beg for it you jerk!"

I looked down at him.

"I never said I would." I told him "But I don't have that much money on me, I'm sorry."

"Come now children don't bother the VIPs." Baccarat ushered them off "This isn't the first time I've warned you either."

"Let's just leave." The little girl said as they left.

"Sorry about that." Baccarat smiled "Let's go inside."

I gave her a look as she passed me by before following her inside. I don't think we even got all the way in the door before Luffy ran off and entered himself in the race, spending all our starting money at once…though he did win so I guess that counts for something.

"Hmm." I felt Robin standing behind me "Have you won?"

"I up 5 grand." I told her looking at my cards and sliding chips forward "I call. Where's Lil?"

"She and Chopper went off to the candy area, apparently they have a whole store for that here." She told me.

I watched the last of the cards flip on the River and I flipped mine "Three queens."

I beat everyone else at the table with that hand and cashed out.

_I'm not bad at poker but I never get cards that good._

Robin and I walked around for a bit and saw some of the others playing games.

"Miss?" a dealer looked at Monet.

"Hit." She told him.

"21." He nodded passing her chips.

"How's it going?" I asked her.

"I've tripled my starting amount." She fixed her glasses.

"You gonna play anything besides Blackjack?" I asked.

"It's the best odds." She smirked "Even better for me."

"You certainly are lucky." Robin laughed.

"There's no such thing as luck." Monet said "Stop."

"Dealer 23, you win." The man said.

_Monet's counting the cards…that's why she told us that she could make us money with the little we entered with…still why wouldn't they throw her out, she should be running them dry at this rate._

"I can't believe it!" Nami cheered when we regrouped "We made 30 million!"

"You're naturals." Baccarat told us "Perhaps you'd be interested in visiting the VIP room? It's higher risk but also higher reward."

"Sounds a little too risky for us." I said.

"Come on." Nami smirked "Don't turn down a challenge!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Time- about 28 mins.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	165. Film Gold Part 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

With Luffy agreeing to going into the high stakes room Baccarat led us downstairs through a golden elevator and into a smoky room, in order to pass into the room you needed the powers of the chief of security who could pass through anything.

"I got a bad feeling about this place." I hummed a bit as we walked in "Gold water, Gold statues, Gold Dancers…gold all around."

"Fits the pattern." Robin laughed a bit.

"The VIP game is just even or odd dice?" Zoro looked down at the main floor.

"Simple yet effective." Monet adjusted her glasses "After all there are only two possible outcomes to bet on, even or odd, their balanced so no one has a true advantage."

"What do you mean?" Lil asked.

"Well say you bet odd and I bet even, someone would win it's impossible for someone to lose, unlike say Roulette where no one could win if the numbers came up poorly."

"Why bother though, the casino can't win then, not unless only one person in playing." Rose noted.

"Since it's for VIPs the casino gains nothing from having them play against each other." Monet shrugged "Ideally someone will lose, as is inevitable, and be forced to take out more money on their tab to try and break even."

"Okay." Rose nodded.

The dice for this game were huge iron blocks and they were shaken in an equally huge iron cup.

"Who is that dude?" Usopp gulped as a large man walked up and threw the dice into the overturned bell.

"That would be Dice, the undisputed champion of the underworld ultimate fighting club deathmatch." Baccarat explained "He ran out of challengers and since he has nothing else to do we gave him a job as the dealer in this room."

"WHOA HE'S STRONG!" Luffy and Chopper yelled when Dice flipped the bell.

"Is he going to break it with that axe?" Brooke asked as the man picked up the mentioned weapon.

"HHRAA!" the dude jumped up and spun around before slamming his head into the cup and shattering it.

"What was the axe for!" Wyper yelled "And why even break it open like that?!"

"2 and 6…even!" the dealer yelled.

"Exciting, isn't it?" Baccarat asked "Ready to give it a shot? The buy in is 300 million."

"That's a lot of money!" I spat "No way!"

"But we could be billionaires!" Nami whined "Luffy~"

"All on Even!" he yelled.

"Dumbass!" I groaned.

"Snake eyes! Even!"

"Oh yeah!" Luffy cheered.

"Don't bet like that again!" I snapped.

"How lucky!" Lil smiled.

"My you're on a roll today." Baccarat clapped.

"Yes…a roll so good it practically defies logic." Monet blinked.

"What a lovely group you are, I'm always happy to see new VIPs." A man in a flashy pink suit walked down the stairs.

"It's Tesoro." Someone whispered.

_So this dude runs the place…_

"You're that Casino King guy right!" Luffy yelled "Well watch it because I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

"It's not a contest." Usopp sighed.

"Well I'm happy the Future Pirate King was kind enough to grace us with his presence." He laughed "Why don't we celebrate this occasion with a wager."

"I'm listening." Luffy huffed.

"Don't do something stupid." I groaned.

"If you can beat me in a roll of the dice I'll give you ten times your wager?" Tesoro said "How's that sound?"

"Ten times!" Nami awed.

"Just to be clear I don't expect you to pay back ten times if you lose." He added "I already have more money than I know what to do with, but I have to cook up something this high to have fun you understand."

"You're on I never back down!" Luffy yelled.

"This is a bad idea." Monet chewed her lip.

"ODD!" Luffy yelled.

"How daring." Baccarat giggled "I was right about you after all."

"Wait Luffy!" Robin yelled "Back out! While you still have time!"

The cup cracked and burst open.

"2 and 6, Even!"

"Son of a bitch!" I growled.

"Guess we lost." Luffy shrugged.

"Well…that's that." Tesoro stood up and stretched "Outstanding show."

"Your hand…" Robin glared "Something happened when that woman touched Luffy."

"A Magic trick." Baccarat smiled "The Power of the **Luck-Luck Fruit,** One touch can make someone lucky or unlucky. **"**

"You used your powers to swing the odds for us, and then took it back when it was convenient for you." Rose noted "So you basically cheated."

"I'm unlucky, I don't feel any different." Luffy hummed "Hmm…but my stomach kinda…ugh."

"He got a stomach ache?" I hissed "His luck really did change."

"What nonsense, luck." Monet shook her head "Besides I'd wager with this lot cheating in another part of the game."

"Anyone who falls for ruses loses." Tesoro explained "Words to live by."

"So it's all just a scam." Nami hissed

"Now then I'd like my 300 million now." Tesoro said.

"You know we can't pay you." Nami said.

"In that case you'll just have to work it off." He shrugged "All the workers you see around the city are my debt owing indentured servants, I'll warn you if you refuse to work I'm not above force."

"Oh just try it." Zoro smirked getting ready to draw a sword.

"Watch it…this guy's not playing around." Rose warned him.

"HMPH!" I waved my hand to shoot out some flames and melt a few bullets flying at us "I'm through playing around!"

"Then let's just take out the boss." Zoro charged in.

"Hmm, nice try." Tesoro wriggled his fingers.

"His legs." Rose pointed out that Zoro's legs had started to turn to gold.

"HMPH!" Tesoro waved another finger and this time a dragon on the wall flew out to block Zoro's attack.

"Zoro!" Chopper yelled.

"Stop! Don't get closer!" he warned.

"He must have powers." I pointed out.

"Yes, **The Gold-Gold Fruit."** Tesoro nodded "Any Gold I touch falls under my total control."

"No wonder this place is all gold everything." I grumbled a bit starting to unwrap my arm "I guess I'll deal with it then."

"How'd that happen to Zoro?" Lil asked.

"The gold dust when we first arrived." Monet noted "It's impossible to arrive without touching it, once it's on you you're a prisoner here."

"Exactly." Tesoro smirked "Actually I think you'll be able to pay that debt after all, the swordsman here what was his bounty…320 million?"

"I'm not making trades with you." I glared getting hotter "You're just some rich punk!"

"I wouldn't say anything else." A woman with lavender hair started to hold Nami at knifepoint."

"Alright fine, you wanna play games and have high stakes then gimme a day." I held up a finger when I looked at Nami "I'll get your money in one day."

"Steve…" Robin whispered.

"I can handle this." I didn't turn to look at her.

"Alright, but if you fail to come through…well I'll just have to make a grand show of this one's execution." He looked down at Zoro who he stepped on.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- Somewhere around 40ish mins.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	166. Film Gold Part 4- Planning

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

With us currently in a mini hostage crisis we had to fall back and figure out a plan, lucky for us Nami knew the lavender haired girl that had been working with Tesoro, so we had someone to help us out. While we formulated our plan, we stopped at ate at a restaurant so Luffy would stop complaining about being hungry. Carina, Nami's friend, was already planning to rob Tesoro so we had mutual goals now and she was willing to assist and she had a key to the vault.

"There's 500 billion there?" Chopper said "you could buy a big house with all that."

"And a whole country to go with it." Robin said.

"One would never see the end of money like that." Monet hummed.

"Tesoro passes a good portion of it off to the Celestial Dragons." Carina explained "Like a tribute."

"So no one bothers him so long as he keeps the cold hard cash moving." I said.

"So wanna help me?" Carina asked "We can do it tonight and have your friend free by morning."

"That sounds like trouble." Franky said.

"And we wouldn't even get to make him suffer." Rose twirled a steak knife on her metal fingers.

"You saw it yourselves, everyone here has the gold dust on them." Carina said "If you tried to fight him you'd just lose like your friend."

"Alright fine, we'll do it the hard way." I shrugged I'm a smash and grab kinda guy myself but Carina is right."

"Wait hold on!" Usopp yelled.

"Can we even trust her?" Wyper asked.

"You two got a better idea?" I leaned on my wrapped arm "Luffy?"

"We can save Zoro this way right?" he asked "Then sure."

"Then we beat the cheat." I clenched my fist "Even precious gold, will melt before my hellfire."

"Oh but we take seventy percent." Nami said "Carina you can have thirty."

"What?!" the other girl yelled "Is that some sad attempt at a joke?! I have the key and all the intel!"

"Our crew's gotta split it!" Nami yelled "And we make up the bulk of the team so of course we'd get more."

"How's that my problem?!"

"Who cares." I tapped my fingers "You're both bothering me."

I grumbled a bit till Robin touched my shoulder.

"Let's just go." I stood up "The sooner we start planning the better."

* * *

**Later**

"You seem exceptionally agitated as of late." Robin commented.

"What else is new." I said looking at my hands.

"What wrong?" she leaned on my back.

"This Fruit…I understand why no one else could handle it." I said "It's scary, the way it scratches at the darkness, the emotions it makes me feel, it's not like others, it's like it's alive. It doesn't help that it's write at home in this den of debauchery, greed and a host of other sinful indulgences."

"Is that all, seems par for the course with you as of late, always agitated or depressed." She sighed.

"Sorry." I brushed her hand "I know I'm bringing you down."

"No, I understand you're going through something that I can't understand." She hugged me "But I'll be here for you, until you return to how you used to be."

"You being right here helps." I smiled at her.

"So to the problem at hand, you really think it will work?" she asked.

"Why not." I shrugged "So long as Luffy, Franky, Rose and Wyper shut off the video feed we'll be fine, and since Rose is basically a fricken Ninja Thief Assassin thing who specializes in covertly breaking in and doing things we should be fine. We've got the hard part but…"

"But what?" she gave me a questioning look.

"I don't know I just gotta weird feeling is all…like we're not gonna be fighting with just Tesoro."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick up around 55 Mins in.**

**Next Time- The Big Show starts!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	167. Film Gold Part 5- Break In

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"HMPH!" I laded gracefully on a balcony and brushed off my sleek skin tight pants "Hurry up boys, before you get spotted."

Luffy, Franky and Wyper eventually got as high as I was, but then we had an issue.

"The next half is one big gold cylinder." Wyper said "It's too slippery for us to climb."

"I can't stretch far enough." Luffy said.

"Leave it to the professional." I smirked "Franky you have something we can use as foot holds?"

"There's these plunger rockets Usopp made." He said.

"Good enough." I said "Now watch and learn as I demonstrate my ninja training."

"Actually I can just shoot them." He said.

"Oh come on!" I groaned "You guys never let me do any of my cool ninja tricks!"

Franky shot the plungers out to make holds for everyone to climb with.

"Stupid rockets." I mumbled jumping up them "I coulda ran up the side of this you know."

The others made it up, but seemed spent.

"Trouble?" I asked.

"No problems." Luffy and Franky panted.

I used the glass cutter in my one finger to slice the window open and let us sneak in.

"Sneaky like a ninja." Luffy laughed.

"Whatever you say." Wyper sighed.

We got to the main vent system and used it to get close and once there Franky unscrewed the cover.

"Okay, we're about to turn off the feed." I told Nami as I slipped my fake hand off "Hold this."

I handed the hand to Luffy and made sure the chain was connected before jumping off, just before I got too low from the freefall I twisted my arm and the chain pulled taught, allowing my to slip my foot into a circle of it and stand in the air.

"Too easy." I smiled up before I reached into my bag to get the snail.

Suddenly I felt a lot of wind, then I quickly realized that in an attempt to thumbs up me Luffy let my hand go, meaning I had to anchor point any more and was in free fall again.

"OUF!" I groaned landing hard on one of the connector pipes, a responding thud reverberating into the room and alerting everyone I was there.

_My once chance to be sneaky and use my sneaking skills and I get caught!_

"HMPH!" I reconnected my hand and turned it into a blade to started blocking bullets "A little help down here?!"

The others dropped down, the whole covert part of the plan now totally scrapped.

Franky used his front to block most of the pellets shot at us.

"Outta the way!" Wyper held up his gauntlets and blasted most of the guards away with his laser.

"I figured you'd be audacious but this is something else." Tesoro floated up through the floor after smacking away another light blast with a golden tendril "Your friend's life is at stake and this is how you choose to act, we've built quite the extravagant stage for the execution."

He snapped his fingers an a projector showed Zoro on a tall tower, mostly encased in gold.

"I find it entertaining, come on laugh." He smiled.

"Tsk." I sneered at him "It's gonna be hard for you to laugh when I rip out your throat later."

"HRA!" Luffy blew by me and tried to attack, only to be blocked by a golden shield and then get his arms locked as well, but those few seconds were enough for me to get behind him.

**"Ninja Assassination Technique: Midnight Crimson Downpour!"** I smiled swinging my arm into a blade.

_Contract complete!_

I was sure I had him, but them my arm stopped dead in it's tracks on his neck.

_He blocked it?!_

**"Bottomless!"** The big headed guy smacked the floor and dropped us down into a darkness, Tesoro walking away.

_He's a pain in the ass alright._

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Sending Luffy on the sneaking team was my first mistake." I pulled the old bandages off my right and pulled back "So guess I'll just have to do it the hard way! **Hellfire Fist!** "

I sent a wave of dark purple flames to crash over the guards that came into the room.

I made my fist burn more "Come on is that all you've got?!"

"You think that was a bit much?!" Nami yelled when I blew a door off with the force of my punch.

"You got a better idea!" I yelled back.

"This way." Carina pointed at a path.

**"Snow Wall!"** Monet erected a thick white wall to block them from the other path.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"So he's like…the weirdest old dude ever right?" Wyper asked.

"I don't know we did meet a guy who lived inside a whale once." I hummed.

After falling for a while we ended up in the last stop for Tesoro's enemies, the Golden Prison, a seemingly endless golden desert under the city. Gold is valuable, as long as there are things to spend it on, if everything is gold like it is here, it's just a sick joke.

"Wait a sec I know this guy!" Franky said "He's Raise Max."

"Is he famous?" Luffy asked.

"Kinda." Franky shrugged "He's a legendary gambler who they say has never lost a single bet. I heard he joined the Revolutionary army a while ago."

"I am Raise Max, and I am an undefeated gambler…mostly." He said "You see-."

"If you're gonna give us the speech about how the only game you lost is the game of life can we skip it?" I asked pointing at make believe watch on my wrist "We're on a bit of a timer so…"

"Yeah which way do we go to get out?" Luffy asked, his arms still covered in gold.

"We could beat him." Wyper hummed "If the gold wasn't on us we could fight back, but how can we get it off."

"Well…his gold is weak to sea water." A man said "Like any Devil Fruit, so you can wash yourself off in sea water to get it off, but there's none on the ship, Tesoro isn't stupid."

"There is some, in the pump room." One made said "They use it to convert sea water into fresh water for drinking and pools and stuff, after it's pumped and cleaned then it's treated with gold to make it dangerous again, so you'd have to wash it off in the pump room before the treatment plant gets it."

"Getting down there's impossible, there's only one pipe down and it's full of Golden Bats that will tear you apart." The first guy said.

"So we kill the bats then." Wyper said "Seems doable."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up- One Hour Fifteen minutes.**

**Till Next Time**

 


End file.
